Power Rangers Star Descendants
by LovingGinger30
Summary: It has been 150 years since the Power Rangers has saved the world, but an ancient evil is coming to Earth and has captured the ghosts of the ranger veterans. It is up to the descendants of 11 veteran rangers to save the world just like their ancestors did long ago.
1. Prologue

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Prologue: The Rise of Ivano and Finding the Descendants

It has been about 150 years since the Power Rangers has saved the world from various evils that wanted to destroy the earth or wanted to take over Earth. In that time, the earth has a great time of peace, joy, and tranquility through out each country in the world. Everyone live in harmony with one another. Disputes got settled in non violence matter, and the environment has flourished with plants and animals like it should be. However, everything will soon change as an ancient evil will be coming, and this time a brand new group of rangers will be called upon to save the world just like their ancestors did long ago.

At a cemetery in Angel Grove, it is a special cemetery for veteran power rangers. It first got started by Dr. Tommy Oliver who was on his death bed as he died of natural causes at 101 years old. The idea got carried out and full filled and called the cemetery Zordon Hills. Soon after more and more ranger veterans passed away and got buried at Zordon Hills Cemetery.

It is a cloudy night like it is going to rain. Two mysterious beings walk into the cemetery. "So this is the place where all of those power rangers are buried at". The shorter being said to the other being. "Yes it is for so long I have drifted into the universe. Now I have finally come to this planet to fulfill what my wife tried to destroy, but she failed and perished by those rangers". The being said to the partner.

The evil being throws some sort of dirt the graves. It looks as the ghosts from 5 ranger teams has come up from their grave.

"Alright what is going on"? Terra from Elemental Saints and Beast Ranger asks them. She is clearly not happy.

"I do not know Terra". Corey said to them. He is very confused by it.

"It's like we are being dragged out from our resting places". Cora said to them.

"More like forcefully to come out", Fry said to them.

"What ever it is, it is bringing the others out as well". Davis said to them.

The evil being and his second in command looks at them. "I am Ivano ghostly veteran power rangers. I have been waiting a long time to get here and take revenge for my late wife's failed destruction". Ivano said to them.

"Late wife as in Queen Omitrix", Mike said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at the ghost of the Unity Force White Ranger. "Yes, now you all will be my prisoners unless you want to tell me where is that special place that Queen Victoria said to them. He is very angry as he wants to know where this place is

"What special place"? Quincy asks Ivano like she is pretending not knowing what Ivano is talking about.

Ivano glares at the red spirit warrior ranger. A shadow hand from his cloak rises as he punches Quincy.

"Quincy", Callum yells out to her as she lands on the ground. He helps Quincy up.

Ivano glares at them. "You rangers put your ranger powers at a special location years ago. Where are they"? Ivano asks them.

Jason glares at Ivano as he is ready to defend them. "We will never tell to the likes of you". Jason said to Ivano.

Ivano glares at the Orange Unity Force Ranger. "You pesky rangers, you all will be my prisoners". Ivano said as he opens his strange pendant necklace.

All the sudden, a black and ominous fog is coming out from the strange pendant necklace. A strong gale force wind tunnel is pulling the ghosts of various rangers. "Float away guys now", David said to them.

As the ghosts flies away, Ivano floats up as he chases them. "Try to fly away from me, you will end up in my pendant". Ivano said to them.

As the ghosts gets sucked into the pendant necklace, only 11 ghostly veteran rangers escaped from being captured into the necklace.

"Corey no", Levi said as he collapses to his knees as he is crying for his brother that got captured.

Matt looks at Levi as this is twisted. "I know you are upset that Corey got captured again, but we got to get to the Oasis". Matt said to Levi.

Stella nods in agreement with Matt. "Matt is right. We all have a love one that has been captured by Ivano. Our only hope is to find our descendants to stop him and free the others". Stella said to them as she has not lost her leadership touch even as a ghost.

Ryan nods as he steps up in agreement. "Stella is right guys, and plus we should get to the Oasis now". Ryan said to them.

Elliot nods in agreement as he looks at them. "There is no telling where Ivano is taking the others at". Elliot said to them.

Bridgette looks at them as she helps Zoe help. "I agree plus we need to get moving". Bridgette said to them. "Yeah", Zoe said as she is worried about her Ryan.

Adrienne sighs to them as Logan has a concern look on his face. "We should go", Logan said to them. "Agreed", Adrienne said to them.

As the 11 ghostly rangers floated away, Zordons Hill Cemetery is drastically changing to a prison like clock tower. "That's right go ahead and run, I will find the place that you set up. Once I have your ranger powers, I will destroy this wretched planet". Ivano said to himself as he uses a spell to make the cemetery and the headquarters invisible.

At the Oasis, a woman is tending to the garden. Another woman is sitting in a special tree. A man is working in the work out area. Another man is working on 11 devices. It is like a compass with a color coded star while two stars is a mystery color. Finally the other man is looking up on the monitors.

"Oh no this is not good", the man said to them. He has brown hair and dark pink eyes. He is very athletic as he has a red, orange, and gold colored shirt and jeans with shoes.

This alerts the others as they went up to him. "Alexander what's wrong"? A woman asks the man named Alexander. She has white as snow hair and brown eyes. She has light brown skin tone as she is slender but athletic body tone. She has a black maiden style dress with gladiator sandals.

Alexander looks at the woman. "Zordon's Hill Cemetery, it has completely disappeared from the map, Merielle". Alexander said to the woman named Merielle.

This shocks them greatly as they know about Zordon Hills Cemetery. "What that's impossible and unacceptable", a man said to them. He has light brown hair and baby blue eyes. He is the shortest of the five of them. He has a yellow and gold muscle shirt with brown shorts and tennis shoes.

The second woman looks at the second man. "I have to agree with you Tiberius, but what could have happened to the cemetery"? The second woman asks them. She has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She has a multicolored shirt with a skirt.

The third man looks at them as he sees the special tree and the star compass morphors are glowing. "It seems that an evil force is coming after all this time, Kathleen". The man said to the woman named Kathleen. He has auburn red hair and green eyes. He has a red shirt with slacks on with dress shoes.

Kathleen looks at the third man. "After 150 years of peace throughout earth, now an evil being decides to attack the planet Kyle. We still need to find which 11 people are meant for these morphors". Kathleen said to the third man named Kyle.

Alexander looks at them as he has to deal with another quarrel between them. "That's enough guys", Alexander said to them.

The 11 ghostly ranger veterans arrive at the Oasis as they have their human appearance. They are completely exhausted from the journey. The five people look at the ghostly veteran rangers. "Stella what happened", Alexander asks Stella.

Stella looks at Alexander as she does not have good news. "Ivano attacked Zordon Hills Cemetery. He has captured the other veteran rangers. We are the only 11 that escaped from his strange pendant". Stella said to them.

The five look at each other as they realize that an evil force is coming. Alexander looks at the map of Angel Grove. "You must find the descendants to become the Star Descendants Power Rangers". Alexander said to the ghostly veteran rangers. Tiberius hands the morphors to the ghostly veteran rangers. "Good luck on finding them". Tiberius said to them.

The ghostly veteran rangers nod as they take off to find their descendants. "Will they find them. I mean it will not be easy to find them especially the descendant of Stella Scott Winchester". Merielle said to them.

Kyle looks at Merielle as he sighs as he knows about it. "Indeed, her descendant is about as elusive as a rare jewel. The teens will have to find him". Kyle said to them as they wait for the arrival of the 11 chosen ones to rise up to become Power Rangers just like their ancestors did.

A star, there are five points on them. It shines brightly in the night sky. They say that stars can guide you in navigation. However there are special stars that will be guiding 11 teenagers to their destiny just like their power ranger ancestors.

Angel Grove, it is the home town where the Power Rangers first got started. There is a museum that is filled with history of all the various ranger teams. Plus the city has not lost its city charm even with the technological advances. Although, there are a select few people who make trouble for the citizens of Angel Grove.

It is the middle of the night on the day before the first day of school. The ghost of the ranger veterans are floating in the air. Stella looks at them. "It looks like we have to split up to cover the city faster". Stella said to them.

They are holding a star compass morphor in their hands. The star in the morphor turns to various different directions. "Well it looks like we may have to travel even further than Angel Grove to find our descendant". Ryan said to them.

Matt looks at the green morphor as his descendant is some where in Angel Grove. "Perhaps not all of our descendants are out of town". Matt said to them.

Elliot nods in agreement as he has no clue where to go to find his descendant. "Angel Grove is big city now". Elliot said to them.

Logan looks around as he is holding the white star compass morphor. "Yeah maybe we don't have to travel as far". Logan said to them.

Adrienne nods in agreement with Logan. "Maybe our descendants are brother and sister or related". Adrienne said as she has not lost her optimistic side.

Zoe glances at them as she does not know. "Yeah but what about our descendants reactions about us. I do not know if all of them will be really happy to learn about us". Zoe said to them.

Luna nods as she can understand Zoe's concern. "They would have mixed feelings and reactions about it, Zoe". Luna said to Zoe.

Ester nod in agreement with them. "I am with Luna, Zoe. I can not stop thinking about the others. Though, I mean how are the descendants are going to free them from Ivano". Ester said to them.

Bridgette nods in agreement as it is something very concerning as well. "It is something very troubling indeed". Bridgette said to them. She looks at Levi as he is lost in thought as he is thinking about Corey. "You are thinking about Corey aren't you". Bridgette said to Levi.

Levi nods to Bridgette as he thinks back to when the others were captured. "Yes, it makes me wonder if it should have been him that is here instead of me". Levi said to them. The ranger veteran ghosts are stunned by this as they look at Levi.

Flashback

Corey and Levi are floating away from the black ominous fog as they are together with Diana and Susan. As the wind tunnel vortex is about to get Levi, Corey pushes Levi out of the way from the wind vortex tunnel. "Corey no", Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at Levi. "You are meant to go Levi not me. I will be ok". Corey said as he is being sucked into the jar along with his wife Diana and Susan.

Levi floats away with the other ghostly ranger veterans.

End Flashback

Levi sighs as he looks at them. "Corey sacrificed himself to save me, and yet this star compass morphor has five different colors that does not even match". Levi said to them. He shows them the morphor to them.

Stella looks at the morphor. It has indigo, bronze, diamond, black, and cyan. "The cyan is the final ranger that joined the Elemental Saints team when Terra was the mentor and ranger again. Plus Corey made the sacrifice to save you". Stella said to Levi. The other ghostly ranger veterans nod in agreement as Levi nod to them.

Levi looks at them with a heavy heart. "Yes he did that for me. We should find our descendants that will become the first group of power rangers in 150 years". Levi said to them.

Stella nods as she got through to the veteran bronze ranger. "Let's go guys", Stella said to them as they take off.

Back at the Tower, Ivano has the other ranger veteran ghosts locked up in specialty cells capable to keep ghosts in. "Hey let us out", a red ranger veteran ghost said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at the ghostly veteran that said that. "You rangers are not going anywhere". Ivano said to them as he cloaks them as they are not seen.

Ivano looks through a book as he grabs some of the same dust from before. It is not long that six ghosts appear to him as they are in ghostly form. "Ugg, where am I"? A teenage demon said to them. "This place it different that the Fortress". A woman said to them. "I agree more importantly who brought us here". A male said to them. "What ever it is, it is defiantly evil enough". A robotic officer said to them. "I agree with this robot". A devil like demon said to them. "I agree as well". A male like alien being said to them.

Ivano looks at them. "I am Lord Ivano. I have brought you back from this book. You are back on Earth where you will be my generals in my army to destroy Earth". Ivano said to them.

The teenage arch angel demon looks at Ivano. "I have been waiting a long time to destroy Earth again". The teenage arch angel said to Ivano.

The woman nods in agreement with her. "Their peaceful time is over". The woman said to them.

The man nods in agreement with them. "Indeed, revenge will be sweet, and with no one to stop us, taking over earth will be easier than before". The man said to them.

The robotic officer nods as it looks at them. "Yes perhaps now it will be easier to take over this planet". The robotic officer said to them.

The devil like demon has an evil look on his face. "Yes our dark sin and chaos will scare those humans away". The devil like demon said to them.

The alien looks at them. "I agree and plus I am ready to get my revenge as well". The alien said to them.

Ivano looks at them as he blows some special powder on the six generals. It is not long that their bodies are returning to normal.

"Princess Diamanda is back". Diamanda said to them.

"Zilenya ready to serve". Zilenya said to them.

"Fortesilenco is back as well". Fortesileco said to them.

"I am Sergiobot, Lord Ivano. My loyalty is towards you now". Sergiobot said to them.

The name is Satanicus, and creating dark havoc and chaos is what I do". Satanicus said to them.

"I am Xolicernic, and it will be my pleasure to serve for the evil again like I have done before". Xolicernic said to them.

Ivano nods as he looks at them. "Excellent, now, it is time to plan the first attack". Ivano said to them as they went to the round table to discuss it.

Back at the Oasis, the five mentors see only six of the ghostly veterans has returned. "I thought Stella, with you"? Alexander asks them.

Ryan shakes his head. "She, Ester, Bridgette, and Levi are still looking for their descendant. If this new evil is going to attack soon, we can not wait for them to return". Ryan said to them.

Alexander sighs as he is right. "Very well, until the descendant of Stella is found, the leader of the team will be your descendant Luna". Alexander said to Luna

The ghostly ranger veterans and the mentors nods as it is a risky move, and it is a risky move to make.

End Prologue Part 2

End Chapter

This is the Prologue of the Power Rangers Star Descendants. Alexander is the descendant of Avalon Spiritus-Scott and Jason Lee Scott from Power Rangers Unity Force. Merielle is the descendant of Maeve and Dr. Zack Taylor from Spirit Warriors. Kathleen is the descendant of Kira and Conner McKnight from Power Rangers Music Force. Tiberius is the descendant of Terra from Power Rangers Elemental Saints and Icrzy's ATB. Kyle is the descendant of Ken Rogers and Josephine Alcorn from Power Rangers Underdog Squad

I have decided who are the rangers already. It was not an easy decision to make and I had to make some changes to them.

Next Chapter: Star Descendants Online Part 1


	2. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: Star Descendants Online Part 1

'Answer call of your ranger ancestor

To fulfill a destiny just like your ranger ancestor. You are a Star Descendant'. A male ghost said to the teenage boy as he leaves a strange morphor on his bed side table.

A teenage boy is waking up as he feels like something is watching over him. He is 16 years old as he has dirty blonde hair and uniquely gold eyes. He is about 5'7 with lightly tanned skin tone. He looks at the clock on the bedside table as it is 6:15 am. "At least it is not a nightmare", he said to himself. The young man notices a strange device on his bedside table.

The device is a compass like device with a gold star in the middle. As the young teenage boy picks it up, his gold colored moon pendant is glowing as the device is also glowing as well. 'What does this mean'? The teenage boy asks himself as a gold tee shirt with gold and white boxers on.

"Brandon, are you up honey"? A woman asks the teenage boy named Brandon. She has the same color hair but brown eyes. "Yeah mom", Brandon said to his mom named Raine.

"Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes". Raine said to Brandon. She went downstairs of their home.

Brandon sighs as he gets dressed. He takes off his shirt as his body is in great muscular tone. He sees the scars on his chest and arms from a surgery that took place during the last school year. He puts on a white shirt with a gold bomber jacket and tan pants and gold colored tennis shoes.

As he went downstairs, he sees his mom, dad, and his little brother Zeke who is in elementary school. "Morning mom, morning dad, morning Zeke", Brandon said to them.

Zeke looks at his older brother. "Morning big bro", Zeke said to Brandon. He looks his mom as he has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a tee shirt with jeans and tennis shoes.

Thomas looks at his eldest son. "So Brandon, are you looking forward to your junior year of high school"? Thomas asks Brandon.

Brandon nods to his dad named Thomas. "Yeah I hope it will be better than last year". Brandon said to his dad. Thomas nods as he remembers the vicious attack his oldest son endured.

Brandon grabs some breakfast as he looks at his younger brother. "Excited about going into the third grade squirt". Brandon said to Zeke.

Zeke looks at his brother. "Yeah", Zeke said to Brandon. Brandon nods to his younger brother. "Ok, I will drive you to school today". Brandon said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he finishes eating breakfast.

As they head out, Brandon drops off Zeke at Angel Grove Elementary School. 'Now I will be heading back to Angel Grove High'. Brandon thought to himself as it is a ten minute drive to the high school.

As Brandon park the car in his space, he could not help but notice the new freshmen students walking into the school. He walk towards the building as he notices a bully picking on a freshman.

"Hey knock it off", Brandon said to them. He walks over as he is defending a 15 year old girl.

The bully looks at Brandon. "Why are you defending a fresh meat freshman anyways"? The bully asks Brandon.

Brandon glares at the bully. "I always defend those who are being bullied". Brandon said to the bully.

The bully rolls his eyes at Brandon. "What ever golden eyes", the bully said to Brandon. He walks away from the scene.

"Wow thanks", the girl said to Brandon. She is tan with long curly sandy blonde hair with platinum blonde highlights and bright blue eyes, and she has a lean with light muscle definition. She is around 5'10 being tall for a freshman. She has white tunic over black cami with dark wash skinny jeans and knee length dark brown boots.

Brandon nods to the girl. "My name is Brandon, Brandon Young". Brandon said to the girl.

The girl nods to Brandon as she smiles at him. "My name is Kelsea Harper". Kelsea said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he met a new friend in Kelsea. "Cool maybe I will see you around". Brandon said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she went into the school building. She went to her locker as she feels something different like a ghostly spirit around her. 'Ok that is weird', Kelsea thought to herself. She opens her locker door and notices a white star compass with a note on it.

'Answer the call of your ranger ancestor

To fulfill a destiny just like your ranger ancestor. You are a Star Descendant'.

Kelsea is very perplexed by it as she touches the white star compass. "This is defiantly different". Kelsea said to herself. She puts the compass in her bag as she goes to her homeroom class.

In Kelsea's homeroom class, she notices a 15 year old male freshman. He is sitting down in his desk. He is African American with light brown skin with amber colored eyes. He has a small afro and freckles on his face. He is around 6'3 making him the tallest freshman. He has a yellow jacket, a white T-shirt with a yellow dragon on it, and black jeans. He has yellow basketball shoes on as well.

The guy looks at Kelsea as he has a cynical expression on his face. "Take a picture it would last longer". The guy said to Kelsea.

Kelsea is bit turned off by it. "Sorry, it seems that it is just us before class is getting started. My name is Kelsea". Kelsea said to the guy.

The guy glances at her as he has that I don't care look on his face. "If you want me to introduce myself to you, fine. The name is Carter got it". Carter said to Kelsea.

Kelsea gets the picture that Carter is not the most friendly guy. "Noted", Kelsea said to Carter as she sits away from him.

Carter shrugs as he feels a strange feeling. He notices that the girl named Kelsea is not starring at him. He notices something in his pocket. As he pulls it out, Carter looks at the yellow star compass as it has a note that came with it.

'Answer the call of your ranger ancestor

To fulfill a destiny just like your ancestor

You are a Star Descendant'.

Carter is puzzled and confused by it. 'I clearly didn't put this thing in my pocket this morning. I doubt very highly she didn't sneaked it into my pocket because I would have felt it'. Carter thought to himself as he referred she to Kelsea. He puts the star compass back into his pocket with out another thought.

Throughout the day, 17 year old Montgomery 'Monty' MacFarlane is walking towards lunch. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a faint tan complexion with a muscular, lean, slightly skinny body tone and standing tall at 5'8". He has a green t-shirt with a black and green flannel over top, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He could not stop thinking about finding his green star compass in his truck this morning. "Answer the call of your ranger ancestor To fulfill a destiny just like your ancestor. You are a Star Descendant. I wonder what does that mean". Monty asks himself.

Monty looks around as he notices another 17 year old as he is sitting with him. "Hey Luke", Monty said to the guy name Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at Monty. He has tan skin with sea blue eyes. He has shaggy sandy blond hair with freckles on his face. He is about 6'2 and muscular. He has a blue football jersey and khakis with blue sneakers. "Hey Monty", Luke said to Monty as he a non sense kind of guy.

Monty looks at his friend. "How are you holding up considering what happened with your mom and living with your dad, step mom, and your half sister"? Monty asks Luke.

Luke sighs as the relationship with his dad is nonexistent. He has a great relationship with Tammy, but it is rocky with Tess. "Tess and I are polar opposites, Monty. She is a rule breaker and I follow the rules. It just one of these days she is going into a lot of trouble, and no one will be there for her to bail her out". Luke said to Monty.

Monty nods as he is the great friend. "You two have to work it out eventually. Did you find anything strange or unusual this morning by any chance"? Monty asks Luke.

Luke is slightly taken back by it as it is unusual for him. "Yeah did it had a strange note attached to it and feeling something strange was close to you". Luke said to Monty.

Monty is completely blown away by it. "Yeah, this is what mine looks like". Monty said to Luke as he pulls out his star compass.

Luke is completely dumbfound by it as it is really not normal for him. "Ok that is weird, and mine looks just like yours". Luke said to Monty as he lays his blue star compass in front of him.

Monty looks at Luke as he is very curious about it. "Ok, who else has these besides us"? Monty asks Luke.

Luke shakes his head to Monty as he does not know. "I do not know Monty". Luke said to Monty.

In the art classroom, a 16 year old junior is painting a picture of an angel. She has dark tan skin with long dark brown hair worn in a braid down her back and amber eyes. She is around 5'6". She has a purple babydoll tank top with super skinny destroyed jeans and purple hightop Converse. She also has a necklace with the word love on it from her late father. She has other things on her mind since finding the purple star compass in her dresser drawer with the same message attached to it.

"Why is the angel in your picture purple? It is very beautiful. I mean aren't they usually wearing white robes"? A 17 year old senior said to the girl. She has light brown wavy hair that reaches past her shoulders with hazel color eyes. She has fair skin complexion with a skinny and slightly athletic toned. She is about 5'7" tall. She has a pink tank with a black sports bra underneath, a black hoodie over top, black skinny jeans, and black converse with pink laces.

The painter looks at the senior as she is a bit shy and quiet. "I don't know really. My name is Catalina, but call me Lina". Lina said to the senior.

The senior nods to Lina. "Well, it is really different. I mean totally different. Did you find something really odd like this thing and a note in the most unexpected of places? Plus the note is really cryptic". Melissa said to Lina as she shows her pink star compass to Lina.

Lina looks at the star compass with a pink star on it. "Umm, I do have something just like that in purple". Lina said to Melissa as she shows her star compass with a purple star on it.

Melissa looks at Lina like her mind is completely blown. "That is too weird, right". Melissa said to Lina. Lina nods as she looks at Melissa. They have no clue that they are a part of something bigger with nine other people.

After school, Brandon is heading out to his car as all the sudden, various students, teachers, and adults are running from very strange minions. These minions looks very evil and dark and it has parts from different kinds of foot soldiers from the past. His necklace is flashing as he has no clue what is going on.

"Are you going to stand there and or are you going to tell me why your necklace is flashing"? Carter asks Brandon in a cynical manner.

Brandon looks at Carter. "I don't know man". Brandon said to Carter. It is not long that the other teens arrive as well. "Umm any ideas what those things are"? Monty asks them. "No clue but they are scaring everyone". Melissa said to them. "Well someone really should stop them". Kelsea said to them. "Why does the violence has to come now"? Lina asks them. "What ever it is, it stops now". Luke said to them.

Brandon is charging into fight them. Luke looks at them as he shakes his head. "Are you guys going to stand there or go to help him out"? Luke asks them.

The teens look at each other as they are charging into the fight. Brandon looks at them as he tries to dodge one of them. The minion gets the best of him as it tosses him to the ground.

Brandon grits his teeth as things is getting really bad. "What should I do"? Brandon asks himself. All the sudden, he feels the same strange being with him. 'You are my descendant Brandon. All you got to say is I am a Star Descendant'. A mysterious female voice said to Brandon.

Brandon has no idea who the voice belongs to. "Here goes nothing, I am a Star Descendant". Brandon yells out loud. All the sudden, a golden light flashes at the strange minions.

The teens are very surprised by it as they look at Brandon. "How did you do that"? Luke asks Brandon.

Brandon shrugs as he looks at Luke. "I am not very sure, but all I said is that I am Star Descendant. You guys have to trust me on it". Brandon said to Luke. The others are kind of skeptical about it.

Melissa has a determined look on her face. "Since you guys won't say it then I will go next. I am a Star Descendant". Melissa said out loud in pride.

All the sudden a powerful blast of wind blows at the strange minions. "That is awesome". Melissa said to them. The minions land on their butts.

Luke gets the idea as he is ready to do it. "That does it, I am a Star Descendant". Luke said out loud. All the sudden, Luke is fighting them like a Viking as each punch and kick lands on the strange minions.

Kelsea is trying to get the hang of it, but she is getting worked. "Alright, I am a Star Descendant". Kelsea said out loud. All the sudden, a white luminous light hits the strange minions.

Monty looks at them as he has enough. "Remind me to wear sun glasses when I am around you two. I am a Star Descendant". Monty said out loud.

All the sudden, a country music beam with gold and silver musical notes hits the strange minions. Monty is very surprised by it. "Ok I did not expect that to happen". Monty said to them.

Carter rolls his eyes as he is dismayed by all it. "Flashing light and now country music coming out of the wood work. Let's see what happens. I am a Star Descendant". Carter yells out loud. All the sudden, he is fighting them like a Spartan, and he is putting a lot of effort like it is nothing.

Lina is struggling the most as she dodges the strange minions as they collide into each other. She gets kicked into the stomach as she lands on the ground.

Brandon looks at Lina. "You got to say it, Lina. We all have and a strange power has came out. It is your turn now". Brandon said to Lina.

Lina looks at them as she hears some encouragement from Brandon. The others nod in agreement even from cynical Carter.

As the strange minions pulls her up, Lina is about to get punched again. "I am a Star Descendant". Lina said out loud.

All the sudden, a bright purple angel rises up as it is protecting Lina. The angel spirit charges through the strange minions.

Lina is very surprised by it as the teens' jaws drop big time as they look at her. "Ok that is cool". Melissa said to them.

As the strange minions disappears, the seven teens gather together as they are confused by what just happened. "Any idea what happened"? Luke asks them. "No clue, but how in the world you knew what to do earlier"? Carter asks Brandon.

The teens look at Brandon as he has a sheepish look on his face. "I heard a female voice telling me to say it. I think it has something to do with this". Brandon said to them as he shows them his star compass. The others did the same thing. They look at each other as all the sudden they get teleported away to a different location.

Close by Princess Diamanda has seen the seven teens battling the minions. "How interesting, not one of them is the new leader. I must report back to Lord Ivano on this". Princess Diamanda said to herself as takes off.

At the evil Tower, Ivano sees Princess Diamanda returning. "You must have something to report". Ivano said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda nods as she bows to him. "Yes my lord Ivano, there were seven puny teenagers that activated those Star Compasses. Not one of those teenagers had the red Star Compass". Princess Diamanda said to Lord Ivano.

Lord Ivano is intrigued by the news. "Not one of them, you say. Go attack them Princess Diamanda". Lord Ivano said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda nods as she has an evil grin on her face. "It will be my pleasure". Princess Diamanda said to them as she leaves the evil Tower.

At the Oasis, the teens land on the ground as they have no idea where they are. They see a big giant tree and a special pond. "Where on Earth are we"? Carter asks them. "No clue but this place is so peaceful and safe". Lina said to them. "I agree". Melissa said to them. "I know, but there must be a reason why we are brought here". Kelsea said to them. "What exactly is this place"? Monty asks them. "That is what I want to know". Luke said to

All the sudden, the teens are face to face with the five mentors. "You are at the Oasis, Power Rangers. I am Alexander". Alexander said to them. "Each one of you has an ancestor that were in deed rangers. I am Merielle". Merielle said to them. "But now the Earth is in great danger of an ancient evil that has captured the ghosts of the ranger veterans. I am Kathleen". Kathleen said to them. "In due time, each one of you will learn about your ancestor and the powers of other rangers that share the same color as you. I am Tiberius". Tiberius said to them. "You are chosen by one of the eleven ranger veteran ghosts to become Power Rangers Star Descendants. My name is Kyle". Kyle said to them.

The teens look at each other realizes that they are missing four more people. Brandon looks at them. "We are Power Rangers". Brandon said to them as he has about to learn that four more people has to be found. Plus one of them is the red ranger.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the first part of the Star Descendants Online

It was not an easy decision on which OC characters. Plus I will be having a poll up on my profile about what color should be for Mystery Color #2.

Now Presenting the Cast

Blue Ranger: Luke Hamilton: Ms. Starry Oak

Mystery Color #2: (she will be debut soon) Ms. Starry Oak

Green: Montgomery "Monty" MacFarlane: Icrzy

Pink: Melissa Collins: Icrzy

Purple: Catalina 'Lina' Sheppard: Thedaydreamer25

White: Kelsea Harper: Thedaydreamer25

Gold: Brandon Thomas Young: Decode9

Silver: (She will make her debut in the next chapter) Decode9

Yellow: Carter Jameson: Heroeschamp

Mystery Color #1: (He will make his debut soon as well): xXRocketShark216Xx

Next Chapter: Star Descendants Online Part 2


	3. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: Star Descendants Online Part 2

The seven teens look at each other as they are learning something new. "Hold up, are you actually telling us that we are Power Rangers, and there are four more people that are rangers as well. How in the world is this even possible"? Carter asks them as he is being very cynical about it.

Kelsea nods as she looks at the five mentors. "Yeah plus the earth has been living in peace for a long time. How could there be trouble now"? Kelsea asks them.

Luke nods as he has his arms crossed as well. "Yeah but what were those things that attacked us"? Luke asks them.

Melissa also nods in agreement. "More to the point, what's with these things"? Melissa asks them as she is holding her Star Compass Morphor.

Monty shakes his head to them. "More like who sent them is what we should be asking"? Monty asks them.

Lina looks at them as she notices that none of them are wearing red. "Why are we chosen over other people"? Lina asks them.

Brandon nods in agreement. "Yeah should there be a red ranger or something leading us"? Brandon said to them.

The five mentors sigh as they see the young teens has a lot of questions. "All of your questions will be answered. For starters, all of you were chosen by your ancestor who was also a Power Ranger years and years ago. The four others that will be joining you also has ancestors that were Power Rangers". Alexander said to them.

Merielle looks at them. "The reason why there is trouble here now is because of an ancient evil has come to Earth. He is Lord Ivano". Merielle said to them as she shows a picture on the screen.

Kathleen looks at them. "Those things that attacked you are called SHUMD. It is an acronym for Slimcos, Hunites, Underbots, Mutezoids, and Daemornix. These evil minions has parts from each of former foots soldiers into SHUMD". Kathleen said to them.

Tiberius looks at Melissa. "Those things that you are holding in your hands, Melissa are your morphors. They are your Star Compass Morphors. The people that sent them to you is your very ancestor that chose you, Montgomery". Tiberius said to them.

Kyle looks at them as he has the final two questions. "The reason why you are chosen because the your ancestors recognizes something very special that resides in each one of you, Catalina. The reason why there is not a red ranger yet is because the ancestor has not found him or her yet. Until then, it is you that lead the team, Brandon Thomas Young. Plus all of you will be finding the four others as well". Kyle said to them.

Brandon has a shocked look on his face as he is getting a bit overwhelmed by it. "Me", Brandon said to them.

Carter glances to Brandon. "Yeah you, you were the one that lead all of us to fight those things in the first place". Carter said to Brandon.

Luke nods in agreement as he wants to get the job right. "I am with him, and besides we should get this job done right". Luke said to Brandon.

As the others join in agreement, Brandon looks at them. "Alright, but how do we find them though"? Brandon asks them.

"The answer lies within your necklace Brandon". The ghost of Luna said to Brandon. She looks very much human, but still a ghost.

Brandon is taken back as he looks at the ghost. He looks down on his necklace as it is glowing again. "My necklace what do you mean? Are you my ancestor"? Brandon asks Luna.

Luna nods as she looks at him. "Indeed I am, Brandon. My name is Luna Scott Young. I was the Unity Force Gold Ranger. The necklace that is around your neck has very special properties. It glows when it identifies a person who is a ranger and on your birthday. It flashes when there is an evil coming. Plus you have my golden colored eyes". Luna said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as there is a lot that explains about him. "It makes some sense now". Brandon said to Luna.

"Ok I know that Halloween is not for another couple of months, but this is ridiculous". Monty said to them.

Luna looks at the newly green ranger. "You all must understand that the ranger veteran ghosts are captured by the evil Lord Ivano. There were only 10 other ghosts besides myself that fled here to safety". Luna said to them.

The teens look at each other as another ghost of another ranger veteran has arrived. Luna looks at the ghost. "Ester, you found your descendant". Luna said to the ghost named Ester.

Ester nods as she looks at her sister. "Yes I did dear sister". Ester said to Luna as the two share a hug.

The teens are confused by all of this. "Wait are you two sisters"? Luke asks them. He is caught off guard by it.

Luna nods to the blue ranger. "That is correct. Stella, Ester, and I are triplets. Stella being the eldest, I am the middle, and Ester is the youngest". Luna said to them.

Just as they have more questions, the alarm is going off. "Why in the world the alarm sounds like an sea horn and a police car siren mixed together is going off"? Melissa asks them.

Alexander looks at the monitor as he frowns as there is a general with more SHUMD in downtown Angel Grove. "There is trouble in downtown Angel Grove. To morph, all you have to say is Star Descendant Online and you will be transformed. I do believe in all of you, and each one of you come from different backgrounds and families. Believe me I do understand". Alexander said to them.

Brandon sighs as he looks at his teammates as he has no clue who the red ranger truly is. "Let's move", Brandon said to them as they leave the Oasis.

Luna sighs as she looks at Ester. "I take it Stella has not found her descendant yet". Luna asks Ester.

Ester sighs as she shakes her head. "No, she went by the special energy in the her necklace. However she is not picking up on it. It is like this person does not have it or the necklace is lost somewhere". Ester said to Luna.

Luna sighs as Alexander is holding it in his hands. "You must be referring to this". Alexander said to Luna.

Luna looks at the necklace. "Yes that is my sister's pendant necklace. How did you find it"? Luna asks Alexander.

Alexander sighs as he looks at them. "I found it a junkyard 19 years ago. It was in mint condition when I found it. I always took it into town to see if it glowed to anyone, and I turned up empty handed back to the Oasis. I suppose now it will be a great time to start my search once again". Alexander said to them. Luna and Ester nods as it will be a harder search for Stella to find her descendant.

In downtown Angel Grove, a 14 year old girl is walking out from the book store as she has a strategy novel book in her hands. She could not help but to think about the find she saw in there. She found a silver star compass morphor. It looks like the others as it also has the same note as well. She stands at 4'11 with light skin tone. She has silver eyes and ear length brown hair that curls. She has a bit of an athletic build to her and has a couple freckles on her face. She has a silver star necklace. She wears a silver athletic top and navy blue athletic pants with black sneakers trimmed with silver. She also wears silver framed glasses. "I wonder what it meant by the message I found". The teenage girl said to herself.

All the sudden, the teenage girl sees the strange minions and a stranger being attacking the city. All sorts of people are screaming as it is getting chaotic throughout downtown. "What in the world is going on here"? The girl asks herself. She notice her necklace is glowing and flashing as well. "My necklace has never done anything like this before". The girl said to herself as she has a deep feeling that she is called up to fulfill a destiny as well. The girl is fighting the strange minions as she is not afraid to fight back.

Brandon and the others arrive at the scene as they spot the girl fighting the SHUMD. "Hey Brandon, is she one of the four that needs to be found"? Lina asks Brandon.

Brandon looks at his necklace as it is glowing in a silver color. "Yes she is. We better help her out". Brandon said to them.

As the others nod, the girl notices that she has reinforcements. "Umm do you know what's going on"? The girl asks them.

Brandon looks at her as he nods to her. "Listen if you got something like this, you should say I am a Star Descendant". Brandon said as he is holding his morphor.

The girl look at Brandon as she sees that he has gold colored eyes. "Your eyes, it is different like mine. I thought I was the only one who has weird colored eyes". The girl said to Brandon.

Brandon shakes his head to the girl. "No, plus it is great that I get to meet someone with uniquely colored eyes as me. My name is Brandon, Brandon Young". Brandon said to the girl.

The girl nods to Brandon as the two of them have found each other like two distant cousins being reunited. "My name is Artemis Verde". The girl named Artemis said to Brandon.

As a SHUMD is coming at them, Artemis glares at them. "I may not understand any of this just yet, but I am a Star Descendant". Artemis yells out loud.

All the sudden, silver stars hits the SHUMD. The teens are surprised by it. "I wonder if finding the others will be that easy". Monty said to them. "Some how I doubt that highly". Melissa said to Monty.

"So you puny teenagers are the descendants of previous rangers". Princess Diamanda said to them. She fires back at them.

The eight teens are sent back some as they are ready to fight. "You bet we are", Luke said to them. "You guys ready", Brandon said to them. "Ready", the others said in unison.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Brandon is in fighting stance a gold star went down from his head to his feet. Flash images of the five previous gold rangers in their ranger form and poses are on each point of the star. Brandon has a gold colored ranger suit. On the chest, it has a gold star with the five symbols from the previous five gold ranger teams on it. His helmet is also gold with a star as the visor. He grabs his star sword as it has star emblem on the tip of the sword. He is standing in front of a golden moon as he is in his ranger pose. "Descendant of the Hope of the Golden Moon, Star Descendant Gold Ranger". Brandon said as he is in ranger form.

Luke is in fighting stance a blue star went down from his head to his feet. Flash images of the five previous blue rangers in their ranger form and poses are on each point of the star. Luke has a blue colored ranger suit. On the chest, it has a blue star with the five symbols from the previous five blue ranger teams on it. His helmet is also blue with a star as the visor. He grabs his star sword as it has star emblem on the tip of the sword. He is standing in front of a Viking as he is in his ranger pose. "Descendant of the Strategic of a Viking , Star Descendant Blue Ranger". Luke said as he is in ranger form.

Monty is in fighting stance a green star went down from his head to his feet. Flash images of the five previous green rangers in their ranger form and poses are on each point of the star. Monty has a green colored ranger suit. On the chest, it has a green star with the five symbols from the previous five green ranger teams on it. His helmet is also green with a star as the visor. He grabs his star sword as it has star emblem on the tip of the sword. He is standing in front of a banjo as country music is playing in the back ground. "Descendant of the Guardian of Country, Star Descendant Green Ranger". Monty said as he is in ranger form.

Kelsea is in fighting stance a white star went down from her head to her feet. Flash images of the five previous white rangers in their ranger form and poses are on each point of the star. Kelsea has a white colored ranger suit with a skirt. On the chest, it has a white star with the five symbols from the previous five white ranger teams on it. Her helmet is also white with a star as the visor. She grabs her star sword as it has star emblem on the tip of the sword. She is standing in front of a white cross as she is in her ranger pose. "Descendant of the Elemental Saint of Light, Star Descendant White Ranger". Kelsea said as she is in ranger form.

Lina is in fighting stance as a purple star went down from her head to her feet. Flash images of the five previous purple rangers in their ranger form and poses are on each point of the star. Lina has a purple colored ranger suit. On the chest, it has a purple star with the five symbols from the previous five purple ranger teams on it. Her helmet is also purple with a star as the visor. She grabs her star sword as it has star emblem on the tip of the sword. She is standing in front of an amethyst angel as she is in her ranger pose. "Descendant of the Amethyst Angel, Star Descendant Purple Ranger". Lina said as she is in ranger form.

Artemis is in fighting stance a silver star went down from her head to her feet. Flash images of the five previous silver rangers in their ranger form and poses are on each point of the star. Artemis has a silver colored ranger suit with a skirt. On the chest, it has a silver star with the five symbols from the previous five silver ranger teams on it. Her helmet is also silver with a star as the visor. She grabs her star sword as it has star emblem on the tip of the sword. She is standing in front of a silver star as she is in her ranger pose. "Descendant of the Light of the Silver Star, Star Descendant SilverRanger". Artemis said as she is in ranger form.

Carter is in fighting stance as a yellow star went down from his head to his feet. Flash images of the five previous yellow rangers in their ranger form and poses are on each point of the star. Carter has a yellow colored ranger suit. On the chest, it has a yellow star with the five symbols from the previous five yellow ranger teams on it. His helmet is also yellow with a star as the visor. He grabs his star sword as it has star emblem on the tip of the sword. He is standing in front of a Spartan as he is in his ranger pose. "Descendant of the Power of a Spartan, Star Descendant Gold Ranger". Carter said as he is in ranger form.

Melissa is in fighting stance a pink star went down from her head to her feet. Flash images of the five previous pink rangers in their ranger form and poses are on each point of the star. She has a pink colored ranger suit with a skirt. On the chest, it has a pink star with the five symbols from the previous five pink ranger teams on it. Her helmet is also pink with a star as the visor. She grabs her star sword as it has star emblem on the tip of the sword. She is standing in front of a pink cross as she is in her ranger pose. "Descendant of the Elemental Saint of Wind, Star Descendant Pink Ranger". Melissa said as she is in ranger form.

End Morphing Sequence

The eight teens are now in ranger form as they are admiring their ranger suits for the first time. "Ok this is awesome", Monty said to them. "I have to agree with you, and they really got the color just right". Melissa said to them.

Luke looks at them. "As much you guys are admiring your ranger suits, it is time to go to work". Luke said to them. "Mr. Work right". Carter said to them.

Lina sighs as she does not like violence. "Maybe we can talk this out", Lina said to them. Artemis looks at Lina. "If we can talk this out, the enemy would not be hurting innocent people". Artemis said to Lina.

Kelsea looks at them. "Get it together guys", Kelsea said to them. She is holding her star sword in her hands.

Brandon looks at the more SHUMD coming at them. "Guys, follow my lead", Brandon said to them as he is dealing with the fact that he has to lead until the red ranger appears to them.

As the fight begins, the teens are cutting down the SHUMD down like it is tooth picks. Princess Diamanda glares at the gold ranger. "Let's see how you deal with this", Princess Diamanda said as she fires a lighting blast at him.

Brandon dodges it as he slashes at her. Princess Diamanda stumbles back some as she is flies up into the sky. She swoops down at him as she slashes at him.

Brandon gets knocked down as he glares at her. "You ok Brandon", Luke said to Brandon as he helps him up.

Brandon nods to Luke. "Yeah man", Brandon said to Luke as he has an idea. "Guys lets combine our swords", Brandon said to them.

The teens look at each other as they think Brandon has lost his mind. "Combine them, how in the order are we suppose to do that? Call up a sword smith from the 12th century"? Carter asks Brandon as he is being cynical about it.

Kelsea shakes her head as she kicks at a SHUMD. "Carter, Brandon must have a plan". Kelsea said to Carter.

Lina nods in agreement with Kelsea. "Yeah you must have faith and trust in him". Lina said to Carter.

Carter sighs as he is wondering who is his ancestor. "Ok fine what ever", Carter said to them.

Brandon looks at them. "All together now", Brandon said to them. "Star Sword Combine and Unite as One", the rangers said to them.

The star swords combine as it is a long sword with eight star emblems on the tip of it. "Star Descendant Octagon Star Slash", the rangers said as send an octagon star beam attack at Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda gets hit by the blow as she stumbles back some. "Just know rangers, this war will now begin and Lord Ivano will rule this planet". Princess Diamanda said to them as she teleport away from the scene.

Artemis looks at them. "I got a bad feeling that she will be back guys". Artemis said to them. "Ditto that", Melissa said to them. "I think we will be a great team even if we don't have a red ranger yet". Monty said to them.

Luke nods in agreement as he looks at Lina. "What's wrong Lina"? Luke asks Lina.

Lina looks at Luke as she sighs to him. "Now there will be more violence because of them. I hope we have what ever it takes to stop them.

Luke nods in agreement with Lina. "As long we get the job done, we can achieve anything". Luke said to Lina.

Carter rolls his eyes at Luke. "Cheesy much", Carter said to Luke as his cynical side is out there. Luke rolls his eyes at him.

Brandon looks at them. "Cool it guys, let's head back to the Oasis". Brandon said to them as they teleport away to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are back in civilian form. "For your first ranger battle, you did well". Kyle said to them. "Indeed, but there will be things to work on". Tiberius said to them. "Each one of you will have follow the rules of being a ranger". Kathleen said to them. "Plus each one of you will become a stronger person as well and learn things that you never thought it would happen". Merielle said to them. "In due time, each one of you will learn about your ancestor, their powers and the powers from the other teams as well, and you will be getting to know each other on a much deeper level than right now. You all should head home". Alexander said to them.

The teens nod as they left the Oasis. Brandon looks up at the sky. "I wonder who else we will find next as a ranger. I guess only time will tell". Brandon said to himself as he went home.

End Chapter

I hope you all like the morphing sequence of the new team. Plus I do have a poll on my profile determining which ranger to be found last.

Next Chapter: Runaway Descendant


	4. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: the votes are in for the two polls that were previously up. However there is another poll up now deciding on which ranger power they should learn about first.

Chapter 3: Runaway Yellow Descendant

That night after the first ranger battle, at Carter Jameson's house, Carter is in his room as he looks at his star compass morphor. 'Did I really did all of that'? Carter thought to himself as he thinks back to when he morphed into ranger form for the first time.

As Carter sighs to himself, his younger sister Thala walks in his room. "Hey bro, what happened after school"? Thala asks Carter. Thala is Carter's younger sister and as far he is concern the only light in his world.

Carter looks at his sister as he can not tell her about it. "Things happen sis, why did mother dearest say something"? Carter asks Thala.

Thala nods to Carter as she does not like their mother. "Yeah she got mad that you didn't babysit me until she got home". Thala said to Carter.

Carter rolls his eyes as he hears about it. "Typical", Carter said to Thala. He is about to be in for it from their mom.

"Carter Jameson, get your butt down here now". A woman named Laura said to Carter. Carter sighs as he went down stairs.

Carter looks at his mom as she is meaner than a hornets nest. "You were suppose to watch your sister until I got home". Laura said to Carter.

Carter looks at his mom as he had other things. "Things come up mother", Carter said to Laura.

Laura looks at Carter as she does not care about it. "I don't care if it was rescuing a cat from a tree. You are suppose to watch your sister until I came home". Laura said to Carter. She walks away as she goes to the kitchen.

Carter frowns as he has no idea how to explain about his home life to his new found teammates. 'I doubt the others care about my home life'. Carter thought to himself as he went up to his room.

Back at the evil Tower, Lord Ivano looks at Diamanda as she is pissed and angry that the teens are actually rangers and morphed for the first time. "My mother would be angry to see that Power Rangers exist again". Diamanda said as she is pitching a fit over it.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as something about her looks familiar. "They will be destroyed in due time. I think it is time to send a monster against them". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Ivano grabs a figurine of a monster. He sprinkles his evil dust on it. The monster grew to normal size as the figurine burst reveal it to be the wolf warrior monster. "Go and attack the rangers, destroy them".

Ivano said to the wolf warrior monster.

The monster nods as it leaves the evil tower as it. "It will be my pleasure master". The wolf warrior monster said to them as it heads off from the evil tower.

The next day, everyone is talking about the newest team of Power Rangers. "This is crazy, it had been a long time since the Power Rangers has saved the world". A guy said to them. "Yeah my dad said that the last team that saved the world was those Lore Keeper Rangers". Another student said to him.

Carter frowns as the guy mention about his dad. 'My dad went on and on about being descendant from warriors. Is he actually right'? Carter asks himself.

"Hey Carter", Brandon said as he calls out to him. He walk over towards him.

Carter looks at him as he notices the others coming towards them. "What", Carter asks Brandon. He is clearly in a mood.

Brandon looks at Carter. "How about during lunch we all can get to know each other. That way, we can learn stuff about each other". Brandon said to them.

As the teens like the idea, Carter frowns as he looks at them. "Gee that will be loads of fun", Carter said to them in sarcastic tone of voice. He is being cold and rude to them.

Luke looks at Carter as he does not like the sarcastic attitude. "What is your problem? We are suppose to becoming a team". Luke said to Carter.

Carter looks at Luke as he is not as excited about it. "Well excuse me for not being as excited like the others". Carter said to Luke as he walks away from them.

Lina sighs as she looks at them. "Why is he so rude and cold like that"? Lina asks them.

Artemis shakes her head as she looks at them. "I do not know. Plus they said that we will be learning about our ancestors". Artemis said to them.

Kelsea looks at them as she nods in agreement. "Yeah plus we have three more rangers to find as well including the red ranger". Kelsea said to them.

Monty looks at them as he is curious on how hard it will be to find them. "I wonder how hard it will be to find them though. I mean finding Artemis was relatively easy". Monty said to them.

Melissa shrugs to them. "I suppose it may not be that easy though. I mean is the villains are not making things for us". Melissa said to them.

Brandon nods as he is the temporary leader. "That is true guys, I will see you guys later". Brandon said to them.

As the teens went on to class, Brandon's mission is to fully getting through to Carter.

After school, the teens are at the Oasis as they are getting a tour of their headquarters. "This area is called the Oasis, this place is where you will train at, learn being rangers, and discover about your ranger heritage". Alexander said to them. He brings the teens to the special tree.

"What's with the colorful tree"? Carter asks them as he has his arms crossed. The others are in awe of this tree. On the main trunk, it has the individual ranger from various teams on it. Up in the tree, there are a lot of branches with color coded leaves on it.

Merielle looks at Carter as she is in charge of the tree. "This colorful tree is actually the Power Ranger Family Tree. The various tree branches are the family tree of every Power Ranger that had saved the world. The gray leaves represent those that were not rangers while the color leaves are the rangers itself. It even has a gold seal on it to show that that person is a ranger. Now I want each one of you to put your hand on the trunk. It will show you where your family branch line is located, and it will show you the name of your ancestor". Merielle said to them.

The teens are intrigued by it. As each one put their hand on the tree trunk, the teens are in awe of it. "Wow, mine is Logan Harper from Elemental Saints". Kelsea said to them. "Zoe Beckett from Underdog Squad", Lina said to them. "This is cool mine is Ryan Jackson Taylor from Spirit Warriors ". Luke said to them. "Ester Scott Jameson from Unity Force", Artemis said to them. "Adrienne Rodriquez from Elemental Saints", Melissa said to them.

As Carter sees Elliot Decker's name being shown to him and where the family branch is, he is getting angry as his father's words are proven to be true. He sneaks out from the Oasis as he runs away.

The teens are in the tree as they look at their family line. "This is very cool. This beats asking mom and dad about our family tree". Melissa said to them. "You bet, and plus Carter and I has ancestors from the same team". Luke said to them. He looks around as he does not see him.

"Hey Brandon, have you seen Carter"? Luke asks Brandon.

Brandon frowns as he realizes that Carter is not here. "No, I thought he was with us"? Brandon said to them.

This alarms the teens as the ghost of Elliot Decker appears to them. "What troubles you rangers? I am Elliot Decker, Spirit Warriors Yellow Ranger". Elliot said to them.

The teens look at the ghost of Elliot Decker. "It's Carter, he ran away as we went up to see our family branch". Kelsea said to Elliot.

Elliot frowns as he knows that Carter is his descendant. "This is not good. If a monster finds him, he could get into some trouble". Elliot said to them.

Lina is concerned about Carter. She sighs as Carter is the cynical guy on the team. 'We need to go find him'. Lina thought to herself.

"If a monster does find him, he could be fighting a monster alone". Monty said to them. The teens and the ghost of Elliot Decker leave the Oasis to find Carter.

In the woods, Carter is still angry as his father's words is playing in his head. 'We descend from warriors'. Carter grits his teeth as he kicks at a rock.

All the sudden, he gets surrounded by SHUMD and the wolf warrior monster. "You must be that yellow Spirit Warrior Descendant. You are all alone just like your ancestor was". The wolf warrior monster said to Carter.

Carter frowns as he grabs his morphor out. "My ancestor, alone, yeah right", Carter said as he does not believe it.

"Star Descendants Online", Carter said as he morphs into his ranger form.

The wolf warrior monster charges in at Carter as it claws at him. Carter dodges it as he grabs his star sword sword out. He slashes at the wolf warrior monster.

The wolf warrior monster dodges the slashes as it smacks Carter with its tail. Carter lands on the ground as he laying on his stomach. 'This is just great. This monster is getting the better of me, and I am all alone to deal with it'. Carter thought to himself. "I need the others now". Carter yells out loud.

Just then, the others shows up they are in ranger form. "Hey back off wolfie", Brandon said as he is holding his star sword.

Carter is surprised to see them defending him when he needs it most. "Are you ok"? Lina asks Carter. He looks at the purple ranger as she is defending him. "What were you thinking trying to fight a monster by your self"? Melissa asks Carter. "Running away is also a bad idea". Kelsea said to Carter. "Easy guys, at least we found him". Artemis said to them.

As Carter sees the rangers at work, he looks and sees his ancestor right next to him. "You should never run away from your problems and fighting that monster alone is also a bad idea, Carter Jameson". Elliot said to Carter.

Carter looks at him as he is angry about it. "Yeah well my dad said that we descended from warriors, and now he is dead because of their causes". Carter said to Elliot.

Elliot shakes his head to Carter. "Carter, you must understand that they are more than your teammates. They are also becoming your friends. The more you open up to them, the more they will stand by you even in the most difficult of time". Elliot said to Carter.

Carter nods as he is starting to understand now. "I understand now". Carter said to Elliot. Elliot nods as he looks at him. "Then go finish off that wolf warrior monster". Elliot said to Carter.

Carter nods as he gets back up again. He powers up his star sword. The wolf warrior monster is about to claw at Lina. "Hey you wolf freak, get away from her". Carter said as kicks at it.

Lina looks at Carter as she nods to him. "Thanks Carter", Lina said to Carter. The rangers nod in agreement.

The wolf warrior monster glares at the yellow ranger. "What you should have been down and out"? The wolf warrior monster yells at Carter.

Carter glares at the wolf warrior monster. "You are wrong. I am not going to run away from my problems anymore, and you will not harm my teammates either". Carter said as he powers up his weapon.

"Star Sword Yellow Ranger Star Pentagon", Carter said as he uses his star sword to create a star pentagon. He swings the sword at the star pentagon.

The Wolf Warrior Monster gets hit by the yellow star pentagon as it gets destroyed. "No", Wolf Warrior Monster said as it is turned to a ghostly spirit as it vanishes to thin air.

The rangers gather around Carter as the battle is finished. "I am glad that you guys actually found me". Carter said to them. "Yeah well don't make a habit of it". Luke said to them. The teens nod as Carter smiles at his ancestor as they head back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Carter is looking at his family branch as he looks at the leaf with his father's name on it and how it is connected to his ancestor. Monty looks at Carter. "You alright", Monty asks Carter.

Carter looks at Monty as he shrugs to him. "It turns out my dad is the great grand son of Elliot Decker. I suppose he must have heard the stories over the years from his father and grand father to make my mom think he was insane and divorced him". Carter said to Monty.

Monty nods to Carter as it gets him curious about his family branch. "That must be rough. Plus your mom is wrong about it as well". Monty said to Carter.

Carter nods as he looks at Monty. "Yeah she is", Carter said to Monty. As the rangers departed, Carter notices a strange red leaf disconnected from a family branch. 'I wonder why that leaf is disconnected from its family branch'? Carter thought to himself as he and the teens leave the Oasis.

End Chapter

This is the Carter focused chapter. Plus the third poll is up concerning which ranger powers the rangers should learn about first. Plus the next chapter will reveal what color the Mystery Color #2 is going to be.

Next Chapter: The Wild Navy Star Descendant


	5. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: The Wild Navy Descendant

The ghost of Levi McKnight returns to the Oasis as he found his descendant. He sighs as he meets up with the ghost of Matt. "I take it you found your descendant". Matt said to Levi.

Levi nods as he relaxes some. "Yeah, I found her". Levi said to Matt. He is worried about Corey and the other rangers that gotten captured by Ivano.

Matt looks at Levi as he is curious about the others. "Have you heard anything from Bridgette or Stella yet"? Matt asks Levi.

Levi shakes his head to Matt. "Nothing as of yet, Matt. I hope that the red ranger will be found soon". Levi said to Matt. Matt nods in agreement as they join with the other ghosts in the tree.

At the Hamilton residence, 14 year old Tess is listening to music as she is being wild and carefree. She has porcelain skin with sea blue eyes, long wavy blond hair, and freckles. She is around 5'4. She has a navy blue crop top with a pink skirt, with white running shoes. She notices her older half brother coming in late. "So where have you been, Luke"? Tess asks Luke as she is giving him some attitude.

Luke rolls his eyes to Tess as the two of them have a dog and cat kind of relationship even when they first met. "I had things to take care of Tess. Should you be doing homework instead of goofing off". Luke said to Tess.

Tess rolls her eyes to Luke. "You know one of these days you are going to forget what relaxing and having fun is like because you are going to become a workaholic". Tess said to Luke.

Luke rolls his eyes at his younger half sister. "At least I know the rules and responsibilities and follow them to the tee". Luke said to Tess.

As an argument is about to break out, Tammy walks in the kitchen. "Alright you two settle down, dinner will be ready soon". Tammy said to them.

Tess sighs as she went up to her room. She notices that her room is picked up and tidy like someone taken some cleaning supplies and went to town on her room. "I could have sworn I left my room in a huge mess". Tess said to herself. She notices something that is out of place and out of the ordinary on her dresser. On her dresser, she sees a star compass morphor. Plus she spots the note that came with it.

'Answer call of your ranger ancestor

To fulfill a destiny just like your ranger ancestor. You are a Star Descendant'.

Tess rolls her eyes as she does not believe it. She throws the note away and puts the morphor in the dresser drawer. "I am a star descendant, yeah right". Tess said to herself.

Luke hears what his half sister said as he is shocked by it. 'My half sister becoming a ranger, no way'. Luke thought to himself as they are still looking for three more people who are also star descendants to be found. 'I must discuss this with Brandon'. Luke thought to himself as he has a full mind to call him up after dinner.

Back at the evil Tower, Xolicernic is keeping watch on the monitors on which ghost has chosen their descendant. As it alerts him that the ghost of Levi has chosen his descendant, Xolicernic has an evil look on his face as he found a new obsession. 'So it begins for me'. Xolicernic thought to himself.

"Lord Ivano, I have news", Xolicernic said to Ivano. He rushes over to Ivano as he bows to him.

Ivano looks at Xolicernic as he is very interested into learning about it. "What is it"? Ivano asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Ivano as he has a new obsession. "The ghost of Levi has chosen his descendant has chosen his descendant". Xolicernic said to Ivano as he made a picture of the girl.

Ivano looks at the picture. "She will be a threat, Xolicernic". Ivano said to Xolicernic as he grabs another figurine. He sprinkles his evil dust on it. The figurine is the mutant microphone monster. "Destroy those rangers, and make sure that this girl is out of the way first". Ivano said to the mutant microphone monster.

As the monster got its orders, it leaves the evil tower. Xolicernic has a sneaky look on his face as he wants to get a good look of this girl that gotten chosen by Levi. He also leaves the evil tower.

The next morning, Tess is getting ready for school as she has not brushed her hair yet. She is still puzzled on the strange item and note she got yesterday. As she is getting ready, she hears Luke's voice. "Hurry up Tess", Luke said to Tess.

Tess rolls her eyes at Luke as she does not care if she is on time or late for school. "Geez, you know you should be an annoying drill sergeant". Tess said to Luke. She comes out from her room with her back in tow.

Luke nods as he looks at her. He gets a strange feeling that she is a ranger. Tess follows her brother to the truck as she does not know that her morphor got moved to her purse.

In the student parking lot, Tess pretty much took off to the school building as she walks up with her friends. Luke is not too far behind as Brandon catch up with him. "Hey Luke", Brandon said to Luke.

Luke looks at Brandon as he nods to him. "Hey, I think I found another descendant, but I think she does not truly believe it yet". Luke said to Brandon.

This is news hits Brandon as it is very surprising. "Who is it"? Brandon curiously asks Luke.

Luke glances back at Brandon. "It is my younger half sister, Tess. She is a freshman. Last night I heard her said I am a Star Descendant yeah right". Luke said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as it could be that the enemy launch an attack against her. "I will have to confirm that it is your half sister, Luke. Plus they could launch an attack against her". Brandon said to Luke.

Luke sighs as he realizes this as well. "I know, and plus we need to tell the others especially Artemis, Carter, and Kelsea. They are the freshmen in our team". Luke points it out to Brandon.

Brandon nods as it is a plan. "Your right, plus the others can keep an eye on her as well". Brandon said to Luke.

Luke nods as he likes that plan a lot. "Right", Luke said to Brandon as the two went in the school building.

In class, Tess is doddling in her notebook as she is not paying attention to the teacher. Artemis notice her necklace glowing in a bright navy color. She glances over to Tess.

"Is she the one that Brandon told us about"? Kelsea asks Artemis. Artemis nods to Kelsea as the glow disappeared. "Yeah", Artemis said to Kelsea.

Tess looks at them as she is wondering what they are talking about. Plus she is the only one that saw the glow. 'Ok that is very weird. First that strange device on my dresser, and that note saying that I am a Star Descendant. Now that strange glow from a necklace in a bright navy color'. Tess thought to herself.

As soon as class is over, Tess pretty much took off to her locker. All the sudden, she bumps into one of the upperclassmen. "Geez, what is with everyone today? Is today lets stare at me day or something"? Tess asks the girl.

The girl is Lina as she looks at her. "No I don't think that at all. Plus I do apologize for bumping into you. My name is Lina". Lina said to Tess.

Tess nods as they stand up. "That's good, it just so weird all morning long". Tess said to Lina.

Lina smiles to the young freshman. "I am sure you will figure it out". Lina said to Tess.

As Tess leaves the area, Brandon walks up to Lina as his necklace also glowed while they were talking. "She is one of us, Lina". Brandon said to Lina.

Lina nods to Brandon as she looks at him. "Yes I felt it as well. If the enemy does find out about her, she could be in danger Brandon". Lina said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he realizes that she could be in danger. "It is only a matter of telling her the truth and protecting her before they find her first". Brandon said to Lina.

Lina nods as she looks at Brandon. "Your right", Lina said to Brandon as they went to class.

During lunch, the teens are sitting together. "So Tess is a Star Descendant". Carter said to them. Brandon nods to Carter. "Yeah my necklace and Artemis's necklace comfirms it". Brandon said to them.

Luke sighs as he realizes that there is no turning back now. "I never thought my half sister is one of us. It is like there must be a mistake about it. Tess is not the responsible type. I mean she is a wild child and a rule breaker". Luke said to them.

Melissa looks at Luke as she shakes her head. "I don't think there could be a mistake. I mean both Brandon's necklace and Artemis's necklace pretty much glowed near her right". Melissa said to Luke.

Monty nods in agreement. "Yeah plus we have to protect her from them". Monty said to Luke.

Luke sighs as they proven their points to him. "She can not deny it as much I want to as well. She is coming to the Oasis with us after school". Luke said to them. Brandon and the others nod in agreement as they continue talking.

At another table, Tess notices her brother talking with the others. 'Since when he is hanging out with different people'. Tess thought to herself as she is talking without her friends.

After school, Tess is cutting through the park to a music shop that she often visits too. She has her smart music player on her as she is listening to some music. She conveniently avoided Luke as she went on her way.

All the sudden, Tess gets surrounded by SHUMD, a mutant microphone monster, and Xolicernic. "What in the world"? Tess asks herself as she is in a load of trouble.

"I can not imagine that my long lost estranged son picked someone like you to become a Power Ranger. You are a threat to my master's plan". Xolicernic said to Tess.

Tess is freaked out as she looks at the being. "Listen pal, I do not know what you are talking about. I am not the follow the rules type to become a ranger". Tess said as she tries to make a run for it.

Xolicernic frowns as she makes a run for it. "After her now", Xolicernic said to them. The SHUMD and the mutant microphone monster chases Tess.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are doing some training. Luke is mad that he missed Tess after school. "I should have caught her before she left the school". Luke said to them.

Brandon shakes his head to Luke. "We will catch up to her, Luke". Brandon said to Luke.

All the sudden, the alarm is going off as it alerts the teens to the monitors. "Is that Tess"? Lina asks them.

They see Tess being ambushed by SHUMD, a mutant microphone monster, and one of the officers. "She is in trouble". Monty said to them.

Luke grits his teeth as the enemy has found his half sister. "Yeah", Luke said to them.

Brandon looks at them. "Let's go", Brandon said to them. The teens are heading out to them.

Kathleen looks at Luke as she sighs as it is his sister. "Luke, sometimes being a ranger is more than responsibility and following rules. It is about destiny as well". Kathleen said to Luke.

Luke nods as it is something he never thought about. "I see then". Luke said as he is getting concerned about Tess.

Back at the park, Tess is still running from the strange things. The ghost of Levi McKnight appears to her. "I am Levi McKnight, and I am your ancestor, Tess. You must believe that you are a Star Descendant. I am the one that chose you". Levi said to Tess.

Tess is stunned by this as she looks at her ancestor. "Why did you chose me? I not a rule follower like my older half brother". Tess said to Levi.

Levi shakes his head to Tess. "It is not just about being a rule follower Tess. You have good and wild heart, Tess. Plus it is about destiny, and it is your destiny to join the team and save the world just like your half brother. Plus being a ranger is also a family affair". Levi said to Tess.

Tess is caught off guard as her half brother is mentioned to her. "What do you mean by just like my half brother"? Tess asks Levi.

Right then, Luke and the others arrive as they are not morphed yet. "Tess, you should have come with me after school". Luke said to Tess.

Tess rolls her eyes at Luke as she has a lot more questions. "What do you know about this"? Tess asks Luke.

Luke looks at Tess as he grabs his morphor out. "Tess, do you have something that looks like this"? Luke asks Tess as he shows his to her.

Tess is stunned as she looks at the blue Star Compass Morphor. She looks in her purse as she grabs a navy star compass morphor. "This thing, I thought I left it at home". Tess said to Luke.

Luke shakes his head to Tess. "You must have it with you at all times for now on, Tess. You have an ancestor that was a Power Ranger and so do I, we are on the same team as well". Luke said to Tess.

Xolicernic looks at the rangers. "Talking is over, I am Xolicernic". Xolicernic said to them as he sends a psychic blast at them.

Brandon notices this as it is heading towards Luke and Tess. "Luke, Tess watch out", Brandon said to them.

Luke and Tess dodge the psychic blast. They jump to the side as Tess frowns as she realizes that it is time for her to fight. "I may not understand any of this, but let me tell you something ugly. No one messes with my older half brother but me got it. I AM A STAR DESCENDANT". Tess yells out loud as she activates her morphor in a bright navy color. In doing so, she fires a bronze music beam with gold and silver musical notes at the SHUMD, the mutant microphone monster, and Xolicernic.

The monster and Xolicernic stumbles back some as the minions are destroyed. The teens are surprised by it. "What did I just do"? Tess asks them as as she just surprised herself.

Luke has a small grin as his sister is finally understanding it. "Tess, say Star Descendant Online. Just trust me". Luke said to Tess. The others grab their morphors out.

Tess nods as she looks at the monster and the officer. "Star Descendant Online", Tess said as she morphs into her ranger form for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Tess is in fighting stance a navy star went down from her head to her feet. Flash images of the five previous mixed colored rangers in their ranger form and poses are on each point of the star. Tess has a nav colored ranger suit with a skirt. On the chest, it has a white star with the five symbols from the previous five white ranger teams on it. Her helmet is also white with a star as the visor. She grabs her star sword as it has star emblem on the tip of the sword. She is standing in front of a techno concert as she is in her ranger pose. "Descendant of the Guardian of Techno, Star Descendant Navy Ranger". Tess said as she is in ranger form.

Tess looks at her ranger suit as she is very excited about it. "Ok now let's kick their butts", Tess said to them.

Melissa smirks to Tess as she likes her attitude. "I am all for that". Melissa said to Tess.

As the fight begins, the mutant microphone monster and Xolicernic charges at them. Xolicernic frowns as he is dismayed that the ghost of Levi picked a female to be a ranger. "You may not be the red ranger, but you are not a deserving one". Xolicernic said to Tess.

Tess frowns as she glares at Xolicernic. "Oh yeah you deserve getting your butt kicked". Tess said to him. She slashes her star sword at him.

Xolicernic easy dodges them as he uses his psychic power to throw her towards the others.

Tess lands on the ground hard. "I got your back sis". Luke said to Tess. Tess looks at Luke as he gives her a hand. "Thanks", Tess said to Luke.

The microphone monster fires its sound waves at them again. Luke is send back some as he lands further away.

"Luke", the teens yell out to him. Tess is stunned as she has to be the one to save the day.

Tess glares at the mutant microphone monster as she had it. "My ancestor told me that being a ranger is more than responsibility. It is also about destiny as well". Tess said as she powers up her star sword.

"Star Sword Navy Ranger Star Pentagon ", Tess said as she draws out a navy star with her sword. She swings her sword at it, and the navy star is sent flying towards the mutant microphone monster.

The mutant microphone monster gets hit directly by Tess's attack as it is turn to dust. Xolicernic frowns as he realizes he has found a new obsession. "I will be back Rangers, and next time you won't win especially you navy ranger". Xolicernic said to them as he takes off.

The teens gather around Tess as they found their newest teammate. "For a first timer, that was not bad at all". Carter said to them. "Yeah but what did that Xolicernic mean by you won't win, Tess"? Artemis asks Tess.

Tess shrugs as she has no clue. "No clue but that psycho really does not like me for some reason. I mean he said that I am not a deserving one even though I am not the red ranger". Tess said to them.

The rangers look at each other as it is something very strange about it. "Maybe Alexander or Kathleen knows something about it". Monty said to them.

"Alexander or Kathleen", Tess said to them as she is in for a huge surprise.

Brandon nods to Tess. "Yeah you will be surprised by out headquarters". Brandon said to Tess. The teens teleport to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Tess is in awe as she and the others are in civilian form. "This is the Oasis". Tess said to them.

Brandon nods to Tess as the five mentors look at Tess. Kathleen looks at "You are chosen as the Navy Ranger, Tess Hamilton. The reason why your ranger color does not like the others because yours is composed of five previous rangers who has an unique color during their ranger days. It is composed of bronze who belongs to your ancestor from Music Force, indigo from Unity Force, black from Elemental Saints, diamond from Underdog Squad, and Cyan from Elemental Saints". Kathleen said to Tess.

Tess nods to Kathleen as she understands. She puts her hand on the tree trunk as it is lead to her family tree. "I take it that lead to my family tree". Tess said to them.

Kathleen nods to Tess. "That's correct", Kathleeen said to Tess. She looks at Tess as she has her two rangers that has ancestors from Music Force.

Tess nods as she is starting to understand it. "I see then". Tess said to Kathleen.

As the teens are introducing themselves to Tess, she looks at her newly teammates. "I suppose this is something I have to get use to huh". Tess said to Luke.

Luke nods in agreement. "Yeah and Tess, there will be times that I will be worried about you alright, and there will be times that we will have to work together to get the job done alright". Luke said to Tess.

Tess looks at Luke as she nods to him. "Yes Luke", Tess said to Luke. As the two half siblings share an understanding, the teens are heading out from the Oasis.

Meanwhile, Alexander is walking around town as he notices an old woman who is about to cross the street. She has mostly white hair and her eyes are covered by speciality sunglasses. She looks almost 100 years old, and she has a very unique necklace. She has a simple blue dress with flats. "Excuse me, may I help you cross this street"? Alexander asks the old woman.

The woman looks at Alexander as he is holding the sun pendant necklace. "Of course, that necklace, it belonged to my mother. I have been looking for it for 19 years". The old woman said to Alexander.

Alexander looks at the woman. "I found it in a junk yard. I figured it must be returned to its rightful owner, you Ms. Cots". Alexander said to the woman named Ms. Cot.

Ms. Cots looks Alexander as she smirks at him. "You know who I am, don't you. I go by Avalon these days". Avalon said to Alexander.

Alexander nods to Avalon. "Yes I do, and the rangers will need help finding the red ranger. It is your great grand son". Alexander said to Avalon.

Avalon sighs as she has spent a long time trying to find him. "My grand daughter got pregnant and abandoned him at the hospital. She disrespected the origins of my mother's family, and I despise the father as well". Avalon said to Alexander.

As Alexander hands the necklace to Avalon, the two parted ways. Avalon looks at the sky as she misses her husband dearly. "I will find him Adam. I swear it". Avalon said to herself as she went on her way.

End Chapter

Yeah Tess's color is Navy. Plus Ms. Starry Oaks is the creator of Tess. Please vote in the poll about which ranger power they should learn first.

Next chapter: Selfish Pink


	6. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: We are the Same Pink

At the Collins household, Melissa walks in the house after a long day of school and training at the Oasis. It has been a couple of days since Tess has join the the team. Plus Melissa is very interested about learning more about her family history.

"Hey mom, did your grand parents ever told you any stories about their grand parents"? Melissa asks Cate.

Cate looks at Melissa as she is the middle child. "No why is there something you want to know"? Cate asks Melissa..

Melissa looks at Cate as she has that determined look on her face. She does not take no for an answer. "Yeah what is my family heritage and our family tree like"? Melissa asks Cate.

Cate looks at Melissa as she does not know. "I have not done much research into it honey". Cate said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Cate as there must be something. "Come on you must know something about our family tree"? Melissa said to her mom as she is pushing on the subject.

Cate looks at Melissa as she has enough of it. "I do not know a thing about our family tree. Just go do your homework in your room". Cate said to Melissa.

Melissa grabs her backpack as she heads up to her room. She sits on her bed as she is doing her homework. 'Is my mom trying to hide something from me or maybe my ranger ancestor comes from someone on dad's side of the family? Plus what's with Tess's ranger ancestor and the connection to that creepy freak? Plus I am more curious about the red ranger's family tree branch'. Melissa thought to herself as she thinks back to the discovery back at the Oasis after the most recent ranger battle vs that mutant microphone monster and Xolicernic.

Flashback

The teens are up in the Ranger Family Tree. "There are so many family tree branches in this tree". Tess said to them. Luke nods to his half sister. "Yes, ours is right over here". Luke said to them.

Melissa looks at them as she notices a family tree branch that is unusual. It is very long, and it is intertwined with Brandon's and Artemis's family tree branches. She notices a lone red leaf that is not connected to the rest of the leaves.

As Melissa gets closer to that family tree branch, a voice calls for them. "You must head home for the evening rangers". Alexander said to them. As the teens nod, Melissa feels a nudge from Monty. "Come on Melissa, you can always ask about it tomorrow". Monty said to Melissa. Melissa sighs as she went with them. 'I wonder if that red leaf is the red ranger. More importantly, why is it so far away from the other leaves on that family branch'? Melissa asks herself as she leaves the Oasis with the teens.

End Flashback

Melissa sighs as she is starring down on her homework. 'If I can't find the answers I want to know, I will get the answers I want to know'. Melissa thought to herself. She went up to the attic as she takes her homework with her. The attic is mostly a clean room as various family heirlooms are up here unlike most attics.

Melissa notices a book in a book case. Her curiosity gets the better of her yet again. "Melissa time for dinner". Donovan said as he is home from work as a bounty hunter catching wanted criminals. Melissa sighs as she gets called down stairs for dinner.

Back at the evil Tower, Xolicernic is in a bad mood. "What is your problem, Xolicernic? Are the rangers too much for you already"? Satanicus asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic glares at the devil like officer. "Not at all devil worshipper, I have a new obsession in the Navy ranger. She will have to learn the truth about her true family line". Xolicernic said to Satancius as he has a plan forming.

Satanicus rolls his eyes at Xolicernic. "What ever you say, Xolicernic". Satanicus said to Xolicernic.

Ivano looks at them as he picks a figurine of a demon monster. It is the mutant eagle demon monster. As Ivano puts the dust on the figurine, the figurine grows as the mutant eagle demon monster.

The mutant eagle demon monster stretches its wings as it wants to fly. Ivano looks at the eagle demon monster. "I want you to destroy the power rangers". Ivano said to the mutant eagle demon monster.

The demon monster nods to Ivano as it gets the orders. "It will be my pleasure". The mutant eagle demon monster said to Ivano as it flies away.

The next morning at Angel Grove High, Melissa is carrying a book that she found in the attic late last night. "Hey guys, you will never guess what I found at my house last night". Melissa said to them as she catch up with Brandon and the others.

Tess glances at Melissa as she is curious. "What a winning lottery ticket from 100 years ago"? Tess said to Melissa.

The teens look at Tess as they are skeptical about it. "Actually it is a book on the history of Power Rangers, and it belonged to someone named Adrienne Rodriquez. It was in the attic of all places, and it came with a note. The note says". Melissa said to them.

'If you are a ranger in the future, I hope my book will help you in finding your way to your destiny. Seeing is Believing, Adrienne Rodriquez'.

The teens look at each other as they look at the book. "It could have some clues on things like that freak Xolicernic, and actually learn more about the teams that our ancestors came from". Melissa said to them.

Luke frowns as Xolicernic did have that glare look down on Tess like a psychotic person would. "I do not know Melissa. I mean it is a possibility that some of the teams are not in that particular book". Luke said to Melissa.

Monty nods in agreement with Luke. "It is an interesting find, but it looks very old and an antique". Monty said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as she wants them to believe her. "Come on guys, it might give us more clues on who the red ranger is". Melissa said to them.

Brandon looks at Melissa as he is kind of skeptical about it. "I do not know Melissa. I mean it is better to confirm it with Artemis's and my necklaces". Brandon said to Melissa.

Carter nods in agreement as he has his arms crossed. "You are being pushy and selfish about it". Carter said to Melissa.

Lina nods in agreement with Carter. "Yeah plus it is wrong to jump to conclusions". Lina said to Melissa.

Melissa frowns as she is hearing this. "I can't believe you guys are being dismissive about it". Melissa said to them as she takes off.

The teens look at each other as they just do not know what to think. "Do you guys think Melissa is right about finding the red ranger through the book"? Kelsea asks them.

Artemis shrugs to Kelsea as she is not sure about it. "I am not sure Kelsea". Artemis said to Kelsea as they went to class.

In the library, Melissa is on the computer as she is looking up information about Adrienne Rodriquez. She notices a website that catches her eyes. "Adrienne Rodriquez wins gold at the Olympics in Track and Field and Swimming". Melissa said to herself as she is reading an article on it.

As Melissa clicks on the website, she sees a photo of her with her friends. "Adrienne was Olympian", Melissa said to herself as she learns something about her. She frowns as she is wondering if she will make her family legacy proud. Melissa looks down on herself as she takes the book with her as she prints off the information about the article as well.

After school, Melissa is at the park as she is feeling down on herself. She has the book in her lap with the article on the inside. She is sitting on a bench as she watches the people walking by. "Will I make my family legacy proud of me? Or will I fail and fall on my butt"? Melissa said to herself.

"You must see to believe in yourself and your power, Melissa". The ghost of Adrienne Rodriquez said to Melissa.

Melissa is startled as she looks around to find the owner of the female voice. "Who said that"? Melissa asks herself.

"I did Melissa", the ghost of Adrienne said to Melissa. The ghost of Adrienne has a compassionate look on her face.

Melissa looks at the ghost of Adrienne. "Are you my ranger ancestor"? Melissa asks Adrienne.

Adrienne nods to Melissa as she smiles at her. "Indeed I am, and you have my book when I was a teenager". Adrienne said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at the book as she looks at her ancestor. "This is your book all along. My mom did not tell me about you". Melissa said to Adrienne.

Adrienne shakes her head to Melissa. "Sometimes, you got to ask the right person to know something". Adrienne said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Adrienne. "Why did you pick me to be a Star Descendant? I mean Owen is the one that gets the perfect grades and things like that. Plus we are nothing alike. I mean you are athletic and I am in art and music". Melissa asks Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Melissa. "That might be true Melissa, but we hold the same passion and determination as the pink ranger, remember that". Adrienne said Melissa.

All the sudden, Melissa notices people are running away in fear of something as SHUMD and the mutant eagle demon monster attacking. "You know what you have to do right". Adrienne said to Melissa.

Melissa nods to Adrienne as she does know. "Yeah", Melissa said to Adrienne as she grabs her morphor out to contact the others. "Guys we got trouble at the park". Melissa said to them.

"We are on our way", Brandon said to Melissa. Melissa glares at the SHUMD minions as she punches at them.

However as the mutant Eagle demon monster spots the teenage girl as it recognizes something about her. "You are the descendant of that pink Elemental Saint ranger". The mutant eagle demon monster said to Melissa.

Melissa glares at the demon monster as she dodges the talons that was fired at her. "You really ask for it, bird brain". Melissa said to the demon monster.

Brandon and the others arrive at the scene. "You ok Melissa", Brandon said to Melissa.

Melissa nods to Brandon as she sees the others. "Yeah", Melissa said to Brandon. She is ready to fight back.

"Star Descendants Online", they said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The mutant eagle demon monster charges in as fires its feathers at them. The rangers dodges it as the talons land into the ground. "Geez another second and those talons would have hit us". Carter said to them.

The eagle demon monster swoops down as it grabs Melissa by her shoulders. The pink ranger is stunned as she is lifted into the air. "Let me go", Melissa said to the demon monster.

The rangers are stunned by this as this is they are in a pickle. "We can not hit the monster with Melissa in claws". Brandon said to them.

"Yeah but what can we do"? Luke asks Brandon as he is not happy about this.

The rangers are being hit by the feathers by the mutant eagle demon monster as they takes a stumble to the ground. "Melissa, you are the only one that defeat that thing". Monty said to Melissa.

Artemis nods in agreement. "Yeah we can't hit that thing, but you can". Artemis said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as she is being taken an unwanted ride. She also remembers what the ghost of Adrienne said to her. 'You got to belief in yourself and power'. Melissa thought to herself. She swings her legs back and forth.

The mutant eagle demon monster notices that the flight is getting uneasy. The pink ranger kicks it in the chest and face as it is losing its grip.

Melissa is flying towards the ground as she is caught by Kelsea, Tess, and Brandon. "Thanks guys", Melissa said to them.

Brandon nods to Melissa as he smiles to her. "Your welcome", Brandon said to Melissa.

The mutant eagle demon monster frowns as it lost its catch of the day. "You dare to escape from my claws pink ranger". The mutant eagle demon monster said to them.

Melissa glares at the demon monster. "I will defeat you just like my ancestor did. We may be different, but we share the same determination and passion of a pink ranger". Melissa said to the demon monster.

Melissa powers up her star sword. "Star Sword Pink Ranger Star Pentagon", Melissa said as she draws out a pink star pentagon. She swings it with her star sword.

As the pink star pentagon is sent flying, it hits the demon monster directly. The demon monster is destroyed as it is blown to black dust. Melissa has a proud look on her face as she defeated a monster. The rangers teleported away to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Tiberius looks at them as they came back from the battle. "Well done rangers especially you, Melissa". Tiberius said to Melissa.

Melissa nods to them as she has a smile on her face. "Thanks, I know I can come as pushy, but that's because I do not take no an answer and I am determined as well. I will learn to be less pushy on things". Melissa said to them.

The teens nod to Melissa as they know it is something that she will work on. "Great to hear that", Tess said to Melissa. "Agreed", Carter said to Melissa. Brandon looks at the lone red leaf on a family tree branch that is intertwined with his and Artemis's family tree. 'Could Melissa be right about the red ranger could be figured out through that book of hers? Plus why is that leaf further away from us'? Brandon thought to himself as he is curious about the red ranger.

End Chapter

Yeah Melissa has her focus chapter. Plus the relation thing, IT IS NEEDED FOR THIS STORY. Why else is it called Star Descendants. Plus please vote on the poll that I have on which powers that the rangers should learn about first.

Next Chapter: Speak Up Purple Descendant


	7. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: Speak Up Purple Descendant

Lina sighs as she is visiting her dad's grave. Ever since her dad died, Lina does not like violence of any kind, but she does admire people that fight to defend others. Then again, she is one of those people that do defend others from the evil forces. "Oh dad, I miss you more than you know". Lina said to her father's grave.

Lina sighs as she leaves the cemetery. She bumps into a guy as she looks at him. "I am so sorry about that". Lina said the guy.

The guy nods to Lina as he has an Asian descend skin tone with jet black hair. The two of them stand up again. He has a black hoodie with a red tee shirt underneath and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes making it impossible to tell what color they are. He has a pair of worn blue jeans with worn white tennis shoes with red shoe strings. "You are telling the truth, and I do accept your apology miss". The guy said to Lina as he walks away.

Lina is curious on who the guy is. She is even more curious on how he know that she is telling the truth just like that. 'Could he be the red ranger'? Lina thought to herself as she went home.

Back at the evil tower, Xolicernic is building something in his work shop as Sergiobot is looking at the monitors and the previous battle footage. "I find it very interesting that these rangers does not have a red ranger yet". Sergiobot said to them.

Zilenya looks at Sergiobot as she could not help but to agree. "Yes sooner or later those teenage brats won't win without a red ranger". Zilenya said to Sergiobot.

Diamanda rolls her eyes at them. "I would like to see them being destroyed with out a red ranger at all". Diamanda said to them.

Satanicus nods in agreement. "Yes however it depends on whether that ghost of Stella Scott Winchester has found that descendant". Satanicus said to them.

Xolicernic frowns as he hears that name being mentioned. "She is not the only one that still need to find their descendant". Xolicernic said to them.

Ivano frowns as he looks at his six officers. "Enough all of you", Ivano said to them. He grabs a devil figurine from the self. As he sprinkles the dust on it, the figurine grew as it becomes the Devilo.

Devilo is an actual monster not a creation as it is ready to fight again. "How can I serve you, my lord"? Devilo asks Ivano.

Ivano looks at Devilo. "Destroy the Power Rangers", Ivano said to Devilo. Devilo has a sneaky and devious look on its face. It takes off to fight the rangers.

It has been a couple of days since the unexpected bump into the guy at the cemetery. Lina is thinking about it still as she is heading into school.

Brandon looks at Lina as he catches up with her. "Hey Lina", Brandon said to Lina. He went up to her.

Lina turns around as she looks at Brandon. "Hey Brandon", Lina said to Brandon. She smiles at him.

Brandon looks at Lina as he senses something is up with her. "Is everything ok"? Brandon asks Lina.

Lina looks at Brandon as she nods to him. "Yeah Brandon", Lina said to Brandon. She has her books in her hands.

Brandon seems to buy it as he looks at her. "Are you sure, you are more quiet than unusual especially what happened two days ago". Brandon said to Lina.

Lina sighs as she looks at him. "I am fine, Brandon. There is something about that guy at the cemetery that I bumped into. I saw the color red in his shirt and his shoe laces. However I did not get a good look of his face mostly because of the hoodie and the sunglasses over his eyes". Lina said to Brandon.

Brandon looks at Lina as it is something to think about on who is the red ranger. "You know Lina. I wish you would speak up on your own opinion or even speak up against a bully. I am not telling you in a mean manner. I want to help you". Brandon said to Lina.

Lina looks at Brandon as she is feeling kind of down. "I keep my opinions to myself Brandon. Just leave me alone". Lina said to Brandon. She goes off to class.

Brandon is confused on where he went wrong. The others went towards Brandon. "So what's bugging Lina"? Kelsea asks Brandon.

Brandon shrugs as he may have done something wrong. "I probably took things a bit too far to get her to voice her opinions". Brandon said to them.

Melissa shrugs to Brandon as she shakes her head to him. "Lina is a shy and quiet girl Brandon. It may take her awhile to come out of her shell". Melissa said to Brandon.

As the teens head towards class, Brandon shrugs as he is getting curious about the guy that Lina bumped into. 'Is he an ally or one the guys that attacked me last year'? Brandon thought to himself as he went with them.

Lina is on her free period as she went outside to the gazebo close by to the school garden. She grabs a sketch book as she is drawing something for her next painting.

"Your opinions does matter when everyone hears it, Catalina". A voice said to Lina.

Lina is startled like she is overwhelmed all the sudden. "Who are you"? Lina asks out there.

The ghost of Zoe Beckett Shepard appears to Lina. "My name is Zoe, and I am your ranger ancestor". Zoe said to Lina.

Lina is getting really overwhelmed as she feels really uneasy. Her eyes roll backwards as she faints in the gazebo. The ghost of Zoe sighs as she did not expect that to happen. "So much for that approach". The ghost of Zoe said to herself as she goes to find help.

During lunch the teens gather together. Luke notices that Lina is not there. "Have you guys seen Lina"? Luke asks them. The teens look at each other realizing that it could be a serious problem.

"Not since this morning". Monty said to them.

"Ditto that", Carter said to them.

Brandon looks at them as he got to the table. "Lina is not here". Brandon said to them. He is getting concerned that something could have happened.

Tess looks at them as she shakes her head. "We should probably go look for her". Tess said to them. The teens quickly got up as they left the lunchroom.

The teens run outside as they spot Lina in the gazebo laying on the floor. "Lina", the teens said to Lina. "We should get a teacher". Artemis said to them. Brandon nods as they bring Lina inside as Kelsea grabs her things.

In the nurse's office, Lina is laying on a bed as the nurse lays a damp cloth on her forehead. "If you guys didn't find her when you did, she could have gotten overheated by the sun". The nurse said to them.

The teens sigh in relief as they got the good news. The nurse gives them some privacy and space. "I wonder what caused her to faint like that"? Melissa asks them. The teens shrug as they do not know. "Not sure, I believe Lina may know". Brandon said to them.

It is not too long that Lina comes around as she sees her friends. "Guys, how did I get here"? Lina asks them.

"Brandon brought you here on his back. We found you in the gazebo out cold like you fainted or something". Carter said to Lina as he is being rude to her.

Luke glares at Carter as he shakes his head. "Seriously Carter, you are giving her a hard time". Luke said to Carter.

Melissa sits next to Lina. "What happened anyways"? Melissa asks Lina. She wants to get to the bottom of it.

Lina looks at them as she feels down. "You guys will find it embarrassing". Lina said to them.

Tess looks at Lina as she is kind of skeptical. "Come on, it can not be an embarrassing like doing something really stupid". Tess points it out to Lina.

Lina shakes her head to them. "No I meet my ranger ancestor, and I fainted as I saw her". Lina said to them.

Monty looks at Lina as he is skeptical about it. "You actually fainted when you met your ranger ancestor". Monty said to Lina.

Brandon gives Monty a look as it is not the right time to say that to her. "Cool it Monty", Brandon said to Monty.

Lina looks at them as they seem not to believe her. "It is true on what happened, guys. Maybe I should have never told you what happened". Lina said to them as she runs out from the nurse's office.

The teens gives Monty a look as they are mad at him. "Was that even needed"? Carter asks Monty. Monty looks at them as he realizes that he should apologize to Lina. "I guess I should apologize to her then". Monty said to them.

"Duh Monty", Tess said to Monty. She gives him a look. "It was her reaction on how she find out about her ranger ancestor. It was completely natural. Even though I have not met mine yet". Luke said to Monty. Monty sighs as he is the one to apologize to Lina, and plus he has not met his ranger ancestor yet either.

Lina is walking down the street towards the bad side of town as she is annoyed that Monty said that to her. "Where do you think you are going"? A bully asks Lina. "Yeah especially when you are on our turf"? An other bully asks Lina. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here anyways"? Another bully asks Lina. "We won't hurt you much besides for coming into our turf". The fifth bully said to Lina.

Lina frowns as she is caught in this situation. She starts to head back towards town as she gets surrounded by the five bullies. "You are not getting away that easily girly". The leader said to Lina.

As they go into attack Lina, she tries to get away. However one of the bullies grab her from behind. Lina is struggling in the guy's grip. The leader punches Lina in the face.

All the sudden, the sunlight is getting brighter and stronger for unknown reasons. "RELEASE HER NOW", a male voice said to them in a thundering tone.

The bullies are startled by the strange sunlight. Lina has no clue as she being released. "Let's get out of here", the bullies said to them. The bullies runs away from the scene.

Lina looks at the guy that sent the bullies away. She recognizes him yet again as she looks at him. "It is you from the cemetery. Who are you? My name is Lina"? Lina said to the guy.

The guy looks at Lina. "Who I am is not important, Lina. All I can say is that your friends needs your help. I know that you are very loyal to them like having the strongest and toughest sense of loyalty". The guy said to Lina.

Lina is very confused on how he knows. Her morphor goes off as the guy vanishes from the scene.

"Lina can you hear me"? Brandon asks Lina.

Lina grabs her morphor. "Yeah Brandon", Lina said to Brandon.

"We got trouble and we need your help. This devil like this is giving us a hard time especially on Monty". Brandon said to Lina.

Lina looks at her morphor as she realizes that it is what that guy told her. "I am on my way". Lina said to Brandon. She grabs her morphor out.

"Star Descendant Online", Lina said as she morphs into ranger form as she heads to the battle.

At the warehouse district , the rangers are facing off against Devilo. Monty is not doing so well as he is having a hard time against it.

As the Devilo is about to hit Monty again, Lina jumps in as she slashes at the monster. "How about this for speaking up, back away from my friend". Lina said to Devilo.

Devilo stumbles back some as she gives a hand to Monty. "Are you alright"? Lina asks Monty.

Monty nods to Lina as he is happy to see her. "Yeah, I love your timing though. I am sorry for what I said earlier". Monty said to Lina.

Lina nods as she accepts Monty's apology. "Apology accepted Monty", Lina said to Monty.

Devilo glares at the purple ranger. "You are that descendant of Zoe Beckett. You will be destroyed first". Devilo said to Lina.

Devilo charges in at Lina as he swings his fists at her. Lina dodges it as she powers up her Star Sword. "How about you getting destroyed? Star Sword Purple Star Pentagon", Lina said as she fires the purple star pentagon at Devilo.

As Devilo gets hit and destroyed, the rangers gather around Lina. "You really saved the day, Lina". Tess said to Lina. "I agree", Luke said to Lina.

Brandon and Carter helps Monty up. "We should head back to the Oasis". Brandon said to them. As they teleported away, the guy that saved Lina sees the entire ranger battle. "Why do I get the feeling that I am connected to the gold and silver rangers? No matter, I am not important to anyone". The guy said to himself as he takes off.

Back at the Oasis, the rangers power down. They are in complete shock as they see bruises on Lina's face. "What in the world happened to you"? Melissa asks Lina. "Yeah you look like you got beat up". Artemis said to Lina.

Lina looks at them as she is lead to the healing pool by Kyle. Monty is starting to feel better by the water. "I was walking towards the bad part of town when I got ambushed by these five bullies. I was surrounded and one of them grabbed me from behind. As the leader hit me a couple of times, I couldn't use my ranger powers to fight back. When the leader was about to hit me, the sunlight got brighter and stronger. I heard another male voice, and his tone was loud like rumbles of thunder. It scared the bullies off. The really odd thing is that when I asked him for his name; he told me that it was not important and told me that my friends were in trouble. I have no idea on how he could have known. Surely enough, I heard my morphor going off, and the mystery guy took off. Come to think of it, I am sure that it was the same guy that I bumped into at the cemetery". Lina said to them.

Brandon looks at Lina as he realizes that it could be the descendant that they are looking for. "We should go find the guy then. Plus if this guy is the red ranger, we need to confirm it". Brandon said to them. However it also got him thinking if it is the same people that attacked him last year. 'Could it be the same people that attacked me'? Brandon thought to himself as he tries to remember about his own attack.

Meanwhile back at the evil Tower, Xolicernic has finished a new time device. This one is a lot better than the one Abbinus built years ago, and it does not need power to charge it up. He looks at the monitors as he sees an elderly woman. He frowns as he recognizes her. "So you are indeed alive after all these years. You are just an old woman, and yet, if I eliminate you and your younger self, the rangers will have a harder time finding the red ranger". Xolicernic said to himself as a plan is forming.

End Chapter

It might be a bit early for a special event, but since the poll results show that mystery color#1 gets revealed last. I will follow the results of it.

Next Chapter: The Search of the Red Descendant Part 1: The Truth about the Family Tree Branch


	8. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: The Search of the Red Descendant Part 1: The Truth about the Family Tree Branch

Back at the evil tower, Xolicernic is finishing up with a time device. He has a plan forming as Ivano went towards him. "I take it that you have some sort of plan". Ivano said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic glances back at Ivano. "Yes it seems the key to find the red descendant is to eliminate an older and younger self of someone who is related to the red ranger". Xolicernic said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at Xolicernic as he needs more explanation. "Explain this plan to me". Ivano said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Ivano as he shows the main villain. "This old woman may look harmless, but she was a ranger a long time ago. Her team was responsible for my first demise before ending up in that book. What I have to do is go back in time to kidnap her younger self and bring her to the future. Once I eliminate her, her older self will disappear forever and the red ranger will not exist". Xolicernic said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at Xolicernic as the plan is perfect. "Do it", Ivano said to Xolicernic. Xolicernic has a devious look on his face as the plan is approved.

Xolicernic turns on the new time machine as he types in the time to go back to and the location.

The other villains look at each other. "Where is he going off to"? Zilenya asks them. They shrug to each other as they don't know.

Ivano looks at them. "He has a plan on making sure that the rangers does not find the red ranger, the descendant of Stella". Ivano said to them.

Diamanda has a vindictive look on her face. "He could at least share the plans with me". Diamanda said to them. They roll their eyes as they got back to work.

It has been a couple of days since what happened with Lina. They are at the Oasis as they are having a ranger meeting. "What I do not understand is why this guy said that he is not important to tell us his name? I mean does he really mean that or did someone constantly told him that to belittle him". Tess asks them as the question is being thrown out there.

Luke shrugs as he does not know. "I am not sure, Tess. If someone constantly told him that to belittle him, it would explain why he would feel that way". Luke said to them.

Melissa looks at them as she has a possible theory. "Maybe the red ranger is the descendant of Bridgette from Underdog Squad. I mean the guy might be trying to prove that his name is important". Melissa said to them.

The teens are skeptical of it as they don't seem to buy it. "I doubt that is the red ranger is the descendant of Bridgette Morrison, Melissa". Carter said to Melissa as he has the biggest doubt about it.

Melissa gives a look to Carter as she is ready to push on it. Kelsea looks at Melissa. "I do have my doubts as well, Melissa. The red ranger has to be a descendant of a previous red ranger". Kelsea said to them.

Monty nods in agreement as it is simple logic to him. "Yeah it would not make any sense for the red ranger to be the descendant of a ranger who was not the red ranger back then". Monty said to them.

Artemis nods in agreement. "Yeah but maybe we should look in the family tree branches. Maybe it can tell us which branch it is that has the red ranger". Artemis said to them.

Brandon nods in agreement with Artemis. "Artemis is right guys. We should look in the family tree branches". Brandon said to them.

The teens rush to the ranger family tree. They gather around Brandon and Artemis's family tree branches. "What exactly are we looking for"? Carter asks them.

Brandon looks at the yellow ranger. "Someone that maybe connected to my ancestor and Artemis's ancestor". Brandon said to them.

As they look at the three branches, Lina notices a red leaf further away from the other leaves. As she follows the branch, it leads up to the other leaves to the main part of the branch. "Hey guys, how about the family tree branch of Stella Scott Winchester. She, Luna, and Ester were sisters. Plus check out that red leaf that is further away from the others". Lina said to them.

The teens look at the lonely red leaf as it makes them wonder why it is further away from the other leaves. "I thought that leaf is closer to the others, but it's not". Kelsea said to them.

Luke nods in agreement as it makes him think of the estranged and distant relationship with his father. "Maybe the person is very distant with his or her family". Luke said as it is a possible explanation.

Tess glances at hers and Luke's family tree branch. "No our leaves are closer together than the red leaf, Luke. Maybe the person does not know about his or her family at all". Tess said to them.

The teens look at Tess with a shocked look on their faces. "You are correct Tess". Alexander said to them. He climbs up the tree to meet with them.

The teens look at Tess as she got the reason right. "How is Tess right though"? Artemis asks Alexander. They nod in agreement as they want to know what the reason is.

Alexander looks at them. "The red leaf is the descendant of Stella Scott Winchester. This person was abandoned from the moment he was born by his birth mother and his birth father. From the moment it happened, that family tree branch with the red leaf extended out further away from the other leaves. The sooner you find him, the sooner he will know the truth about his family. Plus the red leaf will move back to where he belongs". Alexander said to them.

Melissa looks at Alexander as she wants to know more. "So how do we find this person though"? Melissa asks Alexander.

Alexander looks at Melissa and the teens. "In order to find this person, you have to talk to someone who is still alive and or still around in Angel Grove. The dark gray leaves represent those that are no longer living on this earth. The light gray leaves are those are still living on this Earth, but they don't live in Angel Grove". Alexander said to them.

The teens look at the tree branch of Stella Scott Winchester in close detail. "Wow, who knew that Stella lived a long life". Monty said to them as he looks at the dark gray leaf with the date of birth and date of death". Monty said to them.

The teens look closer at the dates. "Ok is someone playing us because it look like she lived way longer than normal life expectancy"? Carter asks them.

Each one of the teens look at the date. They are getting the same conclusion about it as well. "Yeah I mean who lives close to 200 years old besides some species of animals". Tess said to them.

"An alien from outer space maybe", Monty said to them. He is spitting that out there for a possibility.

The teens has a skeptical look on their faces. "An alien from outer space, that's a good one". Kelsea said to Monty.

"It is the truth". The ghost of Stella, Luna, and Ester said to them.

The teens are surprised by seeing the three of them together. "What truth exactly"? Brandon asks them.

The ghost of Stella looks at them. "Luna, Ester, and I were not born here on Earth. We were born on a distant planet called Uniatlantica. From what our birth mother Queen Victoria told us, Uniatlanticans has a longer life expectancy than a normal human being on Earth. That has been our secret, and now you all know it". Stella said to them.

The teens are very surprised by it as they look at Artemis and Brandon. "So Brandon, Artemis, and your descend has some royal

Uniatlantican blood in then". Monty said to them.

The three ghosts nod to them. "That is correct rangers". The ghost of Ester said to them.

Brandon nods as he finally understand where he got his golden eyes from. "I got my eyes from you, Luna. Artemis has her silver eyes from Ester. Is it possible that your descendant has your eyes"? Brandon asks the ghost of Stella.

The ghost of Stella nods to them. "My daughter and my descendant has eyes like mine. The truth of the matter is they have rainbow color eyes. They can change it to various colors, and it can pick up on things as well". The ghost of Stella said to them.

The teens are very surprised by the startling revelation. "I never though having rainbow colored eyes is possible". Luke said to them.

The three ghost nods to them. "When it is time, all of you will understand the special qualities of the Unity Crystals". Ester said to them. "When the new Three Lights are within the team, the legend of the Three Lights will be told to you". Luna said to them. "Find and protect my daughter, and my descendant will come". Stella said to them as they vanish from them.

The teens look at each other it is something important to learn. Brandon looks at them. "Guys, we should find the daughter. It sounds like she could be in danger". Brandon said to them.

They nod as they see a blue leaf in the branch. "Let's see the daughter's name is Avalon Victoria Winchester Cots, she should not be that hard to find". Tess said to them. The teens leaves the Oasis to find Mrs Cots.

At the park, the teens are looking to see if they can find Mrs. Cots. "Well, there is no sign of her here". Luke said to them. "Yeah it is mostly young mothers and their young children here". Kelsea said to them.

They gather together as they spot Carter and Melissa coming towards them. "I do not understand why she said that to me". Carter said to Melissa. "She said that to you for a reason, Carter". Melissa said to Carter.

Brandon looks at them as he is confused. "What's going on you two"? Brandon asks them. He has a skeptical look on his face.

Carter looks at Brandon as Melissa tells him. "Well we saw this older woman at the other end of the park feeding the pigeons". Melissa said to them.

Flashback

Melissa and Carter spots an elderly woman feeding the pigeons. "Excuse me, are you Mrs. Cots"? Carter asks the old woman. He has his typical cold and rude demeanor about him.

The old woman looks at Carter as her eyes changed color. "Sorry, I do not know who Mrs. Cots is". The older woman said to Carter. Her necklace is glowing as hidden underneath her dress, and yet it didn't catch their attention. Plus her eyes did change to dark orange in the lie.

Melissa sighs as they did not find her. "Thank you for your time ma'am", Melissa said to the older woman.

Carter sighs as they did not see another older person in the park. "Come on, you must know something". Carter said to the older woman.

Melissa gives Carter a look as she is dismayed by it. "Cool it Carter, she says that does not know a Mrs. Cots". Melissa said to Carter.

The old woman's eyes changed to dark yellow as she looks at Carter. "Young man, young lady, what are your name"? The old woman asks Carter and Melissa. She looks like she is ready to get on to them for something they did.

Carter looks at the old woman. "It's Carter, Carter Jameson". Carter said to the old woman. He has no idea what the woman is about to say to him next. "My name is Melissa Collins ma'am". Melissa said to the old woman.

The old woman looks at Carter. "You are cold, very rude, and distant young man, and it reminds me of an old friend from a long time ago. Your heart is closed and very guarded from the hurt that your endured by the people that should have loved you and protected you. When you open your heart, you become more open minded and sensitive. You will also learn the true meaning of the Electric Sparks of Love, Carter Jameson". The old woman said to Carter.

The old woman looks at Melissa. "When you feel the wind changing, it can be from a gentle breeze to a hurricane. Your feelings and emotions can change as well. You also must understand the true meaning of Sincerity of the Wind, Melissa Collins". The old woman said to them.

Carter and Melissa are confused as they hurry back to the others.

End Flashback

The teens look at each other. "It is really weird like she knows more than what she told us". Carter said to them. "Yeah it is like she was waiting on someone else to talk to her". Melissa said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Brandon and Artemis. "Perhaps she was waiting to talk to you and Artmeis". Tess said to them. "Make since to me", Luke said to them.

The teens went over to where the old woman is at. She is still sitting there feeding the pigeons. Brandon's and Artemis's necklaces glow again in a blue color. "Umm why did your necklace glowed again"? Lina asks Brandon. "We already have a blue ranger unless". Monty said to them.

The old woman looks at them as she looks at them. "Unless this blue ranger is a veteran ranger". The old woman said to them.

The teens are very surprised by seeing her. "You must be, Stella's daughter". Brandon said to the old woman.

The old woman nods to them. "Indeed I am. I refuse to go by Mrs. Cots ever since my beloved husband passed away long ago. Please call me Avalon". The old woman named Avalon said to them.

The teens are very surprised by it. "So you have been alive for a long time then". Artemis said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as she looks at Brandon and Artemis very closely. "Yes, I see that you have my aunt Luna's necklace and you have my aunt Ester's necklace. Your families does respect the family origins. I wish I could say the same thing about my grand daughter and that dead beat boyfriend of hers". Avalon said as she is very bitter about it.

The teens are surprised by it. "What do you mean Avalon"? Monty asks Avalon. He is very shocked to see a veteran power ranger being alive.

Lina also nods as she does not understand it. "Yeah what do you mean that their families does respect the family origins"? Lina asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at them as it is a long story. "When my mother, Aunt Luna, and Aunt Ester started their families, they decided to tell them about their origins of where they came from. Plus they decided to pass down their necklaces to those that has the same kind of eyes they have so they can carry the story of the family origins. However my grand daughter, she never believed the family origins. When she got pregnant at the age of 16, she looked down on her son who had the rainbow colored eyes. She abandoned him, and the dead beat boyfriend did the same thing. When I asked her about him and the necklace, she told me that she abandoned him and tossed the necklace to the trash. I have not seen her or that no good boyfriend since". Avalon said to them as she shows them the red sun shaped pendant necklace.

The teens are in awe of the necklace. "Wow, it looks just like Brandon's necklace and your necklace Artemis". Melissa said to them. "Yeah plus it is glowing as well". Kelsea said to them as the necklace is glowing in their colors.

All the sudden, the group sees the SHUMD minions as they are terrorizing the innocent civilians. Avalon grits her teeth as she gets the chance to see new rangers in action at her very old age. Plus she decides to fight back as well.

Back in the past in Legacy Hills, Adam and AV are walking around the park. The two are on a date as they went to dinner and a movie. AV looks up at Adam. "The weather tonight could not be any more perfect". Adam said to AV.

AV looks at the clear night sky as she nods in agreement. "Yeah it is nice and it has that light breeze as well". AV said to Adam.

All the sudden, AV is getting a strange headache like she is getting a vision. "Grab my hand", AV said to Adam. Adam nods as he grabs her hand.

Vision

The rangers are in a tough battle as they are facing SHUMD along with another group of rangers. Xolicernic has AV in a force field orb. "Once she is eliminated, they will be erased from existence and the red ranger will not exist either". Xolicernic said to them. He has a remote in his hands to increase the force field.

All the sudden, a guy kicks at Xolicernic in the chest as he is ready to join the team. "How about this"? The guy said to Xolicernic as it causes the remote to fall out of his hands.

Xolicernic looks at the guy in red. "How dare you. You will pay for that". Xolicernic said to the guy in red.

The guy in red glares at Xolicernic. "I think it is time to believe in things I never thought it is possible. I AM A STAR DESCENDANT". The guy said in a full battle cry, and he activates his red morphor.

End Vision

AV is puzzled by the vision. She has no idea what it means. Adam looks at AV as he is confused. "AV say something". Adam said to AV.

AV looks at Adam as she is confused by it. "I do not know how this is possible Adam, but I saw Xolicernic attacking the rangers". AV said as her eyes are bright orange.

Adam is stunned by the news as he looks at AV. "No way that's impossible, Xolicernic got defeated by us". Adam said to AV.

As AV nod to them, SHUMD minions and Xolicernic shows up in front of them. "Why hello rangers", Xolicernic said to them. Adam and AV glares at Xolicernic. "We defeated you Xolicernic. Why are you back"? Adam asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at them. "I have been revived by another evil being, and I have even more power than you could have ever imagine, and by the time your little teammates get here the blue ranger will be coming with me and going 150 years to the future. SHUMD, attack" Xolicernic said to them.

Adam and AV see the unknown minions called SHUMD. "Unlock the Legend", they said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As the fight gets started, Xolicernic fires his psychic power on them. Both rangers are hit as they are send back some. Xolicernic grabs AV as she is struggling in his grip. "Adam, help me", AV said to Adam.

Adam is stunned as Xolicernic has her. "Let her go", Adam said as he charges in at Xolicernic.

Xolicernic blocks Adam's punch as he sends more psychic power against him. Adam demorphs as he is really hurt. "AV", Adam yells out loud.

Xolicernic looks at Adam. "Your blue ranger is mine now, and this is my plan to prevent the rangers to find the Red Star Descendant Ranger". Xolicernic said to Adam as he has kidnapped AV and taking her to the future.

The other rangers arrive as they deal with the SHUMD. "Adam what happened"? Sora asks Adam. "Yeah where is AV"? Leo asks Adam.

Adam has tears in his eyes. "Xolicernic kidnapped her". Adam said to them. He is devastated that someone kidnapped her. He passed out from the injuries in the battle.

The teens are shocked by this as they thought they defeated him once and for all. "I thought we defeated that psycho". Alvin said to them. "Yeah why did he come back"? Eva asks them.

Peter picks Adam up as Cassie is feeling bad about it. "I do not know why Xolicernic came back to kidnap AV, but we have go rescue her". Peter said to them. Cassie nods in agreement with him. She spots AV's morphor laying on the ground. "Guys she does not have her morphor". Cassie said to them. The teens teleport away to their headquarters.

Back in the future in Angel Grove, the rangers are back at the Oasis. They have the older AV in the healing pool. "Who knew that Avalon was a ranger? I mean she fought hard out there like it was second nature to her". Tess said to them. The teens nod in agreement with her.

Brandon frowns as something is wrong. "Guys, I have a bad feeling that something is seriously wrong, and we need to find the descendant of Stella Winchester sooner than later". Brandon said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they are about to get an unexpected help.

Meanwhile in the woods not too far away from the Oasis, the guy in red is mediating in a tree house as he tries to ease his mind. "You have no idea how hard I have been searching for you, Ryder Jenkins". The ghost of Stella said to the guy named Ryder Jenkins.

Ryder turns around as he looks at the ghost. "Who are you"? Ryder asks the ghost of Stella. His eyes changed from his normal blue green to dark pink and dark purple. He is very nervous and scared about it.

The ghost of Stella went towards Ryder. "I am Stella, and I am your ranger ancestor. You have an important destiny and family to discover". The ghost of Stella said to Ryder.

Ryder is shocked as his eyes change to bright orange as she is telling the truth. He has an overwhelmed look on his face as he never knew about his family or what is about to happen.

End Chapter

This kicks start the very early special event chapter for this arc. The guy in red has a name now.

Next Chapter: The Search of the Red Descendant Part 2: When Two Ranger Teams Collide


	9. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: The Search of the Red Descendant Part 2: When Two Ranger Teams Collide

Back at the Evil Tower, AV is thrown in a cell. She has her hands cuffed in manacles. It is covering her hands as well. Ivano and Princess Diamanda went up to the cell as he looks at the younger version of AV Winchester Cots. "So you are the grand daughter of Queen Victoria of Uniatlantica. I should have foreseen the future of that perky princess". Ivano said to AV.

AV frowns as she is struggling in the manacles. "What are you talking about"? AV asks Ivano.

Ivano looks at AV as Diamanda is curious about it as well. "It is a long and complex story. I was once an Uniatlanitcan that no one appreciated my work. I created a special mirror to protect the royal family, but since it got mocked by so called friends. I decided to change it into a prison . Also in that time while I was working on that mirror, I met a woman who has dark evil powers like me. We began to date and fall in love. When I attacked the royal palace, Avery watched from the sidelines. When I got captured by Arlando and banished from Uniatlantica, Avery followed me and used her dark powers to send my capture orb further away so no one not even the Head Elder Harmonia could sense my revival. From time to time, Avery came to see me and she broke me free from that so called banishment orb. As our dark powers increased, we conquered the planet. However I was separated from Avery again. Eons and eons go by, I escaped yet again and sensed where Avery went. I only to discover that she got destroyed by the ranger and changed her name to Queen Omitrix". Ivano said to AV.

Diamanda looks at Ivano as she realizes that Ivano is her father. "Queen Omitrix had a daughter me. I am your long lost daughter". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as things gets more interesting. "I see Avery in you, my daughter". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she is finally meeting her father for the first time. "Father, should we make the ghost of Stella and the older version of her suffer by forcing them to watch us to destroying her". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at Diamanda. "No, we will save that for the red descendant. After all this is Xolicernic's plan. For the red descendant, we will have to wait for a while to do that ". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda has a devious and vindictive look on her face. "Alright father", Diamanda said to Ivano. They left the area as AV is in a lot of trouble. 'I have to get out of here'. AV thought to herself as does not know what she is in for.

It is late on a Sunday night, Ryder is looking at the full moon from his tree house. He is very confused on what just happened from the appearance of the ghost of Stella. 'Is she right? Am I a Star Descendant'? Ryder thought to himself as he thinks back to that very moment.

Flashback

Ryder is overwhelmed as he is meeting his ranger ancestor for the first time. How are you really related to me? It just does not make any sense". Ryder said to the ghost of Stella. He is confused and angry about it.

The ghost of Stella nods to Ryder as she looks into his eyes. "Your eyes are rainbow just like mine and my daughter. You are my great great grand son, and you should have been with the family since you have been born". The ghost of Stella said to Ryder.

Ryder is shocked by it as he is does not understand it. "Well something must have happened because I got adopted by a couple out of pity. My adoptive father left my adoptive mother and me when I was six. She got drunk and high on drugs constantly, and that lead to abuse and that lead to me being taken out of her home and into foster homes. I have been bounced from foster home to foster home for years. I decided to run away at 15 because no one took the time to care about me. I taught myself how to fight and change my eye color on my own. I stay out of sight and elusive. No one has ever shown me trust, friendship, kindness, or love". Ryder said to the ghost of Stella. His eyes are bright orange, dark indigo, dark green, dark yellow, and dark purple.

The ghost of Stella looks at Ryder as she can see that he is telling the truth. "My daughter's grand daughter and her boyfriend did abandoned you when you were born. They has never accepted our families origins, but you can become a leader. In due time, you can finally understand the family origins. You have more family than you did not know about". The ghost of Stella said to Ryder as she leaves the red Star Compass Morphor with him. She vanish from the scene as Ryder has a lot to think about and to process it.

End Flashback

Ryder sighs as he looks at the morphor. It is not fully activated. It has a red star with the five symbols from the various ranger teams. "I got a bad feeling that someone needs my help, and yet I got a feeling that I will gain actual friends". Ryder said to himself. He is getting a vision as he goes into mediation mode.

Vision

A young woman is running away as she got away from unknown minions. She has a determined look on her face as she attempted to escape from an evil Tower. However the young woman gets caught again. "You won't get away with this". The young woman said to the evil villain.

The evil villain looks at the young woman. "If this was back in your time, Abbinus would have been extremely thrilled that you are captured". The evil villain said to the young woman as he grabs her from behind. The young woman is being taken away. She is still struggling in the villain's grip. The villain takes the girl to a different room.

End Vision

Ryder is shaken to his core about the vision. "There is no doubt in my mind that someone is in serious trouble". Ryder said to himself as he realizes that he does have a powerful destiny.

Back in the past at the Great Library, Adam is being treated as the others are worried sick about AV. "I do not understand why Xolicernic has been revived. I mean wasn't he destroyed a few battles ago". Eva said to them. Peter nods in agreement. "Yeah I mean we were there when it happened". Peter said to them.

Alvin glances back at Adam who is sleeping. "Xolicernic must have gotten more power than before by who ever revived him". Alvin said to them.

"AV taken to the future, red star descendant". Adam said to the as he is mumbling things. He is coming around as he really got knocked out of it.

The teens look at each other as they rush over to Adam. Lurre frowns as she does not like it at all. "Did he say taken to the future"? Leo asks them.

The teens nod as it is another time travel trip for them. "Unfortunately yes", Cassie said to them. Sora groans as he really does not like time travel. "Here I thought Abbinus is the time traveling but Xolicernic is the time traveling nut job. However what is the red star descendant Adam is mumbling about"? Sora said to them.

Lurre looks at them as she fears it might be a new group of rangers. "There is another group of rangers. However they are located in 150 years to the future. The red star descendant is a who". Lurre said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they learn more about it. "Wait a minute, there is actually a group of rangers in the future". Leo said to Lurre.

Lurre nods to Leo as the new books are being formed. As the books are being formed, the teens notice that there is not a solid red book with them. "Umm Lurre, I thought there is a red book with them". Cassie said to Lurre.

Lurre looks at the newly formed books. Maya also notices it as well. "That is unusual unless there is not a red ranger on their team yet". Maya said to them.

The teens are shocked by it. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NOT A RED RANGER ON THAT TEAM YET"? They all said in unison.

Maya gives them a look. "Calm down guys, it probably mean they have not found them, and they are a new team as well. They probably need some advice". Maya said to them.

Sora nods as it has been rangers from the past giving them advice. "Yeah but where in 150 years is AV though? Plus Adam will be very pissed to be left out from this rescue mission". Sora said to Maya.

Lurre looks on the map for the location of the disturbance. "It is in Angel Grove". Lurre said to them.

Adam is coming around as he looks at them. "Guys, I can not believe that I let her down". Adam said to them. He is feeling down on himself.

The teens rush over to Adam as he is awake. "It is not your fault Adam. There is no way that you could have known that Xolicernic gotten revived". Maya said to Adam.

Adam sighs as he is not going to sit on the side lines. "We have to go rescue her". Adam said to them.

The teens look at Adam as he is not quite well. "He is the Tommy and AV is the Kimberly of the team". Sora said to them. The teens nod as they use the Time Windows to go 150 years into the future. They all go into the portal to the future.

Back in the future, Sora and the teens land at the park in Angel Grove. They are amazed by the new surroundings of the future. "This is defiantly 150 years into the future, but what day is this"? Sora asks them.

Cassie looks at Sora with a devious look on her face. "Worried that you would be confused for a student again"? Cassie asks Sora.

Sora rolls her eyes at her as the others are laughing. Eva and Peter are confused by it. "What is so funny"? Peter asks them.

Alvin looks at them as they don't know. "When ever we travel into the past, Sora usually get confused for a student". Alvin said to them.

Eva looks at Sora as she wants to know more. "Does this usually happen"? Eva asks them.

Leo nods in agreement. "To Sora yeah, but we don't know if today is actual school day". Leo said to Eva.

Adam looks at them as he is wondering where they should start looking. "Guys we should start looking to find AV"? Adam asks them. He is getting kind of pale as his stomach is hurting.

Just as Sora is about to answer, they get caught by someone. "Hey you kids, what are you doing? Today is Monday, and it is a school day". A police officer said to them.

Cassie frowns as Adam is still a bit injured and feeling sick. She looks Adam as she realizes that she needs to do something and quick. "Ugh I do not feel so well. I think I need a doctor". Adam said as he went to his knees.

The police officer looks at them as they are helping him. "Please sir, we need to take him to the emergency room. His parents are out of town, and we are like a second family to him. If you send all of us to school, he might infect other students. Plus he is contagious at the moment. You don't want that to happen". Cassie said to the police officer.

Adam is looking a bit green as he wants to throw up. "That burger I had for lunch yesterday is the reason why I feel so bad". Adam said to them as he is about to throw up.

The police officer looks at them as he does not care if one of them is sick. "Yeah right, he is probably faking it to get out of a big test. Come on all of you", the police officer said to them.

The teens are dismayed by it as Adam is really does not feel well. "Sir, you got to believe us. Our friend is sick with either food poisoning or the stomach flu. If another student from a high school gets sick within the next 48 hours because of his stomach illness, it would be on your mind". Peter said to the police officer.

The police office does not care about it. "Like that is going to happen", the police officer said to them as he got them to Angel Grove High.

At Angel Grove High, Brandon and the teens are heading towards homeroom. They notice a group of students in the main office. All the sudden, Brandon's and Artemis's necklace are glowing in multiple colors. "Umm guys why is your necklaces glowing like that again"? Kelsea asks Brandon. "Does this mean we have found the red descendant"? Lina asks them.

Artemis looks at her necklace as it is glowing in multiple colors. Brandon also noticed the same thing about his necklace. "That is highly unlikely guys. Plus if it is the red descendant, it would have been too easy". Brandon said to them.

Luke nods in agreement with Brandon. "Yeah plus there are more of them. We should keep an eye on them". Luke said to them.

Brandon nods in agreement to the plan. "Right, we should have them sit with us at lunch". Brandon said to them. As the teens go to class, the teens from the main office also leaves for class as well.

In gym class, Leo notices a guy in yellow as he looking kind of down. He walks over to the guy. "So squirt, what is eating you"? Leo asks the guy in yellow.

The guy in yellow looks at Leo as he rolls his eyes at him. "Who are you calling squirt"? The guy asks Leo. He has that cold and rude demeanor towards Leo.

Leo looks the guy the look at him. "You know you can not keep that attitude forever, so mind telling me what is bugging you". Leo said to the guy.

The guy looks at Leo as he can relate to him. "I am part of a special team. That guy in gold, Brandon is the temporary leader until the true leader in red is found. I am use to him leading. Once the true leader is found, I will have to follow the true leader's orders instead of Brandon's orders". The guy said to Leo.

Leo smirks at the guy as he can relate to him. "Look, I know exactly how you feel. I am use to someone leading as well and not someone else. A friend told me is that you have to listen to the person in charge even if you don't want to at times. That person for you will be the guy in red". Leo said to the guy.

The guy in yellow nod as he understands it now. "I suppose it is something to think about deeply. The name is Carter by the way and not squirt. I maybe a freshman, but I am 6'3". Carter said to Leo.

Leo smirks to Carter as he nods to him. "I am Leo, and for the record I call younger people squirt. Don't take it personally". Leo said to Carter.

At another part of the school, Adam's stomach is really hurting as his head is pounding. 'That cop should not have send us to school'. Adam thought to himself.

All the sudden, he bumps into one of the meaner bullies as he throws up on the cheerleader. The platinum blonde headed girl shrieks in horror of throw up being on her. "My one of kind outfit ruined by this digusting thing". The cheerleader said to Adam.

Adam groans as he looks at the girl. "Look I am not feeling well, and your outfit is ugly and too flashy that made me to throw up, princess diva". Adam said to the cheerleader.

The cheerleader is seeing red as she hears that her outfit is ugly. "UGLY, you dare to call my outfit UGLY. You will be taught a lesson, loser". The cheerleader said to Adam.

"Geez with that tone and look you could scare off small children, and that throw up really did all of us a favor because you are one of the meanest girls in school. Plus you look good in throw up". The girl said to the cheerleader.

Adam is surprised to see a wild child in navy defending him. The cheerleader glares at the freshman. "How dare you say that about me loser. You will be taught a lesson as well". The cheerleader said to the girl as she and her friends leave the area.

The girl looks at Adam as she helps him up. "Geez, you look awful". The girl said to Adam.

Adam looks at the girl as his eyes tears up again as he notices the navy blue in the girl's outfit reminds him of AV in her ranger uniform. "Thanks for sticking up for me, I should have stayed in bed today". Adam said to the girl.

The girl sighs as she feels bad for him. "Let me get you to the nurse's office. My name is Tess by the way, and what's with the water works"? Tess asks Adam.

Adam sighs as he looks at Tess. "I am just missing someone". Adam said to Tess. As Tess is helping Adam, another guy went over to them. "Did you causes this Tess"? The guy asks Tess.

Tess rolls her eyes to him. "No Luke, I am getting Adam to the nurse's office. Adam that's Luke my older brother". Tess said to Adam.

Luke nods as he realizes that Tess is helping someone and meeting Adam. "Is there someone I could find like a friend maybe"? Luke asks Adam.

Adam realizes that this could be the one way to get out of school with his friends. "Yeah her name is Sora Daniels. She knows who to get". Adam said to Luke as he gives the description of Sora. Luke nods to Adam as he goes to find Sora. Plus Tess brings Adam to the nurse's office.

It is not long that Sora and the others arrive in the nurse's office. The nurse is shocked that a police officer sent the poor boy to school with the stomach flu. "I will personally give that police officer a piece of my mind. You were trying to get him to a doctor". The school nurse said to them.

Sora nods as she explains to the nurse about what happened. "The cop did not believe us ma'am. He just brought us to school with little to no regard to his health, and he is contagious". Sora said to the nurse. "Yeah my head is starting to hurt". Eva said to them.

The nurse nods to them. "I will make that call to his boss to complain about it, and then I will personally sign all of you out of school. Mama Cots will not be happy about this". The nurse said to them.

The teens nod as they are getting out of school early.

As lunch time came and went, Brandon frowns as he does not see the teens from this morning. "That's odd, we saw them this morning, but now they are gone". Brandon said to them.

Monty looks at them as he remembers back to one of his classes. "One of the guys was not feeling well. He looked really pale in English class". Monty said to them.

Melissa looks at Monty as she remembers back to the throw up incident. "He must have been the one throwing up on Ariel's outfit. She screamed so loud that I even heard it in the choir room". Melissa said to them.

Lina nods as she well as she met one of them. "Yeah but all seven got signed out by the school nurse. It just does not make any sense though". Lina said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "What ever is going on, we have to find them and fast". Brandon said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

The teens are at the park as they gotten a good meal at the school nurse's home. "I am glad that the school nurse did that for us". Eva said to them. Leo is looking at his morphor. "Yeah plus school is letting out by now". Leo said to them.

All the sudden, SHUMD are attacking the innocent people. "Great, those ugly things are back". Leo said to them. Alvin looks at Adam who has his morphor out. "Adam, are you sure that you are up to fight with us"? Alvin asks Adam.

Adam glances at Alvin as he is still a bit green. "I may not be 100%, but I do not care. AV still needs us". Adam said to them.

Peter looks at Adam as he can tell that he really likes her. "You really like her don't you". Peter said to Adam.

Adam looks at Peter as he nods to him. "Yeah, I did admit that I do like her a lot". Adam said to Peter.

"It is about time that you admitted it". Sora said to Adam. "I have to agree". Cassie said to Adam.

"Unlock the Legend", the teens said as they morph into Lore Keeper form.

At the front of the school, Brandon sighs as he could not help but wonder why the seven new kids left so early like that and all at once. "We should probably go find them". Brandon said to them.

Just as they nod in agreement, the alert is going off to them. They went to a private area to talk. "Rangers there is an attack at the park". Alexander said to them.

Brandon nods as they have a job to do. "We are on the way". Brandon said to them. As they run quickly to more private spot, a guy notices them running in a huge hurry. He has Caucasian skin tone with curly jet black hair and ice blue eyes. He is very tall, lean, and muscular and around 17 years old. "I wonder where they are going". The guy said to himself as he went home.

At the park, the Lore Keepers are still struggling against the SHUMD. "Geez what in the world is with these things. It is like they are made up of parts from different things like Frankstein". Adam asks them. "I do not know, but I can see that". Alvin said to them.

Sora notices another group of teenagers arriving. "Hey you guys, you should get out of here. It is not safe". Sora said to them.

Leo looks at them as he recognizes Carter from earlier. "Yeah you should get to a safe place". Leo said to

The guy in gold grabs his morphor out. "Actually we are going to help you out. Ready guys", the guy in gold said to them. "Ready", they said back to them.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The Lore Keeper rangers are surprised to see that the teens who just arrived are actually rangers. "Ok that's new", Alvin said to them. "Yeah, Maya did tell us that there is a ranger team in this time". Cassie said to them. "Yeah we really need back up". Peter said to them. "I am with Peter". Eva said to them.

After the SHUMD are defeated, Brandon went up to them. "Are you guys alright"? Brandon asks them. "Yeah but who are you guys anyways"? The female red ranger said to them.

Brandon is surprised to see a female leading the team. His communicator is going off again. "Rangers, bring them back to the Oasis". Alexander said to them. "Got it Alexander", Brandon said to Alexander.

The yellow Lore Keeper Ranger looks at them. "What's the Oasis"? The Lore Keeper yellow ranger asks them.

Luke looks at the ranger. "It is our headquarters". Luke said to the Yellow Lore Keeper.

The green Lore Keeper ranger looks at the black ranger who is dizzy and exhausted from the fight and being sick. "Maybe you shouldn't have morphed after all". The guy said to him.

The black ranger looks up at his friend. "I told you I wanted to fight. Those things and Xolicernic kidnapped". The black ranger said as he passed out again.

Monty looks at them as he is confused about it. "Hold on, Xolicernic kidnapped someone". Monty said to them.

The pink Lore Keeper ranger nods to them. "Yeah we should talk about this back at your headquarters". The pink ranger said to them.

The gold Lore Keeper ranger looks at them. "I am with Cassie". The gold Lore Keeper said to them. The silver Lore Keeper nods in agreement. The rangers teleport away to the Oasis.

As the Oasis, both teams power down as they arrived at the headquarters. The Lore Keeper Rangers are admiring the headquarters. "This is the Oasis. It looks like paradise". Sora said to them.

"Indeed it is Sora Daniels, Lore Keeper Red Ranger". The five mentors said to them. The Lore Keeper Rangers are shocked as they see five mentors. "Do not be afraid or weary, we know why you seven have come to Angel Grove. I am Alexander". Alexander said to them. "A villain called Xolicernic has built a new time window to travel back in time to kidnap the younger version of Avalon Victoria Winchester. I am Merielle". Merielle said to them. "Plus this particular villain has been brought back to life by another evil being called Ivano. I am Kathleen". Kathleen said to them. "The tree you see in front of you is called the Ranger Family Tree. I am Kyle". Kyle said to them. "The teens next to you are the Power Rangers Star Descendants. I am Tiberius". Tiberius said to them.

The Lore Keeper Rangers look at the Star Descendant teens. "Are you guys going to stand there or are you going to introduce yourself first". Carter said to them.

Leo is surprised to look at Carter as he is a ranger. "Maybe you guys should introduce your selves first, Carter". Leo said to Carter.

The Star Descendants look at Carter. They are surprised to learn that he has already meet one of them. "Hold up you met them already". The temporary leader said to Carter. The pink teen looks at them. "Maybe they should introduce themselves first". The pink teen said to them as she is being pushy again

"Melissa Collins, that's enough", Avalon said to them as she is in a wheel chair. The Lore Keeper rangers are very surprised to see the elderly woman coming towards them.

Adam looks at the elderly woman. "AV is that you"? Adam asks the elderly woman. Avalon has a light smile on her face as she looks at the younger Adam. "Yes it is me, Adam. I have not gone by AV in a long time. I know why you and the others have come". AV said to them. Her eyes are bright orange.

The Star Descendants are shocked by this. "You know them Avalon". Brandon said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to them. "These are my teammates from 150 years ago. That's Sora, Leo, Adam, Alvin, Cassandra, Eva, and Peter. I expect all of you to learn something from them. Plus you both have to work together to free my younger self. If she is eliminated in this time period, she and I will no longer exist. It is important that you rescue her and find my great grand son. He is the true leader of the team". Avalon said to them.

As both teams are aware of the situation, they lead the Lore Keeper rangers to the healing pools for them to recover from the fight.

Meanwhile back at the evil Tower, AV is in her cell as she is not in a good place. "Ok AV, time to think like a ranger. You got a morphor, but your hands are covered by these manacles". AV said to herself. She notices a couple of SHUMD are heading her cell. As they unlock her cell door, AV frowns as she is about to be taken to Xolicernic.

'I guess now is a good of a time to attempt to escape'. AV thought to herself. As soon the two SHUMD picks her up, AV starts fighting back as she kicks at them. The two SHUMD lands on the ground.

AV went out of her cell and kicks the cell door closed to lock the minions in. She is running to find an exit.

In another part of the tower, the villains are alerted that the prisoner is escaping. "Xolicernic, your prisoner is making an escape". Ivano said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic frowns as he hears the news. "I will personally catch her myself". Xolicernic said to them as he is really pissed. He runs to where he had thrown AV in the cell.

In a hallway, AV is running as she dodging and kicking at the SHUMD. 'Great, it is like I am running in circles, plus this manacles is really weighing me down'. AV thought to herself as she needs a plan and fast.

"Where do you think you are going"? Xolicernic said as he presses a button on a remote. AV feels a strange psychic sensation. All the sudden, she is going backwards like she is being drawn to a magnet of some kind. She is struggling as she tries to break free from it.

"Struggling will not do anything and it is pointless to resist. Besides I am ready for you". Xolicernic said to AV. AV frowns as she is being attached to a metal table. Xolicernic brings her to his lab.

In the lab, Xolicernic places AV in a strange orb as she is restrained yet again. "I should have known that it was you that gave those dream snatching rangers directions to get out of Ripto's lair ages ago. This time, I get to make you suffer and destroy you, and Abbinus will never get the chance to do it". Xolicernic said to AV.

AV grits her teeth as she glares at him. "Why did you bring that psycho up"? AV asks Xolicernic. She is perplexed by it.

Xolicernic looks at AV with a devious and vindictive look on his face. "She is a lot like me. First a human but now an alien. She despise your parents just like heavily despise Corey, Jared, Sora, and you. You are related to those dream snatchers. I have combined the force field machine, branding devices, and the petrifying amber into this orb that you are in now. Once you are completely covered, I will instantly drop the orb where you will be destroyed". Xolicernic said to AV as he closes the orb. As he uses the remote to turn on the the machine, AV is starting to feel the beginning effects. Xolicernic takes the orb out from the evil Tower to lure the rangers out to a trap.

Back at the Oasis, the rangers are sparring as they got advice from each ranger. All the sudden, the older Avalon is feeling really weak. The rangers rushes over to her. "What's wrong"? Adam asks Avalon. He is holding her hand as he has been by the older version of AV. He even feels a lot better as well.

Avalon looks at them as she is getting weak. "My younger self, she getting harmed. You all must go and save her". Avalon said to them.

The alarm is going off as it alerts the rangers. On the monitors, it has Xolicernic on a mountain side and a strange orb contains the younger AV. "It is defiantly a trap". Sora said to them.

Brandon looks at Sora as he is curious about it. "How do you know it is a trap"? Brandon asks Sora.

Sora looks at Brandon as she is speaking from experience. "When a villain shows up with out some sort of minions, it is highly likely that he will have minions and a monster ready to attack the moment we get there". Sora said to Brandon.

Luke looks at Sora as he is concerned about . "So what's the plan"? Luke asks Sora. He is wondering about the plan.

Sora looks at them as this is tricky. "We go but we let him to believe that we are there". Sora said to them. The teens nod as they head out to the mountain side.

Close by from the Oasis, Ryder notices the two group of teens heading out from it. He gets a strong feeling that he is needed. "It is your time, Ryder to join the rangers. You are a leader". The ghost of Stella said to him.

Ryder is holding his morphor in his hands. "Alright", Ryder said to the ghost of Stella as he also leaves the tree house.

At the mountain side, Xolicernic has the orb set high in the air. AV is resisting as she in a lot of pain from the combined force field, branding, and petrifying amber. All the sudden, color stars land on the ground.

Xolicernic notices this as he has a ton of SHUMD appearing in the mountain side. "What's the matter rangers, you did not expect this"? Xolicernic asks them.

"Actually we did expect it", Sora said to Xolicernic. "You did not expect us coming at all". Leo said to Xolicernic. "It's payback time". Adam said to Xolicernic. "We are getting our friend back". Cassie said to Xolicernic. "We got reinforcements as well". Peter said to Xolicernic. Eva whistles as the Star Descendants also shows up as they are ready to morph.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the second part of the special event. The conclusion of the special event will take place in the next chapter

Next Chapter: The Search of the Red Descendant Part 3: Ryder Arrives


	10. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: The Search of the Red Descendant Part 3: Ryder Arrives

The Lore Keeper teens and the Star Descendant teens are looking at the massive group of SHUMD. The fight is about to begin as they are holding their morphors.

"Unlock the Legend", the teens said in unison while Eva and Peter said "Special Story Unlock".

"Star Descendants Online", the second group of teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Sora looks at Tess as she is ready to fight. "Tess, you are with me". Sora said to Tess. Tess is in awe to be along side the red ranger. "Awesome", Tess said to Sora.

Leo looks at the younger rangers as he has one choice in mind. "Carter with me", Leo said to Carter. Carter nods as he goes with Leo. "Of course tough guy", Carter said to Leo.

Adam looks at the blue Star Descendant ranger. "Luke with me". Adam said to Luke. "Right", Luke said to Adam.

Alvin looks at the rangers. "Montgomery with me". Alvin said to Monty. He is the kind of guy to call someone by their full name. "You got it". Monty said to Alvin.

Cassie looks at them. "Pinks Stay Together, Melissa", Cassie said to Melissa. Melissa grins to Cassie. "Right back at you", Melissa said to Cassie.

Eva looks at Artemis and Lina. "Artemis and Lina, you two are with me". Eva said to Artemis and Lina. "It will be our pleasure Eva". Lina said to Eva. "Agreed". Artemis said to Eva.

Peter looks at Brandon and Kelsea "You and Kelsea are with me Brandon". Peter said to Brandon. Brandon nods to Peter. "Let the Gold Rangers Unite". Brandon said to Peter. "I may not be a gold ranger, but I am ready to fight". Kelsea said to Peter. The teens charge into the fight as they are in their groups.

In the orb, AV is resisting as she has some branding marks on her body and the petrifying amber is covering her feet. She barely has her eyes open as she is seeing the battle going on. "Adam", AV said to herself as the force field is holding her in place. She thinks back to what her mom told her about her necklace.

Flashback

AV is crying as she had the worse day at Unity Lakes Elementary School. Her one friend had betray her and calling her a freak.

Stella and Mike sighs as they see AV crying in her room. "I always knew this day would come, but I was hoping she would be a little bit older than being in the 3rd grade". Stella said to Mike.

Mike nods to Stella. "She is not like other kids her age, Stella. We have to tell her together. You accepted me with my visions, and I accepted you with your rainbow colored eyes". Mike said to Stella.

The two went into AV's room. "Avalon sweetie, please talk to us". Stella said to AV. Mike sits on AV's bed. "Honey, we want to help you feel better". Mike said to Avalon.

AV looks at them as her face is runny with the tears down her face. Her eyes are wide as it is dark pink and dark green. "Why are my eyes like this, mom? My eyes should be normal like everyone else, but it is not". AV said to them.

Stella looks at AV as she is holding a necklace. "Your eyes came from me, honey. The truth is, I am not originally from Earth and neither is your Aunt Luna, Aunt Ester, Grandma Avalon, and Grandmother Victoria. A long time ago, Grandmother Victoria sent me, Luna, and Ester with Grandma Avalon to earth to protect us from an evil Queen. It was Grandma Avalon that separated us until it was time for us to be reunited so that way we and the rangers defeated the evil queen. Your grandfather Jason fell in love with Avalon. Your father and I fell in love as teenagers. We have always accepted our special abilities". Stella said to AV.

AV's eyes are bright orange as she still has the dark green and pink in her eyes. "Yeah but no one at school will accept me now, and it will be impossible for me to get a friend now". AV said to them.

Mike looks at AV as he is giving her a hug. "You will get friends that will accept you for who you are because you hold a part of us in you". Mike said to AV.

Stella is holding a necklace in her hands. It is a red and white necklace. The red sun and a white cross is in the sun. "This pedant necklace is very special Avalon, and it has some special abilities as well. When it glows, you will know that there is something special about them. When it flashes, you will know that danger is coming. When you are in a dire situation and in a lot of pain, you can communicate with someone who deeply cares about you telepathically. However you have to concentrate deeply, and this person has to be a true friend". Stella said to AV.

AV nods as she sees the necklace being put around her neck. As it glows a bright blue, Stella and Mike look at each other as they knew that she is a future ranger.

End Flashback

AV realizes that this she is in this kind of dire situation. 'This is my only chance to get through to Adam, and that remote has to be away from Xolicernic. I hope I have enough strength to concentrate to do this'. AV thought to herself as she is focusing hard enough to communicate with Adam.

Back in the fight, the rangers are still dealing with the SHUMD. "This is getting no where. I say it is time for a team scramble". Sora said to them. "Agreed", Leo yells to Sora.

"Unlock the Legend", the teens said as in unison as they turn the dial on their morphor.

"Special Story Unlock", Eva and Peter said in unison as they turn the dial on their morphor.

Sora is in Unity Force Red Ranger form. Leo is in Spirit Warrior Yellow Ranger form. Alvin is in Music Force Green Ranger form. Cassie is in Elemental Saint Pink Ranger form. Adam is in Underdog Squad Orange Ranger. Peter is in Unity Force Gold Ranger form. Eva is in Unity Force Silver Ranger form.

The Star Descendant rangers are surprised by the new change. "Ok that is cool", Brandon said to them. "I will say but why did Adam go orange of all things"? Luke asks them. They shrug as they did not know.

As Adam is kicking a SHUMD to the ground, he feels someone communicating to him. 'Adam, I do not know how much longer I can keep resisting it. It's the remote that is increasing the power to this orb. The remote has to be out of Xolicernic's hands'. AV telepathically said to Adam.

Adam looks up and sees the remote in Xolicernic's hand. "Guys it's that remote in Xolicernic has in his hands. We got to get it out from his hands". Adam said to them.

Carter glances at Adam. "You know this because", Carter said to Adam like he is kind of skeptical about it.

Adam looks at Carter as he glares at him. "AV has always finds a way to help us, and one thing about her is that she can come up with a plan on the fly. Plus I do not know how she did this, but she just communicated with me through my mind. She is a very one of a kind person, and she will know if you are lying like a human lie detector. Never judge a ranger by their eyes". Adam said to Carter as he is very pissed at Carter.

Carter is completely shocked by it. The Lore Keeper rangers sighs as it is one pun that they will allow. "Geez dude sorry", Carter said to Adam.

Sora looks at them as it is something to go on. "At least we have some clue to stop him". Sora said to them. Brandon nods in agreement. "I am with Sora, guys". Brandon said to them.

The rangers charge in to attack Xolicernic. He dodges their blows as he uses his psychic powers to keep them away from the remote.

The rangers land on the ground as they are really in a bind. "Geez, that Xolicernic is more powerful than the Xolicernic that we have dealt with". Leo said to them. "Yeah plus we can not even get close enough to get that remote out of his hands". Cassie said to them. "Yeah plus by the looks of things, AV is barely hanging in there". Peter said to them. "What we need is a miracle". Adam said to them. "Yeah but where is the miracle"? Sora asks them.

Xolicernic laughs at them as he is preparing a bigger psychic blast. "Eliminating that blue ranger, the Lore Keepers, and the newest ranger team from existence will be a dream that will be coming true". Xolicernic said to them.

All the sudden, the sunlight in the area is getting brighter. "Guys why is it getting more sunny"? Monty asks them. "I am not sure but this sun light is getting brighter by the second". Kelsea said to them. "Yeah I mean it is not like it's getting hotter". Tess said to them.

Xolicernic notices the sun light and getting brighter. "What kind of trickery is this"? Xolicernic asks them as he misfires the psychic blast as he fires in the air.

Artemis looks at them as she is surprised. "Um guys why is that sunlight effecting Xolicernic like that"? Artemis asks them.

Melissa is confused by it. "I am not sure but this sun light came a perfect timing". Melissa said to them.

Lina remembers the sunlight getting stronger like this once before. Tess glances at Lina. "Lina what's wrong"? Tess asks Lina.

Lina looks at Tess as she knows who it is. "He is coming". Lina said to them. The teens are just as confused by it. "Who is coming exactly"? Sora asks Lina.

All the sudden, a guy in red comes in as he kicks Xolicernic straight in the chest. "What? Who dares interfere with my victory"? Xolicernic asks them.

The guy looks at Xolicernic as he is holding the red Star Descendant morphor in his hands. "I did. It is time that I start believing on what is possible, and it is time that I accept my destiny. I am the descendant of Stella Scott Winchester, and my name is Ryder Jenkins. I AM A STAR DESCENDANT". Ryder said in a battle cry.

In doing so, his red morphor is activating. The teens are very surprised as the red ranger has finally arrived at the scene. "It is about time we get our red ranger". Carter said to them. "I will say". Luke said to them.

"Star Descendant Online", Ryder said in as he is morphing for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Ryder is in fighting stance a red star went down from his head to his feet. Flash images of the five previous red rangers in their ranger form and poses are on each point of the star. Ryder has a red colored ranger suit. On the chest, it has a red star with the five symbols from the previous five red ranger teams on it. His helmet is also red with a star as the visor. He grabs his star sword as it has star emblem on the tip of the sword. He is standing in front of a red sun as he is in his ranger pose. "Descendant of the Courage of the Sun, Star Descendant Red Ranger". Ryder said as he is in ranger form.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are amazed by this as they have new hope to fight back. Xolicernic looks at the newly red ranger. "Another non deserving person becoming the red ranger, this blue ranger will be destroyed". Xolicernic said as he is about to increase the power on the orb.

Sora is getting really mad as she has a fire ball in her hands. As she throws the fire ball at Xolicernic, Xolicernic gets hit directly as the remote is out from his hands. "No my remote", Xolicernic yells out.

Ryder runs as fast he can to grab it before Xolicernic gets it. Ryder catches it as he reverses the power of the orb. He presses the release button from it.

Xolicernic frowns as AV is falling out of it. "No I was suppose to end her", Xolicernic yells out in anger.

AV weakly opens her eyes as she is falling. As she is screaming, she is heading to the ground. "Oh man this is not good", Sora said to them. Adam gets up as he rushes over to her. "He is not going to make it in time". Leo said to them.

Luke looks at them. "Oh yes he will, Star Sword Blue Star Pentagon", Luke said as he draws a blue star as he swings his sword on it. The blue star is taking off like a hover board. Luke gets on it as he catch up to Adam.

Adam looks at Luke as he jumps on the star with him. "Nice ride", Adam said to Luke. "Thanks", Luke said to Adam.

The rangers are very nervous about this. "It is going to be close guys". Alvin said to them. As Adam makes the catch to save AV, everyone sigh in relief. "He did it". Cassie said to them. "That was way to close for comfort". Peter said to them. Eva is in awe of the rescue. "Yeah", Eva said in them.

AV opens her eyes as she is in Adam's arms. "Adam, you saved me". AV said to Adam. Adam nods to AV. "You bet I did". Adam said to AV.

Luke looks at the younger AV. "It is a pleasure to meet you, AV. My name is Luke". Luke said to AV. AV nods to Luke as she is very exhausted and injured as she has branding marks all over her body. They head back to the rangers.

Xolicernic glares at the rangers as his plan failed. "I will not forget this Power Rangers, and as for you red ranger, you are just as undeserving as your ancestor and the four other red rangers that shared your color with". Xolicernic said to them as he takes off.

Ryder is confused by it as he is wondering about it. "What in world did he mean by it"? Ryder asks them.

Brandon looks at Ryder as he is confused by it. "I am not sure, but we got to get back to the Oasis. AV needs serious medical attention". Brandon said to them.

The teens nod as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, AV is in the healing pool as the injuries are reversing and healing, and Adam is not leaving her side. "She really got put through horrible things there, didn't she". Adam said to them.

Sora nods in agreement as she looks at Adam. "She will be fine, Adam. She just need to stay in the healing pool for about an hour". Sora said to Adam.

Leo nods in agreement with Sora. "Yeah what I want to know is what that psycho creep did to her there". Leo said to them as he is pissed off.

Alvin looks at Leo as he is concerned about it as well. "I am sure she will tell us back at the Great Library". Alvin said to Leo.

Cassie nods as she is wondering about the other teens. "Where are the other rangers at"? Cassie asks them.

Peter looks at Cassie as he sighs to her. "They are spending time with the older Avalon. The older Avalon wants to see and meet Ryder before she passed away". Peter said to theme

Eva nods in agreement. "Yeah I can not imagine what Ryder is feeling right now though". Eva said to them.

In a room, the older Avalon is in bed as she is in her death bed. Ryder and the teens are sadden by this. "I had no idea that you existed". Ryder said to the older Avalon.

The older Avalon nods to Ryder as she is holding her mother's necklace in her hands. "Truth of the matter is that I have been looking you for 19 years, and this necklace is always meant to be with you". Avalon said to Ryder as she hands the necklace to him.

Ryder is looking at the sun shaped pendant necklace. He puts the necklace on him. It is glowing in a bright red color. "I have so many questions about you and the family. Is my birth mother alive and where is she"? Ryder asks the older Avalon.

The older Avalon sighs as she looks at Ryder. "I have not seen her in 19 years. She and her boyfriend left you at the hospital after you were born. There is a lot you need to know about the family origins, but my body can not take it". Avalon said to Ryder.

Ryder has tears in his eyes as he finally meeting family only to see her dying. Avalon looks at Brandon. "Ryder, Brandon, Luke, Montgomery, Carter, Melissa, Kelsea, Lina, Artemis, and Tess are your teammates now. You can count on them".

Avalon said to them.

Ryder is feeling the support from his new teammates. "Thanks guys", Ryder said to them. They see the Lore Keeper rangers as Adam is carrying AV. The Lore Keeper rangers are supporting around Ryder.

The older Avalon looks at the Lore Keeper rangers. "Lore Keeper Rangers, thank you for freeing my younger self. Sora, you should not be afraid to use the special gift that you inherited from your father. Leo, you need work your patience and keeping people from getting underneath your skin. Alvin, I know you can forgive the person that has harmed you the most. Cassandra, I know you are capable of loving others including your mom. Peter, you maybe one of the newer rangers, but you can catch up to the others. Eva, you are a bit shy, but I know that you can stand up to others. AV, my younger self, under no circumstance, you should not withdraw yourself to protect the others from learning what happened to you. Adam, my dear sweet Adam, I will always love you even with all of your jokes and puns". Avalon said to them.

The Lore Keeper rangers nod as they get advice from the older version of Avalon. Avalon looks at them. "I want everyone to leave the room except Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis". Avalon said to them.

The teens nod as they respect the older Avalon's wishes. Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis looks at Avalon. Avalon looks at them. "You three have a lot to learn about the family origins. When it is time, you will understand the legend of the Three Lights". Avalon said to them.

Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis look at each other as they are wondering what the legend of the Three Lights is about. The others return in the room.

Avalon looks at them as the others return to the room. "I am glad that all of you came back in the room. I have lived a long long life, and rangers do not be sad about my passing. My ghostly spirit will be at the Oasis, and I will be there if you need me". Avalon said to them. As she closes her eyes one last time, Avalon Victoria Winchester Cots is taking one last breath of life as she passes away. The ghostly spirit of Avalon comes out from her body as she looks at the rangers. As the rangers say their goodbyes, the Lore Keeper rangers head back to the their time.

Back at the Great Library, AV is being look over by Maya and Lurre. "I am glad that you are back safely AV". Sora said to AV. "Yeah squirt, you really worried us especially Adam here". Leo said to AV. The teens nod in agreement. "Yeah, Adam saved you in that battle". Peter said to AV.

Cassie looks at AV as she is comforting her. "What did the future Xolicernic do to you anyways"? Cassie asks AV.

AV frowns as she does remember about it. "Horrible things that's for sure, he placed me in that orb and once he first used it I could not do much at all. The force field beam hold me in place, the branding marks appeared all over my body, and that petrifying amber was coming as well". AV said to them.

Alvin is shocked as his teammate has been put through something like this. "No wonder you look so exhausted after you got out from that orb". Alvin said to AV.

Lurre looks at them. "You look better Avalon, but you should take it easy for a few days". Lurre said to AV.

AV nods as she gets the orders. However, she can not stop what Xolicernic told her at the evil tower. 'How am I suppose to tell the others about it'? AV thought to her self.

Flashback

AV is in her cell as she is laying on the floor of the cell. Xolicernic looks at AV. "You know being alive in a futuristic time is very rewarding. Technology has greatly improved, and plus I have a better time window now in comparison of the one ages ago". Xolicernic said to AV.

AV glares at Xolicernic as she looks at him. "How did you get revived Xolicernic? Plus my friends will save me". AV said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at AV as he notices that she is wearing a blue dress with leggings as it looks like she was on a date. "That is something you will never know, and your friends will be too late to save you. Plus if Abbinus was here, she would be very jealous that I have successfully captured you and not her". Xolicernic said to AV.

AV frowns as Abbinus is mentioned to her. "Why bring up Abbinus now, Xolicernic"? AV said to Xolicernic. She is perplexed by it.

Xolicernic looks at AV as he laughs at her. "The descendant of Stella Scott Winchester is the red ranger of the newest team of rangers. If your teammates does some how rescues you, I will personally go back in time to tell Abbinus about it. She will have no problem of creating a new time window and go to this time and getting the red ranger". Xolicernic said to AV.

AV is stunned by it as she looks at Xolicernic. "You are really a rotten snake". AV said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic has a devious look on his face. "Yes I am blue ranger, and what I have planned for you will make things a lot worse for you. Plus if you even try to escape, you will suffer even more". Xolicernic said to AV.

End Flashback

AV sighs as she remembers what Xolicernic said to her. She looks down on herself. "I guess our first date needs a do over". AV said to Adam.

Adam smiles at AV as he looks at her. "Do not worry about it, AV. I am glad that you are safe and back with us". Adam said to AV.

Leo nods in agreement as he looks at AV. "Yeah squirt, plus if you get kidnapped again, we will have no problem with getting a leash". Leo said to AV.

Alvin nods in agreement. "Yeah when Adam told us what happened, it really shook things up". Alvin said to AV.

Cassie also nods as she is right by AV's side. "Yeah it is like a piece of us was also missing as well". Cassie said to AV.

Peter nods in agreement as he looks at AV. "Yeah now you are back, things can get back to normal". Peter said to AV. Eva nods in agreement.

Sora looks at AV as she notices something is off about her. 'I wonder if something else happened at that place, or did Xolicernic said something to her at that place'. Sora thought to herself as she notices the look on AV's face.

As the teens leave the Great Library, AV has a greatly concern look on her face. 'Ryder, if Abbinus does go to the future, you can not be afraid of her'. AV thought to herself as she heads home.

Back in the future, Ryder at the Oasis as he is getting to know his teammates. "I guess it is time we should head home". Ryder said to them. "After all that yeah". Brandon said to them.

Alexander nods to them. "Indeed, I do not want your parents to worry, and Ryder, I will handle funeral arrangements". Alexander said to Ryder.

Ryder nods to Alexander he is thankful for it. "Thanks Alexander", Ryder said to Alexander. As the teens headed out, they are wondering about Ryder's living situation. However they will soon find out that Ryder is more alone than they thought.

End Chapter:

Yeah this concludes the special event. Ryder is officially with the team. Plus the next chapter is a filler.

Next Chapter: A Home for the Red Ranger


	11. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: Learning to Lead, Red Descendant

It has been two days since the older Avalon has passed away. The funeral was very small as it is attended by the rangers. Ryder is the most solemn as he met one of his extended relatives only to pass away just hours later. Brandon and Artemis sit next to Ryder during the service.

At the Oasis, Ryder is in his family tree branch as he is looking at the black leaves of Avalon Victoria Winchester Cots and Stella Scott Winchester. He sighs as he got to meet Avalon just that one time before she passed away, and he met the ghost of Stella.

"You look lost Ryder", Alexander said to Ryder. Alexander walks up to the ranger family tree.

Ryder is startled as he looks at Alexander. "I just do not know how to lead a team, Alexander. I mean Brandon has done a great job leading them, but now I am here as the red ranger and the leader. How am I supposed to lead a team"? Ryder asks Alexander.

Alexander nods as this is a common question being asked by the newly red ranger. "Being a leader will take time, Ryder. Plus each red ranger before you has made some mistakes, and I have no doubt that you will make some mistakes as well". Alexander said to Ryder.

Ryder nods to Alexander as he is starting to understand. "Thanks, but will I ever meet more of my long lost family members"? Ryder asks Alexander.

Alexander looks at Ryder. "It might be a possibility, Ryder. You have found Brandon and Artemis who are your long lost distant cousins". Alexander said to Ryder.

Ryder nods to Alexander as he understands it. "I see then". Ryder said to Alexander. Alexander nods as he got through to Ryder.

Back at the Tower, Xolicernic frowns as his plan did not go originally to plan. 'If that red ranger did not show up like he did, that pesky blue ranger would have disappeared like she never even existed'. Xolicernic thought to himself. "I need a new plan. Plus it will be a matter of time that the navy ranger will find out the truth about her family tree line". Xolicernic said to himself as he has a new plan is the works.

Zilenya rolls her eyes as she sees Xolicernic working again. "I say we target the red ranger's ability to lead the team". Zilenya said to Ivano.

Ivano glances at Zilenya as it is plan. "Indeed", Ivano said to Zilenya as he grabs a figurine of a two tailed snake monster. As he sprinkles some dust on it, the two tailed snake monster grows back to normal size.

"I would like to get back at the rangers". The two tail snake monster said to Ivano as it slithers away.

The teens are at the Oasis as they are training. Ryder looks at them as the others got there after school. "I guess we should get to training". Ryder said to them.

Luke looks at them as they look at Brandon. "Isn't Brandon suppose to say that line"? Luke asks them.

Ryder looks down on himself. Brandon looks at Luke. "Um Luke, Ryder is the leader of the team now. I knew this day would come for him to lead the team. I know that I will be the second in command of the team now". Brandon said to Luke.

Luke sighs as Brandon is right. "Alright", Luke said to Brandon. Tess looks at Luke. "You should give Ryder a chance Luke". Lina said to Luke.

Carter nods in agreement with Lina. "I do not say this often, but Lina is right. Leo told me that we all have to accept the leader and his orders". Carter said to them.

Monty glances at Carter as he rises a brow. "You actually listened to Leo". Monty said to Carter.

Carter looks at Monty as he has that glare in his eyes. "Yeah, I listened to him, Monty". Carter said to Monty.

Just as Ryder is about to say something, the alarm is going off. The teens rushes over to the monitors. "Looks like this snake picked the wrong town to make trouble". Tess said to them.

Melissa nods in agreement with Tess. "More like mutant snake", Melissa said to them. Artemis looks at Kelsea who looks up at Ryder. "Well leader, ready to lead us". Kelsea said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at the teens as he sighs to them. "Yeah let's go", Ryder said to them. The teens leave the Oasis for the battle scene.

In downtown Angel Grove, the people are running away in fear from the mutant two tail snake monster. It even has SHUMD minions with it. "So you kiddies are the Power Rangers then". The two tail snake said to the rangers.

Ryder looks at the monster. "Yes we are, and I am their leader". Ryder said to the monster. The teens grab their morphors out.

"You ready guys", Ryder said to them. "Ready", the teens said to Ryder.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The mutant two tail snake monster glares at the rangers. "I will enjoy this". The monster said to them as it attacks them.

The teens look at Ryder for some order. "Be careful of those tails, I say we dodge them at the last second". Ryder said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they look at the monster.

The mutant two tail snake monster is starting attacking the rangers. It has slam its two tails at the rangers. To Ryder's warn, they managed to dodge the tails at the last second.

The mutant two tail snake monster is getting in rage as it has not made a smack on the rangers. "If only you rangers stay still", the the mutant two tail snake monster said as it is seeing red. It slams its tails as hits Artemis and Lina.

As Artemis and Lina went down to the ground, the teens are gathering around them as they help them up. The mutant monster uses its tail again as it grabs Tess and Brandon as it lifts them into the air.

"Oh no, it has Brandon and Tess". Kelsea said to them. "This can not be good". Artemis said to them.

Carter gives them a look. "It is that obvious, Artemis". Carter said to Artemis. He is not in a good mood.

Ryder has an idea as he looks at Luke. He realizes that he needs to take his place as the leader with a plan. "Monty, Carter, Melissa, Kelsea, and Lina, I want you five to distract the snake. Luke and I will find an opening to cut the tails off". Ryder said to them.

As Luke sees how Ryder is taking the situation, he nods as it is a proper leader should do. "Let's do it then", Luke said to them.

The mutant two tail snake monster sees five rangers distracting it. Brandon and Tess are being swinged back and forth as they are being in the tail's grip. "You rangers are getting in my way". The mutant monster said to them. Just as it swings its two tails at them again, the five rangers dodge it and it gives the opening for Ryder and Luke the opening to cut and slash the tails off from the mutant monster.

Brandon and Tess are failing down to the ground as both Monty and Carter and Kelsea and Melissa making the catch.

The mutant monster glares at them as its tails are gone. "No not my tails", the monster said as it hisses at them.

Ryder looks at the mutant two tail snake monster. "It is too bad. Plus you have harmed my team. I maybe new to being a leader, but I will be getting there to be one of the better leaders just like my ancestor". Ryder said to the monster as he powers up his star sword.

"Star Sword, Red Ranger Star Pentagon", Ryder said as he draws out a red star pentagon. Ryder swing his sword on the drawn out star. The red star flies as it hits the mutant monster directly as it is destroyed.

As the mutant two tail snake monster is destroyed, the rangers gather around Ryder. "You did it Ryder. You successfully lead your first battle and destroyed your first monster". Brandon said to Ryder.

Luke nods in agreement as he went up to Ryder. "Yeah plus you handled it well for your first time". Luke said to Ryder.

Ryder's eyes changed to bright orange. "Thanks Luke, that means a lot coming from you". Ryder said to Luke. The rangers teleport away to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Ryder is back in the tree as he is looking at his tree branch. "I did it Stella. I lead the team in battle for the first time. I hope I did you proud". Ryder said to himself.

The ghost of Stella appears to Ryder. "You already have made me proud Ryder". Stella said to Ryder.

Ryder has a skeptical look on his face. "I have what do you mean". Ryder asks Stella.

Stella went towards Ryder as she has that comforting smile on her spiritual face. "You came up with a plan to defeat the monster, and plus your teammates follow them to the tee. There is no doubt that you will be a great leader". Stella said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as the words from his ancestor are true. "Thanks Stella", Ryder said to Stella as he sees the ghost vanishing. He looks down on his teammates. 'I wonder how long until they ask me about my home life, and the fact that I live in a tree house'. Ryder thought to himself as he joins them as they leave the Oasis.

End Chapter

Yeah I thought I was going to do my filler, but that filler will be pushed to the end of this arc.

Next Chapter: Mr. All Work and No Play, Blue Descendant


	12. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: Mr. All Work and No Play, Blue Descendant

Luke Hamilton is in his room as it is a typical Thursday night. He is trying to do his homework. He hears his half sister laughing as she is on the phone. He sighs as he leaves his room.

Tess is in her room as Luke walks in the room. "Really Tess, I am trying to do my homework". Luke said to Tess.

Tess rolls her eyes as puts her phone down. "Sorry but I am getting my Friday night planned, and I am going to a party". Tess said to Luke.

Luke rolls his eyes at Tess. "What ever you say Tess". Ryan said to Tess. He leaves the room.

Tess picks up her phone again as she talking on the phone. "Sorry about that, it was just my Mr. All Work and No Play half brother". Tess said to the friend.

Luke is in the hallway as he heard those words. He has a hurt look on his face. 'I always get the job done, and I don't have time to waste around". Luke said to himself.

At the evil tower, Zilenya is looking on the monitors. She notices something about the blue ranger. "The blue ranger is an all work and no play kind of human huh. Perhaps I should have him worn out by doing all the work". Zilenya said to herself as she has an idea.

Zilenya looks for a figurine to do the work. As she spots the one figurine in particular, Ivano walks over to Zilenya as he grabs the figurine that Zilenya is eyeing. As Ivano sprinkles some dust, the figurine is the comes to life as it is the fire warrior monster ready to battle again.

"I am back and ready to fight again". The fire warrior monster said as it leaves the evil tower.

At the school, the teens has meet up in the lunch room for lunch as they are talking about weekend plans. Brandon looks at them. "I am meeting with Ryder to help him getting use to being around other people. He spent most of his life being away from others, and now that he is the leader he will have to work on his peoples skills". Brandon said to them.

Lina looks at Brandon as it is a good idea. "I really can not blame him, and yet he was shown mistrust all his life". Lina said to them. She has a hidden smile as she is thinking about him.

Monty looks at Lina as he found something to talk about. "You like our new fearless leader don't you". Monty said to Lina. He is saying in a romantic sense.

Lina is blushing as she glares at him. "Monty don't even go there". Lina said to him. She is unsure of her feelings for the newly red ranger.

Luke looks at Lina as he shakes his head. "Lina, you really should not think about romantic matters while being a ranger". Luke said to Lina.

Tess rolls her eyes at her brother. "Come on Luke, there were rangers that fell in love and stayed together during their ranger days". Tess said to Luke.

Luke looks back at his younger sister. "Romance will get in the way of getting the job done, Tess". Luke said to Tess.

Tess looks at Luke as she rolls her eyes to him. "You are being a Mr. All Work and No Play, Luke". Tess said to Luke.

The teens notice the dog vs cat sibling rivalry. Brandon looks at them as Ryder is not a high school student to deal with this. "Come on guys, knock it off". Brandon said to them.

Kelsea looks at them as she glances at Luke. "What's wrong with having fun Luke"? Kelsea asks Luke.

Melissa nods in agreement as she looks at him. "Yeah when you have fun, you are letting go of the stress of the day". Melissa said to Luke.

Carter looks at them as he nods in agreement. "Getting up on work all the time is not good for you". Carter said to Luke.

Luke looks at them as he feels that they do not understand it. "Ugh, you guys just don't understand it". Luke said to them as he walks away from them.

Artemis frowns as she is wondering what is bothering him. "I wonder what's with him and always getting the job done". Artemis said to them.

Tess sighs as she looks at them. "He has all the work ethic in the world, Artemis. It is a fact of life". Tess said to Artemis. Artemis frowns as she wants to get to know Luke better.

That afternoon, Luke is by himself as he is in the woods. He is not looking where he is going as Ryder appears to him. "You must be Luke right"? Ryder asks Luke.

Luke is caught off guard as he is startled by the new leader. "Yeah, you really shouldn't scare me like that". Luke said to Ryder.

Ryder sighs as he has some people skills to work on. "Sorry, being around people is not one of my strong suits. I do not know much about having fun or socializing for that matter. Aren't you heading to the Oasis with the others"? Ryder asks Luke.

Luke nods to Ryder as he can relate on it. "Yeah come on", Luke said to Ryder. Ryder nods to Luke as they walk together.

Ryder looks at Luke as something is on his mind. "What is your family like Luke? Are they the kind and remarkable people that you only dream about"? Ryder asks Luke.

Luke looks at Ryder as he is taken back by the question on family. "Well, my family is not perfect, Ryder. I have a dad, a step mom, and a half sister Tess which you already met". Luke said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he met Tess. "She is the wild one right". He said to Luke as he does know the name to the face.

Luke nods to Ryder as the newly red ranger is getting to know them. "That's right", Luke said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as they head towards the Oasis. "Do the two of you get along or is it a constant struggle"? Ryder asks Luke.

Luke glances back at Ryder. "We argue mostly just like a dog and a cat does". Luke said to Ryder.

Ryder nods to Luke as he looks at him. "Yet the two of you are in the same team". Ryder said to Luke.

Luke nods as it is something he will have to get use to. "Yeah, I wish Tess would see that you have to focus on getting the job done". Luke said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as they arrive at the Oasis. They get started with the training. Luke and Ryder are sparring against each other as the others are sparring each other. Ryder dodges Luke's moves with ease like it is nothing.

Luke lands on the training mat as he is surprised by it. "How do you know where I was coming from"? Luke asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Luke as it is very obvious. "You were setting the pace, and you put too much work in your movements. The more work you put in it, the quicker you will be worn out". Ryder said to Luke.

Luke is surprised by it as he never thought about it like that. "I never thought about it like that". Luke said to Ryder.

Ryder nods to Luke as he spars Brandon. Luke sighs as he is wondering if his ancestor was really a ranger. "Why did you decide to become a ranger, Luke"? Ryder asks Luke.

Luke is pondering about the question as his ranger ancestor appears to him. "Hello Luke", the ghost of Ryan said to Luke. Luke is caught off guard as he meets his ranger ancestor for the first time. "So this is how the others feel about meeting there ranger ancestor for the first time"? Luke asks Ryder.

Ryder nods to Luke as he remembers about meeting Stella in his tree house. "Yeah, it is like that". Ryder said to Luke.

Luke looks at the ghost of Ryan. "You must be my ranger ancestor". Luke said to the ghost of Ryan. He is a bit uneasy about meeting his ancestor for the first time.

The ghost of Ryan nods to Luke. "Indeed I am Luke. Tell me something, does other things distract you even when you are not on duty as a ranger"? The ghost of Ryan asks Luke.

Luke looks at Ryan as he does think about it. "Yeah", Luke said to Ryan as he is a bit confused by it. He is not sure where this talk is going.

The ghost of Ryan looks at Luke. "The fact of the matter is that you have to balance school, home, your ranger duty, and socializing. You can not cut any of those things even you are a ranger. Everyone gets stressed out from work. Tell me something, why did you decide to become a ranger"? Ryan asks Luke.

Luke looks up at the ghost of Ryan. "I figured it is something that my mom would want me to do". Luke said to the ghost of Ryan.

The ghost of Ryan nods to Luke. "If you look at your family tree a lot closer, you will know more than you thought you did". The ghost of Ryan said to Luke as he disappears

As Luke is in deep thought, the rangers gets alerted to an attack at the park. Ryder looks at his team. "Let's move", Ryder said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head out to the park.

At the park, the fire warrior monster is attacking the civilians along the SHUMD. People are running away in fear as the teens arrive at the scene. "Geez that monster is really flaming". Carter said to them.

The teens shrug as they could see it in the mutant fire warrior monster. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The mutant fire warrior monster charges in with fire balls at the rangers. "Take my fire balls rangers", the mutant fire warrior monster said to them as it throws multiple fireballs at the rangers.

The rangers manages to dodge the fireballs. Tess comes in with her star sword. "You really need your fire to be put out". Tess said to the mutant fire monster as she swings her star sword at the monster.

As the monster gets hit by Tess's blows, it does not have much effect on the monster. Tess is stunned by it as she looks at the monster. The mutant fire warrior monster sends Tess back as it throws her.

Tess lands on the ground as she is surprised that her star sword had no effect on the monster. "No way, my sword did not a thing". Tess said to them.

The rangers look at each other. "Are you ok, Tess"? Artemis asks Tess. Tess nods to the silver ranger.

Kelsea glares at the monster as she is holding her star sword. As she slashes at the mutant fire warrior monster, it does effect the monster. "Well my sword did effect the monster". Kelsea said to them.

The teens are puzzled as they are wondering why Kelsea's star sword did work on the monster while Tess's sword did not work at all. The monster sends its fire balls back at Kelsea as she is send back some.

Kelsea lands on the ground as Monty rushes over to her. "You ok Kelsea", Monty said to Kelsea. Kelsea nods as she should not have gotten cocky.

As the battle goes on, Luke is curious why his half sister's star sword did not work on the monster while Kelsea's star sword did work. "Hey fire freak", Luke said to the fire warrior monster.

The monster looks at Luke as the others are curious what his doing. "Umm Luke what are you doing"? Melissa asks Luke. Brandon nods in agreement. "Luke", Brandon said to him.

Luke glares at the monster. "You try to harm the youngest teammates of this team. I maybe a young workaholic, but harming those who brings the most fun is unforgivable". Luke said to the monster.

The monster glares at Luke as it sends a massive fire ball at him. Luke uses his star sword to cut it in half. "Star Sword Blue Ranger Star Pentagon". Luke said as he draws a blue star with his sword. He sends the star flying by hitting it with his sword.

As the attack hits the monster, the monster gets destroyed as it turns to dust. Luke looks at his teammates. "I will find a good balance in my life, but I will never get to Tess's level". Luke said to them.

The teens grin in agreement as Artemis secretly smiles at him. "Although I got one question, why did Tess's star sword did not work on the monster while Kelsea's star sword did work on the monster"? Artemis asks them.

The teens look at each other as they did not know. "I am not sure, but we should probably Alexander and the others". Ryder said to Artemis as they head back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Luke is looking at his family tree branch. As he notice his mother's side of the family tree branch, he learns that his ranger ancestor came from his mom's side of the family. Tess looks at Luke and notice the small smile on his face. "You found your answers about why Ryan is your ranger ancestor". Tess said to Luke.

Luke looks back at Tess as he nods to her. "Yeah, I never knew that it came from my mom's side of the family". Luke said to Tess. Tess nods as she sees that Luke is happy. "Your mom will be proud to pick up the family heritage". Tess said to Luke as they leave the tree. As they left, Tess's family tree branch holds a big family secret.

End Chapter

Yeah the true reason why Tess's Star Sword did not work on monster will be revealed in the Spirit Warrior Arc. Plus the big family secret that Tess is not aware of will be revealed in the Music Force Arc.

Plus I have been busy these days. I gave some focus to the special event in Underdog Squad that is done. Plus Labor Day weekend was crazy as while. My dad and I went to Myrtle Beach, SC. However when we first got there is when Hermine was a tropical storm. We did not get hurt in the storm or anything like that.

Next Chapter: Monty Centered Chapter TBD


	13. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: Do Not Ignore Me

At the MacFarland Household, Monty is doing his homework as he notices his mom and dad giving their focus his brothers and sisters. He sighs as he is the middle child of the family. Fergus walks in the living room. "Grandpa, what was grandmother like"? Monty asks Fergus.

Fergus looks at his youngest grandson. "She was a kind and beautiful woman. She died not too long after Gavin was born though. She would have focused on you as well". Fergus said to Monty.

Monty sighs as he sees his dad Ewan trying to talk Gavin into going to college. Plus his mom Angela is focusing on Blair and Rory's activities. However both parents are active in Hamish's life. Monty is being ignored by accident by his parents. "I see do you remember what her grand parents were like"? Monty asks Fergus.

Fergus looks at Monty as he rises a skeptical brow. "Well, her grandparents were Matt Harper and Laura Brewer Harper. Matt was a lawyer and Laura was a doctor. When I met your grandmother, I knew that she was the one for me". Fergus said to Monty.

Monty nods as he is wondering if Matt Harper is the same Matt Harper that is his ranger ancestor. "I see", Monty said to Fergus.

As the two set up the checkers board to play a game, Rory walks in the room. He looks at them as they have a great relationship. He is a bit jealous that Monty has a great relationship with Fergus. 'What can I do to make my relationship with grandpa better'? Rory thought to himself as he grab things for the upcoming activities.

Back at the evil Tower, Fortesilenco is looking at the most recent battle footage. 'There is no doubt in my mind that the navy and green rangers are the descendants the music force green and bronze rangers'. Fortesilenco thought to himself as he is figuring out a plan.

Ivano looks at Fortesilenco as he picks a figurine. "Are you thinking about a plan of your own to get at the rangers"? Ivano asks Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks back at Ivano as the evil leader is picking a mutant radio monster as it sprinkle the dust on it. "My radio waves will now make a come back". The mutant radio monster said to them. It leaves the evil tower.

Fortesilenco nods to Ivano as he does remember picking that monster against the Music Force Rangers years and years ago. "Yes, it is only a matter of time to get this particular beast is made and created. Plus I have a particular ranger to send it against and infect". Fortesilenco said to Ivano.

Ivano nods to Fortesilenco as he approves of the plan. "Oh yes the Anti Music Beast, this beast can make a ranger very ill with the anti music virus located in the pendant". Ivano said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods as he looks at Ivano. "Yes, I will be taking this time which ranger it will be infected this time". Fortesilenco said to Ivano as he makes the plan in motion.

It is a Saturday morning in Angel Grove. Monty is meeting up with the others. They are at the park as Ryder is with them. "So you guys enjoy hanging out at the park on a Saturday". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at his distant cousin. "Yeah, it is a great place to hang out, play some football or even soccer, and having a picnic with good friends". Brandon said to them.

Luke nods in agreement as it is a low key fun. "I have to agree plus we are finally getting to know you better". Luke said to Ryder.

Just as Monty says something, Rory walk over to them. "Hey little bro, if I have known that you were hanging out with the beautiful ladies, I would have joined you". Rory said to Monty.

Monty rolls his eyes at his brother. "Which is exactly why I didn't tell you". Monty said to Rory. He looks at Rory as he does not him to take away the focus.

Rory looks at Melissa as he has that Scottish accent going on. "Hey lass, maybe we should catch a movie". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory as she is not interested in him. "No thanks I am not interest in you". Melissa said to Rory. Rory shrugs as he walks away from the scene.

Carter rolls his eyes as he looks at them. "Geez, you would think a guy like that get all the attention and the glory like he is the most popular guy at the school". Carter said to them.

Monty sighs as he looks at Carter. "He is also my brother". Monty said to them. The teens are deeply surprised by it.

Artemis looks at Monty. "Rory MacFarland is your brother". Artemis said to Monty. She is curious about him.

Monty sighs as he looks at his teammates. "Yeah I come from a big family. I have three older brothers and one younger sister. My parents are not aware that they are ignoring me by accident considering that they are focusing more on my other siblings". Monty said to them.

Lina looks at Monty as she is starting to get to know him better. Kelsea glances at Monty. "Did you ever told them how you feel about it"? Kelsea asks Monty.

Monty shakes his head to them. "No, not really, it is just one of those things that happens in a big family". Monty said to them.

The teens glances at each other. Ryder looks at Monty like he does not buy it. "Accident or intentional, you should have spoken up about it". Ryder said to them. He has a deep thought look on his face.

The teens look at Ryder as they are surprised by it. Monty shrugs as he looks at them. "I do have a great relationship with my grandfather though". Monty said to them.

Carter looks at Monty as he shrugs to him. "I guess you consider your grandfather the light of your world then". Carter said to Monty.

The teens look at Carter as he just said that. Monty looks kind of down. "Why did you say that like that Carter"? Artemis asks Carter.

Carter looks at Artemis as the others are stunned that he would say that. "Look his grandfather is the only person that Monty has a great relationship with. To that end, he is probably the only light of Monty's world". Carter said to them.

Monty is getting mad at Carter. "My parents does not intentionally hurt and ignore me, Carter. They get wrapped up with my siblings that's all. It is not like they have accidentally forgotten my birthday multiple times". Monty said he explodes at Carter as he walks away from them

The teens glare at Carter as he really said the wrong thing. "Smooth move Jameson", Tess said to Carter. Ryder frowns at Carter. "From my understanding of being part of a ranger team, we come from different family backgrounds. To say that a parent ignores their child accidentally, it does not mean that they are not the light of his world". Ryder said to Carter.

Brandon nods as he looks at Ryder. "I have to agree with Ryder, Carter". Brandon said to Carter.

Carter sighs as he really messed up. "Great, I suppose I have to apologize to him". Carter said to them.

Melissa nods to Carter as she shakes her head to him. "Yeah you really have to apologize to him". Melissa said to Carter.

Carter sighs as he wonders which way Monty went. "I will be back guys". Carter said to them. He leaves to find Monty.

Monty is walking around in the park alone. He is still a bit upset by what Carter said to him. "Why would he say that my grandfather is my only light in my world? I mean I have three older brothers and one little sister, a mom and a dad. Sure they usually focus on them more than me, but they have not intentionally hurt me". Monty said to himself.

"Hello Montgomery", a ghost said to Monty as the ghost of Matt Harper appears to him.

Monty looks at the ghost of Matt Harper as he appears to him. "You must be my ranger ancestor". Monty said to Matt.

Matt nods to Monty. "Indeed I am, I am from the Music Force team just like Levi was". Matt said to Monty.

Monty is in awe of his ranger ancestor. "What was it like to have a music power to defeat the various monsters that threw at your team"? Monty asks Matt.

Matt smirks at Monty as he thinks back to his early ranger days. "Well, it was amazing to have a music power. For me, it was the power of Country Music. As we grew, I became the Guardian of Country". Matt said to Monty.

Monty nods to Matt as he does like country music. "I suppose my love for country music must came from you then". Monty said to Matt.

Matt nods to Monty as he notices that something is bothering him. "You look upset Montgomery". Matt said to Monty.

Monty sighs as he looks at Matt. "My parents usually ignore me to focus on my siblings, and I have a great relationship with my grandfather. Carter said that my grandfather is the only light of my world. The thing is that my parents ignores me by accident not intentionally". Monty said to Matt.

Matt nods to Monty as he looks at him. "My moms intentionally abused me when I was a kid. It was not until my ranger days that I finally moved in with my biological father, and it was the best move that I ever done. He got through to me when the number of foster parents couldn't. My guess is that your teammate has issues with his own parents, and this teammate has not gotten to know you better just yet". Matt said to Monty.

Monty nods to Matt as he feels a bit better. "I suppose that might be it". Monty said to Matt. Matt nods to Monty. "You two should work it out between you and your teammate". Matt said to Monty as the ghost of him vanishes as Carter arrives at the scene

Monty turns around and sees Carter. "Carter what are you doing here"? Monty asks Carter.

Carter sighs as he looks at Monty. "I am not the type of guy that expresses my feelings like a girl. It was wrong of me to say that your grandfather is the only light of your world". Carter said to Monty.

Just as Monty replies back to Carter, the mutant radio monster shows up and starts attacking them. "Why is it that a monster always shows up when one of us is about say something back to other person"? Carter asks Monty.

Monty glances back at Carter. "I do not know but we should contact the others". Monty said to Carter. Carter sighs as he knows that Monty is right. He grabs his communicator. "Hey Ryder, there is an ugly mutant thing attacking where we are". Carter said to Ryder.

"We are on the way". Ryder said to Carter.

The mutant radio monster glares at them. "I will have you know that I am a radio not a thing". The mutant radio monster said to them.

Monty looks at the monster. "Radio monster or not, you are going down". Monty said to the monster.

"Star Descendants Online", Monty and Carter said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The mutant radio monster glares at them. "To think there are only the two of you rangers here right now". The mutant radio monster said to them.

Monty glares back at the monster. "Our friends will be coming freak, and they will never ignore us". Monty said to them. Carter glances to Monty as he hears the words friends.

As the fight gets started, the mutant radio monster is trigger happy as it fires its radio blast at them. Monty and Carter has been dodging the blasts. They are fighting back on the monster with their star swords.

The mutant radio monster frowns as it fires a powerful radio blast at them. "Take my more powerful radio blast". The mutant radio monster said to them.

As the radio wave blast is coming towards them, it is heading towards Carter. Monty notices this as he pushes Carter out of the way as he got hit by the blast.

Monty lands on the ground really hard as Carter is shocked by it. As the mutant radio monster attacks them again, the others arrives as Ryder kicks the monster in the chest.

The mutant radio monster stumbles to the ground as it sees the other rangers arriving to the scene. "You rangers really ruin my fun". The monster said to them.

Ryder glares back at the monster. "Deal with it", Ryder said to the mutant radio monster.

Carter looks at Monty as he is surprised by how Monty took the hit for him. "I do not understand. Why did you take the hit for me"? Carter asks Monty.

Monty looks at the yellow ranger. "That's what teammates do, Carter. Plus this is a ranger family no matter how dysfunctional it is. The ranger family are the more lights in the world than just one person". Monty said to Carter.

Carter nods as he learn something as well. "Are you alright though"? Carter asks Monty.

Monty nods as he got back up again. "Yeah I am fine, but that thing won't be". Monty said to Carter. He is powering up his star sword.

"Star Sword Green Ranger Star Pentagon", Monty said to them. He draws out the green star. As he swings his star sword, it hits the star at the mutant radio monster.

As the mutant radio monster is destroyed, it is turned to black dust as it is gone. "Good riddance to a bad monster". Monty said to them. The rangers nod in agreement.

Carter looks at Monty. "I want to apologize to you Monty. I guess there is more about the true family relationships that I have to learn". Carter said to Monty.

Monty nods to Carter. "Apology accepted", Monty said to Carter as the teens teleport away to the Oasis.

As the rangers teleports away, a teenage guy sees them. "They must be the rangers. I wonder if I know who they actually are at school". The guy said to himself as he heads home.

End Chapter

Things has been kind of busy lately. Although I have been thinking about the upcoming chapters of this story, and well a couple of things will happen in them.

Next Chapter: The Optimistic White Descendant


	14. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: The Optimistic White Ranger

At the Harper residence, Kelsea is doing her homework as she is baby sitting her siblings. She sighs as this is very often in the household. Kelsea's parents often at work as taking care of the siblings has fallen on her most of the time. "Kelsea, Camden is picking on me again". Sawyer said to Kelsea. "Kelsea tell Sawyer that he can't bother me if he could play with me every 5 minutes". Candle said to Kelsea. "Kelsea please tell Sawyer to stop annoying me while I am doing my homework". Ava said to Kelsea.

Kelsea sighs as this is this usual at the Harper household. "Guys please calm down", Kelsea said to them as she gets them calm and peaceful. 'What would I do for a peaceful and relaxing day'? Keksea thought to herself as she is daydreaming about a nice family day.

As Kelsea is getting dinner prepared, her mom comes home from work. "I am home". Her mom named Gracie said to them.

Kelsea looks at her mom as she is tired. "Dinner will be ready soon, mom. Do you know when dad will be home"? Kelsea asks Gracie.

Gracie looks at Kelsea as she nods to her. "About a couple of weeks. The railroads keeps him really busy". Gracie said to Kelsea.

Kelsea sighs as she was wishfully thinking that Noah would be home more often. "I see then". Kelsea said to Gracie. 'So much for my wishful thinking'. Kelsea thought to herself as they eat dinner.

Back at the evil tower, Satanicus notices that the other evil beings are hard at work. He sighs as he remembers the various monsters against the Elemental Saint Rangers. "Those rangers are a nuisance just like the Elemental Saint Rangers years ago". Satanicus said to himself

Satanicus looks at the figurines of various monsters. "There is no doubt that the two rangers that has the ancestors of the Elemental Saint Pink and white rangers". Satanicus said to himself as he picks up a fox demon figurine. 'This is the very demon that attacked the rangers that targeted heavily on the white ranger'. Satanicus thought to himself.

Ivano look at Satanicus as he wants to send the fox demon monster against the rangers. "Have you thought about what you want to a ranger in particular"? Ivano asks Satanicus.

Satanicus looks at Ivano as he does have one thing in mind. "As of matter of fact, I am debating about who to do it too. During my days, Judariot stole the spirit power out from the gold ranger. Doing it to the current gold ranger would be a possibility. However doing it to a ranger whose ancestor was on that particular team would be even better". Satanicus said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as looks up the villain named Judariot in the book. "Him, he was a devious being". Ivano said to Satanicus. He puts black dust on the fox demon figurine.

As it grows back to normal, the fox demon is ready to fight again. "It is good to back to normal. I want to destroy the rangers especially the white ranger". The fox demon said to them.

Ivano nods as he wants nothing more but to destroy the rangers find the special place, and destroy the Earth. "Good, go now and destroy them", Ivano said to the fox demon monster.

The next day at school, Kelsea is getting her books for class. She sighs as her mom left again for work and without saying goodbye to her or her siblings. As she closes her locker door, a guy accidentally bumps into her. Books are scattered across the floor. "I am so sorry", Kelsea said to the male student.

The male student is a tall with Caucasian skin tone with curly jet black hair and ice blue eyes. He is very tall, lean, and muscular. He wears a white dress shirt underneath a black sleeveless sweater vest and an orange bowtie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. "It is ok. Let me help you". The guy said to Kelsea.

As Kelsea and the guy pick up the fallen books, Kelsea notice something about him. "I always thought jocks wear their muscle shirts, jeans, and tennis shoes". Kelsea said the guy.

The guy shakes his head to Kelsea. "No, just because I am a jock does not mean I wear what jocks normally wear". The guy said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods to the guy. "I see my name is Kelsea". Kelsea said the guy. She notices that one thing that he could be a new teammate.

The guy looks at Kelsea as he learns her name. "I am Quentin, Quentin McKellen". Quentin said to Kelsea.

Kelsea smiles at Quentin as a small blush is coming on her face. "Maybe I will see you around". Kelsea said to Quentin. "Absolutely", Quentin replies back to Kelsea. As the two parted ways, a cheerleader glares at them as

During lunch, Kelsea is distracted as she thinks about Quentin. "Hey Kelsea, Earth to Kelsea come in", Melissa said to Kelsea.

Kelsea snaps out of her deep thinking. "Sorry guys, umm, what do you guys think of Quentin McKellen"? Kelsea asks them.

The teens look at each other as this is very sudden question. "He is an all around good guy. From what I heard, he has a twin brother". Luke said to Kelsea.

Lina nods in agreement to Kelsea. "He is one of the most popular guys at school. Plus some of the girls here really like him that they are fan girls". Lina said to Kelsea.

Tess cringe by the words, 'fan girls'. She looks like she wants to gag just hearing about them. "Don't you mean the trashy clown girls". Tess said to them.

Carter smirks by Tess's comment as he looks at her. "I with Tess those girls put on so much stuff on their faces that they have to check it every five minutes". Carter said to them.

Kelsea shrugs as she went to throw her trash away. As she dumps in the trash, one of the cheerleaders confronts her. "What were you doing talking to my Quentin earlier? He is practically a senior, so he should not have time talking to a freshman loser like you". The cheerleader said to Kelsea.

Kelsea frowns as she glares at the cheerleader. "If I did not know any better, you are one of those girls that like throwing themselves at the big dog on campus. Yes we talked, it is not like he asked me out or anything. Plus if you are his girlfriend, you would be right by his side constantly like a controlling helicopter parent". Kelsea said to the cheerleader.

The cheerleader scoffs at Kelsea as she glares at her. "Just stay away from my Quentin, freshman loser". The cheerleader said to Kelsea as she dumps her lunch on her.

As Kelsea gets lunch food dumped all over her, Quentin rushes over to them. "Was that needed to treat a human being like that"? Quentin asks the cheerleader.

The cheerleader looks pale as Quentin came over to them. "But Quentin, I was telling her that she should not be talking to the popular people like you". The cheerleader said to Quentin.

Quentin rolls his eyes to the cheerleader. "Get over yourself, I would never consider dating a girl like you. Besides the egg is on you". Quentin said to the cheerleader.

The cheerleader scoffs at Quentin as she is caught and taken to the principal's office. Kelsea leaves the lunchroom as Artemis follows her.

In the restroom, Kelsea is getting cleaned up. Artemis walks in as she spots Kelsea. "Hey are you alright"? Artemis asks Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Artemis as she nods to her. "I was optimistic about today being a good day. However it is nothing more than wishful thinking". Kelsea said to Artemis.

Artemis shakes her head to Kelsea. "Come on Kelsea, you will never know if the day will turn around for you". Artemis said to Kelsea.

Kelsea shrugs to Artemis as she is right. "I know", Kelsea said to Artemis. She wonders what will happen later on today as they leave the lunch room.

After school, the teens are at the Oasis as they are training together. Ryder notice the expression on Kelsea's face. "Umm, did Kelsea have a bad day"? Ryder asks them.

Kelsea gotten confronted by more girls who are a part of the fan girls. "I don't want to talk about it Ryder". Kelsea said to Ryder as her optimistic is totally gone.

Monty looks at Ryder as he feels him in. "Apparently Kelsea meet the most popular guy at school and they talked some. It made some of the girls very angry that someone else other than them were seen talking to him". Monty said to Ryder.

Ryder winces as he looks at Kelsea. "So these fan girls are basically bullies with trashy clothes and make up". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods to Ryder as he is worried about Kelsea. "Yeah that sums it up right there". Brandon said to Ryder.

Kelsea went up the ranger family tree as she sighs to herself. "Today is nothing more than a wishful thinking day than an optimistic day". Kelsea said to herself.

"There is still time to be optimistic about things, Kelsea". A male ghost said to Kelsea as he appears to her.

Kelsea is caught very off guard as she see the male ghost. "Are you"? Kelsea asks the ghost as she is in awe as she let it sink it.

The ghost nods to Kelsea as he looks at her. "Yes, my name is Logan Harper, your ranger ancestor. I was also the Elemental Saint White Ranger". The Ghost of Logan said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods to Logan as she meets him for the first time. "Were you optimistic about anything when you were a ranger"? Kelsea asks Logan.

Logan shakes his head to Kelsea. "Not really, I had a lot of trust issues to overcome. Plus when my sister joined the team, I had to accept that she is a member of the team. Overtime, I became optimistic about things. However a person can not take away your optimism from you". Logan said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods to Logan as she understands it. "Thanks Logan, I feel a lot better". Kelsea said to Logan. The ghost of Logan disappears as the alarm is going off.

Kelsea rejoins with the teens as the fox demon is attacking at the industrial center. Ryder nods to them as they head out.

At the industrial center, the fox demon monster is making a huge mess of things as the workers are running away from it and the SHUMD.

The fox demon looks at the rangers. "So you must be those rangers that Ivano told me about. You are more pathetic than the group that I first got destroyed by". The fox demon monster said to them.

Ryder looks at the fox demon monster. "We will not have a problem making it 0 to 2". Ryder said to the fox demon monster.

The teens grab their morphors out. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The fox demon monster looks at them as it eyes the white ranger. "SHUMD attack", the fox demon monster said as it charges in to fight Kelsea.

As the battle gets started, the rangers notice the fox demon monster is focusing solely on Kelsea. Ryder frowns as this is not good. "Guys, we need to distract that demon away from Kelsea". Ryder said to them.

The rangers nod as they come up with a plan. Each time the fox demon monster tries to attack Kelsea, the rangers gives it a blow to the fox demon monster. It is working for the moment as the fox demon is getting annoyed by it. "You can't keep this up forever". The fox demon monster said to them as it jumps over them as it prepares to slash at Kelsea.

Kelsea grabs her star sword as she slashes at it. "How about you keep your claws to yourself". Kelsea said to the fox demon monster.

The fox demon monster stumbles to the ground as it glares at her. "What no", fox demon monster said to Kelsea as it is dismayed that it is going to be destroyed again.

"I am optimistic about us saving the world just like our ancestors did, and you and your cohorts will never take it away from me". Kelsea said as she powers up her Star Sword. "Star Sword White Ranger White Star Pentagon". Kelsea said as she creates the white star.

Kelsea creates the white star as she hits it with her star sword. The white star takes off as it hits the fox demon directly. The fox demon is destroyed as it turned to black dust.

The teens gather around Kelsea as she defeated the monster. "You did it Kelsea". Brandon said to Kelsea. They nod in agreement as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens notice another ghost talking among Alexander and Kyle. "I am glad that you found your descendant Bridgette". Kyle said to the ghost named Bridgette. "I agree, and this ranger will be the final member of the team". Alexander said to Bridgette

Bridgette nods to them as she misses her former teammates. "I know I am curious how the rangers will rescue the other ranger ghosts". Bridgette said to them.

Alexander nods to Bridgette as it is a problem. "They have to learn about the powers from the other teams first. I have a feeling that some of them will have a harder time than others when it comes to using their powers from a particular team". Alexander said to Bridgette as he has his concerns.

The ghost of Bridgette nods to Alexander. "They will have learn what certain powers truly mean". Alexander said to Bridgette. Bridgette nods to Alexander. "Indeed, I hope that they will understand them at a good rate". Bridgette said to Alexander as she disappears from the Oasis.

End Chapter

Yeah this is leading up to the next big chapter, and leading up to the final member joining the team. Plus in the next chapter, it will have things leading up to the a two or three parter chapter.

Next Chapter: The Dual Descendant, A First of its Kind


	15. Chapter 14

Power Ranger Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: The Dual Descendant, A First of its Kind

At the McKellen residents, Quentin McKellen is doing his homework in his room. He is reflecting about his day and what he has seen recently. 'It is amazing that Angel Grove has Power Rangers'. Quentin thought to himself as he thinks back to the battle that he saw.

Out the corner of his eye, he notices a star compass morphor on his desk. It is orange and black like it is mixed into a swirl. Plus it has a note attached to it. Quentin is perplexed by it as reads the note.

'Answer the call of your ranger ancestor

To fulfill a destiny just like your ranger ancestor. You are a Star Descendant'. Quentin said to himself as he has no idea what it means.

Quentin looks at the morphor as he is just as surprised by the two colors that is on it. "Why do I get the feeling that there are more questions than answers about this"? Quentin asks himself as he will find himself joining the team very soon.

Back at the Evil Tower, Sergiobot is looking on the city streets of Angel Grove as the final ranger ghost has found her descendant. This is getting more interesting". Sergiobot said to itself.

Ivano glances at Sergiobot as it got his attention. "What is is getting more interesting, Sergiobot"? Ivano asks Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Ivano as he walks over to it. "The final ranger ghost has found the final descendent for those rangers". Sergiobot said to Ivano.

Ivano has an intrigued look on his face as he looks at Sergiobot. "The final descendant, this calls for a special monster". Ivano said to Sergiobot as he grabs the Shallow Beautix figurine as he sprinkles some black dust on it.

Shallow Beautix grows asit return to normal size. "It is like so good to be back to like normal". Shallow Beautix said to them.

Sergiobot remembers the creation as it looks at it. "Your job is to destroy the rangers". Sergiobot said to Shallow Beautix.

Shallow Beautix glances at Sergiobot as it will be payback time for her. "It will be like my pleasure to get back at that ugly orange ranger". Shallow Beautix said to Sergiobot as she leaves the evil tower.

It is another Saturday in Angel Grove, the teens are gathered together at the mall. Plus Ryder is also with them as it is another lesson to be around more people. "There is one thing I have noticed is that really preppy girls always shop together". Ryder said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is really common. "It is very common Ryder". Brandon said to Ryder. "It is clear as day". Tess said to Ryder.

All the sudden, Artemis's, Brandon's, and Ryder's necklaces are glowing as it is a mixed orange and black color. "Woah that's new", Luke said to them. "Yeah I thought that a ranger has only one color not two". Monty said to them.

Carter looks at the glow. "Is it possible that this is a glitch or something"? Carter asks them as he is kind of skeptical about it.

Brandon looks at the necklace as he shakes his head to Carter. "I do not think so Carter. If it is two new rangers, it would have glowed twice in those two colors. Plus the orange and black are together. I think we are getting just one new ranger". Brandon said to them.

Artemis nods in agreement with Brandon. "I am with Brandon on this. Plus this new ranger could be really close by". Artemis said to them.

The teens look around as they look for someone. "It must be hard to look for just one person". Monty said to them. Melissa glances at Monty as she shrugs to him. "How about a needle in a hay stack"? Melissa said to Monty.

Kelsea sees Quentin as she has a gut feeling that it is him. "Guys, what about that guy over there"? Kelsea asks them.

The teens look at Quentin McKellen as he is at a book store. "Quentin McKellen, that's the guy you meet the other day". Lina said to Kelsea.

Kelsea blushes slightly as she does have a crush on him. "Yeah", Kelsea said to Lina. She has a smile on her face as the crush is clear as day.

Close by, Quentin notices the teens as they are interacting with one another. 'They are so different like they come from various social circles, and yet they some how get along in some sort of dysfunctional way'. Quentin thought to him self.

All the sudden, the ghost of Bridgette appears to Quentin. "Hello Quentin, I see that you notice your newest teammates". The ghost of Bridgette said to Quentin.

Quentin turns around as he looks at the ghost. "Woah, who are you"? Quentin asks the ghost.

The ghost smiles at Quentin as she notices that he has that underdog quality within him. "My name is Bridgette, and I am your ranger ancestor". Bridgette said to them.

Quentin is blown away by this as he looks at the ghost. "So were you a Power Ranger at one point"? Quentin asks the ghost of Bridgette.

The ghost of Bridgette nods to Quentin. "Indeed I am Quentin, I was from the Underdog Squad. The underdog quality that shines within you is that you want to show that giving attention to others is more important than glorifying one person". The ghost of Bridgette said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as it is exactly his goal. "You pretty much nailed it, Bridgette. Plus the courage and bravery that a ranger put in is incredible". Quentin said to the ghost of Bridgette.

All the sudden, Quentin hears screams coming from people in the mall. As he notices the minions and a monster attacking the innocent people, Quentin frowns as they do not care about the feelings from the innocent. "You know what you must don't you". The ghost of Bridgette said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as his morphor is activated. "Yes I do Bridgette". Quentin said to the ghost of Bridgette.

The ghost of Bridgette smiles at her descendant. "Good, in order to morph, you must yell out I am a Star Descendant. Then the passcode to to morph is Star Descendants Online". The ghost of Bridgette said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he is glad to meet her. "Thank you Bridgette", Quentin said to the ghost of Bridgette as she disappears from him.

At the battle scene, the teens are already morphed as they are dealing with Shallow Beautix and SHUMD. "Geez what in the world is with this hair? It is really sticky and tight". Tess said to them as she is struggling in the hair. "I do not know Tess. Plus I am not having it with this monsters airheaded words". Kelsea said to Tess. "You have said it". Artemis said to them as she is also stuck in the hair as well.

The rangers are having a hard time defeating the monster. "I do not understand. When we call it bad names, she gets more power". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods in agreement as he is trying to distract Shallow Beautix. "I know, and this thing is stronger than it looks". Brandon said to them.

All the sudden, Shallow Beautix hits Luke from behind with her hair. Luke takes a tumble to the floor. "Luke", Tess yells out to him. Shallow Beautix is using her hair like a whip as she hits Carter, Monty, Lina, and Melissa as they went to the ground.

Ryder grits his teeth as things are getting bad. "There must be something we are missing". Ryder said as he is looking for a solution.

All the sudden, Shallow Beautix gets with a can food. "Like who did that"? Shallow Beautix as she is very angry as she is seeing red.

"I did Princess Airhead. I am a Star Descendant". Quentin said as he is ready to fight and to join the team.

The teens are shocked that the 'most glorified' student at Angel Grove High is the newest teammate.

Artemis looks at Kelsea as she nods to her. "Looks like you were right all along". Artemis said to Kelsea. Kelsea nods as she looks at him.

"Star Descendants Online", Quentin said as he morphs for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Quentin is in fighting stance an orange and black star went down from his head to his feet. Flash images of the five previous orange and black rangers in their ranger form and poses are on each point of the star. Three of the points on the star is in orange while two of them are in black. Quentin has a orange and black colored ranger suit. On the chest, it has a orange and black star in a swirl with the five symbols from the previous orange and black rangers teams on it. His helmet is also orange and black with a star as the visor. He grabs his star sword as it has star emblem on the tip of the sword. He is standing in front of a Sunstone Selkie as he is in his ranger pose. "Descendant of the Sunstone Selkie, Star Descendant Dual Ranger". Quentin said as he is in ranger form.

End Morphoring Sequence

The rangers are shocked to see the newest ranger with two different colors. "Dual Ranger huh, I like it". Melissa said to them. "It would explain why their necklaces glowed in orange and black". Monty said to them.

Carter looks at them as his perception has changed drastically. "Yeah it fits him". Carter said to them. "I have to agree". Ryder said to them.

Shallow Beautix looks at the new ranger as she is beyond horrified by the sight of the color orange. "No, no, no, like orange is like the worst color ever". Shallow Beautix said as she is throwing a temper tantrum of a princess proportion.

Quentin frowns as he pulls out his star sword. "I find you to be mentally disgusting and your hair is about as fake as your personality". Quentin said as the cuts the hair with his star sword.

Shallow Beautix is screams as her hair is falling to the ground as Tess, Artemis, and Kelsea are falling to the ground. Quentin, Ryder, and Luke makes the catches as Tess is in Luke's arms, Ryder catches Artemis, and Quentin catches Kelsea.

"No, this like so can not happen again". Shallow Beautix said as her tantrum is keep on going.

Quentin glares at the Shallow Beautix as he powers up his star sword. "Guess what, it is happening again. Star Sword, Dual Ranger Star Pentagon". Quentin said as he draws out the star. He hits the star with his sword. The star hits Shallow Beautix directly as she is destroyed and turned to black dust.

The rangers gather around as they have their newest teammate. "You were awesome man". Monty said to their newest teammate.

Quentin nods as he looks at the green ranger. "Thanks, umm just one question, how much do I need to be filled in about this"? Quentin asks them. The teens smirks to Quentin as they teleport away to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are showing Quentin their headquarters. "Woah, I thought island resorts look very beautiful, but this takes the cake". Quentin said to them.

The teens demorph as Alexander and the four other mentors appear as well. "Welcome to the Oasis, Quentin. You are the first Dual Power Ranger. You carry the powers of Unity Force Orange Ranger, Spirit Warriors Orange Ranger, Underdog Squad Orange Ranger, Music Force Black Ranger, and Elemental Saints Black Ranger". Kyle said to Quentin.

Alexander looks at Quentin as he knows that he is the one that Bridgette chose. "Quentin McKellen, you carry a lot of responsibility to keep your identity as a ranger a secret from friends and family, never use your powers for a personal gain, and never use your powers to escalate the battle". Alexander said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he makes the promise. "I am in this fight". Quentin said to them. The teens nod as they look at their newest teammate.

Brandon nudges Ryder to introduce himself first. Ryder nods as he has to do this. "My name is Ryder Jenkins, red ranger". Ryder said to Quentin as he has his hand out.

Quentin looks at Ryder as he smiles back to him. "Nice to meet you Ryder". Quentin said to Ryder as they shake hands for the first time.

Ryder nods as meeting someone new for the first time is not terrible. "Like wise", Ryder said to Quentin.

Quentin notices that this is new to Ryder as their hands broke away. All the sudden, Ryder feels an intense headache as he is getting a vision. He is going down to his knees.

Vision

A very psychotic female alien has some kind of machine as it is aimed at him. He is trapped as he is restrained as well. Close by to him, a teenage girl is also restrained as she is positioned to watch all of it to go down.

"YOU JUST HAD TO BE THE DESCENDANT OF STELLA. NOW YOU WILL SUFFER". The female alien said to him as she fires a green and red beam at him.

End Vision

Lina rushes over to Ryder as she helps him up. "Ryder what's wrong". Lina asks Ryder. Ryder looks at them as he is nervous about what to tell them. "I just can not explain it. I need to be alone". Ryder said to them as he leaves the Oasis.

Quentin frowns as he wants to help his new friend. "Is that normal for him"? Quentin asks the teens.

The teens shrugs to Quentin as they do not know their leader too well. "Ryder is a mostly a mysterious lone wolf. We are trying to get to the bottom of his past, but it has more questions than answers". Brandon said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as it hits him very hard as it reminds him of his twin brother named Winston. "I see", Quentin said to them as he meets the rest of his teammates.

In the past, the Lore Keeper teens are at school. The teens are outside for gym class. The teacher has the class running on walking around the track. The football team's kicker is on the field practicing his punts.

All the sudden, AV gets hit in the face by the football. She went to the ground as the others rush over to her. "AV are you alright"? Adam asks AV.

AV looks at Adam as the teacher and the football player rushes over to them. "I am so sorry. I did not expect the ball to go that far". The football player said to AV.

AV looks at the football player as her eyes turn bright orange. "I forgive you. It was a complete accident". AV said to the football player.

The teacher sighs as AV is being help up by Sora and Adam. "St. Clare, take Winchester to the Nurse's office". The gym teacher said to them.

Cassie nods to the teacher as she and AV leaves class for the Nurse's Office. "Of course", Cassie said to the teacher.

The teens look at them as one of their friends is hurt by accident. "Why does it have to be AV that has to get hurt"? Adam asks them.

Peter looks at Adam as he shakes his head. "It was a complete accident Adam. Plus she will be fine". Peter said to Adam.

Eva nods in agreement with Peter. "Yeah plus the football player did apologize to her". Eva said to Adam.

Leo notices that something maybe up with Adam. "Alright Adam, why are you getting more worried than need be"? Leo asks Adam.

Adam looks at them as he sighs to them. "AV has been acting very off ever since the mission in the future. Every time Sora and I ask about it, she manages to change the subject". Adam said to them.

Alvin is in deep thought about it. "Is it possible that the future Xolicernic said something to her in regarding about something"? Alvin asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is a possibility. "It might be possible Alvin, but the question is what". Sora said to them.

Cassie and AV are heading to the nurse's office. Cassie notices how quiet AV is being. "Are you alright? I mean that hit to the face must hurt right. Plus you are quieter than usual". Cassie said to AV.

AV glances at Cassie as all the sudden she pushes her out of the way in time from paint being knocked down. Olive almost vomit green paint is accidentally spilled by the painters as it lands all over AV.

Cassie gasps as she looks at AV. The young freshman looks at her friend. "Today is not my day is it"? AV asks Cassie.

Cassie shakes her head as Miss. Spears and Mrs. Steps see what's going on. "What are you"? Mrs. Steps beings to ask them as she is about to go into mean and harsh tone as she notices the sad expression on AV's face.

The painters quickly apologized for the mishap. Plus Cassie explains what happened earlier to them. "Alright you two can go ahead to the nurse's office". Mrs. Steps said to them.

In the nurse's office, the school nurse is shocked to see one of the students being covered in a very ugly green paint and a bruise being formed on her face. "Do you have a change of clothes with you that you can put on"? The nurse asks AV.

AV shakes her head to the nurse. "No", AV said to the Nurse in a sad expression. She is not in a good mood today is not a good day.

Cassie sighs as she looks at AV. "Is there anything I could do, AV? I owe you big time for getting me out of the way from that paint". Cassie said to AV.

AV looks at Cassie as she thinks of something. "I just need my stuff from the gym locker room, and tell the others that I am the nurse's office. It will be awhile before I will be out". AV said to Cassie.

Cassie nods to AV as a new outfit is in order. "Alright I will be back as soon as I can". Cassie said to her as she heads back to gym class.

As soon gym class got out, Cassie brought AV's stuff to her in the nurse's office. Cassie explained to the others the mishap. The teens wince as they hear about it. "Today is really not AV's day is it"? Sora said to Cassie.

Cassie shakes her head to Sora. "No, I owe her big time, and yet the only things she asked for is her stuff and tell you guys what happened. Although, I am not sure how long she will be in there. She is taking a shower to get rid of the paint, and yet she probably has to put on clothes that was left over in last years lost and found. Plus she has to let the nurse look at her face". Cassie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are concerned about her. "We should check on her later then". Sora said to them as the teens nod in agreement.

Miss. Spears is holding AV's clothes as it got washed in the home ec classroom. She is heading towards the nurse's office as she sees a woman coming out from the nurse's office. Her gut instincts is going off as she notice that the woman is holding a lock of hair. As the woman sees Miss Spears, she quickly teleports away from the school. 'How in the world did Abbinus got into the school and the alarm did not go off. More importantly, why she took a small lock of AV's hair'? Miss Spears asks herself as she delivered the clean clothes to the Nurse's office.

That afternoon, the teens are at the Great Library, they notice a new book being formed with the Star Descendants team. "Woah, what's with the new book"? Sora asks them.

Lurre looks at the book as she and Maya is very surprised by the orange and black book like the two colors are mixed. "I have never seen a book like this one before". Lurre said to them. "I agree". Maya said to them.

AV looks at the book as she is just as perplexed about it. "Yeah I mean there rangers that has been different colors before but this is like two colors being mixed together". AV said to them. As the teens nod in agreement, they have no clue that a sinister woman is preparing a special trap for one of there own.

Meanwhile the woman who is Abbinus in heavy disguise. She has a special plan in motion. She has a new time window ready as she is making a portal trap. Recently, she has spied on AV and Adam on a couple of their dates. It sicken her that AV is dating a fellow ranger. "Like mother like daughter, no matter, my plan will go according to the plan". Abbinus said to herself as she has a note ready as well.

End Chapter

Quentin joins the team as he is the dual ranger. It got me thinking about his ranger uniform and color should be. I realized with calling him the Dual Ranger, he will have orange and black instead of one individual color. Plus that vision that Ryder got will be a part of the special event coming up. Anyways next week will be busy, so I will try to get more chapters up on my ranger stories.

Next Chapter: The Attack from the Past to the Future Angel Grove Part 1:


	16. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 15: The Attack from the Past to the Future Angel Grove Part 1: The Strange Disappearances

Back in the past, Lurre is at the Great Library as she is keeping a close watch over Legacy Hills. It is getting late as the rangers are asleep at their homes. Maya is still around as she is admiring the newest ranger book that formed just hours earlier. "A dual ranger, that is truly one of a kind ranger". Maya said to Lurre.

Lurre nods to Maya as she walks up to the monitors. "Indeed it is Spears. Is something on your mind besides your former teammates, Spears"? Lurre asks Maya.

Maya looks back at Lurre as she nods to her. "It is mostly AV. It is a wonder how she went through so much in her life even before as a ranger. She foiled a kidnapping attempt with devil eggs when she was in kindergarten. However by the time she was in fifth grade, she was constantly bullied and cruelly pranked that she got homeschooled until this year. It is a wonder that she had so much doubt in friendship in her beginnings as a ranger". Maya said to Lurre.

Lurre nods to Maya as she understands. "I believe that Avalon is a lot stronger than she looks Spears. To endure so much, she even comes through in the most difficult circumstances". Lurre said to Maya as they continue to watch the monitors.

Back in the future, Abbinus is at the evil tower as Xolicernic walks over to her. "I take it you have finally made a new time window". Xolicernic said to Abbinus.

Abbinus nods to Xolicernic as she looks at him. "Yes plus I do have an idea on how to make the red ranger suffer". Abbinus said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic glances at Abbinus as one of the things he misses about her is the cruel and twisted plans that they came up with together. "I am listening". Xolicernic said to Abbinus.

Abbinus looks at Xolicernic as she has a vindictive and devious expression n her face. "I have created a special beam called the Unrequited Heart Snatcher Virus. It is designed to make any of Stella's descendants to suffer the pain of heart break that I endured because she stole the one guy that I liked from me. Depending on how many generations from Stella to that red descendant there is, the more power and pain it will inflect on him. Plus I will lure that daughter of Stella's back, so she will be watching it him suffer". Abbinus said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic smirks as he loves the cruel and evil plan. "Excellent", Xolicernic said as he tells her where to find the red ranger.

It is the middle of the night at Ryder's tree house. Ryder is sleeping as he is laying on an old mattress. He usually finds things in junk yards. All the sudden, Ryder wakes up like something is amiss. He looks around in the tree house, and then he looks outside of the tree house.

All the sudden a wave of psychic energy hits the tree house. Ryder jumps towards towards another tree branch on another tree. He watches his tree house being destroyed. Just as he grabs his morphor, Ryder hear a female voice. "Calling your teammates and morph will not save you". The woman said to Ryder.

Ryder looks around as he tries to spot the woman. "The alarm should be going off by now since you are creating chaos and havoc. Who are you"? Ryder said to the woman. He jumps to another tree branch.

The woman laughs at Ryder as she sends another psychic blast at him. "I have masked my presence so strong that it is not detected on their monitors. The name is Abbinus The woman named Abbinus said to Ryder.

As the psychic blast hits Ryder, he falls to the ground. "What", Ryder said to the woman as he is surprised that a villain can mask her presence like that.

Abbinus went towards Ryder as she uses her psychic energy at him. "Don't even bother trying to run away". Abbinus said to Ryder.

Ryder is lifted into the air as he is in a psychic's grip. "You will not get away with this". Ryder said as gets knocked out cold.

Abbinus has an evil smirk on her face. "I think I will get away with it as she teleports away to a hideout.

At the hideout, Abbinus puts Ryder in a cell as two wall mounted stabs are being put in by the SHUMD. "Excellent, it is only a matter of time before the next target will stumble in here". Abbinus said to herself.

Abbinus looks at the morphor. "Ditch that thing, those teammates will be in a wild goose chase trying to find him". Abbinus said to the SHUMD.

The minion nods as it throws the morphor out. Abbinus looks at them as a monster is also there to guard the location. "I want you to guard this place. If our guest wakes up, see to it that he does not leave this place. If he does, put him in this orb". Abbinus said as the wall mounted stabs is not quiet done being installed.

The monster nods to Abbinus as she uses her time window to go back in time to Legacy Hills.

In Legacy Hills, Abbinus got into the school undetected as she walks down a hallway. She stops at a particular locker. She leaves the note in it. Plus she places a trap portal a few steps in front of the locker. "Once that blue ranger steps on this trap portal, she will be instantly teleported to the future. The portal will recognize it is her by the DNA I programmed into it". Abbinus said to herself as the portal turns invisible. Abbinus uses her time window to go back to the future and lay low until it is time to pull the trap on to AV.

That Sunday morning, Quentin is at the park as he is heading towards the Oasis. He sees the destroyed remains of a tree house. "What in the world happen here"? Quentin asks himself as he spots something belonging to Ryder.

As he picks up a picture frame, the picture has Ryder and the other teens, Quentin frowns as something must have happened to him. He grabs his morphor to contact the mentors. "Alexander, come in", Quentin said to Alexander.

At the Oasis, Alexander hears the communication going off. "I am here Quentin". Alexander said to Quentin.

"Did the alert alarm go off last night"? Quentin asks Alexander.

Alexander looks at the monitors as it did not detect any kind of trouble. "No why, Angel Grove was quiet throughout the night". Alexander said to Quentin.

"A tree house is destroyed and plus I found something belonging to Ryder". Quentin said to Alexander.

Alexander frowns as he pulls up the location of Ryder's tree house on the montior. "Your right Quentin, it is destroyed. I will send the others to your location". Alexander said to Quentin as the communication ends.

It is not long that Brandon and the others arrive at the destroyed tree house. "Woah what happened here"? Brandon asks Quentin.

Quentin shrugs as he does not know. "I do not know Brandon. I was heading towards the Oasis this morning. However when I saw this destroyed treehouse, I found this damaged picture frame as well". Quentin said to Brandon as he hands it to him.

Brandon frowns as someone has ambushed and kidnapped Ryder. "This is not good". Brandon said to them as they head towards the Oasis to start the search party.

Back in the past, everyone is back at school as AV is heading towards her locker. She looks like she did not slept well like a nightmare has been haunting her. However it turned out to be the same vision that Ryder had. AV opens her locker door as she is going to grab her books for her first and second class of the day. She notices something unusual in her locker. AV frowns as she is getting scared by the contents.

'Blue Ranger,

I have kidnapped Ryder in the future. Xolicernic did tell me all about how he is the descendant of your wretched mother. If you even tell your teammates or that knight girl, I will kidnap your precious boyfriend. After all I have spied on your dates.

Abbinus'

AV gasps as she puts the note back into locker. She is getting scared that it has happened. She unconsciously drops her books and her messager bag to the floor. As she takes a few steps back, AV is standing on the trap portal. All the sudden, the trap portal is activated as it sends AV to the future Angel Grove. It leaves a black circle behind along with some hair behind as it works.

Sora, Adam, Leo, Cassie, Eva, Alvin , and Peter are heading down the same hallway. They are hoping to talk to AV as a team about her off behavior. Sora frowns as she notices that something is wrong. "Ok since when AV leaves her locker door open"? Sora asks them. Eva notices AV's stuff is on the floor as well. "Yeah plus it is not like AV to drop her things to the floor". Eva said to them.

Leo nods in agreement as he does not like it. "It is not like the squirt to instantly vanished to thin air with little to no witnesses around". Leo said to them.

Alvin notices a black circle with some hair on the floor. As he wipes his finger through the black dust circle, Alvin is puzzled by it. "Something was here, and this needs to be analyzed". Alvin said to them.

The teens nod as Peter spot the note in the locker. He frowns as he notices Adam getting worried. "Umm guys, we got another problem". Peter said to them.

The teens look at the note as Adam is shocked that a villain spied on them during their dates. "Why would Abbinus would target me when she really wants AV"? Adam asks them.

Cassie is comforting Adam as she can see that he is feeling really down. "I do not know Adam". Cassie said to them.

Sora nods to them as she is wondering where AV is. The teens look at each other as they are wondering what could have happened to AV.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the first part of this special event. It maybe three parts instead of two. It all depends on how much I cover with it.

Next Chapter: The Attack From the Past to the Future Angel Grove Part 2:


	17. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 16: Attack From the Past to the Future Part 2: The Trap

At the Great Library, the Lore Keeper rangers are very perplexed by the sudden disappearance of their teammate AV. Maya is at work analyzing the black substance and the hair that was left behind when AV vanished. Plus Lurre is looking in the security at the school.

"I do not understand. Why would AV vanish like that"? Adam asks them. He is very perplexed by it. He is still looking at the note that was left behind.

Leo sighs as he looks at his teammate. He notices that there is not a pun or a joke in Adam. "I do not know man, but you got to get a grip". Leo said to Adam.

Alvin looks at them as he shakes his head. "Adam is worried about AV and quite frankly so am I". Alvin said to Leo.

Eva looks at them as Peter is standing next to her. "I think we are worried about her". Peter said to them.

Maya comes back with the results. "I analyzed the black substance and the hair you found at school. The black substance is the result of a trap portal that someone placed on the floor at school. The DNA that was left behind belongs to AV". Maya said to them.

The teens are puzzled by the results. "A trap portal and AV's DNA, where did the trap portal take her too"? Sora asks Maya.

Maya looks at Sora as Lurre is still on it. "Lurre is working on that, Sora". Maya said to Sora.

Cassie is in deep thought as she realizes something. "Maya, how long was the hair that was left behind"? Cassie asks Maya.

The teens look at Cassie as they are wondering what's up. "Is something on your mind Cassie"? Eva asks Cassie. The guys are thinking of the same thing.

Cassie looks at them as she has a full mind to explain it to them. "Do you remember the other day when she was in the Nurse's office from getting hit in the face and the paint spill that ruined her outfit"? Cassie asks them.

The teens look at each other. "Yeah what about it"? Leo asks Cassie as he wants her to get on with it.

Cassie gives Leo a look as she is getting there. "When I saw the back of her hair. I saw a small lock of her hair that was cut off. I wanted to ask her about it". Cassie said to them.

Maya pulls up the results of the hair. "Is this the length that it was cut"? Maya asks Cassie. Cassie looks at the small lock of hair. "Yeah it is". Cassie said to them.

Adam is in deep thought as it is very unusual for him. "Why would Abbinus leaves a note in her locker and set up that trap portal in the first place? I mean why do one and not both". Adam asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is a reasonable question. Alvin looks at the note again as he has possible answer. "Abbinus must have planned to do both all along. She left the note in the locker behind and then set up the trap portal very close to her locker. Once AV stepped on the trap portal, she gets teleported to who knows where. The trap portal served to prevent AV coming to us about the note". Alvin said to them.

Peter nods in agreement to them. "That makes sense Alvin, but we still don't know where AV is though". Peter said to them.

Lurre finally got the lock on AV's morphor. "She is in the future Angel Grove". Lurre said to them.

The teens are very shocked by the location. "That trap portal took AV to the future". Adam said to Lurre.

Sora groans as it is another time travel trip. "I am going to get her a leash". Sora said to them.

Eva looks at Sora with a skeptical look on her face. "She is not a dog, Sora". Eva said to Sora. The teens laugh at the small joke.

Leo shakes his head to Eva. "What Sora meant is that she does not want the squirt to stray off too far and don't get into too much trouble". Leo explains it to Eva.

Eva nods as she understands it now. "Yeah but why trouble has to find AV though? Plus why do you always have to call AV the squirt"? Eva asks Leo.

The others look at Leo as they want to know the same thing. "I do not have an answer for the first question. For the second question, I will have to explain at a later time". Leo said to them.

Peter glances at Sora as they set up the TWA. "Hey Sora, maybe this time we won't be mistaken for high school students". Peter said to Sora.

Sora gives Peter a glare at him. "DO. NOT. JINX. US". Sora said to Peter as she really does not want that to happen again. As they head to the future, they hope to find AV and to stop Abbinus on what she has planned.

Back in the future, Ryder is slowly coming around as he finds himself highly restrained to a metal table that got mounted to a wall in an abandoned warehouse. He notices that he does not have his morphor on him.

"Ah you are awake", Abbinus said to Ryder. She has an evil smirk on her face. Abbinus sees Ryder struggling in the restrains that are located in his wrists and ankles. "Struggling is useless, to think you look nothing like your ranger ancestor except those defected eyes". Abbinus said to Ryder.

Ryder frowns as he looks at Abbinus. "What do you know about my ranger ancestor, psycho witch"? Ryder asks Abbinus.

Abbinus smirks at Ryder as she laughs at him. "She is my greatest enemy. She married the my true love". Abbinus said to Ryder.

Ryder spits in to Abbinus's face. "Maybe your so called true love saw something more in my ranger ancestor that you will never have". Ryder said to Abbinus.

Abbinus wipes the spit from her face. "That is a heinous lie". Abbinus said to Ryder as she punches him in the face.

Ryder frowns as his face is being bruised. He notices another metal table that got mounted to the wall that's currently empty. "Who is that one for"? Ryder asks Abbinus.

Abbinus has an evil grin on her face. It makes Ryder nervous as he sees the grin on her face. "She will be here soon enough. Once she is restrained to that wall mounted table, she will be watching you suffer. Plus you know who she is". Abbinus said to Ryder.

Ryder frowns as he does know who it is. "Leave her out of this", Ryder said to Abbinus. He is very mad as it also effects AV.

Abbinus laughs at Ryder as she has that vindictive look on her face. "Xolicernic is the one that told me about you. He even showed me the footage of everything he did and said to her. You see Xolicernic and I once worked together, but those Lore Keeper Rangers destroyed him". Abbinus said to Ryder.

Ryder grits his teeth as he looks at a machine. He is wondering if his teammates know that he is missing.

In downtown, AV is looking around as she is wondering how in the world she got to the future Angel Grove. She sighs as she must have fell for some sort trick or trap that brought her here. 'Sora is probably more than annoyed to go another time travel trip. The others are probably worried sick about me. Although, they have every reason to be worried about me after what happened last time I got brought here'. AV thought to herself.

All the sudden, AV bumps into a 5'2 female teenage girl who has lightly tanned She has back length curly brown hair and eyes. She wears a long sleeve black dress top with grey trimming and a short ruffle like black skirt trimmed with grey. She wears old combat boots and around her neck she wears a silver arrowhead necklace. Some stuff falls to the ground. "Oh wow, I am sorry about that". The girl said to AV.

AV nods as she helps picks up items from the ground. She sees the red Star Descendant morphor as she realizes that it belongs to Ryder. "It's ok, umm where did you find this"? AV asks the girl.

The girl picks up the object. "This thing, I found it in a tree in the back yard. I want to bring it to who it belongs to. My name is Nikki by the way Nikki Daniels". The girl named Nikki said to AV.

AV froze for a second as she hears the last name. Her eyes are bright orange as Nikki is telling the truth. "Nice to meet you Nikki, my name is AV". AV said to Nikki.

Nikki gives AV a look by the odd name. "AV, that is a bit unusual to go by. Did people ask you if your full name is Audio Visual"? Nikki asks AV.

AV rolls her eyes as it is a joke she has heard in her elementary school days. "Yeah, it actually stands for Avalon Victoria. People rather joke about my name than where it comes from". AV said to Nikki.

Nikki looks at AV as she said it a bit blunt. "Sorry I can come off blunt". Nikki said to AV.

AV nods as she accepts her apology. She notices the necklace around her neck. "That necklace where did you get it"? AV asks Nikki.

Nikki looks at AV as she looks at the necklace. "This, it is a family heirloom. It has been passed down in my family for generations. Why"? Nikki asks AV.

AV looks at Nikki as she has the strong gut instinct that Nikki could be a descendant of Sora's. "I have a friend who has that very necklace". AV said to Nikki.

Nikki is very surprised by it as she looks at AV. "Wow talk about coincidence". Nikki said to AV.

AV nods to Nikki as she is wondering what could have happened to Ryder that made him lose his morphor. "Nikki, I want you to take that to Brandon Young. He knows what to do with it". AV said to Nikki.

Nikki nods as she does know him. "I understand". Nikki said to AV as the two parted ways.

Deep at the park, the Lore Keeper Rangers arrive in Angel Grove. "At least we are not down town", Peter said to them. The teens look around as they are right outside of the Oasis.

Sora nods as it is a good thing. "Yeah plus there is not a cop to haul us to the school". Sora said to them.

As they walk to the Oasis, they notice the Star Descendants teens having a meeting. Brandon spots Sora and the other rangers. "Sora, this is unexpected". Brandon said to Sora.

Sora nods as this is not a social visit. "Yeah what's going on guys"? Sora asks them. She notices a new guy on the team.

Brandon sighs as he looks at Sora. "Ryder has been kidnapped. It must have happened in the middle of the night. However we were not alerted to the attack. Someone must have sneaked really clever to do this. Wait why are you guys here"? Brandon asks Sora.

Sora looks at them as she sighs to them. "AV mysteriously vanished to this time, and we got a strong reason that Abbinus is here in this time". Sora said to them.

The Star Descendant teens are very shocked by it. "Woah hold it, who is this Abbinus"? Quentin asks them. He is new to the team as he is very surprised by it.

Monty looks at them as he is puzzled by it. "Abbinus, sounds like his parents has a cruel sense of humor". Monty said to them.

Leo gives Monty a look as he shakes his head to him. "Abbinus is not someone to make fun of Monty. She is a psychotic villain". Leo said to Monty.

Luke looks at them as he wants some sort of proof. "Did you bring some sort of evidence of this"? Luke asks them.

Adam hands the letter to Luke. "This was in AV's locker at school. Plus AV has been behaving very odd ever since we returned to our time". Adam said to them.

Alvin nods in agreement. "We believe that Xolicernic from this time has said something about it to AV, and he went back in time to tell Abbinus about Ryder". Alvin said to them.

The Star Descendant teens are very surprised by it. "Why is this Abbinus is so interested in Ryder though"? Carter asks them as he has his arms crossed.

Cassie looks at Carter as she can see that he needs to loosen his attitude. "Abbinus has been out to get AV, and it has something to do with her mom. Ryder's ancestor is Stella". Cassie said to them.

Lina nods as it does make sense. "That would explain why Abbinus is here in this time". Lina said to them.

Melissa nods in agreement. "Plus if AV landed here in this time period, Abbinus is luring her into a trap". Melissa said to them.

Peter nods as he notices something on the monitor, and it is heading towards the Oasis. "Umm guys, it seems that we maybe getting company soon". Peter said to them.

The teens look on the monitor as they are confused. "That can't be right, that is Ryder's morphor signal". Artemis said to them.

Eva looks at them as she has an optimistic look on his face. "Maybe Ryder escaped from his captor". Eva said to them.

Tess gives Eva a skeptical look on her face. "I do not know Eva". Tess said to them.

Quentin looks at them as he is not sure either. "It will not hurt to check it out". Quentin said to them.

Brandon nods in agreement. "Let's move", Brandon said to them.

As the teens leave the Oasis, they are following where the signal of the morphor is coming from. Sora spots the girl holding the morphor. "Where did you find that"? Sora asks the girl.

The girl looks at them as she looks at Brandon. "I was told to give this to you, Brandon. She knew what it was and told me to hand it to you". The girl said to them.

As Brandon gets the red Star Descendant Morphor, he knows that she is telling the truth. "Wait who told you to hand it to me"? Brandon asks the girl.

The girl looks at them as she sees the same necklace around Sora's neck. "Her name is AV". The girl said to them.

Adam looks at the girl as she is the one that talked to her very recently. "Do you remember where you saw her"? Adam asks the girl as he wants to know.

The girl looks a bit weary because Adam's worry. "It was a while ago in down town Angel Grove. Once we parted ways, I didn't see her which way she went". The girl said to Adam.

Adam sighs as it is a lead that is going cold. Alvin looks at the girl. "Thanks for your time". Alvin said to the girl. The girl nods as she is going on her way.

Leo looks at Adam as he needs to knock some sense into Adam. He punches Adam in the face. Adam looks at Leo. "What in the world was that for"? Adam asks Leo as he is getting mad.

Leo looks at Adam as he is the one to giving him some sense. "You need to get a grip Adam, and taking it out on some girl is not going to help. You can either twiddle with your thumbs with worry with a beat up body or are you going to stop feeling down on your ass and actually help us finding the squirt". Leo said to Adam.

The Lore Keeper Rangers are shocked that Leo is talking sense like an intelligent person. "I will help finding AV, but who are you and what have you done with the real Leo". Adam asks Leo as he said something kind of funny.

Leo glances at Adam as he has a little secret that he is keeping from the team. He has been getting tutoring from AV, and she explained Algebra to him a lot better than the teacher can. "Nothing", Leo said to them as they head to downtown Angel Grove.

Meanwhile, AV is walking around as she is not having much luck on finding the others. She finds herself close by to an abandoned warehouse. Her necklace is flashing as an evil presence is close by. As she is getting into fighting position, AV is walking towards the abandoned warehouse.

All the sudden, AV gets hit from behind as a psychic energy blast hits her. She lands on the ground. Just as she grabs her morphor, AV hears a familiar voice. "I would not morph if I were you". Abbinus said to AV as she appears to her.

AV glares at Abbinus as she is falling for the trap. "You set this whole thing up didn't you". AV said to Abbinus.

Abbinus claps her hands as she uses her psychic powers to lift AV into the air. "Yes I did, blue ranger. Now the suffering will be starting very soon". Abbinus said to AV.

AV frowns as he morphor is taken away from her. "You won't get away with this, witch". AV said to Abbinus .

Abbinus laughs at AV as she brings her in the abandoned warehouse. AV is handed off to a monster as it puts her on the other wall mounted table as she is restrained as well. She sees Ryder and a a machine aiming at him.

Ryder sees AV being put on the other table. "Why did you lure her here, witch"? Ryder asks Abbinus.

Abbinus looks at Ryder as she powers up the machine. "It is all so simple, red ranger. She gets to watch me making you suffer in the Unrequited Heart Breaker Virus. The more generations from Stella to you there is, the more it is going to hurt on you". Abbinus said to Ryder.

The two teens are shocked by this as a red and black heart break symbol is firing out from the machine. "It is heart breaking isn't it". Abbinus said to them as things is getting very bad.

End Chapter

A cliff hanger, it needed to stop here. The conclusion of it will be in part three. Nikki was created by Decode9, and no she will not be a ranger, but more like an ally. She will play an important role closer to the end of the story. No spoilers on that right now.

Next Chapter: Attack From the Past to the Future Part 3: A Different Form of a Rescue


	18. Chapter 17

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 17: Attack From the Past to the Future Part 3: A Different Form of a Rescue

Back at the abandoned warehouse, the red and black heart break symbols are fired out from the machine as it is hits Ryder. Ryder feels a tingling sensation as it is causing some pain.

AV frowns as she is struggling in her restraints. "You could never accept that my parents are very happy together". AV said to Abbinus.

Abbinus glares back at AV as she is seeing red. "Those are lies", Abbinus said to AV.

As the beam is starting to increase, Ryder is starting feel more pain as he squints his eyes from it all.

Abbinus turns to Ryder as she has a deeper agenda. "You see red ranger. I am not the only villain that has caused your ancestor a lot of pain and suffering. In fact, almost all of the red rangers before you has suffered in their hands". Abbinus said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Abbinus as he is shocked by it. "What do you mean"? Ryder asks Abbinus. He is still dealing with the pain from the machine.

Abbinus has an evil grin on her face. "Those red rangers has suffered in different ways. Of course, my personal favorite is your ranger". Abbinus said to Ryder.

Ryder is in a lot of pain as the beam is really intense. He is screaming as he can not do much at all.

AV is in horror of this as she is being forced to watch. 'There has to be something I can do to help'. AV thought to herself as she starts to concentrate and focus. 'Ryder, I know you are in a lot of pain, but I need you to concentrate right now'. AV telepathically said to Ryder.

Ryder gets the telepathic message in his head. He is in a lot of pain. 'I do not know if I can. Do you have a plan'? Ryder asks AV.

'Yes, just concentrate' AV telepathically said to Ryder.

'Ok', Ryder telepathically said to AV.

As the two are concentrating very deeply, their necklaces are beginning to glow in a blue and red aura respectively. Abbinus does not pay attention to what is going on as all the a beacon of light shots out to the sky.

In downtown Angel Grove, the teens are having a hard time finding both AV and Ryder. "Either AV does not have her morphor or someone took it off her". Sora said to them as she tried to get in touch with her.

Brandon sighs as he is not getting a better luck with finding Ryder. "We really can use a sign right about now". Brandon said to them.

Leo looks at Brandon as he shakes his head. "It is not like it will appear in the sky, Brandon". Leo said to Brandon.

All the sudden, the teens see a red and blue beacon of light. "Umm Leo, I think you need to change your position on that". Luke said to them.

The teens see the two color beacon. Adam looks at them as he is convinced that it is them. "If I know AV, this is her handywork". Adam said to them.

Quentin looks at Adam as he is skeptical about it. "Are you sure about this Adam"? Quentin asks Adam.

Adam looks at Quentin as he does not know about AV. "I am positive about this, Quentin. AV can come with plans on the fly, and she is not like other girls either. Plus there is something very unique about her as well". Adam said to Quentin.

Quentin nods to Adam as he sees which way to go. "What ever it is, it is coming from that direction". Quentin said to them as it is coming from an abandoned warehouse. The teens look at each other as they head towards the abandoned warehouse.

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Abbinus notices that something is up as she notices the light coming from them. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS"? Abbinus yells at them.

"How about a swift kick to your butt"? Sora and Brandon said in unison as they land a kick to Abbinus.

Abbinus stumbles to the floor as she sees the rangers. "WHAT, HOW"? Abbinus asks them. She is seeing very red as she is madder than the queen of a hornets nest. AV's morphor is also falls from Abbinus's hands and lands really close to AV.

"We followed the light that led us straight to you". Adam said to Abbinus. The teens look at each other as they groans of the small pun.

"That's right, messing with our friends is highly offensive". Luke said to Abbinus.

Abbinus grits her teeth as SHUMD and the Minotaur monster show up and ready to fight. "This is suppose to be my victory". Abbinus said to them.

Leo glares back at Abbinus as he has a full mind to turn off the machine. "Too bad psycho witch". Leo said to Abbinus.

"I think it is time to morph". Monty said to them.

"Agreed", Alvin said to them as the teens grab their morphors out.

"Star Descendants Online", the Star Descendants teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Unlock the Legend, Special Story Unleash", the Lore Keeper teens said in unison.

The teens are in ranger form as the Lore Keeper rangers are very surprised by the Dual Ranger form. "That is something you don't see everyday". Cassie said to them. "Yeah, it is a one of a kind ranger form". Peter said to them. Eva nods in agreement as she likes it.

The rest of the Star Descendants nod in agreement. "Yeah he does have that shock factor". Tess said to them. Carter smirks at Tess.

Abbinus glares at them. "All of you attack", Abbinus said to them as the fight begins.

As the fight gets started, Adam is heading towards the machine as he punches SHUMD in order to get to it. Lina joins him as she kicks at the SHUMD minions. "Let me help you", Lina said to Adam.

Adam nods to Lina as the two work together. "You like Ryder don't you". Adam said to Lina.

Lina is blushing underneath her helmet. "Yeah", Lina said to Adam.

As they got to it, Adam and Lina are looking for a release button or the power button. As they pressed the buttons, AV and Ryder are released as the machine is turned off.

Abbinus notices this as she is very furious by it. "HOW DARE YOU RELEASE MY SPECIAL PRISONERS". Abbinus yells at the black and purple rangers. She sends a powerful psychic wave energy blast at them.

As AV and Ryder sees the attack that is about to land on them, they feel a strong connection to their necklaces. "NO", AV and Ryder said in unison.

All the sudden, a blue and red aura protects Adam and Lina as the psychic wave blast gets deflected. The teens are very surprised by the protection made by AV and Ryder.

"That is something that we did not see coming", Carter said to them. "Ditto that", Melissa said to them.

The next thing that the rangers know is that the same red and blue aura are covering AV and Ryder as they change form. They both look like an English prince and princess respectively. AV has a royal blue dress with a blue sash around her waist as it has red, white, and black on the tips. She has the same color gloves with red, white, and black at the collar of the gloves. Her hair is longer as she has waves in it. She has a tiara on her head as it has the sun and the white cross in the middle of it. She has AV has butterfly angel wings on her back with a special design.

Ryder has a red tuxedo suit. He has a white shirt with a red and purple bow tie. His hair is neat as it has a suave look in it. He has angelic eagle wings on his back and has a similar but different design on it. His crown has the red star with the sun in the middle of it. All the while the aura is still covering them like there is a lot more that the both of them has to do.

The rangers are shocked by it as they look at it. "Did you guys know about this"? Artemis asks them. Sora shakes her head to Artemis. "I am just as surprised by it like you guys are". Sora said to Artemis.

As the fight continues, AV, Ryder, Adam, and Lina are fighting Abbinus. Adam and AV are in a pair, and Ryder and Lina are in a pair. The two pairs are fighting Abbinus like it is a powerful dance.

Abbinus is getting more annoyed by this as she sees that the SHUMD are getting destroyed and the Minotaur monster is about to get destroyed. "This is not suppose to be like this". Abbinus yells to them.

The Minotaur monster rolls to the ground as it is clearly ready to be destroyed. "What should we do"? Minotaur Monster asks Abbinus.

"How about you getting destroyed", AV and Ryder said to them in unison. They grab a sword and a dagger respectively. As the two slash the Minotaur monster together, the Minotaur monster gets destroyed as it turns to black dust.

Abbinus grits her teeth as she uses her time window to her time. "Your little special form might have saved yourselves this time. I will be back to get back at you blue ranger". Abbinus said to AV as she heads back to her time.

As the special aura disappears, AV and Ryder transform back to their normal selves. Adam and Lina rushes over to them as they catch them from collapsing. "AV, please try not scaring me again". Adam said to AV.

AV nods to Adam as she has her true blue smile on her face. "I will do my best". AV said to Adam as her eyes are bright orange. She also has her morphor back.

Ryder and Lina walk towards the others. Brandon hands his morphor back to him. "Glad to have you back buddy", Brandon said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he grabs his morphor from him. "Thanks Brandon", Ryder said to Brandon as he is wondering about his living situation.

As the Lore Keeper Rangers head back to their time, everyone is still wondering about the special transformation that AV and Ryder pull off.

Back in the Lore Keepers Time, Abbinus grits her teeth as things did not work like it suppose to. "Going somewhere Abbinus", Sora said to Abbinus.

Abbinus glares at the rangers who are in ranger form except AV. "You dare to follow me back. Even though I made Ryder suffer, it is still not enough". Abbinus said to them.

Abbinus sends a psychic energy blast towards AV. AV dodges it at the last second. She is holding to her morphor.

Sora glares at Abbinus as she has enough of Abbinus messing with her second in command. "Cassie and Eva stay with AV while Adam, Leo, Alvin, Peter and I will keep Psycho Abby busy". Sora said to them.

Abbinus glares at Sora as she is being called Abby. "My name is Abbinus not Abby, you wretched ugly girl". Abbinus said to Sora.

As the second fight begins, the rangers are following Sora's plan. Adam frowns as he sees that Abbinus is still targeting AV with her psychic energy blast. He turns the dial to a very particular ranger form.

"Star Descendant Dual Ranger", Adam said as he is in the orange and black ranger form.

The rangers are surprised by the sudden change. "Adam what are you doing"? Leo asks Adam.

Adam looks at Leo as Sora gets the feeling she knows what it is. "I think it is time to cut her time fun very short. I just need you guys to distract her long enough for me to do it". Adam said to them.

The teens look at each other as they nod to Adam. "Go for it Adam", Sora said to Adam. "Yeah gives us the signal when you are ready". Alvin said to Adam. "We are with you". Peter said to Adam.

As the teens are distracting Abbinus, Adam pulls out the weapon of the Star Descendants as he powers it up. "Star Sword Dual Ranger Star Pentagon". Adam said as he draws the star in orange and black.

Adam sees that Abbinus is in rangers. "Guys move", Adam yells to them. As the rangers move out of the way, Adam hits the star with the Star Sword.

The orange and black star takes off as it hits Abbinus's time window. Abbinus notices her time window getting destroyed. "No, I am planning to go back the future to get back at the red ranger". Abbinus said to Adam.

Adam glares back at Abbinus. "Not on my watch, witch", Adam said to Abbinus as he is standing tall with a stern look on his face.

Abbinus glares at them she has lost for now. "I will be back rangers. When I do, she will be mine". Abbinus said to them as she teleports away.

The Lore Keeper rangers nod as they teleport back to the Great Library.

Back at the future Angel Grove, Nikki sighs as she remembers when she found the morphor. 'What is it about that device is so special'? Nikki thought to herself.

Flashback

Nikki is walking outside to the back yard of her house. She notices something strange on the ground. At first, it look like a star has fallen from the sky. However this star is red on a device. As Nikki touches it, she does not feel anything unusual. 'You are not Stella's Descendant, but you are the Descendant of Sora'. A mysterious voice said to Nikki.

Nikki is caught off guard by the device. She has a full mind to bring the device to someone that might know what it is.

End Flashback

Nikki sighs as she wonders if Brandon gave it back to who ever it belongs to. "Why some people have better luck than me" ? Nikki asks herself as she is going home. What she does not know that she is being watched by one of the villains.

End Chapter

This special event is over and that concludes this first arc of the story. Plus what is a concluding arc without a filler. Plus Unity Force will be the first team powers that the rangers will be learning about. Anyways, I will have a new poll up soon, so be on the look out for that.

Next Chapter: A Filler: Title to Be Determined


	19. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 18: Reunited At Last

It has been a day since the battle that took place at the abandoned warehouse. Ryder is standing where his tree house once stood. He sighs as it is wrecked and destroyed beyond repair.

Brandon and the others arrive as they see the destroyed tree house. "Ever since I was 15, I lived in this tree house. I did want I could to be comfortable at night. Now Abbinus has destroyed it, I have no where else to go". Ryder said to them as a tear falls down his face.

Lina puts her hand on Ryder's shoulder. "Everything will be alright. Those things can be replaced". Lina said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Lina as he sees the compassionate look on her face. "Thanks Lina", Ryder said to Lina as he has a faint smile on his face.

The group is heading to the Oasis as something is on Luke's mind. "Hey Ryder, what did that evil and psychotic witch did to you"? If it is too hard to talk about, I will understand". Luke said to Ryder.

Ryder frowns as it is getting to a hard question. It is true that he has been through a personalized hell. Plus AV was forced to watch him getting hit by that beam. "That psychotic witch, I hope that she will be destroyed by the Lore Keepers soon. An evil being does not get away with stuff like that forever. She is very sick and twisted vindictive being. She made me suffer, and she made AV suffer as well". Ryder said to them.

The teens wince as they hear all about it. "Man, that must have been like your personalized hell". Carter said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he thinks back to when the beam got to the most intense and when Abbinus told him about the previous villains that made the previous red rangers suffer a lot. "Yeah it was". Ryder said to Carter.

Tess looks at them as she does not know what Ryder has been through. She could not find a word to say to him to help him feel better. 'What do I say to a guy who has been through things like that'? Tess thought to hers as she is wondering what to say.

Artemis looks at Tess who looks back at Ryder. "He will be alright Tess. It will take him some time". Artemis said to Tess. Tess nods to Artemis as she got some reassurance from her.

Kelsea looks at them as they got to the Oasis. "Maybe Alexander can figure something out about your living situation, Ryder". Kelsea said to Ryder as she is hopeful about it.

Ryder nods to Kelsea as he looks at the five mentors. "I am sorry about your home, Ryder. The fact that a soulless being destroyed it without a second thought and kidnapped you for her very evil deeds and desires". Alexander said to Ryder.

Ryder nods to Alexander as he went towards the ranger family tree. "He does not say a word to them. "How long has he been like this"? Merielle asks them.

Melissa looks at Merielle as she sighs to them. "Since yesterday, while Ryder got hit by that beam, that witch made AV suffer by being forced to watch the suffering inflicted on to him" Melissa said to Merielle.

Merielle nods as she and the other mentors are getting concerned for him. "This will take him time to get through rangers. He will talk when he is ready". Merielle said to them.

The other mentors nod as Ryder is at his family tree branch. He is looking out to the sky as he is wondering how to get through it.

Meanwhile back at the evil tower, Diamanda has returned as she has a plan all her own. "Father, I want to go into the ranger ghost vault". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano glances at Diamanda as he is curious why she want to go where the ranger ghost are kept. "I take it you have a plan". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to Ivano as she has an evil vindictive look on her face. "That I do father, I want to recreate the very black crystal that made the purple Unity Force Ranger evil. Plus I have the perfect candidate for the job. I just need a few minutes with Espella". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano nods to Diamanda as he is more curious about the plan. "Very well Diamanda", Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda walk into the Ranger Ghost Vault. She sees various ranger ghost in their cells. "Why hello Espella", Diamanda said to a ranger ghost named Espella.

Espella sees Diamanda as she floats over to the wall. She is not happy to see her as her ghostly arms are crossed. "Diamanda, you were destroyed years ago. How in the hell are you alive"? Espella asks Diamanda.

Diamanda laughs at Espella as the other Unity Force ranger ghosts floats towards her. "My father revived me, and he is the one that put all of you in here". Diamanda said to Espella.

Espella grits her teeth as she bangs her hand on the wall. "Wait that thing that took us from our resting places is your father". Espella said to Diamanda.

Diamanda smirks to Espella as she got her underneath her skin but glares at her for trash talking about her father. "Lord Ivano deserves your respect, Espella. Soon enough there will be another evil ranger that will be serving us, and I have chosen a lively person to my bidding. Sounds familiar doesn't it Espella". Diamanda said to Espella.

Espella is shocked by it as she glares back at Diamanda. "You wouldn't dare". Espella said to Diamanda.

Diamanda laughs at Espella as she looks at her. "I can and I will Espella. Soon enough Neo Darcel will be defeating the rangers". Diamanda said to Espella.

Espella is stunned to hear this as Diamanda leaves the room. "This is not good". Espella said to herself.

The ghost of Justin looks at Espella as the other Unity Force ranger ghosts are concerned. "What's wrong"? Mike asks Espella.

Espella looks at Mike as she shakes her head. "Diamanda is planning to use someone to become Neo Darcel". Espella said to them. The Unity Force ghosts are stunned as things might repeat themselves.

End Chapter

If you guys have read Unity Force and the arc about Darcel, you know what it is. Plus the next chapter starts the Unity Force arc and learning about the Unity Force powers and history.

Next Chapter: The Comeback of Neo Darcel Part 1


	20. Chapter 19

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: The reason I am calling it Neo Darcel because it will be someone else that will be under Diamanda's control. Plus throughout this story, I am bringing back a few villains. I am not going to say who it is yet.

Chapter 19: The Comeback of Neo Darcel Part 1

At the evil tower, Diamanda has been watching her chosen to see when it will be the perfect timing to kidnap her. "Keeping an eye on that human again, Diamanda". Zilenya said to her.

Diamanda looks at the half scientist/bounty hunter. "I want to see when is the best time to snatch her, Zilenya. Last time, I conned Espella being friends with me, and I brought her to the Dark Castle. My mother gave her the black crystal that transformed her into Darcel. I am not making the same mistake twice. When I kidnap her, she will be brought here and she will be forced to become Neo Darcel". Diamanda said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Diamanda as she lik s the new plan. "Neo Darcel has that certain evil ring to it". Zilenya said to Diamanda.

Diamanda smirks at Zilenya as she is in agreement. "That's exactly what I had in mind". Diamanda said to Zilenya. Zilenya nods as she head on her way.

That morning the teens are at school as Brandon sighs as he can not stop thinking about his long lost distant cousin, Ryder. Luke looks at Brandon. "Let me guess, you are concerned about Ryder". Luke said to Brandon.

Brandon looks at Luke as it is kind clear as day. "Its that obvious isn't it". Brandon said to Luke.

Luke nods to Brandon as he shakes his head. "Yeah, there is no doubt that Ryder has been through hell from what that woman did to him, Brandon". Luke said to Brandon.

Brandon nods to Luke as it is something else entirely. "Yeah it is what Ryder said to us on what Abbinus said to him about the five red rangers that he has his powers from. Most of those rangers has been through a personalized hell. I have this feeling that they are planning to bring back some of those things to cause harm to the world and him". Brandon said to Luke.

Luke nods as it could be a problem. "We will have to deal with them as they come, Brandon". Luke said to Brandon.

Brandon nods to Luke as he wonders how Ryder is still holding up. "Your right, I am probably worrying about nothing". Brandon said to Luke.

At lunch, Nikki is noticing the teens sitting together as she sighs as she wonders how they fit in as they are completely different in personality and social status. She leaves the lunch room as she went to the restroom. She washes her face with some water. All the sudden, a dark and strange figure snatches Nikki from the school as they teleport away.

At the evil tower, Nikki is overwhelmed as she is looking around. "What's going on? What is this place"? Nikki asks out there as she is getting nervous.

"I have been watching you. This is the Evil Tower". A female voice said to Nikki.

Nikki looks around as she is wondering where the voice is coming from and who the voice belongs to. "Who are you? What is this place? Why did you brought me here"? Nikki asks the female voice.

The owner of the female voice comes towards Nikki as she is holding a black crystal. "I am Diamanda, and you will serve me to destroy the Power Rangers. You have powers that will overwhelm and challenge them". Diamanda said to Nikki.

Nikki frowns as she does not want a part of this. "Look who ever you are, I am not interested on doing this. I am out of here". Nikki said to Diamanda.

As Nikki tries to leave, the doors gets slammed psychically by Diamanda. "You do not have much choice in this. You will serve me to destroy the rangers". Diamanda said to Nikki.

The black crystal is floating towards Nikki as its evil energy is effecting her. Nikki is trying to resist the evil energy. However it is over powering her as it went through her skin. Nikki changes as she has a black suit with a skirt. Her helmet has a devil's symbol on the visor. Her eyes are deep black as she is officially controlled by Diamanda.

Diamanda has an evil smirk on her face. "Your first attack on the rangers will be soon Neo Darcel". Diamanda said to the newly formed Neo Darcel.

Neo Darcel looks at Diamanda as she has a sword in her arsenal. "Yes Princess Diamanda", Neo Darcel said to Diamanda as she has a monotoned voice.

After school, the teens gather together at the Oasis. Ryder has made himself at home at the Oasis. He notices the others as they went to the Ranger Family Tree.

Alexander looks at the teens as he has a solemn look on his face. "Rangers, you will be first learning about the powers from the Unity Force team. In order to fully understand them, I summoned two special ghosts to explain it to you". Alexander said to them.

The teens notice two female ghosts appearing to them. One of them is a royal ruler, and the other one is a former guardian. "I guess having weird eye colors is an alien thing". Carter said to them.

The royal ruler looks at Carter as has heard it over the years. "I am Queen Victoria former ruler of the planet called Uniatlantica, young man". The ghost of Queen Victoria said to Carter.

Monty snickers at Carter as he shakes his head. "Looks like you got busted, Carter". Monty said to Carter. Carter rolls his eyes to Monty.

The second ghost looks at them. "I am Avalon the former Guardian of the Unity Crystals. I was also from the same planet as well". Avalon said to them.

The teens look at each other as they put two and two together. "Wait, we meet someone who also named Avalon". Melissa said to them.

The ghost of Avalon looks at them as she nods to them. "Yes she was actually named after us". The ghost of Avalon said to them.

Kelsea nods as it does make sense. "It does make sense". Kelsea said to them. The rest of the teens nod in agreement.

The ghost of Queen Victoria looks at them as their lesson is about to begin. "You see rangers years and years ago, Uniatlantica was a peaceful planet, and I was queen of the planet. However the planet got destroyed by Queen Omixtrix and her forces". The ghost of Queen Victoria said to them as she nods to the ghost of Avalon.

The ghost of Avalon looks at them. "Before Queen Omitrix and her forces attacked, Queen Omitrix's actual name was Avery who was my older sister. Our family was and still is the key family to become the Guardian of the Unity Crystals. When Avery was using the dark magic and powers, she attacked Uniatlantica. I defeated my older sister. As a result she was banished from Uniatlantica for an eternity. However years later, Avery transformed herself to Queen Omitrix". The ghost of Avalon said to them.

The ghost of Queen Victoria looks at the teens. "At that time, I was expecting triplets. When they were born, I knew that Queen Omitrix will be after them. I had Avalon take the babies to a safe place on Earth where Queen Omitrix would never find them. Plus when Avalon got to Earth, I had her separate them from each other until it was time for them to be reunited. It was a painful decision, but it was out of love and protection. The eldest daughter was Stella, the middle daughter was Luna, and the youngest daughter was Ester. However when Queen Omitrix learned what I have done, she captured me into the Mirror of Ivano". The ghost of Queen Victoria said to them.

The ghost of Avalon looks at them. "16 years later, Queen Omitrix came to Earth, and it was time for the Unity Crystals to chose its wielders. Plus I recuited Jason Lee Scott as a mentor to the rangers along with myself. The Unity Crystals end up choosing Stella, Mike, Justin, Eliza, Fry, Dove, David, Espella, Luna, Ester, and Jason as rangers". Avalon said to them.

The ghost of Queen Victoria takes over with the lesson. "You see rangers each Unity Crystal compose of two things, an element and a special quality. The element is the basic power while the special quality is the secondary power". The ghost of Queen Victoria said to them.

Alexander opens the ancient looking box as it has all the Unity Crystals in it. The teens are in awe as the Unity Crystals are glowing as they went to each teen.

The teens are in awe as it swirls around them as it went within them. The ghost of Avalon went towards Quentin. "Quentin, the orange Unity Crystal is a very special crystal. It is the Unity Crystal of Justice, and it is the Justice for the Earth. In due time, you will know when to use it at its full power". The ghost of Avalon said to Quentin.

Quentin nods to the ghost of Avalon as he has a very special crystal. "I understand". Quentin said to Avalon.

The ghost of Avalon went up to Tess. "Tess, the indigo Unity Crystal has chosen you. It is the Kindness of the Boulders within Earth. In due time, you will learn that you are kind towards others". The ghost of Avalon said to Tess.

Tess nods as it is something she would not have guessed in a crystal. "I will try". Tess said to Avalon.

The ghost of Avalon nods as she went to Artemis. The ghost of Queen Victoria also went towards her as she notices the silver star necklace. "The necklace of the Daughter of Starlight has made to through to you Artemis. The silver crystal has chosen you in more reasons than one. It is the Light of the Silver Star. In due time, you will learn that you are the newest enemy of evil dark forces". The ghost of Avalon said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at her necklace as she looks at the silver crystal. "I understand". Artemis said to them.

The ghost of Avalon nod to Artemis as she went to Lina. "Lina, the purple Unity Crystal has chosen you. It is called the Trust of Snow and Ice. You will learn in due time that you can trust your instincts and express them to others". The ghost of Avalon said to Lina.

Lina nods to the ghost as she wonders why ice and snow went with purple. "I see then". Lina said to the ghost.

The ghost of Avalon nods to her as she went towards Melissa. "Melissa, the pink Unity Crystal went towards you. It is the Sincerity of the Wind. In due time, you can express your truest feelings within your heart". The ghost of Avalon said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as the elder AV told her about it. "I get it". Melissa said to the ghost.

The ghost of Avalon went up to Kelsea. "Kelsea, the white Unity Crystal chose you. "It is the Reliability of Steel. In due time, you will learn that being reliable and dependable are your greatest strength". The ghost of Avalon said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as it is something new for her to learn about. "I won't let you down". Kelsea said to the ghost of Avalon.

The ghost of Avalon nods as she went towards Carter. "Carter, the yellow Unity Crystal chose you. It is called the Electric Sparks of Love. In due time, you will understand the truest meaning of love". The ghost of Avalon said to Carter.

Carter looks at the ghost as he looks at the yellow Unity Crystal. He has never understand the meaning of love. "I see", Carter said to the ghost of Avalon.

The ghost of Avalon nods to Carter as she went towards Monty. "Montgomery, the green Unity Crystal has chosen you. It is called the Call of Nature in Friendship. In due time, you will learn that the friendship that you have is very powerful". The ghost of Avalon said to Monty.

Monty nods as he looks at the leaf shaped crystal. "Ok then", Monty said to the ghost.

The ghost of Avalon nods as she went up to Luke. "Luke, the blue Unity Crystal went towards you. It is the Knowledge of the Sea. In due time, you will understand that your smarts are needed to solves problems in the battles". The ghost of Avalon said to Luke.

Luke nods to the ghost as he looks at the crystal. "Knowledge of the Sea", Luke said to himself.

The ghost of Avalon nods as she went towards Brandon. The ghost of Queen Victoria also went up to him. "Brandon, like Artemis, you are wearing the necklace of the Daughter of Moonlight. It has found its way to you. The gold Unity Crystal chosen you in more reasons than one. It is called Hope of the Golden Moon. The moon and the star are together in the night sky. You will understand that the gold and silver works together in fighting the evil darkness". The Ghost of Queen Victoria said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at his necklace and the gold crystal. "It explains so much about it". Brandon said to himself.

The ghost of Avalon nods as she and the ghost of Queen Victoria went towards Ryder. The ghost of Queen Victoria looks at Ryder as she finally going to met him at last. "Ryder, the necklace of the Daughter of Sunlight has finally got to you. The red Unity Crystal, Courage of the Sun has chosen you. In due time, your courage will be brighter like the sunlight it self". The Ghost of Queen Victoria said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at his necklace and crystal. "I see then". Ryder said to the Ghost of Queen Victoria.

The ghost of Avalon looks at them. "I will not lie to all of you that some of you will have a harder time to understand your crystal and what it means while some of you will understand it completely right away. The quality within is your greatest strength". The ghost of Avalon said to them as she vanishes away.

The ghost of Queen Victoria looks at Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis as she has a smile on her ghostly face. "I am grateful to meet the three of you. Your ancestors are my daughters. When you fully understand your heritage, you will feel a deeper connection to me". The ghost of Queen Victoria said to them as she vanishes away.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering what the Ghost of Queen Victoria meant by it. Just as Luke is about to say something, the alarms are going off as it alert the teens to the monitors. "Looks like Ivano has not wasted his time today". Monty said to them. The teens nod as Ryder leads them to the fight.

As the teens got to downtown Angel Grove, they spot SHUMD minions terrorizing the innocent people. "Lets get this battle started". Ryder said to theme

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle gets started, the rangers gets a very unwelcome surprise as fire balls land on them. The teens takes a stumble to the ground.

"What in the world was that"? Tess asks them.

The teens notice a black suited being with a devil on the visor of the helmet. "I am Neo Darcel". Neo Darcel said to them as this fight is getting complicated.

End Chapter

Yeah, this is the start of the Unity Force Arc. The conclusion of this two parter will be in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Comeback of Neo Darcel Part 2


	21. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 20: The Comeback of Neo Darcel Part 2

The rangers are shocked to see a black evil ranger that send that attack on them. "Neo Darcel, they could not come up with a better name than that". Carter said to Neo Darcel.

Neo Darcel glares at them as she grabs a metal item from her arsenal as her hand turns that particular metal. She charges in at Carter as she gives a powerful punch to him.

Carter went to the ground as he is in a lot of pain. The rangers are shocked as this new fight is getting started. "You will regret that one". Melissa said as she forms the pink star pentagon at Neo Darcel.

Neo Darcel throws a fire ball at it as it gets deflected back at Melissa. Melissa gets hit as she went to the ground. "Melissa no", Monty said as he went to punch Neo Darcel.

Neo Darcel pretty much dodges Monty's physical punches as she uses his moves against him. Monty went to the ground as he is in pain.

The rangers are together as Ryder frowns by Neo Darcel's ability to overpower them so easily. "Guys be careful, she has fire and metal powers. She has already got the best of Carter, Monty, and Melissa". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods as this could get ugly. "Understood Ryder", Brandon said to Ryder. He frowns as this new enemy as overpowered three rangers already.

As the fight continues, Neo Darcel continues her assault on the rangers. She has overpowered Tess, Artemis, and Kelsea as she has her eyes on Lina next.

"You are next purple ranger". Neo Darcel said as she throws fire balls at her. Lina frowns as she uses star Sword to cut them down.

Lina glares back at Neo Darcel. "You have harmed my friends". Lina said to Neo Darcel. She grabs her Star Sword as she is fighting back on Neo Darcel.

Neo Darcel looks at the purple ranger as she could get a challenge on her. As she and Lina constantly going at it, the other rangers notice it as well.

"This could be bad", Luke said to them. He is getting concerned for Tess and the other rangers.

Neo Darcel looks at the rangers as she has gotten bored with them. "I will be back rangers, especially you purple ranger". Neo Darcel said to them as she takes off from the scene.

The rangers look at each other as they went to help their friends up. "I got a bad feeling that Neo Darcel will be back soon". Ryder said to them. Brandon nods in agreement as he looks at Lina. "I know and it seems that she sees you as a worthy challenge, Lina". Quentin said to Lina.

Lina shrugs as she looks at them. "I do not know why she would see that in me though". Lina said to them.

Ryder looks at Lina as he gets the feeling that something is up. "We should ask Alexander if he knows something". Ryder said to them. The teens nod as they teleport to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are back as there injured teammates are in the healing pool. "Rangers, let me introduce someone that has something for each of you to learn about the various rangers that you shared your ranger color with". Alexander said to them.

The teens look at each other as they see a being that appears to be a teenager. She has silver hair and other unique features. "Greeting rangers, I am Lurre. I am a Lore Keeper". Lurre said to them.

The teens are surprised to see the books. "Are you a friend to the Lore Keeper Rangers"? Quentin asks Lurre.

Lurre looks at Quentin as she nods to him. "Indeed I am, I was their mentor, but I have passed on my powers to another". Lurre said to them.

The teens look at each other. "What do you mean you pass on your powers to another"? Ryder asks Lurre.

Lurre looks at Ryder as she is reminded of AV. "It is a part of my life cycle, Ryder. A Lore Keeper are beings that write books about the life of a person or being. You remind me so much of young Avalon. I know that she has passed in this time. Plus I am thankful that you got to meet her before it happened". Lurre said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he misses Avalon. "Thanks", Ryder said to Lurre. He sighs as he does not know much about his own family tree.

Lurre looks at them as she nods to the five mentors. "You all should start reading those books. I would start with the Unity Force Rangers". Lurre said to them as she vanishes from them.

The teens look at each other as they grab a book. "Wow, each book has a special symbol on it". Artemis said to them. As each teen look at an Unity Force Ranger Book, they are getting started reading it.

Ryder looks at Alexander as something is bugging him. "Alexander, do you know why Neo Darcel sees Lina as a challenge"? Ryder asks Alexander.

Alexander looks at Lina as this question is very troubling. "So there is another Darcel this time". Alexander said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they look at Alexander. "Another Darcel meaning", Brandon said to Alexander.

Alexander looks at them as he is the one to tell them. "When the Unity Force Rangers were facing the evil Queen Omitrix, they faced the original Darcel. It turned out to be Espella who got chosen by the purple Unity Crystal of Trust. My guess is that the new Neo Darcel sees you as the challenge because of the original Darcel". Alexander said to Brandon.

Luke nods as this could be an issue. "So all we have to do is figure out who this new Darcel is and defeat her". Luke said to Alexander.

Alexander nods to Luke as it is going to be tough. "Yes however the original Darcel Espella learned that Princess Diamanda was using her. The more Espella was using the black crystal the more it weaken her, and the more it redirected to Princess Diamanda". Alexander said to them.

The teens look at each other realizing that they have to find who is Neo Darcel before it is too late. "Is there any way that this Neo Darcel is being used just like original Darcel"? Monty asks Alexander.

Alexander looks at them as he does not know. "That I do not know rangers". Alexander said to them as they have to solve who is Neo Darcel.

Back at the evil tower, Neo Darcel is meeting back with Princess Diamanda. "Those rangers must be down after the fight you gave them". Princess Diamanda said to Neo Darcel.

Neo Darcel nods to Princess Diamanda. "They were not much of a challenge except the purple ranger". Neo Darcel said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda has a devious smile on her face as she hears about the purple ranger. "Excellent Neo Darcel", Princess Diamanda said to Neo Darcel as she has a vindictive plan up her sleeves.

End Chapter

Yeah Princess Diamanda is just as vindictive just like in Unity Force.

Next Chapter: Kelsea and the White Eagle of Reliability


	22. Chapter 21

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 21: Kelsea and the White Eagle of Reliability

At the Evil Tower, Diamanda is continuing to watch the battle footage of Neo Darcel's first battle against the rangers. She gloats as the newer version of Darcel defeated the rangers. Although she notices that the purple ranger is giving Neo Darcel a worthy challenge. "Just as I thought the purple ranger is the only ranger worthy enough to fight Neo Darcel". Diamanda said to herself as she is watching it over and over again.

Ivano looks at his long lost daughter. "Diamanda, you should send a monster against the rangers". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she went to the various figurines. She notices one of them in particular. She picks up the half horse half platypus monster figurine. "This will get to that white ranger". Diamanda said to Ivano as she picks up the figurine.

Ivano sprinkles some back dust as the figurine grows back to normal size. The monster stretches as it has been a long time since it has even moved around. "I am ready to destroy the rangers again". The monster said to Diamanda as it is heading out to face the rangers.

At Kelsea's house, Kelsea is reading a white solid book as it has a white eagle on the cover. She sighs as she notices four other solid books with different symbols on each book. Just as she trying to focus on reading the book, her siblings are creating trouble in the house.

"Guys, I am trying to read". Kelsea said to them.

The younger siblings has a busted look on their faces. The living room is a disaster area like it looked like a tornado has ripped through the room. "What in the world happened in here"? Kelsea asks them.

As the younger siblings told Kelsea, Kelsea is getting annoyed by it as she cleaned the room up. "Guys, you can not fight over the remote for the tv that caused a trash fight". Kelsea said to them.

"Sawyer is the one that started it, and it is my tv time". Camden said to Kelsea. Sawyer sticks his tongue out at his brother as he is waving the remote at his face.

Kelsea takes the remote from Sawyer. "Sawyer, you will help me clean up the room before mom and dad get home. Camden, during the commercial breaks, you will also help us clean up". Kelsea said to her brothers.

As the brothers grumbles by doing it, Kelsea gives that stern look to them. Camden and Sawyer sighs as they clean up the room with Kelsea.

It is not long that Ava went to the living room. "I was wondering what happened in here". Ava said Kelsea. Kelsea sighs as she looks at her sister. "I have to stop a brother argument, Ava. You must have listened to music and ignored it". Kelsea said to Ava.

Ava nods as she looks at Kelsea. "You know me so well Kelsea". Ava said to Kelsea. As the living room got cleaned, Gracie is home from work. She is tired from a long shift.

"Kelsea, I am going to bed early tonight. Make sure that your siblings has their homework done and get into bed on time". Gracie said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she does not complain about it. "Yes mom", Kelsea said to Gracie. She sighs as she wishes to get more help with them.

Outside of the house, there is a white eagle in the sky. It is looking through the window as it spots Kelsea. 'Responsible, Dependable, and Reliable, she shares the same qualities as Michael'. A male voice said to himself as the white eagle is perching on the house roof.

That evening, Kelsea has prepared dinner and got her siblings to finish their homework and got to bed. She sighs as she has her homework finished but she still needs to finish reading the first white book. As she looks in the first page, Kelsea notices a message in it.

'You share the same qualities as Michael. Your journey to understand the White Unity Force Crystal of Reliability is about to begin.

Heath'

Kelsea has a perplexed look on her face as she is curious who Heath is. 'I wonder what kind of connection does Heath has to the white Unity Force ranger'. Kelsea thought to herself as she went to sleep.

The next morning, Kelsea is heading towards school. As she is heading that way, Kelsea notices a strange bird flying in the sky. She is confused by it as Quentin meets up with her. "Hey Kelsea", Quentin said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at her crush as she is slightly blushing. "Hey Quentin", Kelsea said to Quentin. She is still curious about the bird and the weird message in the book.

Quentin looks at Kelsea as he notices that something is up. "Is everything alright, Kelsea"? Quentin asks Kelsea.

Kelsea nods to Quentin as she sees the bird flying in the sky like it is watching over her. "That white bird in the sky, it has been following me since I left the house. Quentin did you notice any kind of message in the first book"? Kelsea asks Quentin.

Quentin is surprised by it as he does notice the white bird in the sky. "I have not seen a strange message in my first book. Plus it is behaving very strangely for a bird". Quentin said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she looks at the bird. "Yeah, maybe the first book has something about it". Kelsea said to Quentin.

Quentin nods to Kelsea as it is a possibility. "Yeah perhaps so Kelsea", Quentin said to Kelsea as the two walk to the school. The white eagle continues to follow them towards the school.

Throughout the day, Kelsea is getting the feeling that the same bird is perched up on the school roof. 'That bird is on the verge of stalking me'. Kelsea thought to herself. She sighs as she notices Artemis being picked on by Ariel and the cheerleaders. "Where do you think you are going"? Ariel asks Artemis.

Artemis frowns as she looks at Ariel. "To class", Artemis said to Ariel. She gets blocked like she is being hold up by them.

"Actually, I was wondering about one of the your freshmen friends that is crushing on Quentin. Do you know who it is"? Ariel asks Artemis.

Kelsea frowns as she walks over to them. "Leave her alone", Kelsea said to Ariel. She is ready to defend Artemis like she has her back.

Ariel frowns as she looks at Kelsea. "I swear I can not seem to get what I want. Who ever is crushing on my Quentin will learn that I will be asking him to the homecoming dance soon, and I will personally humiliate her in front of the entire school". Ariel said to Kelsea.

Kelsea frowns as she glares at Ariel. "That is for Quentin to decide on who he will go to the dance with. You should not harass someone who may not know about him". Kelsea said to Ariel as she has a furious look on her face like the eagle is coming out.

Ariel looks at Kelsea as she gets mad. "I will find out who it is, freshman loser". Ariel said to Kelsea as she scoffs off and walks away with her friends.

Artemis sighs as she looks at Kelsea. "Why did you defend me when it's you that has the crush on Quentin"? Artemis curiously asks Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Artemis as she shrugs to her. "I always have my friends back even against Ariel and her posey". Kelsea said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at Kelsea. "Ariel is a witch. I am still thinking about when Adam threw up on her though". Artemis said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she remembers about it. "I think half of the school is talking about". Kelsea said to Artemis as they went off to class.

Later on in class, Kelsea is trying to pay attention to the history teacher's lesson. Her mind is drifting to other things as she starts to have a weird day dream.

Dream Sequence

Kelsea is at a steel factory as she looks around at the place. She notices the same white eagle from before and a white Griffin as well. "Ok this is very weird", Kelsea said to herself.

Kelsea notices three Unity Force White rangers in each from beginning, special quality mode, and the special ranger of Reliability. "Who are you"? Kelsea asks them.

"We are an aspect of Mike Winchester the White Unity Force Ranger, Kelsea". The three forms said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at the three forms as she puts two and two together. "Winchester, you must be the husband of Ryder's ancestor". Kelsea said to the three forms.

"That's correct Kelsea, I am the aspect of responsibility. You are very responsible for taking care of your younger siblings at home even though your parents are often at work leaving you to take care of them". The beginning form said to Kelsea.

"I am the aspect of dependable. You always have your friends back in any situation. You never leave them for your personal desires". The special quality form said to Kelsea.

"I am the aspect of reliability. My quality flows through you now just like we did a long time ago. Steel of Reliability has always been the second in command in Unity Force. In order to achieve the White Star Piece of Unity Force, you must have the back of the leader of your team". The Ranger of Reliability form said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at them as the three forms went back as one as the ghostly appearance of Mike Winchester and the guardian shows up towards her. "Who are you"? Kelsea asks the guardian as she got curious about it.

The guardian looks at the freshman girl. "I am Heath the guardian of the White Unity Crystal of Reliability. I am the one that chose Mike a long time ago, and Mike is the one that chose you". Heath said to Kelsea.

It dawns on Kelsea as she finally understands the message in the book. "That's what you are trying to tell me in the book. I share the same qualities as Mike". Kelsea said to Heath.

Heath nods to Kelsea as he vanishes as it is still Mike and Kelsea. "Kelsea, I maybe trapped still in the ghost vault, but when you see Stella tell her I love her and think about still". Mike said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she goes to fulfill his request. "Of course Mike", Kelsea said to Mike as the day dream ends.

Day dream ends

Tess is nudging Kelsea as class is almost over. "Hey Kelsea Earth to Kelsea", Tess said to Kelsea.

Kelsea snaps out from her deep fog. "I am sorry what were we going to discuss". Kelsea said to them.

Carter is in same group with Tess as he looks at Kelsea. "A country for a group presentation", Carter said to Kelsea. He looks at her as she some how got away with day dreaming in Mrs. McMorrow's class. He has that what's your secret look on his face.

Kelsea nods as she looks at them. She must be very out of it from the weird day dream. "Ok then", Kelsea said to them as they pick out a country to do.

After class, the teens meets up at lunch as the older teens notice that Kelsea is still out of it from the day dream. "Hey Kelsea, you look kind of out of it are you alright"? Brandon asks Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at them as they are concerned about it. "I will be fine, and I met one of the rangers in a day dream". Kelsea said to them.

Luke raised a slight brow at Kelsea. "You know you can't day dream in class Kelsea". Luke said to Kelsea. He is pointing it out like a by the book kind of guy.

Tess looks at Luke as she rolls her eyes. "Luke she day dreamed during Mrs. McMorrow's class, and she did not get caught. I want to know what's her secret". Tess said to Luke.

Luke shakes his head as the other teens are surprised by it. "You got away with day dreaming in Mrs. McMorrows history class. It is like next to impossible because she had a voice that grabs everyone's attention". Monty said to them.

The teens looks at Monty as they also look at Kelsea for some answers. "I really can't explain it guys. One minute I was taking class notes, and the next minute I was day dreaming like someone is trying to communicate with me". Kelsea said to them.

The teens look at each other as this is unusual. "Wait a minute someone was communicating with you"? Melissa asks Kelsea. She is perplexed by it on how it is possible.

Kelsea nods to them as she looks at them. "I was at a steel factory where I saw the white eagle and the Griffin. I saw the three aspects of the Unity Force White Ranger, and then the three aspects united as one in his ghostly figure. I even met the guardian of the white Unity Crystal as well. His name is Heath. My theory is that we will also get to meet the guardian of an Unity Crystal as well". Kelsea said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is another thing to consider. "It is an interesting theory Kelsea. Plus if that's the case, we all might have an experience like you had". Lina said to them.

Quentin also nods in agreement with Kelsea. "Yeah plus it will give us more information about the Unity Force Rangers than what the book tells us about them". Quentin said to them.

After school, the teens are at the Oasis for training as Ryder is leading them in a workout. Kelsea looks at Ryder. "Hey Ryder, maybe later I can show you something about your family tree". Kelsea said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Kelsea as it is a good idea. Just as he says something to her, the alarm is going off as it alerts them to another battle. "It looks like it has to wait Kelsea". Ryder said to the white ranger.

The teens look on the monitors as Neo Darcel and a monster is attacking at the industrial center along with SHUMD as well. "Looks like the monster of the day brought Neo Darcel with it". Brandon said to them. Ryder nods as they head out to the place.

At the industrial center, the group is creating havoc and chaos as the teens arrive at the scene. Plus the same white eagle is watching the scene unfold. "Well, you decide to come here after all. Neo Darcel said to them.

The teens grab out their morphers as they are ready to fight. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle gets started, Neo Darcel is going at it on Lina like it picked up from it last left off. The monster is buying it's time waiting to strike as the SHUMD are heading towards the rangers to fight first.

In one group, it is Carter, Monty, Melissa, Luke and Tess as they are fighting SHUMD. Tess throws a punch on a SHUMD as it falls back to more of the minions to fall like a domino effect. "I like it when they all fall down like that". Tess said to them.

Carter nods in agreement as he is kicking at them. "Yeah it defiantly makes our jobs a bit easier". Carter said to Tess. His kick lands on a SHUMD's chest and stomach as it went down like a sack of potatoes.

"A bit easier or not guys, we still have a job to do". Luke said as he is using his Star Sword to cut them down to size.

Melissa sighs as she wonders when Luke will lighten up. She and Monty are using their weapons as well as they continue fighting the SHUMD.

In group 2, it is Ryder, Brandon, Kelsea, Quentin, and Artemis are they are also dealing with the SHUMD as well. As they are battling the minions, Brandonnotices how Lina and Neo Darcel are still going at it. Plus he also notices that the monster has not moved an inch since the battle first started. "Have you notices that thing has not make a move just yet"? Brandon asks them.

The rangers in his group notices that as well as it is not good. "Yeah it is like it is waiting on something like an order to attack". Artemis said to them.

Ryder shakes his head as he punches at a SHUMD. "I do not know it is like it is waiting for an opening". Ryder said to them.

Quentin looks at the monster as it is buying it's time. "Ryder is right guys". Quentin said to them.

Kelsea notices this as she realizes that she may have to act very soon as well. As the monster finds that opening, it charges towards Ryder it stomps at him.

Kelsea uses her Star Sword as she deflects the hooves of the monster from Ryder. Ryder is very surprised as he looks at the ranger. "Thanks Kelsea", Ryder said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she is trying to push it back. "Your welcome Ryder, I may not be the second in command like Brandon is, and I do not see you at school like I do with the others. I will always have your back like the Steel of Reliability". Kelsea said to Ryder.

All the sudden, the white eagle swoops in as it hit the monster in its side to help Kelsea. The rangers are very surprised by it. "That must be the White Eagle of Reliability". Lina said to them as she is in the middle of her fight against Neo Darcel.

The White Eagle presents a white star piece to Kelsea to put in her Star Sword. "You have earn it Kelsea. All you need to do is say, Star Sword Unity Form". Mike and Heath said in unison.

"Alright, Star Sword Unity Form", Kelsea said as she turns the star dial to the star piece in the sword.

Unity Form Sequence

Kelsea is standing in a blank space as the white cross is in the back ground. The three images of the white Unity Force Ranger are standing with her. She has the female version of the white Unity Ranger from the basic form. It has a the wings from the special quality form. She has the armor from the Ranger of Reliability form. She has a white star with the cross in the center engraved on the chest. Her helmet is also white with the star as the visor. Her Star Sword has some parts of the gauntlets on it. "Star Descendant Unity Form White Ranger". Kelsea said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are very surprised by the new form as they look at Kelsea. Neo Darcel looks at them as she is not aware of this.

"That is beyond awesome". Tess said to them as she is admiring it. "Ditto that", Melissa said to them.

The monster is taken back by this as it is caught very off guard by it. "How is this possible"? The monster asks Kelsea. "I know what the Reliability of Steel is all about and you will not stick around to find out". Kelsea said to the monster.

Star Sword Star Descendant White Star Cross", Kelsea said as she draws out the star cross. The rangers are speechless as he Star Cross is drawn out with the sword part of it. She swings at the star with the gauntlets on it.

The Star Cross is taking off flying as it hits the monster directly in the chest. It gets destroyed to black dust. Neo Darcel frowns about this as she uses an energy beam as it steals some of Kelsea's energy. Kelsea is screaming as her energy being stolen.

"What the", Ryder said to them. Neo Darcel is holding the jar of white energy in her hands. "Later rangers", Neo Darcel said to them as she teleports away.

Kelsea is feeling woozy as she is about to faint. Quentin makes the catch. "I got you Kelsea". Quentin said as he has her in his arms.

Kelsea nods as she is exhausted. "Thank you Quentin", Kelsea said to Quentin. She is pale like that attack by Neo Darcel is low blow.

The rangers gather together as they are missing something. "What in the world just happened with Neo Darcel"? Luke asks them.

Lina shrugs as this is very unusual as well. "I do not know. We need to get to the Oasis". Lina said to them as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Quentin places Kelsea in the healing pool as he is by her side as well the other rangers. Alexander went towards them. "Why would Neo Darcel steal Kelsea's energy like that"? Ryder asks Alexander.

Alexander frowns as this is not good. "Neo Darcel stole energy from Kelsea. They must be up to something and must need that energy for something related to the Unity Force Rangers". Alexander said to them.

The teens look at each other as Kelsea as she is coming around. "Hey how are you feeling"? Quentin asks Kelsea. He has a concern look on his face for her.

The teens notice that Quentin is showing signs that he likes her. "A bit weak like the energy got sucked out of me. Is the ghost Stella here"? Kelsea asks them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering why Kelsea is asking for Ryder's ancestor. "I am here Kelsea". The ghost of Stella said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at the ghost of Stella. "Mike Winchester told me to tell you that he loves you and misses you still". Kelsea said to the ghost of Stella.

The ghost of Stella has a smile on her face as she hears from her husband. "Thank you Kelsea". Stella said to Kelsea. Kelsea nods as she looks at the ghost.

Ryder has a confused look on his face. "Wait who is Mike Winchester"? Ryder asks Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Ryder as she sits up in the healing pool. "He is your ancestor's husband. I will give you the book on him soon so you can learn more about him as well". Kelsea said to Ryder.

This brings a smile to Ryder as the others see it. "Thank you Kelsea, I deeply appreciate it". Ryder said to them. This brings some happiness to Stella. Kelsea nods to Ryder. "Your welcome Ryder", Kelsea said to Ryder.

The white eagle perches on Kelsea's shoulder as it looks at the ghost of Stella. "You did what Mike asked, thank you". Heath said to Kelsea. The teens look at each other as the white eagle is staying at the Oasis.

Back at the evil tower, Neo Darcel hands the white jar of energy back to Diamanda as she is looking at the book. On one page it had Vemitrix while on the other page it is the an being that was evil being before he got redeemed. Once I have all the ranger's energies, I will bring back two of the Unity Force's biggest challenges". Princess Diamanda said to herself as she is laughing very evilly.

End Chapter

Before anyone goes off on this, the team

forms are not exactly the same as Decode9's story Lore Keepers. In this story, when the rangers morph into the team forms, they grab one thing from each form Ex Unity Form (beginning, special quality mode, and Ranger of a Special Quality) these three things gets put together with their Star Descendant form.

Yeah I have another chapter done. Plus if you know who Diamanda is bringing back besides Vemitrix, it will be revealed at the end of the Unity Force arc.

Next Chapter: The Haunted Forest, The Green Monster of Friendship


	23. Chapter 22

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS PERIOD.

Chapter 22: The Haunted Forest, The Green Monster of Friendship

Back at the Evil Tower, Diamanda is looking over the various scary Halloween stories that has been told in Angel Grove in the last 150 years on Earth. Zilenya went towards Diamanda. "Diamanda, why are you looking at these human stories they look like they could not scare any of us"? Zilenya asks Diamanda like she does not care about these stories at all.

Diamanda looks at Zilenya as she shakes her head. "These stories can scary humans if it is truly scary enough. Plus there is a human holiday called Halloween that they dress up as witches and goblins. Some of them go to various parties or going to those scary movies. I want to send the next figurine that will truly give them a fright that it will destroy them by their own fear. Of course, I will send Neo Darcel as well to steal the needed ranger energy". Diamanda said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Diamanda as the plan is well put together. "You do have your ulterior motives to use the humans holiday against them". Zilenya said to Diamanda. She has a sneaky look on her face.

Diamanda smirks back to Zilenya. "Exactly, there is a reason I do like you". Diamanda said to Zilenya.

Zilenya smirks at Diamanda as the two bond. Ivano look at the two of them. As Diamanda picks up an emo humanoid that both ugly and beautiful, Ivano sprinkles some black dust on the figurine as it grows back to normal.

The emo monster is back to normal size. Neo Darcel looks at them as she glances at Diamanda. "I am ready to fight again Diamanda". Neo Darcel said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Neo Darcel as she has a devious look on her face. "Good make sure you steal the energy from the green ranger". Diamanda said to Neo Darcel.

Neo Darcel nods to Diamanda as she receives her orders. "Yes Diamanda", Neo Darcel said to Diamanda as she and the Emo monster leaves the Evil Tower.

At Monty's house, it is a typical night at the household. His parents are focusing on Monty's siblings. He sighs as he is reading the green Unity Force book as it has a green leaf on the cover. "I did not take you for a reader little bro". Rory said to Monty.

Monty frowns as he is looking up to Rory. He hates being called little bro. "Yeah well, you can learn stuff from reading a book, Rory". Monty said to Rory.

Rory looks at the book as it does not appeal to him. "It looks like one of those autobiography books a person's life". Rory said to Monty.

Monty frowns as he looks at Rory. "I am finding it very fascinating. Plus my friends are reading them as well". Monty said to Rory.

Rory looks at Monty as he does not believe that. "Yeah right, it is probably for a research paper in your class or something". Rory said to Monty.

Monty rolls his eyes at Rory as he notices a flashlight and a video camera. "What are you doing with that anyways"? Monty asks Rory.

Rory looks at Monty he sighs to his little brother. "Don't you know about the green monster that roams the woods in town. Some say it only comes out every Halloween night. A legend has it that the voice green monster summons plants and vines that captured absent minded people and turning them into trees. I am going to get proof of the green monster tomorrow night since it is Halloween". Rory said to Monty.

Monty rolls his eyes at Rory as he is skeptical of it. "I bet that the green monster does not even exist". Monty said to Rory as he goes to his room for the night. Rory shakes his head as he is making plans of his own.

Monty is in his room as he is in bed with a tee shirt and boxers on. He is half way through the book as he fell asleep. Little did he know that his dream will be anything but sweet.

Dream Sequence

Monty is in a green wooded forest as he notices a woman walking with a green deer. He notices the woman in particular as she has the green leaf pedant necklace around her neck. "Hello who are you"? Monty asks them. As he does not get a reply back, Monty notices the scene changing as a funeral taking place. Friends, loved ones, and family came together as the green deer is standing in the background with the white eagle and other oddly colored animals.

"What in the world is going on"? Monty asks himself as this is the first member from that team has passed away as she is buried at a cemetery called Zordon Hill.

"What you are seeing is the funeral of Eliza Jameson. She was the first one from the Unity Force team to pass away. A drunk driver took her life as she and her husband are rising their young children together". A woman said to Monty.

Monty looks at them as he notices the husband who is deeply distraught. All the sudden, the green deer takes off running into the woods as it is still grieving for her. "That is so sad". Monty said to the woman.

The woman nods to Monty as she looks at him. "I am Gaia the Guardian of Friendship. In order to achieve your Star Piece of Unity Force, you have to comfort the green deer and be its friend just like Eliza was its friend many years ago. To get started, listen to the song of the forest and nature". The woman named Gaia.

End Dream

Monty wakes up as a cold sweat glisten on his forehead. "Ok that is weird", Monty said to himself. He wonders this is what Gaia meant by listening to the song of the forest and nature. "Maybe this is what Kelsea experienced as well". Monty said to himself as he heads back to sleep.

The next day is Saturday as it is Halloween. The teens are walking around down town as Monty is kind out of it from the dream. Ryder looks at Monty as he gives him a concerning look on his face. "Are you ok Monty, you do not look like your normal kind of talkative self"? Ryder asks Monty.

The teens are surprised that Ryder asked Monty that question first as he is mostly a quiet mysterious loner. Monty looks up at Ryder as the attention is back on him. "I had a weird dream last night. Kelsea, in your dream did it feature the guardian or something like that"? Monty asks Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Monty as that day dream of hers is the front of her mind. "Yeah, my dream did feature the Guardian of the white Unity Crystal of Reliability. Plus he also told me how to earn my Unity Force Star Piece. Why is that what happened with you"? Kelsea asks Monty.

Monty looks at them as he nods to them. "Yeah my dream starts out with a woman walking with a green deer in the forest. All the sudden, the scene changed where a funeral was taking place of Eliza Jameson at a cemetery. The green deer was grieving very deeply like it lost its best friend and companion. That's when Gaia came to me and told me how to earn my Unity Force Star Piece". Monty said to them.

Melissa looks at Monty as the dreams has happened to two people now. "Perhaps when we have the dreams is when we learn how to earn the Unity Force Star Piece and get to met a particular guardian of an Unity Crystal". Melissa said to them.

Carter looks at them as he is kind of skeptical of it. "It seems kind of strange to have dreams like that during the day, and or it happening in the middle of the night". Carter said to them.

The teens look at each other as they do not know what to think. "Maybe so, it is probably the Guardians way to reach out to us since Ryder's, Brandon's, and Artemis's ancestors came from Unity Force". Lina said to them.

Luke nods in agreement with Lina. "I agree with Lina on this Carter. Plus the Guardians has information on how to earn an Unity Force Star Piece. I will defiantly listen to my guardian when he or she appears to me". Luke said to them.

Tess rolls her eyes as this is the typical all work and no play talk. "Plus we also get a new side form as well. It looks really cool as well". Tess said to them.

Brandon nods in agreement with Tess. "Yeah plus I think when we do earn a star piece, we get a form like that". Brandon said to them.

Artemis nods as she is curious what her Unity Form will look like. "Yeah but why do you think Neo Darcel stole that energy from you, Kelsea"? Artemis asks Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at them as she still shivers from that underhanded move. "I do not know Artemis. It happened so fast like I did not have a chance to dodge or anything". Kelsea said to them.

Quentin frowns as it is very wrong to steal something like that. "Neo Darcel maybe targeting us while she battles Lina. We should stay on guard during the battles". Quentin said to them.

As the teens are heading towards the woods, a woman notices them as she sees someone in particular. She gasps as it is probably the first time she has seen this particular person in a long time. "Mommy is something wrong"? A little girl ask her mother as she has that carefree look on her face.

The woman has fair skin tone with brown hair and hazel colored eyes as she has a simple outfit on. She looks at her daughter as she sighs to her. "I thought I saw someone. It is not important". The woman said to the little girl. The little girl nods as they went on their way.

As the teens walk towards the park, they are heading towards the Oasis for training. All the sudden, they hear strange noises like something is making an appearance. "What in the world is that"? Lina asks them.

Monty looks at Lina as he tries to shake it off. "You know today is Halloween. It is the only day of the entire year that the green monster comes out". Monty said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are not sure about the legend. Carter frowns as he keeps on tripping over something. "This is ridiculous. I keep on tripping over something that was not even there before". Carter said to them.

The teens look at him as things is about to get spooky. "This is defiantly on the spooky side". Quentin said to them. "Maybe we should run to the Oasis". Kelsea said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, they are taking off running for the Oasis. Close by the Green Monster eyes one of the rangers. As it's eyes are glowing, vines are coming out from the ground as it targets one of the rangers.

As the teens are getting close to the Oasis, they stopped running as they hope they out run what ever it is in the woods. "I really hate it if that legend turn out to be true". Ryder said to them. "You said it maybe we can walk the rest of the way there". Luke said to them.

Just as they are starting to walk, all the sudden the mysterious vines appear out of no where in front of them. The teens scream as they start to run again. However, the vines grabs Carter as he is brought to woods.

Tess is shocked by this as she screams for him. "Carter", Tess yells out for him. However Carter has mysterious disappeared into the woods.

Luke grabs Tess as he tries to get her to go with him and the others. "Come on Tess, we will go find him but first we have to tell Alexander what happened first". Luke said to Tess.

Tess sighs as she looks at Luke. "Fine", Tess said to Luke as she is hiding the fact that she has a small crush on Carter.

At the Oasis, Alexander and the other mentors see the teens as they look scared and flustered. "Rangers what's wrong"? Alexander asks them as he is getting concerned.

Ryder looks at Alexander as some of the others are freaked out on what just happened. "Some mysterious vines grabbed Carter into the deeper part of the woods". Ryder said to Alexander.

Alexander frowns as this is troubling news. "It seems that the green deer is still grieving even after all this time". Alexander said to the teens.

The teens are very surprised by it. They are wondering why it is grieving. "Grieving green deer", Brandon said to Alexander.

Alexander nods to Brandon as it is a difficult story to tell. "Eliza Jameson was the first Unity Force ranger to pass away due to a drunk driver. The deer took off into the woods to grieve for her. Years later, when Eliza's husband named Rupert passed away, the green deer grieved for him even more. Rupert died on Halloween due to cancer who was also the Unity Force Yellow ranger. My best guess that the reason why the vines captured Carter because it thought it is husband". Alexander said to them.

The teens look at each other as this could get very ugly. "That deer must think that Carter is someone else". Luke said to them.

The teens has a somber look on their faces. "We have to find Carter before that deer goes on the deep end". Melissa said to them.

Alexander goes to the monitors to get a lock on Carter's morphor. "He is defiantly deep in the woods". Alexander said to them.

The teens notice something else heading towards Carter's position and it is not the deer. "Looks like this just got worse with a monster and Neo Darcel heading towards the deer and Carter". Monty said to them as they nod in agreement.

The white eagle looks at the teens as it flies towards Kelsea. It perches on to her shoulder wanting to come along with them. "You want to come to don't you". Kelsea said to the white eagle.

The white eagle nods to Kelsea as it spent many years trying to find the deer. However it was unable to find it due to the vines. "That eagle must like you, Kelsea". Lina said to Kelsea. "Either that or it is really attached to you". Tess said to Kelsea.

Artemis looks at Tess as she shakes her head. "We really need to move now". Artemis said to them.

Quentin nods in agreement as he is concerned for the yellow ranger. "Artemis is right". Quentin said to them.

Ryder looks at them as this will be a rescue mission. "Let's move guys", Ryder said to them. The teens and the white eagle heads out to save Carter.

Deep in the woods, Carter is being dropped to the ground from being carried by the vines. He looks around as this woods is giving him the creeps. "Alright who or what brought me here"? Carter yells out there as he is not happy. He tries to leave the area. However more vines stops him from leaving.

Carter frowns as this is getting more spooky by the second. "Maybe that legend about the green monster is true and real". Carter said to himself as he is getting freaked out.

"Who are you calling a green monster, Fry"? A female voice said to Carter as a green deer is coming towards him from the shadows. The female voice has a lot of sadness from grieving.

Carter is caught off guard as he notices the green deer coming towards him. "Hold on, why did you brought me here"? Carter asks the deer.

The green deer looks at Carter as it thinks it is someone else. "Your power has returned to you at long last". The female voice said to Carter.

All the sudden SHUMD, Neo Darcel, and the Emo monster shows up at the scene. "Getting rid all these vines is very easy with my fireballs". Neo Darcel said to them.

Fireballs are landing towards them as the emo monster fires its beams at the deer and Carter.

The green deer and Carter moves out of the way from the fireballs. It is not long that Ryder and the others shows up as well. "I am really glad to see you guys". Carter said to them.

Ryder nods back to Carter as they grab their morphors out. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

As the deer sees the yellow ranger, it is getting upset as it realizes that it is not the yellow ranger it knew. It is getting really upset as it is starting on a rampage on Carter and the SHUMD.

The rangers are stunned as this is not what they are expecting. "This just got worse". Brandon said to them. Luke nods in agreement.

Monty frowns as the deer is very upset. "Guys leave the deer to me while you guys deal with that monster and Neo Darcel. I am going to try to calm it down". Monty said to them.

Luke looks at Monty as this could get risky. "Are you sure about this"? Luke asks Monty. Monty nods to Luke as this is only way to calm it down. "Yes Luke", Monty said to him.

Ryder nods in agreement as Monty is the only one to calm it down. "I trust you on this Monty". Ryder said to Monty.

As the rangers got to work with the battle, Monty goes towards the green deer. "Hey, I am here to help you". Monty said to the deer.

The green deer glares at Monty as it is still angry. "He has Fry's power that needs to be handed back to him". The green deer said to Monty.

Monty looks at the green deer. "That's Carter, he got chosen with the yellow Unity Crystal. He is not who you you think he is. You must miss Eliza and Fry very much don't you". Monty said to the green deer.

The green deer looks at Monty as he is right. It notices the white eagle that is right by the white ranger's side as she is fighting the emo monster. "Yes but is that white ranger and all the other rangers some one else as well"? The female voice asks Monty.

Monty nods to the green deer. "Yes it is that is my friend Kelsea, and she is the white ranger. Our leader in red is Ryder. The second in command is our gold ranger named Brandon. Luke is our blue ranger. Carter is our yellow ranger. Melissa is our pink ranger. Lina is our purple ranger. Tess is our navy ranger. Quentin is our Dual ranger. You have been alone for a long time and grieving for two people that means a lot to you. I want to be your friend, and I want to help you". Monty said to the green deer.

As the green deer looks at Monty as it thinks about it, it looks at the newest rangers as they are fighting the monster and Neo Darcel. It recognizes the monster as it is the same monster that put its spell on Eliza years and years ago, and it is during that battle Eliza unlocked her special quality.

All the sudden, the energy stealing beam and the emo monster's spell is heading towards the green deer. The rangers are stunned as Monty got the deer out of the way as he gets hit by the attack. As he screams as his energy is being stolen, the green deer is shocked that a stranger reached out to it and got hit for it.

"Monty no", Melissa yells out to him. They are just as surprised by it.

As Neo Darcel gets the energy being put in the jar, Monty collapses to the ground. The green deer runs toward him as it lays next to him. A green healing nature aroma is coving Monty's body. The rangers are surprised by this as Monty is being healed. "The green deer has healing powers". Lina said to them.

As Monty gets back up again, he notices the green Unity Force Star Piece in his hands. "Thank you green deer", Monty said to the green deer.

The green deer shakes its head to Monty. "I should be the one thanking you, Monty. You brought friends to save Carter. I have been alone for a long time. My power is in the right hands. I am Eliza". The green deer said to Monty.

Monty nods as he puts the green Unity Force Star Piece into his Star Sword. "Lets do this then, Star Sword Unity Form", Monty said as he turns the dial on the sword.

Unity Form Sequence

Monty is standing in a blank space as the green leaf is in the back ground. The three images of the Green Unity Force Ranger are standing with him. He has the male version of the green Unity Ranger from the basic form. It has a the wings from the special quality form. He has the armor from the Ranger of Friendship form. He has a green star with the leaf in the center engraved on the chest. His helmet is also green with the star as the visor. His Star Sword has some parts of the Unirang on it. "Star Descendant Unity Form White Ranger". He said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are surprised by it as the green deer and Monty are ready to fight back together and as one. "Woah that thing better look out". Tess said to them. The Rangers nod in agreement as this is brand new to them.

The two of them are charging in as the green deer tackles the monster. The monster is sent back as it also hits Neo Darcel to the ground.

"Wow that deer is really strong". Artemis said to them. Quentin nods in agreement as he is very surprised by it. "I will say big things come in small packages". Quentin said to them.

Neo Darcel got back up as she still has that jar of energy. "I will be back rangers". Neo Darcel said as she got away again.

The emo monster frowns as Neo Darcel has left it. "What", Emo monster said as it is facing the green ranger.

"You have harmed my friends even my new friend in the green deer, and I will not ditch it for my personal desires". Monty said as he is powering up his Star Sword.

"Star Sword Star Descendant Green Star Leaf", Monty said as he draws it with the Star Sword. As it has the star with the green leaf in the center, Monty hits it with the unirang side as it takes off towards the emo monster.

The emo monster gets hit directly by the Green Star Leaf. It is destroyed as its turned to black dust. "That monster is history". Carter said to them. The teens nod in agreement as the green deer went up to him.

Carter looks at the deer as he realizes that it has learned its mistakes. "It is not your fault. You did not know that I have Fry's power. I promise when I read the book about him; I will truly understand how much he meant to Eliza". Carter said to the deer.

As Carter pets the green deer, the green deer smiles as more vines comes down back underground like it has has been covering the entire forest for a very long time.

The rangers see the miraculous beauty of the forest with plants and animals like the green deer has been protecting the forest for a long time. Monty is taking in the forest as he starts to understand it. He is hearing the song of the forest and nature. "I think you were dubbed the green monster because you have been protecting the forest of all of its inhabitants from all sorts of pollution and construction in this area for a very long time". Monty said to the green deer.

The Green Deer nods to Monty as it standing by him. The teens head back to the Oasis as they solved a mystery within the forest.

Back at the Evil Tower, Neo Darcel brings the jar of green energy to Diamanda as she went on her way. Ivano is looking at the book as he notices something. "Diamanda, there is something about the body of Tir I took noticed". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Ivano as she notices the concerning look on his face. "What do you mean? I am the one that ended him years ago when he sacrificed himself to save Espella". Diamanda asks Ivano.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as he nods to her. "I see that note in the book darling. I do not want his redeemed body back. I want a new body for his evil spirit to fill and controlling this new body". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda has a sneaky look on her face. "That will be very interesting and very unexpected as well. Do you know whose body do you want to use this time"? Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as he has someone in mind. "Someone that the red ranger never got to know in his life. I want you to find and track down his biological mother. When you do, I want you to kidnap her and bring her here". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda has a devious look on her face as she has an assignment. "It will be done father". Diamanda said to Ivano as a plan is setting up.

End Chapter

Yeah Ivano and Diamanda's plan is coming together. It will be fully revealed at the end of the Unity Force Arc.

Next Chapter: The Flightless Dove of Sincerity


	24. Chapter 23

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 23: The Dreaming Hawk of Sincerity

At the Evil Tower, Diamanda is looking at the two jars of energy that has gotten so far. She grins as this has happened before to the Unity Force Rangers. Ivano is looking through some old manuscripts as he is intrigued by what Queen Omitrix had her officers do especially with Dr. Quintox.

"Diamanda, why is your mother not in this book"? Ivano asks Diamanda.

Diamanda's face falls as she remembers what happened when she saw it in spirit form. "She was destroyed by the Sword of Uniatlantica. You know how power that sword is". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano frowns as this information is not good. "The Sword of Uniatlantica destroyed Queen Omitrix. This makes things more interesting". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda has a perplexing look on her face as she wants to know what he meant by it. "How is it interesting"? Diamanda asks Ivano.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as he has a devious look on his face. "I can recreate the sword to bring back lost or even destroyed spirits of evil beings. I have a hunch that the only people that hid the sword is locked away within the eyes of the red, gold, and silver rangers". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda smirks as she knows where this is going. "Capturing the red, gold, and silver rangers. I remember when Dr. Quintox had Stella's eyes scanned to get the true location of the orange and purple Unity Crystals. Then Tir used the Black Diamond Amulet to put that red ranger in a Black Diamond Cell". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano's eyes widen as he hears about the Black Diamond Amulet and the Black Diamond Cell. "The Black Diamond Amulet and Cell, the rarest form of a prison cell that can petrify and imprison a being. This will make things very interesting in deed". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda went to grab a mutant bird with its leeching ability figurine. Ivano sprinkles its black dust on the figurine. The figurine grows as it is normal size as the the monster is freed. "Soon you will know where the Sword of Uniatlantica to bring back Queen Omitrix". Diamanda said to Ivano as the plan is moving forward.

At an art museum, Melissa is with her parents and siblings. The trip is boring to her as they walk around exhibit to exhibit. "I do not understand why we have to go to the art museum today". Melissa said to her mom as it is not very exciting to her. Before, she was at home reading a solid pink book with the symbol wind on it. The book got very addicting as she did not want to put it down just yet.

Cate looks at her oldest daughter. "This trip is educational. Plus you really should be like your brother and don't complain about it. Why don't you look at just one piece that you like and after wards we can talk about it on the ride home". Cate said to Melissa.

Melissa sighs as she is being compared to her brother again. She goes on her way as she hates being compared to him. As Melissa walks ahead from her family, she spots a painting that catches her attention. It is a painting of a hawk being pulled down by chains. It looks like the hawk is trying to reach to the light of the sky, but its chains are reverting it to go any higher. Melissa sighs as she knows how that hawk is feeling. All the sudden, Melissa finds herself in a daydreaming trance.

Daydream Sequence

Melissa is up in the sky as she sees the pink hawk with the same chains. As she looks down, she notices the same chains on her own ankles. "This is not exactly what I had in mind for a day dream". Melissa said to herself.

"You and Dove have a lot in common", a male voice said to Melissa.

Melissa is a bit startled as she looks around to find the owner of the voice. "Who are you and what do you mean that Dove and I have a lot in common"? Melissa asks out there.

The owner of the voice appears to Melissa. To her surprise, it is a man with pink robes. "I am Skylark, the Guardian of Sincerity. You and Dove have dreams to fulfill but ruled against by those closest to you. Am I right"? Skylark asks Melissa.

Melissa nods as she wants a career in music. "Yeah my parents are against me going into the music career. They rather want me to go to college and get a degree in business. They shove that into my throat". Melissa said to Skylark.

Skylark nods as he looks at Melissa. "Sincerity is all about expressing your feelings and emotions. In order to get your Star Piece of Sincerity, you must tell how you feel to the person that you are being compared to". Skylark said to Melissa as the daydream ends.

End Daydream

Melissa is continuing to look at the beautiful artwork. "You actually like one piece in here". Her older brother Owen said to Melissa.

Melissa looks back at her brother as he is a sophomore in college. "Yeah I do, it is done by Dove Stanley Hayworth. The painting is called the Chained Hawk". Melissa said to her brother. She reads the information tag about the work.

Owen looks at the painting as he does get the message behind it. "I can see why it is called that, sis". Owen said to Melissa.

All the sudden, Melissa's morpher is going off as it is a good way to get out of the boring museum. Owen looks at Melissa funny as he does not know what's going on. "Sis why is your phone going off in a funny way"? Owen asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Owen as she is in a tight spot. "A friend needs my help with a project at school". Melissa said to Owen.

As she is heading out of the museum, Cate stops Melissa yet again. "Did you find an art work in here"? Cafe asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Cate like she does not have much time to wait around. "Yes there is a work of art called the Chained Hawk by Dove Stanley Hayworth. Honestly I can relate on how the hawk feels about being chained down and being pulled away from its dreams and goals in life". Melissa said to Cate. It is not in a mean or rude attitude, but it is more like something is clicking to her.

Cate is stunned as she is wondering why Melissa is feeling that way. She sees Melissa leaving from the museum. Owen went over Cate. "Mom what's wrong"? Owen asks Cate.

Cate looks at her oldest son. "Owen, go find your sister". Cate said to Owen. Owen nods as he goes after Melissa.

In down town Angel Grove, Melissa meets up with the other teens. "Wow, you must have sneaked away from the museum". Monty said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Monty as she does not want to revisit it today. "I had to tell my mom one piece of art that I liked in there". Melissa said to Monty. She does not want to talk about the museum visit.

Ryder looks at Melissa as they spot Neo Darcel, the monster and the SHUMD. "We can discuss that later, but right now it's time to morph". Ryder said to them. "Right", Brandon said to Ryder as they grab out their morphors.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle gets started, Melissa has her mind on other things as she is fighting the SHUMD. Luke notices this as it is distracting her from getting the job done. "Come on Melissa, you usually defeat a SHUMD a bit faster than this". Luke said to Melissa.

Melissa is getting annoyed by it as she does not want to hear that from a teammate. "Just quit comparing me to how I fight usually Luke". Melissa said to Luke. She is getting mad as she punching the SHUMD even harder.

Tess looks at Luke as she shakes her head. "Do you have to make someone mad"? Tess asks Luke. She has that look in her eyes.

Luke shrugs back at his half sister. "I just made a comment about it, Tess". Luke said to Tess as he is defending his actions.

Tess rolls her eyes at Luke. "You did not consider her feelings about it". Tess said to Luke.

Carter rolls his eyes as this is not the time for a sibling rivalry. "Can we save the brother sister fighting at another time". Carter said to them. He is pounding at a few SHUMD.

Not to far away, Melissa's brother Owen sees the Power Rangers fighting the evil beings. He has a concerning look on his face as he sees the monster is about to swoop in to grab the pink ranger. "Hey look out", Owen yells out to them.

The Rangers manages to dodge the mutant bird. Melissa glares at her brother as he sticked his nose into something he shouldn't be here for. "Oh boy, this will make her mad now". Kelsea said to them. She is kicking at the SHUMD.

Melissa sighs as she has to get her brother to safety. "This is not a safe place for you to be at right now". The pink ranger said to Owen as she tries to hide her voice.

"Yeah but I am trying to find my sister. She pretty much left the museum upset". Owen said to the pink ranger.

The pink ranger looks at Owen as she sighs to him. "Maybe your sister does not like being compared to her older . It makes her feel sad and angry that she is constantly being compared to her own brother. She has dreams of her own to fullfil, and yet she has the chains around her feet that is weighing her down by her own parents. Now let me get you to a safe place". The pink ranger said to Owen.

Just as the pink ranger gets Owen away from the scene, the bird monster swoops in and snatches Owen away. He frowns as he got caught by the monster. "Opps, it seems that I grabbed the wrong person". The monster said to them.

"This just got tricky", Lina said to them. "I have to agree plus if we aim it at the bird, it could hit the civilian". Artemis said to them. "Yeah but what do we do", Quentin said to them.

Melissa looks at them as she has a determined look on her face. "Guys just leave that bird brain monster to me". Melissa said to them.

Just as the rangers are protesting, the pink ranger takes off as she jumps on to the monster. As she is trying to control the monster to make it drop Owen, the pink ranger is holding on tightly. "So you care about this human that I mistakenly grabbed". The bird monster said to the pink ranger.

The pink ranger glares at the monster. "Don't you dare call him a mistake. I will pry him out from your nasty claws". The pink ranger said to the monster.

Just as the pink ranger is trying to get Owen free, Neo Darcel fires the energy stealing beam at the pink ranger. The pink ranger is struggling as she looks at Owen. "You are harming a guy that is loved by his family. Even though his sister feels that he overshadows her, I will not let you get away with this". The pink ranger said as she is getting her energy stolen.

All the sudden, the pink hawk is flying in as it slams into the bird monster. In doing so, Owen is released from the monster as he gets caught by the pink hawk.

It flies up as it gives the Unity Force Star Piece to her. "I must have earned it". The pink ranger said to herself as she is bit exhausted. Neo Darcel take off again as she has the jar of stolen energy again.

"Star Piece Unity Form", the pink ranger said as she puts the Star Piece into her Star Sword. She turns the dial to the Unity Form.

Unity Form Sequence

Melissa is standing in a blank space as the pink symbol for wind is in the back ground. The three images of the pink Unity Force Ranger are standing with her. She has the female version of the pink Unity Ranger from the basic form. It has a the wings from the special quality form. She has the armor from the Ranger of Sincerity form. She has a pink star with the symbol of wind in the center engraved on the chest. Her helmet is also pink with the star as the visor. Her Star Sword has some parts of the bow and arrow on it. "Star Descendant Unity Form Pink Ranger". Melissa said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Owen is laying on the ground as he sees pink ranger and the pink hawk with her. The other rangers are admiring the new transformation.

"Star Sword Star Descendant Pink Star Wind", the pink ranger said as she draws out the pink star with the symbols for wind in the center. The pink ranger fires the Star with the arrow on the sword.

The bird monster gets hit as it gets destroyed and turned into black dust. After the battle, the pink ranger collapses to her knees as she is completely exhausted.

"Hey take it easy", the green ranger said to the pink ranger. The pink ranger is blushing as she looks up to her team mate. As Owen sees them teleporting away, he is curious on who they are especially the pink ranger.

Back at Melissa's house, Melissa is exhausted as she went to her room. "That project must have been a lot of work". Cate said to Melissa.

Melissa barely puts a smile on her face. "You have no idea mom. I am going to bed early". Melissa said to Cate. Cate nods as she thinks it is for a school project.

As Owen walks in the house, Cate looks at her oldest son. "Owen, Melissa just came home. Did you talk to her"? Cate asks Owen.

Owen looks back at Cate. He is still thinking about what the pink ranger said to him. "Yeah mom, I think your comparing me to her is hurting her in more ways than one. She is who she is". Owen said to Cate.

Cate is stunned as she has no idea what is getting to them. Donovan looks at his wife. "Honey what's wrong"? Donovan asks Cate.

Cate looks at Donovan as she is not sure. "I do not know". Cate said to Donovan. They have no clue that Melissa is becoming her own person.

Back down town at the local police station, a woman walks in as she looking for someone. "Excuse me is Detective Wong here"? The woman asks a cop.

"Yeah he is here", the cop said to the woman.

"Hey Detective Wong, a lady friend is here to see you". A cop said to the Asian descend man.

Detective Wong has short jet black hair and almond shaped brown colored eyes as he looks at the woman. He has a collar shirt with blue jeans as he is carrying his bag. He looks at the woman as he is deeply surprised on who it is. "Jill, it has been a long time". Detective Wong said to the woman named Jill.

Jill nods as she sits on a chair. She takes a deep breath on what she has to tell him. "It has been 13 years since I last saw you, Elliot. At that time, I was newly married with a child on the way". Jill said to the Detective Wong named Elliot.

Elliot nods as he looks at Jill. "Yes it has Jill. What brings you by to see me"? Elliot asks Jill.

Jill looks at Elliot as she takes a deep breath. "I saw him the son that we had together years ago. I recently found out from my sister that my grandmother Avalon passed away. It makes me wonder if we actually raised him like we should maybe he would have never been abused by his adopted mother". Jill said to Elliot.

Elliot sighs as he knows who Jill is talking about. "Yes to be honest with you, I have spent the last few years looking for him when I am not on duty or working on a case. I bonded with him when we arrested that woman who abused him. Each Christmas, I always sent a Christmas gift to the foster family that he was at. However he suddenly run away and I haven't find him since". Elliot said to Jill as he pulls out a picture frame of him and a young 6 year old little boy.

Jill sighs as she looks at Elliot. "We were young and stupid back then. My grand mother said that I disrespected the family origins. I could never understand it until I saw two more teens with very similar eye color like the little boy that we abandoned". Jill said to Elliot.

Elliot looks back at Jill as it rebuilds a new determination to find the boy. "You mean there are actually others with oddly colored eyes". Elliot said to Jill.

Jill nods to Elliot as she has no clue how their families raised them. "Yeah a young man with gold colored eyes and a young lady with silver colored eyes". Jill said to Elliot.

Elliot nods as he walks her out from the station. "Yeah it surprised me even more. Take care of yourself Jill". Elliot said to Jill as the two parted ways.

Close by Diamanda looks at the two parted ways, she notices Jill as she is getting into her car and drives away. 'Perhaps she will be the perfect person for the plan". Diamanda said to herself as she plans to get everything about her.

End Chapter

Yeah it is mostly on Melissa. Plus it also has a bit more on her family life as well.

Next Chapter: Quentin's Quest for Justice


	25. Chapter 24

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 24: Quentin's Quest for Justice

At the Evil Tower, Ivano is reading the manuscripts on the machines that scanned Stella's eyes and the machines needed for the Black Diamond Cell. "Looks like I have rebuild these machine". Ivano said to himself as it is not very hard to do.

Diamanda walks in the room as she has gotten a good look at the potential candidate to become evil. "I may have found the perfect person to kidnap to become evil, father". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano glances at his daughter as he gets intrigued by it. "What makes it the perfect person"? Ivano asks Diamanda.

Diamanda shows the picture of Jill to him. "I just need to interrogate the ranger ghosts to confirm it". Diamanda said to Ivano. Ivano nods as he lets her go to the ghost vault.

In the ghost vault, the ghosts of the veteran power rangers frown as they see Diamanda returning. "What do you want now"? A ranger ghost asks Diamanda.

Diamanda places a picture of the woman on the wall. "Sooner or later, I will find out who this woman is and how she is related to one of the rangers". Diamanda said to them.

Another ranger ghost glares at Diamanda as it went up to her. "You already kidnaped my descendant and now you are going after another person". The ghost said to Diamanda.

Another ghost easily recognizes the woman and how she is related to Ryder. He sighs as he remembers how she and her boyfriend abandoned their son. He can not betray her. "Stay away from her", the male ghost said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at the male ghost as she has an evil smirk on her face. "You must know something about her besides her name being Jill". Diamanda said to the male ghost.

The male ghost grits his teeth as Diamanda already knows the woman's name. "How dare you. You will not get anything out from me". The male ghost said to Diamanda.

Diamanda laughs at the ranger ghosts. "I will find out regardless". Diamanda said to them as she left the room.

As Ivano is about to pick another figurine, Neo Darcel walks in the room. "Just as suspected father, the ranger ghosts are being silent about the woman named Jill. I would like to battle these new rangers Diamanda said to Ivano as she left the Evil Tower.

At Quentin's house, Quentin is doing some homework as he looks at a picture of the Statue of Liberty on the page. He can not stop thinking about Neo Darcel stealing the energy from his teammates. 'Why is she stealing our ranger energy? Plus who is Neo Darcel underneath the helmet'? Quentin asks himself. All the sudden, Quentin looks like he is about to go into a trance as he is having a strange daydream.

Day dream

Quentin looks around as he is in a heavenly courtroom. He is not the one on trial as he notices a person sitting on the judge's chair facing the wall. "Quentin, your quest for justice for the Earth will now begin". A female voice said to Quentin.

Quentin is caught off guard by the voice. "Who are you? I want to see your face". Quentin said out there. He looks around as the judge's chair turns to face him.

Quentin sees a woman sitting on the chair. "I am Liberty the Guardian of the Orange Unity Crystal of Justice. Quentin, I know that you have some important questions that needs to be answered especially about Neo Darcel". The woman named Liberty said to Quentin.

Quentin nods to Liberty as those questions are on the front of his mind. "Yes I do have those questions about Neo Darcel". Quentin said to Liberty.

Liberty looks at Quentin as she has a stern look on her face. "Just like the original Darcel, Neo Darcel is being used by the one that gave her the dark Unity Crystal. The energies that Neo Darcel is being used to bring back two things that will be very challenging to your teammates. One of those things is an evil spirit of a being who has terrorized, tortured, and haunted the ancestor of the red ranger on the team". Liberty said to Quentin.

Quentin frowns as this is referring to Stella and Ryder. "Who is this being"? Quentin asks Liberty. He is getting concerned about it.

Liberty looks at Quentin. "This being was Tir. Long ago when the Unity Force Rangers were saving the world, Tir was working for the evil Queen Omitrix, but he has found out more things that the evil queen failed to tell him about. When he learned these things, he also learned about Diamanda's plan to get the original Darcel back to the evil side. The sudden twist is when the purple ranger sticked with the rangers, Tir sacrificed himself to save the purple ranger. He was redeemed by the rangers for his actions to save the purple ranger. However it is Diamanda that ultimately ended Tir's life. In order for you to earn your Star Piece, you have to fight against Diamanda and prevent Neo Darcel from stealing energy from Ryder". Liberty said to Quentin as the daydream ends.

End Day Dream

Quentin looks like he is still out of it. His twin brother Winston walks in the room. "Wow, I never thought I would to see the day that my brother is day dreaming about something other than being the center of attention". Winston said as he mostly wear black clothes.

Winston notices that Quentin is still out of it. "Earth to golden boy come in", Winston said as he grabs an ice cube as he puts it down Quentin's shirt.

It is not long that Quentin snaps out from his deep fog as the ice cube does the trick. "What was that for Winston"? Quentin asks Winston.

Winston shrugs as he looks at Quentin. "You were really out of it. Did someone put you under a trance or something"? Winston asks Quentin.

Quentin rolls his eyes as he can not explain to his twin brother about being a ranger. "Something like that", Quentin said to Winston. Winston rolls his eyes at his brother as he goes on his way to hang out with his friends.

Quentin sighs as he wonders how he will get the relationship with his brother back to what it use to be. 'Oh Winston, if only you knew that I still care about you'. Quentin thought to himself. He grabs the book with red, gold, and orange bands on it. As he is starting to read it, Quentin flip over to the Unity Force section. He learns that Jason had a lot of hardships and struggles being a father, mentor, and ranger. "Wow, he must have juggled a lot of things". Quentin thought to himself as he continue reading that he raised Stella and adopted Luna and Ester as teenagers.

Quentin looks at the book as he thinks about Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis. "Jason must have cared about his daughters very deeply and fought along side them against the evil force back then. Plus on top of that, Jason was the very first red power ranger. How am I suppose to live up to him"? Quentin asks himself as he has a new concern about living up to Jason's ranger legacy.

That night, everyone is either asleep or working during the night time hours. Diamanda notices the City Hall as she is getting information on Jill. She sneaks in quietly as she went to the records room. Diamanda went to a computer as she uses her powers to get everything. Diamanda has a devious smile on her face as she knows everything from where she lives and works. 'Everything is going according to plan'. Diamanda thought to herself as she destroys the computer in the room. She sneaks out from the building as she resets the alarm with her powers like no one was even there.

The next morning, as everyone is heading to work, the workers in CityHall is walking in to a huge surprise to see one computer being heavily destroyed. They have no idea that someone bust in the CityHall and did it.

At Angel Grove High, the teens notice Quentin as he looked like he barely slept at all. "Geez man, you should have stayed home from school today". Carter said to Quentin.

Quentin looks at them as his clothes is less than neat and tidy. His hair is mostly disheveled as it is sticking out all over. Plus he has a cup of coffee in his hands. "I really did not sleep that well. I had a strange dream. I did meet Jason in the dream, but I felt something was really wrong like someone broke the law. I do not know how to explain it". Quentin said to them.

The teens look at each other as Kelsea looks at him as she is supporting him. "That is defiantly strange", Monty said to Quentin.

Quentin looks at them as he has something else to tell them. "Not only that, I also gotten a day dream about how I can earn my Unity Force Star Piece and other things". Quentin said to them.

Melissa looks at Quentin as she is curious about the other things. "What kind of things"? Melissa asks Quention as this gets everyone's interest.

Quentin looks at them as he sighs as he glances to Lina. "It is about Neo Darcel. She is being used to do Diamanda's dirty work just like she did to the original Darcel". Quentin said to them. He is puzzled about the actual identity of Neo Darcel.

The teens look at each other as it is puzzling as well. "It would explain why she is so interested in fighting you, Lina". Luke said to Lina.

Lina looks at them as she is conflicted about it. "Yeah but she is stealing ranger energy from us. Plus we do not even know what she is going to do with them". Lina said to them.

Artemis looks at Quentin as she is wondering about it. "Are you going to call out on Neo Darcel on being used by Diamanda"? Artemis asks Quentin.

Quentin looks at them as the choice is clear. "Yes, I will call it out on them". Quentin said to them. He has a determined look on his face.

Brandon looks at Quentin as this could be a risky move. "Are you sure about this Quentin? It is a risky move". Brandon said to Quentin.

Tess nods in agreement as this is a risky move. "It is defiantly very risky". Tess said to Quentin.

Quentin nods to Brandon and Tess as his mind is made up on it. "Yes, if it gets out there to Neo Darcel, she may freeze up on it, and hopefully she will start to think about what she is doing". Quentin said to them. He hopes that the freeze on Neo Darcel to make her stop and think about what she is doing.

Brandon nods as he hopes Quentin knows what he is doing. "Alright but you need to talk to Ryder about it". Brandon said to Quentin. Quentin nods as he plans to talk to Ryder even more about it.

After school, the teens are at the Oasis as they training. Quentin notices Ryder punching at a punching bag. He glances at Brandon and Artemis doing some special training with their ranger ancestors.

Quentin walks up to the leader. "Hey Ryder can we talk"? Quentin asks Ryder. Ryder looks at Quentin as he has something on his mind. "Sure", Ryder said to Quentin.

The other teens notice Quentin and Ryder going to talk in private.

Ryder and Quentin are climbing up the ranger family tree as they went to the Jason Lee Scott tree branch. "Hey Ryder, do you wish to get justice for what Abbinus did to you"? Quentin asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Quentin as this is a question that he has not thought as much. "Yeah, to be honest, I would like the Lore Keeper Rangers to destroy Abbinus once and for once. When they do destroy her, I will feel better knowing that someone has harmed me is truly gone. It actually scares me if another evil being does come out to create huge harm to me or any of the others". Ryder said to Quentin. He has bright orange and dark red about his fears.

Quentin nods as he looks at Ryder. "Ryder if another being does come out to create huge harm to you, you know that we will be there to fight it". Quentin said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Quentin. "I know", Ryder said to Quentin. He sighs as he is calming down about it.

Quentin looks at Ryder as he has another thing on his mind. "Ryder, I have a sneaky suspicion that Neo Darcel is being used to do Diamanda's dirty work. I am going to call her out on it". Quentin said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Quentin as he is surprised by it. He also concerned about it. His eyes are bright orange as it shows that he is telling the truth. "I do hope you know what you are doing. It is a risky move Quentin, but I will support it". Ryder said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he smiles at Ryder. Just as he says something to the red ranger, the alarm is going off as it is louder than usual. They rush to the monitors as they see Diamanda and Neo Darcel. The teens frown as Diamanda makes an appearance to the battle.

Ryder frowns as this will be an intense battle. "Lets go", Ryder said to them. The teens are heading out to downtown Angel Grove.

In downtown Angel Grove, everyone is running in fear as Diamanda and Neo Darcel are launching their attack along with the SHUMD. As the teens got to the scene, they grab out their morphers. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Diamanda smirks as she looks at them. "This will be a lot of fun". Diamanda said to them. She launches the attack on the rangers as she grabs her sword out.

As the fight gets started, Quentin is going at it with Neo Darcel. Diamanda glares at the rangers as she is really going at it on them. "It is great to be alive again". Diamanda said as she is throwing rapid fire of fireballs at the rangers. The Rangers dodges the fire balls as this is getting an intense fight.

Neo Darcel looks at Dual Ranger as the purple ranger is fighting with her teammates against the SHUMD. "Get out of my way Dual Ranger. The purple ranger is who I want to fight". Neo Darcel said to Quentin.

Quentin frowns as he dodges the blows from Neo Darcel. "Not today Neo Darcel, you are dealing with me whether you like it or not". Quentin said as slashes his star sword at Neo Darcel.

Neo Darcel catches the blade as her hands are turning metallic silver. She gives a punch to the stomach as she sucker punches him in the stomach again. "Actually I do mind", Neo Darcel said to Quentin.

As Quentin went down to his knee, the rangers are stunned as this might get bad for him. Brandon and Artemis are keeping an eye on Neo Darcel as they are doing something together. "It is now or never". Quentin thought to himself.

Just as Neo Darcel fires another fireball at Lina, Quentin manages to stand up. "You are being used by Diamanda, Neo Darcel. You are being used to do Diamanda's dirty work just like she did with the original Darcel ". Quentin said to Neo Darcel as he is powering up his Star Sword.

Everyone is shocked as Quentin called them out on it as it is towards Diamanda. Neo Darcel looks at the rangers as it is very sudden as well. Diamanda is taken back by it as she is seeing very red as she glares at Quentin. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, DUAL RANGER". Diamanda said to Quentin.

The rangers look at each other as things may change things. "You heard me, Diamanda. You used the original Darcel just like you are doing to Neo Darcel. What ever your plan is, it will be brought to justice". Quentin said to Diamanda.

Diamanda screams out loud as Quentin turned out to be right. She makes a huge fire bi. "You rangers will be be destroyed. Do it , Neo Darcel steal the red ranger's energy". Diamanda said to them. Neo Darcel nods as she uses the energy stealing beam at Ryder.

As Diamanda fires the huge fire ball and Neo Darcel sends the energy stealing beam towards Ryder, Quentin sees this as this is what the dream is telling him. He rushes over as he pushes Ryder out of the way to get the full force.

As Quentin screams as he is in a lot of pain, the lady of justice appears as an orange Star Piece of Unity Force appears to him. "You did well, your quest for Justice is starting". The voice of Liberty and Jason said in unison.

As Neo Darcel got the hat of energy, the rangers see a strange orange glow like aura around Quentin. "I will not give in to you ever". Quentin said to them. He puts the Star Piece into his Star Sword and turns the dial to the right place. "Star Sword Unity Form". Quentin said as he earned the Star Piece.

Unity Form Sequence

Quentin is standing in a blank space as the orange scales of Justice is in the back ground. The three images of the Orange Unity Force Ranger are standing with him. He has the male version of the orange Unity Ranger from the basic form. It has a the wings from the special quality form. He has the armor from the Ranger of Justice form. He has a orange star with the scales of justice in the center engraved on the chest. His helmet is also orange with the star scales as the visor. His Star Sword has some parts of the sword on it. "Star Descendant Unity Form Orange Ranger". He said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are very surprised by the transformation Quentin pulled off. "That is very cool". Kelsea said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Quentin powers up his Star Sword. "Star Sword Star Scales", Quentin said as he draws it with his sword. As he hits it with the side with the sword part from Unity Force, it is aimed towards Neo Darcel.

As Neo Darcel gets hit, the jar of the ranger energy that she stolen from Quentin falls out from her hands and it broke. Everyone is shocked by it as Diamanda is not happy about it. "No", Diamanda said as she is throwing a temper tantrum.

The rangers look at each other as this is something they did not expect to happen. "You can't get everything you want Diamanda". Ryder said to Diamanda. "That's right you are acting like a snobby brat". Tess said to Diamanda. The rangers also agree as they have their own two cents into it.

Diamanda is seeing very red still as she glares at them. "I will be back rangers. When I do, you will all pay". Diamanda said as she and Neo Darcel teleport away.

The rangers went to Quentin as this is a hard fought battle. "Lets head back to the Oasis", Quentin said as he is very exhausted like he wants to pass out. The teens nod as they teleport away to their headquarters.

Back at the Evil Tower, Neo Darcel is back in her cell. She is still thinking about what Quentin said to her in the fight. 'Is it really true that I am being used? No, he only said that to distract me. No matter, I will get his energy and all the other rangers as well'. Neo Darcel thought to herself as she went to sleep.

Back at Quentin's house, Quentin is in his room as he is asleep in his room. Winston walks by in the hallway as he notices his twin brother sleeping. 'The golden popular boy just be too tired to deal with me'. Winston thought to himself as he went to his own room.

End Chapter

Yeah, Neo Darcel failed to bring the jar of orange ranger energy back to Diamanda and Ivano.

Next Chapter: The Wild Animals of Courage, Knowledge, and Kindness


	26. Chapter 25

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 25: The Wild Animals of Courage, Knowledge, and Kindness Part 1

Back at the Evil Tower, Diamanda is frustrated that Neo Darcel failed to bring back the orange ranger's energy. "How could have that orange ranger got away with preventing Neo Darcel bringing that energy that needed for the plan". Diamanda said to herself. She is looking at the pages that contains Vemitrix and the evil spirit of Tir.

Ivano went towards Diamanda as he looks at the two pages. "I take it that the orange ranger energy did not make it". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to her father as she looks at the two pages. "No, it is because of that blasted Dual Ranger. He called out on that I am using Neo Darcel to do the dirty work, and he knocked the orange energy jar out of her hands. On top of that, he pushed that red ranger out of the way". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as it is a small set back. "That Dual Ranger needs to be dealt with and that energy is needed for this as well". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods in agreement with Ivano. "I know. I will deal with that ranger myself". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he grabs three figurines as he sprinkles the dark dust on them. One of them is a mutant body builder, the second one is mutant grizzly bear, and the third one is mutant turtle monster. "I want you three to target the rangers especially the red, blue, and navy rangers". Ivano said to the three monsters.

As the three monsters leave the Evil Tower, Diamanda is looking at a weapon that will help with the energy collecting. "This time, this will cripple the rangers". Diamanda said to herself as she plans not get Neo Darcel this time. She also leaves the Evil Tower.

In Angel Grove, Ryder is walking around town. He sighs as his teammates are at school. All the sudden Ryder bumps into into a man. The coffee is spilled on both of them. "I am sorry sir". Ryder said to the man.

The man looks at the spilled coffee on his shirt. "It's alright young man", the man said to Ryder. He takes a good look at young teenager. Something about him clicks with the man.

Ryder looks at the man as this is first seeing him for the first time. "How is it alright when I ruined your shirt? Normally people would freak out over it". Ryder said to the man.

The man shrugs as he looks at Ryder. "I have an extra shirt at the police station, and secondly this was a complete accident". The man said to Ryder.

Ryder nods to the man as it does bring an excellent point. "I understand then. My name is Ryder". Ryder said to the man.

The man looks at Ryder as he sees the special necklace and the eyes. It hits him that Ryder is the baby boy that he and Jill abandoned years ago at the hospital after he was born, and he is the same boy he pulled out from the abusive foster mother's home. "My name is Elliot". The man named Elliot said to Ryder.

Ryder nods to Elliot as he mets someone for the first time. "It is nice to meet you, Elliot". Ryder said to Elliot. He looks at Elliot as he looks kind of familiar.

Elliot nods to Ryder as he looks at his watch. "Why don't I give you a lift to your home? Elliot asks Ryder.

Ryder shakes his head to Elliot as his treehouse got destroyed by Abbinus a while back. "I appreciate the offer, but I have to meet up with a friend of mine". Ryder said to Elliot.

Elliot nods as he understands. "It is understandable. Have a good day, Ryder". Elliot said to Ryder. As the two parted ways, Ryder has a feeling that he does remember him.

At school, Quentin is looking at an article that was published very recently in a zoology journal. "Interesting", Quentin said to himself as it gets the attention of the other teens.

"What's interesting", Tess said to Quentin. She has a curious look on her face. The other teens are curious about it as well.

Quentin looks at them as he is holding the article. "The population of tigers, sharks, and rhinos has increased in the last 150 years". Quentin said to them.

The teens look at each other as they take a look at the article. "Maybe there were very strict and sever prison sentences for poachers". Brandon said to Quentin.

Quentin shakes his head to Brandon. "Actually according to the article, poachers were actually chased off by a red tiger, a blue shark, and an indigo rhino. They got arrested without incident. It is like these animals are the special guardians over the rhinos, tigers, and sharks". Quentin said to them.

Melissa looks at them as something hits her. "Perhaps it is the special animals that bonds with one of us". Melissa said to them.

Monty nods in agreement with Melissa. "Yeah, I bonded with a green deer, Melissa bonded with a pink hawk, and Kelsea bonded with a white eagle". Monty said to them.

Kelsea nods as she remembers how she bonded with the white eagle. "That's right, but it is obvious on who the red tiger and the blue shark bonds with, but what about the indigo rhino"? Kelsea asks them.

Lina nods in agreement as she looks at them. "Well who ever it bonds with, it will be a surprise". Lina said to them.

Carter shrugs as it is not as exciting. "Well who ever it is that gets to bond with, I do not want to get kidnapped again by it". Carter said to them.

Artemis shakes her head to the yellow ranger. "That only happened once Carter". Artemis said to Carter.

Luke nods in agreement as he hears the bell. "We should get to class". Luke said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head towards class.

In class, Carter, Artemis, and Kelsea are listening to a lecture. Tess sighs as it is boring her. She is being distracted as she is day dreaming in class.

Daydream sequence

Tess is in a wild savannah as she is admiring the various animals. "Wow, this is better than a boring lecture". Tess said to herself.

All the sudden, an indigo rhino and a male being went up to Tess. Tess looks at them. "Woah this is new". Tess said to herself.

The male being looks at Tess. "Hello Tess, I am Jonathan. I am the guardian of Kindness. Many years ago, I had the pleasure of meeting David, the indigo ranger. Plus just like David, I know that you are very kind". Jonathan said to Tess.

Tess is very confused by it as she looks at Jonathan. "Kindness, me, I do not understand". Tess said to Jonathan.

Jonathan looks at Tess as he can tell that this is new to her. "Kindness with in the boulders of the Earth, it has always played a role with the Call of Nature in Friendship. You are very capable of being kind to others. In order to get your Star Piece of Kindness, you need to do an act of kindness towards someone you do care about but does not show it very often to". Jonathan said to Tess.

Tess looks at Jonathan as it is a hard task. "I understand then". Tess said to Jonathan as the day dream ends.

End Day dream

Tess is nudged by Artemis as the lecture is over. "Hey Tess, class is almost over". Artemis said to Tess.

Tess snaps out from her daydream as she looks at Artemis. "Really, I must be really out of it". Tess said to Artemis.

Artemis nods to Tess as she taken class notes. "Here, I taken notes on the lecture". Artemis said to Tess as she hands the class notes to her.

Tess nods to Artemis as she looks at the class notes. "Thanks Artemis", Tess said to Artemis. She looks at the class notes as the bell rings to dismiss class.

Kelsea looks at Tess as she notices the look on her face. "Hey Tess, you look like you just had a weird daydream". Kelsea said to Tess.

Tess looks back at Kelsea as she nods in agreement. "Yeah I sure did. I saw the indigo rhino". Tess said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Tess as she is surprised by it. "It does make since since your powers are made up of the most unique ranger powers". Kelsea said to Tess.

Tess nods in agreement as she is still thinking about what she has to do in order to gain her Star Piece. 'I have to do an act of kindness towards someone that I do care about but rarely show it towards. That could be anyone'. Tess thought to herself as it could be Luke.

During lunch, Luke has an ice pack on his face as he had a bad gym class. The others sit down with him as they are noticing it. "Geez Luke, you were not paying attention in the volleyball game today or what". Carter said to Luke.

Luke looks at the yellow ranger as he shrugs to them. "No, I tried to focus on the game, but this stupid daydream I had took it away from me". Luke said to them as he explains his daydream.

Flashback

Daydream

Luke is underwater as he notices various sea creatures. He is in a swimsuit as he is looking around. "Ok I can breath, but that's impossible". Luke said to himself.

A man and a blue shark swims up to Luke. "You can focus the job at hand and solve various problems. It is a quality I love seeing from someone that is holding the blue Unity Crystal". The male being said to Luke.

Luke looks at the man and the blue shark. "You must be one of the guardians right". Luke said to the man. He has a curious look on his face.

The male guardian nods to Luke. "Yes I am. My name is Zale. There are difference between you and Justin, but there is no doubt that the both of you share the same heart to defeat the evil". Zale said to Luke.

Luke has a skeptical look on his face. "What kind of differences"? Luke asks Zale. He is wondering how the two of them are different:

Zale looks at Luke as he nods to him. "You and Justin are two different kind of people with different hobbies and family situations, Luke. In order for you to earn your Unity Force Star Piece, you have to solve a problem in an upcoming battle". Zale said to Luke as the daydream ends.

End Daydream

Luke sighs as he looks at them. "When the day dream ended, I got hit in the face by the volleyball". Luke said to them.

The teens shake their heads as it is something that should not have anticipated on. "This things happen Luke". Lina said to Luke. Luke shrugs as they continue eating lunch.

After school, the teens are at the Oasis as Luke, Tess, and Ryder are reading the books about Justin, David, and Stella respectively. Luke is very surprised as he got very deep into the Justin book. "No wonder Zale said that Justin and me are two different people. Justin is a surfer and a genius". Luke said to them.

Tess looks at Luke as she shrugs about it. "David is the football star". Tess said to them. She is continuing to read about him.

Ryder is reading more about Stella. He is still thinking about the strange encounter with Elliot this morning. All the sudden, he is going into his own day dream.

Day dream Sequence

Ryder is walking around in a rainforest somewhere in Asia. He has his normal clothes on as he gets the strange feeling that he is being watched.

"Just like Stella, you have faced scary situations before". A male being said to Ryder as he and a red tiger appear to Ryder.

Ryder is startled for a bit as he looks at the male being and the red tiger. "Yeah I have", Ryder said to the being as he thinks about when Abbinus kidnapped him and hurt him in a huge way and his own childhood past.

The male being nods to Ryder. "My name is Valor, and I am the Guardian of the Red Unity Crystal. I chosen you for a lot of reasons including the amount of courage you have". Valor said to Ryder.

Ryder looks back at Valor as he is thinking back at an old memory. "The amount of courage that I have". Ryder said to Valor.

Valor nods to Ryder as he sense that he knows about it. "Like how you stand up at your abusive adoptive mother as a small child". Valor said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Valor as that day has not been talked about with his teammates yet. "Yeah, I have not told them about that day to the others just yet". Ryder said to Valor as he is not ready just yet to talk about it.

Valor looks at Ryder as he nods to him. "I see. In order to earn your Unity Force Star Piece, you have to face one of your fears in a ranger battle". Valor said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he is wondering which one of his fears it will be. "I understand Valor". Ryder said to Valor. Valor and the red tiger disappears as the day dream ends.

End day dream

The alarm is going off as Ryder is being nudged by Luke to head to see what's up. The teens look at the monitors as this battle is a bigger challenge. "We better go", Brandon said to them. Ryder looks at the monitors as one of the monsters is a mutant turtle. He gotten really quiet as he looks at the monster on the scene.

The teens look at each other as this is not Ryder's normal behavior. "Ryder, Earth to Ryder", Monty said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as he is ready to go. "Yeah let's go", Ryder said to them. As the teens head out, they defiantly see something different about their leader.

At the beach, the teens see the three monsters attacking the innocent people as SHUMD. "Hold it right there". Ryder said to them. He is trying not to show that he is afraid of the mutant turtle monster to the others.

The mutant turtle looks at the teens as it eyes Ryder in particular. "I would like to see you try ranger. Your fear will be great to expose". The mutant turtle monster said to them as the battle is about to begin.

End Chapter

Yeah I decided to make this a two parter chapter. Ryder's past is starting to come out. It will be explored more in the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 26

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter: 26 The Wild Animals of Courage, Knowledge, and Kindness Part 2

A froze Ryder as he is face to face with his fear of turtles. He is breathing heavily as he is looking at it. Luke looks at Ryder as this is not exactly what this battle is going to be. "Ryder are you with us or what"? Luke asks Ryder.

Ryder hears Luke's voice as a memory from his past is on the front of his mind. He grabs his morphor as he is getting ready for the fight. "Yeah, I am". Ryder said to Luke as he is very nervous and anxious.

Flashback

Four year old Ryder is in the living room as he is watching television. He was a cheerful a child as he is dancing to the cartoonish music. He bumps into a table that contains a vase. As the vase falls to the floor, it breaks into a million pieces.

His adoptive mother walks in the mess. "What have you done"? The woman asks Ryder. Ryder looks at the woman. "It was an accident mommy". Ryder said to the woman.

The woman glares at young Ryder as she is furious that he broke her vase. She grabs him by the arm as she takes him to the basement. "It is no accident boy". The woman said to Ryder.

In the basement, the woman pushes Ryder in a room that has a lot of turtles in it. "I may come get you when it's dinner time". The woman said to Ryder as she locks the door.

Ryder frowns as he looks at the turtles. He notices one in particular that look like it is about to die. The way it looked really freaked him out. As it went up to Ryder, it died in his small arms.

End Flashback

The teens grab their morphors out as they are ready for a fight. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The monsters launch its assault as the mutant turtle monster is eyeing at Ryder. As it sends its shell traps, Ryder manages to dodge them. 'Why does it have to be a turtle of all things'? Ryder thought to himself as is dealing with his fear.

The other teens are dealing with the other two monsters. "Is it just me or are you guys more used to have an one monster at a time"? Carter asks them as he is dodging the mutant grizzly bear.

The teens nod in agreement as they see that something is up with Ryder. "What's with Ryder though? It is like he is scared of something"? Monty asks them.

They look over at Ryder as he has a lot of hesitation as he looks at the mutant turtle monster. "This is not like him at all". Lina said to them as she is dodging mutant body builder monster.

Melissa glares at the red ranger as she is also dodging the mutant grizzly bear. "Ryder what's wrong with you? This is not like you to start hesitating in a battle". Melissa said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Melissa as he is scared of turtles ever since he was little. He has not gotten the opportunity to conquer his fear. Even ever he gotten his punishments from his adopted mother, he was forced to be in the same room with them. He is continuing to dodge the turtle shells from the mutant turtle monster. "I-I kn-know it is n-not like me at all". Ryder admits to them as he is scared of turtles.

The rangers are surprised the stutter that came out from the red ranger's mouth. "Did he just stutter just now"? Kelsea asks them. "Yeah he did". Artemis said to Kelsea.

Brandon and Quentin looks at each other as they have to help Ryder. "They may send three monsters all at once,but not one of them should freak our leader out". Brandon said to Quentin. "Agreed", Quentin said to Brandon.

As the mutant turtle fires its shell trap again, it lands on both Brandon and Quentin. "Oh no Brandon, Quentin", Luke said to them.

The battle is getting intense as two rangers are trapped in the turtle shell traps. All the sudden, an energy stealing beam is coming at the rangers as they dodge it. They turn and sees Diamanda carrying the weapon in her hands. "Here I though you sent Neo Darcel to do your dirty work". Artemis spats out at Diamanda.

Diamanda turns back to the silver ranger. "Neo Darcel will be back rangers make no mistake, but this will be all me". Diamanda said to them as she fires the beam at the turtle shell trap that has Quentin in it.

As Quentin gets hit by the energy beam, he screams as his energy got taken again. Kelsea glares at Diamanda as she charges in to kick her. The mutant grizzly bear slashes at Kelsea. As the energy stealing is done, an orange jar of energy is on the weapon.

The white ranger went to the ground as this is not they were expecting. Ryder sighs as he has to come up with a plan. "Guys stay on guard". Ryder said to them with some fear in his voice.

As the fight continues to be just as insane, the rangers are getting exhausted like they should regroup. The mutant grizzly bear is charging in at Luke as he is still fighting the mutant body builder monster.

Tess notices this as she remembers what the day dream. She charges in and double kicks at the mutant grizzly bear monster. As the grizzly bear takes a huge stumble and bumps into the mutant body builder monster in a domino effect.

"I may not show that I care about my brother, but no one messes with him but me got it". Tess said as she does a kind thing for Luke.

Luke looks at Tess as it is kind thing that his sister did. "Thanks Tess", Luke said to Tess.

Just as Tess nods to Luke, Tess gets hit by the energy stealing beam from Diamanda's weapon. As the energy is stored into another jar on the weapon, Tess goes to her knees as the energy is stolen from her.

Luke frowns as this is getting bad. "Ryder, you got to get over your fear now. This is not how we solve this problem". Luke said to Ryder. It suddenly hits him as it is what his day dream told him. Just as he comes to a realization, he also gets hit by Diamanda's weapon. His energy also stolen as well.

The Rangers frown as Luke is the third victim today. Ryder sighs as this is getting bad. "I have to fight back against my fear. My team needs me to be a leader and not a coward in fear". Ryder said to them.

All the sudden, a red tiger, a blue shark, and an indigo rhino shows up as they right by Ryder's, Luke's, and Tess's side. The rangers are surprised by seeing three wild and uniquely colored animals standing by them. As they receive their Unity Force Star Piece, they put it in their star swords. "Star Sword Unity Form", the three rangers said in unison. They turn a dial on their swords to the star piece.

Morphing Sequence

Ryder is standing in a blank space as the red symbol of the sun is in the back ground. The three images of the red Unity Force Ranger are standing with him. He has the male version of the red Unity Ranger from the basic form. It has a the wings from the special quality form. He has the armor from the Ranger of Courage form. He has a red star with the symbol of the sun in the center engraved on the chest. His helmet is also red with the star as the visor. His Star Sword has some parts of the katana on it. "Star Descendant Unity Form Red Ranger". Ryder said as he is in his pose.

Luke is standing in a blank space as the blue symbol for water like it is wave is in the back ground. The three images of the blue Unity Force Ranger are standing with him. He has the male version of the blue Unity Ranger from the basic form. It has a the wings from the special quality form. He has the armor from the Ranger of Knowledge form. He has a blue star with the symbol of water like it is a wave in the center engraved on the chest. His helmet is also blue with the star as the visor. His Star Sword has some parts of the trident on it. "Star Descendant Unity Form Blue Ranger". Luke said as he is in his pose.

Tess is standing in a blank space as the indigo with a mountain symbol is in the back ground. The three images of the Indigo Unity Force Ranger are standing with her. She has the female version of the indigo Unity Ranger from the basic form. It has a the wings from the special quality form. She has the armor from the Ranger of Kindness form. She has a indigo star with the mountain symbol in the center engraved on the chest. Her helmet is also indigo with the star as the visor. Her Star Sword has some parts of the nunchucks on it. "Star Descendant Unity Form Indigo Ranger". Tess said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe as they earned their star pieces. The monsters are starting to tremble as they realize that they are stronger than before. Diamanda fires her weapon at Ryder. As Ryder gets hit by the energy stealing beam, it does not effect him like it had on the others.

The teens are very surprised by it did not effect him. "Umm that's unusual why it did not effect him like it did with the others"? Lina asks them. "No clue", Carter said to them.

Ryder looks at Luke and Tess. "Let's finish this". Ryder said to them. "You got it". Luke said back to Ryder.

"Star Sword Star Descendant Red Sun Star", Ryder said out loud.

"Star Sword Star Descendant Blue Wave Star", Luke said out loud.

"Star Sword Star Descendant Indigo Mountain Star", Tess said out loud.

The three rangers draw out the red sun star, blue wave star, and the indigo mountain star respectively. Each of the symbols is in the middle of the stars. The three rangers hit the complete drawn as they hit it with the other weapon on the star sword.

Three colorful stars takes off spinning as they hit each monster. As they are destroyed and turned to black dust, Diamanda glares at the rangers as she only got three of the four ranger energies. "I will be back rangers". Diamanda said to them as she teleports away with the stolen energies.

The turtles shell traps disappears as Monty and Kelsea helps Quentin and Brandon up. "That really hurt", Quentin said as he is exhausted. "At least we don't have to deal with those three anymore". Brandon said to them.

Ryder sighs as he looks at them. "Guys, I have to explain myself about why I hesitated in the battle today". Ryder said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are in the ranger family tree at Ryder's branch. Lina is giving him a supportive look on her face. Ryder sighs as he looks at them. "I was adopted as a baby by my adoptive mother and father. When I was about 2 1/2 years old, my adoptive father suddenly left us out of the blue. It made my adoptive mother really mad and turned her anger on me. Often times, she locked me in the basement with a bunch of turtles. When I was 4 years old, I accidentally broke a vase and got sent to that room. The oldest turtle that really grossed me out died right on me. Since then, I get scared and freaked out by turtles". Ryder said to them.

The teens are seeing a new thing in Ryder. "Wow I had no idea". Melissa said to Ryder. "I suppose everyone has something they are afraid of". Monty said to Ryder.

Carter looks at Ryder as he has a question. "Was your adoptive mother abusive"? Carter asks Ryder a blunt question. He has his arms crossed.

Ryder looks back at Carter as he has more dark memories from his childhood. He is not ready to talk about it. "Yeah, I have not seen her since the day she got sentenced. I got to go". Ryder said to them as he runs out from the Oasis.

The teens are caught off guard as they look at Carter. "What was that for Carter"? Artemis asks Carter.

Carter looks back at the teens. "I had to ask him that question about his adopted mother". Carter said to them. He is defending his own actions.

Brandon looks at them as he shakes his head. "Carter, we are still getting to know Ryder. He probably has a lot of things in his past that he is not ready to talk about with us". Brandon said to Carter. The teens nod as they are wondering what are those memories might be.

End Chapter

Yeah I hope you guys like the chapter. There will be more flashbacks of Ryder's past throughout the Unity Force Arc.

Next Chapter: Show the Horse Some Love, Carter


	28. Chapter 27

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 27: Show the Horse Some Love, Carter

At Carter's house, Carter is doing his homework. He sighs in relief that he and the other rangers has a day off. Lately, the rangers has been dealing with all sorts of monsters. Although he is thinking about Tess, normally girls has never come across his mind. However Tess is a different kind of girl.

"Hey Carter, Earth to Carter", Thala said to Carter. Thala is standing in the doorway. Carter turns to Thala as he has a small smile on his face. "What's up Thala"? Carter asks Thala.

Thala looks at Carter as she went towards him. "Why are you getting home late? I mean I have been covering for you lately from mom's angry wrath". Thala said to Carter.

Carter sighs as he looks at his sister. "It is for your own protection, Thala. I love you for covering me from the evil witch that is mom. It just it is my secret to handle". Carter said to Thala.

Thala nods as she understands as she looks at him. "Ok big brother, eventually mom is going to find out, and we both know what she will do to us. Mom never loved us". Thala said to Carter.

Carter nods as the word love is entering into his mind. 'Love, why is it that I get that special quality'? Carter thought to himself as his next thing is to read the book on the yellow Unity Force Ranger. "I know she does not love us or even care about us, Thala. Love is a complicated thing to understand". Carter said to Thala. Thala nods to Carter as she leaves the room.

Carter went to the pile of ranger books. He grabs the book with a electrocuted heart on the cover. "Well, I might as well get started with reading it". Carter said to himself. As he is getting started reading the book, Carter is starting to day dream.

Day Dream Sequence

Carter is in the country side in India. He sees all sorts of horses at a farm. "Ok this is not exactly what I have in mind". Carter said to himself. He notices a horse in particular that is alone. It is a yellow horse as it is whining for attention.

"You must give it some love, Carter". A female voice said to Carter.

Carter is caught off guard as he looks around for the owner of the voice. He spots a woman who has a loving personality. "Who are you"? Carter asks the woman as he has his arms crossed.

"I am Amore, the Guardian of the yellow Unity Crystal Electric Sparks of Love. I can see that your heart is locked, very guard, and has a wall around it. However the only person that is within your heart is your sister. Why you have not let in your teammates into your heart"? Amore asks Carter.

Carter looks at Amore as he sighs to her. "My parents do not love me or my sister. I want to protect my teammates from what is really going on". Carter said to Amore as he admits it to her.

Amore looks at Carter as she nods to him. "Ryder has told you guys that he really does not have a place to live. What is stopping you from telling them"? Amore asks Carter.

Carter looks at Amore as he is curious about it. "I really do not know to be honest with you". Carter said to Amore.

Amore nods to Carter as she figured that much. "Carter, in order to get your Unity Force Star Piece, a teammate must tell you that he or she does care about you in a dire situation". Amore said to Carter.

Carter nods to Amore as he went towards the yellow horse. As he is reaching out to pet it, the horse nods to him as it lets him petting it. The horse is feeling more love than it has in a long time. All the sudden, an image of Fry appears to him. "You will understand what love truly means". The ghost of Fry said to Carter.

Carter nods to the ghost of Fry as he is helping the yellow horse. "I suppose I will understand it after all". Carter said to them as the day dream ends.

Day dream ends

Carter is in his room as he is reading the book. "Now I wonder is which teammate will say that he or she really cares about me". Carter said to himself.

Back at the Evil Tower, Diamanda is looking at the collected energies. "At least we almost half way through the energy gathering". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she remembers that the red ranger's energy did not get stolen from him. "It will be a while until the red ranger's energy is stolen father. If he is just like Stella, it has to be when he is weaken by an upgraded monster". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano nods to Diamanda as he understands. "I understand Diamanda. Just summon Neo Darcel to steal the energy from a different ranger". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to Ivano as she gets the orders. She notices the same machine from long ago. "I know the perfect monster to weaken the yellow ranger and gain some electricity for the machine". Diamanda said to Ivano. She picks up the a figurine of a electromagnet battery monster.

Ivano sprinkles some dark black dust on the figurine. As the figurine breaks and grows to its normal size, the electromagnet battery monster grows to its normal size. "I will destroy the rangers and gain the electricity from the yellow ranger". The monster said to them.

Diamanda and Neo Darcel also leaves the Evil Tower as they head out to face the rangers.

The next day at Angel Grove High, Carter is sitting in class as he is very distracted from the day dream he had the night before. He looks at his other teammates that is in same class with him. 'Is it Tess, Artemis, or Kelsea that says that they care about me'? Carter thought to himself as he glances at them.

As class is over, Carter sighs as the class is over. He heads out of class as he tries to avoid one of his teammates. Artemis notices that something is up with him. "Carter, is everything alright? You completely zoned out in class". Artemis said to Carter.

Carter turns around as he looks at Artemis. "I am fine Artemis". Carter said to her as he hopes that he does not come across another teammate.

Carter leaves school as he is avoiding the others. He sighs as he is heading towards his house. "Carter Jameson, where have you been boy"? His mother asks Carter.

Carter notices his mother coming towards him as she pulls on his ear. "I just got out from school mom". Carter said to his mom.

"You have a lot to catching up with cleaning boy". His mother said to Carter. Carter is being pulled towards the house.

Carter sighs as he is getting started with doing chores. "Yes mother", Carter said to his mother as he wonders if he should have went to the Oasis with the others.

Back at the Oasis, Ryder notices the teens arriving together. "I thought Carter will be with you guys". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Yeah wasn't Carter in your class Kelsea"? Brandon asks Kelsea. He is concerned about it.

Kelsea looks at Brandon as she nods to him. "Yeah although he looked really distracted like something really heavy is on his mind". Kelsea said to them.

Monty looks at them as he has a skeptical look on his face. "What do you mean by something really heavy on his mind"? Monty asks them.

Melissa gives Monty a look as she probably knows what it is. "Monty, Carter probably gotten a daydream about how he gets his star piece". Melissa said to them.

Lina glances at Melissa as she is wondering when she gets her day dream. "If he did get his day dream, why he did not talk about it with us"? Lina asks Melissa.

Quentin looks at Lina as he shakes his head. "Carter is not the kind of guy that would share stuff that is on his mind". Quentin said to them.

The alarm is going off as it alerts the teens. They went to the monitors as they see a monster, Neo Darcel, and SHUMD attacking in Downtown Angel Grove. "Looks like Neo Darcel is back". Luke said to them.

Tess nods in agreement as she does not like her very much. "So much for a long Neo Darcel break". Tess said to them.

"I will contact Carter to meet us. Let's move". Ryder said to them as they leave the Oasis.

Back at Carter's house, Carter is cleaning his room as he gets the alert. "This is Carter". Carter said to them.

"Carter, we got an attack in downtown Angel Grove". Ryder said to Carter.

Carter nods as he grabs his morphor. "I am on my way, Ryder". Carter said to him. He opens up a his bedroom window. He sneaks out from his room. 'Helping out with my friends is better than being here'. Carter thought to himself. He is heading towards the battle scene.

In downtown Angel Grove, the teens are face to face with the monster, Neo Darcel, and SHUMD. "I hope I have not missed much". Carter said to them.

Ryder looks at Carter as he nods to him. "You have not missed a thing". Ryder said to Carter as the teens grab their morphors out.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said out loud as they morph into ranger form.

The monster has a giddy look on its face. "You are mine yellow ranger". The electromagnetic battery monster said to them.

The teens look at each other as this could get ugly really quick. "Carter, stay on guard". Ryder said to Carter.

Carter nods as he looks at him. "I am planning on doing just that". Carter said to Ryder.

As the fight gets started, the electromagnet battery monster is turning on its magnetic waves. It is charging in at the Rangers as it is starting to get some of them out of the way to get to the one ranger that it wants.

"Geez, it is really mission oriented in an evil way". Monty said to them. Luke gives Monty a look. "What give that away"? Luke asks Monty.

Ryder looks at them. "Guys focus here. We need to make sure that thing does not go anywhere near Carter". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods in agreement as he is looks at them. "Ryder is right guys". Brandon said to them.

As the fight continues, the electromagnetic battery monster is getting annoyed that the rangers are preventing him from getting close to Carter. As it increases its magnetic wave, it is really getting stronger as it is pulling some things towards it including Carter.

Tess sees Carter being pulled towards the monster. She rushes over to him as pushing him back. Carter is surprised as he looks at Tess. "Tess what are you doing"? Carter asks Tess.

The navy ranger looks up at the yellow ranger. "Making sure that you don't get caught by that thing". Tess said to Carter.

Carter has a confused look on his face. "But why though, I am trying to fight it on my own". Carter said to Tess as he is physically struggling to get away from being caught by the monster.

Tess glares at Carter as she slaps him in the face. "Don't you get it Carter, believe it or not I do care about you. You may put up a cold front, but you got to let us in". Tess said to Carter.

Carter looks at Tess as he realizes what Amore was trying to tell him. "You care about me". Carter said to Tess. He never realize that his teammates does care about him.

Tess looks at Carter as she nods to him. "Yes I do care about you, Carter. Love is all about loving other people and actually caring about them". Tess said to Carter.

As Carter sees that Tess is pushing him back from the monster, he gets hit by the energy draining weapon by Neo Darcel. He is screaming as he is moving closer and closer to the monster.

"Just come a little bit closer yellow ranger". The electromagnetic battery monster said to them.

The Rangers frown as this is getting bad. "Oh man, if Carter gets caught by that thing, it is going to do major damage". Luke said to them.

All the sudden, the yellow horse is cantering to the scene as it tackles the electromagnetic battery monster to the ground.

The rangers are in awe of the beautiful horse as it raises its front legs. "Ok that is a cool entrance". Monty said to them.

Melissa nods in agreement as she sees the horse going towards Carter. "Yeah", Melissa said to them.

Carter looks at the yellow horse as it is same horse from the day dream. "It's you isn't it". Carter said to the horse.

The yellow horse nods as it shakes its head to him. 'You finally letting other people into your heart. You have earned your Star Piece'. A male voice said to Carter like it is in his mind.

Carter looks at the yellow Unity Force Star Piece as it floats down to him. "Alright let's turn things to our favor". Carter said to them as he puts the piece in the sword.

"Star Sword Unity Form", Carter said out loud as he turns the dial on the sword to the Unity Force Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

Luke is standing in a blank space as the yellow thunder cloud is approaching him. As the electricity flows around him and on him, it does not harm him at all. The three images of the yellow Unity Force Ranger are standing with him. He has the male version of the blue Unity Ranger from the basic form. It has a the wings from the special quality form. He has the armor from the Ranger of Love form. He has a yellow star with electrocuted heart in the center engraved on the chest. His helmet is also yellow with the star as the visor. His Star Sword has some parts of a hammer on it. "Star Descendant Unity Form Yellow Ranger". Carter said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Carter has a smirk on his face as he is ready to fight back. "How do you like me now". Carter said to them. He has a plan to annoy the monster like crazy.

The electromagnetic battery monster looks at the yellow ranger. "How dare you get away from me? Your electricity will be mine". The monster said to Carter as it fires its waves at him.

Carter takes off flying using the wings on his ranger suit. The teens see this as they are wondering what is he up too. "I hope Carter knows what he is doing". Lina said to them.

Kelsea looks at Lina as she has a feeling that Carter will be fine. "I am sure that he knows what he is doing". Kelsea said to Lina.

Tess nods in agreement as she looks at the purple ranger. "You got to trust him, Tess said to Lina.

The monster is getting annoyed as it's waves are missing Carter. "When are you going to stay still"? The monster asks Carter.

Carter smirks as he is position. "How about now". Carter said to the monster. He is standing in front of Deo Darcel.

The monster fires its waves at him. "It will be my pleasure". The monster said to them. As the waves is fired by the monster, Carter flies up at the last second as the wave hits Neo Darcel.

Neo Darcel is drawn towards the monster. "That was his plan all along". Quentin said to them. The Rangers nod as it is a great plan.

Neo Darcel frowns as she manages to pull out from it. "How dare you do that yellow ranger". Neo Darcel said to Carter.

Carter looks back to them as he is powering up his Star Sword. "Actually, it is needed for me to do this. Star Sword Star Descendant Yellow Electric Star". Carter said to them. He draws the yellow star with the electrocuted heart in the center. He hits the star with the hammer part of his weapon.

As the star takes off, it flies towards the monster. It hits the monster directly as it destroys it. "No, I should have gained the electricity". The monster said to them as it blow up to black dust. Neo Darcel frowns as she takes off.

The teens gather together around Carter. "I wonder why that monster needed electricity"? Ryder asks them. The teens shrug as they do not know. "Not sure Ryder, we should head back to the Oasis". Brandon said to them.

Carter looks at the yellow horse as he gets on it. "Come on Tess, let's head back together", Carter said to Tess as he gives her his hand. Tess nods in agreement as they got on the yellow horse.

Luke looks at the two of them as he realizes that Carter and Tess are a great match. "Dude, I think they are going to become a couple". Monty said to Luke. Luke rolls his eyes as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are in the ranger family tree. Carter looks at them as he has a lot on his mind. "Guys, I do have something to say". Carter said to them.

The teens look at Carter as Lina is giving him her compassion. "What is it"? Lina asks Carter.

Carter sighs as he looks at them. "The thing is, my home life is not great at all. It is just my mom, my little sister and me. The thing is, my mom does not really love us. Ever since my dad died, my mom is always harsh with me and my sister. Therefore, the people I only see light within from is my sister. When Tess told me that she does care about me, I realized what Amore was trying to tell me about love. I will try to let you guys". Carter said to them.

The teens look at Carter as he is letting them in. "It is a good thing that you told us". Melissa said to Carter. "Yeah, plus if things are getting bad, you can always come over". Monty said to them.

Carter has a small smile on his face as he looks at them. "Thanks guys", Carter said to them as he feels better about things.

Ryder looks at Carter as some of his past being unloved by his adopted mother is on his mind. 'If I was raised by my biological mother, does she really love and care about me'. Ryder thought to himself as it is on the front of his mind.

In downtown Angel Grove, Jill is walking to her car as she is getting the feeling that she is being watched. She turns around as her nerves are getting to her. 'Calm down Jill, you are being nervous and scared about nothing'. Jill thought to herself as she is walking in a faster pace towards her car.

All the sudden, Jill gets grabbed from behind as she is being pulled into an alley. "You do not have much choice human". A female voice said to Jill.

A chill went down Jill's spine. "Who are you, and what do you want with me"? Jill asks the female.

The female looks at Jill as she has an evil look on her face. "You will destroy the rangers including the red ranger. We know that you are the red ranger's biological mother". The female alien said to Jill as they teleport away to the Evil Tower.

End Chapter

Happy New Year to my readers.

Next Chapter: It's The Most Trustworthy Penguin, Lina


	29. Chapter 28

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 28: It's The Most Trustworthy Penguin, Lina

At the Schoedore household, six year old girl named Danielle is waiting for her mom Jill to come home. She sighs as she looks at her dad who is cooking dinner in the kitchen. "Daddy, when is mommy coming home"? Danielle asks the man in the kitchen.

The man in the kitchen sighs as his wife has not come home yet. "I do not know sweet heart. If she is not home by the time you go to sleep, I will call the police". The man said to his young daughter. He is getting concerned that Jill has not come home yet.

Danielle sighs as she is being a mommy's little girl. "Ok daddy", Danielle said to the man. She is being by the door as she waits for Jill to come home.

Back at the Evil Tower, Jill wakes up as she finds herself strapped to a table. She looks around as jars of energy is on a self. She is heavily restrained as she sees metal bars around her wrists and ankles. "Hello, what's going on here"? Jill asks out there as she is struggling in her restraints.

Diamanda and Ivano walk in the room. "To think the mother of the red ranger is here in our captivity". Diamanda said to Jill. She has a devious look on her face.

Jill is being caught off guard by it. "What are you talking about? I do not even know the red ranger". Jill said to them. She is getting scared and confused by it.

Ivano laughs at her as he puts his hand on her face. "You are so naive human. Once the needed energy is collected, you will have an evil spirit that once tormented and tortured a red ranger from long ago. It was a red ranger that you are related to". Ivano said to Jill.

Jill is knocked for another loop as she learns of this. "W-what, why the interest into my family. Let me go", Jill said to them as she is struggling in her restraints.

Diamanda and Ivano laugh at Jill as Diamanda sprays a knock out gas at her. Jill coughs as the she breaths in the gas. As she is knocked out, the two of them leaves the room. "Making her squirm and catching her off guard is amazing". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano nods in agreement as he looks at his daughter. "Indeed Diamanda, however we still need the energies from the purple, good, silver, and red ranger stolen from them". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to Ivano as she has a devious look on her face. "I can not wait to see the look on the red ranger's face when we have his biological mother being held captive here". Diamanda said to Ivano as the two walks away to the main room to pick a figurine to fight against the rangers.

Neo Darcel over hears the conversation about it. "This will be very interesting to reveal to the Rangers". Neo Darcel said to herself as she has crucial things.

In the main room, Ivano is looking at a page with the information about the Sword of Uniatlantica. He also looks at a machine that is in the works. "Zilenya, I need you to get electricity to power up by this machine. Do it while the rangers are busy battling a monster". Ivano said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Ivano as she is holding a special battery. "It will be done master". Zilenya said to Ivano as she leaves the Evil Tower.

Ivano picks out a figurine monster to fight against the rangers. "Have Neo Darcel to lead the attack against the rangers. Plus I think it is time for them to know the identity of Neo Darcel. After all, all revelations are shocking things to hear". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as Neo Darcel walk in the room. "I am here to serve". Neo Darcel said to Ivano.

Ivano nods to Neo Darcel. "Lead that monster to battle against the rangers". Ivano said to Neo Darcel. Neo Darcel nods as the monster follows her out from the Evil Tower.

At Lina's house, Lina is in the living room reading the first ranger book with a snow flake on the cover. She sighs as her little brother Jack is making a mess of things in the room. She loves her little brother, but sometimes younger sibling can be a pain in the rear end.

"Lina, can you play with me? Plus why are you reading that dumb book"? Jack asks Lina.

Lina looks at Jack as she shakes her head. "I can't play with you right now Jack. Plus this book is not dumb". Lina said to Jack as she is getting back to it.

As Jack rolls his eyes at Lina, she shrugs to herself as she continues to read her book. All the sudden, Lina is pulled into a daydream.

Day Dream Sequence

Lina is standing outside she finds herself in New York City. It is snowing outside as it looks like a winter wonderland. "I should have put on a long jacket on". Lina said to herself. As she is walking around, Lina slips on some ice. She falls down as a purple penguin is with her. It grabs Lina with its flipper. "I have never seen a penguin wearing a purple tuxedo before". Lina said to herself.

"Lina, the purple penguin represents trust within the ice and snow". A mysterious female said to Lina.

Lina is caught off guard as she sees a female guardian wearing a wintery purple outfit. "Who are you"? Lina asks the female guardian.

The female guardian looks at Lina as she nods to her. "My name is Meredith, the guardian of the Purple Unity Crystal of Trust. Do you know who to trust Lina"? Meredith asks Lina.

Lina looks at Meredith as it is a question to answer. "I trust my friends and family". Lina said to Meredith. She notices the look on Meredith's face like the answer needed something more.

Meredith shakes her head to Lina. "Did they gave you their trust or did you earn that trust from them"? Meredith asks Lina.

Lina looks at Meredith as it is something she has not thought about at all. "What do you mean by that Meredith"? Lina asks Meredith. She is about to learn something very important.

Meredith looks at Lina as she sighs to her. "You see Lina. Trust is something that has to be earned from others. It is something that can not be given to you like a gift. Espella had to learn that lesson in the most difficult of ways. You see Neo Darcel is being used, but you do not know who Neo Darcel truly is". Meredith said to Lina.

Lina nods as she knows that every time Neo Darcel comes to fight. The evil being always fights her. "Yeah but why does she only wants to fight me though"? Lina asks Meredith.

Meredith looks at Lina as she feels it is time to tell her. "Espella the Purple Unity Force Ranger started out as the original Darcel. She has broken the trust andcrush on the blue ranger, Justin. At the same time, Diamanda used Espella todo the dirty work and saw the painful past in Espella's hearty get her on the side of evil. As she realized the truth, the Unity Force Rangers destroyed the dark crystal that was controlling Espella. However, Diamanda set up a trap for them to get Espella to join them. Espella turned down Diamanda's demands because Espella was shown what true friendship and trust is like. In order to gain your Unity Force Star Piece, you must show your truest instincts in afire situation". Meredith said to Lina as she disappears from the daydream.

End Daydream

Lina snaps out from the daydream as the local news. As she is watching the news, the main story is about a missing woman's disappearance. She frowns as she does not like violence. 'I hope they find her soon'. Lina thought to herself. As a surveillance camera is showing the footage of when it happens, Lina spots something in particular. 'Could that have been Diamanda, but how and why'? Lina thought to herself.

Jack looks up to Lina as he notices the news is on television. "Can you change the channel sis? Local news bore me". Jack said as he is about to whine and complain about it.

Lina looks at Jack as this is a major concern that it could be Diamanda that is behind the kidnapping of a local woman. "Yeah sure", Lina said to Jack.

As Jack changes the television channel, Lina grabs the book that she was reading and headed upstairs to her room. She grabs her communicator to contact Alexander.

"Alexander, do you have surveillance footage of downtown Angel Grove"? Lina asks Alexander.

Alexander is back at the Oasis as he hears Lina's question. "Of course Lina why"? Alexander asks Lina.

"The news reported that a local woman is missing. When they showed the footage on tv, I think it is Diamanda on the footage". Lina said to Alexander.

Alexander frowns as he takes a closer look on the footage at the Oasis. "It is possible Lina. I will take a closer look". Alexander said to Lina.

Lina nods as she is working on her instincts. "Thanks Alexander, should I tell the others"? Lina asks Alexander.

"Yes, they should know about this Lina". Alexander said to Lina.

Lina nods as she grabs her morphor and cell phone. "Right", Lina said to Alexander.

As Lina heads back down stairs, her mom is home from running errands. "I am heading out mom". Lina said to her mother.

Her mom looks at Lina as this is not like her. "Where are you going Lina"? Daniela asks Lina.

Lina looks at her mom as they can not know about her ranger duties. "I have to meet up with my friends at the park". Lina said to Daniela.

Daniela nods as she sees Lina leaving the house. 'I wonder what is going on with her'? Daniela thought to herself as she still misses her departed husband.

Lina grabs her cell phone as she contacts the others. "Hey guys, let's meet up at the park. I have something to tell you guys". Lina said to them.

As a collection of I am on our way and got it is heard on Lina's cellphone, Lina nods as she hopes that what she has to say to them.

At the park, the teens are meeting up at the park. Ryder looks at Lina. "What's going on Lina? You sounded really urgent on the phone". Ryder asks Lina.

Lina looks at them as the others are staring at her. "I was watching the local news about a local woman going missing. As the footage from her disappearance was on tv, I think it is Diamanda was involved in it". Lina said to them.

The teens are caught off guard by it. "Why would Diamanda kidnap a civilian anyways"? Brandon asks Lina.

Luke is also skeptical about it. "It does not make any sense though". Luke said to Lina. He is in deep thought about it.

"Why hello there", a teenage girl said to them. The girl shows up out of no where. The teens turn around as they spot the girl.

"Aren't you Nikki? You have not been at school lately". Melissa said to the girl named Nikki.

Nikki has a evil smirk on her face. "I have been doing other things. School is about as lame and boring as it can get. Besides earth will be conquered anyways". Nikki said to them.

Lina frowns as something about Nikki is very off. Monty notices that something is different in Lina. "Um Lina, is something wrong"? Monty asks Lina.

Lina looks at Monty as red flags is going off in her head. She grabs her morphor as she is ready to fight. "Yeah there is something wrong. Melissa get away from Nikki now". Lina said to Melissa.

Melissa has a skeptical look on her face. Plus this also confuses the other teens as well. "Woah Lina, what's with you all the sudden"? Carter asks Lina.

Tess also nods as she notices the morphor in Lina's hand. "Yeah it is like you figure something out". Tess said to Lina.

Lina glares at Nikki as she is ready to out her. "You are Neo Darcel aren't you". Lina said to Nikki.

The teens are surprised and shocked by it. Kelsea notices the evil smirk on Nikki's face. "Um guys, Lina is right about this". Kelsea said to them.

Nikki laughs evilly as she transformed into Neo Darcel. "How correct you are rangers". Neo Darcel said to them as the monster and SHUMD appears as well.

Quentin frowns as they are lured into a trap. "This is unexpected of finding out, but Lina is right". Quentin said to them.

The teens grab out their morphors. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Neo Darcel smirks as the fight is getting started. She is and the monster is going at it on the purple ranger. "How did you figure it out so easily purple ranger"? Neo Darcel asks Lina.

Lina is dodging the blows from Neo Darcel and the monster. She glares at Neo Darcel as she is still putting up the fight. "Your facial expressions got shown to us when you were talking about the Earth. I even noticed how you have not been around at school lately. The most important thing is that I am building my trust on my instincts, and my instincts is telling me that Diamanda has something to do with the disappearance of the local woman in our town". Lina said as she is fighting back on the monster.

As the monster gets kicked in the stomach, it stumbles back into Neo Darcel. The rangers are shocked by how Lina reveals that she is building her trust on her instincts. "Guys, we need to back Lina up now". Artemis said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "Artemis is right". Ryder said to them.

As they rush over to help Lina, Neo Darcel has a smirk on her face as she eyes at Ryder. She grabs Lina from behind as she points the energy stealing gun at her. "You should have believed your teammate, red ranger. Plus she is right that Diamanda did kidnap that woman". Neo Darcel said to Ryder as she fires the energy stealing gun at Lina.

As Lina is shot by the energy stealing gun, she is in pain as she is struggling in Neo Darcel's grip. The Rangers frown as this is getting bad. "Let her go", Ryder said as he charges in as kicks at Neo Darcel.

Neo Darcel throws Lina to the ground as as she got the energy from her. She fires the energy stealing gun at Ryder. Ryder grabs his weapon as he manages to deflect it. Lina looks at Ryder as she is trying to figure out why Ryder seems to be able to resist/deflect the energy stealing move.

Neo Darcel frowns as she sees that energy stealing did not work on the red ranger again. "Sooner or later red ranger, you will not be able to resist the energy stealing gun". Neo Darcel said to them as she takes off leaving the monster to deal with the rangers.

As Lina tries to get up, she sees that the monster is still around. "My trust to others has to earned not given to like a present. I trust my instincts". Lina said to them.

Just as the monster is about to strike on Lina, the purple penguin comes in as it slams into the monster. It is angry that it is messing with Lina.

The rangers are surprised to see a penguin coming into the rescue. "Is that a purple penguin"? Carter asks them. He has never seen a penguin in that particular color before.

The teens nod as they are seeing it as well. "Yeah, it may be the only time that I see a penguin wearing a purple tuxedo". Monty said to Carter.

The purple penguin looks at Lina as it has the purple Unity Force Star Piece in its hands. 'Your trust in your instincts has proven that Nikki is Neo Darcel. You have earned your Star Piece'. A female voice said to Lina through telepathy.

Lina looks at the purple Star Piece as she is standing up. "The power of trust is with me you rotten beast". Lina said as she puts the Piece in her Star Sword. She turns the dial to the Star Piece. "Star Sword Unity Form Online", Lina said as she morphs into her Unity Form.

Morphing Sequence

Lina is standing in a blank space as the purple with a snowflake is in the back ground. The three images of the Purple Unity Force Ranger are standing with her. She has the female version of the purple Unity Ranger from the basic form. It has a the wings from the special quality form. She has the armor from the Ranger of Trust form. She has a purple star with the snowflake symbol in the center engraved on the chest. Her helmet is also purple with the star as the visor. Her Star Sword has some parts of the bladed sword on it. "Star Descendant Unity Form Purple Ranger". Lina said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Lina looks at the monster as she is ready to fight back. The rangers see Lina's Unity form. "That's really cool". Melissa said to them. "Agreed", Kelsea said to them.

Artemis nods in agreement as she realizes that she and Brandon has not unlocked their Unity Star Piece yet. 'I wonder why Brandon and I haven't earned the Star Piece yet'? Artemis asks herself.

Lina is holding her star sword in hand as she is powering it up. "I know I can trust others and my instincts, monster. Star Sword Star Descendant Star Snowflake". Lina said as she is drawing a purple star with the snowflake in the center of the star. She hits the star with the bladed sword side.

As it is taking off, the star hits the monster directly. The monster is destroyed as it is turned to black dust. "Trust has to be earned". Lina said to them.

The Rangers nod as they look at Lina. "You really pulled it off Lina". Brandon said to Lina. The teens nod to Lina as they are impressed.

Artemis looks at Lina as she has a question. "I got one question Lina. How did you suspect that Nikki is Neo Darcel? I mean we rarely seen Nikki around one of us like one of us has a crush on her"? Artemis asks Lina.

Lina looks at Artemis as she shrugs to her. "I notice various things about her. Her evil grin is a dead give away". Lina said to them.

Brandon nods as something is bothering him. "Yeah but who did Diamanda kidnapped though"? Brandon asks them.

The teens shrug as they have no idea who. "Thats a tougher question", Monty said to them as they head back to the Oasis.

Back at the Evil Tower, Neo Darcel is holding the purple jar of energy. Zilenya also returns with the special battery filled with electricity. Ivano and Diamanda looks at them as the items are handed to them. "Just three more energies left to go". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano nods to Diamanda as it is the reminding three energies to get. "Indeed, I have read more about the Sword of Uniatlantica. It seems that it was used by those Lore Keeper Rangers to defeat a main villain. After those rangers saved the world, the red, white, indigo, gold and silver Unity Force Rangers, the purple Beast Ranger, and the blue Lore Keeper ranger sent the sword away into hiding. According to a text, it says only those with the eyes of Uniatlantica knows where the sword's new location is". Ivano said to them.

Diamanda has an evil grin on her face. "We can capture them and scan their eyes to give us the information we want". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as it is exactly on what he has in mind. "Exactly Diamanda, once the energies are collected, we will set out to capture those three rangers". Ivano said to Diamanda as they laugh evilly.

End Chapter

It is getting closer and closer to the conclusion of the Unity Force Arc.

Next Chapter: Its the Angels of Harmony Power, Brandon and Artemis Part 1


	30. Chapter 29

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 29: Its the Angels of Harmony Power, Brandon and Artemis Part 1

Back at the Evil Tower, Diamanda is looking at the collection of the stolen energies she and Neo Darcel has gathered together. She is looking at the battle footage from the most recent battle against the rangers. She frowns as the purple ranger figured out who the identity of Neo Darcel not Neo Darcel revealing herself to the rangers.

Diamanda looks at Neo Darcel as she looks at the evil being. "How did that purple ranger figured it out? I thought you were going to tell them". Diamanda said to Neo Darcel.

Neo Darcel looks back at Diamanda. "I thought so too. That purple ranger noticed things about me and called me out on it". Neo Darcel said to Diamanda.

Diamanda frowns as it has happened. "They were going to find out sooner than later anyways". Diamanda said to Neo Darcel. She walks away as she went towards Ivano.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as he is looking at the book. "It seems that the gold and silver never had their energy stolen years ago when the Unity Force rangers were fighting your mother". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she still misses Queen Omitrix. "Any ideas on how to steal their energy"? Diamanda asks Ivano. She is getting devious as it could be the answer to get the red ranger's energy.

Ivano has an idea as he pulls out a mysterious object from his pocket. It is dark red, gold, and silver in a crooked heart shaped object. "Omitrix created this object for me eons ago. It can weaken someone that has gotten away from being punished and other things. It will be next to impossible for the red ranger to resist and get away from it". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she looks at two figurines. "How about we send two of them out on the ranger that will target the gold and silver rangers"? Diamanda asks Ivano.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as he is thinking of the same thing. "Yes, that is an excellent plan". Ivano said to Diamanda. He grabs two figurines as he sprinkles the black dust on the two figurines.

The two figurines grew to their normal sizes as the monsters are brought back to normal. "We are ready to serve". The monsters said in unison.

Ivano nods to the monsters. "Go and attack the rangers. Target mostly on the gold and silver rangers". Ivano said to the monsters.

The monsters nod as they got their orders. Ivano turns to Diamanda. "I want you to lead the monsters to battle Diamanda. The object that I gave you will not work in Neo Darcel's hands". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she receives the special object. "It will be done". Diamanda said to Ivano as she also leaves the Evil Tower.

At the Verde house, Artemis sighs as she is reading the first silver book. It has a silver star on the cover of it. She is thinking about how each one of her teammates has gotten their Unity Force Star Piece except her and Brandon. 'They must have figured something out about the special qualities within the Unity Crystal'. Artemis thought to herself.

Artemis grabs her phone as she scrolls to one particular number. "Hey Brandon, can you come over and bring the book with the golden moon on the front". Artemis said to Brandon.

"Sure, is something bothering you"? Brandon asks Artemis.

Artemis sighs as she is curious why she and Brandon did not learn about their ranger ancestors like they should have. "I got a feeling that we should have learned about our ranger ancestors together. Plus we are the only ones that has not earned the first Star Piece yet". Artemis said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he knows that he has not earned his Star Piece yet. "You know you maybe on to something about that, Artemis. I will be over in a few minutes". Brandon said to Artemis as the phone call ends.

It is not long until Brandon shows up at Artemis's house. "Artemis, I did not know that you are having company coming over". Her mom named Marcia said to Artemis as she is 6 months pregnant.

Artemis looks at her mom as she has to lie to her even though she does not like to do it. "I needed some help with some homework". Artemis said to her mom.

Marcia looks at Artemis as she some what buys it. "Alright dear, let me know if he is going to stay for dinner". Marcia said to Artemis. Artemis nods to her mother as the two of them went up to her room.

Brandon looks at the silver book with the silver star on the cover. "I take it you haven't gotten the strange daydream either". Brandon said to Artemis.

Artemis shakes her head to Brandon. "No, I have read the book a couple of times. I have this weird feeling that we have to read this two books together. Our ancestors and Ryder's ancestor are sisters". Artemis said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he does see Artemis's point. "That maybe true Artemis, but he had his daydream before us". Brandon said to Artemis.

Just as Artemis is about to reply back to Brandon, the two are getting their own daydream.

Daydream

Artemis and Brandon are in the night sky among the stars and the moon. "Ok this is not exactly what I had in mind for a daydream. I should call it a night dream". Artemis said to Brandon as her airheaded side is coming out.

Brandon looks at Artemis as he shakes his head. "We should probably be ready for what is coming for us". Brandon said to Artemis.

All the sudden two beings appear to them along side with their ancestors. "You have no reason to fear us, Brandon. "I am Celestia. The guardian of the Gold Unity Crystal of Hope". "Celestia is correct. Artemis, I am Calistia the guardian of the Silver Unity Crystal of Light". Calistia said to Artemis.

Luna and Ester looks at them as they look like ghostly angels. "Brandon, Artemis, the reason why you have not learned about us because the two of you have to learn about us together". Luna said to them.

This catches them kind of off guard. "What do you mean we have to learn about the two of you together"? Artemis asks Luna. Brandon nods as he is wondering about it as well.

Ester looks at them as she nods to Luna. "You see Hope of the Golden Moon and Light of the Silver Star are considered as the Harmony powers and special angels as well". Ester said to them.

Luna nods to Ester as she looks at Brandon. "I was the prankster on the team. Hope of the Golden Moon is about having the light inside. I was the protective guardian for Ester. Now that protective guardian falls to you, Brandon". Luna said to Brandon.

Ester looks at Artemis as she smiles to her. "I was the quiet one of the team. Light of the Silver Star is being the special light for the Earth. I was the biggest enemy of Queen Omitrix. For you, you are the biggest enemy of Ivano". Ester said to Artemis.

Brandon and Artemis look at each other as they are truly learning about their ancestors and their power. "I am starting to understand about you Luna". Brandon said to Luna.

Artemis nods as she is looking at Ester. "Like Brandon said, I am starting to understand and learning about you and the power". Artemis said to Ester.

Calistia and Celestia look at Artemis and Brandon. "In order for the two of you to earn your Unity Star Piece, there must be a dire situation and a meaningful sacrifice must be made to protect the red ranger". Calistia and Celestia said to Brandon and Artemis in unison as the daydream ends.

End Daydream

Brandon and Artemis are looking at each other as they have a special situation. "A meaningful sacrifice must be made to protect Ryder, they really did not say who will make that sacrifice". Brandon said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she does not know how to talk about it with the others at school or even to Ryder at the Oasis. "It could be anyone for all I know". Artemis said to Brandon.

The next day at school, the teens notice both Brandon and Artemis in deep thought mostly about the daydream that they had together. Carter looks at them as he is going to be blunt with them. "Ok mind telling us what had gotten you two so zoned out". Carter said to Brandon and Artemis.

The teens look at Carter as they look back at Brandon and Artemis. "That was very blunt in the full definition, Carter". Luke said to Carter.

Brandon looks at them as he sighs to them. "Artemis and I gotten our daydream. The thing that the two guardians said to us about how to earn our star piece is that it has to be a dire situation and a meaningful sacrifice has to be made to protect Ryder". Brandon said to them.

The teens look at each other as this is a cryptic message. "Did they say who is going to make that sacrifice"? Monty asks them. They wonder about that as well.

Artemis shakes her head to them. "No, if we knew we would be more nervous than this". Artemis said to them.

Melissa looks at them as she ponders about it. "Well maybe we could guess on who is going to make a meaningful sacrifice". Melissa said to them.

Kelsea shakes her head no as it is hard to guess on something like that. "I do not know if we should guess on something like that". Kelsea said to Melissa.

Quentin nods in agreement as he looks at Kelsea. "Yeah this sort of thing maybe a seeing is believing sort of situation". Quentin said to Melissa.

Lina looks at them as she does not like that Ryder might be brought into a bad situation. "Although the sacrifice could come from the most unlikely person though". Lina said to them. The teens nod as it is a likely choice.

After school, the teens are meeting up with Ryder at the park. Ryder looks at them. "Hey guys", Ryder said to them. The teens nod as they see their leader.

All the sudden, Diamanda and two monsters shows up. "Why hello rangers". Diamanda said to them. The teens frown as this battle is about to get underway.

End Chapter

Yeah I am stopping the chapter here. I wanted to give it the cliffhanger moment.

Next Chapter: Its the Angels of Harmony Power, Brandon and Artemis Part 2


	31. Chapter 30

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 30: Its the Angels of Harmony Power, Brandon and Artemis Part 2

The teens are surprised to see Diamanda with the two monsters. "What's wrong rangers, were you expecting Neo Darcel to come and attack"? Diamanda asks the rangers.

The teens frowns as Diamanda is baiting them. "Neo Darcel has been here more times to steal our energy from us than you have". Luke said to Diamanda.

Diamanda rolls her eyes at them. "That maybe true but I am not going to get her to face you all today. Monsters and SHUMD attack". Diamanda said to them.

Ryder looks at them as he is getting very suspicious that something is up. "Guys stay on guard". Ryder said to them.

"Right", they others said in unison as they grab out their morphors.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As the fighting gets started, Diamanda is just standing there as she is holding the object in her pocket of her navy colored dress. She has the energy stealing gun behind her back. She is even eyeing the red ranger just waiting to strike.

"Is she even going to attack"? Brandon asks them. He is facing one of the monsters as he sees that Diamanda is not charging in to fight.

The rangers look at the evil princess. "I do not know". Monty said as he is slashing at a SHUMD. He is wondering what in the world is going on here.

Melissa has a sneaky look on her face. "How about having a way to find out"? Melissa asks them. She is heading towards Diamanda as she hopes to bait her.

"What's wrong princess diva? You don't want to lift a finger to fight us". Melissa said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Melissa as she is holding the object in her hands. She has an evil smirk on her face as the pink ranger is getting very close. "It is more than that pink ranger". Diamanda said to Melissa.

All the sudden, Melissa feels weak like she has ore energy taken out of her. She is sent flying like a psychic energy blast just hits her. She lands on the ground very hardest she has demorph to her civilian form.

The Rangers frown as this is very unusual. "Melissa are you ok"? Kelsea asks Melissa. The white ranger looks at Melissa as this strange. Melissa shakes her head as she is in a lot of pain. "No", Melissa said to Kelsea as she winces in pain. The rangers look at each other as this battle is getting complex and complicated.

Back at the Evil Tower, Neo Darcel is in her room as she is sleeping. Lately, she is getting tired more easily in a ranger battle. After the ranger battle, she found herself tired like she has been drained of her own energy. 'Perhaps those rangers are right about me being used to do Diamanda's dirty work'. Neo Darcel thought to herself as falls asleep.

Dream Sequence

Nikki is in her civilian form as she finds herself in the past. She sees a sign that says Legacy Hills. "Ok why am I here"? Nikki asks herself as she is looking around.

Nikki sees a teenager as she is with a group of friends. "I wonder who are they". Nikki said to herself. As she looks at them, she notices one of them in red and blue. 'Why does that the current red ranger remind me of that blue ranger'. Nikki thought to herself.

As the scene changes, the teens are facing a tough monster. As she notices the red and blue rangers even more, the blue ranger is down to the ground as she got hit really hard by a monster.

"How dare you mess with my blue ranger"? The red ranger said as something is happening as a fire ball is forming in her hands.

Nikki is shocked as she learns where the fire comes from. 'So that's who I get my fire power from'. Nikki thought to herself.

As the monster gets hit by the fireball, it stumbles back as it glares at the rangers. It charges towards the blue ranger again. The red ranger frowns as the monster is charging in at the blue ranger yet again.

The red ranger notices a metal bar on the ground. As she touches it, her hand turns to a metallic silver as it has some steel components. "How about you take a hike". The red ranger said as she throws a powerful punch on the monster.

Nikki is surprised by it as her answers are being shown to her for the first time. "No wonder my parents wanted me to control my emotions and never touching anything metal. But why is this is being shown to me now"? Nikki asks herself as she is mixed up by it.

All the sudden, a ghostly spirit of a monk appears to Nikki. "Nicolette", a monk said to Nikki. The scene changing to a temple just outside of Meadowedge.

Nikki looks at the ghostly spirit. "Who are you anyways"? Nikki asks the ghostly spirit of the monk. She has her arms crossed as she has no idea on what he is going to tell her.

"I am Dashi. I was once a monk at this very temple. You are a descendant the Lore Keeper Red ranger. However the powers of fire and metal comes from this two rangers". The ghostly spirit of the monk named Dashi said to Nikki.

Nikki looks at the ghostly figures of Zane Daniels and Rena Rays. "I never knew that I have power Rangers in my family ancestry. I have always wondered where my powers came from. My parents never told me about it". Nikki said to the ghostly spirit of Dashi.

Dashi nods to Nikki as he looks at her. "You now the truth now Nicolette. You were taken by the evil to do evil bidding for them". Dashi said to Nikki.

Nikki sighs as she looks at the ghostly monk. "Yeah but how do I break free from evil though"? Nikki asks Dashi.

Dashi looks at Nikki as he can see that she wants to fight back against the evil that is controlling her. "The first thing you must do is tell the red ranger who they have being held captive by Ivano". The ghost of Dashi said to Nikki as the dream ends.

End Dream Sequence

Nikki wakes up as she has a cold sweat on her forehead. She looks around as she realizes that she needs to do this. She sneaks out from the evil tower towards where the Rangers and Diamanda are.

Back at the battle, the two monsters are continuing to attack the rangers. Diamanda is still standing there as she looks at the battle. Lina is protecting Melissa as she is fighting off SHUMD coming towards them.

"Guys we need to wrap this up and quick". Lina said to them.

Brandon and Artemis nods as Ryder hears it loud and clear. "With pleasure", Ryder said as he is about to turn the dial towards his Unity Force Star Piece.

Diamanda pulls out the object from her pocket. "Not so fast", Diamanda said to them. She activates the object as she lifts it up into the air.

Dark green energy is emitting from the object as it is firing at Ryder. Ryder is being pulled towards Diamanda like a piece of metal towards a magnet. "What the", Ryder said as he is being pulled towards the evil princess.

"Ryder, you got to pull back". Brandon said to Ryder.

Ryder is trying to pull away as the energy is too strong. "I am trying, Brandon". Ryder said to Brandon.

Artemis frowns as she sees the object in Diamanda's hands. She runs around behind Diamanda. She kicks at Diamanda from behind.

The object is falling out from Diamanda's hands as it lands on the ground. Diamanda glares at the silver ranger. "You will pay for that silver ranger". Diamanda said to Artemis.

Diamanda fires the energy stealing gun at Artemis. As Artemis gets hit, she is in a lot more pain as is happening by Diamanda. Silver energy is being filled in a jar.

Brandon grits his teeth as he kicks the gun away from Diamanda. He picks up Artemis as he is getting her away from Diamanda.

Diamanda glares at them as she is seeing red again. "You are next gold ranger". Diamanda said to Brandon. She rushes to grab the energy energy gun and the special object. She fires the energy gun at Brandon, and she lifts the object into the air.

Brandon is hit as he is in pain from the energy gun. He went to the ground as he drops Artemis as well. Plus Ryder is being drawn towards Diamanda again. Gold energy is being filled into a jar.

"Oh no this is getting bad", Quentin said to them as he is facing one of the monsters.

The teens nod in agreement as this is a dire situation. "We can use a miracle by now". Monty said to them.

As the two monsters fire their energy beams at Ryder, Neo Darcel appears as he pushes Ryder out of way of the attacks. As she gets hit by the attacks, the rangers are completely shocked by it.

"Why in the world is Neo Darcel helping us"? Tess asks them.

"Search me", Carter said to them.

Lina also nods as this is strange as well. She notices something is happening as two gold and silver angels appearing as they shine their light on Brandon and Artemis. "Something is happening". Lina said to them.

The rangers are in awe as Brandon and Artemis are healed by the angels. "They must be healing them from the devastating attacks". Luke said to them.

As Brandon and Artemis gets back up, a gold and silver star Piece are falling to them. "You two have earned your Unity Star Pieces Brandon and Artemis". The angels said to them.

Brandon and Artemis look at each other as they put their Star Piece into their Star Sword. "You dare to harm our leader and our friends. We bring hope and light to the world just like our ancestors did long ago". Brandon and Artemis said in unison as they turn the dial to the star piece.

"Star Sword Unity Form", Brandon and Artemis said in unison.

Morphing Sequence

Brandon is standing in a blank space as the gold with a moon is in the back ground. The three images of the Gold Unity Force Ranger are standing with him. He has the male version of the Gold Unity Ranger from the basic form. It has a the wings from the special quality form. He has the armor from the Ranger of Hope form. He has a gold star with the moon symbol in the center engraved on the chest. His helmet is also gold with the moo as the visor. His Star Sword has some parts of the sword on it. "Star Descendant Unity Form Gold Ranger". Brandon said as he is in his pose.

Artemis is standing in a blank space as the silver with a star is in the back ground. The three images of the Silver Unity Force Ranger are standing with her. She has the female version of the Silver Unity Ranger from the basic form. It has a the wings from the special quality form. She has the armor from the Ranger of Light form. She has a silver star with the star symbol in the center engraved on the chest. Her helmet is also silver with the star as the visor. Her Star Sword has some parts of the bladed sword on it. "Star Descendant Unity Form Silver Ranger". Artemis said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are surprised by the transformation that just happened. "I never thought they would get their transformation together". Melissa weakly said to them.

Diamanda frowns as this is not exactly how she planned to go. Plus she is disgusted by the fact Neo Darcel sacrificed herself to save Ryder. She realizes that the two monsters are going to get destroyed soon and the red ranger got away again from having his energy stolen. "I will be back rangers". Diamanda said as she lifts the object in the air for the third time.

This time Neo Darcel is the one being pulled towards the evil princess. The rangers look at each other as Ryder trying to pull her back.

Neo Darcel looks at the red ranger. "You must know red ranger. They have someone that you never met before". Neo Darcel said to Ryder.

Ryder is very confused on who it is. "Who are you talking about"? Ryder asks Neo Darcel.

Neo Darcel looks at Ryder straight into his eyes. "They have your biological mother". Neo Darcel said to Ryder.

Ryder's eyes are bright orange as his, Brandon's and Artemis's necklaces are glowing in unison. As he is going after Diamanda, he feels the psychic magnetic energy on him as he is send back to the ground.

Diamanda and Neo Darcel leaves as the two monsters are remaining. "What in the world was that about"? Luke asks them. The Rangers has no clue as Brandon and Artemis power up their star swords.

"Star Sword Star Descendant Star Moon", Brandon said as he has his weapon.

"Star Sword Star Descendant Star Star", Artemis said as she has her weapon.

The two rangers draw out their stars with their swords. Brandon draws a moon in the center of his while Artemis draws another star in the center of hers. As the star is complete, the two hit the star with the sword and blade part of their weapons.

As the two stars take off, the rangers see that the two stars are together like two peas in a pod. It appears that the two stars are combining but in reality it is not.

The stars hit the monsters directly as they exploded into black dust. "We are the new angels". Brandon and Artemis said in unison.

The Rangers nod as this battle is over. "Let's head back to the Oasis. Ryder and Melissa needs help". Luke said to them. The teens nod as they have questions than answers about what happened in the battle as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back in the Oasis, Melissa and Ryder are in the healing pools as Monty and Lina are by their sides. "Why would Neo Darcel sacrifice herself to save Ryder? That is the most unexpected thing to happen". Carter said as he is being blunt about it.

Brandon nods as he remembers about what they had to do to earn their Star Piece. "The guardians of the Gold and Silver Unity Crystals said that a sacrifice has to be made to protect the red ranger. They did not say who it was that made the sacrifice". Brandon said to them.

Ryder opens his eyes as he sees the others. "She said something very unusual". Ryder said to them.

The teens are surprised to see Ryder coming around. "What did she say"? Quentin asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as Melissa is also coming around. "Neo Darcel said that they have my biological mother". Ryder said to them as his eyes are bright orange.

The teens are shocked by the admission. "She was not lying guys. Why she told me this, I do not know. All I know is that Neo Darcel saved me". Ryder said to them.

The teens look at each other as this is very confusing. Alexander looks at them as he is concerned about this. "Rangers, I want all of you to stay on guard. Even though Neo Darcel told Ryder the truth, she could be capable of attacking you again". Alexander said to them.

The teens nod as they leave the Oasis except Ryder. Alexander looks up the Ranger Family Tree. He notices a new branch is coming out from it. 'That's unusual, a tree branch never comes out unless. This must be investigated further'. Alexander thought to himself as he went towards the tree.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Tower, Nikki is pushed into a cell. Diamanda frowns as she is holding the gold and silver energy jars. "You will be punished for helping that red ranger, Nikki. No matter, I will find out how you learned about the red ranger's biological mother". Diamanda said to Neo Darcel as she leaves the area.

Nikki sighs as she is weakening from the object. She is back in her human form as she could 'I need a friend right about now. I hope my ancestors are proud that I helped a friend of my ancestor'. Nikki thought to herself as she falls asleep.

Diamanda went towards Ivano as she is furious that Neo Darcel did all of it. "I take it that Neo Darcel got in the way". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she looks at her father. "Yes, she knows that we have that biological mother. Plus she told the red ranger as well". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano frowns as Diamanda puts the two jars of energy with the other energies. "She will definitely be punished for it, Diamanda. Now that we just need the red ranger's energy, we are ready to commence the plan to get the Sword of Uniatlantica". Ivano said to Diamanda as the plan is moving forward.

End Chapter

The next few chapters will start the arc that will end the Unity Force Arc. Having Neo Darcel making that sacrifice to protect and save Ryder is the unexpected thing, but it will make since because who Nikki's ranger ancestor is.

Next Chapter: The Haunting Evil of the Unity Force Part 1


	32. Chapter 31

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 31: The Haunting Evil of the Unity Force Part 1

Back at the Evil Tower, Diamanda is looking through the book as another page has caught her interest. It has a young teenager as she has a crown on it. She frowns as she notices the inscriptions. 'She Shall Never Be Brought to Life By the Orders and Decree of the Elemental Saint of Miracles'. Diamanda closes the book in anger as something else catches her eye.

In the monitors, she notices a red dot represented by the red ranger. Ivano went towards Diamanda. "That energy is still needed to bring back Tir's evil spirit". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she looks at Ivano. "Yes plus, I can mask my presence at night so the Rangers will not even notice that I am there. The red ranger's energy will be collected tonight". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he looks at Diamanda. "As soon as you return the summoning of Tir's evil spirit can begin". Ivano said to Diamanda. He leaves the room to make sure everything is in order.

Diamanda nods as she has the special object from before as she has the energy stealing gun. She notices something else on the monitor as it has an green archer hat dot. "Who in the world could that be? Who cares about that as long it does not get into my way". Diamanda said to herself as she leaves the Evil Tower.

It is getting close to very late in Angel Grove. Ryder is going on a night watch as he is blending in to the surroundings in town. All the sudden, he is being pulled into an alley by a psychic magnet. Ryder looks around as he can not see anyone around that is doing it.

Ryder is struggling to break free as all the sudden he gets hit by the energy stealing gun. He is trying to resist it once again, but it is getting too strong from the special object. He is screaming for help as he is trying to reach his morphor. The psychic magnet is preventing him from reaching it.

Diamanda looks at the red energy being filled in the jar. She looks at Ryder who is getting weak. 'This ought to be punished for you'. Diamanda thought to herself as she puts the object away. Just as she gets away, a rock is thrown at her head.

Diamanda is caught off guard as someone threw it. She could not see who it was that threw it at her. 'Who ever that threw that, you will soon regret it'. Diamanda thought to herself as she teleported away.

A young boy soon appears as he notices Ryder trying to stand up. "Are you alright"? The boy asks Ryder. The boy is around 13 years old wearing a green cladded outfit.

Ryder looks the young teenager. "Not really, can you get me to a friend's house? She lives close by". Ryder said to the boy.

The boy nods to Ryder as he helps him up. "Of course, what happened? You look like someone was hurting you and yet that person was not visibly there". The boy said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at the boy as he can not explain about being a ranger to him. "It is hard to explain". Ryder said to the boy.

As they are heading toward's Ryder's friend's house, Ryder sensed something about the boy. "Tell me what's your name"? Ryder asks the boy.

The boy looks up at Ryder as he notices something unique about him. "It is Wesley Evans, but I go by Wes". The boy revealed to be Wesley.

Ryder nods to Wes as he remembers the name. "I have a positive feeling that you will be someone important to the world. My name is Ryder". Ryder said to Wed.

As they got to the destination, Ryder looks at Wes. "This is the place". Ryder said to Wes. Wes looks at the modest size house. Wes pushes the door bell.

It is not long that Brandon opens the door. He frowns as he sees Ryder in a bad condition and being supported by a kid. "Ryder, what happened"? Brandon asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Brandon as Wes gets him to the couch. "I am not sure Brandon. Wes here found me after it was over". Ryder said to Brandon. He is sore and tired as he gotten his energy stolen.

Wes looks at Brandon as he has a sheepish look on his face. Brandon looks at Wes. "Thanks for bringing Ryder here, you should get home". Brandon said to Wes. Wes looks at Brandon. "Your welcome", Wes said to Brandon as he leaves the home for his house. He has no idea that he helped a red ranger.

Ryder is very weak and tired as he is trying to relax. "Does it feel like this when you guys get your energy stolen"? Ryder asks Brandon.

Brandon looks at Ryder as all sorts of red flags are flying around. "Yeah but I did not hear the alarm going off". Brandon said to Ryder. He realizes that someone masked their presence from the Rangers.

Ryder frowns as he looks at his morphor. "I could not reach for my morpher to call for back up. It felt like who ever was behind the attack wanted to make sure that I could not call for back up". Ryder said to Brandon.

Brandon nods it makes since to him. "I will call Alexander to let him know that you are here and what happened". Brandon said to Ryder as he grabs his morphor to contact Alexander.

Ryder sighs as he is trying to take it easy. All the sudden, he is getting a vision. He puts his hand on his pounding head.

Vision

An evil enemy is attacking the rangers as she is targeting to capture Ryder. However things gets bad to worse when Wes gets caught by the evil enemy and Brandon and Artemis are also caught. The others are down and injured. "You have no choice red ranger. Surrender yourself and the boy here will be set free". The evil enemy said to Ryder.

End Vision

Ryder frowns as his new friend is in danger. 'Who was this evil enemy and plus why was Wes there to begin with'? Ryder thought to himself as he is troubled by the vision.

Back at the Evil Tower, Diamanda returns as she is holding the jar of red energy. She is ignoring the pain on her head that someone threw that rock at her. 'Who was that threw that rock? None of the rangers were even there. Plus Neo Darcel was here and locked up in a cell'. Diamanda thought to herself as she has a full mind to investigate it further.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as she has returned with the energy. "Excellent, I take it that the rangers did not show to help that red ranger". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she looks at Ivano. "No they did not show, but there was a small disturbance just I was about to leave. Who ever it was threw a rock at my head". Diamanda said to Ivano. She is very puzzled on who it was.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as it is very unusual. "You should not be concerned about that. Now we got an evil spirit to bring back". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she gathers the energies. "Of course Father", Diamanda said to Ivano.

In a lab, Jill is strapped and restrained to an incline table. She notices that she is wearing a black pant suit and a unique necklace with the darker colors of the Unity Force Rangers. She sees Ivano and Diamanda walking in the lab with her the book and the energy jars containing energies. "What is going on here"? Jill asks them.

Ivano looks at Jill as he has a vindictive look on his face. "Soon now, you will have an evil spirit inside of you. The resurrection of the evil spirit of Tir will come forth". Ivano said to Jill.

Jill frowns as she doesn't like this. "Why did you choose me"? Jill asks them. She decided to get one question from them before they begin.

Diamanda looks at Jill as she has a devious look on her face. "For a descendant of Stella Scott Winchester, you should have believed your family origins and the pain and haunting that she endured. And now you will inflict that pain and haunting on your biological son". Diamanda said to Jill.

Ivano looks at Jill as he is ready to begin. "Evil souls and evil spirits, here my call as I bring forth goods to bring thy evil spirit of Tir back to this world. Take over thy human as a vessel for your evil deeds". Ivano said as pours one half of the each collected energies into the page.

The page is glowing darker and darker as an evil spirit rises out from the book. The male evil spirit appears to be a mutant bird. It eyes Jill as it swoops in as hits the necklace.

Jill screams as she is resisting the evil spirit taking over. As she is losing her control, her eyes are changing color and her skin is changing as well. Her hair is darker and shorter. She is gaining avian style wings as the restraints are broken.

Ivano and Diamanda has a devious look on their faces as the transformation is complete. "Are you ready to serve us, Tironica"? Ivano asks the newly transformed Tironica.

Tironica looks at them as she is displaying her powers. "Yes I am master and mistress". Tironica said to them. Diamanda hands her a sword to use to fight the rangers.

Ivano looks at Tironica as he has three capture devices already to use as he hands it to her. "You are to capture the red, gold, and silver rangers to bring to me". Ivano said to Tironica.

Diamanda shows Tironica who they are and what they look like. "Capture them when they are with their fellow rangers". Diamanda said to Tironica.

Tironica nods as she has her orders. "It will be done". Tironica said to them. She leaves the Evil Tower as she prepares herself to face the rangers.

The next day, the teens are at the Oasis as they are shocked to learn what happened to Ryder. "Did you see who it was that attacked you"? Luke asks Ryder.

Ryder shakes his head at Luke. "No, it was way to dark to tell. After it was over a boy helped me get to Brandon's house. He looked around 13 years old, and I sensed something about him". Ryder said to them as his eyes are bright orange.

Melissa looks at Ryder as she smirks at him. "So he has no idea that he helped a ranger". Melissa said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Melissa. "Yeah", Ryder replies back towards her. He is more puzzled about the vision.

Monty looks at them as he is confused by something. "What I do not get is why we were not alerted to the action". Monty said to them.

Alexander walk towards them as he has the answers. "Diamanda masked her presence as it did not get detected by our monitors. Plus I am working on improving on the detection of evil that even covers high masking powers". Alexander said to them.

All the sudden, the ghosts of Stella appears to them as she is terribly distraught. "Umm Ryder, what's with your ancestor"? Carter asks Ryder.

Ryder glances at Carter as he looks at his ghostly ancestor. "Stella, what's wrong"? Ryder asks Stella.

Stella looks at Ryder as the ghosts of Luna and Ester are also appearing as well. "His evil spirit has been brought back to life". Stella said to the Rangers.

The teens look at each other as they need more information than that. "Whose evil spirit"? Artemis asks Stella.

The teens nod as they have a right to know. Stella nods as she looks at Ryder. "The evil spirit of Tir, long ago, an alien being named Tir who was on Earth for a very long time. He had a history with Queen Victoria. However as his advances on her failed, she cursed him with the curse of distrust and banished him to Earth. As Tir gotten reawakened, hejoined forces with Queen Omitrix as he was a mercenary as well. He captured me and put into a black diamond cell. After I got rescued and freed, I was terrified and very afraid of Tir. It took me a lot to admit it to a dear friend and fellow ranger what happened to me. I have feared that the evil spirit of Tir has reawakened once again". Stella said to them.

Kelsea looks at the ghost of Stella. "What ever happened to Tir anyways if he has that evil spirit"? Kelsea asks Stella.

Stella looks at them as she knows that they have a right to know. "Tir sacrificed himself to save the purple Unity Force Ranger Espella from Diamanda's attack. Be on guard rangers, I fear who ever has Tir's evil spirit may have the same powers as Tir himself". Stella said to them.

Just as Tess is about to say something, the alarm is going off as the evil being and SHUMD are attacking at the park on the monitors. "Geez they keep getting uglier and uglier by the day". Tess said to them.

Quentin nods in agreement as he look at Tess. "Ugly or not, that thing has to be stopped", Quentin said to them.

Brandon notices Ryder as he looks like he has seen the being before. "Ryder, you with us"? Brandon asks Ryder.

Ryder snaps out from his deep fog as he thinks about the vision. 'I hope that Wes does not show up like he did in the vision'. Ryder thought to himself. "Lets move", Ryder said to them.

The teens look at each other as something is very strange. What they do not know that three of them will be captured.

End Chapter

Wes Evans is an OC in Icrzy's new story called Hero of Legends. Plus Icrzy's knows that I have plans for him to be at the story.

Next Chapter: The Haunting Evil of the Unity Force Part 2: Three Devastating Captures


	33. Chapter 32

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 32: The Haunting Evil of the Unity Force Part 2: Three Devastating Captures

The teens are face to face as they are facing the evil being with the SHUMD. Ryder frowns as he and the others are grabbing their morphors out. "Who are you anyways"? Ryder asks the evil bring.

The evil being smirks at the teens as she laugh at them. "I am Tironica. I will have the pleasure of destroying you and capturing three of you". The evil being revealed to be Tironica said to the teens.

Ryder frowns as Tironica means business. "Not unless we defeat you first". Ryder said to Tironica. He looks at the woman as he gets the odd feeling that she looks very familiar to him.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Tironica looks at them as she is not impressed by them. "SHUMD Attack", Tironica said to them.

As the SHUMD are charging in at the rangers, Tironica gets an evil grin on her face as she gets ready to ambush the three rangers to capture.

Back at the Evil Tower, Diamanda is looking at the footage of the energy stealing from the red ranger from last night. She frowns as she knew that someone else was there. 'Alright which ranger it was that threw that rock at me'. Diamanda thought to herself.

As she got closer to the time when it happened, Diamanda notices a male figure holding a rock in his hands. The green archer hat symbol appear on the monitor again. "That does not make any sense". Diamanda said to herself as she is getting angry.

Xolicernic walk into the room as he sees this. "What does not make any sense Diamanda"? Xolicernic said to Diamanda. He has that psychotic grin on his face.

Diamanda turns around as she spots Xolicernic. "This boy and that green archer hat symbol, those rangers already has a green ranger. This boy is the one that interrupted me when I was about to get away". Diamanda said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the image of the boy. "He maybe has some potential to become a ranger years from now, but perhaps he does have a connection to the Rangers of the past". Xolicernic said to Diamanda.

Diamanda has a intrigued look on her face. "That would be an idea to look into, Xolicernic". Diamanda said to Xolicernic. As Diamanda is looking at the monitors where the battle is taking place, she notices the same symbols really close to the rangers location. 'Tironica, I want you to grab a boy to have as leverage against the red ranger'. Diamanda telepathically said to Tironica.

'Which boy', Tironica telepathically said to Diamanda.

'The boy who is not a ranger that's wearing green. How is your mission coming along'? Diamanda asks Tironica.

'Just captured the Silver Ranger my mistress, getting ready to capture the gold ranger next'. Tironica telepathically said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as it is only a matter of time when the red ranger is captured. 'Excellent, I will expect you to bring them to my father when you return'. Diamanda telepathically said to Tironica as she leaves the room.

Xolicernic looks at the image of the boy as he is getting curious about him. As he puts the image on a ranger analysis, he is curious about if he is connected to a ranger from the past. As it gets a match, Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. "This will be very interesting. My revenge will be coming sooner or later". Xolicernic said as he takes the analysis down as he keeps it to himself.

Diamanda went towards Ivano. "Ivano, Tironica has captured the silver ranger. It will not be long until the capture of the gold and red rangers is done". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano nods to Diamanda as he is looking forward to finding out where the Sword of Uniatlantica is. "Excellent have Neo Darcel prepare their cells to lock them up. I want you to check on preparations for the machines that will tell us where the sword is". Ivano said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods to Ivano as she got her orders as she leaves the room.

Back at the battle, things are getting bad against Tironica. Artemis is captured on the special net as she has demorphed and her morphor is stuck to the ground. The teens are in Unity Form. Plus all the sudden the next net is aimed at Brandon.

Luke notices the net being fired. It is flying towards Brandon. He runs with the net to keep getting to Brandon. "Brandon look out", Luke said to Brandon.

Tironica sees that the Blue ranger getting ahead of the net. Her eyes change green as she has plant manipulation. As it hits Luke down, the net catches Brandon as he falls to the ground.

The power of the net sends a powerful force field on Brandon. He screams as he is being dragged towards Artemis. He demorphs to civilian form as his morphor gets stuck to the ground.

Luke also gets demorphed as well. Tess is shocked by it. "Luke no, you will pay for that witch". Tess said as she is charging in towards Tironica as well

"Brandon No", Monty yells out loud as he charges at Tironica. He is powering up his Star Sword.

Melissa looks at them as Lina and Kelsea are out cold as well. "Monty, Tess, No", Melissa said to them.

Tironica looks at them as her eyes change to yellow as she sends a power beam at them. Both Monty and Tess gets hit very hard as they are sent back towards the others as they demorph as well.

Quentin frowns as he does not like this at all. "I will not allow you to harm my friends". Quentin said to Tironica. "Neither am I", Carter said to Tironica.

"Star Sword Star Descendant Star Scales", Quentin said as he draws it out.

"Star Sword Star Descendant Star Heart", Carter said as he draws it out.

"Fire", they said in unison as they unless the Star at Tironica.

Tironica see the two stars as she deflects it with her sword and sends it back towards Quentin and Carter.

The two boys gets hit by it really hard. They went down to the ground as they demorph as well. "Quentin, Carter", Melissa said to them.

Ryder frowns as they have to regroup. "Melissa contact Alexander to teleport the others. We have to regroup to rescue Brandon and Artemis". Ryder said to Melissa.

Melissa nods to Ryder as she contacts Alexander. "Right", Melissa said to Ryder. She is getting very tired as she got hurt first.

Tironica looks at them as she sees the boy that Diamanda is talking about. As she swoops to grab him, Tironica looks at the two remaining rangers. "You two are not going anywhere especially you, red ranger". Tironica said as she has Wes in her grip.

Ryder frowns as he recognizes Wes from the other night. "Let him go, he has nothing to do with this". Ryder said to Tironica.

Tironica laughs at Ryder as the plants is binding Wes. "Actually my mistress has figured out that it was this boy that got into her way. Surrender yourself red ranger, otherwise this boy will be coming back to the Tower along with the gold and silver rangers". Tironica said to Ryder.

Ryder frowns as he does not want Wes to be in this mess. Brandon and Artemis look at each other as they are shocked that Tironica grabbed a total stranger. "What are you going to do", Melissa asks the red ranger.

Ryder frowns as he does not have a choice. He charges in at Tironica as he is holding his morphor in his hand and his sword in the other hand. As the red ranger frees Wes and gives the morphor to him, Tironica throws the net at the red ranger.

The red ranger is in pain from the force field in the net as he demorphs into civilian form. Wes is shocked by it as the person that he helped is a Power Ranger.

Tironica laughs at the rangers. "Your descendants of the Unity Force Rangers are mine". Tironica said to them as she teleports away as she got Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis.

Melissa has tears in her eyes as she saw of this. "Guys no", Melissa said as she passed out and demorphs. The teens and Wes gets teleported away to the Oasis with their morphors.

Back at the Evil Tower, Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis are being handcuffed as they are brought to Ivano. Ivano looks at them as he is pleased that Tironica has done her job. "To think, the descendants of the Red, Gold, and Silver Unity Force Rangers are here at last". Ivano said to them.

Ryder frowns as he glares at the leader of the villainous team. "What do you want with us"? Ryder asks Ivano.

Ivano looks at the Ryder as he sees the necklace that once belonged to Stella. "You three will soon find out. Tironica and Diamanda take them to their cells with Neo Darcel. It will be a long while until the show begins". Ivano said to them.

Tironica and Diamanda nod as they take them to their cell. Ryder notices Nikki as she looks like she has lost most of her Neo Darcel powers. As they are pushed into their separate cells, they see Tironica and Diamanda walking away from them.

"Hey are you alright"? Ryder asks Nikki. He looks at her as he is holding up.

Nikki looks at Ryder as she notices Brandon and Artemis in two other cells. "Not really, Diamanda really punished me for helping you". Nikki said to Ryder.

Brandon looks at Artemis who is getting nervous about being captured for the first time. "Any ideas why they captured us, Nikki"? Brandon asks Nikki.

Nikki looks at them as she nods to them. "They are after a special sword that your ancestors and my ancestor hidden ages ago. What they plan to do with it is a mystery to me". Nikki said to them.

Artemis looks at Ryder as she notices that something is bothering him. "Ryder, what's wrong"? Artemis asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as he is thinking about what Stella told him. "I got a bad feeling that Tironica is some how connected to Tir". Ryder said to them. The captured teens look at each other as things are bad enough.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are in the healing pools. Alexander is holding Ryder's , Brandon's, and Artemis's morphor. He is distraught about the three of them being captured. He looks at the rangers as he met young Wes as he explained to him what happened. "This is not like the last time that Ryder got captured. This time it is Brandon and Artemis as well". Alexander said to the other mentors.

Merielle nods in agreement with Alexander. "Yes plus it was not Abbinus from the past that is behind the kidnapping". Merielle said to Alexander.

Kathleen has a concern look on her face. "That young boy, there is something about him". Kathleen said to them.

Kevin nods in agreement with Kathleen. "I have to agree with Kathleen. Young Wes was able to get into the Oasis. Plus he came forward to tell you want happened". Kevin said to Alexander.

Tiberius also nods in agreement with Kevin. "I have to agree as well. Plus when Wes arrived here with the rangers, a leaf from one of the other tree branches glowed as well. He must not be aware that he has a ranger ancestor yet". Tiberius said to Alexander.

Alexander nods as he thinks about Nikki. "It is possible that the person who is actually Neo Darcel also has a ranger ancestor that she is not aware yet either". Alexander said to them.

They look at each other as they look at the teens in the healing pools. "We need to come up with a plan to rescue them". Alexander said to them. He looks at the tree as he is getting worried about Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis.

End Chapter

Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis has been captured by Tironica. Things will get more intense in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Haunting Evil of the Unity Force Part 3: Return to the Nightmare and an Escape


	34. Chapter 33

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 33: The Haunting Evil of the Unity Force Part 3: Journey to the Sword

Back at the Oasis, the teens are recovering as they came too. They notice that Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis are not there with them as they remember what happened. "Why did Tironica took them anyways"? Lina asks them as she is upset about it.

Carter looks at Lina as he has bandages around his chest. "I do not know Lina. I want to know what in the world was that kid was thinking. Tironica grabbed him and used him was leverage against Ryder to get him to surrender to her". Carter said to Lina.

Luke sighs as he has to break the fight. He notices the kid named Wes talking to Alexander about his knowledge about Power Rangers. "It is not Wes's fault Carter. Tironica grabbed him because he was opportunity choice. We have to focus on getting them out of there". Luke said to Carter.

Tess looks at Luke as she has bandages on her wrist. "Yeah but we do not even know where Tironica took them to. Plus what's the story with that name anyways? I mean they probably added onica to make it more feminine". Tess said to them.

Kelsea looks at Tess as she is being supported by Quentin. "They probably did add the onica to make the name more feminine, Tess. I am getting worried for Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis though. It is Ryder's second time being captured and yet it is a first for Brandon and Artemis". Kelsea said to them.

Melissa nods in agreement as she is feeling down about it. "Yeah plus we are not up for a fight if and when Tironica comes back". Melissa said to them.

Monty looks at Melissa as he is hearing this. "I agree, and we got our butts kicked. It will be probably be worse next time. We need the Lore Keepers help on this one". Monty said to them.

Quentin frowns as he looks at them. "Guys, this is not the time for quieter talk. Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis needs us right now. We may not have AV and her team helping us, but we can do this guys". Quentin said to them.

Just as he says that, a ghostly spirit of an older version of Sora appears to them. "Rangers, you must listen very carefully. The Sword of Uniatlantica must never fall into the wrong hands. When that happens, they will use it for their desires. When I was a ranger, a misguided beings named Yimsim and Tiberius are out to get the mentor of the Unity Force Rangers by name of Avalon Spiritus who was also the Guardian of the Unity Crystals. There plan was to kidnap AV to use as leverage to get the location of the Sword of Uniatlantica from her. However when AV gave them a false location to protect Avalon, they turned her to stone tree. As the rangers freed AV and the misguided villains learned the truth about the past. Since then the Sword of Uniatlantica has changed to a new location, if you can solve my riddle, you will be able to find it. The Ruins of the past tells a story of the Power Rangers's past. The first location is where the white castle once stood. The white eagle of Reliability awaits for you there. Follow it to a second location where the ruins of a library once stood in Hills of Legacy. The blue eagle awaits for you there, follow them to the third location where it is embedded and camouflaged with nature near the family line of the Courage of the Sun. One more thing Rangers, you must free Nikki as well. She is my descendant. I was the one that told her to sacrifice herself to save Ryder on that day. The spirit of Sora said to them as she vanishes.

The rangers look at each other as the message is confusing them. "That is about as clear as mud". Carter said to them. He is being really down about it.

Lina is in deep thought on the message. "Guys, what kind of trouble are they in"? Lina asks a clear honest question.

Melissa looks at Lina as she shakes her head. "A lot of trouble", Melissa said to them.

Quentin nods as he looks at Luke. "Luke, until Ryder and Brandon return along with Artemis, you have to lead the team and solve the riddle". Quentin said to Luke.

Luke is caught off guard by it. "What who me"? Luke ask them. He is not prepared about being a leader even temporary.

Monty gives Luke a look. "It has to be you, Luke. Ryder is held captive along with Brandon and Artemis. Since you are third in command, it has to be you that leads the team to finding the sword". Monty said to Luke.

The teens nod in agreement as Monty does a speech to encourage Luke. "Monty is right Luke. Plus you would be making your ancestor really proud for stepping up and taking charge". Kelsea said to Luke.

Luke sighs as he thinks about it that way. "You are right guys. I may not be Ryder, but let's move any ways". Luke said to them. The teens nod as they head out to find the Sword.

The teens are walking around downtown Angel Grove. "Did anyone write down that message and that cryptic riddle. Tess asks them.

Lina pulls out her notebook as she written it down. "I did Tess", Lina said as she has the riddle in hand.

The teens look at the riddle as they wish Brandon was here. "Hey guys, was Brandon originally from Unity Lakes"? Quentin asks them.

The teens look at each other as the first part of the riddle is obvious. "Unity Lakes, the white Unity Castle. It is the only thing that would make sense". Melissa said to them. The teens teleport to Unity Lakes.

In Unity Lakes, the teens are heading up into the woods. "Is it just me or this place is giving me the creeps"? Melissa asks them.

The teens feel a strange vibe like something is in the area. "There is some sort of creepiness here". Monty said to them.

As they come up an old building in ruins, the White Eagle of Reliability is there on top. "Woah, what happened to this place"? Luke asks them.

Just as they shrug to him, another ghostly spirit rises to them. "Evil forces attacked this place two years before the Lore Keeper rangers rises as rangers. I am the Spirit of Harmonia the head elder of Uniatlantica. I sense that the descendants of the Three Lights are in serious danger". Spirit of Harmonia said to them.

The teens are caught off guard by it. "Yes how did you know"? Monty asks the Spirit of Harmonia.

Carter looks at the Spirit of Harmonia. "What are the Three Lights anyways"? Carter asks the Spirit of Harmonia.

The Spirit of Harmonia looks at them. "I know this because I am forever connected to the Ranger Family Tree since my spirit does not have a home. The Three Lights are a who. They were Stella, Luna, and Ester. When they passed on, the New Three Lights takes there place. You all know them as Ryder, Brandon, and Ester. They Brandon and Ester has to learn about a special ability capable of freeing those that has been petrified by evil, and the three of them has to learn their group ability to remove evil and dark control over a person". The spirit of Harmonia said to them.

As the spirit disappears, the white eagle flies toward Kelsea. "I take it you are ready to guide us". Kelsea said to the white eagle. The white eagle nods as it takes off flying.

As the rangers are following the white Eagke, it leads them to Legacy Hills. "The second part of the riddle says to the ruins of a library in the hills of Legacy. It must mean that this library is somewhere in Legacy Hills". Quentin said to them.

The teens look around in the town. "You know Legacy Hills is where the Lore Keepers is from and AV was on the team. Plus the Unity Force team is from Unity Lakes where Ryder's ancestor and her husband is from. Maybe the sword is some where with the family tree. Melissa said to them.

The teens shrug at the possibility. As they got to the ruins, it is just like the ruins of the Unity Castle. "It feels very strange to be at a place that lies in ruins". Tess said to them. "I know". Kelsea said to them.

All the sudden, the ghostly spirit of Maya appears to them. "Hello rangers, I am Maya Spears one of the mentors to the Lore Keeper Rangers". The spirit of Maya said to them.

Kelsea notice that the blue and white eagles are flying together like they are really close. "Why are those eagles flying so closely together"? Kelsea asks the spirit of Maya.

The spirit of Maya looks at Kelsea. "The truth is AV's zord was an eagle just like her father's sword was an eagle. In a way these two eagles are father and daughter". The spirit of Maya said to them.

Carter looks at the eagles as he faintly smiles. "I can understand why that is". Carter said to them.

The Spirit of Maya nods to them. "Yes, long ago, Victoria and Avalon handed the sword to me about two years before the Lore Keepers were called to action. The sword was disguised as a regular sword. The red ranger back then had no idea that it was the actual sword until it was revealed later. When it was fully powered up, it gave the Lore Keeper Rangers a huge surprise". The spirit of Maya said to them as she vanishes as well.

Just like the white eagle, the blue eagle perched on Luke's shoulder. Tess giggles at him. "It must really like you Luke". Tess said to Luke.

Luke looks at the eagle as he has a small smile on his face. "I guess it does like me". Luke said to them.

The two eagles are start flying again. "Looks like they are heading somewhere again". Monty said to them. The teens nod to each other as they realize that they are heading back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are confused in why they are back at the Oasis. "Hold on, didn't the riddle saying something about being embedded and camouflaged in nature, and it is near the line of the Courage of the Sun"? Melissa asks them

They see Melissa heading up the tree as they follow her. Plus the blue and white eagles are sitting on the tree branch from Stella's family line. "It is starting to make sense now". Quentin said to them.

The teens look at Quentin as they need an explanation. "What do you mean"? Lina curiously asks Quentin.

Quentin looks at them as he notices an outline of a sword in the tree branch. "First of all, we went to the ruins of the Unity Castle and the Great Library. We followed the white and blue eagles. Plus this outline in the branch resembles of a sword". Quentin said to them as he puts his hand on it.

As the teens nod as they place a hand on the outline, the sword is revealed to them as it is glowing to them. As the sword lies back towards them, the teens see the special designs on the blade and the handle. "Now that we have the sword, we need to come up with a plan to rescue them". Luke said to them as they nod in agreement.

Back at the Evil Tower, Ryder sighs as he looks at them. He notices a couple of SHUMD minions opening up his cell. "I would not fight them or attempting to escape if I were you red ranger". Diamanda said to Ryder.

Brandon and Artemis are looking at each other as Ryder is about to be taken away. "Where are you taking him"? Brandon asks Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at them as it is not time for them to join Ryder yet. "Tironica has to see him personally, but don't worry he will join you for the big show". Diamanda said to them as she does not even look at Nikki.

Artemis frowns as she glares at Diamanda. Ryder is in being held back by the SHUMD. "What bring show anyways"? Artemis asks Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at the silver ranger as she laughs at her. "We will find out where your ancestors hidden the Sword of Uniatlantica". Diamanda said to them.

As they watch Ryder being taken away, Brandon and Artemis look at each other as they are wondering why they need Ryder before the big show.

End Chapter

Yeah things is on the lighter side of things, but it does have a cliff hanger for what is going to happen in the next chapter.

Plus I am having a small OC contest four four special guardians of the special items that were from Unity Force to Underdog Squad.

Guardian of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow: The Descendant of Zara Wellham from Elemental Fusion

Guardian of the Scepter of the Saints: The Descendant of Jacob Young from Awaken the Beast

Guardian of the Triad Trident: The Descendant of Andi Watson from Monster Hunters

Guardian of the Book of Jesse: The Descendant of Nicole Harper from Elemental Saints

Name

Age: (9 to 20 for the Guardians of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, Scepter of the Saints, and Guardian of the Triad Trident) (65-85 for the Guardian of the Book of Jesse)

Gender:

Appearance

Outfit (please note that it does not have to match to the ranger color that their ancestor wore)

Personality:

Hobbies

Likes

Dislikes

Family

Backstory

USERS MUST SEND THEIR OC VIA PM ONLY. OTHERWISE, I WILL IGNORE IT IF IS ON MY REVIEW BOARD. GUEST REVIEWERS CAN LEAVE IT ON THE REVIEW BOARD. PLUS YOU CAN ONLY SEND ONE OC ON THIS SINCE THERE ARE ONLY FOUR SPOTS.

Next Chapter: The Haunting Evil of the Unity Force Part 4: The Nightmare and the Escape


	35. Chapter 34

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS PERIOD.

Chapter 34: The Haunting Evil of the Unity Force Part 4: The Nightmare and the Escape

At the Evil Tower, Ryder is being brought to Tironica as he has handcuffs around his wrist. "What do you want from me"? Ryder asks Tironica. He is wondering as he is struggling in the SHUMD's grip.

Tironica looks at Ryder as she has a devious, vindictive, and evil grin on her face. "Dear boy, you and the gold and silver rangers are in for a terrible interrogation. Right now, I want some private time to make you suffer before hand". Tironica said to Ryder's she snaps her fingers at the SHUMD.

The SHUMD brings Ryder to a elevated table. As Ryder is being restrained to the table, Tironica is holding a jar of special liquid. "You see dear boy. I want to break you the same way like I did to your ancestor. However, having this new body to control, I can tell you things that will devastate you even further". Tironica said to Ryder.

Ryder frowns as he realizes that someone is being controlled by an evil spirit. "Let her go", Ryder said to Tironica. He does not who the woman is to Ryder.

Tironica laughs at Ryder as the lid to the jar is opening. "Let her go, red ranger, this woman that I am controlling is your biological mother. Your eyes should be bright orange by now because it is the truth". Tironica said to Ryder.

Ryder is completely shocked as he looks at Tironica. "Why her"? Ryder asks Tironica. He is struggling in the restrains.

Tironica looks at Ryder as she is getting to him. "It is Diamanda's plan to make you suffer in more ways than one. Now if I were you, I would stay still while everything is going on". Tironica said to Ryder as she presses a button that places mask over Ryder's nose, mouth, and eyes. Tironica pours a black special liquid on his body. "This special liquid has a component that literally makes you stay still. If you move while the liquid is trying to cover you, the more you will suffer later on". Tironica said to Ryder as she is getting started with it.

As the black special liquid hits Ryder's skin, Ryder feels a cold shiver on his body. He can not talk with the mask covering his mouth. He is struggling as the liquid is spreading all over his body. Tironica frowns as Ryder is just like Stella. "You are making it worse on you red ranger". Tironica said to Ryder.

As the liquid is reaching for his face, the mask is removed as it is covering his eyes, nose, and mouth. Tironica looks at the red ranger as a machine is measuring everything about Ryder. As the laser hits him, the liquid hardens like it becoming a mold of some kind. As it is over, SHUMD lifts the mold off of Ryder. "That was painless wasn't it dear boy". Tironica said to Ryder.

Ryder glares back at Tironica. "What was it for anyways"? Ryder asks Tironica. He does not know what it could be for.

Tironica looks back at Ryder. "Something that I personally will do just in case things happen. Take him back to his cell". Tironica said to SHUMD. The SHUMD nods as they place the handcuffs back on Ryder as they take him back to his cell.

Back with Brandon, Artemis, and Nikki, Brandon and Artemis are awake as they see the SHUMD returning with Ryder as they push him into the cell. Nikki is asleep as she is about to get a rude awakening as she had a strange dream.

"Ryder, are you alright"? Brandon asks Ryder. He is concerned about him.

Artemis nods in agreement as she looks at Ryder. She notices that something is not right about Ryder. "What's wrong"? Artemis asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as he has no idea how to tell them what he just got told by Tironica. "Tironica is a human that is being controlled by an evil spirit". Ryder said to them.

Brandon and Artemis look at each other as there is more to the story than what Ryder is telling them. "Who is the evil spirit is controlling"? Brandon asks Ryder.

Just as Ryder says what it is, Nikki wakes up as she has a cold sweat on her forehead. Artemis turns to Nikki as she senses something about her. "Are you alright"? Artemis asks Nikki.

Nikki looks at them as she got visited by her ranger ancestor. It turns out that her ancestor is Sora. "Not really, listen, I have an idea to escape from this place". Nikki said to them.

Ryder silently thanks Nikki for changing the subject. "What do you have in mind"? Ryder asks Nikki. He is curious on how they will escape.

Just as Nikki is about to explain the plan, Diamanda and more SHUMD are coming. As the SHUMD unlock the cell doors of Ryder's, Brandon's, and Artemis's door, Diamanda looks at them. "It is time". Diamanda said to the three rangers.

Nikki frowns as she already has her handcuffs mostly melted. "Where are you taking them"? Nikki asks Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Nikki as she laughs at her. "We will soon learn where their ancestors has hidden a special sword". Diamanda said to Nikki.

Nikki frowns at Diamanda as she gets the feeling that she knows which sword she is talking about. She watches Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis being taken away.

In another room, Ivano looks at Diamanda as she brought the three rangers. "Put the rangers on the table slabs". Ivano orders the SHUMD.

The SHUMD nod as they got the three rangers on the table slabs as they are restrained at their wrist and ankles. Ivano has a serum bottle in his hands. "Your special eyes will tell us all about the location of the Sword of Uniatlantica". Ivano said as he puts one drop of the serum into Brandon and Artemis's eyes. They feel the strange serum sets into their eyes.

Ivano looks at Ryder as he puts eight drops into his eyes. "Plus things will be more difficult on you since you gave Tironica trouble earlier". Ivano said to Ryder.

Brandon looks at Ryder as he glares at Tironica. He notices that Tironica has an evil smirk on her face like she has gotten to Ryder. He glances over at Ryder who has a scared and nervous expression on his face.

As Artemis looks at them, she feels the three slabs being pushed into a machine. She also notice the scared and nervous expression on Ryder's face.

Ivano looks at them as everything is going according to the plan. "Diamanda, turn on the machine". Ivano said to her. Diamanda nods as she pulls the lever to start the machine.

As the machine is powering up, Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis are feeling a strange sensation as the serum is being hit by a scanner. They are getting hit by a force field to keep them in place.

Outside of the machine, Ivano looks at the monitors. "Increase the power on the red ranger more than the gold and silver", Ivano said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods as she turns the dial more on Ryder and not as much on Brandon and Artemis.

In the machine, Ryder is in a lot of pain as he is getting it worse than Brandon and Artemis. He is about to scream from the force field. 'There has to be something I could do'. Brandon thought to himself as he and Artemis are in some pain.

Back in the dungeon, Nikki is starting to feel strange as the headache is getting stronger. She remembers the words from the dream she recently had from her newly discovered ranger ancestor. 'You are the Guardian of the Sword of Uniatlantica. You must concentrate your power to protect the New Three Lights". The ghostly spirit of Sora said to Nikki. As she closes her eyes, Nikki is starting to focus to help them.

Back in the room, Ivano is starting to notice that something is up. The screen on the monitor is getting all staticky like something or someone is behind it. All the sudden the machine is getting all haywired like it is also effecting it as well. "Father, what's going on"? Diamanda asks Ivano.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as he does not know. "No clue, I followed the directions to the machine seriously from the manuscript from Dr. Quintox turn it off now". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she pulls the lever to off. The machine is shut down as the interrogation is over. "Yes father", Diamanda said to them.

The slab tables are being pulled out. The serum in their eyes are crumbling. Ryder is breathing very heavily while Brandon and Artemis are heavily shaken up. "Diamanda take them back to their cells now. Someone or something clearly interfered with them interrogation". Ivano said to Diamanda as he is very angry about it.

Diamanda nods as she and the SHUMD escort the three rangers back towards their cells.

Back with Nikki, she sighs as her part is complete. She hears that something is coming as her guardian powers are forming. "My Master will find out which one of you caused the breakdown of the machine rangers. Until then, you might as well get your stories straight". Diamanda said to Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis as she walks away as she does not even look or talk to Nikki.

Nikki looks at them as she has her handcuffs broken. Ryder is completely almost out of it. "Nikki what are you doing"? Ryder asks Nikki.

Nikki looks at Ryder as she uses her new found guardian power to break the handcuffs and cell doors on his, Brandon, and Artemis's cell. "I am getting you three out of here". Nikki said to them.

The three rangers are deeply surprised by it. "Why though, you are Neo Darcel"? Brandon asks Nikki. "Yeah", Artemis said to Nikki.

Nikki looks at them as she is supporting Ryder up. "Diamanda took that power from me when I sacrificed myself to protect him. I have a special duty to my ancestor". Nikki said to them.

Ryder's eyes are bright orange as Nikki is telling the truth. "Lets move now", Ryder said to them. Brandon and Artemis notice the bright orange in his eyes. They are confused by why it is bright orange and who is the ancestor that Nikki said as they are escaping.

Back in the main room of the evil tower, the alarms are going off as the prisoners are escaping. "Master, the prisoners are escaping". Diamanda said to Ivano.

Ivano frowns very deeply as Xolicernic notices it. "Tironica and Diamanda round them up now. We can not have any of them leave this tower". Ivano yells at them.

Diamanda and Tironica nod as they get the orders. Diamanda is getting the feeling who is behind the escape attempt. 'You will regret this Nikki'. Diamanda thought to herself.

Down a hallway, the four teens notice that SHUMD, Diamanda, and Tironica are catching up to them as they are running. "Nikki, where does this route take us"? Brandon asks Nikki.

"It is a short cut out of here. I have spent time here and made special notes about this place". Nikki said to them.

Artemis looks at Nikki as it is very clever plan. "That is smart". Artemis said to Nikki. Nikki nods to Artemis.

As they are out, it is actually a portal that sends them a location in Angel Grove. "Jump through that portal, it will take you where you need to go". Nikki said to them.

Brandon looks at Ryder as he is in worse shape than him. "Ryder goes first". Brandon said to them.

Ryder shakes his head to Brandon. "No, you and Artemis get out first while Nikki and I follow you". Ryder said to them. He has that leader sending out orders on his face.

Brandon and Artemis nod as they jump into the portal. Just as Ryder and Nikki are about to jump into the portal, they get caught. "Thought that the two of you can get away, dear boy". Tironica said to them. Diamanda has a furious look on her face as her suspicions are confirmed. "I knew that you are planned this escape. Now things will be a lot worse for you both". Diamanda said to them. Ryder and Nikki are being dragged by Tironica and Diamanda as they are in deeper trouble.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are feeling down about Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis being held captive somewhere. "If only we get some sort of sign that they escaped". Kelsea said to them.

Carter looks at Kelsea as he shakes his head to her. "That will be a freaking miracle if they suddenly land here". Carter said to them.

All the sudden, Brandon and Artemis land on the ground from the strange teleportation. The teens and the mentors are surprised. "Umm Carter, you should watch what you say". Luke said to Carter.

Carter looks at Luke as he does not get it.

Lina sees them as she can not believe it. "Guys, it is Brandon and Artemis". Melissa said to them. The teens are very surprised by it as they rush over to them.

Alexander sees Brandon and Artemis's return. "Rangers what happened"? Alexander asks Brandon and Artemis.

Brandon looks at them as he is tired and exhausted. Artemis is being helped up by Monty and Quentin as he is being supported by Luke and Carter. "Nikki hatched an escape plan. Ryder told Artemis and me to go ahead and they will follow us". Brandon said to them.

Artemis looks behind her as Ryder and Nikki has not come out as well. "Brandon, they must have been recaptured". Artemis said to him.

The teens are surprised by the fact it is Nikki that pulled an escape attempt. "Yeah but why Nikki"? Quentin asks Brandon. He and the rangers are trying to figure that out.

Brandon looks at them as he is trying to figure it out. "Nikki said that she is following her ancestor's order. She lost the power that Diamanda gave her". Brandon said to them.

All the sudden, a new family tree branch is sprouting out. It is in a different color from the other branches. The leaf at the end of the branch has a red, gold, and silver in it as it has the symbol of the Sword of Uniatlantica on it. "Could it be, the Guardian of the Sword of Uniatlantica is Nikki". Alexander said to them.

The rangers are shocked by the news from Alexander. "The guardian of what now", Carter said to Alexander. He is very confused about it.

Alexander looks at the teens as Brandon and Artemis needs to be in the healing pool. "I will explain everything". Alexander said to them.

At the healing pool, Brandon and Artemis are being healed from the pain at the Evil Tower. Alexander looks at them. "There are six special guardians that protects a special item or a special weapon that your ancestors used in their ranger battles. There are the Guardian of the Sword of Uniatlantica, Guardian of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola, Guardian of the Scepter of the Saints, Guardian of the Triad Trident, and the Guardian of the Book of Jesse. These guardians guard these items until it is time to be found by the rangers and protect the rangers of the ancestors of that particular team". Alexander said to them.

The teens are blown away by the news. "Wait what, who are the other guardians"? Brandon said as he is starting to feel better.

Alexander looks at Brandon as the teens also want to know. "The other guardians are those that has something that make sense or a special friendship or a connection to your ancestor. In order to find them, you and one other person who has an ancestor on the same team must form a special friendship with the Guardian". Alexander said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering who they have to bond with. At the same time, they are getting worried about Ryder and Nikki as well.

End Chapter

Yeah, I have planned Nikki to be one of the guardians from some time now while I was thinking about adding more guardians into it. Please be specific on which guardian you want to be.

Next Chapter: The Haunting Evil of the Unity Force Part 5: A Special Rescue


	36. Chapter 35

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 35: The Haunting Evil of the Unity Force Part 5: The Realization of the Family Tree Branch of Stella Scott Winchester

Back at the Oasis, the rangers are doing special training with Merielle. Brandon sighs as he is starting to feel guilty and sorry for himself. "I should have let Ryder go ahead before me and I should have stayed behind with Nikki". Brandon said to them. This catches the other's attention as they look at Brandon.

Luke looks at Brandon as he does not understand why he said that. "Why Brandon? You were following Ryder's orders to go ahead". Luke said to Brandon.

Monty nods in agreement with Luke. "Yeah Ryder is the leader and made that decision". Monty said to Brandon.

Brandon sighs as he looks at them. "Ryder got it worse than Artemis and me in that machine that scanned our eyes. Plus before we were brought in to that room, Ryder was brought to Tironica for something. He never told us what she did to him, but what ever it was it was not very pretty or pleasant". Brandon said to them.

Artemis nods to them as she remembers when Ryder was send back into his cell. "Yeah, Ryder look like he was completely out of it like he got told something he never suspected of coming that even hurt him even more". Artemis said to them.

The teens look at each other it is very concerning about Ryder. "What could possibly that could have hurt Ryder so badly"? Carter asks them as he is being insensitive about it.

Melissa glares at Carter as she shakes her head. "Maybe the answer is in the family tree branch". Melissa said to them.

Kelsea nods as it could have the answers. "It is worth looking into guys. If we know who Ryder is related to maybe we will figure out who Tironica truly is". Kelsea said to them.

Tess and Quentin nods in agreement. "Yeah plus maybe we can find a way to break what ever hold they have on Tironica". Quentin said to them.

The teens climb up on the tree as they got to the family tree branch of Stella Scott Winchester. As they get closer to the leaf that has Ryder's name on it, they follow the stem to his birth parents. "Here it is, Ryder's birth father is Elliot Wong and his birth mother is Jill Schodeour". Tess said to them.

The teens look at each other as a million of red flags are going off. "Hold on, isn't Jill Schodeor the same woman that is currently missing"? Carter asks them. He is putting two and two together

The teens nod in agreement as they realize it. "They must have found out that Jill is Ryder's biological mother and kidnapped her to become Tironica". Quentin said to them. The teens look at each other as they have questions than answers.

Brandon looks at them as he realizes that they have to rescue not just Ryder and Nikki. They have to free Ryder's biological mother as well. "We got to save all three of them". Brandon said to them.

Luke looks at Brandon as it maybe a tall order. "Yeah but how"? Luke asks them. He and the others are wondering about the very same thing.

The ghosts of Stella, Luna, and Ester appears to them. "We have an answer and a way". The ghosts said to them. The teens are caught off guard as they see them.

"Why is it they freak me out when they appear like that"? Carter asks them. They shrug as well.

The ghosts of Luna and Ester looks at Brandon and Artemis. "You two have a special ability that can reverse special inflictions on those that has been petrified or other evil things". Luna said to them.

The teens are surprised by it as they look at them. "A special ability, really", Artemis said to them.

Ester nods to them as she smiles on them. "Yes, you and Brandon have our Healing Purification ability. What you two must do to cross your weapons like an X. The other rangers around you must connect with to the morphor or an item that belongs with the person who is petrified or encased in a amber". Ester said to them.

Luna looks at them as she is adding one thing. "While you are connecting to these items, you have to say it with your feelings". Luna said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Carter. Carter looks at them like he is confused on what is going on. "Wait did you say with your feelings"? Carter asks them.

Melissa looks at Carter as she gives him a look. "Yes she said feelings Carter", Melissa said to Carter.

Carter frowns as he never shown his feelings towards the others. 'How am I suppose to do that when I never shown feelings to others before'. Carter thought to himself.

The ghost of Stella looks at them. "The only way to reverse those from the evil control is combine the light power. It is an ability that you, Brandon, and Ryder has that you inherited from us. Ryder is the new light of the sun. Brandon is the new light of the moon. Artemis is the new light of the star. However you can't use it when you are separated". The ghost of Stella said to them.

The teens look at each other as they get more information. "So Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis has to use their special powers to reverse the evil control on Tironica and Nikki". Quentin said to them.

"That is correct", the ghosts said as they vanish from them. The teens look at each other as they are in for tough rescue plan.

Back at the Evil Tower, Diamanda is furious that Nikki pulled off an escape attempt. Only two of the rangers managed to escape from the Evil Tower. "HOW DARE SHE MAKE THAT ESCAPE ATTEMPT FROM HERE". Diamanda said as she is furious.

Xolicernic walks into the room as he can feel her anger and pain. "I may have something that may interest you to give them a more painful experience". Xolicernic said to Diamanda as he is holding a prototype of a device he made.

Diamanda looks at Xolicernic with a intrigued look on her face. "I am listening". Diamanda said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic has a grin on his face as he spent some time making this item. "I have made rangers suffer in my hands and every evil being has a speciality that make rangers quiver and wince to make them suffer and scream in agony. My speciality is branding rangers with this very device. When I branded those red rangers long ago, it made me so happy to see them suffer to take position of being a leader that I wanted to be so badly but cruelly denied for it. Plus I realized that previous branding can heal over time like nothing even happened, so this time this device can leave a permanent one on their skin. I call it the branding tattoo scar". Xolicernic said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Xolicernic as she is very interested in the device. "It is a very intriguing device Xolicernic. However you only have one of those devices ready". Diamanda said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at the device. "That maybe true Princess Diamanda, this one is the prototype in case adjustments is needed for the device to function properly". Xolicernic said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she looks at Xolicernic. Tironica walks in the room. "Trying to steal the show from me, Xolicernic". Tironica said to Xolicernic.

Tironica is furious as she hears talk from him to test a device on the rangers. She has her arms crossed as she is prepared to use the evil powers on him.

Xolicernic looks at Tironica as it is her plan to punish Ryder and Nikki. "I was showing this device to Diamanda in hopes to join you in the show, Tironica". Xolicernic said to Tironica.

Tironica frowns as she looks at Xolicernic. "The show I have on them will be in an enclosed machine, and plus it will have a punishing component curiosity of Diamanda already. Your item will have to wait for a bit longer. Besides, I am ready to put them in the Black Diamond Cell". Tironica said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic frowns as Diamanda nods in agreement. "Your device is genius I will give you credit for it. It can't be used on them". Diamanda said to Xolicernic.

As Xolicernic looks at Diamanda and Tironica leaves the room, he glares at Tironica as he knows that she is related to a ranger from the past. 'You are just as a dream snatcher like your grandmother was. Perhaps it will be tested on you'. Xolicernic thought to himself as he plans to do it to Tironica.

In another part of the Evil Tower, Ryder and Nikki are in different cells as it has a force field charge on the cell bars. They even have stronger manacles on their hands. Ryder sighs as he is exhausted from the first machine that tried to get the location of the Sword.

Nikki looks at Ryder as she is getting concerned about him. "Ryder, why did you tell Brandon to go ahead? You should have escaped with Artemis and left me here". Nikki asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Nikki as he shrugs to her. "Tironica, if Brandon was here to face her instead of me, she would be enraged that I escaped. She only wants me not him". Ryder said to Nikki.

Nikki looks at Ryder as she can see it. "Did she say something to you"? Nikki asks Ryder. She is curious about it.

Just as Ryder is about to reply back to her, Diamanda walk towards them as she has SHUMD with her. "Things are getting very punishing for you two that is". Diamanda said to them. Ryder and Nikki frowns as they are taken away from their cell.

As they are being lead back into the room, Tironica is waiting for them. "So you thought you could get away from my dear boy. Plus you must have a lot of nerve to pulling off this escape attempt". Tironica said to them.

Nikki frowns as she looks at Tironica. "You call it nerve; I call it is having guts". Nikki said to Tironica.

Tironica rolls her eyes at them as as two serums ready to inject into them. "What ever it is, you both will become my special trophies". Tironica said to them as she injects the serums into there arms. Ryder feels a bit more weak as he is injected and Nikki feels a big poke from it.

The SHUMD brings them into the machine as they being restrained in the molds that gotten recently made. As Tironica presses the button, the machine is being turned on.

In the machine, Ryder and Nikki are being hit with a black special jelly as it is being filled into the mold. They feel a strange sensation throughout their bodies as they are being effected like this. Nikki sees that it is effecting Ryder a lot worse than her. Plus the force field is taking a lot more out of the both of them.

As the force field stops, two black diamond amulets are being lowered on them. As it is melting on them, Ryder and Nikki are feeling very numb as they are being petrified as the top of the mold is being placed on them. The liquid is expanding to the top as the mold is being sealed on to the bottom of the mold.

As the mold is done completely, the machine turns its self off. The mold comes out as two people trapped in a rectangle slab mold. "They can be taken back to their cell". Tironica said to them.

Diamanda nods as she orders the SHUMD to do it. "Lets move it SHUMD", Diamanda said to them as they take the petrified bodies of Ryder and Nikki to a cell.

Tironica is cleaning up the room as it is a job well done. "So you went ahead and did your big show and still did not call me in to help". Xolicernic said to Tironica.

Tironica frowns as she turns around to face Judariot. "I already told you I had it covered. You just wanted to take over my show for your egotistical moment". Tironica said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic glares at Tironica as he is holding the device in his hands. "You may not be a ranger but you are a descendant of a dream snatcher". Xolicernic said as he tackles Tironica to the floor.

Tironica frowns as she is being ambush by a villain. "Have you lost you villainous mind". Tironica said to Xolicernic. She is trying to fight back against him.

Xolicernic slaps Tironica in the faces as he has her pinned to the floor.. herios theshirtbthat shevis wearing as he places the item on her chest. "You are just a human with an evil spirit controlling you, and I am more powerful than you regardless, descendant of a dream snatcher". Xolicernic said as he activates the device on to Tironica's chest.

Tironica glares Xolicernic as the device is working. She screams as it is causing pain, and yet her powers are not helping her t get Xolicernic off of her.

Xolicernic laughs at her as he is in control. "You should have met me join you. Otherwise, this could have been avoided". Xolicernic said to Tironica as the device gets short circuited. The device gets broken as it falls off from Tironica's chest.

Tironica looks on her chest as there is a darknpink area with the initials DDS on it, but the scar and the tattoo is not in the skin. "Looks like you need to get back to the drawing board". Tironica said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Tironica as this is a set back. "You are just a human being with an evil spirit nothing more nothing less". Xolicernic said to Tironica as he leaves the room.

Tironica frowns as she looks at the wound on her chest. It looked like a scar was about to be added as it has DDS in it in a very elaborate design. She puts her shirt back on as she leaves to get some rest. "Those rangers will not be expecting me with it. Then again, I will pick a place where the battle takes place". Tironica said to herself as she has a plan to overwhelm the rangers.

End Chapter

The rescue will be in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Haunting Evil of the Unity Force Part 6 Triple the Rescue


	37. Chapter 36

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 36: The Haunting Evil of the Unity Force Part 6: Triple the Rescue

Back at the Oasis, Brandon looks at the teens as they are doing special training. It has been a while since he lead the rangers. However in this special circumstances and with Ryder being missing, he is leading this rescue mission.

Luke looks at Brandon as he went up to him. "Brandon, you can do this. This is not like last time when the Lore Keepers helped us rescue him and AV from Abbinus. This is rescuing Ryder and Nikki from them". Luke said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at Luke. "You are right Luke. This is not like last time. I do not know what they did to them, but we have to free them". Brandon said to Luke.

Monty looks at them as he is wondering what the plan is to rescue them. "This waiting is getting on my nerves". Monty said to them.

Carter nods in agreement with Monty. "Yeah this waiting is getting really old". Carter said to them. He has his arms crossed.

Melissa frowns as she looks at them. "Talking like that is what they would expect from us right now". Melissa said to them.

Lina nods in agreement with Melissa. "Melissa is right guys". Lina said to them as she is mad at Monty and Carter for being about getting on their nerves about waiting.

All the sudden, the alarm is going off as they went to the monitor. "Well at least something happened". Tess said to them in a deadpan.

The teens went to the monitor as it has Diamanda and Tironica on the screen as it has a black rectangle block behind them. "Why hello rangers, as you can see, your friend and your red ranger are right here. Come to this location in 20 minutes if you dare". Diamanda said to them as the message ends.

Kelsea notices something on Tironica like something has burned into her skin. It has a special and elaborate design as it has DDS on it. "That was rather quick". Kelsea said to them.

Artemis looks at Kelsea as she notice what she saw as well. "Yeah plus they could be setting up a trap at that location". Quentin said to them.

Brandon nods as he agrees as he looks at Artemis. "Artemis did you notice something"? Brandon asks Artemis.

Artemis nods in agreement with Brandon. "Yes I did, Tironica did not have that DDS initial on her skin like someone branded her". Artemis said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are caught off guard. "Come to think of it, she did not have that on her when she kidnapped you, Brandon, and Ryder". Luke said to them.

Monty looks at them as he is perplexed by it. "Do you think that someone there has something to do with that"? Monty asks them.

The teens look at each other as they look back at Monty. "I am not sure, Monty. If they are setting a trap, I say we pull a trap on them". Brandon said to them as he has a plan. The teens head out to the location as they are curious about the plan. Brandon fills them in as his plan could work.

At a rock quarry, Tironica and Diamanda looks around as they see one of the rangers heading towards them. "What's the matter ranger? Are the rest of your pathetic team are too scared to face us especially what we did your precious red ranger and the girl that pulled off the escape"? Diamanda asks the ranger

The ranger looks at them as the others are in ranger form as they are moving the rectangle mound that contains Ryder and Nikki. The ranger is giving them the silent treatment as long it can.

"Giving us the silent treatment is not going to work, ranger", Tironica said as she fires her vines at the ranger.

As the ranger disappears from them as it is an illusion, Tironica and Diamanda frown as they got tricked. "What where did that ranger go"? Tironica said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Tironica as they see that the rectangle mound is gone. "What kind of trickery is this"? Diamanda asks them.

All the sudden, wind blast hits Tironica and Diamanda as they are sent to the ground. Tironica hisses in pain from the branding from hitting it on the ground. "Everything is not what it seems", Brandon said to them.

Diamanda frowns as she looks behind her and realizes that they gotten the mound that contains Ryder and Nikki in it. "How dare you doing that to us". Diamanda said to them.

The teens nod to each other as it is time to fight them as reverse the effects of the petrifying on Ryder and Nikki. "Phase two guys", Brandon said to them. "Right, Star Piece Unity Form", the teens said as they turn the dial to their Star Sword to the Unity Force Star Piece. They morph into Unity Form as this fight really gets started.

Luke is dodging Tironica as he is holding Ryder's morphor and a guardian pendant bracelet that Alexander has made for Nikki. "Ryder man, when you get out of it, I want you to open up about what happened there. Nikki, I was wrong about you. You did everything that you could to help Brandon and Artemis". Luke said to them as he has connected to the items.

Diamanda charges in at Luke as she delivers a punch. Luke went back to the ground as he throws items at Monty.

Monty catches them as this is a keep away game. "Ryder and Nikki, I am sorry that you two got out through that kind of hell. Neither one of you deserved that and I hope you can hear my voice". Monty said as he connected to the items as Diamanda is getting annoyed that they are doing this. She sends a powerful attack at Monty.

Monty dodges the attack as he throw the items at Carter. Carter manages to catch them as he notices that Diamanda about to come at him. Tears are building in his eyes as he does not like the fact that Ryder and Nikki are treated like that. "Ryder, Nikki, I may not show my emotions like the rest of the team. But I am truly sorry that the both of you have been through it". Carter said as he connects to them as throws it towards Melissa.

Diamanda stops in her tracks as she sees that the pink ranger has it. "Nikki, you must know that I see that you are a good person but trapped by the evil control just like Tironica. You both got to fight against it to be free again. Ryder, I know that you have been alone for the longest time even without a permanent home right now. You are not alone anymore". Melissa said to them. She notices Lina as she throws the items to her.

Lina frowns as Diamanda is about to come towards her to attack. "Ryder, Nikki, what you both went through was immense that no one should ever go through. You and Nikki can trust us to be there for you". Lina said to them as she connects to the two items as she throws it towards Tess and Kelsea.

Tess and Kelsea look at each other as they do their connect to the items together. "We want the both of you to come back to us. We forgive you, Nikkk. You are a ranger descendant just like us. Ryder, you are a fighter, and we want you back with us ". Tess and Kelsea said to them as they connect to the items.

Diamanda is getting annoyed that the rangers are playing keep away with the items. She charges in towards them. Tess and Kelsea dodges her as they throw the items at Quentin.

Quentin grabs the items as he looks at the encased people. "Ryder, Nikki, justice will come for the both of you. We are here to get you both back". Quentin said to them as he connects to the morphors.

Brandon's and Artemis's Star Swords are glowing in a gold and silver color. Diamanda and Tironica look at them as they realize it is a huge distraction to connect to the items.

"Healing Purification", Brandon and Artemis said in unison.

A gold and silver light shines on the black rectangle mound as it takes the pain and affliction from Ryder and Nikki. The petrifying is disappearing from them as well as they are opening their eyes. They break out from the cells looking good as new.

"That's impossible only the Gold and Silver Unity Force Rangers can have the healing purification ability". Tironica said to them.

Brandon and Artemis glare at Tironica. "That's because we are the descendants of Luna and Ester". Brandon and Artemis said in unison.

Quentin looks Ryder and Nikki as they are freed. "Ryder, Nikki , catch", Quentin said to them as he throws the items to them.

Diamanda frowns as she sees that Ryder is getting his morphor back and Nikki is getting a special guardian pendant. "NOT THEM NO", Diamanda said to them.

Ryder has a new found strength to fight back. He notices the weird mark on Tironica. "I think it is time that I rejoin this fight. Star Descendants Online, Star Sword Ryder said out loud as he morphs into his Unity Form.

Diamanda frowns as she glare at Nikki. "You will be the first to go. After all, I only used you to do dirty work. As for you Tironica, I knew that Xolicernic used that device on you and watched the entire thing". Diamanda said to Tironica.

The ranger are shocked as they learn about the mark on Tironica is from Xolicernic's device. Tironica frowns as she learned that Diamanda saw her getting branded by Xolicernic.

Ryder frowns as for some reason he feels very angry that Tironica got hurt like that. 'Why am I angry about what Xolicernic did to Tironica'? Ryder thought to himself.

Brandon looks at Ryder as he has an idea. "Ryder, you, me, and Artemis has a special light power that can destroy what is controlling Tironica and Nikki. You are the descendant of Stella. You are the new Light of the Sun. We have to work together on this". Brandon said to Ryder.

Artemis nods in agreement as grabs Ryder's hand. "Brandon is right Ryder. Tironica is someone else that is being controlled by an evil spirit. Plus Nikki has lost the evil power but still afflicted with the control". Artemis said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at them and his teammates. "Let's do it", Ryder said to them. As the three of them are holding hands, their Star Swords and necklaces are glowing.

The other rangers are in awe as Nikki is trying to get away from Diamanda. "Light of the Sun", Ryder said out loud. "Light of the Moon". Brandon said out loud. "Light of the Star". Artemis said out loud.

"Shed your light on those control by darkness and evil and bring them back to the good that they are", Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis said in unison as they fire a red, gold, and silver light towards Nikki and Tironica.

As the light hits them at the items that are controlling them, the items float up into the air as it is being destroyed and turned into black dust. The evil spirit is taken out from Jill as it vanishes into thin air. As they are completely gone, Jill and Nikki land in the rangers arms.

Diamanda frowns as she is furious that things did not go so well. "I will be back Power Rangers". Diamanda said as she takes off.

Jill looks at them as she notices the red ranger. 'My son, my long lost biological son is a ranger. I hope he can forgive me for what I have done'. Jill thought to herself as she passed out.

Carter looks at the woman as he looks back at them. "We should get her to a hospital". Carter said to them. They nod in agreement as they teleport out from the battle scene.

Back at the Oasis, Ryder and Nikki are in the healing pools as the news is on television. "The woman that was missing earlier this week has been brought to the hospital with minor injuries. She tells us that she does not remember much what happened in her disappearance, but she is thankful to be back with her family because of the Power Rangers". A news reporter said on tv.

The teens turn of the tv as Nikki looks at them. "I am trying understand why I am here though". Nikki said to them.

Alexander looks at Nikki as he is holding the Sword of Uniatlantica. "The truth is you are the Guardian of the Sword of Uniatlantica, and you are the descendant of the Lore Keepers Red Ranger. Your special duty is to guard this sword and to hand it to Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis when the time is right". Alexander said to Nikki.

The teens look at Nikki as they gain a special teammate in her. "Welcome to the team". Melissa said to Nikki. As Ryder looks at Nikki being welcomed despite the circumstances about her time as Neo Darcel, he is wondering about Jill and that mark on her chest. 'What does DDS stand for plus can I forgive Jill for what she has done to me'? Ryder thought to himself as he has some doubts about it.

End Chapter

Ryder, Nikki, and Jill are freed and rescued. Plus the next chapter is going to be a filler before it goes into the Spirit Warriors Arc.

Next Chapter: Apologizing is Hard to Do


	38. Chapter 37

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 37: Apologizing is Hard to Do

At the Oasis, Ryder is in his family tree branch as he is thinking back to when he was freed and when he, Brandon, and Artemis freed Nikki and Jill from the evil control. He looks at the leaf that has her name on it. "How can I forgive the person that has hurt me? Yet that same person got hurt by two different villains in more ways than one". Ryder said to himself as he did see the mark on Jill's chest.

Alexander looks at Ryder as he joins him. "The person that hurt you was under the control of an evil spirit. She had no idea what she was doing to you. Plus she is connected in your family tree as well. The evil forces chosen her for their evil purposes. Plus the evil spirit most likely did not care that she gotten hurt by the evil villains as well. She is probably struggling the same way as you as well". Alexander said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as it is giving him something to think about. "I probably need to think about this deeply Alexander". Ryder said to Alexander as he climbs down from the tree.

Alexander sighs as he can not blame him. The ghost of Stella and AV appear to Alexander. "That feeling is all too real to him and us as well, Alexander. You and the other rangers need to support him to make sure that he does not withdraw himself". The ghost of Stella said to Alexander.

The Ghost of Avalon as she can relate to Ryder. "Indeed, he needs to talk about what happened to him when he was held captive. It is likely that he got told a huge revelation about something that has been plaguing him his entire life". The ghost of Avalon said to Alexander.

Alexander nods as this will be something for the teens to do. "It will not be good for him to keep it in". Alexander said to them. The ghosts shake their head as they are worried about Ryder.

Ryder is walking around Angel Grove as he finds himself at the very warehouse where he was brought to by Abbinus. As he walks in the very building, Ryder notices a woman who is looking around the same place. There are broken wall mounts like a battle took place here. "It looks different from before wasn't it". The woman said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at the woman as she looks very different. "Yeah it does it look like a rescue took place here. What are you doing here though"? Ryder asks the woman.

The woman looks at Ryder as she sighs to him. "I am trying to forgive those that I have hurt, and I am trying to forgive myself". The woman said to Ryder.

Ryder has a perplexed look on his face. "What did you do though? Plus why did you even hurt them in the first place"? Ryder asks the woman.

The woman looks at Ryder as she sighs to herself. "I have made terrible choices and decisions about things. I kidnapped a person who was pretending to be someone else that I wanted to make her parents suffer that turned out to be my biological daughter. At the same time, my biological daughter was stolen from me from that witch after she was born". The woman said to Ryder.

Ryder is completely shocked and speechless by it. "You must have carried that pain in you for a very long time then". Ryder said to the woman.

The woman nods to Ryder as she wipes a tear from her eyes. "That's correct, not long after that, I gained an evil power. Years later, I finally came across that child of woman and the man that should have been mine. What I never knew that the two of them understand each other in more ways than one like accepting their unique abilities.". The woman said to Ryder.

Ryder's eyes are bright orange as he knows that the woman is telling the truth. "I have read that a person carrying a lot of pain within the heart can give into evil power a lot easier than someone who is not carrying that kind of pain. It makes sense for you for that too happen". Ryder said to the woman.

The woman looks at Ryder as she gets the feeling that something is bothering him. "Did someone cause you so much pain"? The woman asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at the woman as he nods to her. "Yeah she kidnapped me while being control of an evil spirit. She told me that she is my biological mother that left me when I was born. At the same time, she got this branding mark on her chest and another person told her that she saw it happening and did pretty much did nothing to help. I do not know if I should forgive her or what". Ryder said to the woman.

The woman looks at Ryder as she has a compassionate look on her face as it is the first time for her. "Let me ask you something, whose voice did you hear when she told you that she is your biological mother"? The woman asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at the woman as this question is something he never thought about. He thinks back to the very moment when she told him. "Come to think of it, it was not her true voice. It was more of the evil spirit than her". Ryder said to the woman.

The woman nods to Ryder as she sees that he is starting to realize things. "Maybe if you hear it from her true voice, perhaps you can forgive her for the things she has done to you". The woman said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at the woman as he never thought about it that way before. "I never thought about it like that before. Perhaps I can forgive her like you can forgive yourself, Abby". Ryder said to the woman revealed to be Abby.

Abby is very surprised to realize that Ryder figured it out. "How did you know it is me"? Abby asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Abby as he shrugs to her. You may have lost your alien form, but the time when you held me captive her. I saw your human form, and I looked at your face. I have an excellent memory". Ryder said to Abby.

Abby thinks back to when she did revealed her human form to Ryder. "You must have seen it when I did not realize it". Abby said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Abby as he nods to her. "You will have to explain your self fully to them. Plus they will have to come to terms about it especially with your biological daughter. I understand that you have been through deep pain inside, and you have given me something to think about. I do forgive you". Ryder said to Abby as he has bright orange eyes

Abby nods to Ryder as she has a happy look on her face. "Thank you that means a lot coming from you, Ryder. If I do have another child again, I may consider naming him after you". Abby said to Ryder.

As Ryder watches Abby going back through a time window, he has a smile on his face as he helped a woman. He has a lot to think about with his own biological mother as he is getting a feeling that the next villain will be ready to attack his team.

In the planet of Martial, it is almost time to start the school year at the Warrior Academy. Grand Master Maeve sighs as she has not been very happy since she returned to Martiala. Ever since her husband, Dr. Zackary Taylor died, she could not stay on Earth even at the Temple in Warrior Heights. She decided to leave Earth for Martiala to restart the Warrior Academy. It took her a long time to get everything in order. She had many years of students graduating from the school. However she often regretted leaving the family she had on Earth.

All the sudden, Maeve felt a bit strange like someone evil is back on Earth. "No, it can't be". Maeve said to herself as she recognizes the evil being on Earth.

"Headmistress Maeve, what's wrong"? The gladiator master asks Maeve. She looks and appears just like Quincy.

Maeve looks at the Gladiator Master. "I do not know how this could be, but the evil Zilenya is alive on Earth". Maeve said to the Gladiator Master.

The other masters are shocked to here the news. "What, how can that be? The rangers destroyed her eons on Earth". The Ninja Master

The other Warrior Masters nod as they have more unanswered questions. "I am not sure how she is back on Esrth. I am going to find out". Maeve said to them.

"Grand Master Maeve", a young maiden said as she is holding a painting for them to look.

Maeve got up as she went towards the maiden. "What is it"? Maeve asks the young maiden.

The young maiden looks at them as she is holding a painting. "A prophecy paining is done. I dare not to look at the prophecy painting. Plus this note was given to me to give to you". They young maiden said to Maeve.

Maeve looks at the painting and the note as she receives them. "It is alright. You may go". Maeve said to the young maiden.

The young maiden nods as she leaves the area.

The Warrior Masters look at each other as Maeve places the prophecy painting on the table. It features two family tree lines. One of them is between a man and a woman who has a bronze musical notes symbol and the symbol of the fierce amazon. The bottom of it has a figure of a young girl holding a crimson colored warrior sphere. The other family tree is also between a man and a woman. The symbols is a gold lighting symbol and a white falcon. On the bottom of the family tree, there is an arrow in the hands of a young girl and standing behind her is two Spirit Warrior Rangers and two teenage boys. At the bottom of the painting, there is a message on it.

'As the evil Zilenya has been brought back to life, the arrow that once destroyed her is not enough to defeat again. A long lost Warrior Sphere of the Tenacious Maori will be revealed. The one that is chosen for this Warrior Sphere is the descendant of the Bronze Music Ranger. The Guardian of the Arrow of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior, a descendant from the Elemental Fusion Warriors. When the chosen one earns her piece of the arrow, the arrow will regain the power that it once lost'.

Maeve looks at the prophecy painting once more as she realizes that she has to return to Earth. "This new Warrior will need me to be guided". Maeve said to them. The Warrior Masters nod to Maeve as she makes a portal to Earth.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the filler that will kick start to the next major arc of the Spirit Warrior Ranger Team. Plus this arc will NOT be centered around Ryder.

Next Chapter The Wild Ranger in Maeve's Temple Part 1


	39. Chapter 38

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 38: The Wild Ranger in Maeve's Warrior Academy Part 1

At the Evil Tower, Zilenya is mediating as she is annoyed that Diamanda is acting like a bratty teenager over the fact that the Rangers freed their red ranger and reversed the evil control that was over Nikki and Jill. "Can you calm down Diamanda, you are acting like a child". Zilenya said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks back at Zilenya as she glares at her. "Those rangers ruined my plan. You have not even told my father what your plan is to take them on yet. Are you too scared to face them"? Diamanda asks Zilenya as she is trying to taunt her.

Zilenya glares at Diamanda as she is angry at her. She picks her up by her dress. "Listen here you little brat, I do have a plan for those pesky rangers. I always keep my plans to myself before telling our leader. If you were our leader, I would declare a mutiny over you, got it". Zilenya said to Diamanda. She throws her to the floor.

Diamanda glares back at Zilenya as she got back up. She scoffs off as she walks away. Zilenya rolls her eyes as she is looking at the monitors. "Personally, I am glad that you put her in her place. She was getting very annoying". Fortesilenco said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods as she looks at the monitors. "Yes well, I always build a back up plan that will get the same result as the main plan". Zilenya said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco grins to Zilenya as he loves that about her. "I like the way you think Zilenya". Fortesilenco said to her. He is admiring her for it.

Zilenya grins to Fortesilenco as she notices something in Warrior Heights. "Evil flattery might get you something Fortesilenco. My plan just took a very interesting turn". Zilenya said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco turns to Zilenya as Ivano walks in the room. "How so Zilenya"? Ivano asks Ivano as he wants to hear what she has to say.

Zilenya turns to Ivano as she pulls up the ranger powers. "It seems that the arrow that once destroyed me does not enough power to destroy me yet again. The Navy ranger does not have a Spirit Warrior power. The Spirit Warrior Rangers consisted of a Red, White, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Silver, Gold, Purple, and Orange. However there was not a unique color on that particular team for the Navy Ranger meaning, she can not earn the Spirit Warrior Star Piece. If I target her in a ranger battle, she will be useless against me". Zilenya said to Ivano.

Ivano is pleased about Zilenya's plan. "I love that plan Zilenya. In fact, you should lead it". Ivano said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Ivano as she has the plan in motion. "Yes my lord", Zilenya said to Ivano as she leaves the Tower.

In Warrior Heights, Maeve looks around in the old abandoned temple. She sighs as this place is not as majestic and regal with its history like it use to. She notices the crimson Warrior window forming. It is awe inspiring as it is the first Warrior Window forming in a long time since the Amazonian Warrior Window formed.

The crimson cladded warrior spirit steps out from the window. The Warrior looks around as it spots Maeve. "Excuse me, are you the Grand Master Spirit Warrior"? The Maori Warrior asks Maeve.

Maeve spots the Warrior Spirit as she sees the crimson Warrior Sphere. "Yes I am where have you been all this time"? Maeve asks the Maori Warrior Spirit.

The Maori Warrior Spirit looks at Maeve as it sighs to her. "Truth is Grand Master, the Warrior Sphere gotten lost long before the Great Aeris . By the time that I recovered it, the rangers has defeated Controdez. Now with evil riding up again, I should have back to you and find my chosen one a long time ago". The Maori Warrior Spirit said to Maeve.

Maeve shakes her head to The Maori Warrior Spirit. "It is not your fault Maori". Maeve said to the Warrior Spirit.

The Maori Warrior Spirit nods as it hands the crimson Warrior Sphere to her. "I entrust you with it. Perhaps my chosen one is at the Warrior Academy that I heard so much about". The spirit said to Maeve.

Maeve nods as it might be that the chosen one is at the school. "Perhaps so", Maeve said to the Maori Warrior Spirit. She makes a portal back to Martiala.

That night at a house in Angel Grove, a young teenage girl is tossing and tiring in her sleep. She is trashing about as the dream is far from normal for her.

Dream Sequence

The girl is looking at a round table of a group of people. However the group of people becalmed Power arangers. As she watched the various battles and the important battles, the girl is puzzled by it as she had no idea why this is being shown to her. "Ok this is very very weird for the most popular girl in school". The girl said to herself as she has no clue what is going on.

"Greetings Guardian of the Grand Master of the Spirit Warrior Arrow". A strange being said to the girl.

The girl is caught off guard as she looks around. "A guardian what who me, what are you talking about? More to the point just who are you"? The girl asks out there as she is caught very off guard.

The being look at the girl as he shakes his head to her. "You know and understand that your destiny is about to be revealed. You must help and assist the Power Rangers". The being said to the girl.

The girl's eyes widen as she is hearing this. "Woah now wait a minute, I have to help and assist the Power Rangers with what exactly? I am the most popular girl in school. I only help myself to being the center of everything". The girl said to the strange being.

The strange being shakes his head yet again to the girl. "Ariel, you must understand that this duty is to the world. Your ranger ancestor will not be happy to see that you are ignoring your destiny". The being said to the girl named Ariel.

Ariel is caught very off guard by it. "My destiny, what are you talking about? I do not have a ranger ancestor". Ariel said to the strange being. She is in for a very rude awakening.

The strange being looks at Ariel. "You do have a ranger ancestor Ariel. She took charge of protecting a special item until it was time to be used again. However this special item is not strong enough to face an evil that she got destroyed by this item once before". The strange being said to Ariel.

Ariel is confused by it as she has no idea what the being is talking about. "Ok how does this item needs to get stronger though"? Ariel ask the strange being.

The strange being looks back at Ariel. "This item is the Grand Master Spirit Arrow. It has to receive a piece of the arrow by the navy ranger. You have to get along with the Rangers especially the one earning the piece of the arrow and the two descendants within the Spirit Warrior Rangers". The strange being said to Ariel as the dream ends.

End Dream

Ariel wakes up in her ritzy home as she has a cold sweat building on her forehead. She looks very caught off guard as she has no idea what the dream means to her.

At the Hamilton residence, Tess is awake as a strange dream has left her confused. She is in the kitchen making herself a glass of water. 'Does dreams has to leave me so confused and mixed up'? Tess thought to herself. All the sudden, Tess fall through a strange portal as it is transporting her to a different place.

Tess lands on the ground as she finds herself in a different place. "Looks like I am not in Angel Grove anymore". Tess said to herself as this place is brand new to her.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the kick start to the Spirit Warriors Arc of the story. Plus the conclusion of this will be in the next chapter.

I do want to point out that all the OCs for the guardians of the special items are chosen. They will be announced in due time. Ariel is my OC, but she will realize that it is not about her. It is about the world.

Plus today would have been my mom's 70th birthday today. It would have been a special day, but she is no longer with us.

Next Chapter: The Wild Ranger in Maeve's Warrior Academy Part 2


	40. Chapter 39

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 39: The Wild Ranger in Maeve's Warrior Academy Part 2

Tess lands on the ground as she unexpectedly finds herself in a different place. She grabs her morphor as she tries to get in touch with the others. "Hello guys, can you here me"? Tess said as she does not get an answer from any of them. She sighs as she has no clue where she is and more importantly how she got to this place.

Tess is walking around as it looks like any other town on Earth. The people look like normal human beings. "Ok, I am definitely not in Angel Grove anymore". Tess said to herself.

"Halt young warrior, should you be at the Warrior Academy"? An academy official said to Tess. He looks at Tess as he frowns at her.

Tess looks at the academy official as she does not know what the Warrior Academy is. "There is an obvious misunderstanding. You see I am not from around here to know what the Warrior Academy is. I rather be on my way than being dragged to a place that I know nothing about". Tess said to academy official.

As Tess is walking away from the academy official, the academy official grabs Tess by the arm. "You leave me with no choice, young warrior". The academy official said to Tess.

Tess is being pulled by the academy official as she is caught in a bad spot. "Let me go now you creep", Tess said to the academy official as she uses a move that she does not normally make.

As she is freed, Tess has no idea how she did it. She makes a run for it as the academy official is calling for back up. More of the academy officials show up as they are chasing Tess.

Tess frowns as she is trying to figure out where she can go to hide. "Great, I am in some wacked out world and already I am causing trouble". Tess said to herself.

Just as Tess thinks she got away, she is caught again by the same academy official. "You again but how", Tess said to the academy official.

The academy official looks at her as he cuffs her with a special handcuffs. "You have so much to learn young warrior". The academy official said to Tess as he literally drags her to the Warrior Academy.

At the Warrior Academy, it is the start of the Arrow Placement. "Grand Master, I found one of your students trying to skip school". The academy official said to Maeve.

Tess looks very angry, upset, and confused. "I am not a student here. I do not even know where I am. This idiot for brains dragged me here, lady". Tess said to the headmistress.

The students at the academy as this is a first. Maeve got up as she went up to them. She looks at Tess and then at the official. The academy official shows Maeve her ranger morphor. "I found this on her. She probably stole it from the museum. She was trying to make it work". The academy official said to Maeve.

"That is a lie". Tess said as she is still caught in this huge misunderstanding.

Maeve looks into Tess's eyes she can see the full truth. She glares back at the academy official. "How dare you mistreat this girl. She does not know a thing about Martiala, and yet you try to turn her into some juvenile delinquent criminal. How can you justify for this rude and cruel behavior that you seem to show". Maeve said to the academy official.

The students are surprised that the girl is telling the truth. The academy official looks at the Grand Master as he realizes that he made a huge mistake. "I had to be on the look out for teens her age that was skipping school on the very first day of the Warrior Academy. She got away with a move that I have never seen before, so I assumed that she is one of your students". The academy official said to Maeve.

Maeve frowns as she glares at the academy official even more. "You even accused her for something that she did not even do at a place where she does not know where it is. This item does belong with her. You have brought shame on your self and to other academy officials here. I demand that you release her and leave the academy until further notice. That is my final word". Maeve said to the academy official.

The academy official looks at Maeve as she gave him a punishment. He removes the special handcuffs from Tess as she gets her morphor back from Maeve. He leaves the academy.

Tess looks at this place as she is very confused by it. "Thank you, why did you believe me? Plus who are you"? Tess asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at Tess as she is holding the placement arrow. "I believed you because you have a heart of a true warrior. My name is Maeve Taylor, I am the Grand Master Spirit Warrior of Martiala and headmistress of the Warrior Academy. I do apologize for that cruel official for treating you like that". Maeve said to Tess.

Tess nods as she is a bit confused. "I do have a lot of questions though. But the best one is how do I get back home. My friends especially Luke, my brother will absolutely freak out if I am not at school". Tess said to Maeve.

Maeve's heart skips a beat as she hears Luke's name but it for a different reason. "I will explain it to them especially your brother. I want you to fire this bow and arrow at that target". Maeve said to Tess.

Tess has a skeptical look on her face especially in her eyes. "Why", Tess said to Maeve. She is handed the bow and arrow. She looks at the unique target.

Maeve looks at Tess as she has her strong suspicions about her. "Your determination and tenacity is how you broke free from the cruel official. Fire the arrow". Maeve said to Tess.

Tess shrugs as she takes the arrow. "Alright, here goes nothing", Tess said as she puts the arrow on the bow. As she aims it at the target, releases the bow as she fires it. Tess and the other students are in awe by how the bow takes off flying in a wild way. As it hits the crimson Maori Warrior, it lands on the bullseye of a star.

The entire school is shocked by it. As they are talking, Maeve looks at Tess as she is the one from the Prophecy Painting. "You must be the one. Students return to your dorms". Maeve said to them.

As the teachers and the students leave the dining hall, she and Tess mets up with the Maori Spirit Warrior. The Maori Warrior Spirit looks at Tess. "Tess, I am here for you to teach you and guide you the moves and fighting style of the Tenacious Maori. Your true determination is your strength that you will never give up. This is the Warrior Sphere and this special device is meant to be with you as well". The Maori Warrior Spirit said to Tess.

Tess looks at the sphere and the other morphor. "Thanks but how can I get home"? Tess asks them.

Maeve looks at Tess as she can see that she wants to go home. "I will create a portal. The Maori Warrior Spirit and I will come with you. I have a lot to explain to you, your friends and my family". Maeve said to Tess. Tess is confused by it as she has no idea what she meant by it. However she gets the feeling that her friends are in trouble. They went through a portal back to Angel Grove.

Back in Angel Grove, Tess, Maeve, and the Maori Warrior Spirit arrives as Tess is happy to be back home. All the sudden, she hears her friends and Luke in serious trouble. "Where is that Navy ranger, blue? I can personally finish her off". Zilenya said to Luke.

Tess frown as it is messing with her brother. "Maeve, how do you activate this morphor"? Tess asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at Tess as she got that question years ago. "It has been a long time since someone asked me that question. "It is Spirit Warriors Come Alive". Maeve said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at Maeve. "Alright here goes nothing". Tess said to them as she is ready to morph into ranger form.

"Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Tess said as she is morphing into a Spirit Warrior Ranger for the first time.

End Chapter

I decided to end it here on a cliff hanger. Plus the other rangers angers will have a mystery to solve. However this time it will be a bit different from the other mysteries.

Next Chapter: A Wild Ranger in Maeve's Warrior Academy Part 3


	41. Chapter 40

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 40: The Wild Ranger in Maeve's Warrior Academy Part 3

Morphing Sequence

Tess has a crimson red ranger suit in the style of the Maori Warrior. She has a warrior saber as it has some Maori symbols on it. Her helmet is crimson red as the visor has the country of New Zealand on it. "Tenacity of the Maori, Spirit Warrior Crimson Ranger", Tess said as she is in a new ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Maeve looks at Tess as it has been a long time since she has seen someone morphing as a Spirit Warrior Ranger. "Good luck young ranger", Maeve said to Tess. Tess nod as she goes to the battle.

"Maori, make you teach her the ways of the Maori Warrior. I can check on her progress from the Warrior Academy. Plus I will have the other Warrior Spirits guide them as well". Maeve said to the Maori Warrior Spirit.

Maori Warrior Spirit nods to Maeve as it will do it. "Yes Grand Master", Maori Warrior Spirit said to Maeve.

Maeve makes a portal back to Martiala as the Warrior Spirit heads to find the ranger's headquarters.

Back at the battle, the rangers are struggling with their fight against Zilenya. "What's wrong rangers, am I too much for you". Zilenya said as pummeling the rangers.

The rangers are on the ground as they are in Unity Form. "Man we really need Tess on this one". Ryder said to them.

Luke nods as he has no idea where she is. "I know, but I have tried to get in touch with her. It is like she is out of range". Luke said to them.

"We need to regroup and try to search for Tess later". Brandon said to them.

Melissa looks at them she looks at Ryder. "She is going to fire that thing again". Melissa said to them.

Carter grits his teeth as this could end very badly. "We need to do something now". Carter said to them.

As Zilenya fires her weapon at the team's, it gets deflected by a crimson ranger. "How about you leave them alone, witch". The crimson ranger said to Zilenya.

The rangers are shocked and very deeply surprised by the new ranger. "Umm, did you guys suspect this"? Monty nervously asks them.

Kelsea shakes her head as this is very surprising to her. "No but where did this ranger come from"? Kelsea asks them.

Artemis nods in agreement with Kelsea. "No clue, but I thought we are done with finished with finding rangers for the team". Artemis said to them.

Lina nods as she is thinking of the same thing. "Yeah but if there are more rangers to find then, why didn't Alexander and them tell us"? Lina asks them.

Quentin looks at Lina as he suspects something about the new arrival. "They must have there reasons I suppose". Quentin said to them.

Zilenya frowns as she looks at the crimson ranger. "I have a feeling that Maeve is still alive after so long and the one that given you that Warrior Sphere. You can't save them from me. Later rangers". Zilenya said to them as she takes off.

The rangers look at the crimson ranger. "Thanks who ever you are". Ryder said to the crimson ranger. He looks at the ranger as he may have an idea on who it is.

Brandon looks at the ranger as he is concerned about Tess. "You should come back to the Oasis and tell us who you are". Brandon said to the crimson ranger.

The crimson ranger looks at them as she does not know how to explain to them about her wild mishap in Martiala to them. "I can't rangers. I must go". The crimson ranger said to them.

Luke looks at the ranger as he frowns to the ranger. "Have you seen my sister though, it is not like her to disappear from us. Plus she missed a ranger battle". Luke said to the crimson ranger.

The crimson ranger looks at Luke as she shakes her head to them. "Your sister probably took a bit too long to get the other citizens to safety and her parents kept her from getting back". The crimson ranger said to them as she teleports away.

Ryder's eyes are dark orange as it is a lie. "Well that was strange". Monty said to them. He is very confused about it.

Carter looks at Monty as he rolls his eyes. "What give it away captain obvious"? Carter asks them.

Ryder looks at Carter as he shakes his head to him. "That crimson ranger was lying guys. I do not know why she was lying, but we should find out". Ryder said to them as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Tess has returned as she got back before them. She has a bruise on her right arm. "Woah Tess, how did you get that bruise on your arm"? Luna asks Tess.

Tess notices the bruise as it was that academy official that did it. "It is just a bruise Lina. It will heal with time". Tess said to Lina.

The teens look at each other as they are skeptical about it. "Look guys, let's be happy that Tess is back safe and sound". Kelsea said to them.

Luke looks at Kelsea as he wants to know what really happened to her. "Come on, don't you want to know where Tess has been"? Luke asks them.

All the sudden the new Lore Keeper shows up with a stack of Spirit Warrior books. "Is this a bad time"? The Lore Keeper said as the spirit of Lurre also appears to them.

The teens are surprised by the arrival. "Lurre, is that you? You became a spirit". Brandon said to Lurre. Tess sighs in relief as the heat is off of her for now.

The Spirit of Lurre nods to Brandon. "Yes, I have faded away into my spirit form. I wanted the Lore Keeper Abby to bring the Spirit Warrior books to you all and puck up the Unity Force Books". The Spirit of Lurre said to them.

The teens are surprised by Abby becoming the next Lore Keeper. They place the Unity Force books with them as they each get a book. Tess sighs as she is bit upset and jealous that there is not a book for her to read about a previous Spirit Warrior ranger. 'I guess it is my draw back from having the newest Spirit Warrior Sphere'. Tess thought to herself as she is upset and quietly leaves the Oasis.

As the teens says their good bye to Lore Keeper Abby and the Spirit of Lurre, they notice that Tess left again. "That's weird, Tess was just here". Melissa said to them. The teens look at each other as they are stumped yet again.

Luke sighs as he looks at them. "We do not need this secret keeping on the team. I will find out what is bugging and up with her". Luke said to them as he is determined to get answers from his own half sister.

End Chapter

Yeah Tess will be struggling to deal with what happened in Martiala. Plus she will be revealing that she is jealous that they will get to know about a ranger that was in the original Spirit Warrior team.

Next Chapter: Be Fierce Lina Like A Donachelli


	42. Chapter 41

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 41: Be Fierce Lina Like A Donachelli

Back at the Evil Tower, Zilenya is walking around as she is looking at the latest ranger footage. She frowns very deeply as some how the rangers got saved by a new Spirit Warrior Ranger. "I do not get it. I had those Rangers, but a new Spirit Warrior Ranger came out of no where. All of the Warrior Spirits have been counted for". Zilenya said to herself.

Zilenya went up the various warrior monster figurines that were used by Controdez. She thinks how easily she knocked the purple ranger out from ranger form. 'That purple ranger is weaker than the purple ranger that was on the original Spirit Warriors team'. Zilenya thought to herself as she sees the figurine of the mutant hunter warrior monster.

"I take it that you have picked out the figurine to send against the rangers". Ivano said to Zilenya. He looks at Zilenya as he walks in the room.

Zilenya looks at Ivano as she nods to him. "Oh yes, this is the very warrior monster that my former boss sent against the rangers when the very last ranger that joined the team long ago". Zilenya said to Ivano as she thinks back to when the team was finally completed with the purple ranger". Zilenya said to Ivano. She has a hidden plan as she plans to seek out the person that has the mark of the arrow.

Ivano nods as he sprinkles the black dust on the figurine. The figurine grows back to its normal size as the warrior monster is freed. It looks at Zilenya as it does remember her. "I am ready to serve again". The mutant hunter warrior beast said as it is ready to fight.

Zilenya nods to the warrior monster. "Your target is the purple ranger". Zilenya said to the warrior monster.

The mutant hunter warrior monster nods as it gets its orders. "It will be my pleasure". The warrior monster said to Zilenya as it leaves the Evil Tower.

It has been a day since the first appearance of the crimson ranger. The teens minus Ryder are at school. Lina sighs as she feels bad about the battle a day earlier.

Brandon looks at Lina as he is concerned about her. "Is everything ok Lina? You look really down"? Brandon asks Lina.

This catches the attention of the other teens as they look at Lina. "Yeah Zilenya is a tougher opponent than Diamanda was". Artemis said to them.

Kelsea sighs as she wants to know who is the crimson ranger. "I have to agree with Artemis. She looks like she is a true second in command of an evil villain at one point". Kelsea said to them.

Lina sighs as she looks at them. "She knocked me out of ranger form first guys. Plus our Unity forms did not have any effect on her at all". Lina said to them.

Melissa nods as she thinks back to the battle. "Yeah I mean she was able to deflect any attack from us while in Unity Form". Melissa said to them.

Quentin looks at them as he thinks of something . "Perhaps we have to earn our Spirt Warriors Star Piece in order to land any attacks on Zilenya". Quentin said to them.

Luke nods as he notices Tess as she looks kind of down since she can't earn a Spirit Warrior Star Piece like them. "Yeah although it maybe that it will be different on how we earn them this time. Think about it, when we earned our Unity Force Star Piece, we had to understand the special qualities that was within the crystal. Ryder's was courage, Carter's was love, Lina's was trust, Tess's was kindness, Brandon's was hope, Artemis's was light, Melissa was sincerity, Kelsea's was light, Monty's was friendship, Quentin's was justice, and mine was knowledge". Luke said to them.

Monty looks at Luke as he sees where he is going with it. "That's right, Ryder's, Brandon's, and Artemis's ranger ancestor was in the Unity Force team". Monty said to them.

Carter shrugs as he does see their point. "So this time, it is the Spirit Warrior team that we have to dive into. Plus my ancestor and Luke's ancestor was on that team". Carter said to them.

Kelsea nods in agreement as she looks at her crush. "Perhaps this time around, we have to learn about a particular type of warrior and the ranger that had that style". Kelsea said to them.

Tess looks at them as she sees that they are on the right track, but she does not say anything about it. 'Man, they do not have any idea how right they are'. Tess thought to herself as she has been to the Warrior Academy and got the full explanation from Maeve. "Do you guys think Ryder will be alright though? I mean he has been through a lot lately". Tess said to them as she instantly changes the subject.

Luke burrows his eyes on Tess. "Why the sudden change of the subject Tess? Plus you were the one that missed the entire battle". Luke said to Tess.

Tess looks at Luke as an argument is about to break out. "Perhaps it is time for the change of subject, Luke". Tess said to Luke.

Lina sighs as she does not like seeing her teammates argue especially it is between two siblings. "Tess, Luke was concerned about you since you did disappear". Lina said to Tess.

Tess frowns as she does not like being bossed around. "I came back safe and sound didn't it. Why are you guys still on my case about it"? Tess asks them as she tries to get out of the hot seat.

Luke looks at Tess as he wants to know where she was. "Look Tess, you may have been back safe and sound, but we did not know where you were. Sometimes, I want you to be safe, cautious, and out of trouble like Lina is". Luke said to Tess.

Tess frowns as it is a blow on her. She leaves from the table as she leaves the table and the lunchroom.

Lina frowns as she looks at Luke. Sometimes, she wants to be fierce and a bit wild like Tess is. She leave the lunchroom as well.

The teens look at Luke as this is not exactly how the conversation could have gone. "I think you took things a bit too far". Melissa said to Luke. The teens nod as they finish eating lunch.

Lina sighs as she is looking for Tess. She is not successful as she is holding a purple colored book with the warrior stance of an Amazonian.

Melissa catches up with Lina. "Hey Lina, don't mind what Luke said to Tess". Melissa said to Lina. She is being the supportive friend.

Lina looks back at Melissa as she shakes her head. "Actually, I wish I was like Tess actually. She is wild and fierce. She is free spirited and does not care to hold back on things". Lina said to Melissa.

Melissa is surprised by it. "Wow what brought this on"? Melissa asks Lina. She is a bit curious about it.

Lina looks back at Melissa as she nods to her. "It went back to when Tess first joined the team. I do not know. It is like she has that ranger sass or something". Lina said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Lina as she can see it. "You are definitely right about that Lina. Tess does have that ranger sass". Melissa said to Lina.

Lina nods to Melissa as she is mad at Luke. "Exactly", Lina said to Melissa as she went towards class.

In class, Lina is in history class as the lesson is about South America. She is trying to concentrate on the teacher's lecture, but she is pulled into a day dream.

Day Dream

Lina is walking around a South American rainforest. The first thing she notices is that she has a warrior outfit similar to an Amazonian female warrior. She looks at the outfit as it is a bit out of her comfort zone. "Ok this outfit is a bit racy for me, but where in the world am I"? Lina asks herself.

"Where is your fierce side Lina"? A female voice said to Lina.

Lina is caught off guard as she looks around for the owner of the female voice. "Hello who is there? How did you know my name"? Lina asks out there.

"I know your name because I am you". A female voice said to Lina. The owner of the voice appears to Lina as she looks just like her.

Lina is very surprised and confused by it. "How are you me exactly? I do not have a twin sister". Lina asks the warrior who is identical to her and wearing the same outfit.

The female warrior looks at Lina. "I am you from the dimension called Martiala. You are an Amazonian warrior, and we are fierce fighters as well". The female warrior said to Lina.

Lina is still confused by all of it. "I still do not understand though". Lina said to the female warrior.

The female warrior shakes her head to Lina. "The fierce that we have comes from the heart of a warrior. We are not to be messed with. The truth is, you are getting closer to the fierce side of you that it waiting to come out". The female warrior said to Lina.

Lina has a perplexed look on her face. She looks at the female warrior. "Am I really that close to release my fierce side though"? Lina asks the female warrior.

The female warrior nods to Lina. "Indeed you are Lina, in order to earn your Spirit Warrior Star Piece, you have to show your fierce in your own style not from someone who is already fierce in her own way just like Susan Donachelli did". The female warrior said to Lina.

End Daydream

Lina snaps out from her day dream as she look like she was actually paying attention in class. As the bell rings, Lina looks at the homework assignment as she gather her books. "Geez Lina, you look really out of it". Brandon said to Lina.

Lina looks at Brandon as she has an answer about the Spirit Warrior Star Piece. "Yeah, I think I know what the day dreams are based on this time. I will explain later at the Oasis". Lina said to Brandon. Brandon nods as he is curious about it.

After school at the Oasis, Ryder and the teens are in training. Tess is further away in the Oasis practicing by herself like she is learning new moves someone. Lina looks at them. "Hey guys, I got something to tell you". Lina said to them.

The teens looks at Lina as Luke sees that Tess is not there. "Wait should Tess be here to listen"? Luke asks them. He turns out as he yells for her. "Hey Tess, we got a ranger talk". Luke said to Tess.

"Just start without me", Tess said to them as she is busy learning the ways of the Maori Warrior.

The teens look at each other as it is a bit strange. "Tess, you are a part of this team. It is important that you come and listen to this". Luke said to Tess.

"Yes I do know I am a part of the team. Perhaps I can be filled in later". Tess yells to Luke. Deep down, Tess knows that she will not have something special like the others with the original Spirit Warrior Rangers.

Ryder looks at Luke as something is up. "She might be busy with something important, Luke. Plus you can always fill her in later". Ryder said to Luke.

Luke sighs as he looks at Ryder. He is still trying to figure out Tess. "Alright you may start Lina". Luke said to Lina.

Lina nods to them as she looks at the book that she read. "I got a day dream during my history class. However this time, it felt like I was transported to the Amazon River wearing an Amazonian warrior outfit. It felt kind of weird and a bit out of my comfort zone with outfits though. Anyways the weird part is when a female warrior appeared to me. It looked just like me and very identical to me but the warrior herself is a place called Martiala". Lina said to them.

The teens are a bit surprised by it. "An identical warrior who looks just like you but from a different place. It is different to say the lease". Brandon said to Lina.

Lina nods to Brandon as she did read the purple book. "Yeah plus when I read this purple book, it turns out that the original purple ranger, Susan Donachelli was the ranger that had the Fierce of an Amazonian before me". Lina said to them.

Luke looks at Lina as he figures out something. "Susan Donchelli, is that the wife of Tess's Ranger Ancestor Levi McKnight"? Luke asks Lina.

Lina nods to Luke as she shakes her head. "That's right, Levi did marry Susan. Anyways, when we get our day dreams, each one of us will met a warrior who is identical to us wearing a warrior outfit in that particular time and location". Lina said to them.

Monty nods as it does make sense. "It make sense to me. Plus we should read on them to know what we could be in for". Monty said to them.

Just as Lina says something, the alarm is going off. The teens hears the alarm including Tess. They went to the monitors as Tess has not shown up yet. "It looks like they are sending new monsters along with SHUMD". Melissa said to them.

Luke frowns as Tess is not here yet. "Come on Tess, we got a battle". Luke said to them.

Tess is looking where the location is on her other morphor. She hears her brother calling her. "I am coming". Tess yells to Luke. The teens shrug as they notice that Tess is not with them.

Tess grabs her morphor out as they just left for the battle. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Tess said as she morphs into ranger form. She heads out from the Oasis in a different way out from the other teens.

At the park, the teens are face to face with the mutant hunter warrior monster and SHUMD. Plus the Crimson Ranger is already there on the scene. "How did you beat us here anyways"? Luke asks the ranger.

The Crimson Ranger looks at Luke as they want to know the same thing. "Gee, it is called going a different way". The ranger said to them.

The teens look at each other as they grab out their morphors. "Star Descendants Online". The teens said as the crimson ranger looks at them morphing into ranger form.

The mutant hunter warrior monster looks and eyes at the purple ranger in particular as she is its main target. "SHUMD get them except the purple ranger, she is mine alone". The warrior monster said to them.

The SHUMD nods as it charges in at the Rangers. The warrior monster went in as it is starting its assault on Lina.

Lina sees the warrior monster starting to go at it on her as she is by herself and alone. She grabs her weapon out as she is not the violent type. She is still defending herself as she is being pushed back by the warrior monster.

"Oh man, she is going to get herself trapped if that thing keeps pushing on her". Melissa said to them.

The Rangers nod as they finish up on the SHUMD off. "Yeah we need to help her now". Monty said to them.

Lina is still defending herself on the mutant hunter warrior monster. She has not found an opening to fight back against him yet. 'How can I fix this position'. Lina thought to herself.

"How about focus your attacks on someone else". Carter said as he gives a kick to the monster's groin.

"Or maybe taking me on", Melissa said to the warrior monster as she punches the monster.

The mutant hunter warrior monster takes a tumble to the ground as the Rangers are defending Lina. "Why are you even defending that weak ranger anyways? Zilenya said that the purple ranger was the first to get defeated when she came to fight. That ranger is not strong enough to defeat me". The warrior monster said to them as he is making fun of Lina.

The rangers look at each other as they look at Lina. Underneath Lina's helmet, Lina is furious what the warrior monster has said about her in front of her teammate. She realizes on what must be done. "Who are you calling weak". Lina asks the warrior monster. She is starting to show her fierce side.

The rangers look at each other as something is about to happen. "Is Lina getting a bit on the fighter side"? Kelsea asks them. "I am not sure". Artemis said to Kelsea.

The warrior monster looks at Lina as it looks at her. "You are weak. Even Zilenya said that herself". The mutant hunter warrior monster said to Lina. It is laughing at her.

Lina has her fiercest look on her face. "You will not be laughing when I am the one starting to fight back with my fierce side". Lina said as she is going at it on the warrior monster.

The rangers are very surprised as they see Lina actually fighting back against the warrior monster. "Woah look at her go", Quentin said to them.

The crimson ranger nods in agreement with them. "She can be fierce when she wants to". The crimson said to them.

Just then, a strange looking bird shows up as it releases a Star Piece. The Star Piece has a Amazonian Warrior in the middle of it. Lina grabs the Star Piece. 'You have brought out your fierce side just like I said that you can do'. The female warrior said to Lina.

Lina puts the Star Piece into her Star Sword. "Star Sword Spirit Warrior Form Online", Lina said as she turns the dial to the newest Star Piece. She morphs into her Spirit Warrior Form.

Morphing Sequence

Lina is jumping around like she is in the Amazon Rainforest. She has the basic Spirit Warrior form as she has the upgraded weapon from the secondary form and the special armor in Grand Master Amazonian Form. "Star Descendants Spirit Warrior Purple Ranger". Lina said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are very surprised by the new transformation in Lina. "Ok that is very cool". Monty said to them. "I can't wait to do that myself". Luke said to them. "You and me both", Ryder said to them.

The crimson ranger looks how Lina morph into her Spirit Warrior form. The crimson ranger sighs as she won't be able to go that way like the others. 'I may have a warrior sphere of my own, but it would be nice to have a my own spirit warrior form like the others.

The warrior monster frowns as it is realizes that it will not win. "What how did you earn that? You are weak". The warrior monster said to Lina.

Lina glares at the warrior monster. "I have my own fierce side. The truth is, I can be myself with my fierce side without trying to become someone that I am not. I will follow the same way just like a Donachelli". Lina to the warrior monster.

"Star Sword Star Descendants Purple Star Amazonian Warrior". Lina said to them. She draws out the purple Star with the Amazonian Warrior in the middle. She hits it with the warrior saber side of the Sword.

As the purple star is hit by the warrior saber side, it takes off flying as it hits the mutant hunter warrior monster directly. It explodes as it is turned to black dust. The crimson ranger teleports away as the gift is over.

"Lina, I have never seen you go that fierce before". Ryder said to Lina.

Lina nods to them as she looks at Ryder. "Thanks, I had to use the fierce side that I already had. I didn't have to become just like Tess to be fierce". Lina said to them.

Brandon nods to Lina as it does make sense. He notices that the crimson ranger has already taken off. "Huh, I wonder where the crimson ranger is". Brandon said to them.

The rangers look around as they realize that the crimson ranger got away. "That's really weird for the crimson ranger taking off before us". Artemis said to them. Luke nods in agreement as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Meanwhile, Ariel is at her house as she is being bored out of mind as she is doing her homework. "Ariel dear, it is time to learn about your family ancestry". An elderly woman said to Ariel.

Ariel sighs as she is in the living room. "Grandma, why is it I have to learn this stuff. I mean should it be on the Mr. Perfect Golden Boy". Ariel said to the elderly woman who is her grandmother. She is talking about her older brother who is in college.

The grandmother shakes her head to Ariel. "It is not about you or your brother, dear. You got to see that there is more to life than being popular. This is about the saving the world from evil". The grandmother said to Ariel.

Ariel sighs as she looks at her grandmother. She has a skeptical look on her face. "The world, grandma you said that I have to learn about my family ancestry. What does it have to do with the world from evil"? Ariel asks her grandmother.

The grandmother looks at Ariel as she shakes her head to her. "We have family members who were very special warriors. Plus our ancestor stepped up to protect that arrow and used it in an important battle". The grandmother said to Ariel.

Ariel looks at her grandmother as she is skeptical about it. "Our ancestor did that, yeah right". Ariel said to her grandmother.

The grandmother shakes her head to her. "You can not ignore your destiny Ariel. Plus sooner or later, you may have to assist them in protecting the one with a special mark". The grandmother said to Ariel as she went to the kitchen.

Ariel shakes her head to her grandmother as she went to her room. She has no idea that she about to be pulled into helping the rangers and those who are not her friends.

End Chapter

Anyways, I have this chapter done. Plus things are getting very interesting with Ariel. She is about to find out that she will have to help others that are not exactly her friends.

Next Chapter: Brandon's Endurance of the Past


	43. Chapter 42

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 42: Brandon's Endurance of the Past

Back at the Evil Tower, Zilenya is looking at old battle footage of when she captured Quincy from the Spirit Warrior Rangers and when he orbs glowed when the Mark appeared on her back. She even sees the footage of when Zilenya turned Quincy evil as well.

"Looking back on evil memory lane, Zilenya", Xolicernic said to Zilenya.

Zilenya turns to Xolicernic as she nods to him. "Yes, I am curious about who might have a blood relation to Quincy Stevenson". Zilenya said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic frowns as he knew that Quincy was a female red ranger. "Why do you want to know that anyways"? Xolicernic asks Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at Xolicernic as she rolls her eyes. "That Mark that was on her back, she surpassed her 18th birthday and did not get pregnant before then like Sarahis did. That means that the mark is somewhere within her bloodline, and the mark will be changed to the Viking in 350 years". Zilenya said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks back at Zilenya as he thought of something. "Perhaps it could be within one of the Rangers and they have no idea about it". Xolicernic said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods as she has a ranger in mind. "Quincy did not even know that she had that mark on her back. Yet she endured to kept that location of the arrow from me and Controdez back then. That gold ranger must have it". Zilenya said to Xolicernic.

Zilenya leaves the room as it picks a figurine. Ivano looks at the figurine as he uses his black dust to bring it back to life. It is a warrior monster as it is ready to serve. "I am at your service". The warrior monster said to them.

"I want you to destroy the rangers starting with the gold ranger". Zilenya said to the warrior monster.

The warrior monster nods to Zilenya. "I will destroy them". The warrior monster said to them as it leaves the Evil Tower.

Back at Brandon's house, Brandon is reading his book on Cora Stevenson. He looks at the cover of the book as it has a Celtic Warrior on it. "Brandon, one of your friends is here". Raine said to him.

"I will be right down mom". Brandon said as he puts the book down on his bed. He went down stairs as he sees Luke downstairs in the living room.

"Hey Brandon", Luke said to Brandon.

Brandon looks at the blue ranger as it is a surprise to see him. "Luke what brings you here"? Brandon curiously asks Luke.

Luke looks at Brandon as he nods to himself. "I want to talk to you about my stories sister". Luke said to Brandon.

Brandon nods to Luke as he is wondering what is going on with Tess. "Sure lets talk in my room". Brandon said to Luke.

In Brandon's room, Brandon is listening to Luke. "It is not like Tess to be this distant from me. I tried to get her to talk about where she disappeared to and how she came back just like that. Whenever I try to ask her about it, either Tammy or my dad walk in the room or the subject gets easily changed". Luke said to Brandon.

Brandon looks at Luke as it is a mystery about it. "You have to get her to talk but on her terms Luke. She might not be ready to talk about it with you". Brandon said to Luke.

Luke sighs as he figures that as much. He notices Brandon's sleeve is rolled up as he sees a scar on his arm. "Woah, where did you get that scar man"? Luke asks Brandon.

Brandon looks at Luke as he notices the scar on his arm from his elbow to his shoulder. "It happen about a year ago. I do not remember much about it. The only things I do remember is walking home from school, then a strange sunlight, and passing out in someone's arms. When I came too, I was in the hospital and my parents were there. I have more scars as well". Brandon said to Luke.

Luke is very surprised by it as it sees the scars on Brandon's back, chest, arms, and legs. "Man, what ever happened to you, you must have endured it". Luke said to Brandon.

Brandon nods to Luke as he puts his shirt back on and rolled down his pants leg. "Yeah, I have been trying to remember what happened and whose arms I was in when it happened. More importantly, I have been trying to remember who did it". Brandon said to Luke.

Luke frowns as he hears that last part. "You mean someone did this to you". Luke said to Brandon as he had no clue about it.

Brandon nods to Luke as he looks at him. "Yeah, Ryder is not the only person who has been through hell". Brandon said to Luke.

Luke looks at Brandon as he can see it like that. "Are you going to tell the others about them"? Luke asks Brandon.

Brandon looks back at Luke. "One of these days yeah". Brandon said to Luke. He is wondering how to tell them when the time comes. Luke nods as he leaves the house as he went home.

Brandon sighs as he begins to read the book on Cora the Gold Spirit Warrior Ranger. 'I suppose I do have a lot in common with her when it comes to enduring things like that'. Brandon thought to himself as he is starting to day dream.

Day Dream

Brandon finds himself in Ireland as he looks around in the majestic meadow. His clothes has changed like he is dressed like a Celtic warrior. "Ok this is not exactly what I had in mind for a day dream". Brandon said to himself.

"You have endured so much in your life. You remind me so much of Cora". A male voice said to Brandon.

Brandon is caught off guard by it as he looks around for the owner of the voice. "Is someone out there, I want to see your face". Brandon said out there.

"I am right here". The male said to Brandon as he appears to him. He looks very identical to Brandon as he is wearing the same outfit as him.

Brandon is very surprised and confused by it. "Who are you and why do you look like me"? Brandon asks the guy.

The guy looks at Brandon as he nods to him. "I am actually you from Martiala. My name is Bradley. Your endurance is very powerful. Soon, you will show it to others". The guy revealed to be Bradley said to Brandon.

Brandon looks at Bradley as he nods to him. "Why do you say that I have a lot of endurance"? Brandon asks Bradley. He is curious about it.

Bradley looks at Brandon as he nods to him. "The truth is Brandon is that you are a fighter. Even when you were in deep trouble and your back is against the wall, you managed to survive a deep ordeal that has left you scars from it. In order to earn your Spirit Warrior Star Piece, you have to show the warrior monster that you never throw in the towel". Bradley said to Brandon.

Brandon looks at Bradley as he understands what he must do. "I understand that Bradley". Brandon said to Bradley as the day dream ends.

End Daydream

Brandon snaps out from the day dream as he puts the book on Cora down. "Brandon, it is time for dinner". Raine said to Brandon.

"I will be right down mom". Brandon said to Raine as he went to dinner with his family.

That night, Brandon is tossing and turning in his sleep as something is plaguing him in the worst possible way.

Dream Sequence

Brandon is walking around school as he notices that he does not know the others. "Wait a minute, this happened a year ago". Brandon said to himself as the dream is about what happened a year ago. He notices a girl being bullied by an ex boyfriend. "Come on babe, your grandmother is a crazy nut job. Please take me back". The ex boyfriend said to the girl.

The girl glares back at the ex boyfriend. "Don't you dare insult my grandmother. She means the world to me. How can I take you back when I know that you will cheat on me again. Leopards can not change their spots, Paul". The girl said to the guy named Paul.

Paul looks at the girl as he rolls his eyes at her. "You should be thanking me that you are one of the popular girls in school. Otherwise, you will be that geeky nerdy loser like the rest of the girls here, Ariel". Paul said to the girl named Ariel. He pushes her down intentionally.

"Leave her alone", Brandon said to Paul as he is defending her. Ariel is surprised to see a new guy defending her as she never met him before.

Paul glares at Brandon as he looks like he is out for blood. "So the principal's son decides to jump in when it is not needed. This is between my girl and me". Paul said to Brandon.

Brandon glares back at Paul as he is not afraid of him. "I jumped in because someone is being bullied by the likes of you. It does not matter if someone is your girlfriend, ex girlfriend, popular, or not popular. Plus she is not your girl considering that you cheated on her". Brandon said to Paul.

As the bell rings, Paul glares back at Brandon. "You will regret standing up to me, punk". Paul said to Brandon. Paul leaves the scene.

Brandon looks at Ariel as he helps her up. "Hey are you alright because you are beautiful like a mermaid"? Brandon asks Ariel as he is flirting with her.

As Ariel looks at Brandon, she could not help but blush as she has never seen a guy defending her. Plus he is being a gentleman as he helps her. "I will be fine. What's your name since you are the new guy at school". Ariel said to Brandon.

Brandon looks at Ariel as he likes that a girl is flirting with him. "My name is Brandon, Brandon Young". Brandon said to Ariel. What Brandon did not know that Paul was watching them. He and his buddies glare at Brandon as they plan to ambush him.

The scene drastically changes as Brandon is beaten up and bloodied. He passed out from the attack as he is in Ariel's arms. "Somebody please help him", Ariel said as she is screaming for help.

'The girl that you defended and who catch you from hitting the pavement is one and the same. She is the Guardian of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow. She and one other person who is on the team needs protection from the evil Zilenya and her diabolical plans'. A mysterious voice said to Brandon as the dream ends.

End Dream

Brandon shots up out of bed with a cold sweat on his forehead. He is a bit startled by the dream as he got a small glimpse of what happened. "Could it be the meanest cheerleader at school is the true guardian of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow? Plus who is the one other that needs protecting from Zilenya and her plan'? Brandon asks himself as he has something that needs to be shared with the others including Ryder.

The next afternoon, the teens are at the Oasis. "Ok Brandon, you told us that we have to be together to hear what is going on with you, and it does include me". Tess said to Brandon.

Brandon sighs as he looks at them. "Guys, this might sound crazy but I think the next Guardian to find and protect is Ariel". Brandon said to them.

The teens look at Brandon as they are speechless about it. "Ariel as in Ariel Montreal, the meanest cheerleader on campus. Why would she be a Guardian"? Kelsea asks Brandon.

Lina looks at Kelsea as she is confused by it. "Why do you suspect Ariel being a Guardian? It is the main question to ask". Lina asks Brandon.

Melissa nods as she does get the same question. "Yeah it is most unlikely person to being a guardian like Nikki is". Melissa said to them.

Brandon looks at them as he nods to them. "About a year ago, I was the new guy at school. I saw a girl being bullied and it was Ariel. The guy that was picking on her was her ex boyfriend. What I did not realize that I fell for an ambush by the guy and his crew. I was out numbered and I took a beating. The last two things I remembered before passing out was the sunlight getting a lot brighter and falling into a girl's arms. I have a suspicion that it was Ariel". Brandon said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they listen to Brandon's story. Ryder's eyes are bright orange as he is telling the truth. Carter looks at Brandon as this story is very powerful. "You must have been through serious hell and endured that kind of hell". Carter said to Brandon.

Quentin looks at Brandon as this is very angry for someone getting away with it. "Did they ever found out who did it"? Quentin asks Brandon.

Brandon shakes his head to them. "No, my memory is still fuzzy about the ambush". Brandon said to them as it is plaguing him.

Monty looks at Brandon as he feels bad for him. 'He is like another version of Ryder. He has been through hell and back'. Monty thought to himself. "Did you have a dream about it or something"? Monty asks Brandon.

Brandon looks at them as he nods to them. "It was mostly when I defend Ariel and when I was in her arms. However there was one other thing about the dream. I heard a mysterious voice telling me that Ariel and one other person who is on the team that needs to be protected from Zilenya and her diabolical plan. The voice did not tell me who it is or whyBrandon said to them.

The teens look at each other as Luke automatically thinks it is Tess. "Hold on though, another person that needs to be protected from Zilenya". Luke said to Brandon.

Artemis looks at them as it is a bit odd. "Maybe it is the crimson ranger that needs to be protected from Zilenya". Artemis said to them.

Tess looks at Artemis as she is playing it cool and not giving it away. "Maybe we have to look deeper into each member of the Spirit Warrior Ranger. Perhaps there is something about him or her that had dealt with Zilenya before". Tess said to them as it is the most logical explanation coming from the most unlikely person.

Ryder looks at Tess as he does agree with her. "Tess is right guys. Plus we may have to look into the family tree line to see if there is something else that we are missing". Ryder said to them.

Just as Luke is about to say something, the alarms are going off as it is alerting the teens. Tess manages to slip away from them as she goes out from the Oasis.

Merellie looks at the teens as it is brought up on the monitors. "It is coming from the industrial park". Merellie said to them.

Luke looks around as he sees that Tess has taken off once again. "Tess, she must have left before we figured out where the attack is coming from". Luke said to them as he is angry that Tess has taken off on them.

Ryder looks at Luke as he grabs his morphor to contact Tess.

"Hey Tess, the attack is coming from the industrial park". Ryder said to Tess.

"I am heading there now". Tess said to Ryder as she ends the conversation just like that.

The teens look at each other as it is a bit strange. "Well we better move then". Ryder said to them. They shrug as they head towards the scene.

As the Rangers arrive at the the scene, the crimson ranger is already there. "Well, the crimson ranger is already here". Artemis said to them. They grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight.

"Star Descendants Online", they said as they morph into ranger form.

The warrior monster looks at them as there are SHUMD coming at the rangers. It spots the gold ranger as it already going towards him to fight.

The rangers are stunned as the warrior monster is going at Brandon right away. "Geez it is like going after Brandon right at the get go". Carter said to them. The Rangers nod as they are fighting the warrior monster and the SHUMD.

Brandon has his Star Sword out as he is facing the warrior monster. It is like he is in the middle of an intense sword fight. The warrior monster looks very angry when one of the others is coming in for a blow to it. "You pesky rangers just stay out of my way". The warrior monster said to them as it fires an energy ray beam at them.

As the energy ray beam hits them, most of the Rangers are down except Brandon. The warrior monster frowns as it was not expecting the gold ranger to be standing back up after a blow like that. "What how can this be". The warrior monster said to them.

Brandon looks at the warrior monster. "I have more endurance than you could ever imagine. No matter what you throw at me, I will always keep going like the Celtic Warrior". Brandon said to the warrior monster as he is fired up and determined.

Just then the gold warrior bird releases its Spirit Warrior Star Piece to Brandon, it lands in Brandon's hands as the other are weakly getting up. "Guys look", Melissa said to them.

Brandon puts the new Star Piece into his Star Sword. "Star Sword Spirit Warrior Form", Brandon said as he turns the dial to the new Star Piece on his sword.

Morphing Sequence

Morphing Sequence

Brandon is charging in around like he is in the Ireland holding a Celtic Sword. He has the basic Spirit Warrior form as he has the upgraded weapon from the secondary form and the special armor in Grand Master Celtic Form. "Star Descendants Spirit Warrior Gold Ranger". Brandon said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe as Brandon has earned his Star Piece before Artemis. "Why did he earn his Star Piece before Artemis? I mean I thought they would earn it together like with Unity Force". Melissa said to them. They are confused by it as they do not know why. "Maybe the special thing does not lie within the gold and silver this time". The crimson ranger said to them.

Luke looks at the Crimson Ranger as he wonders why the ranger would say that. 'As much it is the most logical explanation, why would the crimson ranger would say that'? Luke asks himself as he wants answers about the crimson ranger.

The warrior monster glares at the gold ranger. "You will regret ensuring that". The warrior monster said to Brandon. It fires the same energy ray beam at him again.

Brandon uses his weapon as he cuts it is half. It is not effective against him as he is ready to finish it off. "You will not harm my friends any more slime face. My endurance will always be my strength". Brandon said to the warrior monster.

"Star Sword Star Descendants Gold Star Celtic Warrior". Brandon said to them. He draws out the Gold Star with the Celtic Warrior in the middle. He hits it with the warrior saber side of the Sword.

As the gold star takes off, it swings wildly as it hits the warrior monster. It hits the warrior monster directly at the chest. "Nooo", the warrior monster said as it is destroyed and turned to black dust.

As the teens got up to be with Brandon, the Crimson Ranger also takes off on them. "That was great Brandon", Lina said to Brandon. "Yeah you really kept going like nothing could stop you". Melissa said to Brandon.

Kelsea notices that the crimson ranger is gone. "Looks like we missed the crimson ranger again". Kelsea said to them. The teens sighs as they want to know who it is.

Ryder looks at them as he notices how Luke wants to know who it is. "We will figure out who the crimson ranger is eventually. For right now, let's head back to Oasis". Ryder said to them.

Monty nods as he can agree with that. "Yeah, let's hold off solving the mystery of the crimson ranger for another time". Monty said to them. The teens rolls their eyes as they teleport away from the battle for the Oasis.

Meanwhile back at Ariel's house, Ariel is in her room thinking about when she saw her ex boyfriend and his buddies beating up on Brandon. She sighs as she remembers from the very moment that it happened.

Flashback

Ariel is heading towards her house as she hears a group of voices. From a moment, it sounds like a terrible fight is happening. "What's wrong, are you getting too weak to face all of us at once". A male voice said to someone.

It is Paul's voice that Ariel hears as she is angry. She rushes over as she sees Paul and his buddies hurting Brandon. "Hey knock it off". Ariel said to them. She is furious as she hates that they are hurting a guy that defended her earlier that same day.

Paul looks at Ariel as he realizes that his own ex girlfriend is there. "Ariel babe, we are teaching him a lesson that he won't forget". Paul said to Ariel.

Ariel glares at Paul as she is furious with him. Plus something within her sparks the lighting within her. "If you ever harm him or his friends ever again, you will wish you did not regret me". Ariel said to Paul and his buddies. For the oddest of reasons, she feels connected to Brandon.

Paul and his buddies gets really spooked and scared as they run off. "Let's get out of here man". One of the buddies said to Paul.

Paul looks at Ariel as he is wondering why she would defend him. "If you tell anyone about this, I will personally get back at you, Ariel". Paul said to Ariel as he runs off.

Brandon passed out as he is about to hit the pavement. Ariel catches him just in time. "Help, can anyone help him please", Ariel said to herself.

Not long after, the police and an ambulance shows up to take Brandon to the hospital. Close by a young man sees who it is was that attacked Brandon. Just as Ariel gets a small glimpse of him, the young man gets away.

End Flashback

Ariel sighs to herself as she is thinking about Brandon. 'Brandon, I do not know why I went over to you that day. I should have reported them a year ago so you could have gotten justice that you truly deserve'. Ariel thought to herself as she is holding a painful revelation.

End Chapter

The revelation about Ariel will be coming out at the end of the arc. Plus what the crimson ranger said about the special thing of Spirit Warriors does not lie within the gold and silver rangers is true.

Next Chapter: The Loyalty Knight Challenge vs the Crimson Ranger


	44. Chapter 43

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 43: The Loyalty Knight Keeps the Crimson's Secret

At the Evil Tower, Zilenya frowns as the Rangers has defeated another monster. She realizes that she needs to figure out who has some blood connection to the red Spirit Warrior Ranger. 'Which ranger it is that has that blood connection to the red ranger'? Zilenya asks herself as she looks at the footage of the most recent ranger battle. She realizes that she needs the family trees of the original spirit warrior rangers as it will give her some sort of clue on who it is.

Xolicernic looks at Zilenya as he notices the scheming expression on Zilenya's face. "Still thinking about that plan you have", Xolicernic said to Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at Xolicernic as she nods to him. "On top of it, I am trying to figure out who is the crimson ranger is. It would explain why that Navy ranger is not with them". Zilenya said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Zilenya as he knows that the ancestor of the navy ranger is his human son Levi. "What is the likely hood that the navy ranger and the crimson ranger is one and the same person"? Xolicernic asks Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at Xolicernic as it is something to consider greatly. "You know the navy ranger did not stand a chance against me or any of the warrior monsters, but all the sudden the crimson ranger can fight back against them. You might be on to something about it". Zilenya said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Zilenya as he nods to her. "Exactly", Xolicernic said to Zilenya as he walks out of the room. He is thinking about other things.

Zilenya looks at figurine as it was one of warrior monster's that targeted the original white spirit warrior ranger. "Howis this for a test of loyalty". Zilenya said to herself.

Ivano looks at the figurine that Zilenya chosen. He sprinkles the black dust on it. The figurine transforms back to normal size. "I am ready to fight and destroy those rangers". The warrior monster said as it is very aggressive monster.

Zilenya nods to the warrior monster. "Good and go attack the rangers, make sure that you go after the white and crimson rangers". Zilenya said to the warrior monster.

The warrior monster nods as it has a good idea on who to attack. "Yes my mistress", the warrior monster said as it heads out from the Evil Tower.

At Angel Grove High, Kelsea sighs as she is sitting in her freshman class. She is wondering about the identity of the crimson ranger. She shrugs as the debate about the next Guardian and the identity of the said guardian. 'Man we got a crimson ranger that constantly takes off after the battle is over. Plus we got a guardian to find that could be the meanest cheerleader in the entire school'. Kelsea thought to herself.

Kelsea looks at the white covered book with a knight on the cover of it. She has read it at home. 'So the white spirit warrior ranger is Loyalty of a Knight'. Kelsea thought to herself. She looks at Tess as she is notices the bruise on her arm still there. 'That bruise is healing but it makes me wonder where in the world she got it'. Kelsea thought to herself.

As class is over, Kelsea gets the prefect opportunity to talk to Tess. "Hey Tess", Kelsea said to Tess.

Tess looks at the white ranger as she nods to her. "Hey Kelsea, what's up"? Tess asks Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Tess as she wants to know. "Is there a reason why you have not told us what happened when you disappeared"? Kelsea asks Tess.

Tess looks at Kelsea as she rolls her eyes at her. "I have been getting this question a lot from Luke, but now I am getting it from you as well". Tess said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Tess as she taken back by it. "Come on Tess, we just do not know what happened to you. You have been acting very weird at the Oasis. Plus there is a crimson ranger who has been with us". Kelsea said to Tess.

Tess looks at Kelsea as she does not want to talk about it. "Maybe I just do not want to talk about it with anyone at this time Kelsea. It sounds like this is something that Luke cooked up with and talked to you into talking to me". Tess said to Kelsea. She is getting very mad at her.

Kelsea is taken back by it as she looks at Tess. "Luke did not ask me about it. This is my own doing". Kelsea said to Tess.

Tess looks at Kelsea as she does not believe her. "Sure he didn't Kelsea", Tess said to Kelsea as she walks away as she is very hot headed at the moment.

The other teens notice the talk ending as Brandon went up to Kelsea. "I take it things did not go so well". Brandon said to Kelsea.

Kelsea shakes her head to Brandon as she looks at Luke. "No she thinks that you talked me into talking to Tess about it Luke". Kelsea said to them.

The teens look at Luke as they have that knowing look. "I have been trying to get her to talk but it not going so well". Luke said to them.

The teens shake their heads as it maybe something to do on her terms. "We should not push her to tell us what happened guys. If it pushed too far, Tess could snap at us". Lina said to them.

Melissa nods as she agrees with Lina. "I am with Lina on this guys. I am letting Tess tell us on her own terms". Melissa said to them.

Carter nods as he does care about Tess. "Yeah plus I do not want to be on the receiving end of her snap". Carter said as he is making it very clear.

Monty and Quentin nod in agreement with Carter. "Yeah I know not to make a girl like Tess mad". Monty said to them. "Yeah", Quentin said to them.

Luke sighs as he still wants to know about it. He looks at Kelsea as she maybe the only one that is into finding out the truth. "So Kelsea are you with me to discover the truth"? Luke said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Luke as she is not sure what she should do. "I do want to discover the truth just not in a sneaky way". Kelsea said to Luke. She walks away as she has deep thought about it. As she is heading towards her next class, Kelsea gets a day dream of her own.

Day Dream

Kelsea is walking around like she is in England. She is getting the feeling that she is being watched by a white knight who looks just like her. "Are you loyal to your teammates"? A female knight said to Kelsea.

Kelsea is caught off guard as she looks like she is seeing double. "Are you my lost long twin or something"? Kelsea asks the female knight.

The female knight shakes her head to Kelsea. "No but I am you from Martiala. My name is Kelly. You must understand that loyalty to your teammates is very important". Kelly said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Kelly as things are making sense. "I am loyal to my teammates and my team. Why are you bringing it up"? Kelsea asks Kelly.

Kelly looks at Kelsea as she nods to her. "Loyalty of the Knight is what the white Spirit Warrior Ranger is all about Kelsea. The White Spirit Warrior Ranger was Callum. His loyalty was on a royal class of his own. You must not out your teammate on a secret that she is keeping. Let her reveal her secret in her own terms". Kelly said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Kelly as she is trying to understand it. "So you are saying that I must be loyal to my friend and not sell her out to those that want to know a secret". Kelsea said to Kelly. She is starting to understand it.

Kelly nods to Kelsea as she is learning about it. "That's correct Kelsea, in order to earn your Spirit Warrior Star Piece you have to keep a secret that your friend has until she is ready to tell the others". Kelly said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods to Kelly as she understands the assignment. "I understand". Kelsea said to Kelly as the day dream ends.

Day dream ends

Kelsea nods as she looks at her books. 'I have to keep a secret until she is ready to tell the others'. Kelsea thought to herself as she thinks about Tess.

After school, the teens are at the Oasis as they are training. Kelsea looks at Tess who is training by herself away from the others. She sighs as she bites the bullet. She notices a strange warrior with her. "Tess, who is that with you"? Kelsea asks Tess.

The strange Maori Warrior looks at Kelsea. Tess looks at Kelsea as her secret is about to come out. "Kelsea", Tess said as she is caught off guard.

Kelsea looks at Tess as she needs an explanation. "Tess, I am not going to get Luke or the others over here. You can confide in me with what ever it is that happened. I am your friend and teammate. I am starting to understand why you don't have a special book to learn about and why your Star Sword does not work on Zilenya and warrior monsters. You don't have an original Spirit Warrior Ranger within you do you". Kelsea said to Tess.

Tess sighs as she looks at Kelsea. The Maori Spirit Warrior nods to Kelsea. "You are correct new knight. I am the Maori Warrior Spirit". The Maori Warrior Spirit said to Kelsea.

Tess looks at Kelsea as she nods to her. "That day when I disappeared, I ended up in a place called Martiala. It turns out that the Maori Warrior is a lost warrior that returned. I earned this warrior sphere and earned this morphor. While I was over there, I met one of the original mentors of the Spirit Warrior Rangers. I went over to the Warrior Academy and fired this arrow thing that said that I am a Maori Warrior Student. Tenacity of the Maori is my motto sort of speak. This bruise on my arm came from an idiotic office that thought that I was a student there who was skipping school. It took Maeve to realize that I was very lost and confused. When I came back, I have been trying to figure out how to tell you guys about it. Luke is breathing down my neck about it, and he has been pushing me to tell about it. I rather tell them when I am ready to explain". Tess said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Tess as she had no idea that's what happened to her. "No wonder you have been acting like this. This is your secret Tess. It is not my place to tell them". Kelsea said to Tess.

As Tess smiles back at Kelsea, the alarm is going off as it is alerting them to the battle. "Sounds like trouble is making its ugly return". Tess said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods to Tess as the two grab their morphors out. "Star Descendants Online", Kelsea said as she morphs into ranger form. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Tess said as she morphs into ranger form. The two of them heads out together.

As they get to the battle scene, the other rangers see that Kelsea is with the crimson ranger. "I was wondering if you were with her". Ryder said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods to Ryder as the crimson ranger nods to him. "Yeah we talked about stuff but now it is time to deal with the ugly of the day". Kelsea said to them.

The crimson ranger nods as she sees her teammates morphing into Star Descendant form. "Exactly", the crimson ranger said to them.

The warrior monster looks at them as it spots the white and crimson rangers. "You two are my first targets of the day". The warrior monster said to them as it is starting to go at it on them.

As the fight is getting started, the rangers notice that the warrior monster is being really aggressive towards Kelsea and the crimson ranger. "Is it just me or doing that monster is more aggressive towards them but not as aggressive at us"? Luke asks them as he lands a blow on the warrior monster.

Quentin nods as he is getting that as well. "Yeah but something is got to give eventually". Quentin said to them. The rest of the Rangers nod as they could not help but wonder who the crimson ranger truly is.

The warrior monster looks at them like everything is in place. "Now I will know who you really are and will finish you off first". The warrior monster said to them as it is charging in at the crimson ranger.

Kelsea frowns as she notices that the warrior monster has sharp claws. "How about not today, and the secret is not yours to reveal. As a friend, I have the loyalty to her to keep it a secret". Kelsea said to the warrior monster. "Crimson jump over it". Kelsea said to the crimson ranger.

The crimson ranger nods to Kelsea as she notices that the warrior monster is coming in really fast. She flips over the warrior monster. The warrior monster sees what is happening as it gets its claw stuck in the tree.

The rangers are grinning as Kelsea got the monster to get itself stuff. "WHAT THIS SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING". The warrior monster said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at the monster. "A lesson on loyalty is that you have to earn it". Kelsea said to the warrior monster.

Just then a white bird drops the white Spirit Warrior Star Piece to Kelsea. The teens are in awe of it as Luke is realizing that Kelsea knows who the crimson ranger is and will not out the person because of her loyalty to the person. She puts the Star Piece into her star Sword. "Star Sword Spirit Warrior Form", Kelsea said as she is going Spirit Warrior form.

Morphing Sequence

Kelsea is charging in around like she is in the England holding a sword. She has the basic Spirit Warrior form as she has the upgraded weapon from the secondary form and the special armor in Grand Master Knight Form. "Star Descendants Spirit Warrior White Ranger". Kelsea said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are in awe that Kelsea has earned her Star Piece. "Wow that's cool", Artemis said to them.

The warrior monster looks at the ranger like it is stuck between a rock and a hard place. "What", The warrior monster said to them.

Kelsea turns around as she is ready to finish this up. "You are no longer going to get to me or my friend here. Star Sword White Knight Star", Kelsea said as she draws a white star with a knight in the middle. She hits the star with her Star Sword.

As the white Star takes off, it flies towards at the warrior monster. It hits the monster directly as it is destroyed as it turns to black dust.

The rangers went up to Kelsea as another battle is over. "How did you find the crimson ranger? Plus did you find out who it is"? Luke asks Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Luke as he is not going to give it up. "It is not my secret or place to tell Luke". Kelsea said to Luke.

The teens look at each other as they realize that the crimson ranger told Kelsea in complete confidence. "She is right guys. If the crimson ranger wants to tell us when she or he is ready, it is his other business". Brandon said to them.

The crimson ranger nods as it takes off. Luke sighs as he wants to know the identity of the ranger. "We will know when the time is right". Monty said to Luke. Luke looks at Monty as he nods to him as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Meanwhile, Ariel is with her grand grandmother as she is cleaning up the house. "Ariel, I think it is time for you to tell the police the truth about what happened on that day to the young man who was attacked". The grandmother said to Ariel.

Ariel look at her grandmother as she shakes her head. "But why grandma, you know what will happen if I do tell the truth". Ariel said to her grandmother.

The woman shakes her head to Ariel. "You have to let go his control on you with the popularity that you seem to have. The courage to do it will be from the solider". The grandmother said to Ariel as she continues to clean.

Ariel is confused as she does not know who or what her grandmother means by it. "Ok grandma if you say so". Ariel said as she heads up to her room.

End Chapter

I have my reasons to keep the identity of the crimson ranger hidden. Plus I will reveal it when the timing is impeccable and perfect.

Next Chapter: Monty Makes a Stand of Courage


	45. Chapter 44

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 44: Monty Makes a Stand of Courage

Back at the Evil Tower, Zilenya is preparing her plan to get to the rangers. 'I got a crimson ranger to deal with, a ranger that may have some of the original red spirit warrior ranger bloodline within to find the mark, and plus there is a Guardian that needs to be tracked down and make him or her tell me where the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow is'. Zilenya thought to herself. She decides to go under cover like she used to back in the day. "I will have to go undercover to find out things for myself". Zilenya said to herself as she picks a figurine to attack the rangers. She also leaves the Tower.

Ivano looks at the figurine that she chose as he sprinkles black dust on it as it grows back to normal size. "Go, attack, and destroy the rangers". Ivano said to the jumblo warrior monster.

The jumblo warrior monster nods as it gets its orders. "It will be my pleasure to get back at that green ranger". Jumblo warrior said to Ivano as it leaves the Evil Tower.

That night at Monty's house, it is pretty much a normal night at the McFarland house. Monty is reading the book about the green spirit warrior ranger by the name Luke Ford. 'Man he must have a lot of courage to face stuff'. Monty thought to himself as he thinks about the stuff that Brandon told them about his attack. Plus he is even thinking about Ryder as well as he is dealing with his ordeal. "How am I suppose to have the courage to face things when Brandon and Ryder had the courage to face their worst nightmare? Plus everyone is thinking about the identity of the crimson ranger. Kelsea seems to know who it might be". Monty said to himself. He lays in bed as he is looking at the ceiling of his room as he is drifted into a day dream.

Day dream

Monty is on a battle field what it looks like it took place in America as he looks like a solider. "Ok maybe I have been eating too much junk food". Monty said to himself as he is confused by it.

All the sudden, Monty notices another solider appearing to him as he looks just like him. "Hello Montgomery, you should have no reason to be in fear of me". The solider said to Monty.

Monty looks like his mind is completely blown. "Umm just one question, who are you and why do you look like me"? Monty asks the solider.

The solider looks at Monty as he nods to him. "I am actually you from the dimension called Martiala. My name is Mo". The solider named Mo said to Monty.

Monty looks at Mo as he is starting to get it. "Ok you are actually me from Martiala. This is something that I will have to get use to". Monty said to Mo.

Mo nods to Monty as he looks at him. "Yes, the thing about courage is that it comes from within, and it is the same courage that you have to face your fears". Mo said to Monty.

Monty looks at Mo as he has a couple of things in mind. "Well, there is a lot that's going on within my team. There is the secret identity of the crimson ranger to figure out. Brandon told us about the crazy attack that happened a year ago. Plus Ryder is dealing with the ordeal that he has been through as well. Plus there is a Guardian that we need to find as well. Having all of that does make me nervous". Monty said to Mo.

Mo nods to Monty as he looks at him. "Having a lot of stuff going on within your team can get anyone jumbled up. You have to be a supportive friend to those that are dealing with things. Finding out who people truly are can be scary, but you do have the courage to find out the truth". Mo said to Monty.

Monty nods to Mo as he is starting to understand it. "I see then", Monty said Mo. He looks at the solider as he is listening to him.

Mo nods to Monty as he has one final thing to say. "In order to earn your Star Piece, you have to make a stand for the Guardian of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow from the one that is choosing the warrior monsters". Mo said to Monty.

Monty looks at Mo as this will be a challenge. "I understand", Monty said to Mo. He is realizing that finding the newest Guardian is very important as the day dream ends.

Day Dream Ends

Monty snaps out from his day dream as he does have some time to hang out with his friends before dinner. He grabs his phone as he texts Luke. It is not long that Monty gets a reply to let him come over. He quickly runs out from the house.

"Hey little bro, where are you off too"? Rory asks Monty.

Monty looks back at his older brother. "I have things to take care of". Monty said to Rory. He takes off as he leaves Rory in the dust. Rory looks at his younger brother as he is wondering what he is hiding from him.

At Luke's house, Luke sees the green ranger coming in to hang out. "Hey Monty, what's going on"? Luke asks Monty. He notices that something is up.

Monty looks at Luke as they went up to his room. "We need to know who the next Guardian is really quick". Monty said to Luke.

Luke looks at Monty as this is not about the crimson ranger. "The next Guardian why"? Luke asks Monty. He is wondering about who the next Guardian.

Monty looks at Luke as he is going to tell him. "The one that has been choosing the warrior monsters, she is targeting the next Guardian. I have to make a stand for this Guardian against her". Monty said to Luke.

Luke looks at Monty as it is something that he must do. "That person that has been sending those warrior monsters is Zilenya. That witch is after that crimson ranger too. I just don't understand why Tess refuses to tell me what happened that day". Luke said to Monty.

Monty nods to Luke as something pops into his mind. "Hold on though, Tess could not land a single blow with her Star Sword when we first warrior monster that the evil forces send against us. Do you think it's possible that Tess gotten a Spirit Warrior power of her own so she won't be a sitting duck"? Monty asks Luke.

Luke looks at Monty as it is a strong possibility. "Yeah, it makes sense though before Tess could not land a single blow on them or Zilenya". Luke said to Monty.

Monty nods as he has to talk to Tess. "If that is true, how do you plan to confront Tess about it"? Monty asks Luke.

Luke looks at Monty as he is not sure about it. "I am not sure about it Monty. Tess and I rarely get along as is. Plus she will get defensive with me about anything". Luke said to Monty.

Monty looks at Luke as he thinks of something. "Maybe you can ask Tess nicely not get defensive with you". Monty said to Luke.

Luke gives Monty a look like it is impossible to do. "I do not know Monty but it is a way to get through to her". Luke said to Monty as it is a possible way.

As they are talking, Tess overheard the conversation as she knows that she does get defensive with Luke. 'Looks like Monty is starting to figure it out'. Tess thought to herself as she notices the green ranger leaving for his house.

The next day at school, Monty is heading towards class he bumps into Ariel. "Geez, is today national let's bump into people that you have no business bumping into"? Ariel asks Monty.

Monty looks at Ariel as he shakes his head to her. "No it just a simple accident. There is no need to get upset over". Monty said to Ariel.

The bully known as Paul walks over to them. "What are you doing talking to my girl? You are one of those guys that hangs out with the principal's golden boy". Paul said to Monty.

Monty looks at Paul as he turns to him. "So what if I do hang out with Brandon. He is my friend. Plus you must be on a high horse over the fact I accidentally bumped into Ariel. She has a name". Monty said to Paul.

Paul glares at Monty as this is getting like when Brandon stand up to him. "You do sound like Brandon as well. You will regret crossing me". Paul said to Monty as he walks away from him as he plans to attack him.

Ariel sighs as she looks at him. "Why couldn't you just walk away from Paul and went on your way"? Ariel asks Monty. She grabs her books.

Monty turns to Ariel as he is putting two and two together. "Did this happen before with Brandon"? Monty asks Ariel.

Ariel is caught off guard by it as she realizes that her secret is about to come out. "What, don't be ridiculous, just watch your back". Ariel said to Monty as she goes to class.

Monty frowns as he is getting the feeling that there is more than what she is telling him. Brandon and the others went up to Monty. "You ok Monty"? Quentin asks Monty.

Monty looks at Quentin as he nods to him. "I will be fine guys. I think your attacker still goes to school here, Brandon". Monty said to Brandon.

Brandon looks at Monty as he is caught off guard. "Are you sure about that"? Brandon asks Monty.

Monty nods to Brandon as the others are wondering about it. "I am 60% sure about this Brandon". Monty said to Brandon.

The girls look at each other as they don't want anything bad to happen to their teammate. "Will you be careful though"? Lina asks Monty.

Monty looks at Lina as he can see the concern look on her face. "I will be careful Lina. I will see you guys later". Monty said to them.

Melissa looks at them as she shakes her head. "What I want to know is how they let an attacker is doing here at school"? Melissa asks them.

Brandon looks at them as he could not identify his attackers from a year ago. "I couldn't pick them out from a line up or a photo book". Brandon said to them.

Artemis looks at Brandon as she shakes her head. "We got to protect Monty from this guy. There is no way we will lose him". Artemis said to them.

Carter nods to them as Kelsea and Tess look at each other. "Exactly", Carter said to them. The teens nod as they plan to have Monty's back in case anything happens. "We should tell Ryder as well". Kelsea points it out to them. Brandon nods as he does not want anything to happen to Monty.

After school, Monty is walking out of school as he spots Ariel. She is about to part ways from her friends. He has a sinking feeling that someone is close by. "Ariel hold up", Monty said to Ariel.

Ariel turns as she looks at Monty. "What, why are you so interested into talking to me"? Ariel asks Monty. She has her arms crossed as she has no idea on what is going to happen.

All the sudden, Zilenya, the jumblo warrior monster and SHUMD appears at them. "I never knew that a human like you would become a Guardian". Zilenya said to Ariel.

Ariel frowns as Monty looks at her. She looks like she is ready to fight. "Yeah I am what's it to you fugly witch hag". Ariel said to Zilenya.

Zilenya has an evil grin on her face. "I will personally destroy you before you can even give them that arrow that ended me". Zilenya said to Ariel.

Ariel looks at Zilenya as she is truly getting scared. Monty frowns as he realizes that he has to make that stand for Ariel. "If you want to get to her you have to go through me, she maybe one of the meanest girls in school. However she is a special guardian that has to be protected from the likes of you". Monty said to Zilenya.

The others arrive at the scene as they are ready to morph. Tess notices that the others are around as she planning to keep them in their toes. She grabs her Star Descendant morphor instead of her other morphor. "He will not be alone for it either". Ryder said to Zilenya.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Zilenya frowns as all the teens are there now. "Well it seems that you all really got here before I could do any damage. Jumblo get them now. The Guardian is mine". Zilenya said to the Jumblo Warrior monster.

The warrior monster known Jumblo nods to Zilenya as it is starting its assault on the rangers. Ariel frowns as Zilenya is going on her.

Ryder frowns as this is about to get ugly. "Monty, you make sure to keep Ariel safe from Zilenya while we deal with the warrior monster of the day". Ryder said to Monty.

Monty nods to Ryder as he looks at him. "You got it Ryder". Monty said to Ryder. He looks at Ariel as they start running from Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at them as it is turning into a chase. "I am not letting my prize get away from me". Zilenya said as she is after Ariel and Monty.

Ariel and Monty are running as Zilenya is firing energy beams at them. "Ariel get behind me". Monty said to Ariel. He is grabbing his Star Sword out.

Ariel looks at Monty as she is confused by it. "What are you doing"? Ariel asks Monty as she is wondering how this is even happening.

Monty turns to her as he is ready to make the stand to protect Ariel. "Ariel, I am going to make a stand to protect you. I have the courage to face her and protecting you". Monty said to Ariel.

Ariel looks at Monty as he is fighting Zilenya. 'He defended me when I needed it most. It is just like when Brandon defended me when he was the new guy at school'. Ariel thought to herself as she remembers what her grandmother told her.

Zilenya looks at the green ranger as she is annoyed by it. "Why are you getting in my way when it's her that I want"? Zilenya asks Monty.

Monty glares at Zilenya as he has enough of it. "She maybe the a meanest cheerleader at school, but I will not let you get to her or hurt her". Monty said to Zilenya as he is making that stand to her.

A green warrior bird arrives at the scene as it drops the Spirit Warrior Star Piece to Monty. Monty puts the Star Piece into his Star Sword. "Lets turn the tide solider style, Star Descendants Spirit Warrior Form", Monty said as he turns the dial to the Spirit Warrior Form.

Morphing Sequence

Monty is standing like a solider in America. He has the basic Spirit Warrior form as he has the upgraded weapon from the secondary form and the special armor in Grand Master Solider Form. "Star Descendants Spirit Warrior Green Ranger". Monty said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Zilenya frowns as she sees Monty achieving his Spirit Warrior Form. The monster is giving the others trouble "I will be back rangers". Zilenya said to them as she teleports away.

Monty frowns as he notices that the monster is giving his teammates a hard time. "Hey ugly, you don't mess with my friends". Monty said as he is powering up his weapon.

"Star Sword Green Star Solider", Monty said as he draws a green star with the soldier in the middle. As he hits the star with the other part of the sword, the star is taking off as it hits the Jumblo Warrior Monster.

The jumblo warrior monster gets hit by the star directly to the chest. It gets destroyed as it turns to black dust. The Rangers sigh as he warrior monster got defeated. "That thing was tougher than it looks". Tess said to them.

Ariel went towards them as she has been through a lot today. "Umm are you guys suppose to erase my memory of today or something"? Ariel asks them.

Ryder looks at Ariel as he senses that she is a Guardian. "No, but you do need to come with us to the Oasis". Ryder said to Ariel.

Ariel nods to them as she has no choice in the matter. "I understand", Ariel said to them. The Rangers nod as they teleport to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the rangers are back as they are back in civilian form. Ariel is surprised as she learns who the rangers are. A new golden branch appears and grows on the ranger family tree. Merielle went towards the teens as she spot the new tree branch. "Welcome to the Oasis Ariel, follow me to this tree. You can see who your family ancestor is". Merielle said to Ariel.

Ariel nods to Merielle as she puts her hand on the Ranger Family Tree. As the gold Elemental Fusion lighting symbol lights up, it point towards a golden tree branch. "Ok that is too cool, but why is my tree branch in a different color than the other tree branches"? Ariel asks them.

"I can answer that. Our branches are in a golden color because our ancestor became a special guardian over a special weapon". Nikki said to Ariel. She walk towards her.

Ariel looks at Nikki as she is surprised to see that she is here at the Oasis. "Nikki, what are you doing here"? Ariel asks Nikki.

Nikki looks at Ariel as she nods to her. "I am a Guardian as well. My special job is to protect the Sword of Uniatlantica until it is time for the rangers to use it". Nikki said to Ariel.

Ariel nods as this is a lot getting use to. "Wow, I was not expecting to be here or knowing that they are rangers". Ariel said to Nikki.

Merielle looks at Ariel as she has a guardian pendant necklace in her hands. "Ariel this is for you. I want you to wear this at all times". Merielle said to Ariel as she hands the necklace.

Ariel looks at the necklace as it has a guardian symbol with an arrow in the middle. "This actually looks cool". Ariel said to Merielle as she put the necklace around her neck. She looks at the teens as she knows a few of them but not all of them.

Ryder looks at Ariel as he nods to her. "Well Ariel, my name is Ryder, and I am the red ranger and leader of the team". Ryder said to Ariel.

Ariel nods as she looks at Ryder. "It is nice to meet you. I suppose I can't tell others about you guys being rangers huh"? Ariel asks them.

The teens shake their heads to Ariel. "No it is to protect friends and family". Merielle said to Ariel. Ariel nods as she looks at them. "I understand". Ariel said to them.

As Ariel is getting to know them, Melissa is having some doubts as she is wondering who Ariel truly is.

End Chapter

This chapter and the next chapter will not have the focus on who the crimson ranger is, but it will pick up again in the chapter after that.

Next Chapter: The Strength of Doubt


	46. Chapter 45

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 45: Strength VS Doubt

Back at the Evil Tower, Zilenya frowns as her plan getting to the Guardian of the Grand Master Spirit Arrow is a complete bust. She looks at the footage of the ranger battle as she notices that the crimson ranger was there, but not the crimson ranger. "I am intrigued that the crimson ranger was not there. Was it because the other rangers was there at the fight or the actual crimson ranger did not have enough time to get away to morph". Zilenya said to herself.

Zilenya looks at her newest concerns as it is getting to the one that is connected to the Red Elemental Saint and finding out who the crimson ranger is. "If I can not get to that guardian, I might as well refocus on on the crimson ranger and the one that has connection to the one with the mark. Zilenya said to herself as she comes up with a new plan.

That evening, Melissa sighs as she is reading the book on Abby Yucom Decker. She is in the living room as her brother went up to her. "Is it the second book that you are reading"? Owen asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at her older brother as she puts the book down. "Yeah what are you doing home anyways"? Melissa asks Owen.

Owen sits down next to Melissa. "I am home for the weekend sis". Owen said to Melissa.

Melissa sighs as she looks at Owen. "You know that mom and dad would be all over you". Melissa said to Owen.

Owen looks at his younger sister. "Yeah plus I have heard about a new ranger, the crimson ranger". Owen said to Melissa.

Melissa gives a look to Owen as she does not know who the crimson ranger is. "Yeah I heard that this ranger comes to help and leaves once the danger is over". Melissa said to Owen. She sighs as she is thinking about Ariel.

Owen looks at Melissa as he spots something is off. "Is something is bothering you"? Owen asks Melissa.

Melissa turns to Owen as she nods to him. "How can a mean person becoming a helpful ally and friend"? Melissa asks Owen.

Owen looks at Melisssa as he has a skeptical brow. "Is someone you know becoming an ally"? Owen asks Melissa.

Melissa nods to Owen as she looks at him. "Yeah, it just feels weird and awkward. At the same time, I have some doubt about her". Melissa said to Owen.

Owen looks at Melissa as he has some advice for her. "You don't know if you can trust her because how she is mean to others". Owen said to Melissa.

Melissa nods to Owen as he figured it out so easily. "Yeah, I do have doubt about her". Melissa said to Owen.

Owen nod to Melissa as he got through to her. "Maybe you should talk to your friends about it". Owen said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as it is something to do. "I will defiantly do that. Thanks Owen". Melissa said to Owen.

During dinner, Melissa is eating dinner with her family. She sighs as her parents are happy to see Owen home. They are doting over him as she gets distracted with a day dream at the dinner table.

Day dream

Melissa is walking around in an area like it is feudal Japan as Samurai Warriors are walking around with their katana swords by their sides. She is perplexed by it as she is wondering how she got sent here.

"The doubt you have is the enemy, Melissa", a Samurai warrior said to Melissa as she looks just like her. She appears to her.

Melissa is caught off guard as she looks at the warrior. "Woah do I have some sort of long lost twin sister or something"? Melissa asks the Samurai warrior.

The warrior shakes her head to Melissa. "No, I am actually you from Martiala. My name is Melanie. You are doubting others. It is the same thing as judging a person by its cover". The warrior named Melanie said to Melissa.

Melissa has a skeptical look on her face. "I do not know how Ariel can be a good guardian when she has been mean to others". Melissa said to Melanie.

Melanie looks at Melissa as she sees the concern on Melissa's face. "Your doubt reminds me of Abby and her doubt about her own sister on the same team. She did overcome her doubt and she improved her relationship with her. The relationship between two different person to improve will not be easy. If you both keep at it, the two of you can become friends". Melanie said to Melissa.

Melissa nods to Melanie as it is something to consider deeply. She is also starting to understand what Melanie is trying to tell her. "So how do I overcome the doubt that I have about her"? Melissa asks Melanie.

Melanie nods to Melissa as she nods to her. "In order to earn your Star Piece, you have to break the wall of the one that you have the most doubt". Melanie said to Melissa as the day dream ends.

End Day Dream

"Melissa", Cate said to Melissa as she is trying to get her attention.

Stacey pokes at Melissa as well as she looks at her. "Melissa, mommy is trying to talk to you". Stacey said to Melissa.

Melissa snaps out from the fog as she looks at her mom. "Yes mom", Melissa said to Cate.

Cate gives Melissa a scolding look to her. "You should not be day dreaming at the table while we are having a discussion about our day. You should be more like Owen who does pay attention". Cate said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as it is the wrong time to explain to them. "Sorry mom, I had a lot on my mind, and that is more distracting than a day dream". Melissa said as she is already finished eating dinner. She leaves the dinner table as it leaves them perplexed by it.

The next day at school, Melissa sighs as she spots Ariel at her locker. "Melissa right", Ariel said to Melissa.

Melissa nods to Ariel as she is curious why she is at her locker. "Yeah, aren't you usually hanging out with your friends before class"? Melissa asks Ariel.

Ariel sighs as she looks at Melissa. "Yeah but since I have to get to know you guys better, I might as well get started with it". Ariel said to Melissa.

Melissa shrugs as she does make a point. "Ok but is there a reason why you started with me first"? Melissa asks Ariel.

Ariel shrugs like she does not care who she starts with. "Not really", Ariel said to Melissa. The truth is that they used to be really close in elementary school but drifted apart in middle school and gotten broken apart by the very first day of high school. She did not wanted to admit it right away.

Melissa has a skeptical look on her face. "Right, how do you know Nikki anyways"? Melissa asks Ariel.

Ariel looks at Melissa as she nods to her. "I met Nikki at a special reunion that my grandmother always made me go to with her. Apparently every summer, the special reunion always take place on a certain date. It dated back about 150 years. Anyways we met the summer before middle school and became friends ever since". Ariel said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Ariel as she does know her grandmother. "I see", Melissa said to Ariel.

"Ariel come on", another girl said to Ariel as it is someone from the cheerleading squad.

Ariel looks at the cheerleaders as the talk is coming to an end. "We will talk later". Ariel said Melissa. She walks away from Melissa as she goes with the cheerleaders.

Melissa sighs as she knows when we will talk later means. It meant that they won't be talking later that same day. She is used to hearing that in middle school.

Brandon and the others went up to Melissa. "You ok Melissa, do you want me to kick Ariel's butt for making fun of you". Tess said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Tess as she shakes her head. "Don't do that Tess", Melissa said to Tess.

Carter looks at Melissa as he has his arms crossed. "What was that about between you and Ariel anyways"? Carter asks Melissa.

Melissa sighs as she looks at them. "The truth is, Ariel and I were great friends in elementary school, but we drifted apart in middle school and then in high school our friendship completely died on the first day of our freshman year". Melissa said to them.

The teens are very surprised by it as they look at her. "Wow no wonder you have a lot of doubt about her becoming a guardian". Luke said to Melissa.

Lina gives Melissa a supportive nod to her. "Perhaps Ariel is trying to reach out to you, Melissa". Lina said to Melissa.

Kelsea looks at Melissa as agrees with Lina. "Yeah, she is one of the guardians. We all have to make an effort to give her some benefit of the doubt". Kelsea said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as she might have her mind already made up. "All my benefit of the doubt about her went away a long time ago". Melisssa said to them as she walks to class.

The teens look at each other. "Is there anything we can do to get Ariel and Melissa together to talk"? Monty asks them.

Quentin looks at them as he is not sure. "This is between Ariel and Melissa, Monty". Quentin said as he does not know how to get involved with something like that.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "Ariel and Melissa has to work it out themselves". Brandon said to them as they went towards class.

At lunch, Ariel is sitting with the other cheerleaders as she notices Melissa sitting with the other teens. She is picking at her salad as one of the other mean girls looks at Ariel. "Why on earth you were talking to that loser"? Another cheerleader asks Ariel.

Ariel looks at the cheerleader as she has to come up with an explanation. "It was nothing. I told her that she had to stay away from my latest crush". Ariel said to the cheerleader.

The other cheerleaders look at each other as they are some what buying that. "Yeah right, why are you giving up on Quentin though. He is spending more time with that freshman girl Kiki". The second cheerleader said to Ariel.

Ariel gives a look at the cheerleader. "Her name is Kelsea not Kiki". Ariel said to them. She is starting to notice that Kelsea and Quentin really do like each other and vowed to herself that she would not get in the way of them.

Another cheerleader looks at Ariel as they are surprised that Ariel corrected them on a name. "How would you know her name anyways? Quentin is one of the most popular guys, and you are acting like you are ok with him being with a non popular freshman". The cheerleader said to Ariel.

Ariel gives a look at them as she rolls her eyes. "That's because I am more into someone else". Ariel said to them.

As lunch ends, the cheerleaders look at each other as they have a plan to prank Kelsea. "How about we teach that loser Kelsea that Quentin is meant to be with Ariel". The cheerleader said to them as Ariel is not with them to pull off the prank. The rest of the cheerleaders nod in agreement with the cheerleader as they come up with a plan.

That afternoon in gym class, the cheerleaders are finishing up with the prank that they have set for Kelsea. "That freshman is heading towards the door". The cheerleader said to another cheerleader.

However as the door is opening, the bucket filled with neon green paint and whipped cream tips over. "Hey look out", Brandon said to the person.

Ariel realizes that a prank is about to land on Melissa. She rushes as she pushes her out of the way as it is Ariel that gets hit with the whipped cream and paint. Melissa is shocked by it as she looks at Ariel. The cheerleaders are beyond horrified as the prank not only failed but backfired as well. "What no, it was meant for that loser l not her". The cheerleader said to them.

Kelsea is shocked as the prank was meant for her. Melissa looks at Ariel as she is covered in paint and whipped cream. She remembers how the two of them became friends. "How dare you do that to my best friend. I should have never doubted the friendship that Ariel and I once shared. In reality, you guys are not her true friends". Melissa said to them.

The cheerleaders look at them as they got sent to the office by the gym teacher. Melissa helps Ariel up as she looks at her. "You still remembered the friendship we had". Ariel said to Melissa.

Melissa nods to Ariel as she looks at her. "Of course I do, I did doubt you because we were drifting apart. I knew some how deep down inside of you, you are still my friend". Melissa said to Ariel.

Ariel nods to Melissa as they spot a pink warrior bird as it drops a pink Spirit Warrior Star Piece to Melissa. The teens are in awe as Melissa gotten her Star Piece in the most unexpected of ways.

Back at the Evil Tower, Zilenya is looking at the family tree of the Spirit Warrior Rangers. She looks at the person in particular as she notices something. "This is very interesting. It seems that a child of the orange ranger from one team got married to the red Ranger's son. That son must have passed that special gene from his side of the family. Once I figure out who it got passed down too, one of my next targets will be revealed". Zilenya said to herself as she is laughing evilly.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter is mostly a filler chapter that lead to Melissa earning her Star Piece in a different way.

Next Chapter: Artemis's Stealth


	47. Chapter 46

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 46: The Stealth of a Ninja Within Artemis

Back at the Evil Tower, Zilenya is looking at the two targets. She has an evil grin on her face as she plans to target the one with the blood connection to the Red Spirit Warrior Power Ranger and the crimson ranger. "It is all coming together perfectly". Zilenya said to herself. She is looking at a cage trap as she intends to set it up on the dual ranger.

Ivano walks in the room as he sees the cage trap. "Zilenya, what kind of progress have you made in your plans"? Ivano asks Zilenya.

Zilenya turns to Ivano as she has a smirk on her face. "It is coming along perfectly my lord. This cage will be set up as it is programmed to catch the one with its build in scanner. Once it has picked its target, it will trap him. The force field that is built within will keep him in place. The force field will increase when he refuses to tell me who the identity of the crimson ranger. Once the identity is revealed, I will personally fire this at the crimson ranger. It will steal what ever Spirit Warrior power he or she has". Zilenya said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he looks at Zilenya. "Very intriguing plan, you have everything figured out for your plan". Ivano said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods as she looks at the cage. "Yes I do", Zilenya said to Ivano. She is holding the device that will steal the Spirit Warrior power that she has.

Ivano nods to Zilenya as they went to the figurines. Zilenya picks a warrior monster figurine. Ivano nods as he sprinkles the black dust on it. The figurine grows to normal size of the monster as it breaks out from the figurine.

Zilenya looks at the warrior monster as she has a devious plan. "I want you to distract and destroy the rangers while I place this trap". Zilenya said to the warrior monster.

The warrior monster nods to Zilenya as they head out together from the Evil Tower.

The next day at school, Artemis is reading the book on Sam Yocum as she is not really watching where she is going. The next thing she knows, she bumps into someone as books and papers are falling to the floor.

"Wow, you must be a studious person to watch where you should be going". The guy said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at the guy as he looks familiar to her. "Oh I am sorry Quentin. I got distracted by this book". Artemis said as she has no clue that the guy is not Quentin.

The guy glares at Artemis as he rolls his eyes to her. "Great another air headed idiot who mistaken me for the great Quentin", The guy said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at the guy as she is slightly offended by it. "I am sorry what. My name is Artemis". Artemis said to the guy.

The guy gives a look to Artemis. "Well Artemis, how about you looking it up sometime. Quentin and I are identical twins. I am his brother Winston". The guy named Winston said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at the guy as she did not know. "Oh I am sorry. I did not know". Artemis said to Winston.

Winston glares at Artemis as he rolls his eyes. "Everybody says that Artemis", Winston said Artemis.

As Winston leaves, Artemis feels and senses something about him. In her mind, she sees a birthmark of a special arrow on his back. 'What is that'? Artemis thought to herself.

"Hey Artemis", Brandon said to Artemis as the others are coming towards her. Artemis is kind of zoned out as she is trying to figure out what she sensed just now.

"Um Artemis, Earth to Artemis", Kelsea said to Artemis. Again Artemis is still zoned out.

The teens look at each other as Tess went up to her. "Yo ninja girl come back to us". Tess said to Artemis.

Artemis snaps out from her fog. "Uh what", Artemis said to them. She picks up the rest of her books.

Melissa gives Artemis a look as the others are concerned. "You ok Artemis, you look like you were completely out of it". Melissa said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at them as she shrugs. "I sensed something about a guy, and I saw what it look like was a birthmark of a special arrow". Artemis said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are perplexed by it. "A special arrow, what did it look like"? Lina asks Artemis.

Artemis shakes her head to them. "I am just not sure what it look like or why it was on his back". Artemis said to them.

"You were probably sensing things like how an air head was seeing things". Carter said to Artemis.

Artemis frowns as she is hurt by it. She slaps Carter in the face as she runs off crying.

The teens give Carter a look as he should not have done that. "Was that comment really needed"? Monty asks Carter. Luke nods in agreement with him.

Carter looks at them as he is standing by what he said. "Come on guys, a birthmark of an special arrow. It sounds ridiculous". Carter said to them.

"I would not be so sure about that". Ariel said to them.

The teens turn around as they look at Ariel. "What are you talking about Ariel"? Quentin asks Ariel.

Ariel looks at them as she knows what she is talking about. "The special arrow is called the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow. There is a special legend that a chosen one will have the special mark on his or her back. I will explain more at the place". Ariel said to them as she walks away.

The teens look at each other as Brandon is concerned about Artemis. "The Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, it must be one of the special weapons like the Sword of Uniatlantica". Brandon said to them.

Luke nods in agreement as it fits to him and Carter. "Plus if it is one of the special weapons, it must be connected to Carter and me since our ancestors were Spirit Warrior Rangers". Luke said to them.

Tess shrugs as she looks at them. "It makes sense to me". Tess said to them. The teens split up as they go off to class.

Artemis sighs as she is still upset from earlier. She has her book in her bag. A couple of the other mean cheerleaders walk up to her. "Alright freshman, you are going to tell us why Ariel has been talking nicely to you and your friends". A cheerleader said to Artemis.

The second cheerleader also nods to the first cheerleader. "Yeah we thought about confronting that other girl that has been hanging around our Quentin, but you are alone and away from your friends just waiting to be bullied". The second cheerleader said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at them as they are talking about Kelsea behind her back. "Leave Kelsea out of this, and what ever reason Ariel is talking to my friends very nicely should not be any of your concern". Artemis said to them as she is walking away from them.

The two cheerleaders stop Artemis as they did not like the answer that she gave them. "It is our concern because she is a cheerleader and our true friend and not yours". The first cheerleader said to Artemis.

The second cheerleader nods in agreement with the first cheerleader. "Yeah, you really shouldn't test my friend here. Otherwise we will make an example out of you". The second cheerleader said to Artemis.

Artemis gives them a look. "Gee, I did not know that cheerleaders are about as controlling as an abusive boyfriend. You cann't tell your follow cheerleaders who they can and can't be friends with". Artemis said to them. She walks away from them again.

The cheerleaders are seeing red as they stop her again. "You are in for it now freshman". The cheerleaders said to Artemis as they shove her to the floor. Items from her bag falls out

Artemis sighs as today is not exactly her day. "Great", Artemis said as she gathers her things.

"That was great pissing off the cheerleader clowns". Winston said to Artemis. He went towards her as he sees her picking herself up.

Artemis looks at Winston as she did not expect to see him. "Yeah well, today is not exactly been my day". Artemis said to Winston.

Winston shrugs as he overheard them talking. "I can see why. Listen I liked how you stood up for a friend who is a friend of my brother. Those girls typically throw themselves at him, and that friend of yours doesn't even do that. She has some class". Winston said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she sees something different in him. She is getting the same senses from before as she sees more of the arrow. "Thanks", Artemis said to Winston as the two parted ways again.

Artemis is in deep thought yet again. For her, she is being pulled into a day dream that should have happened earlier.

Day Dream

Artemis is walking around like she has been transported to Korea. She is in a bamboo forest. "Ok this is weird". Artemis said to herself as she is getting the feeling that she is being watched.

"Greetings Artemis", a ninja who looks just like Artemis jumps in front of her like she just came out from the shadows.

Artemis is freaked out like the warrior just scared her. "Why did you scare me like that for? Plus why in the world do you look like me"? Artemis asks the ninja warrior.

The ninja warrior looks at Artemis. "It is the stealth that us ninjas has including the Grand Master Ninja Warrior Samantha Yucom. I am you from Martiala. My name is Athena". Athena said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at Athena as it makes sense to her now. "So the silver Spirit Warrior is about being a ninja and stealth. If you are me from Martiala does that mean that we are identical twins that got separated at birth"? Artemis asks Athena.

Athena shakes her head to Artemis. "Not exactly like that Artemis. We do look alike but we are not identical twins". Athena said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she is trying to understand it. "So Athena, why are you here exactly"? Artemis asks Athena.

Athena looks at Artemis as she nods to her. "I know that you are sensing someone with the special mark of the arrow. The thing is that he has to be protected from Zilenya when she is intending to make his brother to suffer". Athena said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she knows who it is. "Yeah but what is the special mark of the arrow"? Artemis asks Athena.

Athena looks at Artemis as she nods to her. "The Bearer of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, the last person that had the mark was the great Quincy Stevenson. In order to earn your Spirit Warrior Star Piece is that you must use the stealth that is within you to discover what an evil is up to". Athena said to Artemis as the day dream ends.

End Day Dream

Artemis nods as she realizes that school is going to end soon. 'Use the stealth with in me to find out what an evil is up to. Perhaps I can sneak out of school just as it is getting out for the day'. Artemis thought to herself.

As the dismissal bell rings, all sorts of students are leaving school. Artemis manages to sneak away among the crowd as she got away from the cheerleaders and her friends. She head towards the Oasis ahead of the others. All the sudden, Artemis trips over a silver sphere shaped object. She notices the item as it is pretty. 'Did someone lose it'? Artemis thought to herself as she puts it in her bag. What she did not realize is that her ankle is getting swollen.

At the Oasis, Ryder and Nikki sees the others arrive for training. "I thought Artemis is with you guys". Ryder said to them.

Brandon sighs as the others give Carter a look. "Yeah Carter got Artemis upset earlier, and we have not seen her since". Brandon said to Ryder.

Luke nods to them as he shakes his head. "Yeah although it is like she gotten away like a ninja or something". Luke said to them.

Lina looks at them as she is getting concerned about her. "Yeah but aren't you going to tell us more about the special mark, Ariel"? Lina asks Ariel.

Ariel looks at them as she shakes her head. "It is something that should when everyone is here. We should give her a few more minutes". Ariel said to them. The teens nod as they are wondering where Artemis is, but they have no idea that Artemis is in the ranger family tree.

In the ranger family tree, Artemis is looking at the Quincy Stevenson Yamada tree branch line. She notices a name who is connected to Quentin's ancestor. "This is something, Bridgette's daughter married to Quincy's son, and they had a few children". Artemis said to herself. As she follows that line down, it is pointing towards Quentin and Winston McKellen. 'Could it be that Winston is the one that has that mark'? Artemis thought to herself as she uses the stealth within her to sneak out from the Oasis.

As a few minutes passed, the teens are wondering if Artemis is even here at the Oasis at all. "What is taking Artemis to get here"? Luke asks them. "I don't know if Carter did not made her so upset she would be here by now". Melissa said to them.

Ryder frowns as he looks at them as Merielle went towards them. "Guys calm down, arguing will not get us any where. The best thing to do is to split up and find Artemis". Ryder said to them.

"I have to agree with Ryder. Plus you may never know if the enemy is going to strike". Merielle said to them. The teens rush out from the Oasis as they split up to find Artemis.

Meanwhile, Zilenya is setting up her cage in the countryside. The warrior monster is also with her as every thing is getting close to completion. "Finally, the cage is now done and trapping that dual ranger will be perfect to lure out that crimson ranger". Zilenya said to the warrior monster.

The warrior monster nods to Zilenya. "Those Rangers will not know what hit them". The warrior monster said to Zilenya. They have no clue that Artemis is close by and has heard everything.

"Actually, there is one problem with that". Artemis said as she jumps towards them.

Zilenya and the warrior monster are caught off guard as it the silver ranger. "What you, no matter, any special cage is already set up. Go and destroy her". Zilenya said to the warrior monster.

The warrior monster nods as Zilenya teleports away as she hopes to test run it to see if it will get scan the dual ranger. "You crash our party and now you will pay for that". The warrior monster said as it starts rampaging on Artemis.

Artemis grabs her morphor as she is ready to fight. "Star Descendants Online", Artemis said as she morphs into ranger form as the fight is getting started.

In one of the groups, it is Tess and Kelsea as hear the alert on their morphors. "Rangers, Artemis is in the countryside facing a monster by herself. I do not know what she is thinking but". Ariel said to them.

"We got it Ariel". Tess said to Ariel.

"We are on the way". Melissa said to Ariel as she and the others gets the message.

Kelsea and Tess grabs their morphors out. Kelsea notices that Tess has her crimson morphor in her hands. "I take it you are going crimson on this". Kelsea said to Tess.

Tess smirks to Kelsea as she nods to her. "You know that I am Kelsea". Tess said to Kelsea as they grab out their morphors.

"Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Tess said as she morphs into ranger form.

"Star Descendants Online", Kelsea said as she morphs into ranger form as they both teleport to the battle scene.

Back at the battle scene, Artemis and the warrior monster are at it. However the warrior monster is overwhelming Artemis. "You may have sneaked to where we are, but no one will save you". The warrior monster said to Artemis.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that". Melissa said as she kicks at at it as she is in Spirit Warrior mode. Plus the others are coming in as well as they give a blow on the warrior monster.

Artemis looks at her teammates as they are here for her. "Guys boy am I glad to see you guys". Artemis said to them.

Carter looks at Artemis as he got glared by Luke and Tess. "Ok I am sorry about before and I shouldn't have made fun on what you were sensing. Your sensing instincts must be on to something huge". Carter said to Artemis.

Artemis nods to Carter as she accepts his apology. "Apology accepted Carter, I suppose it is the Stealth of a Ninja within me". Artemis said as she is ready to fight again.

All the sudden, a silver warrior bird appears as it drops off a star piece to her. Artemis catches it in her hands as she puts it in her sword. "Star Sword Spirit Warrior Form", Artemis said as she turns the dial to the Spirit Warrior Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

Artemis is standing like a ninja in the bamboo forest in Korea. She has the basic Spirit Warrior form as she has the upgraded weapon from the secondary form and the special armor in Grand Master Ninja Form. "Star Descendants Spirit Warrior Silver Ranger". Artemis said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The warrior monster frowns as Artemis has her form. "That new little form won't save you". The warrior monster said as it continues to go at it on Artemis. However, it is Artemis that is cutting the blows by the monster in half this time. Artemis kicks the warrior monster down to the ground

"What were you saying about my new form". Artemis said as she is ready to put him away. She is powering up her star sword. "Star Sword Silver Star Ninja", Artemis said as she draws the silver star with the ninja in the middle of it. She hits the star with the other side of the sword.

The star takes off like it is a ninja star as it hits the warrior monster directly. "Nooooo", the warrior monster said as it is destroyed as it explodes and turned into black dust.

The Rangers look at Artemis as they have her back. Artemis frowns as she notices that the special cage did not go off to capture Quentin. "Something seems off", Artemis said to them.

The teens are caught off guard by what Artemis just said. "What do you mean"? Ryder asks Artemis. The others wants to know the same thing. "Zilenya is planning to capture you, Quentin". Artemis said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Quentin. "Why would she be planning to capture me"? Quentin asks them as he is completely unaware of it.

Artemis looks at them as it is now to ask Ariel and Merielle about the arrow. "It is about the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow". Artemis said to them as they head back to the Oasis.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the chapter before the two two parter chapters that will end the Spirit Warrior Arc.

I may like spring time, but not it's pollen because it has gotten my nose all out of wack.

Next Chapter: From One Revelation: The Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow Part 1


	48. Chapter 47

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 47: From One Revelation: The Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow Part 1

Back at the Oasis, the teens are together as they are confused on what just happened during the battle. "I do not understand why Zilenya wants to capture me for"? Quentin asks them as he is puzzled about it.

Ariel and Merielle walk towards them as they see that the rangers are confused by it. "The Spirit Warrior Rangers has something special within them that no other team had". Merielle said to them.

The teens look at Merielle as they are curious about it. "Really something special", Kelsea said to them.

Merielle nods to them as she is going to explain it. "The red ranger Quincy Stevenson was the only ranger to have two colors during her ranger days. She was also the orange ranger as well". Merielle said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they look at Ryder and Quentin. "She had two ranger colors? How was that even possible"? Melissa asks Merielle.

Merielle looks at them as she looks at Quentin. "That's because Quincy was also the Bearer of the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow. According to a legend, Bearer of the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow is revealed when its chosen one turns 18 years old. However if the chosen one was pregnant before the mark gets revealed, the mark gets passed down to the child and the mother instantly passed away. However if the chosen one made it past his or her 18th birthday, the mark gets revealed. The one who has the mark will know the special location of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow. This legend is very important to the people on Martiala". Merielle said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they have heard of Martiala from the warrior that appeared to them in a day dream. "What is Martiala anyways"? Carter asks them.

"It is a special dimension world that is similar to this Earth. My ancestor came from Martiala long ago before the Spirit Warrior Ranger team was founded. The Mark of the Grandmaster Spirit Warrior Arrow changes every 500 years. It goes Gladiator, Viking, Knight, Solider, Spartan, Ninja, Samurai, Celtic, and Amazonian. The New chosen one is born on the day that last bearer of the mark passed away". Merielle said to them.

Luke looks at Merielle as it makes some sense. "So the one that had that mark was Quincy, do you think it is possible that Zilenya is after the one who may have some of Quincy's bloodline"? Luke asks Merielle.

Merielle nods to them as she looks at them. "It is possible Luke. The one way you could find out is to look in her family tree line". Merielle said to them. The teens nod as they climb up the tree.

The teens are gathering around the family tree line of Quincy Stevenson. "So who are we looking for exactly"? Brandon asks them.

Ryder looks at Brandon as he looks at the line. "Someone who has some connection to her". Ryder said to Brandon.

As they look along the line, the teens spot something as it is surprise. "Hey Quentin, it turns out that one of your ancestor's kids married one of Quincy's kids". Kelsea said to Quentin.

Quentin looks at the two people that has connected them together. "Wow, I had no clue that two kids from back then got married and had kids of their own". Quentin said to them.

As they look further, the teens see two names as one of them has the orange ranger color while the other one has the arrow symbol on it. "Winston McKellen, he has that mark". Artemis said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Quentin. "Is that someone you know"? Ryder asks Quentin.

Quentin looks at Ryder as he nods to them. "Winston is my twin brother. If Zilenya wants to get to him, she has to go through me". Quentin said to them.

Kelsea looks at Quentin as she is getting concerned about it. "Quentin, we will make sure that Zilenya does not get her hands on either one of you". Kelsea said to Quentin.

Artemis nods in agreement with Kelsea. "Kelsea is right plus we have to be on guard for what ever Zilenya is planning". Artemis said to Quentin.

"Agreed, we should not let our guard down". Ryder said to them. All the sudden, he is getting a vision.

Vision

Zilenya shows up as her plan is unleashing. As the beam from the cage is fired, it is aimed at one of the Rangers, but one of the other rangers gets hit by it. However it is unclear who the beam is aiming at and who it is going to actually hit.

End Vision

Ryder looks like he is out of it as his head is pounding. Quentin and Lina are right by his sides. "You ok Ryder", Lina asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Lina. "Yeah, I just do not know who the beam is aiming at and who actually gets hit". Ryder said to them.

The teens look at each other as Merielle comes towards them. "You all should head home and get some rest. Zilenya could attack at any time now". Merielle said to them.

The teens nod as climb down from the tree. Quentin looks at Ryder. "Hey Ryder, I have finished reading the book on Quincy Stevenson. Do you want to come over and read it"? Quentin asks Ryder.

Ryder nods to Quentin as it is a good idea. "Sure", Ryder said to Quentin. They leave the Oasis together.

At Quentin's house, Quentin and Ryder are in the living room. Ryder is reading the book as Winston comes in the room. "Another one from school Quentin"? Winston asks Quentin.

Quentin looks at Winston as Ryder gets a good look at him. "Actually he does not go to Angel Grove High", Quentin said to Winston.

Winston rolls his eyes at Quentin. "Sure what ever", Winston said to Quentin as he walks away to outside.

Ryder's necklace has a small glow as he sighs to himself. "Is he always this distant with you, Quentin"? Ryder asks Quentin.

Quentin shakes his head to Ryder. "No, we used to be really close, but we drift apart over the years". Quentin said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Quentin as he gets the feeling on the kind of guy Winston is. "Let me guess, Winston is more of the lone wolf type". Ryder said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as it fits with Ryder guess. "Yeah", Quentin said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he wants to talk to Winston. "I see", Ryder said to Quentin as he went outside.

Outside, Winston is sitting underneath a tree. He notices Ryder coming up to him. "Geez what brings you out here instead being inside with the overachiever"? Winston asks Ryder.

Ryder shrugs to Winston. "I want to ask you a question". Ryder said to Winston. He has a serious look on his face.

Winston has a skeptical look on his face. "What kind of question"? Winston asks Ryder as he has his arms crossed.

Ryder looks at Winston straight into his eyes. "If something bad happened to Quentin, would you take it very hard even though the relationship between the two of you guys aren't close like it used to be"? Ryder asks Winston.

Winston looks at Ryder as he has not thought about that it. "Honestly, yeah, it just ever since Quentin has his over achiever moments, it skyrocketed his popularity and left me behind in his shadow". Winston said to Ryder.

Ryder nod as he sits next to him. "I used to be alone for long time before I met Quentin and my other friends. Perhaps you can break free of the shadow". Ryder said to Winston.

Winston looks at Ryder as he shrugs to him. "Perhaps", Winston said to Ryder.

As Ryder gets the alert on his cellphone, Quentin went outside as he nods to Ryder.

Winston looks at them as he is wondering what is going on.

"We got to go Winston". Quentin said to Winston as he and Ryder leaves the house.

Winston looks at them as he gets the feeling that something might be up. He also leaves the house as he follows them.

At the battle scene, the others arrive at it is very quiet. "Umm do you think it was a false alarm"? Monty asks them.

Ryder looks at Monty as he shakes his head. "Someone is definitely here". Ryder said to them.

"Do I qualify as that someone"? Zilenya said to them as she shows up as the fight is about to begin.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the first part of the first two parter chapter. Anyways the vision that Ryder had will become more clear in the next chapter.

Next Chapter From One Revelation: The Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow Part 2


	49. Chapter 48

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 48: From One Revelation: The Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow Part 2

The rangers are face to face with Zilenya as she walk towards them. Plus SHUMD shows up as well as the fight is about to get started.

Ryder and the teens grab their morphors out. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Zilenya laughs at them as she charges in towards them as she is going at it on Ryder and Quentin

From a tree, Winston is stunned as he saw his brother morph into ranger form. He has no clue about it as he is taken back it. He notices that an evil being is fighting mainly at the red ranger and Quentin.

The Rangers are fighting the SHUMD as they see that Ryder and Quentin are struggling against Zilenya. "Man she is really going at it on them". Luke said to them.

Carter nods in agreement with Luke as he punches at a SHUMD. "I agree". Carter said to them.

Lina nods as she looks at them as she is beating back on the SHUMD. "Yeah although, is there something we can do to help them"? Lina asks them.

Brandon looks at Lina as he has an idea. He goes into Spirit Warrior mode. "Zilenya leave them alone", Brandon said as he charges in at her.

Zilenya turns to the gold ranger as she is still fighting the red and the dual rangers. "This is between me and the Rangers with the powers Red and Orange Spirit Warrior Rangers". Zilenya said as she fires a beam at Brandon.

Brandon gets hit as he went towards the ground. "Brandon", Melissa and Artemis said to Brandon.

Winston watches in horror as he is seeing this battle. 'What did that witch mean by rangers with the powers of the Red and Orange Spirit Warrior'. Winston thought to himself.

Ryder frowns as he glares at Zilenya. "I am the leader of the team. You mess with them you mess with me". Ryder said to Zilenya as he punches Zilenya.

Zilenya lands on the ground as she glares at him. "It is a surprise that you have it in you considering what Tironica did to you". Zilenya said to Ryder.

Ryder grits his teeth as he remembers what happened. "She is not controlled by an evil spirit anymore". Ryder said to Zilenya.

Zilenya laughs at the red ranger as she fires her beam at Ryder and Quentin. "You are that naïve to believe that you are feeling better from that ordeal". Zilenya said to them.

As the beam is heading towards Ryder and Quentin, the rangers are stunned by it. "Ryder, Quentin look out", Kelsea said to Quentin.

Winston frowns as he sees his brother is in serious trouble. He runs towards them as he pushes them out of the way as he gets hit by Zilenya's beam.

The rangers are stunned as the beam is pulling Winston to the cage. Zilenya is confused by it. "What I thought the mark is on you dual ranger"? Zilenya said to them as she is confused.

Winston is in pain as he is trapped in the cage. Quentin is stunned by it as he sees that his brother is trapped. "The Mark is on my brother". Quentin said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they did not see it coming.

Zilenya is furious as she glares at them. "You will never get him back". Zilenya said to them. She is going at it on them.

Ryder and Quentin look at each other as they didn't realize that Winston would sacrifice himself to save them. As the red and orange warrior bird shows up, it drops the red and orange Spirit Warrior Star Piece to them

"It is our Star Piece, but I don't understand". Ryder said to Quentin. Quentin looks at Ryder. "You hold the leadership and I have the power of the orange ranger. Winston did what he could to save us. Now it is our turn to free him". Quentin said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he is starting to understand. "Lets do this then". Ryder said to Quentin as they put the Star Piece into their Star Swords respectively.

"Star Sword Spirit Warrior Mode", Quentin and Ryder said in unison as they turn the dial on their swords to the newest Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

Ryder is standing like a gladiator. He is at a Coliseum in Italy. He has the basic Spirit Warrior form as he has the upgraded weapon from the secondary form and the special armor in Grand Master Ninja Form. "Star Descendants Spirit Warrior Red Ranger". Ryder said as he is in his pose.

Quentin is standing laround the Spirit Warriors as he is in the middle of a circle. He has the basic Spirit Warrior form as he has the upgraded weapon from the secondary form and the special armor in Grand Master Ninja Form. "Star Descendants Spirit Warrior Orange Ranger". Quentin said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned as it is this battle has a lot of twist and turns to it. "Awesome", Tess said to them. "I have to agree to that". Luke said to them.

Zilenya frowns as she glares at them. "Your new form won't save you". Zilenya said to them as she fires the beam at them again.

Quentin and Ryder block it together like they are one ranger. "Star Sword Star Gladiatior", Ryder said to them. "Star Sword Star Grand Master", Quentin said as they create the stars. As they send the stars towards Zilenya, the stars does hit Zilenya back some and damages the cage to set free Winston.

Zilenya frowns as her first part of her plan has failed. "You may have freed the one that had the mark, but mark my words that crimson ranger is next". Zilenya said to them as she takes off.

Winston is in a lot of pain as he is caught by the dual ranger. "Is that witch gone"? Winston asks Quentin.

Quentin nods as he looks at his brother. "Gone for now, we need to get you to the Oasis". Quentin said to them. The Rangers nod as they teleport to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Winston is in the healing pool as it turns out that he is ranger Descendant of Quincy Stevenson. Merielle looks at the rangers. "Winston will be fine rangers. However it concerns me that she will be back for the crimson ranger". Merielle said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have no clue who the crimson ranger is. "Who ever this ranger is, he or she is in serious danger". Ryder said to them. They have no idea that the crimson ranger is actually the Navy ranger.

End Chapter

Yeah this will dive into the second two parter chapter.

Next Chapter: To Another Revelation: The Warrior Feather Part 1


	50. Chapter 49

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 49: To Another Revelation: The Warrior Feather Part 1

Back at the Evil Tower, Zilenya frowns as she is ready to get to the crimson ranger. She notices the dragon warrior figurine as it is now time to unleash it on the Rangers. "It is time to figure out who that crimson ranger truly is. Once I know who it is, I can personally destroy him or her and take that spirit warrior power". Zilenya said to herself. She is holding a device in her hands that will do it as well.

Ivano walk towards Zilenya as he sees the device that will steal the power. "That crimson ranger power huh", Ivano said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Ivano as she is ready to use it. "Yes, I have a feeling that the identity of the crimson ranger is someone related to one of the rangers whose ancestor was a Spirit Warrior Ranger. Once the Dragon Warrior Monster is brought back to life, it will keep the other rangers busy while I target the crimson ranger". Zilenya said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he sprinkles the black dust on the figurine. The Dragon Warrior monster figurine grows as it is returning to its normal size. As it breaks, the Dragon warrior monster is freed. "It has been so long since I have fought against the rangers". The Dragon warrior monster said to them.

Zilenya looks at the monster as she does remember it very well. "Good, your job is to destroy the rangers". Zilenya said to the Dragon Warrior monster. The Dragon Warrior monster nods as it leaves the Evil Tower.

Zilenya is also heading out from the Evil Tower. Fortesilenco spots her as he has his plans ready to tell Ivano. "So you first part of your original plan did not exactly work out huh". Fortesilenco said to Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at Fortesilenco as she rolls her eyes at him. "Yeah do what's it to you"? Zilenya asks Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Zilenya as his plans is in the works. "Well, my plans to get the rangers will be a painful one especially for the ranger that I have in mind targeting". Fortesilenco said to Zilenya.

Zilenya does not seem interested to learn what the plan is. "Good luck with that", Zilenya said to Fortesilenco as she leaves the Evil Tower.

That evening at the Hamilton household, Carter is at the house as he and Tess are doing homework. Luke is also there as he notices something between the two of them. He shrugs it off as he went to do his own homework upstairs.

Carter looks at Tess as something from the battle really bothered him. "I don't like that Zilenya is targeting someone else now. I mean she got it wrong about Quentin having that special mark that Winston actually has". Carter said to Tess.

Tess nods as she knows that she is Zilenya's next target. However she is trying to figure out how to tell them about the strange adventure in Martiala and actually meeting one of the mentors from that team decades and decades ago. "Yeah, Zilenya is a witch of the worst kind". Tess said to Carter.

All the sudden Carter feels kind of strange like he is being pulled into a day dream. Plus he will not be alone. Tess has a concern look on her face.

Day Dream

Both Carter and Luke are finding themselves being together in the Daydream. On one side, it looks like a group of special boats are heading out to sea. On the other side, it looks like they are in Ancient Greece.

"Ok this really weird", Luke said to Carter. He is wondering why they are having the daydream together.

Carter nods as he spots a Viking and a Spartan coming towards them. Plus they have their ranger ancestors with them. However the Spartan and the Viking look just like them in an identical twin way. "Woah, is it just me or are we seeing double"? Carter asks Luke.

Luke nods to Carter as he gets it as well. "I am seeing it as well Carter". Luke said to Carter.

The Spartan warrior looks at Carter as he nods to him. "The truth is Carter, I am you from Martiala. My name is Carlton". The Spartan warrior named Carlton said to Carter.

The Viking Warrior looks at Luke as he nods to him. "We are the ones that brought you both to this day dream. Plus we also brought along your ranger ancestors as well. They were on the same team years and years ago. I am actually you in Martiala. My name is Luca". The Viking warrior named Luca said to Luke.

The two ranger ghosts nod to them. "We experienced meeting our own versions in Martiala years ago". Elliot said to them. "Plus we came to warn the two of you that someone is in great danger of having her Spirit Warrior Power taken by Zilenya". Ryan said to them.

Luke and Carter look at each other as they wonder who it is. "Why does Zilenya want to steal this particular power from someone"? Luke asks them.

The ghost of Ryan looks at his descendant as he nods to him. "The truth is this Spirit Warrior power was not part of our team years ago. This power was lost, and we were not aware of this Spirit Warrior power back then". Ryan said to them.

Elliot nods as he looks at Carter. "The person that has this Spirit Warrior power is someone you both know and on the team. You both must understand that the Lost Spirit Warrior chose her to have it". Elliot said to them.

Luke and Carter are stunned by it as they look at their ancestors. "Wait a minute, the Lost Spirit Warrior chose someone on the team to have the power". Luke said to Ryan.

Carter hears a big clue about it. "Wait, you said her, does this mean that the person on the team that has the Lost Spirit Warrior power is one of the girls". Carter said to Elliot.

Ryan and Elliot nods to Luke and Carter as they are correct. "That's right rangers, it is one of the girls". Ryan said to them.

The Viking and Spartan warriors look at Luke and Carter. "In order the two of you to earn your Spirit Warrior Star Pieces, you both must work together to protect the crimson ranger. The identity of the crimson ranger will be revealed when she earns her own spirit warrior feather. However there is another special spirit warrior feather that must be used against Zilenya. Talk to the Guardian about the tri colored feather". The Warriors said to them as the day dream ends.

End Day Dream

Carter snaps out from his deep fog. He notices Tess with a concern look on her face. "What"? Carter asks Tess.

Tess gives a look to Carter as she knows what's what. "You look really zoned out. Did you have that day dream like the others had"? Tess asks Carter.

Carter nods to Tess as Luke comes down stairs. "Yeah", Carter said to Tess. Luke looks at Carter. "Carter, we need to talk". Luke said to Carter.

Tess gives a look at Luke as she is wondering why they have to talk. "Seriously Luke, we are in the middle of studying. Not that I like to study". Tess said to Luke.

Luke looks at Tess as he rolls his eyes. "It is something important". Luke said to Tess. Carter nods as he went up stairs with Luke. Tess has a confused look on her face. 'First that day dream and now this'. Tess thought to herself as she looks at the school work in front of her.

In Luke's bedroom, Carter looks at the blue ranger. "We have to figure out who the crimson ranger is. I do not know how much time we got to figure it out, but Zilenya could attack again very soon". Luke said to Carter.

Carter nods in agreement with Luke. "Yeah but what exactly is the tri colored feather that we have to ask Ariel about. Plus why is it us specifically to protect the crimson ranger"? Carter asks Luke.

Luke shrugs as he does not know. "I am not sure Carter. What ever the reason is, having the feather must be really important". Luke said to Carter.

Carter nods to Luke as this could mean something. "Your right plus we need to tell the others as well". Carter said to Luke.

Luke nods to Carter as the yellow ranger leaves the room. "Exactly", Luke said to Carter.

As Carter says his goodbyes to Tess, Tess is wondering what he talked about with Luke. "What did you guys talk about anyways"? Tess asks Luke.

Luke gives a look to Tess. "I rather wait to tell the others together instead of repeating it to you alone". Luke said to Tess.

Tess rolls her eyes to Luke. "Whatever Luke", Tess said to Luke. She goes to her room for the night. Luke sighs as his gut feeling is getting stronger that Zilenya is targeting Tess.

The next afternoon, everyone is gathered together at the Oasis except Tess. Ariel is holding something important in her hands. "So Ariel what is with that feather in your hands"? Ryder asks Ariel.

Ariel looks at the red ranger as she sees that Tess is not with them. "It is a feather that has been passed down in my family for generations. Although, it does have an interesting story to it. "Where is Tess though"? Ariel asks them.

The teens shrug as they are not sure. "I know she came to the Oasis with us, but she completely went off when we got here". Brandon said to them.

Kelsea looks at them as she gets the idea on where Tess is. "I will go get her". Kelsea said to them. She goes to find Tess.

Monty looks at them as something is on his mind. "Do you guys think that Kelsea knows the identity of the crimson ranger is"? Monty asks them.

Melissa nods in agreement with Monty. "Yeah plus that feather has crimson in it as well". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at the feather closer. "You are right Melissa. It does have crimson in it along with blue and yellow". Lina said to them.

Artemis nods in agreement with Lina. "Yeah although you said that has been passed down in your family for generations right". Artemis said to Ariel.

Quentin looks at the feather as he has his own questions. "Why is it multiple colors like that though"? Quentin asks Ariel.

Ariel looks at them as the questions are coming. "I will explain it to all of you as soon as Tess comes back with Kelsea". Ariel said to them.

In a different part of the Oasis, Tess is in her training with the Maori Warrior. The Maori Warrior Spirit nods as it loves the progress that Tess is giving. "Tess, it is time for me to tell you that it is time for you to earn your own Warrior Feather". The Maori Warrior said to Tess.

Tess looks at the warrior as she is intrigued by it. "A warrior feather, what is it"? Tess asks the Maori Warrior.

The Maori Warrior Spirit looks at Tess. "A warrior feather is earned when you make a worthy sacrifice to save someone who is related to you". The Maori Warrior Spirit said to Tess.

Tess looks at the warrior as she nods to herself. "So I have to make a worthy sacrifice to save someone who is related to me". Tess said to the Maori Warrior Spirit.

The Maori Warrior Spirit nods to Tess as Kelsea walk towards them. "Indeed", the warrior spirit said to Tess. It nods to Kelsea as the training is done.

Kelsea looks at Tess as she is curious about it. "What was that about"? Kelsea asks Tess.

Tess turns to Kelsea as she nods to her. "I have to earn my warrior feather. I take it that the others are waiting on me". Tess said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods to Tess as she is curious on what the warrior spirit told her. "Yeah", Kelsea said to Tess. Tess walks with Kelsea

Back with the others, they see Kelsea returning with Tess. "Ok guys I am here". Tess said to them.

Ariel looks at them as they sit under the ranger family tree. "Long ago, when the Elemental Saint Rangers were activate, they had to earn their Shards to complete the staff. The purple Elemental Saint ranger came to Warrior Heights. When a demon beast was attacking the town, it went on a rampage and it was aiming towards a man. This purple ranger sacrificed herself to save this man. This particular man was her biological father. In doing so, a purple and crimson warrior bird laid its feather to heal her. Later on the Elemental Saint Rangers had to team up with my ancestors team the Elemental Fusion Rangers. At that time, General Dyme got brought back to life. He joined Satanicus on finding an urn that contained their greatest enemy, Vaatu. As that battle went on, General Dyme was about to fire its beam towards my ancestor. The purple Elemental Saint Ranger tossed the feather to her. A special veil protected her from General Dyme's attack. That give the Elemental Saint Rangers the strength and the power to defeat General Dyme and sealing him in some book. Since then that feather has been in my ancestor's family. The next day, the feather changed color from purple and crimson to crimson, blue, and yellow. My ancestor never knew why the feather changed color. Last night, this feather was flashing. I have a strong feeling that it will be needed very soon". Ariel said to them.

As the feather is handed to Quentin, the alarm is going off as it is alerting them to a battle. The teens look at the monitor as they see the dragon warrior monster attacking downtown Angel Grove. "That is one ugly dragon". Tess said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at Tess. "You have said right there. Let's go", Ryder said to them. The teens leave the Oasis for the battle.

In downtown Angel Grove, the dragon warrior monster is attacking the civilians. Other people are running away in fear. "You must be those pathetic rangers. Plus I brought my special lady friend". The Dragon Warrior monster said to them.

Zilenya shows up as she tosses the device to the ground. "Soon enough the identity of the crimson ranger will be revealed". Zilenya said to them.

Just as they grab their morphors out, a strange beam is powering up as it is about to fire at one of their own.

End Chapter

Yeah I am stopping the chapter here.

Next Chapter To Another Revelation: The Warrior Feather Part 2


	51. Chapter 50

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 50: To Another Revelation: The Warrior Feather Part 2

The teens frown the battle is about to get started. Plus the device is activated as well. The teens grab out their morphors as they are ready to morph. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Zilenya frowns as the crimson ranger has not shown up yet. She summons SHUMD. "Attack", Zilenya said to the minions.

The SHUMD are charging in at the Rangers as the Dragon Warrior monster swoops into attacking the rangers. Zilenya looks at the fighting goes on as she waiting for the right moment to unleash the beam on the crimson ranger.

Ryder is dealing with the dragon warrior monster as he has his Star Sword in his hands. "You guys deal with the SHUMD. Plus when that beam fires dodge it". Ryder said to them.

"Right", the teens said as they are dealing with the SHUMD.

Zilenya looks at them as the first beam is fired at the rangers. As the beam is fired, it completely misses as the Rangers spot it and completely dodges it. "You can't dodge the beam forever rangers. Once it hits the correct ranger, all will be revealed". Zilenya said to them.

Luke frowns as he has the gut feeling that it is Tess. He grabs his Star sword as he is going into fight Zilenya. "Stay away from her", Luke said to Zilenya as the fight against Zilenya is getting started.

The rangers see Luke going after on Zilenya as they hear the exact words from Luke's mouth. "Did Luke said her", Monty asks them as he is a bit caught off guard as he punches at a SHUMD.

Melissa nods in agreement as she kicks at a SHUMD. "Yeah but why would he say her"? Melissa asks them.

Carter frowns as he notices that Luke is on his own against Zilenya. "He is not going to be alone to protect her". Carter said to them as he joins Luke to fight Zilenya.

Brandon is fighting the Dragon Warrior with Ryder as he is hearing it. "Is it possible that they know something that we don't know"? Brandon asks them.

Lina nods as she and Tess are fighting SHUMD. "It maybe possible Brandon". Lina said as she slashes at the SHUMD.

Kelsea frowns as the beam is about to be fired. "Guys, the beam is fired again". Kelsea yells to them. The beam is fired again at the rangers. The rangers complete dodges it.

Artemis frowns as she looks at them. "If we manage to destroy that device, it would make things really difficult for Zilenya". Artemis said to them. She is dealing with the SHUMD.

Quentin nods in agreement as he is fighting the Dragon Warrior monster with Ryder and Brandon. "Yeah but that beam could fire again at any time". Quentin said to them.

Zilenya is still going at it on Luke and Carter. "You two really should get out of my way". Zilenya said as she punches Carter and Luke.

Carter and Luke take a stumble back as they are not going to give up. "I have the power to protect her than you getting to her, Zilenya". Carter said to Zilenya.

Luke nods as he is in complete agreement with Carter. "I have a strategic plan to keep her out of your hands". Luke said to Zilenya. The two slash at Zilenya with their Star Swords in unison like their ancestors did in their day.

As Tess hears the words from Luke's mouth, she realizes that Luke probably knows that she is the crimson ranger. She is fighting the Dragon Warrior monster with the guys since the SHUMD is now taken care of. 'Luke, Carter, you two are protecting me even though you truly don't know that I am the crimson ranger'. Tess thought to herself as she has more strength than before. She changes to her crimson ranger form. The other rangers are stunned as they are watching the transformation.

Zilenya frowns as she glares at Luke and Carter. "You two have really gotten in my way for the last time". Zilenya said to them. She fires a beam at them.

Tess sees the beam coming at them as she realizes that this is the sacrifice that she must make. She runs towards them as she pushes both rangers out of the way of Zilenya's attack.

Luke and Carter are stunned as Tess gets hit by Zilenya's attack. "Tess", Luke and Carter yells to her as they realized that she is the crimson ranger all along.

Zilenya looks at the crimson ranger as the device fires out the beam at her. Tess is in a lot of pain as she is struggling to get up. "Yes now the crimson Warrior Spirit power is mine". Zilenya said to the rangers.

As the beam is fired, Quentin looks at the feather as he realizes that it is them. "Not if I have anything to say anything about it", Quentin said to Zilenya as he throws the feather.

Luke and Carter sees the feather coming towards them and Tess. Both rangers grab it as they are protecting Tess from the beam.

A special veil is up protecting the three Rangers as the beam is deflected. All the sudden a crimson colored warrior bird arrives as it lays a crimson colored warrior feather on Tess plus a blue and a yellow warrior birds arrive with their Spirit Warrior Star Pieces.

As the feather is healing Tess, she has more power than before. She stands up as the crimson morphor changes into her Star Piece as well. The rangers are in awe of the event.

"Woah, her crimson morphor changed into a Star Piece". Kelsea said to them.

"Talk about awesome", Artemis said to them.

Zilenya frowns as she glares at them. "What HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? You don't have a Spirit Warrior ranger to learn about". Zilenya said to Tess.

Tess looks at Zilenya as she is standing tall. "It does not matter if I do have a Spirit Warrior ranger to learn. In fact, it is my ancestor that married a Spirit Warrior Ranger". Tess said to Zilenya. She nods to Luke and Carter as they put their Star pieces into their Star Swords.

"Star Sword Spirit Warrior Mode", Tess, Luke, and Carter said in unison as they turn the dial towards their Spirit Warrior Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

Luke is standing like a Viking . He is on a boat off the coast of Norway. He has the basic Spirit Warrior form as he has the upgraded weapon from the secondary form and the special armor in Grand Master Viking Form. "Star Descendants Spirit Warrior Blue Ranger". Luke said as he is in his pose.

Carter is standing on a cliff of a Greek island. He is in a Spartan pose. He has the basic Spirit Warrior form as he has the upgraded weapon from the secondary form and the special armor in Grand Master Spartan Form. "Star Descendants Spirit Warrior Yellow Ranger". Quentin said as he is in his pose.

Tess is in a Maori Warrior pose as she is in Australia/New Zealand. She has common Maori armor on her shoulders, chest, and legs. Her crimson ranger suit gets upgraded as well. Her weapon is a part of her Star sword. "Star Descendants Spirit Warrior Crimson Ranger". Tess said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Zilenya frowns as she looks at the Dragon Warrior monster. "Get them Dragon Warrior", Zilenya said to the Dragon Warrior monster.

The Dragon Warrior monster nods as it is going on Luke, Carter, and Tess. The monster's attacks are doing nothing to them like the three of them are very powerful together.

Zilenya frowns as she glares at them. "How is this even possible"? Zilenya asks them. She is beyond furious as she is stunned by them.

"It is the power of the warrior feather. The feather heals as well as protects us. It has more power than you could ever imagine". Tess said to Zilenya.

"Star Sword Star Viking", Luke said to them.

"Star Sword Star Spartan", Carter said to them.

"Star Sword Star Maori", Tess said to them.

As the three of them draw out their stars, thy have their respective warrior in the center. As the Star is made, the three Rangers hit it at the same time in unison. The three stars takes off as they are combining into one giant star.

Zilenya frowns as she realizes that she has lost. The big star breaks the device as it slams the Dragon Warrior monster further away. "No my dragon warrior", Zilenya said to them.

As the Dragon Warrior monster gets destroyed and turned into black dust, the location of the blast is almost out of the Rangers eye of sight. Zilenya glares at them. "I will be back Rangers. When I do, it will not be pretty". Zilenya said to them as she takes off.

The rangers sigh as the fight is over. They gather around Tess, Luke, and Carter. "Tess, you were the crimson ranger this whole time". Ryder said to Tess.

Tess looks at them as she nods to them. "Yes I am. It is a long story and personally I rather talk about it when we are at the Oasis". Tess said to them as she is completely exhausted. She is about to hit the ground when Carter grabs her.

Luke looks at Carter as he nods to him. "Nice catch", Luke said to Carter. Carter nods as the Rangers head back to the Oasis.

Back at the Evil Tower, in the ghost chamber, the ghosts see a brick of the wall hits the glass chamber. "What in the world"? A ranger ghost asks them.

"How did that happen"? Another ranger ghost asks them.

Sean looks at them as it is a clear opportunity to escape. "I do not know about you guys, but now is the time to escape". Sean said to them.

The other ghost nods in agreement. Just as only five ghosts make their escape, the alarm is going off as Ivano is alerted about it. He sees that the ghost chamber has been broken into from the outside. He reseals the ghost chamber as he realizes that something or someone hit that wall that caused the ranger ghosts to be free. "When I find out which rangers are responsible for this, I will recapture those five ghosts that escaped". Ivano said to himself as he gets some SHUMD to repair the outside wall.

End Chapter

The Spirit Warrior Arc is drawn to a close. Plus Tess's crimson morphor transforming into a Spirit Warrior Star Piece was an unexpected twist and surprise. The next chapter will be a filler.

Next Chapter: Tess's Story


	52. Chapter 51

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 51: Tess's Story

Back at the Oasis, Tess is in the healing pool as the teens are gathered around her. She is almost feeling better from the battle. The teens are baffled by how Tess's crimson morphor became a Star Piece.

Ryder looks at Tess as he is processing all of it. "What exactly happened with you"? Ryder asks Tess.

Brandon nods as he looks at Tess. "Start at the beginning though". Brandon said to Tess.

Luke nods as he looks at his half sister. "Yeah did anyone figured it out before the rest of us when you transformed into the crimson ranger while in your navy ranger form"? Luke asks Tess.

Melissa gives a look to Luke. "Maybe you guys should wait until Tess gets out of the healing pool before overwhelming her with questions". Melissa said to them.

Ariel looks at Nikki as she is wondering if has always been like this. "Are they always like this"? Ariel asks Nikki.

Nikki shrugs to Ariel. "Yeah but this is the first time that they learned that one of their own is a ranger of a different color in a new way than one". Nikki said to Ariel.

All the sudden, a being arrives as she looks at them. "Perhaps, I can fully explain it better than Tess". A female said to them.

The teens turn to the woman as Merielle sees the woman. "Maeve", Merielle said to the woman named Maeve.

The teens are surprised by Maeve's appearance. Maeve looks at her descendant. "Yes Merielle, it is me. I am Maeve, Headmistress of the Warrior Academy in Martiala and one of the mentors of the original Spirit Warrior Rangers. I am a grand master of the Warrior Spirits. I came here to fully explain it to them. Tess got pulled to Martiala. It was not her fault that she got sent to Martiala. It is more because she was need to learn that she has been chosen by the Maori Spirit Warrior to carry the crimson warrior sphere. At arrival, an officer mistreated Tess and accused her of skipping school at the warrior academy. She was manhandled as she was brought to the academy. She was lost and very confused by the whole thing. She was telling the truth and the officer was disciplined for his actions. When she fired the arrow, it turns out that she is the chosen one of the Maori Warrior. I was the one that sent her back here with the crimson morphor". Maeve said to the Rangers.

The teens are stunned by it as they look at Maeve and Tess. "How are you still alive in this time, Maeve"? Brandon asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at them as she nods to them. "A grand master warrior spirit has a very long life spans. I returned to Martiala when my husband, Dr. Zackary Taylor passed away. I could not stay here on earth with my family and children". Maeve said to them.

Luke nods as he looks at his sister. "It makes sense to me. Who else figured it out about Tess"? Luke asks them as he wants to know.

Kelsea looks at them as Tess gives her a nod. "I figured it out about Tess". Kelsea said to them.

The teens are stunned by it as they look at Kelsea. "What you knew all this time, and you didn't tell us"? Melissa asks Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Melissa as she nods to her. "It was not my secret to tell Melissa". Kelsea said to them.

Monty looks at them as he can see how Kelsea was keeping the secret. "I respect how she kept it Melissa. Plus Tess was not ready to tell us then". Monty said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as she nods to them. "I suppose that is true but what about that tri colored warrior feather"? Melissa asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at them as the secret about it is coming out. "Years ago, I was in deed stumped about the crimson and purple warrior feather when it appeared to heal Rachel and mysterious changing colors to the crimson, blue, and yellow. However years later when I learned that the ranger ghosts were captured by the evil Ivano, one of those ghosts was Levi. It was then I realized that Levi was the one that married Susan Donachelli. Their wedding colors were crimson and white. However the blue and yellow color came from Ryan and Elliot, the blue and yellow Spirit Warrior Rangers". Maeve said to them.

The teens look at each other as it all makes sense now. "It all makes sense now. During the fight, Luke and Carter grabbed the feather to use it to protect Tess and themselves from the beam from the device". Artemis said to them.

Quentin nods in agreement with Artemis. "Yeah plus they gotten their Spirit Warrior Star Pieces in different ways at the same time". Quentin said to them.

Maeve nods to them as Tess is feeling better. "Yeah although I am ready when Zilenya returns her ugly head". Tess said to them. The teens nod as they got their navy ranger back.

Back at the Evil Tower, Fortesilenco is looking at a figurine as he is ready to get his plan started. "Zilenya may have failed but my plans are about to get started". Fortesilenco said to himself as he looks at the figurine of a dangerous beast that gave the Music Force Rangers a lot of trouble and grief.

End Chapter

This is the filler chapter. Plus the next arc of the story will be the Music Force Arc. Plus the next arc will have drama, action, unexpected twist and turns.

Next Chapter: The Return of the Anti Music Beast Part 1


	53. Chapter 52

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 52: The Return of the Anti Music Beast Part 1

At the Evil Tower, Ivano frowns as he is furious that six ghosts escaped from the ghost chamber. "The Red Music Force Ranger, the Red Jurassic Squad Ranger, the Blue and gold Beast Warrior rangers, the green Monster hunter ranger, and the Cyan Elemental Saint Ranger, these five ranger ghosts escaped from this tower. That should have NEVER HAPPENED AT ALL". Ivano said as he yells at his officers.

Diamanda looks at Zilenya as she was the one that sent the Dragon Warrior Monster that got destroyed by the rangers. "Shall we recapture the ghosts that escaped, father"? Diamanda asks Ivano.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as he shakes his head. "No, I have reinforced the ghost chamber with a force field on the inside and outside of the walls on the tower. Zilenya, you had your chance at destroying the rangers. It is now someone new to try to destroy the rangers". Ivano said to Zilenya.

Zilenya frowns as her plans got defeated by the rangers. "Fine Lord Ivano", Zilenya said to Ivano as she is not happy about it.

Fortesilenco looks at Zilenya as he went up to Ivano. "I am ready to take a wack on destroying the rangers, and I have the perfect beast to decommission a particular ranger". Fortesilenco said to them.

The officers look at Fortesilenco as they are wondering who he has in mind. "Are you planning to target the red ranger"? Diamanda asks Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Diamanda as he shakes his head. "The red ranger does not have a Music Force Ancestor, Diamanda. I am referring to the green ranger. My plan is to infect him with the Anti Music Virus from the ultimate Anti Music Beast. Once he is infected, he won't be able to morph. Which means they will be down a ranger". Fortesilenco said to Diamanda.

Diamanda shrugs as she does not really care. "What ever", Diamanda said to Fortesilenco.

Xolicernic looks at Fortesilenco as he remembers about two of the ghosts that escaped. He has an evil grin on his face.

Sergiobot and Satanicus look at each other as it is a brilliant plan.

Ivano looks at Fortesilenco as he sees the figurine that he is holding. He sprinkles the black dust on it. The figurine grows back to normal size as it roars at them. It has the black pendant necklace that contains the Anti Music Virus in it. "Now attack and destroy the rangers. Make sure the virus only hits and effects the green ranger". Fortesilenco said to the Anti Music Beast.

The Anti Music Beast nods as it is excited to return to create havoc and chaos. It leaves the Evil Tower. Plus Fortesilenco goes with it as he wants to face the rangers as well.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are doing their training as someone arrives with a new set of books. The teens are confused by the being like they have never seen her before, but at the same time she looks very familiar. "You are not the one that gave us the books last time". Luke said to the newest Lore Keeper.

The newest Lore Keeper shakes her head to them. "No I am not, Lurre passed her powers to me". The keeper said to them.

Ryder has a knowing grin on his face. "I am surprised by this Abby". Ryder said to them as he knew who it is.

The teens look at Ryder as they are surprised and shocked by it. "What you knew who that is"? Brandon asks Ryder.

Monty nods in agreement as he does not quite understand. "How did you know that she is the newest Lore Keeper"? Monty asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as they earn the explanation. "I did not know that she is the newest Lore Keeper. I have seen her here in this time not too long ago". Ryder said to them.

The teens are even more confused by it. "When was this"? Melissa asks Ryder as they are confused about it.

Ryder looks at them as he nods to them. "It was about two or three weeks ago. I had a lot on my mind when I went over to that abandoned warehouse. I saw Abby there. She looked like her human self and the evil powers that she once had are gone. We had an interesting conversation. I ultimately forgiven her for what she has done to me". Ryder said to them.

The teens are even more confused by they look at Ryder and Abby. "How did you forgive someone who has done a lot of bad things to you. I mean she did capture you and AV"? Carter asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Carter as he explains it further. "I have read that when someone who has a lot of emotional and mental pain within their hearts, it is a lot easier for evil power to come in to take over. From the looks of it, someone must have purified you of the evil power". Ryder said to Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at them. "Truth is I wanted to be saved and AV did just that. The reason why I had all of that pain because I just wanted to be loved by a man who truly loves me. I thought that man was Mike, but I was really wrong. I went to great lengths to have his sperm inside of me to produce a child. Then that so called nurse stolen my baby and blackmailed me to give her to her otherwise I would have been sent to prison and never saw her again. After that, that evil power took over me". Abby said to them as she explains it to them.

Lina looks at Abby as she does feel bad for her. "That must have been devastating to lose your own daughter to someone who is vindictive like that". Lina said to Abby.

Kelsea nods in agreement as she looks at Abby. "Yeah does your daughter know the truth about you"? Kelsea asks Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at them. "Yes, she is actually a ranger on the team. She knows that she and AV are half sisters". Abby said to them.

The teens are surprised by it as they look at each other. "So being a ranger must be a family affair then". Tess said to them.

Artemis nods as she looks at Abby. "Yeah plus I don't detect any malice or evil within her". Artemis said to them.

Quentin nods as he looks at Abby. "Do you know that Xolicernic is here in this time period? Plus is it possible that he can be reversed like you were? Did he cause a lot of trouble for the rangers in the past"?Quentin asks Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at Quentin. "Yes I do know that he is in this time period. To answer your other question, it is highly unlikely that he will be saved like I was. He was very evil and did things that were and still highly unforgivable as a human being. It is likely that he might do something like that again here as well. To answer your last question, he did cause trouble for the Lore Keepers, Jurissac Squad Rangers, and the Music Force Rangers". Abby said to them.

The teens look at each other as are being warned about him. "What did he exactly did as a human being? Plus do you remember his human name by any chance"? Ryder asks Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at them. "He kidnapped a red ranger from long ago. His name was Christopher Askew. These are the books on the Music Force Rangers". Abby said to them.

As the teens look at the 11 books, they return the Spirit Warrior books to Abby. Tess is wondering about Christopher Askew as she receives the book on her ranger ancestor. She thinks back to her ancestor's last name is Askew. 'Could my ancestor know Christopher'? Tess thought to herself. Abby looks at them as she says her goodbyes.

The next day at school, the teens are at lunch as they are discussing things. Plus Ariel and Nikki are joining them as well. "So any ideas who the next guardian might be? I mean you guys seem to find and meet a Guardian in your missions". Ariel said to them.

Brandon shrugs as he is not sure about it. "I don't know Ariel. Normally something usually happens that would warrant us to find the guardian. Plus ever since we learned about our ancestors and the teams that they were on, the teams has a special weapon that ultimately defeated and destroyed the main leader of the various evil teams. Since we are learning about the Music Force team, my guess on the special weapon is something related". Brandon said to Ariel.

Luke nods as he thinks of something else. "You know come to think of it. When we find or meet the Guardian of the special weapon, it is a descendant of a ranger from a completely different ranger team". Luke said to them.

Melissa has a skeptical look on her face. "How so"? Melissa asks Luke as she needs an explanation and an example.

Luke looks at Melissa as the others need an explanation. "Nikki is the descendant of Sora from Lore Keepers whose both parents were Rangers from the Elemental Fusion ranger team. My guess is that either her mom or Dad must have kept the Sword of Uniatlantica safe. Ariel is the descendant of Zara who is also from Elemental Fusion who kept the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow safe. Plus Zara was the one that given the special warrior feather that ended up protected Tess, Carter, and me". Luke said to them.

Monty nods as it does make sense to him. "Luke is on to something about this guys. Plus Tess and I both has ancestors from the Music Force team. It might be that the Guardian that we are looking for is from a team that is around the same time as the Music Force team". Monty said to them.

Carter nods as it is a logical explanation. "Monty could be right about this guys. Plus we could be facing one of the other officers that has not shown their ugly heads yet". Carter said to them.

Kelsea nods in agreement with Carter. "Personally I am glad it is not Zilenya. She has caused too much trouble for us". Kelsea said to them.

Artemis nods as she looks at them. "Yeah her plans were devious, vindictive, and evil. Plus that dragon warrior monster is one of the tougher monsters we have faced". Artemis said to them.

Tess nods as she looks at them. "You know it maybe that Xolicernic might be the officer that we face. I mean he did kidnapped AV and brought her to this time period". Tess said to them.

Quentin looks at Tess as he is not sure of it. "I don't know Tess. It could be one of the other officers". Quentin said to them.

As the rangers are continuing talking, Monty sighs as he is wondering about it. He got up as he has a lot on his mind. Brandon sees this as he catches up with Monty. "Is something wrong Monty"? Brandon asks Monty.

Monty looks at Brandon as he shakes his head. "I have a lot on my mind. I need some air". Monty said to him as he takes off.

Quentin went up to Brandon as he is confused by it. "What was that about Brandon"? Quentin asks Brandon.

Brandon shrugs as he is not sure. "I am not sure Quentin. What ever it is, I am sure that Monty will talk about it with us when he is ready". Brandon said to Quentin.

That afternoon, Monty is taking a walk as he was bothered by his brother Rory. Last night, Rory could not stop bugging him about having a new book with a green cover on it.

Flashback

Monty comes home as it is typical goings on at the MacFarland residence. Rory notices a new green book in his brother's hand. "So another book, are you a part of a book club that I don't know about at school"? Rory said to Monty.

Monty looks at Rory as it is the most ridiculous question that he has asked. "A book club, do you know how ridiculous that sounds"? Monty asks Rory.

Rory looks at Monty as he is wondering more about the books. "Come on little brother, I just want to know what you are reading. Plus you have been acting weird ever since the power rangers showed up and saving the world. I really want to know what you have been up too and perhaps I can join in as well. Plus I could get closer to the lovely Melissa". Rory said to Monty.

Monty frowns as his brother is trying to pull a move on a girl that he likes. "Not everything is about you, Rory. You never considered anyone else's feelings but your own. You are too self centered and nosy around me and my business. Plus you can't be a ranger and stay out of my business". Monty said to Rory. He went upstairs as he slams his bedroom shut. Rory is stunned as he has never seen his little brother so angry before.

End Flashback

Monty sighs as he is still thinking about that exchange with his brother. 'It is his own good to stay out from the ranger business'. Monty thought to himself.

All the sudden Fortesilenco and the Anti Music Beast shows up as a swarm of SHUMD appears as well. "Why hello green ranger, it is nice to see my target all alone. I am Fortesilenco". Fortesilenco said to Monty.

Monty frowns as he finds himself in a lot of trouble. He grits his teeth as he prepares himself for a very intense battle. However little did he realize that the team will be needing the next guardian and a substitute ranger.

End Chapter

Yeah this will be the kick starter of the next arc.

Next Chapter The Return of the Anti Music Beast Part 2


	54. Chapter 53

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 53: The Return of the Anti Music Beast Part 2

Monty frowns as he is in trouble. He grabs his morphor out. "Guys, I need your help". Monty said to them.

"We are on our way Monty". Ryder said to Monty.

Monty looks at them as he is ready to fight. "Who are you anyways"? Monty asks them.

Fortesilenco looks at the green ranger. "Me, I am Fortesilenco. I was one of the officers that fought against the Music Force Rangers". Fortesilenco said to Monty.

Monty looks at Fortesilenco as he has his morphor in his hands. "That thing is not going to win". Monty said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Monty as he laughs at him. "I would like to see you try ranger". Fortesilenco said to Monty.

"Star Descendants Online", Monty said as he morphs into ranger form.

Fortesilenco looks at them as he nods to the Anti Music Beast. "SHUMD, Anti Music Beast Attack", Fortesilenco said to them.

As they swarm are coming in at Monty, Monty grabs his Star Sword out as he is in the fight. The others quickly arrive as they are by his side as they are morphed into ranger form. "You ok Monty", Ryder said to Monty.

Monty nods as he looks at Ryder. "Yeah I am glad to see you guys". Monty said to them. The others nod to him as they are fighting the SHUMD and the Anti Music Beast.

Brandon nods as he is kicking at SHUMD. "It is no problem Monty. We always come through for each other". Brandon said to Monty. The others nod in agreement with Brandon.

As they got through the SHUMD, Fortesilenco got into the fight as he is fighting Tess. "You have really gave Zilenya a lot of trouble and grief. Allow me to avenge her failure". Fortesilenco said to Tess.

Tess glares at Fortesilenco as she is holding her Star Sword. "Send her my regards fugly". Tess said to Fortesilenco. She is engaging a sword fight against him.

The others are dealing with the Anti Music Beast as it is a very powerful monster. "Any ideas on what this thing is made of. I really want to destroy it if you get my drift". Carter said to them.

Quentin nods as he looks at them. "Yeah it seems the more we try to land a blow on it, the more power this thing gets". Quentin said to them.

Luke frowns as he notices Tess is not doing so well against Fortesilenco. She gets knocked back a lot as she lands on the ground. "Get the hell away from her". Luke said to Fortesilenco as it is his turn to take him on.

Lina went up to Tess as she gives her a hand up. "Tess are you ok"? Lina asks Tess. Tess nods to Lina.

Fortesilenco has an evil grin on his face like it is time for him to do it. "Now my beast unleash your Virus". Fortesilenco said to the Anti Music Beast. He throws Luke down on the ground.

The teens frown as Luke has demorphed back to his civilian form. "Luke", Artemis yells to him. Kelsea looks at them as she is wondering about what Fortesilenco just said. "Guys we should watch out". Kelsea said to them.

The rangers look at each other at the Anti Music Beast powers up a strange pendant necklace. "Heads up guys", Ryder said to them.

As the pendant is fully powered up, the Anti Music Beast knocks the others away as it aims the pendant at Monty. Melissa is on the ground as she sees the black beam being fired from the pendant. "Monty look out". Melissa yells to Monty.

Monty turns as he sees the beam coming at him. He uses his Star Sword to push the black energy beam. The beam hits him as the virus is effecting him. Monty screams as the mark of the Anti Music Virus is appearing on his arm. As he instantly demorphs, Monty collapses to the ground.

The teens are in horror and shock as this has happened. "Monty", the teens yell to him. Fortesilenco is laughing at them as the Anti Music Beast returns to him. "With one ranger out, we are going to have more power and advantage than you". Fortesilenco said to them as he and the beast teleports away.

The teens went to Monty as he has his eyes closed as he has a flushed color on his face. "Monty, can you hear me"? Ryder asks Monty.

Monty barely opens his eyes as he looks at Ryder. "Yeah", Monty said to Ryder. Brandon is supporting Luke.

Carter frowns as he easily picks Monty up. "You don't look very good". Carter said to Monty.

Monty looks at Carter as he knows that. Melissa sees the mark that the monster made on him. "Umm guys, that monster made that mark on him". Melissa said to them. As she touches it, Monty screams in pain as he feels a lot worse as he throws up.

The teens look at Melissa as they give her a look. "I am so sorry Monty". Melissa said to them as she didn't know. She feels bad about it.

Ryder looks at them as they have to get back to the Oasis. "Maybe Kathleen has an idea about this". Ryder said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are in the healing pools. The mentors are with Monty in a different healing pool. Melissa is feeling a bit down about making Monty feeling worse by touching it.

Kathleen went towards the teens as she does not have good news. "How is Monty"? Ryder asks Kathleen.

Kathleen looks at them as she sighs to them. "He is in critical condition rangers. However the healing pool can not heal the virus it can only minimize the pain. The only thing that can heal Monty completely is the Electric Guitar of Musicola. It is important that the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola is found very soon". Kathleen said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering who is the guardian. "Who is the Guardian though? Plus what are we going to do with out Monty? He is one of Brandon asks Kathleen.

Kathleen nods as that question is coming. Two ranger ghosts appear to the teens. "I understand that Monty is a part of your team rangers. In situations like this, we need someone who will become a temporary ranger". Kathleen said to them.

The ghost of Jared Scott looks at the rangers. "The person that you are looking for is my descendant. I am Jared Scott Jurassic Squad Red Ranger". The ghost of Jared Scott said to them.

The ghost of Corey McKnight looks at the rangers. He feels bad for Monty as he was in the same position years ago. "The only person that can use Monty's morphor is someone who is related to him. Plus I know exactly what he is going through right now". The ghost said to them.

Carter has his arms crossed as he does not like this one bit. "How do you know what he is going through"? Carter asks the ghost as he is angry and upset about what happened.

The ghost looks at Carter as he nods to him. He can see that the yellow ranger is upset. "I know how he feels because I once had it as well when I was a ranger. I am Corey McKnight Music Force Red Ranger. This kind of situation will require all of you to step up to the team. The temporary ranger will be the one to earn the Music Force Star Piece for Monty". Corey said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Monty. He is trying to rest in the healing pool. The mark on his arm is clearly there as they try to figure out what to do.

Meanwhile, in a modest size house in Middleton, a young 13 year old boy is home from school for the afternoon. He sighs as he has a secret project that he can't tell his mom about. All the sudden, an item in his closet is flashing. The young boy is shocked by it as he went to the closet. He sees a guitar that is flashing. "What in the world"? The guy thought to himself as he touches it.

Just as the young man touches it, a old woman appears to him as she is wearing Guardian style clothes on. The young boy is stunned as he is caught off guard by it. "Who are you"? The boy said to the Guardian. He had bright blonde hair that was natural, piercing blue eyes, fair skin complexion, lean body and slightly muscular.

The Guardian looks at the young boy. "I am Natasha Amy. I am the Head Elder of the Island of Musicola. The reason why I am here is to tell you that the Power Rangers need your help". Natasha Amy said to Wesley.

The boy named Wesley looks at the head elder as he is a bit confused. "I thought that the Power Rangers was disbanded years ago. Please I go by Wes". Wes said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she makes the note. "It is not the particular Rangers that you are thinking of. The truth is Wes, this guitar has been passed down in your biological family for years. It has finally made its way to you". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes nods as he has a clue about his biological family. "I suppose that make sense, but why does the rangers need it now"? Wes asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as that question is coming. "One of the rangers is ill with a dangerous virus. The guitar is the only thing that can heal him. However the rangers will soon find out that someone will have to pass a test to earn a special gift to power up the guitar. You must go to Angel Grove as soon as possible and ask for Ryder. He will show you where the Oasis is. However you must be aware of another evil within the evil team. He is just as dangerous when he was once a human being". Natasha Amy said to Wes as she vanishes into thin air.

Wes looks at the guitar as he realizes that he is needed for something very important. "Angel Grove, here I come". Wes said to himself as he want to help in anyway that he can.

End Chapter

Yeah it has the introduction to Wes from Heroes of Legends by Icrzy. Plus the Rangers will be getting a temporary ranger. The person will be revealed in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: A Ranger Emergency Part 1 (it might be a two parter chapter)


	55. Chapter 54

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 54: A Ranger Emergency

Back at the Oasis, the teens are processing the news about Monty and finding a temporary ranger. "I don't see how finding a temporary ranger will help us. We functioned with a temporary leader until Ryder joined the team". Carter said to them as the conversation.

Luke nods as he looks at Carter. "That is true Carter, but we don't have much of a choice. This is an emergency situation". Luke said to Carter like it is a counter response to Carter's argument.

Tess looks at them as she shakes her head. "Plus we can't go to Monty's family and say excuse me is there a relative or a sibling of Monty's to become a temporary ranger without blowing our cover". Tess said to them.

Melissa nods in agreement with Tess. "I have to agree with Tess. We can't blow our covers as Rangers. We have to think of something else to find the temporary ranger". Melissa said to them.

Lina looks at them as she agrees with Melissa. "It maybe that a ranger ghost will find this person just like our ranger ghosts found us". Lina said to them.

Kelsea nods as it does make sense. "I agree with Lina. It is the most logical thing that would happen". Kelsea said to them.

Artemis nods as she looks at Monty who is sleeping in the healing pool. "Yeah plus it needs to happen very soon. I don't want to lose a teammate too soon". Artemis said to them.

Quentin sees Artemis's worry as he agrees as well. "We won't lose Monty, Artemis".

Quentin said to Artemis as he tries to calm down her worries.

Brandon notices the time as it is getting late. "There is no use to continue this conversation now. We have to get home before our families worry". Brandon said to them.

Ryder nods in agreement with Brandon. "Brandon is right guys. Plus I am going to get Monty home". Ryder said to them.

The teens nod as Brandon looks at Ryder. "Right plus I want to help you getting Monty home". Brandon said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he and Brandon get Monty home as the other teens went home.

At the MacFarland residence, Rory comes home from practice as he wondering why his mom forgot something that he needed. "Mom", Rory said to Angela

"I am in the kitchen". Angela said to Rory.

Rory walks in the kitchen as he sees Angela matching a batch of chicken noddle soup. "Is it too early for dinner"? Rory asks Angela as he does not know what is going on.

Angela looks at Rory as she shakes her head. "No, Monty is sick, so you have to do his chores tonight". Angela said to Rory.

Rory looks at his mom like something does not commute. "Sick, he looked fine this morning". Rory said to Angela like he is having a hard time believing that.

Angela looks at Rory as she nods to him. "Well, a couple of his friends brought Monty home. Your brother is very miserable and sick". Angela said to Rory.

Rory frowns as he went to Monty's room. He sees that Monty is in bed with an ice bag on his forehead. Fergus is right by Monty's side. He sees that Monty is pale with a rosy flush on his cheeks. "Monty", Rory said to Monty.

Fergus looks at Rory as he shakes his head to him. "You must let your brother rest Rory". Fergus said to Rory.

Angela went to the room with a tray consisting of a bowl of soup and a glass of ginger ale on it. "Oh honey, I am sorry that you are not feeling well. You have to eat something". Angela said to Monty as she is spoon feeding him some soup.

Rory frowns as he is seeing the attention that his younger brother is getting. 'First grandfather and now mom, what exactly is going on here'? Rory asks himself as he is getting jealous of Monty. He is getting mad about it as he leaves the house.

Back at the Evil Tower, Fortesilenco is gloating about the work that the Anti Music Beast did as the virus has successfully gotten to Monty. Zilenya is getting very annoyed by Fortesilenco's gloating. "Do me a favor Fortesilenco, go find someone else to annoy with your gloated news. I have heard the story far too many times for my liking". Zilenya said to Fortesilenco as she is ready to pound him.

Fortesilenco looks at Zilenya as he has a grin on his face. "You are jealous of me Zilenya because of my plan went very successfully and yours didn't. I did tell them about your regards". Fortesilenco said to Zilenya.

Zilenya glares at Fortesilenco as she is not jealous of him. "Jealous haha, once the Rangers figure out how to defeat that beast of yours, your plans will fall apart at the seams. You and I both know that the rangers are very resourceful. I will enjoy watching you fail". Zilenya said to Fortesilenco as she walks away from him.

Xolicernic saw the heated exchange as he shakes his head. "That plan of your is a brilliant one if I do say myself. Plus she is right about the Rangers being resourceful". Xolicernic said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Xolicernic as he nods to him. "Those rangers are going to run out of resources". Fortesilenco said to Xolicernic as he leaves to attack the rangers.

At the park as it is getting late, Rory is angry as he is kicking at a pine cone. He could not stop thinking about when he walked into Monty's room. Angela and Fergus were right by Monty's side as they are both taking care of him. "Why is he getting the attention all the sudden"? Rory asks himself as he is deeply jealous of his little brother.

All the sudden, Fortesilenco appears as he has SHUMD with him. "Thinking about that sickly green ranger, you must be related to him". Fortesilenco said to Rory.

Rory frowns as he turns to the strange being as he sees strange minions with it. "Who are you and how do you know about my little brother"? Rory asks Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Rory as he is laughing at him. "I am Fortesilenco. Those rangers are very serious about revealing their secret identities to their families and friends. You know when the green ranger your brother screamed in agony as the virus is effecting him from the Anti Music Beast, it brought back a lot of evil memories to me". Fortesilenco said to Rory.

Rory is in deep shock as he hears it from him. He never knew that his illness is caused by a beast. He is getting very angry with Fortesilenco as he charges into the fight.

Fortesilenco has an evil smirk on his face. "SHUMD attack", Fortesilenco said to them.

The SHUMD are going at it on Rory. Rory tries to fight back, but he has never fought against evil forces before. He gets kicked to the ground. Just as he is about to be manhandled by the SHUMD, the rangers show up in their ranger forms.

"Back off Fortesilenco", the Navy Ranger said as she means business.

The purple ranger notices the guy on the ground. "Is that Monty's brother"? The purple ranger asks them. "Yeah but what is he doing here"? The blue ranger asks them.

The yellow ranger shakes his head that a non ranger has gotten involved. "I do not know, and he is an idiot for it". The yellow ranger said to them.

The dual ranger, silver ranger, and the pink ranger shrugs as this is different. The red ranger looks at them. "Pink and purple get him out of here while the rest of us will deal with the SHUMD and Fortesilenco". The red ranger said to them.

"Right", the rangers said to the red ranger.

Rory is stunned as he gets to see the rangers. The pink and purple rangers got to him. "Are you alright"? The purple ranger asks Rory. "We need to get you to a safe place. Plus your brother would not like it if you were hurt and involved in it". The pink ranger said to Rory.

Rory looks at the two female rangers as they help him up. "You two don't understand. My little brother got sick by that beast of fugly's and he is getting the sudden attention from mom. Now you two want to take me to a safe place". Rory asks them as he is being put on the far side lines. He is getting mad at them.

The pink ranger glares at Rory as she slaps him in the face. "We know that Monty is sick by that beast. Hell, it shocked us when that virus took effect on him. The only person he gets the attention is his grandfather at home, and I bet he rarely complains about the lack of attention from his mom and dad. Everything in the whole wide world is not about you and your stuck up popularity". The pink ranger said to Rory.

Rory is stunned as he has heard it from Monty earlier that day. His face is red from the slap. He never realized that Monty rarely complained about being ignored by his parents at home. As they got Rory to a safe place, the purple ranger looks at Melissa. "Was that slap a bit much"? Lina asks Melissa.

Melissa turns to Lina as she shakes her head. "No it needed to be said". Melissa said to Lina. They run back towards the battle.

Away from the battle scene, Rory sighs as he is leaning against a tree. He is thinking about what the pink ranger told him. He is thinking about how his parents are focusing more on him, his sister and his two older brothers than Monty. The only person that does pay attention to Monty is Fergus.

"You shouldn't let your own jealousy fill your good heart Rory". A ghost said to Rory.

Rory is taken back as all the sudden two ranger ghosts appear to him. "Woah I thought ghosts are not real. Who are you anyways"? Rory said to them.

The second ghost looks at Rory. "I am Matt Harper. I am actually Monty's ranger ancestor. I was the Music Force Green Ranger". Matt said to Rory.

Rory is stunned as he looks at Matt. Things are starting to click as he remembers about the green cover books that Monty started to read. "Those green books that Monty has been reading are actually books about other green rangers". Rory said to Matt.

Matt nods as Rory is starting to understand. "That's correct", Matt said to Rory.

The first ghost looks at Rory. "I am Corey McKnight Music Force Red Ranger. You should not have jumped to conclusions about things Rory. Plus you must understand that Monty could not tell you about being a ranger because he wanted to protect you and your family from evil. However it is you that must help the rangers in this urgent situation. The truth is you are my ranger descendant". The ghost of Corey McKnight said to Rory.

Rory is stunned as he is hearing this. Plus the amount of wisdom is heavy. "Woah wait a minute, there is a red ranger on the team already, and why are you telling me that the rangers need me. Plus why do you sound like a wise elder"? Rory asks Corey.

Corey looks at Rory as he nods to him. "Yes there is a red ranger. The truth is, I was not one of the ghosts that got away from Ivano when he attacked the ranger cemetery. I was known as the wisest red ranger back in my day. You are a Star Descendant. This morphor will allow you to morph into ranger form. The team will need time to accept you, but if you give it time and patience they will come around. Plus the Bond of Brothers will start a new again". The ghost of Corey McKnight said to Rory as the ghosts vanished.

Rory looks at the morphor in his hands. He realizes that he has to help the rangers. As he hears screams from being hit by Fortesilenco, Rory has made up his mind to charge back towards the battle.

Back at the battle scene, the rangers are getting exhausted. Fortesilenco looks at them as he is ready to finish them off. "This is more fun without the green ranger. It is too bad that he is not here to see me destroying you". Fortesilenco said to them.

The rangers are down on the ground as they are wondering what to do. All the sudden, a rock is being thrown at Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco is caught off guard as he is angry about it. "Who did that"? Fortesilenco asks them.

"I did fugly", Rory said as he is holding a morphor in his hands.

The rangers are stunned as they see the morphor in his hands. "Is that a morphor and how did he get one"? Brandon asks them. Ryder shrugs as his necklace is glowing in a different color.

Fortesilenco turns to Rory as he is laughing at him. "You just had to come back. You can't beat me and you certainly got your human butt kicked by the SHUMD". Fortesilenco said to Rory.

Rory glares at Fortesilenco as he is not fazed by it. "There are some things that you don't know. First of all, no one messes with my little brother. Secondly, you don't mess with a MacFarland. Third of all, I am a Star Descendant of a red ranger dumbass". Rory said to Fortesilenco as the temporary morphor is shining.

"Star Descendants Online", Rory said as he morphs into ranger form for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Rory has a crystal ranger suit as he hears Mariachi Music in the background. The ranger suit is similar to Monty's regular ranger suit. The helmet is crystal as it has a star as the visor. He has a Star Sword similar to the rangers except it does not have the dial to turn it to a different form. "Star Descendant Crystal Ranger". Rory said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are shocked by the turn of events. "Woah I thought there was not a crystal Music Force ranger". Brandon said to them. "Me neither", Ryder said to them.

Fortesilenco looks at the newly crystal ranger. "Why does there have to be one more ranger to get in the way of things". Fortesilenco said to Rory as the fight gets started again.

As the rangers see the crystal ranger fighting back on Fortesilenco, they are stunned by it. "Woah the ranger is definitely on our side". Lina said to them. "Yeah but how did that happen"? Artemis said to them. "I have no idea". Kelsea said to them. "More importantly who is wearing the suit", Tess said to them. Carter, Luke, and Melissa looks at them as they are speechless about it.

"You have definitely overstayed your welcome, so about you take off". The crystal ranger said to Fortesilenco as he draws a star with the symbol of Music Force in the middle. He launches the star at him.

Fortesilenco gets hit by it as he takes a stumble. He glares at them. "I will be back rangers". Fortesilenco said to them as he teleports away.

The rangers got up as they went towards the crystal ranger. "Who are you"? Ryder asks the ranger. "Plus who gave you the morphor"? Brandon asks the ranger.

The ghost of Corey McKnight went towards them. "I am the one that gave him the morphor because he is my ranger descendant". The ghost of Corey said to them.

"Rangers come back to the Oasis and bring the crystal ranger with you". Kathleen said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they look at the crystal ranger. The ghost of Corey vanishes as the Rangers teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Kathleen is waiting for them at the ranger tree. "Welcome to the Oasis Crystal ranger, it is alright to power down". Kathleen said to ranger.

As the crystal ranger powers down, the teens also powers down. They are shocked that the ranger is Rory. "Rory, this is the power ranger family tree. Just put your hand on the truck, it will show you which tree branch that you match up with". Kathleen said to Rory.

Rory nods as he puts his hand on the trunk. It is not long that the red Music Force symbol is glowing. It is showing him to the family tree branch of Corey McKnight. "Wow this is awesome". Rory said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Rory. "Rory, now that you know about us. It is important that you can't tell anyone at school or your family about it". Ryder said to Rory.

Rory looks at them as he realizes it. "I understand that now. I hope I will understand the dynamics of the team". Rory said to them.

Kathleen looks at them as she nods in agreements with them. "You should fill Rory in about the team. Plus you all should head home soon". Kathleen said to them. The teens nod as they look at Rory. Luke, Melissa, Carter, and Tess are not thrilled about Rory on the team while the others has mixed feelings about it.

Back at the Evil Tower Xolicernic watches the footage as he sees the moment that the ghost of Corey appears to Rory. "So you are the Dream Snatcher's descendant. Once when the Savior of the Dream Snatcher's descendant is revealed, my plans will move forward". Xolicernic said to himself as he has fixed the kinks on a special device.

End Chapter

Yeah Rory, Monty's older brother is the temporary ranger. Plus a few of the Rangers are not thrilled about it, so they will have to accept it.

Next Chapter: Luke and Tess sings the Techno Blues


	56. Chapter 55

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 55: The Electric Guitar of Musicola

Back in Middleton, 13 year old Wes is getting ready to go on a special field trip with the Academic Quiz Bowl Team as they have a two week competition in Angel Grove. His mom looks at Wes as she is admiring that Wes is a part of the quiz bowl team. "You always preferred to making things and reading various books than sports Wesley". The woman said to Wes. She looks nothing like Wes as she is holding some papers.

Wes looks at his mom as he nods to her. "Yeah I will be gone for a couple of weeks. Plus we will be visiting various museums in Angel Grove. I prefer to go by Wes". Wes said to his mom.

His mom nods as she sees that Wes has another item that is already packed. "Is there enough room on the bus for that? I mean you always kept it in your closet". His mom said to Wes.

Wes looks at his mom as he shrugs to her. "Yeah it has been a while since I studied it. I thought I would study it during my down time during the field trip". Wes said to his mom.

His mom nods as she looks at Wes. "Ok call me or your father". His mom said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at his mom. "I will mom". Wes said to his mom. His mom leaves the room. Wes sighs as he is wondering what will be in Angel Grove waiting for him.

The next afternoon, the teens return to the Oasis. It is Rory's first day of training as the other teens are still down about Monty still being ill. "How is Monty"? Lina asks Rory.

Rory looks at the purple ranger. "He is more of the same. He tries to eat some soup, but it does not keep it down longer than an hour. All he seems to handle is ginger ale and water". Rory said to Lina. Lina is being supportive of Rory.

Ryder sighs as Luke, Carter, Melissa, and Tess are being standoffish about Rory being a ranger. Lina, Quentin, Kelsea, and Artemis are open to have Rory on the team but not sure how things will go. Ryder and Brandon scared if something will happen to Rory while Monty is still ill. "We are still thinking about Monty, Rory. We hope that things will get better". Ryder said to Rory. Rory nods as he thanks Ryder.

Luke frowns as he looks at them. "What is it that makes the Electric Guitar of Musicola special anyways"? Luke asks them.

The Ghost of Corey McKnight, ghost of Jared Scott, and Kathleen went up to the rangers. She is holding the various musical instruments ranging from red to the crystal. "The Electric Guitar of Musicola was once composed of the three special gifts". The ghost of Corey McKnight said to them.

The rangers look at the ghost of Corey McKnight. "Three special gifts, what is it exactly"? Brandon asks Corey.

Corey looks at the them. "The three special gifts were special items that were earned by my teammates when I was ill with the same virus. The gifts were the Gift of Sound, the Gift of Melody, and the Gift of Rhythm. In order to earn them, we had to pass a special test. These tests were the Test of Courage, the Test of Confidence, the Test of Acceptance and the Test of Endurance. My team had to pass the first three teams before I took the Test of Endurance. If my team failed back then, I would not have recovered from the virus and the power of Rock and Roll would have been lost forever. I have a feeling that all of you including Monty will be tested as well". The ghost of Corey McKnight said to them.

Kelsea looks at the ghost. "How and when we will be tested though? Plus we don't even know how we will earn our Music Force Star Piece". Kelsea said to the ghost.

The Ghost of Corey looks at Melissa as he sees her worry and concern. "You will learn about it soon enough rangers. Plus I have faith in your team including those who has a Music Force Ancestor. It does include you as well Rory". The ghost of Corey said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Corey. "What do you mean it does include Rory? I mean he was not a ranger since day one like Monty". Carter asks Corey.

Corey turns to Carter as he has a frown towards him. "That maybe true, but he is a part of the team. He will be tested just like the rest of you. I do not know what kind of test that will be waiting for him, but it will come to him when the time is right". Corey said to Carter.

The teens look at each other as they are holding their respective music zords. "What were the Music powers did your team had"? Artemis asks Corey.

Corey nods to the silver ranger. "My team had the powers of the various genres. Ryder, the color red is Rock and Roll like me. Luke, the color blue is blues. The color green is country. Quentin, the color black is heavy metal. Kelsea, the color white is heavy metal. Carter, the color yellow is Jazz. Melissa, the color pink is hip hop. Lina, the color purple is classical. Brandon, the color gold is the power of melody. Artemis, the color silver is the power of rhythm. Tess, the color bronze is techno. Finally Rory, the crystal color is Mariachi". Corey said to them.

The teens look at each other. "I never thought the power of music could be a ranger power". Quentin said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Quentin. "We were a very unique team with an unique power source to match. It is important that the Guardian is found as soon as possible". Corey said to them.

Jared nods in agreement with Corey. "Plus I have a strong feeling that there will be a new Bond of Brothers will take place". Jared said to them.

The teens look at each other as they never heard of the Bond of Brothers before. "What is the Bond of Brothers"? Rory asks them.

Jared looks at Rory as the others wants to know as well. "The Bond of Brothers is a special relationship between me and Corey. Years ago, we first met under a bad circumstance. We were both called upon to help the Spirit Warrior Rangers to rescue Quincy who was turned evil and under Zilenya's control. Since then, we were were both there for each other when it mattered most and our friendship grew. I was actually the hero that saved Corey's life from Christopher Askew". Jared said to them. Corey nods as he looks at them. "I was there for Jared when he was dealing a hard time with recovering from what Xolicernic did to us.

The teens are deeply surprised by it. Tess hears the name Christopher Askew as she is wondering if it had some connection to her ancestor. "So the two of you had a special brotherly relationship". Lina said to Jared and Corey.

The two ranger ghosts nod to Lina. "That's correct", Corey said to them. As the teens see that it is very quiet as the alarm has not given a sign of an attack, they decided to head home. As they left home, a new golden branch appears on the tree as it is a sign that the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola is in Angel Grove.

Back at the Evil Tower, Xolicernic is looking at the map as a special dot is appearing. It has a mixture of red and green. "So the Guardian has arrived to Angel Grove. I just need to know who the dot represents and spy on him or her". Xolicernic said to himself. He has the devices in his hands as his plan is moving forward.

In Angel Grove, a bus arrives at a hotel as the Academic Quiz bowl team is getting off the bus. As the other students are talking among themselves, Wes is taking everything in as he is going to explore Angel Grove on his down time. "I am here Angel Grove". Wes said to himself as he is wondering who is Ryder that Natasha Amy spoke of.

End Chapter

I thought having this filler will be good. Plus the teens will be earning their Music Force Star Piece in a different way this time.

Next Chapter: The Song of Acceptance Part 1: Luke, Carter, Melissa, and Tess


	57. Chapter 56

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 56: The Song of Acceptance Part 1: Luke, Carter, Melissa, and Tess

Back at the Evil Tower, Fortesilenco is looking at the various figurines of the various monsters that the Music Force Rangers has faced and defeated long ago. "Which one to send against the rangers first". Fortesilenco said to himself. As he notices a figurine in particular, he looks at the figurine of the radio monster and the monster that faced the rangers when some of the rangers were facing the rest of Acceptance.

Ivano looks at Fortesilenco as he notices that something is on his mind. "You must be thinking of something Fortesilenco". Ivano said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco turns to Ivano as he nods to him. "Is it possible to combine the two monster figurines into a whole new monster"? Fortesilenco asks Ivano.

Ivano looks at Fortesilenco as he nods to him. "As of matter of fact yes, what is it that you have in mind of doing"? Ivano asks Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Ivano as he nods to him. "Having two monster figurines combined into a new monster will definitely overwhelm the rangers. Plus with the Rangers having to deal with having a new ranger, it will be perfect to send a combined monster against them". Fortesilenco said to Ivano.

Ivano has an evil smirk on his face as he agrees with Fortesilenco. He sprinkles a black and dark purple dust on the two monster figurines. As the figurines are growing it is combining into a brand new monster as it is hybrid. Fortesilenco looks at the newly hybrid monster. "I want you to destroy the rangers". Fortesilenco said to the monster.

The monster nods as it has an evil grin on its face. "It will be my pleasure". The monster said to Fortesilenco as it leaves the Evil Tower.

The next day, Wes is walking around Angel Grove. He grabs a newspaper as he notices an article about the Rangers saving the day and a new crystal ranger joined the team. He is about to meet up with the students in the academic quiz bowl team when some bullies approach him. "You must be one of those middle school geeks and nerd on the academic quiz bowl teams that is visiting Angel Grove". The bully said to Wes.

Wes frowns as there are three jocks from the middle school and the high school. "I have somewhere to be". Wes said to them as he is about to leave.

The bullies stops Wes from leaving as they him surrounded. "You are not leaving that quickly. Not until we are done with you geek". The second bully said to Wes. "That's right, we are going to make an example out of you why geeks and nerds never stray far from the group". The third bully, the high school student said to Wes.

As they are starting to punch and throwing Wes to the ground, Rory sees what's going on. He frowns as it needs to stop. He notices the innocent 13 year old guy as he gets a strange and special feeling about him. Rory went towards them as he is angry. "Hey knock it off now and leave him alone". Rory said to them.

The three bullies see the newcomer. The high school bully glares at him. "Why do you care about this nerdy geek especially when you are the most popular guy at school"? The bully said to Rory.

Wes looks up at the newcomer as he has an ally in his corner. He has a strange and special feeling about the guy. The newcomer glares at the bullies. "What you three are doing is wrong. Attacking an innocent visitor is the lowest thing that you have ever done. I will personally go to the middle school and tell the principal about what you three have done. Now get out of here now", the newcomer said to them.

The bullies look at the newcomer as he is serious about it. As they take off, the newcomer gives Wes a hand up. "Are you alright"? The newcomer asks Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at the guy. "Yeah I will be fine. You really helped me out like that. My name Wes Evans". Wes said to the newcomer.

The newcomer nods to Wes. "The name is Rory MacFarland. Let me walk you over to where you are supposed to be". Rory said to Wes.

Wes looks at Rory as he nods to him. "You don't have to go too out of your way for me, Rory. Plus aren't you going to be late for school"? Wes asks Rory.

Rory shakes his head to Wes. "The thing is Wes, I want to help you out. Plus once I get to my school, I will be telling the principal about what happened". Rory said to Wes. Wes nods as he looks at Rory. "Ok", Wes said to Rory as the two walking together.

Close by Tess and Melissa saw what happened as they are stunned and surprised by it. "Hey Melissa do you think that the guy Rory helped is the Guardian that we are looking for"? Tess asks Melissa.

Melissa shrugs as she is not sure. "I don't know Tess. Plus it will take a lot more than that to convince me to accept him on the team". Melissa said to Tess.

Tess looks at Melissa as she can see that. "Is this about him replacing Monty on the team or the fact that you are crushing on Monty and you are having trouble telling Rory that you like someone else". Tess said to Melissa as she is calling her out on it.

Melissa is blushing as Tess said Monty's name to her. "It is a mixture of both Tess". Melissa said to Tess as she is trying to hide the fact that she is crushing on Monty.

Tess sighs as she looks at Melissa. "I am trying to accept that Rory is a ranger, but the timing of all of it is so bad that we are healing our wounds from when that beast infected Monty with that damn virus". Tess said to Melissa as she admits it to her.

Melissa looks at Tess as it is a surprise to her that she even admit something like that to her. "Have you told anyone else this like Luke, Kelsea, Artemis, or Carter"? Melissa asks Tess.

Tess shakes her head to Melissa. "Not really you are the first person that I told. Luke told me that he is having a hard time accepting Rory to the team considering that he was not on the team since day one. Carter will put up his tough guy wall with him. I have not told Kelsea and Artemis yet because they are not here yet". Tess said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Tess. "I can understand Luke's reasoning and Carter's attitude towards Rory, Tess". Melissa said to Tess as they make they way towards the school.

At school, Rory sighs as he is a littler bit late as he did tell the principal what happened as the high school aged bully attacked Wes. He notices Luke, Carter, Brandon, Quentin, and Lina. "Hey guys", Rory said to them as he walks up to them.

Luke looks at Rory as he frowns and walks away to class. Rory looks at them as he is wondering what was that about. "What's his problem"? Rory asks them.

Carter gives Rory a look as he rolls his eyes. "You know good and well what the problem is. You just can't worm into our team when we do care about Monty. You maybe the most popular guy in school, but you are not very popular with Luke and me". Carter said to Rory as he walks away.

Rory looks at them as the other three sigh. "Is he always like that? Plus why are they are strongly against me being on the team"? Rory asks them. He is still learning the ropes of the team.

Brandon nods as he looks at Rory. "Carter does have that tough guy exterior. Plus he does not trust too many people. As for Luke, Monty is his best friend. Plus Monty has been on the team since day one". Brandon said to Rory.

Rory looks at them as he nods to them. "I wish they would accept it though". Rory said to them.

Lina looks at Rory as she shakes her head to him. "This takes time Rory. Plus it can't be rushed like a delivery package". Lina said to Rory.

Quentin nods in agreement with Rory. "I have to agree with Lina. If you want to become true with the team, you have to get to know us better and actually listen to us". Quentin said to Rory.

Rory looks at them as he has a lot to think about. He sees Brandon, Quentin, and Lina walking away as he sighs to himself.

During a freshman class, Kelsea, Artemis, and Carter are trying to pay attention to the teacher as he talks about various simple machines in a Physical Science class. All the sudden the assistant principal comes into the classroom. He asks he teacher for Floyd Lister to report to the principal's office. Thee bully named Floyd Lister frowns as he got reported. "That middle school nerd is too chicken to report me. If it was not for that popular guy showing up, we would have gotten away with it". Floyd said to them.

The class is stunned as they learned what he has done. It is news to Artemis, Kelsea, and Carter as they don't know about it. As Floyd left the classroom, Kelsea looks at them. "Do you think that the popular guy that showed up is Rory"? Kelsea asks them. Artemis shrugs as she does not know. "I am not sure about that Kelsea". Artemis said to Kelsea. Carter nods in agreement with Artemis. "It could be some other popular person". Carter said to Kelsea as the class is over.

In study hall, it is just Carter, Tess, Luke, and Melissa as they are studying. All the sudden, the four of them are being pulled into a day dream as they are caught off guard by it.

Day Dream

Tess, Luke, Melissa, and Carter are in a weird space as they hear techno music, blues music, hip hop music, and jazz music being played in the back ground. It like the four genres of music is playing the same song like it is a music message.

"Woah ok this is different from the other day dreams". Tess said to them.

"I have to agree plus it is like various genres of music is playing the same thing". Melissa said to them.

"Yeah but why is it us four that is having the same day dream. Normally the day dream has happened to just one ranger at a time". Luke said to them.

Carter nods as he looks at them. "Yeah it is very rare for us for more than one person to get a daydream at the same time". Carter said to them.

All the sudden the spirits of the Guardians of Blues, Jazz, Hiphop, and Techno from Musicola appears to them. "The song that you four are hearing is the Song of Acceptance. I am Bradley the Guardian of Blues". Bradley said to them.

"The reason why the four of you are hearing the Song of Acceptance is because the four of you have a degree of acceptance that needs to be realized and overcome. I am Juan the Guardian of Jazz". Juan said to them.

"The degree of acceptance that the four of you have that needs realized and overcome is varied from a little bit to a lot of it. I am Heath the Guardian of Hiphop". Heath said to them.

"The Song of Acceptance must be played by the four of you alone in unison and in harmony when the time is right. I am Teresa the Guardian of Techno". Teresa said to them.

"This must be done in order to earn your Music Force Star Piece", the four Guardians said to them as they vanish and the day dream ends.

End Day Dream

The four of them snap out of from their daydream as they look at each other. "So it looks like we are first to get the day dream". Tess said to them.

They nod in agreement as admitting the reason why they are having a hard time to accept things will be hard to do. "Yeah but how are we supposed to play this song though"? Luke asks them. The teens shrug as they do not know. They are getting a feeling that the answer will come sooner rather than later.

After school, the teens are at the Oasis as it is Rory's first day of training. Luke is running late as he was visiting Monty. "Hey what took you so long"? Tess asks Luke.

Luke looks at Tess as he has a low expression on his face. He told Monty about Rory being the crystal ranger, and he was not thrilled about it. "I went to visit Monty. He is not thrilled about him being a ranger". Luke said to Tess.

Rory frowns as he hears it from Luke. He sighs as he will be in for an ear full from Monty. "I am standing right here Luke. You walked away from me earlier at school and ignored me at lunch. What is your problem with me being a ranger? I am ranger descendant just like the rest of you". Rory said to Luke as he is making his argument.

Just as the fight is getting started, the alarm is going off. Ryder shakes his head to them. "We have to put this fight on hold and deal with the monster". Ryder said to them as he stops the fight between Luke and Rory.

As they leave the Oasis, The ghosts of Ryan, Matt, and Corey look at each other as they are concerned about them. "It seems that a rivalry is about to blow. Plus if Luke cannot accept Rory, I fear that Monty might never recover ". Matt said to Ryan.

Ryan nods as he looks at Matt. "I know I will have to guide him. It is too bad that Julianne is not here to help him". Ryan said to them. He takes off to help the rangers especially Luke.

At the battle scene, the rangers are face to face with the hybrid monster. "Come get me if you can rangers". The hybrid monster said to the Rangers. The teens look at the monster as it is a different kind of monster that they have not seen before.

End Chapter

Yeah Luke is the ranger that will be a hard time accepting it.

Next Chapter: The Song of Acceptance Part 2: Luke, Carter, Melissa, and Tess


	58. Chapter 57

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 57: The Song of Acceptance Part 2: Luke, Carter, Melissa, and Tess

At the battle scene, the teens are face to face with the hybrid monster. The teens grab their morphors out as they are ready to morph and fight. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The hybrid monster looks at the rangers as it SHUMD with it. "Attack them SHUMD", the hybrid monster said to the minions.

As the minions are charging into fight the rangers, Luke is looking at Rory as he is getting the hang on fighting the minions. He frowns as he kicks at a SHUMD down as he is going for fighting the hybrid monster.

The hybrid monster looks at the blue ranger as it is ready to fight him. "Bring it blue ranger". The hybrid monster said to Luke. As they begin their fight, Rory frowns as it could end badly for Luke. He punches a few SHUMD as he goes to help out Luke.

As Luke sees Rory helping him in the fight against the hybrid monster, he could not see him being a teammate. "Go help the others, I got this myself Rory". Luke said to Rory.

Rory looks at Luke as he frowns as he does not back down. "No way, this is more than one person to do". Rory said as he punches at the hybrid monster.

The hybrid monster looks at them as he fires its radio waves at them. Rory and Luke takes a stumble back some. "Rory, Luke, are you guys alright"? Ryder asks them. Melissa and Carter frowns as this is getting bad between them.

Luke nods as Rory gets up as he gives him a hand. "Let me help you", Rory said to Luke. Luke frowns as he gets up himself. "I got it myself". Luke said to Rory as he does not want to accept Rory's help.

Just as the hybrid monster fires its radio wave again, Rory pushes Luke out of the way as he got hit more of a blow. Rory is sent back some as he demorphs back to civilian form.

Luke is stunned as he never thought someone so popular like Rory would pull of a sacrifice to save him. 'Luke, you must understand that Rory can not take Monty's place. Plus you won't lose Monty just like you lost your mom. You got to have faith in that'. Ryan telepathically said to Luke. Luke realizes this as his ranger ancestor is right.

Luke, Carter, Melissa, and Tess look at each other as they nod to each other. The others are attacking the hybrid monster. "I accept that Rory is our newest teammate despite the lousy timing on which it took place. It is not his fault that Monty gotten sick with that virus". Tess said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "I also accepted that Rory is our new teammate. I got to see a side of Rory that no one has ever seen. He is a protective person and stands up for others especially towards people that he has never met before". Melissa said to them.

Carter sighs as he looks at them. "I do accept Rory to the team. He might not been with us since day one. He is learning what this team is truly about. Plus when Monty does come back, we will welcome him back with open hearts". Carter said to them.

Luke sighs as he is last to go. "Rory, I am truly sorry. He stepped in to help even when I didn't want it from him. At the same time, he took the hit for me and kept me safe. I should have told him the truth about my fears and concerns about him. I do accept Rory MacFarland as a teammate". Luke said in a battle cry.

All the sudden, the music zords that they have with them as glowing as the Star Piece are on each respective instrument. The teens are in awe as they earn their Star Pieces. "This is different and I like it". Tess said to them.

They grab their Star Piece as put it on the Star Sword. "Star Descendant Music Force", they said in unison as they turn the dial to the newest Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

Luke is standing at a blues concert as he has his basic Music Force blue ranger suit. The armor from the secondary form, and the special features from the Guardian Genre form. His Star Sword has been upgraded to a Star Staff with the symbol of Musicola on it. "Star Descendant Music Force Blue Ranger". Luke said as he is in his pose.

Carter is standing at a jazz concert as he has his basic Music Force yellow ranger suit. The armor from the secondary form. Finally he special features from the Guardian Genre form. His Star Sword has been upgraded to a Star Staff with the symbol of Musicola on it. "Star Descendant Music Force Yellow Ranger". Carter said as he is in his pose.

Melissa is standing at a hip hop concert as she has her basic pink Music Force ranger suit. The armor from the secondary form. Finally she has special features from the Guardian Genre form. Her Star Sword has been upgraded to a Star Staff with the symbol of Musicola on it. "Star Descendant Music Force Pink Ranger". Melissa said as she is in his pose.

Tess is standing at a techno concert as she has her basic bronze with a touch of navy Music Force ranger suit. The armor from the secondary form. Finally she has special features from the Guardian Genre form. Her Star Sword has been upgraded to a Star Staff with the symbol of Musicola on it. "Star Descendant Music Force Bronze/Navy Ranger". Tess said as she is in his pose.

The rangers are stunned as they are in awe by the transformation. "Woah, they must have finally accepted that Rory is a new teammate even after what happened". Lina said to them as she is standing by Rory.

Quentin nods to them as he, Kelsea, and Artemis are exhausted from the hybrid monster. "Yeah they had to say why they accepted Rory to the team as well". Quentin said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "That monster is history". Brandon said to them. Ryder nods in agreement.

"Star Sword Star Blues", Luke said to them as he draws a blue star with blue musical notes in the middle of it.

"Star Sword Star Jazz", Carter said to them as he draws a yellow star with yellow musical notes in the middle of it.

"Star Sword Star Hiphop", Melissa said to them as she draws a pink star with pink musical notes in the middle of it.

"Star Sword Star Techno", Tess said to them as she draws a navy and bronze star with bronze musical notes in the middle of it.

The four of them fires their stars as they hit it with their newly Star staffs. The four stars are swirling around together as they land on the hybrid monster. The hybrid monster gets hit directly as it blows up and turned it to black and purple dust. Ryder notices it as he frowns as something is different about it.

"Song Complete", Luke, Carter, Melissa, and Tess said in unison. The teens gather around them as Rory is being supportive by Brandon and Ryder. Luke looks at Luke as he has more to admit to him. "Lets go back to the Oasis". Ryder said to them as the teens teleport away to the Oasis.

At the Oasis, Rory and Luke are in the healing pool being healed up. They others are close by watching as the air has to be cleared between Luke and Rory. Luke turns to Rory. "Rory", Luke said to Rory.

Rory looks up at Luke. He can see what something is on his mind. "Yeah", Rory said to Luke.

Luke turns to Rory as he sighs to him. "I owe you an apology. The truth is when I lost my mom; I did not want to lose anyone that I cared about. When Monty got very sick, I got afraid that I would lose Monty to that virus, and you would have become a full pledged ranger. I should have told you earlier and not being a complete jerk about it. Do you accept my apology"? Luke asks Rory.

Rory looks at Luke as he nods to him. "I do accept your apology. Plus if you are feeling down about your mom or Monty, you should come to me. Plus Monty told me to make sure I tell him everything that has happened in the ranger battle". Rory said to Luke. Luke nods as the two shake hands as a new friendship has been born.

Meanwhile at a hotel, Wes is reading study material for a competition. He notices the guitar glowing like it has regained its blue, yellow, pink, and bronze. "This is very interesting". Wes said to himself as he touches it. 'I feel the acceptance through out this guitar. I hope I will get to meet you soon'. Wes thought to himself. However he has no idea that his thought turned into a telepathic message to Rory and to Monty.

End Chapter

Yeah in some way, it is like the test of acceptance in Music Force. It will be like that in this arc of Music Force.

Next Chapter: The Song of Confidence Part 1: Lina, Kelsea, and Artemis.


	59. Chapter 58

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 58: The Song of Confidence Part 1: Lina, Kelsea, and Artemis.

Back at the Evil Tower, Fortesilenco looks at the battle footage as he frowns that the first hybrid monster gotten destroyed by the rangers. "Those Rangers must have admitted that they accepted that ranger to the team". Fortesilenco said to himself. He looks at the various monster figurines. He notices the puppet monster and a microphone monster. 'The puppet monster was the one that manipulated the bronze ranger years ago'. Fortesilenco thought to himself.

Ivano looks at Fortesilenco as he sees that Fortesilenco has picked two monster figurines. He sprinkles the dark purple on the two monster figures as they grow and combine into a new hybrid monster.

Fortesilenco looks at the monster as he has an evil grin on his face. "Excellent, I want you to attack the rangers and destroy them". Fortesilenco said to the monster. The hybrid monster nods as it leaves the Evil Tower.

In a different room, Xolicernic is getting ready as he has his newly developed devices being tested. As the test is conducted, he has an evil grin on his face as the test is complete. He removes the device as it has completely made a banding scar on a testing skin strip. "Excellent, the devices are operational now. It is only a matter of time when the Guardian reveals himself to the Rangers. Plus it is time to scare and haunt a navy". Xolicernic said to himself as he has a special tracker set up on the monitors, and he has intentions to scare one of the rangers.

The next day, Wes is at the museum with the academic quiz bowl team. He notices another group of high school students as they are on a field trip.

In this group, it is Kelsea and Artemis as they are with their history class. Kelsea sighs as she looks at Artemis. "Do you think we will find the guy that we are looking for"? Kelsea asks Artemis.

Artemis turns to Kelsea as it is on the front of mind as well. "I am not sure Kelsea. I mean each person that we met are different just like us. I just do not know who to be expecting". Artemis said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she looks at Artemis. She sees something as Artemis's necklace is glowing as it is mostly a hunter green with the capital G in gold. "Umm Artemis, your necklace is glowing". Kelsea said to Artemis.

Artemis has a confused look on her face. She look down as she sees that her necklace is truly glowing. "I don't understand. This has never happened like this. He or she must be close by for my necklace to be reacting like this". Artemis said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she looks at Artemis. "Yeah", Kelsea said to Artemis. She has that look on her face as they search for who it is.

As the two girls are looking around the museum, they spot a 13 year old boy looking in the Power Ranger Exhibit. "It's him", Artemis said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as they went towards him. "Hey", Kelsea said to the guy. She and Artemis are wondering about him.

The guy looks at the two girls. "Oh hey, I never knew that this is even here. All of this stuff about the Power Rangers. I am Wes by the way". Wes said to them.

Artemis and Kelsea nods as they look at it. They both feel a deep connection to their ranger ancestors here. "It is nice to meet you. I am Artemis". Artemis said to Wes. "My name is Kelsea". Kelsea said to Wes.

Wes nods as he is admiring the exhibit. "Did you two wanted to talk to me about something"? Wes asks them. He has that knowing look on his face.

Artemis looks at Wes as she nods to him. "This is going to be a strange question but do you have a special item that you are the main Guardian of"? Artemis asks Wes.

Wes frowns as he looks at them. He is not sure if he should hand the item to them or not. "I have to go. You two have to get back to your class". Wes said to them as he went off.

Artemis and Kelsea look at each other. "Did I ask something wrong"? Artemis asks Kelsea as she is confused.

Kelsea shrugs as she does not know. "Nothing that I could tell Artemis". Kelsea said to Artemis. They head back as they wonder where to go from there.

Back at school, Lina is heading towards her locker as she is thinking about Monty and Ryder. Rory went up to the purple ranger. "You must be Lina right". Rory said to Lina.

Lina turns to the most popular guy in school. "Yeah how is Monty"? Lina asks Rory. She wants to know as she is concerned about him.

Rory looks at Lina as he has seen the level of concern for Monty from the others. "You know you guys do genuinely care about Monty and his wellbeing. I am working on getting to know all of you". Rory said to Lina.

Lina nods to Rory as she is looking at him. "How is he at home"? Lina asks Rory. She has not gone by to see Monty yet.

Rory sighs as he looks at Lina. "To be honest, I think my grandfather is going to be exhausted from taking care of Monty. Mom helped for that first night and then went back putting her focus on Bella. Dad is concerned about Monty being sick, but he is focusing on the eldest brother in the family". Rory said to Lina like he is admitting it to her.

Lina is stunned as she looks at Rory. "Is all of the ignoring is intentional towards Monty"? Lina asks Rory.

Rory shakes his head to Lina. "No, they are too focused on other things". Rory said to Lina.

Lina shakes her head to Rory. "I don't know if I should be ashamed of your parents or be furious with them, Rory. Plus have you even heard Monty complain about it"? Lina asks Rory as she walks away.

Rory sighs as he looks at Lina. He starts to think that Monty has never shown signs of resentment towards his parents. He head towards another class as another girl see the talk between Lina and Rory. She has a scorned look on her face. "No girl should ever have a crush on my Rory". A girl said to herself as she head towards class.

In class, Lina is a bit distracted as she is trying to focus on the lecture. For the oddest of reasons, she is zoning out like she is being pulled into a daydream. Plus she is not alone.

Day Dream

Lina, Artemis, and Kelsea are in a weird space as a classical concert, rap concert, and the beats and rhythms from a variety of drums. Plus it sounds like they are playing a special song over and over again. "Woah this is definitely different from the other day dreams we had". Kelsea said to them. "Yeah plus this is like when Tess, Carter, Luke, and Melissa had their day dream". Lina said to them as she remembers when they explained it to them. "Yeah but why is happening now"? Artemis asks them.

The three Guardians appears to them. "We are the ones that set this day dream to reach out to you. I am Rebecca the Guardian of Rap on Musicola". A female guardian named Rebecca said to them.

"The reason why it is different from the others because this test song is meant for the three of you". I am Caleb the Guardian of Classical on Musicola.

"The song that you are hearing and the test is called the Song of Confidence". I am Richard the Guardian of Rhythm on Musicola". The Guardian named Richard said to them.

The three girls are stunned by it. "What's the Song of Confidence anyways"? Lina asks them. She is curious about it. Artemis and Kelsea nods in agreement.

Caleb looks at them as he nods to them. "The Song of Confidence is your test to pass. The three of you must be confident about something that has been conflicting with the three of you". Caleb said to them.

Rebecca nods as she looks at them. "The confidence that the three of you need that needs to go to is not to the same person". Rebecca said to them.

Richard nods as he looks at them. "In order for the three of you to earn your Music Force Star Piece, the people that needs to hear the confidence that you need. It just might give them the confidence to do things that needs to be done". Richard said to them.

Lina, Artemis, and Kelsea look at each other as they are a bit confused. "Wait who are they that needs to head it"? Lina asks them as the Guardians vanish and the Day Dream ends.

End Day Dream

Lina is back in the classroom as she is being nudged by Rory as the lecture is still continuing. She turns to Rory as she is feeling ok. Rory nods to Lina as it was odd for him to see them being distracted by it.

After class is over, Lina sighs as she went back to her locker. "You yeah you, are you trying to take my boyfriend"? The girl asks Lina.

Lina turns to the girl as she is one of the cheerleaders. "Who is your boyfriend"? Lina asks the cheerleader.

The cheerleader looks at Lina as she rolls her eyes at her. "Rory duh, why was he talking to a no body like you"? The cheerleader asks Lina.

Lina looks at the cheerleader. "I did not even know that he has a girlfriend. Even if he did, I highly doubt that it is you". Lina said to the cheerleader.

The cheerleader looks at Lina as she is getting mad. "You must be one of those girls who has a crush on Rory. It is so sad that's pathetic". The cheerleader said to Lina.

Lina frowns as her secret crush is about to come out but it is a different person entirely. Rory sees what's going on as he goes in to stop it. "Leave her alone, and plus you must have forgotten that we broke up two weeks ago, Lyra". Rory said to the cheerleader named Lyra.

Lyra is caught is as she backs off a bit. "I do not know why you are hanging out with losers like her. Once I know about her crush on you, you will want to be back with me". Lyra said to them as she leaves.

Lina sighs as the mean cheerleader is gone. "That was too close to pass the consideration for comfort". Lina said to Rory.

Rory nods as he turns to Lina. "I do have to apologize about my ex. I let her down gently that we are over, but she overreacted by it. She can't accept that I am the one that dumped her. I take it you do have a crush on someone else". Rory said to Lina.

Lina looks at Rory as she nods to him. "Yeah I do have a crush on Ryder. He does not know how I feel about him". Lina said to Rory. As the two of them mets up with the others, Lyra is hatching a plan to humiliate Lina, but she didn't overheard Rory and Lina talking.

After school, the team is at the Oasis as Artemis and Kelsea are still conflicted about the encounter they had with Wes. Ryder looks at them as he can see it. "Artemis, Kelsea, is something wrong"? Ryder asks them.

Artemis looks at them as the team turn to her and Kelsea. "My necklace identified someone. It was glowing a hunter green with a gold letter G in the center". Artemis said to them.

Kelsea nods as she looks at them. "Yeah when we looked who it was,it is a 13 year old kid named Wes. When we asked him about having a special item, it is like he was being standoffish with us. He said that we should get back to our class and he left". Kelsea said to them.

The teens are taken back by it. "That's ridiculous, why on earth would he do that"? Melissa asks them. Carter nods in agreement with Melissa. "Yeah I mean he should have told you if he had a special item or not". Carter said to them.

Tess nods as she shakes her head. "Maybe he is too chicken to tell you guys the truth". Tess said to them.

Luke disagrees with Tess as he looks at them. "Maybe he was not sure about them to talk about it". Luke said to Tess.

Quentin nods as he can see Luke's explanation. I am with Luke on this one". Quentin said to them.

Brlooks at Kelsea and Artemis. "Did you get his name by any chance"? Brandon asks Artemis and Kelsea.

Artemis nods to Brandon. "Yeah his name is Wes". Artemis said to Brandon. She is still confused on why he was acting like that.

Rory looks at them as he is wondering about him. "Does he happen to have blonde hair and green eyes by any chance"? Rory asks them.

Just as the teens look at Rory, the alarm is going off. They are being alerted as a monster is attacking the city. Ryder looks at Rory. "It looks like the answer to your question is going to wait". Ryder said to them as the monster is near the museum and the convention center as it is where the academic bowl is talking place. The teens teleport out from the Oasis to the battle scene

As the teens arrive at the battle scene, they see another hybrid monster along with SHUMD. The hybrid monster looks at them. "Hello rangers, it is nice to see that you decided to come after all before I pick one of you to string up". The hybrid monster said to them as it has a voice from when a person is holding a microphone talking. The teens frown as this battle is going to be against another hybrid monster.

End Chapter

Yep the conclusion of this chapter will be next and plus the two people that will hear the admitted confidence that they have will be revealed in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Song of Confidence Part 2: Lina, Kelsea, and Artemis.


	60. Chapter 59

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 59: The Song of Confidence Part 2: Lina, Kelsea, and Artemis

The rangers are face to face with another hybrid monster. "Great another hybrid, it is like the other hybrid monster". Tess said to them. She has that don't mess with me expression on her face.

Brandon nods as he looks at the hybrid monster. "They really decided to change things up on the monsters". Brandon said to them.

Ryder grabs his morphor as the others follow suit. "Star Descendants Online", Ryder and the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Just as the hybrid monster is starting to attack them, the people inside of the building are coming out from the building as they are panicking and run. Ryder frowns as he sees this. "Pink and Blue make sure the people run to a safe place". Ryder said to them.

"Right", the pink and blue rangers said to the red ranger as they are assisting the people getting to a safe place.

The monster is attacking the rangers as it getting its puppetry stick ready. "I am ready to make things more fun". The hybrid monster said like its voice is the voice coming from the microphone.

Close by, Wes watching the battle as he has the guitar with him. He notices the purple, silver, and white rangers in particular as they are fighting that monster.

All the sudden, the hybrid monster has the red ranger all strung up like a puppet. "Ryder", the purple ranger said to the red ranger known as Ryder.

Wes is in shock as he looks at the red ranger. "That must be Ryder that Natasha Amy told me about". Wes said to himself. He is wondering what the rangers are going to do.

The hybrid monster laughs at them as it is controlling the red ranger like a marionettes puppet. "What's wrong rangers? You did not expect me to have your precious leader all stringed up". The hybrid monster said to them.

As the blue and pink Rangers comes back, they are stunned that this happened. "I don't want to hit you guys". The red ranger said to them.

The blue ranger frowns as he is stepping up as the leader. "Guys we have to dodge his moves and then finding the right moment to find a way to free him and destroying the hybrid monster". The blue ranger said to them.

"Right", the teens said in unison.

As the hybrid monster continues to use Ryder, the rangers are putting up the fight against it. However any moves that gets aims at the hybrid monster, Ryder gets the hit instead.

The hybrid monster laughs at them. "Perhaps I should get someone else stringed up like the Guardian perhaps". The hybrid monster said to them as it prepares another set of strings.

The silver and white Rangers frown as they look around to see if the guardian is around. "Stay away from the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola". Artemis and Kelsea said in unison as the charges in towards the monster and Ryder.

The others are confused by it. "Kelsea, Artemis, what are you doing"? The yellow ranger asks them.

Wes is stunned to learn that the silver and white Rangers are Artemis and Kelsea. "It is the same two girls from the museum. They are also Rangers just like Ryder". Wes said to himself.

"We are confident that he will come to us when he is ready". Artemis and Kelsea said to them.

Lina looks at them as she spots a weak point on the hybrid monster. "I am confident that the crystal ranger will step up with taking care someone that we all care about. You shall not harm him anymore". Lina said to them.

Lina also joins in with Kelsea and Artemis's as the three of them are fighting back with confidence within themselves. The Hybrid Monster glares at them. "No, this can not be", the hybrid monster said to them. The the three girls slash the stick that is controlling Ryder.

All the sudden, the music zords that they have with them are glowing as the Star Piece is on the Music Zord. "Lets turn this music up", Artemis said with a proud voice.

The three of them grab their Star Piece as they put it into their Star Sword. "Star Descendants Music Force", Lina, Kelsea, and Artemis said in unison as they turn the dial to the Music Force Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

Lina is standing at a Classical concert as she has her basic purple Music Force ranger suit. The armor from the secondary form. Finally she has special features from the Guardian Genre form. Her Star Sword has been upgraded to a Star Staff with the symbol of Musicola on it. "Star Descendant Music Force Purple Ranger". Lina said as she is in his pose.

Kelsea is standing at a Rap concert as she has her basic white Music Force ranger suit female version. The armor from the secondary form. Finally she has special features from the Guardian Genre form. Her Star Sword has been upgraded to a Star Staff with the symbol of Musicola on it. "Star Descendant Music Force White Ranger". Kelsea said as she is in his pose.

Artemis is standing around with all sorts of drums filled with different kind rhythm as she has her basic silver Music Force ranger suit. The armor from the secondary form. Finally she has special features from the Guardian Genre form. Her Star Sword has been upgraded to a Star Staff with the symbol of Musicola on it. "Star Descendant Music Force Silver Ranger". Artemis said as she is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are in awe as Rory helps Ryder up. "That hybrid is going to be history soon". The blue ranger said to them.

The hybrid monster looks at them like the tables has been turned towards the ranger's favor. "What no without my stick and my strings? I am nothing". The hybrid monster said to them.

"That's the way it has to be". The three female rangers said to he hybrid monster. They have their weapons out as they are ready to finish it off.

"Star Sword Star Classical", Lina said as she draws out a purple star with the purple musical notes in the middle of it.

"Star Sword Star Rap", Kelsea said as she draws out a white star with the white musical notes in the middle of it.

"Star Sword Star Rhythm", Artemis said as she draws out a silver star with the silver musical notes in the middle of it.

As the three stars are hit, they take off towards the hybrid monster. Wes watches as the monster gets destroyed by the rangers. "Well done rangers", Wes said to himself as he takes off.

"Song Complete", Artemis, Kelsea, and Lina said in unison. They nod as they teleport away to the Oasis. They have no clue that the Guardian was there all along.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are gathering around at the healing pool. "So Kelsea, you and Artemis saw the Guardian at the museum today". Ryder said to them as he is in the pool.

The two freshmen girls nod to Ryder. "Yeah it is like he did not believe us for some reason. I believe that he will come to us or even you when he is ready though". Artemis said to them as Kelsea agrees.

The teens look at each other as they can agree to that except Brandon. He is getting scared that the Guardian might come too late to save Monty.

Back at the hotel, Wes sighs as he lays in bed. He notices that the guitar is glowing even brighter than before. The guitar is regaining its purple, white, and silver color on it. He feels the confidence within the guitar as well. "It is just like before but it was with those other colors, but it is still some colors missing from it. I do want to come forward to them. I might as well fave that fear when it comes". Wes said to himself as he is starting to notice that something else is in the guitar as well.

End Chapter

Yeah it will not be long until the guitar regains its full color. Plus Artemis, Lina, and Kelsea passed their Song of Confidence.

Next Chapter: The Song of Courage Part 1 Brandon and Quentin


	61. Chapter 60

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 60: The Song of Courage Part 1: Brandon and Quentin

Back at the Evil Tower, Fortesilenco walk in a room where an experiment is being completed. "So you must have everything ready for your targets". Fortesilenco said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Fortesilenco. "Indeed, once I have that Guardian and that descendant that of Corey McKnight aka the dream snatcher, that navy ranger will soon learn that her ancestor should have taken that role that was supposed to be his and be watching all it as well. Depending on her behavior here, she might be getting the branding treatment as well". Xolicernic said as he has a spare devices that completed its final testing.

Fortesilenco nods as Ivano walks in the room. "Are you thinking about bringing them here"? Ivano asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Ivano as he nods to him. "Yes, we do have empty cells here. Plus I have a plan in case if the Rangers even dares to escape". Xolicernic said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "Can you walk through the plan in case that even happens"? Ivano asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Ivano as he nods to him. "Of course, if such escape even happens, the one that leads the escape will be the one will be put into a machine that will be very punishing". Xolicernic said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at the machine as he is impressed by it. "Is it operational"? Ivano asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Ivano as he nods to him. "Yes it is my lord. I have been working on this machine for a while now. It gotten operational just before Zilenya launched her second plan". Xolicernic said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "I will look forward to when the machine is in use". Ivano said to Xolicernic.

Fortesilenco looks at Ivano as he picks out two figurines to be combined into a new hybrid monster. "I will be assisting Xolicernic with capturing the three that he wants". Fortesilenco said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he looks at Fortesilenco. "Excellent, once the Guardian is identified, launch the capture plan". Ivano said to them. He sprinkles the purple dust on the two monster figurines. As the two figurines combined into one monster, it grows to normal size.

Fortesilenco looks at the monsters. "I want you to target the gold and dual rangers and destroy them". Fortesilenco said to the hybrid monster. The hybrid monster nods as it leaves the Evil Tower. Ivano leaves the room as Xolicernic also leaves the Evil Tower to go deeply undercover to scare the navy ranger.

The next day, Rory is exhausted as he is heading towards school. He sighs as he spent all night long taking care of Monty. He gave his grandfather a huge break as he needed to rest as well.

All the sudden, Rory bumps into Wes as the two collide each other. "I am sorry about that. Wait Rory", Wes said to Rory.

Rory looks at Wes as he nods to him. "Yeah, hey Wes, how are things going with the academic bowl team events"? Rory asks Wes.

Wes looks at Rory as he nods to him. "It's going ok, but yesterday the rangers were very close by to where the bowl was being held". Wes said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Wes. "Yeah that must have been way too close for comfort". Rory said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Rory. "Yeah plus I owe a couple of girls an apology. When they asked me if I had a special item, I got nervous and weary of them because I was not sure if they were saying who they are saying. When I saw them morphing into rangers and admitting it, my opinion of them changed". Wes said to Rory.

Rory is stunned as he learns that Wes saw them morphing to rangers. "You should tell them yourself, Wes. I tell you what if you do have free time this afternoon, you should meet us in front of Angel Grove High around 3:30 today. You can fully meet the others". Rory said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Rory. "I will have to think about it Rory. Plus we can't be running late". Wes said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Wes. He looks at his watch and notices the time. "Oh your right about that Wes, we will meet up soon ok". Rory said to Wes.

Wes nods as the two parted ways. "It is a deal". Wes said to Rory. As Wes is walking down the sidewalk, he is getting that brotherly bonding feeling within him. 'Wow, I wonder if he felt that bond as well'. Wes thought to himself as he heads on his way.

At Angel Grove High, Rory got to school just a few minutes before the late bell. Brandon looks at Rory. "What took you so long"? Brandon asks Rory.

Rory looks at Brandon as he nods to him. "I bumped into Wes, and we had a great chat. It is like I am having this brotherly bonding with him". Rory said to Brandon.

Brandon looks at Rory as he nods to him. "Wes is the Guardian then". Brandon said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Brandon. "Yeah he wants to apologize to Kelsea and Artemis about his actions the other day". Rory said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at Rory. "That's cool but I hope he will come before it's too late Rory". Brandon said to Rory as he is scared and nervous about it. Rory sighs as Brandon walks away.

On a different hallway, Tess is getting to her locker. She sighs as she spent most of the night reading the book on her ancestor and a different book that Kelsea and Artemis bought copies of for her teammates. As she opens her locker, Tess notices a note in her locker. 'That's strange, I don't get secret admire love notes in my locker'. Tess thought to herself as she grabs the note. She frowns as the content is scary and creepy in nature.

'Navy Ranger,

You don't know the full truth of your ranger ancestor. The name Askew comes from me that your ranger ancestor cut off to never to be passed down like it should have been. Once you know the truth and who I truly am in your family tree, you will not be the most trusted ranger on the team. If you even try telling your so called teammates, I will reveal it when the time comes to capture you, the crystal ranger, and the Guardian of the Electric Guitar. Plus if you even try to protect them from me, I will make sure that you suffer first for your ancestor's mistake.

BEWARE'

Tess is taken back as she reads it. She looks frozen like she has never been threatened like that before. She has no clue why she gotten the note.

"Hey Tess", Quentin said to Tess. He is heading toward her. He notices that something is up as went towards her. "Tess what's wrong"? Quentin asks Tess as he sees the note in her hands.

Tess looks at Quentin as she is getting haunted all the sudden. "I got to go". Tess said to Quentin as she walks away to class as she drops the note to the floor and grabbed her books as she puts her bag into her locker and closes the locker door.

Quentin is stunned as this is not Tess's normal behavior. He looks at the note as he is getting scared for her. 'Who would be threatening Tess and why'? Quentin thought to himself as he has a mind to show the others.

What he and Tess does not realize that Xolicernic watched the entire thing. 'Perfect, the navy ranger has gotten my message and now she is scared and haunted of me'. Xolicernic thought to himself as he takes off.

In study hall, Quentin spots Luke, Lina, Melissa, Brandon, and Carter. He looks at them as he sits down. "Guys we got a problem". Quentin said to them.

The teens look at Quentin as they see the concern look on his face. "What kind of problem"? Carter asks Quentin as he has his arms.

Quentin looks at the team as he shows the note. "Tess gotten this note. It was in her locker this morning. When I saw her, she looked really scared and freaked out about it. Quite frankly, I am scared as well". Quentin said to them.

The teens look at the note as they are disgusted with it. "Who would try to get to Tess"? Luke asks them. He is mad that someone has threatened his half sister.

Melissa looks at the letter as she is zoning out by it. It is like something from her own past is coming back that she kept blocked for a long time.

Lina looks at Melissa as she notices it. "It even mentions Rory and the Guardian as well. It even includes something about Tess's ancestor as well". Lina said to them.

Brandon frowns as he looks at the note. "We got to find if their is a connection between Tess, Rory, and the Guardian to the person that wrote this note". Brandon said to them.

Brandon nods in agreement as he has a thought. "Perhaps we can look at the book that Kelsea and Artemis bought for us. It has a lot of stuff including the various villains as well". Brandon said to them.

Carter nods as he likes the plan. "Yeah plus we should tell Ryder as well". Carter said to them.

As study hall is over, Lina notices that Melissa is very quiet during the talk. "Melissa is something wrong. You were very quiet". Lina asks Melissa.

Melissa turns to Lina as she shakes her head to her. "It is nothing Lina. I am fine". Melissa said to Lina as she walks away. Lina is getting confused by it.

In the next class, Brandon and Quentin are trying to pay attention to the teacher. As they seem to be paying attention and taking proper class notes, they are distant like a day dream is pulling them into it.

Day Dream

Brandon and Quentin find themselves like they are at a heavy metal concert. Plus it also feels like they are hearing all sorts of different melodies of various genres of music. The heavy metal band is playing the same song over and over again. Plus the melodies is in that same song as well.

"I find this to be very strange". Brandon said to Quentin. He notices that it has heavy metal music and various melodies as well.

Quentin nods in agreement as he looks around. "Yeah plus the song that they are playing is the same song over and over again. Plus the melodies seem to match with the song as well". Quentin said to Brandon.

All the sudden, two female guardians appear to them as one of them is wearing an all black music robes while the other one is wearing all gold music robes. "The song that you are both hearing is the Song of Courage. It is time that the both of you to play this song and face a fear that you both have. I am Heather May, the Guardian of Heavy Metal on the Island of Musicola". The first female guardian named Heather May said to them.

The second female guardian nods as she looks at the boys. "This fears that you both have is not a normal fear. These fears that you both have must be talked about and conquered. I am Molly, the Guardian of Melody on the Island of Musicola". The second female guardian named Molly said to Brandon and Quentin.

Brandon looks at Molly as he sighs to her. "I am scared that the Guardian of the Electric Guitar won't find us in time to help Monty. He has encountered a few of my teammates, but he has not completely come forward towards us yet". Brandon said to Molly.

Quentin nods as he looks at Heather May. "I am scared for Tess, my teammate. She has gotten a strange threatening note. We don't know who it is from yet, and at the same time she got scared which is something that does not happen regularly to her. On top of it, it is also targeting her and two other people". Quentin said to Heather May.

Molly looks at Brandon as she listens to him. "Perhaps the young guardian is also scared to come forward to all of you in this time. I believe he will come when the time is right". Molly said to Brandon.

Heather May nods as she looks at Quentin. "Your fears for your fellow teammate is very real. The evil villain who is targeting her and two other people has a huge connection to all three of their ancestors. Once she knows the connection, your team can not abandon her from the team". Heather May said to Quentin.

Brandon and Quentin look at each other as they are starting to understand what they are telling them.

As the day dream is coming towards a close, Molly and Heather May look at them. "In order to obtain your Music Force Star Piece, you both must conquer the fears that you both have and protect the ones that you both are scared for". Molly and Heather May said to Brandon and Quentin as the day dream ends.

End Day Dream

Brandon and Quentin are back as are still paying attention in class. They look at each other as they gotten the strange day dream. As class is over, Brandon catches up with Quentin. "Hey Quentin, did we just have that strange day dream together"? Brandon asks Quentin.

Quentin nods as he looks at Brandon. "Yeah now I see where the others are coming from when it comes to the day dream". Quentin said to Brandon. The two head towards their separate ways as they have different classes next.

After school, the teens are in front of the building. Rory looks around if he sees Wes coming. He sighs as it is almost 3:30. "Who are you waiting for besides Ryder"? Kelsea asks Rory.

Rory looks at Kelsea as she is standing next to Artemis and Tess. "I am waiting on Wes. I want to introduce him to all of you today". Rory said to them.

Just as they nod, a hybrid monster is attacking on the football field as SHUMD are there as well. Ryder arrives at the front of the school. "It looks like that is going to wait Rory". Ryder said to them as they are being alerted to a battle.

End Chapter

Yeah the part 2 of this will be in the next chapter. Plus Xolicernic is starting to make his plans known.

Next Chapter The Song of Courage Part 2: Brandon and Quentin


	62. Chapter 61

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 61: The Song of Courage Part 2: Brandon and Quentin

The teens arrive on the football field as they see the third hybrid monster along with some SHUMD. "They must really love those hybrid monsters". Melissa said to them.

Ryder nods as they grab out their morphors. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The hybrid monster looks at them as it is eyeing Brandon and Quentin. "SHUMD attack". The hybrid monster said to them as this fight is getting started.

At the front of the school, Wes arrives as he notices other people are running away. He is getting the gut feeling that a monster is some where at the school. He went to the back of the school as he sees the rangers fighting another hybrid monster and SHUMD. 'They are must be in a battle right now'. Wes thought to himself as he gets closer to the football field.

Back at the battle, Brandon sighs as he is fighting SHUMD. He is looking around to see if the Guardian is near by. 'Where is the guardian'? Brandon thought to himself as he is scared that he won't show up in time.

The others see that their normally calm and level headed second in command is getting nervous and scared. "Come on Brandon, you normally don't get scared". Carter said to Brandon.

Melissa nods in agreement with Carter as they are fighting SHUMD. "Yeah this fear of yours need to be nibbled to the bud". Melissa to Brandon.

At the same time, Quentin is also dealing with his own fear for Tess as he is fighting SHUMD. He looks at Tess every few seconds as she is pounding at SHUMD with her normal badass bold movements.

Luke looks at Quentin as he shakes his head. "Quentin, you got to confront and conquer this fear before it takes over". Luke said to Quentin.

Lina nods as she looks at Quentin. "Yes this is not helping you at all", Lina said to Quentin. She looks at him as she is trying to get through to him.

The Hybrid monster is laughing at them. It fires a beam at the rangers. The rangers barely dodge it as it got to Brandon and Quentin. They land on the ground as they are in some pain.

"Brandon, Quentin are you ok"? Kelsea asks them. Artemis nods as she helps them up.

Brandon nods to them as he looks at the monster. "Yeah I am good". Brandon said to them. Quentin nods to them.

As the battle is continuing on, the rangers are in a tough spot. When the hybrid monster is firing the beam at them, Brandon and Quentin are getting hit while the others dodged them.

Wes is close by as he sees that they are in a tough spot. "You have to help them, Wes". A ranger ghost said to Wes.

Wes turns as he sees his ranger ghost. "Are you my ranger ancestor"? Wes asks the ranger ghost.

The ranger ghost nod to Wes. "Yes my name is Jared Scott, Jurassic Squad Red Ranger". The ghost of Jared Scott said to Wes.

Wes is stunned as he looks at the ghost of Jared. "I never knew that I have a ranger ancestor". Wes said to Jared as this is new to him.

Jared nods as he looks at Wes. "I am more like your biological ancestor. However you need to go to the rangers. Courage comes from within to make a bold statement to protect others". The ghost of Jared said to Wes.

Wes looks at Jared as he has some doubt. "How do you do something like that"? Wes asks Jared as he has never done that before.

Jared looks at Wes as he nods to him. "You do it without hesitation, Wes. I have done it countless of times especially when it comes to protecting a very close friend of mine. I have a feeling that the Bond of Brothers shall continue". Jared said to Wes.

As Wes receives some advice, he turns around and sees the gold, crystal, and dual rangers getting their butts kicked. "I have to help them now". Wes said to the ghost. Jared nods as he leaves the area.

Back at the battle, the rangers are getting close to down for the count. "Your green ranger will not make it once I start eliminate you crystal ranger". The hybrid monster said to them.

Just as the monster is getting close to Rory, it is holding a jagged dagger. "Leave him alone", Wes said as he is holding the guitar in his hands as he starts playing it. Some of the colorful music beams hits the hybrid monster. As it gets knocked back some.

The rangers are stunned as they see the young Guardian holding the guitar. "Isn't that the"? Ryder asks them. Rory looks at them. "Yeah it's him", Rory said to them.

The hybrid monster looks the new comer. "You dare get into my way. You should not have done that". The hybrid monster said to the newcomer.

Tess glares at the monster as she is getting angry. "If you want to get to him, you have to go through me first fugly". Tess said as she still have some strength to fight.

As the hybrid monster looks at them, Brandon and Quentin look at each other as they realize that they are the two to protect and save. "Brandon, I am done with running away from our fears". Quentin said to Brandon. Brandon looks at Quentin as he nods in agreement. "Your right, it is time that we both fight back". Brandon said to Quentin.

Just as the monster start to rampage on Wes and Tess, Brandon and Quentin got up as they start fighting back on the monster. "Brandon, Quentin what are you doing"? Tess asks them.

"Tess, who ever sent you that note, I got scared for you. You are one of the youngest members of this team that should be protected from it. I am not going to let my fear come to control me". Quentin said to Tess.

"I know I have not meet you fully Guardian. For awhile, I was not sure if you were ever going to show up and gotten scared about it and gotten worried that Monty wouldn't make it. Now that you are here, I can conquer that fear and knowing that Monty will be healed". Brandon said to Wes.

Just as they admit their fears, their music zords are glowing as their Music Force Star Pieces are shining brightly. Quentin and Brandon grab their Star Pieces from the Music Zord. They put the Star piece in a special place in their Star Sword.

"Star Descendants Music Force", Brandon and Quentin said in unison as they turn the dial to the Music Force Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

Brandon is standing around with all sorts of instruments filled with different kind of melodies as he has his basic gold Music Force ranger suit. The armor from the secondary form. Finally he has special features from the Guardian Genre form. His Star Sword has been upgraded to a Star Staff with the symbol of Musicola on it. "Star Descendant Music Force Gold Ranger". Brandon said as he is in his pose.

Quentin is standing at a Heavy Metal concert as she has his basic black Music Force ranger suit. The armor from the secondary form. Finally he has special features from the Guardian Genre form. His Star Sword has been upgraded to a Star Staff with the symbol of Musicola on it. "Star Descendant Music Force Black Ranger". Quentin as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Wes is stunned as he is surprised by it. "Does this normally happens with you guys"? Wes asks them as he is confused by it.

Tess nods as she looks at Wes. "Yeah it does and that thing will soon be destroyed like burnt toast on both sides". Tess said to Wes.

The Hybrid monster frowns as the tables got turned in a bad way. "What no, I am suppose to win". The hybrid monster said to them.

Brandon and Quentin look at each other as they glare at the monster. "Sad fact of life is that evil always loses". Brandon and Quentin said in unison.

"Star Sword Star Melody", Brandon said as he draws the gold star with the symbol for melody in the center.

"Star Sword Star Heavy Metal", Quentin said as he draws a black star with musical notes in the center.

As they hit the two stars, they both take off as it is aiming at the hybrid monster. It lands directly at the hybrid monster as it turns to black and purple dust.

"Song Complete", Brandon and Quentin said in unison.

As the battle is over, the rangers look at Wes as they have a lot to show him at the Oasis. "We better explain to you about the Oasis". Ryder said to Wes. Wes nods as he went with them as they teleport to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens power down. Wes looks at Kelsea and Artemis. "I owe you two an apology. I wasn't sure if you two were saying who you truly are. When I saw that you two are Rangers, I realized that I was wrong about the both of you". Wes said to Artemis and Kelsea.

Artemis and Kelsea nods as they look at Wes. "Apology accepted Wes", Kelsea said to Wes. Artemis nods as she looks at him. "Yeah", Artemis said to Wes.

Wes nods to them as he notices he guitar glowing. He pulls it out as he notices that it has regain the gold and black color like some of the other colors on it. Plus another item looks like it is almost ready to come out. He feels the courage coming from the guitar itself.

The teens look at the guitar. "It looks like it has almost regain its full original color on it". Ryder said to them. The teens nod in agreement with Ryder.

"That's because the first three song tests are done, Rangers. The very last song test are the Songs of Endurance and Self Sacrifice". Natasha Amy said to them as she appears in the Oasis.

Wes turns to Natasha Amy as the teens are surprised by it. "Natasha Amy", Wes said to the head elder.

Rory looks at Natasha Amy as the others are confused by it. "What is the Song Test of Endurance and Self Sacrifice"? Rory asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at the teens. "The Song test of Endurance and Self Sacrifice is the final test. This song test has a two parts of it. The first part is the self sacrifice and the second part is the endurance. It is that very part where the one is effected by the virus has to pass. However I got a feeling that he will not be alone to pass it. Plus once all three people pass it, your green ranger will be back". Natasha Amy said to them as she takes off.

The teens look at each other as they are starting to realize who the three people that are going to be tested. "Ok Monty is the one being tested because being ill with that virus. Who else has to be tested"? Artemis said to them.

The teens look at Artemis as they turn to Ryder and Rory. "I do believe it probably will be the two of you". Brandon said to Ryder and Rory. Ryder and Rory look at each other as they are the last two as well.

End Chapter

Yeah I decided to end the chapter here. I was going to have Wes meet Ariel and Nikki in this chapter but it will be talked about in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Song of Self Sacrifice and Endurance Part 1: Rory's Choice


	63. Chapter 62

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 62: The Song of Self Sacrifice and Endurance Part 1: Rory, Ryder, and Monty

That night at the MacFarland residence, Monty is almost feeling is moving around more as he keeping more food down. Rory is getting very exhausted as he spent the last couple of nights taking care of Monty. Rory looks at Monty. "Hey Monty, I have always wanted to ask you this, but you never complained that mom and dad intentionally ignore you. I mean you don't have any resentment towards them". Rory asks Monty.

Monty looks at Rory as he shrugs to his older brother. "I know that mom and dad are always busy with the others, so I often do things for myself. I do wish that they would spend more time with me though. I am not mad at them if that's what you are getting at". Monty said to Rory.

Rory nods to Monty as he is starting to understand. "I am starting to get it Monty. Plus you are deeply missed on the team, and we have found and met the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola. His name is Wes. Plus you should have been there when the others introduced him to Ariel and Nikki". Rory said to Monty.

Monty looks at Rory as he is interested to know. "Really what happened"? Monty asks Rory. He has that smile on his face.

Flashback

Wes is admiring the Oasis as he looks at the Power Ranger Family Tree. He just found out about his ancestor family tree branch as it is a golden color branch. "This is incredible". Wes said to them.

The teens nod to Wes as two teenage girls walk towards to him. "Yes it is. Wes this is Nikki Daniels and Ariel Montreal. They are also Guardians as well". Ryder said to them.

Wes is stunned as he looks at them. "Hold on, you two are Guardians as well". Wes said to them like he is about to hyperventilate.

Nikki looks at Wes as she is not expecting this. "Yes we are Wes. I am the Guardian of the Sword of Uniatlantica". Nikki said to Wes.

Ariel nods as she looks at Wes. "I am the Guardian of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow. There is no reason for you to scared of us". Ariel said to Wes.

Wes calms down as Rory is standing next to him. "See you are not the only one who is a Guardian of a special item". Rory said to Wes.

Wes turns to Rory as he nods to him. "I guess I have learned a lot today". Wes said to Rory. The teens nod in agreement with Rory.

End Flashback

Monty nods as he has still to meet Wes. "What is he like though? I have heard a lot about him. Monty asks Rory.

Rory nods as he explains about him to Monty. "He is actually a cool guy. Plus we have a special brotherly bond between us as well. You would definitely like him as well". Rory said to Monty.

Monty nods as he looks at Rory. "I definitely would like him. Plus I am glad that you have found him and bonded well with him. Monty said to Rory. He is leaning back towards bed to get some rest.

As night falls on the City of Angel Grove, Rory spends another night taking care of Monty. Angela walks by the hallway as she sees Rory taking care of Monty for the third night in a row.

Rory steps out of the room as Angela looks at him. "Honey why don't you get some sleep? You must be getting very exhausted". Angela said to Rory.

Rory shakes his head to Angela. "No mom, I am the one who give grandpa a break. I am not going to rest until Monty is feeling better. He told me that he doesn't have any resentment towards you and dad for unintentionally ignoring him, and he does not complain about it either. He is a part of this family just like Gavin, Hamish, myself, and Blair is am I right". Rory said to Angela.

Angela looks at Rory as she nods to him. "Yes Monty is a part of this family. I just never realized that Monty does not have any resentment towards your father and me". Angela said to Rory.

Rory looks at his mother as he shakes his head. "I am not going to rest until I know he is alright". Rory said to Angela as he went to the kitchen to get some water. Angela sighs as she is wondering how her baby boy is doing despite having that strange mark on his arm. As she watches Rory taking care of Monty, she sighs as she realizes that Rory is right.

Back at the Evil Tower, Xolicernic is looking at the footage of the most recent battle. "So the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola has finally shown himself to the Rangers. That ranger ghost must have found his precious descendant after all". Xolicernic said to himself as he looks at the young guardian.

Fortesilenco walks in the room as it has the face of the young guardian. "Everything is going according to the plan, Xolicernic". Fortesilenco said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks back at Fortesilenco. "Yes pretty soon, the plan will now begin". Xolicernic said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods as he picks the Anti Music Beast and including two monster figurines. "Yes plus things are going to be different this time especially when the rangers won't have their red, green, crystal, the guardian to help them in the next battle". Fortesilenco said to Xolicernic.

Ivano walks in the room as he hears this. "What do you have in mind Fortesilenco for those 4 humans"? Ivano asks Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Ivano as he nods to him. "A special trap on the top of Mount Siren, they will not see it coming. The Anti Music Beast and I destroy them. Plus the Rangers will have to deal with this hybrid monster with out them". Fortesilenco said to Ivano.

Ivano has an intrigued look on his face. He sprinkles his dark purple dust on the two monster figurines. It is not long until the monsters are combined into a hybrid monster. "Do it Fortesilenco", Ivano said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods as he, the Anti Music Beast, and the fourth hybrid monster look at Ivano. "It will be my pleasure". Fortesilenco said to Ivano as they leave the Evil Tower.

It is a Saturday afternoon as Ryder is waiting for the others to arrive. However something is plaguing his mind as he gotten a dream last night as it featured Rory and Monty with him.

Dream Sequence

Rory, Monty, and Rory are in a weird space as a rock and roll concert, a country country concert, and a mariachi concert are going on at the same time. They are playing the same two songs over and over again. However the rock and roll concert and the country concert are playing the first song more than the second song, and the mariachi concert is playing the second song more than the first song. Plus the country concert looks almost weak like it got infected with something and on the road to recovery.

"Wow, it is like being at three concerts at the same time". Rory said to them.

"Yeah plus the country concert looks like they are recovering like me". Monty said to them.

Ryder nods in agreement with Monty. "This is what the others experienced as well". Ryder said to them.

All the sudden three Guardians appear to them. They are wearing Music robes as they look at them. "You are correct red ranger. The two songs that the three of you are the Songs of Endurance and Self-Sacrifice. I am Roderick, the Guardian of Rock and Roll on the Island of Musicola". Roderick said to Ryder.

The first female guardian wearing green music robes. She has a compassionate look on her face as she looks at Monty. "The reason why the rock and roll concert and the country concert is playing the first song more is that the two of you are dealing is the Song of Endurance. I am Chelsea the Guardian of Country on the island of Musicola. I sensed that you got effected by that forsaken virus, and I do know that you are almost better and the others has passed their tests". Chelsea said to Monty.

The second female guardian wearing crystal music robes as she looks at Rory. "The reason why the Mariachi concert is playing the Song of Self Sacrifice more is that you are going to be tested on that. Rory, I am Marisol the Guardian of Mariachi Music on the island of Musicola. I am deeply proud that you have met and found the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola. Plus you have bonded with him just like your ranger ancestor and his ranger ancestor did long ago. The special bond that they have will never be broken, and it has made it to the two of you". Marisol said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Marisol. "Thank you", Rory said to Marisol. He has a smile on his face as Monty and Ryder nods to him.

The three Guardians look at them as the dream is about to end. "You three need to listen to us very carefully. Both Songs, Song of Endurance and the Song of Self Sacrifice are the toughest songs to pass. The Song of Endurance is the first three songs combined while the Song of Self Sacrifice is the Song of making a special sacrifice for someone else. In order for the three of you to earn your Music Force Star pieces, the three of you must destroy the one who has caused the illness to happen, and one of you must make a significant sacrifice to save someone from the one that sent the very monster in the first place". The three Guardians said to Rory, Monty, and Ryder as they vanish from dream.

End Chapter

Ryder sighs as he hears Lina calling his name. "Hey Ryder", Lina said to Ryder as she is with the others at an ice cream shop. Plus through a lot of begging to his mom, Monty is with them. Everyone is surprised to see Monty. "Monty, how are you"? Lina asks Monty.

Kelsea nods in agreement with Lina. "It felt like you were gone for a month". Kelsea said to Monty.

Carter looks at Kelsea as he shrugs to her. "It was more like a long week and a half". Carter said to Monty.

Melissa smiles to Monty as she is very happy to see him. "Yeah plus there is someone you have to meet". Melissa said to Monty.

The teens see Wes walking into the shop as he spots them. "Hey guys", Wes said to them.

Ryder looks at Wes as he does the introduction. "Wes, this is Monty. Monty, this is Wes". Ryder said to Monty and Wes.

Wes looks at Monty as he does look similar to Rory. "It is nice to meet you, Monty. They have told me a lot about you". Wes said to Monty.

Monty nods as he looks at the 13 year old. "Yeah Rory has told me a lot about you as well". Monty said to Wes. Wes smiles to Monty as he finally got to meet the green ranger.

Brandon looks at them as he is wondering if they have gotten a daydream on telling them about their test. "Now that most of us has passed our tests, we should be finding a way to heal you completely". Brandon said to Monty.

Carter nods in agreement with Brandon. "Yeah I normally don't talk about my feelings or what not, but it really felt like a part of the team is still missing". Carter said to Monty.

Quentin looks at Carter as it is big coming from him. "It must have taken a lot for you to say that". Quentin said to Carter.

Carter sighs as he looks at Monty. "Yeah well, that battle was a huge shocker for all of us". Carter said to Monty.

Monty nods as he looks at Carter. "That battle really changed things as well". Monty said to them.

The teens leave the ice cream shop as they are heading towards the Oasis. All the sudden, Ryder, Monty, Rory, and Wes are teleported away from the others. The teens are shocked and confused by it. "What in the world just happened"? Brandon asks them.

The teens are confused by it. "I don't know but Ryder, Rory, Monty, and Wes just vanished from thin air". Luke said to them.

All the sudden, a hybrid monster and SHUMD appeared to the scene. "They have other things to be destroyed like you are going to be". The hybrid monster said to them. The teens frown as they are caught in a huge trap.

On Mount Siren, Ryder, Monty, Rory, and Wes arrive as they are confused by it. "Umm, weren't we in Angel Grove just a second ago"? Wes asks them.

Ryder nods as he gets the feeling that someone sent them here. "I got a bad feeling that this is not the doing of our mentors". Ryder said to them.

"How correct you are red ranger". Fortesilenco said to Ryder. He appears with the Anti Music Beast.

The teens are face to face as Wes is in a tough battle with them. Plus an intense battle is about to begin.

End Chapter

Yeah the Endurance battle will be different from Corey's battle. Plus Monty is not the only one that will be tested on it. Plus Rory will be tested on the test of self sacrifice as well.

Next Chapter The Song of Self Sacrifice and Endurance Part 2: Rory, Ryder, and Monty


	64. Chapter 63

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 63: The Song of Self Sacrifice and Endurance Part 2: Rory, Ryder, and Monty

On Mount Siren, Ryder, Monty, Rory, and Wes are face to face with Fortesilenco and the Anti Music Beast. Ryder frowns as they grab out their morphors. "Where are we anyways Fortesilenco"? Ryder asks Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Ryder as he has that twisted look on his face. "You four are on Mount Siren. It is where my master had his original headquarters at away from the mainland and your precious other rangers". Fortesilenco said to them as he also has SHUMD with them. The teens frown as they are in for a tough battle.

Back at downtown Angel Grove, the teens look as the newest hybrid monster is attacking the city. "Who ever set all of this up really caught us off guard". Tess said to them.

Luke nods as he turns to Brandon. "I agree. Brandon, you know what to do". Luke said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he grabs his morphor out. "Right", Brandon said as the others follow suit.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form as the fight is getting started.

Back at the Evil Tower, Xolicernic is putting the finishing touches for his plan. He is watching both battles. He is more intrigued with the battle versus Fortesilenco and the Anti Music Beast.

Ivano walks in the room as he sees the machine. "What is this machine and what do it do"? Ivano asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Ivano as he has an evil grin on his face. "I have evolved the branding device to the branding machine. This machine can put branding scars at other places at my chosen places. If one of those Rangers gets any bright ideas on escaping from this place, the one who leads them will be brought in here. He or she will be the first to be put into this machine". Xolicernic said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at the machine as he is impressed with it. "I take it that you and Fortesilenco will capture the three soon". Ivano said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Ivano as he nods to him. "Yes I will leave very soon to ambush the rangers". Xolicernic said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he leaves the room. "Very well, I take it that you will have something to use to capture them". Ivano said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Ivano. "I do have that my Lord". Xolicernic said to Ivano. He is holding a couple of devices.

Ivano nods as he leaves the room. "Very well", Ivano said to Xolicernic. Xolicernic heads out from the Evil Tower as he is hiding in downtown Angel Grove close by to where the battle is taking place.

Back at the battle in Angel Grove, they are fighting the fourth hybrid monster. "Man, it feels like the whole entire team is not here with us". Tess said to them. She is punching at the hybrid monster. However the monster dodges her moves as he spin shoves her to the ground.

Tess lands on the ground as Carter gives her a hand up. "I know and what's worse is that Monty, Rory, Wes and Ryder are separated from us". Carter said to Tess.

Quentin and Luke nod in agreement with Carter. "I know it's like they planned this to happen". Quentin said to them. Luke nods as he looks at Quentin. "At the same time, Monty can't morph either". Luke said to them.

Lina frowns as that virus is still effecting him. "I know but there is got to be something that we can do to help them". Lina said to them as she punches at the hybrid monster.

The hybrid monster simply double kicks at Lina. Lina rolls to the ground. Melissa helps her up as Artemis and Kelsea jump in to get the monster.

However like before, the hybrid monster got the better of Artemis and Kelsea. It throws the silver and white Rangers to the ground. "Artemis, Kelsea are you ok"? Luke asks them. The two girls nod as Luke helps them up.

Brandon frowns as this hybrid monster is a lot tougher than it looks. "Guys, we have to be careful about this monster. This monster is able to turn our own moves against us". Brandon said to them. The teens nod as they are getting back to the battle.

Back on Mount Siren, Rory and Ryder are the only two morphed into ranger form while Wes and Monty are dealing with SHUMD. "Monty, do not exert yourself. You are still sick from the virus". Rory said to Monty.

Wes looks at Monty as he is surprised by it. "You are not well enough to be in this fight". Wes said to Monty as this is new to him.

Monty shakes his head to Wes. "No, I am actually infected with the the Anti Music Virus caused by that beast". Monty said to Wes as he shows him the beast.

Wes looks at the beast as it is fighting Rory. "You must have been through a lot since it happened and even before it happen". Wes said to Monty.

Monty nods as he looks at Wes. "Yeah plus Ryder has been through a lot even before he became a ranger and while he is he red ranger as well". Monty said to Wes as the two of them are fighting the SHUMD.

Back at the battle downtown Angel Grove, Xolicernic is in his human form as it is a very old man like he should have died in his sleep sometime ago. "Excellent, the rangers are continuing to fight the monster". Xolicernic said to himself.

Brandon is getting pushed around as he gets thrown to the ground. He is on his stomach as he is getting back up again. "You ok Brandon", Luke said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at Luke. "Yeah, however we got to figure this out. It is like the more we put into it; the more this hybrid monster is going to hit us with". Brandon said to Luke.

Quentin nods as he agrees with Brandon. "Plus it is like it keeps going like it has unlimited amount of energy and power". Quentin said to them.

Carter looks at Quentin as he is skeptical about it. "Yeah but does it have unlimited amount of energy to fight though. Maybe we need to boost our fire power". Carter said to them.

Melissa looks at Carter as she can see that. "I have to agree with Carter. We are not getting anywhere in our basic ranger form". Melissa said to them. The other girls nod in agreement with Melissa.

Brandon nods as he grabs out his Star Sword. "Alright, Star Sword Music Force Mode", the rangers said in unison as they turn the dial on the swords to the Music Force Star Piece. They morph into Music Force mode.

Tess has a wild smirk on her face. "Now lets turn the tables on it". Tess said to them as the fight is continuing.

Back on Mount Siren, the battle is continuing on their. Fortesilenco is knocking Ryder around as he is getting full focus on to him and Monty. Plus the Anti Music Beast is also doing the same thing towards Rory and Wes.

Fortesilenco looks at Ryder and Monty. "You two are so weak it is pathetic. I watched you both scream in pain on separate occasions". Fortesilenco said to them as he punches and kicks at them.

Ryder and Monty both land on the ground. "You are both are not confident, very scared, and can't accept on what really happened to you both". Fortesilenco said to them as uses his powers to send them both back.

Ryder and Monty gets hit by the strong gust of wind power from Fortesilenco. The two teens land further away from Rory and Wes. Ryder looks like he is just to about to demorph from his ranger form.

Rory frowns as he turns to Ryder and Monty. "Ryder, Monty get up please". Rory yells to them. He gets sucker punched by the Anti Music Beast as he lands on the ground as well.

Wes frowns as Fortesilenco and the Anti Music Beast are coming towards him. "What are you going to do Guardian. It will be best to surrender to us". Fortesilenco said to Wes.

Wes frowns as he looks at them as he is not going to throw in the towel. "I won't surrender to the likes of you especially when I believe in the confidence that they have, the amount of courage they have, and the amount of acceptance that they have within them". Wes said to them.

All the sudden, the guitar is glowing like it is reaching out to the others. "What is going on"? Fortesilenco asks them.

Back at the battle in Angel Grove, the rangers are still fighting the monster. They hear a music message from Wes. "Rangers, you got to say how much you all have the confidence, bravery, and acceptance that you had about something in your life". Wes said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have a new plan. "I have accepted Rory as a great teammate to the team and friend". Luke said out loud as he slams his staff into the hybrid monster.

The hybrid monster gets knocked to the ground. "Wow that really worked guys". Luke said to them.

Lina looks at them as she wants to try. "Let me give it a try now. I have the confidence that Rory will step up at home to help take care of Monty". Lina said as she sends a powerful blast at the monster.

The monster takes a huge stumble. It is starting to realize that the rangers are turning the tables on it.

Brandon nods as he wants a turn. "My turn now, I am not scared that we won't met the Guardian in time". Brandon said to the monster. He fires a music melody beam at the hybrid monster.

The hybrid monster gets hit directly as it gets pushed super back. It is not looking for it.

Back at the battle on Mount Siren, Ryder and Monty are feeling the confidence, the courage, and the acceptance from the others. "Monty, don't you feel it, the courage, endurance, and the confidence. It is from our teammates and friends. We can keep going no matter how much trial and tribulations are going to be thrown at us". Ryder said to Monty.

Monty nods in agreement as he feels it as well. "I feel it as well Ryder. It is like I am getting stronger than before. We are the combined power into one". Monty said to Ryder.

Fortesilenco frowns as he looks at them. "What, this can not happen again". Fortesilenco said to them. He sends the same blast of wind on them.

The blast of wind gets deflected as a red and green aura are protecting them. "We have the endurance to keep going. We are not going to throw in the towel. We have the courage to fear you and the Anti Music Beast. We have the confidence to stand up to you both. We have accepted on what has happened to us since we have become Rangers". Monty and Ryder said in unison.

Wes notices the Electric Guitar of Musicola glowing like it has regained the colors on the guitar. He is in awe of the complete guitar with the 11 colors.

The Anti Music Beast sees this opportunity as as it fires the black energy at Wes. "Say good bye to your precious guardian rangers", the Anti Music Beast said to them.

Rory frowns as the ugly beast just fired the black energy as it is aiming at Wes. "Not on my Bond of Brother", Rory yells to them. He pushes Wes out of the way. He grabs his Star Sword as he is pushing the black energy back.

Ryder, Monty, and Wes are stunned by this as they are not expecting this. "Rory", Monty yells at Rory.

Wes is stunned as another item was hidden in the guitar as it is glowing as well. Plus the crystal color is revealed on the guitar as well. "What's this", Wes said to them.

The ghost of Jared shows up to Wes. "That is the gift of the conductor. It was given to my wife years ago. You need to use it now and play the guitar nowThe ghost of Jared said to Wes.

Wes nods as he does not take order's twice. "Leave my bond of brother alone as well", Wes said as he uses the gift of the conductor.

The Music magic from the conductor's wand hits the Anti Music Beast. Wes plays the Electric guitar of Musicola as well.

As the guitar is played, Monty gets hit as he is healed as the virus is removed from his body. Plus the mark has disappeared fully.

Rory looks at Monty as he is ready to morph again. "Monty you are healed". Rory said to Monty. He has a happy look on his face. His Star piece is coming towards him from the conductor's wand.

Monty nods as he looks at Rory. His and Ryder's music Zords has their Star piece as it is glowing as well. "It is our Star Pieces". Monty said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are ready to finish this off. "Lets do this", Ryder said to them. They put the Star Piece in their Star Sword.

"Star Sword Music Force Form", Ryder, Monty, and Rory said in unison as they turn the dial to the Music Force Star piece.

Morphing Sequence

Ryder is standing at a Rock and Roll concert as she has his basic red Music Force ranger suit. The armor from the secondary form. Finally he has special features from the Guardian Genre form. His Star Sword has been upgraded to a Star Staff with the symbol of Musicola on it. "Star Descendant Music Force Red Ranger". Ryder as he is in his pose.

Monty is standing at a Country concert as she has his basic black Music Force ranger suit. The armor from the secondary form. Finally he has special features from the Guardian Genre form. His Star Sword has been upgraded to a Star Staff with the symbol of Musicola on it. "Star Descendant Music Force GreenRanger". Monty as he is in his pose.

Rory is standing at a Mariachi concert as she has his basic crystal Music Force ranger suit. The armor from the secondary form. Finally he has special features from the Guardian Genre form. His Star Sword has been upgraded to a Star Staff with the symbol of Musicola on it. "Star Descendant Music Force Crystal Ranger". Rory as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Fortesilenco is stunned by it as he looks at them. "What this can not be. I was supposed to end you all". Fortesilenco said to them.

Ryder glares at Fortesilenco as he shakes his head to him. "We have the endurance that helps us keep going. Plus our friends know that we are still keep going because of the faith that we have in our selves". Ryder said to Fortesilenco.

Back at the other battle, the rangers are still struggling with the hybrid monster. All the sudden a red and green light shines brightly as it hits the hybrid monster as it is completely destroyed.

"What was that"? Kelsea asks them. She is in awe of it.

"My guess this is Ryder's and Monty's doing. They must have succeeded". Artemis said to them.

Lina turns as she spots a crystal color light in the sky. "Guys that light must be Rory". Lina said to them. They are wondering what is going on there.

Back at the battle, Fortesilenco and the Anti Music Beast realizes that they both lost. "That Beast will never harm anyone ever again". Rory said to them as he fires a beam at the Anti Music Beast.

The Anti Music Beast gets hit directly as it is completely destroyed. It turns to a special black and dark purple dust.

Fortesilenco glares at them as he still remembers about the plan with Xolicernic. "You can savor this victory for now, but things will not be as celebratory just yet". Fortesilenco said to them as it leaves.

Ryder frowns as Fortesilenco gets away. Rory, Monty, and Wes look at each other as they have no idea on what that means. "Let's get out of here", Monty said to them. They nod as they teleport away to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are happy as they have Monty completely healed. "I am glad that you are healed, Monty". Melissa said to Monty. She has a big smile on her face as she hugs him.

Monty nods as he looks at Melissa. "I am glad that I am healed guys. Plus if it was not for Rory saving Wes and Wes playingbthat guitar, things would have been different". Monty said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they look at Rory and Wes. "Yeah Rory, you really saved the day". Carter said to them. "Let's not forget Wes either", Tess said to them.

As the teens are celebrating, Ryder is getting a vision as he holds his head in pain. He lands on the ground.

Vision

Xolicernic is keeping three people captive at the Evil Tower. He has an evil plan up his sleeves. "My plan is about to start and making the three suffer. Plus the navy ranger shall learn the truth about me". Xolicernic said to himself.

End Vision

The teens look at each other as they turn to Ryder. "You ok Ryder", Brandon asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as he looks at Tess. "I saw Xolicernic, and he said that the navy ranger shall learn the truth about me". Ryder said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Tess. Tess looks at them. "I just don't know what Xolicernic has something to do with me. It is not like my ancestor and that fugly monster share the same last name". Tess said to them.

Kathleen comes forward to them. She shakes her head to Tess. "I am afraid they do. Xolicernic and Christopher Askew are the same person. Christopher Askew is your ancestor's biological father". Kathleen said to them.

The teens are in shock as they look at Tess. Tess is stunned like she got hit by a bunch of information too fast. Her eyes rolls back as she fainted. Carter catches Tess just in time before she hits the ground.

End Chapter

Yeah a truth has been revealed and Tess fainted. Plus Monty is completely healed and the Anti Music Beast is gone for good.

Next Chapter: Xolicernic's Plan Part 1: Family Secrets and Captured


	65. Chapter 64

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 64: Xolicernic's Plan Part 1: Family Secrets and Captured

That evening, Tess is at home as Luke brought her home. She is coming around after she fainted after learning the news. She notices that she is back in her room and the first person she sees is Luke. "You brought me home. Plus why are you looking at me like that after Kathleen told us the truth"? Tess said to Luke.

Luke looks at Tess as he sighs to her. "Look Tess, I am not angry with you. You obviously didn't know that your ancestor is biologically related to that monster. Plus that monster is the one that psych you out with that note". Luke said to Tess.

Tess sighs as she looks at Luke. She is not sure why her parents never told her about it. "Yeah but which side of the family did Levi and that monster came from"? Tess asks Luke.

Luke shrugs as he does not know. "I don't know Tess. It could be from dad's side of the family or Tammy's side of the family". Luke said to Tess.

Tess looks at Luke as she nods to him. "You are probably secretly hoping that it would be from dad's side of the family tree". Tess said to Luke.

Luke looks at Tess as he shrugs to her. "I guess I am secretly hoping for that Tess". Luke said to Tess. He is still angry at his dad for leaving his mom all those years ago.

Tess shrugs to him as dinner is almost ready. "Kids dinner will be ready in a few minutes". Tammy calls to them.

"Coming mom", Tess said to Tammy. "We will be right down, Tammy". Luke said to Tammy.

It is not long that Luke and Tess are at the dinner table. Tess looks at her parents as she goes out and asking this question. "Mom, dad, does the name Christopher Askew mean anything to my family tree"? Tess asks them.

Tammy and Jimmy look at each other as as they look at Tess. Luke looks at Jimmy as he notices that he is not getting pale by the name. However Tammy sighs as she looks at them. She going pale as it is a family secret that she carried for a very long time. "I was wondering when this day would come". Tammy said to them.

Luke is stunned as it is Tammy's secret and not Jimmy's secret like he hoped. "Did you find out about it"? Luke asks Tammy.

Tammy nods as she looks at them. "Yes when I was a little girl I found old family letters between Leonard and Christopher Askew, it was at my grandmother's house. She told me that neither man are truly a part of the family since they both committed heinous crimes. She told me that her great grand father is Christopher while her great grand uncle is Leonard. She told me that her children that she has never told them about them and wanted to keep it like that. I carried that secret for a very long time, and my parents and my relatives does not know. All the two of you need to know is that Christopher and Leonard Askew are not important to us". Tammy said to them.

Luke and Tess nod as they look at Tammy. "It must have been really hard for you to carry that secret for a long time". Jimmy said to Tammy.

Tammy nods as she looks at Jimmy. "Yes I imagined what kind of person Christopher and Leonard Askew were. When I looked at old news paper articles about them, I learned that my grandmother had her reasons to kept it from her own children. The crimes that they committed were heinous. Leonard was killed by the police and Christopher vanished for years from a mental hospital". Tammy said to them.

For the rest of dinner, it was mostly quiet as the secret came out. That night, Tess is awake as she can't stop thinking about what her mom told them. 'If that monster wants to get me, he will have a serious fight on his hands'. Tess thought to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

At the hotel, Wes is catching up on his homework. He sighs as he is thinking about what was told to him at the Oasis. 'Christopher Askew and Xolicernic is the same person'. It is making him shiver to his core. As he drifts off to sleep, he has no idea that the monster and a cohort are very close by to his location.

Close by in an alley, Xolicernic and Fortesilenco are meeting up. Xolicernic notices the bruises on Fortesilenco. "Those rangers must have defeated you on Mount Siren". Xolicernic said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "Yes they even destroyed the Anti Music Beast as well. Plus that guardian has healed the green ranger as well". Fortesilenco said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face as the guardian is mentioned. "That guardian, he is the descendant of the Savior of the Dream Snatcher. I find it very ironic that the descendant of the Dream Snatcher is older than the guardian. It is like the roles has been reversed this time". Xolicernic said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "Every thing is set up to lure the guardian and the rangers out. Since tomorrow is a Saturday, they are likely to be together at some point". Fortesilenco said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods to Fortesilenco as he has the three people in mind to capture. "Excellent once the three are captured, they will be taken to the Evil Tower". Xolicernic said to Fortesilenco. Fortesilenco nods as the plan is getting started.

The next day it is a Saturday morning. The teens are at the Angel Grove City Auditorium for the finals of the Academic Quiz Bowl Finals. "I think it is great that they decided to have this event open to the general public to watch it". Ryder said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they are going to watch Wes since he is the high score student from his school and going to be represented at the finals.

"Excused me, is this seat taken"? A man asks them. He is a middle aged man wearing a pink polo shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis are not getting any bad vibes about the man. "Sure", Ryder said to the man as they nod in agreement.

The man nods to them as he looks at them. "Thank you, my name is Keith Evans. Wes is my son". The man revealed to be Keith.

The teens are surprised by the revelation. "Really the two of you don't look alike. We met Wes recently". Melissa said to Keith. The teens gives Melissa a look.

Keith sighs as he looks at Melissa. "He is adopted but I love him regardless of what DNA says". Keith said to them.

As the academic quiz bowl finals gets started, the teens are watching Wes compete. "Wow he must be really smart to know these things". Luke whispers to them. The teens nod as they look at Wes.

All the sudden, SHUMD shows up in the auditorium. Everyone is panicking as they were not expecting this. Everyone is running out from the building screaming. The teens realizes that this something that got planned. "Guys get the people out of here", Ryder said to them.

"Right", the teens said to Ryder. Keith nods as he can see the leadership in Ryder.

The other kids on the stage are scared and getting confused. Rory, Luke, Tess, Melissa, Lina, and Keith gets to them. "What's going on"? Wes asks them.

Keith looks at them as he sees the incoming Zincods. "You guys get them out of here while I deal with these clowns". Keith said to them.

Kelsea arrives on stage as she looks at Keith as she shakes her head. "No way you can't take them on alone. I am going to fight them and you can't stop me". Kelsea said to Keith.

Keith sighs as he looks at Kelsea. "Alright", Keith said to Kelsea. As the other teens left with the kids on stage, they grab their morphors out. "Legends of Heroes", Keith said as he morphs into pink ranger form. "Star Descendants Online", Kelsea said as she morphs into ranger form.

Keith look out and notices that the others are morphed into ranger form. "I never realized that there is another group of Rangers". Keith said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she is holding her Star Sword. "Yeah, plus I never heard of your ranger team before either". Kelsea said to Keith.

Keith nods as he is getting worried about Wes. "Well lets deal with these things and find out who is behind this". Keith said to Kelsea. Kelsea nods as she looks at Keith.

Outside, two of the kids that are with them went with their teachers. "All of this seems to be planned". Lina said to them. "I have to agree". Rory said to them.

All the sudden, they are ambushed as they are sent to the ground by a blast of wind. "Oh how right you are". Xolicernic said to them as Fortesilenco is with them.

"Not that creep again", Tess said to them. She remembers Xolicernic from the last time he reared his ugly head to the rangers.

The teens grab their morphors out. "Star Descendants Online", Rory, Luke, Carter, Monty, Tess, and Lina said as they morph into ranger form.

Lina grabs her morphor out to contact Ryder. "Ryder, Xolicernic and Fortesilenco are out here. We need extra back up". Lina said to Ryder.

"We just got the last of these Zincods. Plus we are on our way". Ryder said to Lina.

Xolicernic looks at the purple ranger. "This fight won't last long enough for back up to arrive Purple ranger". Xolicernic said to Lina.

Tess glares at Xolicernic as she is ready to fight. "We will see about that". Tess said to Xolicernic.

As the fight is getting started, Fortesilenco and Xolicernic are putting up a strong fight. However they are holding a special device in their hands as they are waiting for the right moment to use it.

Fortesilenco nods as he throws the first device on the ground. As the device is set, it is waiting for the right person to set it off. Luke frowns as something is up. "Guys what ever Fortesilenco threw, don't go near it". Luke said to them.

Xolicernic looks at the blue ranger as he is laughing at him. "What makes you think that it is something very dangerous"? Xolicernic asks Luke as he uses his psychic power to knock him out.

Luke is sent back some as he demorphs back to civilian form. He is in a lot of pain. Tess is shocked by it. "Luke no, you will pay for that". Tess said to Xolicernic.

Just as Tess is charging at him, she is trapped as the device fires a beam at her to keep her in place. "What is this"? Tess said to them.

The teens frown as Tess is caught. Fortesilenco throws two more devices to the ground as well. Xolicernic looks at them as he is eyeing Wes. "You can't protect that Dream Snatcher and the Savior of the Dream Snatcher because both of them will be mine". Xolicernic said to them.

The Rangers frown as it is Xolicernic's plan. "Let Tess go now", Carter said to Xolicernic as he is going in to attack. He is angry that Tess is caught in that beam.

Xolicernic has an evil smirk on his face as he rapidly punches and kicks at Carter. He uses his own psychic power to knock him out.

Carter lands on the ground as he is knocked out from ranger form and out cold. "Carter", Lina yells to him.

Monty frowns as he goes into Music Force form. "You won't win this or get away with it". Monty said to Fortesilenco and Xolicernic.

Fortesilenco and Xolicernic strikes back on Monty really hard as he is knocked out from ranger form and knocked out. Plus the second device fires its beam at Rory. As Rory is hit, he is just like Tess as he can't move.

The rangers are fighting back on them. However the third device is going off as Wes is hit. Xolicernic sends a wave blast on the rangers.

The Rangers land on the ground as the rest of them come out from the auditorium. Keith frowns as he sees Wes is caught by them. "Let them go now", Keith said to them.

Xolicernic looks at the unknown green ranger. "They are needed for my plan". Xolicernic said to Keith. He sends a wave blast at him. Keith lands on the ground. Wes is shocked as he sees his dad being knocked out from ranger form. "Guys help us", Wes said to them.

Melissa is in shock as she see this. It is like a bad memory is coming back to her. "Let them go", Melissa said to them as she jumps towards them.

Fortesilenco turns around as he kicks at Melissa in the stomach. "No can do ranger, they are now Xolicernic's prisoners". Fortesilenco said to Melissa.

Melissa is in shock as she hears the word prisoner again. It is like an old memory that she has blocked it for a very long time. She lands on the ground really hard as she demorphs from civilian form.

Ryder frowns as he Brandon, Quentin, Artemis, and Kelsea are too late to help them. "Kathleen, we got a problem. Fortesilenco and Xolicernic has kidnapped Rory, Tess, and Wes. Plus we gotten unexpected help from a different kind of ranger. The others including the veteran pink need medical attention". Ryder said to Kathleen on his morphor.

"I am teleporting them to the Oasis now". Kathleen said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he sees his teammates and the veteran ranger being teleported away. Plus it is not long that Ryder, Brandon, Artemis, and Kelsea are teleported away to the Oasis as well.

Back at the Evil Tower, Tess, Rory, and Wes are brought to Ivano. Diamanda and the other officers see the prisoners that Xolicernic and Fortesilenco brought to them.

Ivano looks at the captive rangers as the beam is holding them in place. "Take them to their cells and make sure that their morphors are not on them". Ivano said to them.

Xolicernic and Fortesilenco nods as they take them to their cells. A couple of Zincods does the search for the morphors as they take away Rory's and Tess's morphor, they completely missed another morphor of Tess's. They hand the devices to Xolicernic and Fortesilenco.

Xolicernic looks at the two morphors as he deactivates the devices. The beam is down as the teen land on the floor on their separate cells. "How long until everything begins"? Fortesilenco asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic turns to Fortesilenco as he nods to him. "In a few hours from now, I just need to get rid of these morphors first so it will be extremely difficult for them to find their precious teammates". Xolicernic said to Fortesilenco as they leave the dungeon.

End Chapter

Things just got intense and three rangers are kidnapped by Xolicernic and Fortesilenco. Intense things are coming and it won't be pretty either

Next Chapter: Xolicernic's Plan Part 2: Making Plans and Escape Attempt


	66. Chapter 65

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 65: Xolicernic's Plan Part 2: Making Plans and Escape Attempt

Back at the Oasis, Ryder, his teammates, and Keith are in the healing pools as they have been through a heartbreaking battle. Keith is the first one to come around as he is in a new place. He sees the five mentors. "Where am I"? Keith asks them.

Kathleen looks at Keith as she nods to him. "You are at the Oasis. This place is the Star Descendants Headquarters. You are able to be here because you are a veteran ranger even though we had no knowledge about your team. It is also possible that you have ranger ancestor that you didn't know about". Kathleen said to Keith.

Keith nods as he looks at the young team who are still in the healing pools. "I see how are they? I mean will they wake up. How will they save Wes and the other two Rangers that got captured? How is Wes involved with this? Plus does he have a biological ranger ancestor"? Keith asks Kathleen. He is distraught about Wes being kidnapped by a villain.

Kathleen looks at Keith as she can see the distress within him. "I can answer your questions Keith. They will wake up in due time. They will rescue them. Wes does have a lot involment because he is actually the Guardian of Electric Guitar of Musicola. To answer your last question, he does have a biological ranger ancestor". Kathleen said to Keith.

Keith is in shock as he looks at her. "I don't understand how could he have a biological ranger ancestor. My wife and I adopted him when he was 6 years old". Keith said to Kathleen.

Kathleen nods as she can see his confusion. "Follow me please, there is something you need to see". Kathleen said to Keith.

Keith sighs as he follows her up to the Power Ranger Family Tree. He climbs up to Kathleen as they arrive to a gold colored branch. "Each tree branch you see represents a power ranger from the past. The tree branches that are in gold means that the ranger in the past was given a special item that needs to be protected and passed down from generation to generation. This gold color tree branch represents Jared Scott. He was the Jurassic Squad Red Ranger. It was in that time long ago that he was given the guitar for safe keeping. If you look at that leaf all the way down, that lead represents Wes. His leaf is not with the other leaves in that branch because of being separated from biological family". Kathleen said to Keith.

Keith nods as he looks at the branch. "What can you tell me about this monster that kidnapped them including Wes"? Keith asks Kathleen.

Kathleen looks at Keith as she nods to him. "Xolicernic, he is a monstrous villain. He is evil to the core. He was once human who became an alien. When he was a human, he committed heinous crimes. Crimes so heinous that made any one shiver and have nightmares. The brutality and cruelty of his actions when he was a human was unprecedented. When he became an alien, his cruelty and evil plans continued on. He is a monster that has a way of coming back". Kathleen said to Keith.

Keith nods as he is getting concerned about it. "Any ideas on where they are keeping them at? I am sorry this is hard for me. I am a veteran ranger and a father. The father in me is getting the best of me". Keith said to Kathleen.

Kathleen nods as she looks at Keith. "I can understand that. There is a strong possibility that they are at the Evil Tower, but the Rangers has not been there before". Kathleen said to Keith.

Keith nods as he is very worried about Wes. He notices the teens are starting to come around in the healing pools. "They will find them. I know it". Keith said to himself as he climbs down from the tree to the teens.

Back at the Evil Tower, Tess, Wes, and Rory are in a dungeon together. They are in separate cells as they have no clue when someone is going to come to do what ever they have in mind.

Tess frowns as she thinks about Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis. "I wonder if this is what Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis went through". Tess said to them.

Wes and Rory looks at Tess as they are curious about it. "You mean they were captured and brought here before". Rory said to Tess. Wes is very surprised by it.

Tess looks at them as she nods to them. "Yeah I am not planning to stay around to find out what Mr. Psycho has planned for us. I am going us out of here". Tess said to them.

Wes is taken back by Tess's take charge and wild personality. "How are you going to do that? They probably took Rory's morphor and your morphor off of you". Wes said to Tess.

Tess has a smirk on her face as she looks at them. She pulls out a crimson colored morphor. "No one didn't see this morphor". Tess said to them.

Rory and Wes look at each other as they did not see that one coming. "How did you have another morphor"? Rory asks Tess. Wes nods as he wants to know as well.

Tess looks at them as she nods to them. "I was a crimson ranger for a short time". Tess said to them. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Tess said as she morphs into ranger form. She grabs her weapon as she bust herself out first. Then she busts Wes and Rory out next.

"Lets go guys", Tess said to them. The guys nod as they don't take it twice. They run out from the dungeon to find a way out from the Evil Tower.

In a different room, the alarm is going off as Xolicernic frowns as his prisoners are trying to escape. "SHUMD find them now", Xolicernic said to them. He is furious as they decided to make an escape attempt. He grabs some devices as he chases them.

In a different part of the Tower, Tess hears the SHUMD coming. "Great they know they we have busted out". Tess said to them. "Yeah but which way do we go now"? Wes asks them. He is getting scared about being at the Tower.

Rory looks at Wes as he can see that he is getting scared. "Calm down Wes, I get that your scared but I am scared as well". Rory said to Wes. Wes looks up to Rory as he nods to him.

Tess sees the interaction between them. It is very strong between the two of them. Plus she nods to Rory as they are keep going.

All the sudden, Tess gets hit as she knocked out from ranger form. She lands on the ground. Rory and Wes turn around as they went to Tess. "Tess are you ok"? Rory asks Tess.

"Where do you three think you are going"? Xolicernic said to them. He appears as he has caught them.

Wes, Rory, and Tess look at Xolicernic as they are caught. "We are getting out of here". Rory said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Rory, Wes, and Tess as SHUMD grabs them. "Not likely", Xolicernic said to them as he glares at Tess. A SHUMD hands him the morphor that Tess had. "Take the boys to the room and restrained well. The girl will be coming with me". Xolicernic said to the SHUMD.

Wes and Rory frown as they watch Tess being taken away. Tess is being dragged by Xolicernic. "You won't win ever", Tess said to Xolicernic. Wes and Rory are being taken away by SHUMD to the room.

Xolicernic brings Tess to a different room as it has the machine. Tess frowns as she is being defiant and resilient. "You don't have much choice in fact". Xolicernic said to Tess as he puts her on pedestal. She is restrained heavily as she turns to Xolicernic.

"You are a sick and twisted monster". Tess said to Xolicernic as she is being strong willed.

Xolicernic has an evil grin as he looks at Tess. "Yes I am in fact. I can see a lot of my biological estranged son in you". Xolicernic said to Tess.

Tess frowns as she looks at Xolicernic as she has come to a realization. "You are the one that sent that note wasn't it". Tess said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. "Yes, your ancestor Levi did everything he could to cut the Askew family name out from his life and keeping that family secret from his own kids, their kids, and their kids until you". Xolicernic said to Tess.

Tess frowns as she glares at Xolicernic. "You don't deserve to put your self into my family and my family tree". Tess said to Xolicernic as she spits at him.

Xolicernic glares at Tess as he wipes the spit from his face. "You are one rude and defiant young lady. You are getting punished for your actions". Xolicernic said to Tess. He presses a button on a remote control.

Tess frowns the pedestal is moving towards the machine. The machine is opening the restraints from Tess is removed as a mechanical arms grabs her. She is struggling to get free.

Xolicernic glares at Tess as the mechanical arms places her in the machine. "Struggling is futile and pointless. You are the Descendant of the Unfulfilled Dream, and the whole world will know it because that is what you are. The branding scars that you will get will be permanent as it will not go away. No one will be able to hear you. The more you try to move, the force field will be increased to keep you in place". Xolicernic said to Tess.

Tess frowns as she is being restrained again. As the machine door is closing, it is like her fate as been sealed. She has a mask over her nose and mouth as it is blowing oxygen to her. She has a dark colors eye mask as it is covering her eyes. As the machine is being powered up, it has a devices being lowered to her body. As it touches her skin, Tess is feeling a strong burn as she is screaming. The letters DUD is being pressed to her skin as the scar is being made as well. She tries to move, but the force field is increased as she is in a lot of pain.

Xolicernic has an evil grin as the machine is working. As he sees the various places on Tess's body where the branding scar is at on the monitors on the machine. He has a sick and evilly twisted look on his face as his is the first time that a machine that has gone to a whole other level of evil is a success. He leaves the room as he is getting things ready for the guys.

In the room, Wes and Rory are struggling as they are both trapped together. Plus they are completely alone as they are worried and scared for Tess. "I should have done something to protect Tess. I mean she was the one that lead the escape attempt, and yet she is being put through who knows what right now. Plus we can't do anything to help her". Wes said to Rory.

Rory looks at Wes as he is just a 13 year old kid. "Wes, she was the only one that had the extra morphor. Right now you are a guardian at the moment. It would not surprise me if you do become a ranger some day. If you become a green ranger, you probably get advice from me and Monty. Plus things are reversed this time with me in a nightmare hell hole and Monty worrying about me. Plus Luke is over worried about Tess since they are half siblings". Rory said to Wes.

Wes nods as he gets some advice about it. "I just don't understand why Xolicernic has this deep hatred for us". Wes said to Rory.

"Oh I can fully explain it perfectly", Xolicernic said to them as he walks in the room.

Wes and Rory glare at Xolicernic as he is by himself. "What did you do to Tess"? Rory asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Rory as he turns to Wes. "She had to be punished for leading the charge on making that escape attempt. Plus the SHUMD are so inept. They missed that other morphor. You two should not worry because she will be in this room shortly". Xolicernic said to them.

Wes frowns as he glares at Xolicernic. "What's that suppose to mean"? Wes asks Xolicernic. He is struggling in his restraints.

Xolicernic looks at Wes as he grabs Wes's mouth. "It means that she gets to watch the smaller version of what she got. You remind me a lot of that Savior of the Dream Snatcher. When I was human, he was the one that stopped me from stabbing that Dream Snatcher". Xolicernic said to Wes.

Xolicernic looks at Rory as he grabs his mouth. "You do have some of that dream snatcher in you as well. You have that loveable personality that the Dream Snatcher had. At the same time, you also have that flirty charm as well. I loved watching your ancestor suffer when he got branded for the first time in his life when I was human". Xolicernic said to them. He notices an alert as the branding scar process is complete on Tess.

Xolicernic looks at them as he has an evil grin on his face. "Once I bring her in here, your branding scar process will soon begin". Xolicernic said to them as he leaves the room.

Wes and Rory look at each other as they are wondering what Tess has been through. "Do you think she screamed in that process of his"? Wes asks Rory.

Rory looks at Wes as he does not want to lie to him. "Yeah, there is no doubt in my mind that she did". Rory said to Wes.

It is not long that Xolicernic has Tess brought into the room. She looks very disheveled and exhausted. She has angry red scars on her body. She is barely opening her eyes as she is put on a wall mount and lightly restrained she can barely move. Rory is very angry as he looks at Tess. "You are one psycho monster". Rory said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at them as he holding a pair of scissors in his hands. Tess is opening her eyes some as she watches him cutting the boy's shirts off. "Psycho, oh yes, I have been called psycho so many times that it is unoriginal". Xolicernic said to Rory.

Wes frowns as he is shirtless. He looks at Tess as she is holding on even though she is in a lot of pain. "How about barbaric monstrous psychotic vilifier"? Wes said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Wes as he rolls his eyes at him. "It is time that the both of you to get your branding scars. The whole world will know what you two truly are just like your weak and pathetic ancestors. Even though neither one of you are wearing red, you are just undeserving to wear that color even now". Xolicernic said to Wes and Rory. He presses a button on his remote control.

Four mechanical arms are lowered as it is holding devices in its claws. Wes and Rory frown that two devices are placed on both sides of their chest. They feel a device being attached to the back of their necks like a leech. "If you two even struggle or even move, you will feel an increase of a force field to keep you both in place". Xolicernic said to them as he uses the remote to turn on the devices.

As the devices are being activated, Wes and Rory are starting to feel the burn on to their skin. Tess looks at them as she is disgusted to watch the entire thing. They are both trying to resist to scream. They are squirming as they try to move. A force field hits them as they are screaming. Wes is in a lot of pain as he is stuck in this position. He notices that Tess and Rory are hurt and deeply in pain. He feels something within him. "You. Won't. Win. Ever". Wes said as he screams as he is truly connected to his guardian power.

Just as the branding scar process is complete on Wes and Rory, a bright red Tyrannosaurus rex aura is filling the room. It's roar breaks the restraints on him, Rory, and Tess. It even breaks the box where the morphors are kept as they are freed and returned to their owners. The roar has reached to the special chamber as it breaks a seal on it. Finally it pushes Xolicernic out from the room as he lands on the ground.

Wes is stunned by it as it is the first time he has ever done that. The devices fall to the ground as both teenage boys has the fresh angry red scars on their bodies. "I never knew I could do that". Wes said to them.

Xolicernic gets back up as he is furious by it. "You really find new ways just to angry me. Plus those rangers won't be finding you three here. We are going to a far different location". Xolicernic said to them.

The three captive rangers frown as SHUMD rolls in three spheres. As they are placed in there and restrained, Xolicernic uses a magnetic remote to take them with them as they leave the Evil Tower.

Back at the Oasis, Luke and Monty are in a lot of pain as they felt their siblings being harmed. Melissa is right by Monty's side while Artemis is right by Luke's side. Keith frowns as something must have happened. "Why did you felt that just now"? Keith asks them.

Luke looks at Keith as his hand is on his forehead as one of his eyes are closed. "If there is a sibling on the team who is missing and being harmed, the other sibling feels it too". Luke said to Keith.

Keith nods as Ryder is feeling a vision coming on. He puts his hand on his forehead as he is getting a vision.

Vision

Xolicernic has brought the captive three to an abandoned warehouse in Reefside. Tess, Rory, and Wes are trapped in a sphere like prison cell. "I have finally done it. I have gotten back at the descendants of those snatchers and dreamers". Xolicernic said to them as he is laughing at them.

End Vision

The teens look at Ryder as Lina is supportive towards him. "What did you see Ryder"? Lina asks Ryder. She is right by his side.

Ryder looks at them as he nods to them. "I saw Xolicernic keeping them at a abandoned warehouse in Reefside". Ryder said to them.

Brandon looks at Ryder as it is a clue and lead. "We should be smart about this. We may never know what it is going to happen". Brandon said to them.

Luke nods as he looks at them. "Exactly, I truly want Tess, Wes, and Rory out of there". Luke said to them.

Monty nods in agreement with Luke. "I think everyone is in complete agreement". Monty said to them.

Carter nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we will be there for them when it matters most especially for the recovery". Carter said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at Carter. She is thinking about the recovery that she made when she was a kid. "Carter is right, and we will help them as well". Melissa said to them.

Quentin nods in agreement with them. "I am looking forward to bring justice on that monster". Quentin said to them.

Artemis and Kelsea nods to them. "We are ready as well". The girls said in unison to them.

Nikki and Ariel walk towards them as they want to help. "Hey Wes is a follow guardian like us. We want to help as well". Nikki and Ariel said to them.

Ryder nods as Kathleen got the lock of the location of the warehouse. "I am not sure how I am able to get a lock on a location, but it is the signal from their morphors.

The teens nod as they are ready to fight and pull off another rescue mission. "Lets go guys", Ryder said to them as the teens nod and leaves the Oasis.

End Chapter:

Yeah Xolicernic has done the worst of the worst to them this time. Plus Wes tapped into his guardian power as he unexpectedly broke a seal on the ghost chamber.

Next Chapter: Xolicernic's Plan Part 3: A Ranger and Guardian Rescue Reunion


	67. Chapter 66

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 66: Xolicernic's Plan Part 3: A Ranger and Guardian Rescue Reunion

At the abandoned warehouse in Reefside, Tess, Rory, and Wes are trapped in sphere like orbs. Their hands and feet are in special manacles. Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face as looks at his captive rangers. "Those rangers would not expect to find you three here in Reefside". Xolicernic said to them. He went towards Wes.

Wes looks at Xolicernic as he is wondering why he chose to bring them here. "What does this town mean to you"? Wes asks. Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Wes as he is holding a remote in his hands. "I had a few options to bring you three at to hide. I could have picked Legacy Hills or Clover Hill, but it didn't really fit for what I am going to do. I chose Reefside because it was there I was first arrested when I was a human. In fact, this is where the seedy motel was when my ex wife and I kept your ancestors navy and crystal ranger". Xolicernic said to them.

Tess and Rory frown as they look at Xolicernic. "You fiend, once our teammates find a way to get us out, your ass will be kicked so hard that you won't come back at all". Tess yells at Xolicernic.

Xolicernic glares at Tess as he went towards her. "I always have ways to come back, and ways to make Rangers suffer". Xolicernic said to Tess as he turns the remote on.

Tess, Rory, and Wes are starting to feel a strange sensation from a force field. They are starting to be in pain again. They are put into an animated sleep.

Close by to the abandoned warehouse, the teens including Nikki and Ariel spot the warehouse. "According to the signal, that is the place where the signal is coming from". Ryder said to them.

Carter frowns as he is feeling bad for Tess. "I say we get in there and get them out". Carter said to them. He has that kick butt attitude as he has his arms crossed.

Brandon looks at Carter as he shakes his head. "We have to be careful guys. Xolicernic will more than likely to have SHUMD in there as well". Brandon said to Carter.

Luke sighs as he looks at Brandon. "I know Brandon. I do give Tess a hard time with following the rules and other things, but this fiend has taken her, Wes, and Rory and done who knows what to them". Luke said to Brandon.

Monty looks at Luke as he nods in agreement. "I can not imagine what they went through. Rory was there for me when I needed him most. I am going to bring that to him". Monty said to them.

Melissa smiles to Monty as she loves that about him. "We will all be there for them". Melissa said to them.

Lina nods as she agrees with them. "We need to have a proper plan to go in there". Lina said to them.

Artemis nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus there is no doubt that Xolicernic has something to make them suffer just like before when trapped AV". Artemis said to them.

Quentin nods as he looks at them. "I might been there for that, but this time I am here". Quentin said to them.

Kelsea nods as she is ready to fight. "Ok Ryder what's the plan"? Kelsea asks Ryder. She is holding to her morphor.

Ryder looks at them as this is the first time for him to be leading a rescue mission. "We lure the SHUMD out. Once we do that, we will split into two groups and confront Xolicernic. After that we fight and find a way to free them". Ryder said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Ryder. "Well what are we waiting for, let's do this". Ariel said to them. Nikki nods as she is ready to fight as well. "Yeah let's get this rescue mission started". Nikki said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at Nikki. He notices a glass window and a rock. "Hey Nikki, do you think you can throw this rock through that window"? Ryder asks Nikki.

Nikki nods to Ryder as she grabs the rock. "You bet", Nikki said to Ryder. She looks at the window as she throws the rock hard enough towards it.

In the building, Xolicernic is looking at the three sphere orbs. SHUMD are in the building as they are doing nothing. The teens that are trapped are under an animated sleep because of the forced field.

All the sudden, glass breaks as a rock is flying into the warehouse. Xolicernic turns around as he sees the rock. "Go check it out SHUMD". Xolicernic said to the minions. The minions nod as a swarm of them comes out.

Outside of the warehouse, the teens see that the SHUMD comes out from the building. Ryder nods as he suspected this as much. "Nikki and Ariel, you two fire the arrows and fire balls at them. Ryder said to Ariel.

Ariel grabs her bow and arrows as she puts it on the bow. She fires them at the SHUMD from a great distance.

The SHUMD are under attack as they are getting hit by the fire and arrows. The teens grab their morphors out. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Back in the warehouse, Xolicernic frowns as something is up. All the sudden, the rangers arrives as they kick in two more windows glass are falling down to the floor as they land in unison. Xolicernic turns around as he sees the rangers got in. "What how did you find us"? Xolicernic asks them.

Ryder has a smirk on his face as he sees the three morphors that the evil fiend has on his belt. "It is quite obvious that you didn't put them in something that would block the signal for us to find them". Ryder said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic frowns as it is a mistake on his part. "You Rangers won't get them out that easily". Xolicernic said to them. He charges towards them as the fight gets started.

Back at the Oasis, Keith looks at the monitors as he watches the battle from their. "They need more help". Keith said to Kathleen.

Kathleen turns around as she looks at Keith. "You want to help them don't you". Kathleen said to Keith. She realizes that she can't keep the veteran ranger out from this rescue mission.

Keith nods as he looks at Kathleen. "Yes I do want to help them. You can't stop me". Keith said to Kathleen. He has a serious look on his face.

Kathleen nods as she looks at him. "You are right. I can't stop you". Kathleen said to Keith. She watches him teleport to the battle scene.

Back at the battle, the SHUMD is surrounding Ariel and Nikki. "Looks like we have to get physical with this things". Nikki said to Ariel.

Ariel nods as she looks at Nikki. "Yeah, but the others are still in there though. Plus from the sound from the battling, that monster is making things difficult on them. We need to help them and Wes". Ariel said to Nikki.

As the two girls are putting up a fight against the SHUMD, they are being tossed around a bit. "Maybe we should talk to them about having some sort of morphor for these kinds of events". Nikki said to Ariel.

All the sudden, Keith arrives in ranger form as he punches at them. "You girls alright", Keith said to them. Nikki and Ariel look at Keith said to them.

Ariel and Nikki look at Keith as they nod to him. "Yeah what are you doing here"? Ariel asks Keith.

Keith gives them a look to the young Guardians. "I want to help in some way. You two go in there and help the other rangers and Wes". Keith said to them.

Ariel and Nikki nod to Keith as they run into the warehouse while Keith deals with the SHUMD.

Back in the warehouse, the rangers are still putting up the fight against Xolicernic. "You pathetic rangers, you think that your team can free them". Xolicernic said to them. I have them where I want them to be". Xolicernic said to them. He fires a beam at them.

The rangers are sent back some as they land on the floor. They are struggling to get up as they refuse to give up. "There are people that you didn't count on freak". A voice said to them. "That's right, we help the rangers in times of crisis like now". Another voice said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic frowns as he looks at the two girls. "What you two are not even rangers? What kind of help you pathetic girls you are"? Xolicernic asks them.

Ariel and Nikki glares at Xolicernic. "We are not rangers. We are Guardians". Ariel and Nikki yells out loud. In doing so, they use their guardian power to heal the rangers.

Xolicernic frowns as he still has the remote in his hands. "What", Xolicernic said to them. He watches the rangers getting back up.

The rangers got back up again. "Guys, I say we go into Music Force mode". Ryder said to them. "Lets do this already". Brandon said to them.

"Star Sword Music Force", the rangers said as they turn the dial on their swords to the Music Force Star piece. They morph into their music Force form.

Xolicernic frowns as he glares at them. "You must be so persistent to get them back. THEY BELONG TO ME". Xolicernic yells at them. He fires a beam at them again.

Monty and Luke cuts the beam in half. The two of them like they have united as one. "Rory does not belong to you". Monty said to Xolicernic. "Tess does not belong to you either". Luke said to Xolicernic. "Wes does not belong to you either". Ariel and Nikki said in unison.

"THEY WILL NEVER BELONG TO YOU". Monty, Luke, Nikki, and Ariel said to Xolicernic in unison.

As they said that, Monty's and Luke's Star Sword glows in a green and blue color respectively. "Star Sword Green Country Star". Monty said as he draws a more powerful star.

"Star Sword Blue Blues Star", Luke said as he draws a more powerful star.

As they fire the stars at Xolicernic, the rangers are stunned by this. "I was not expecting that". Carter said to them. They nod in agreement with him.

Xolicernic frowns as he sees the stars coming. He gets hit by the powerful stars. He gets sent back a lot. He drops the morphors and the remote.

Ariel and Nikki runs towards the remote. As they both grab it, Xolicernic got back up as he realizes that they have the remote. "What no", Xolicernic said to them.

Nikki and Ariel nod as they turn it off together. In doing so, it stops the force field. "Luke, Monty, you have the honors", Ariel and Nikki said in unison. They throw the remote towards them.

Matt and Luke nod to each other as they are holding their Star Sword. They slash the remote in half in perfect unison. As the remote is destroyed, the manacles are released from the captive teens. Plus the sphere orbs are broken.

Xolicernic frowns as his plan has been foiled. "You rangers may have won this battle, but I will be back". Xolicernic said to them as he takes off.

The rangers are stunned by the turn out. Melissa grabs their morphors. They went towards Rory, Tess, and Wes. Ryder is holding a couple of red tee shirts as he carefully puts them on Rory and Wes. Lina is horrified by their condition. "Let's be careful with them guys". Lina said to them.

Carter is speechless as he can't find the words the kind to describe it. "They have been through hell. I know it is very obvious, but I can't say anything else". Carter said to them.

Monty and Ryder helps Rory up while Brandon and Carter helps Wes up. Luke sighs as he gets Tess on his back.

Outside, Keith spots the rangers coming out. He sighs as he sees Wes being carried on Carter's back. "How are they"? Keith asks them.

Ryder looks at Keith as he nods to them. "They are really out of it. We are heading back to the Oasis now". Ryder said to Keith.

Keith nods as he looks at Ryder. "They must have been through a lot trauma didn't they". Keith said to Ryder as he wants to know.

Ryder nods as he looks at Keith. "Yeah they have been through a lot of trauma". Ryder said to Keith. Keith nods as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Tess, Rory, and Wes are in the healing pools. Monty, Luke, Keith, and Kathleen are watching over them like a hawk.

Everyone else are worried about them. "How long do you think they will be in that pool"? Kelsea asks them.

Quentin looks at them as he nods to them. "From what Kathleen told me, it will take awhile. Plus I have heard that Keith will make a special file on Xolicernic just in case he ever makes new trouble in Middleton". Quentin said to them.

The teens look at each other as a question is on the front of their minds. "How long do you think that they will tell us what happened to them in the Evil Tower"? Artemis asks them.

The teens look at each other as they are not sure. "I do not know Artemis. It might be too fresh on their minds to share with us. At the same time, we should give some space until they are ready to talk about it". Ryder said to them. The teens look at each other as they look at Tess, Rory, and Wes as they are in the healing pools.

Back at the Evil Tower, Xolicernic returns as he is furious that the rangers has freed their captive friends. "Those Rangers, they have really ruined my plans this time. Next time they shall not be as lucky". Xolicernic said to himself as he is thinking of a new plan.

End Chapter

This concludes the Music Force Arc of the story. Plus there will be a filler that will have some stuff that will correlate with Neo Defenders.

Next Chapter: A Time of Healing


	68. Chapter 67

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS PERIOD.

Chapter 67: A Time of Healing

It has been two days since the dramatic rescue in Reefside. Rory already said goodbye to Wes as he head back to Middleton. He even plugged his phone number and email to his phone for him to call or email if they want to talk.

At the Hamilton residence, Luke is watching over Tess like a hawk as he is tending to her. "Can I get you anything pillow, blanket, special lotion for the scars"? Luke asks Tess.

Tess looks at Luke as she is in some pain. "I don't need anything at the moment Luke. Why are you being so kind to me even though we always argued about everything under the sun"? Tess asks Luke as she is trying to sit up. She winces in pain.

Luke frowns as he looks at Tess. "Tess, you have been through hell. I want to do everything I can to get your back to your normal self. Plus I want to know everything that happened while in that place. If I did not step on that maybe you wouldn't have been captured". Luke said to Tess as he is beating himself over it.

Tess frowns as she glares at Luke. "Luke even if you didn't step on that thing, Xolicernic would still have captured me. He would have waited for someone else to step on it, and I still would have gotten caught. It is not your fault, and I refuse ask for something until it gets through your thick skull". Tess said to Luke.

Luke sighs as he looks at Tess. "I guess it could have been one of the others then not just me". Luke said to Tess. He is coming around to what happened.

Tess nods as she gives him a look. "Exactly", Tess said to Luke. She sighs as she trying to deal with the fact that Xolicernic is her ranger ancestor's biological father.

Luke looks at Tess as he wants to know other things. "What happened in that place? Did you guys find more ranger ghosts"? Luke asks Tess.

Tess shakes her head to Luke. "No, we were in cells some of the time and then in that room and finally in those orb things in Reefside. I would not know where the ranger ghost are kept at". Tess said to Luke. She is starting to cry

Luke nods as he looks at Tess. It is very rare for him to see her cry. "Everything will be alright Tess. When you are ready to tell me what happened, I will listen". Luke said to Tess. Tess nods as she lets Luke give her a comforting hug.

At the McKellen residence, Monty is in Rory's room as he is right by his side. "It is official. You have been worse than me". Monty said to Rory.

Rory looks at Monty as he can see that. "Yeah but at the same time, you were put through hell with that virus. On the other hand, that monster did that kind of hell to Wes's and my ancestor. It is like he wanted to bring back the same kind of pain from long ago on our ancestors". Rory said to Monty.

Monty looks at Rory as he does feel awful for him. "That monster is definitely psychotic villain. One of these days, we will have to put an end to him for your, Tess's, and definitely Wes's sake". Monty said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Monty. "When that happens, it will be the best day ever for the entire ranger community". Rory said to Monty.

Monty nods as he looks at Rory. "Yeah listen Rory, you need to tell me and the others what happen at that place. It may not be today but it should be soon". Monty said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Monty. "Ok bro", Rory said to Monty. He is being taken care of by him.

Back at the Oasis, the other teens are together. Ryder looks at them as he can't stop thinking about how they came to be like that. Plus he still has the memory about being held captive by Tironica and Abbinus on his mind. He is being called by Carter.

"Ryder Earth to Ryder", Carter said to Ryder. He see that the red ranger being zoned out.

Ryder snaps out from his fog. "Sorry, I had a lot on my mind. Being held captive at that place is the worst feeling in the world". Ryder said to them. He can't stop thinking about his terrible experience at the Evil Tower.

Brandon looks at Ryder as he can relate to him. "I am wondering if Wes will talk to Rory or any of us about the pain he went through. He does live further away than and younger us". Brandon said to them.

Artemis nods in agreement with Brandon. "I agree but he is starting out on his teenage years as well. I can not imagine it if he was under the age of 12 and went through that kind of pain". Artemis said to them.

Melissa looks at Artemis as something she has said hits her to her core. It is memories that she has blocked for a very long time. "I hope that who is the next guardian that we meet and find won't have to go through what the others went through". Melissa said to them.

Lina nods in agreement with Melissa. "I have to agree with Melissa. We have found the Guardians of the Sword of Uniatlantica, Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, and the Electric Guitar of Musicola. Nikki gotten turned evil against her will, Zilenya failed to get to Ariel, and that monstrous Xolicernic captured Wes and tormented him with that branding scars that we saw. I am worried about the next of the officers who will be targeting the next guardian. Plus there might be a possibility of having one or more Guardians next time". Lina said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are skeptical about it. "I don't know about finding more than one guardian at one time". Kelsea said to Lina.

Quentin shrugs as it is a possibility. "It might be possible that we do have more than one guardian to find next time. It will be a bigger challenge for us". Quentin said to them.

The teens look at each other as they nod to each other. "If we have two Guardians or one to find, we have to protect them and make sure that they don't fall into their hands. In the midst of it, we will have to help the others getting through their ordeal". Ryder said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they look at each other.

Back at the Evil Tower, Satanicus sees that Fortesilenco, Zilenya, and Diamanda has failed to destroy the rangers. "I do believe it is my turn to destroy the rangers. Plus they will find out that I am a being not so easily defeated". Satanicus said to himself as he has a plan in mind.

Meanwhile at a prison close by to Aurora Cove, an adult male is running down a hall. He has sneaked out from his prison as he was sentenced for a very long time for vast amount of crimes. "I am coming for you, Test Subject #0001". The man said to himself as he has stolen a car from the prison.

End Chapter

It is a filler chapter, and Satanicus will be the officer that will be leading the plan. Plus who is the man who has escaped from prison, and who is Test Subject#0001.

Next Chapter: The Haunting of the Past Part 1


	69. Chapter 68

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 68: A Haunting of the Past Part 1

At the prison, a prison guard is doing his rounds in the solitary confinement. He hears someone coming around like he gotten knocked out. The guard frowns as it is not good. He rushes over as it is another prison guard. "What happened"? A prison guard said to the fallen guard.

The fallen guard looks at his coworker. "He over powered me and took the keys from me. He has escaped". The fallen guard said to the guard.

The prison guard frowns as he looks at the fallen guard. "Who escaped"? The prison guard asks the fallen guard.

The fallen guard looks at the guard on duty. "Dr. Stanley Collins", the fallen guard said as he passed out again.

The prison guard looks in the cell. The cell that is supposed to keep a dangerous criminal named Dr. Stanley Collins has escaped. He calls for back up as other prison guards are called to the cell. The warren frowns as he can see that the cell is empty. "Call the district attorney of Aurora Cove and the police", the warren said as he has no clue that an inmate escaped from prison.

In Angel Grove, Melissa is getting ready to go to school. She can't shake the feeling that some thing is off. She grabs her backpack.

Cate looks at her daughter as she is about to leave. "Melissa, we need to talk about why you have been coming home late. Ever since the Power Rangers showed up and fighting monsters, you have been getting home late and your sleeping patterns are off. Plus all of it could be effecting your grades at school". Cate said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at her mom as she can't tell her about the ranger stuff. "I have been with my friends and my boyfriend, mom". Melissa said to Cate. Monty has told her his feelings for her, and she returned her feelings to him.

Cate looks at Melissa as this new to her. "Honey, we have talked about this. You are not ready to have a boyfriend. He will distract you from your school work and getting a college degree in business. You should be like Owen". Cate said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at her mother as she shakes her head. "His feelings and my feelings are same and genuine mom. It is the same feelings that I have towards my gifted talents with singing. You and dad are trying to trap my true talent with something that does not even fit with me. In fact, you both are trying to change me into someone that I am not". Melissa said to Cate as she leaves for school.

Cate is stunned as she looks down on herself. Donovan walks in the living room. He sees that Cate is feeling down. "Cate what's wrong"? Donovan asks Cate.

Cate sighs as she looks at Donovan. "Do you think it is time we told Melissa the truth about why we are controlling on her life"? Cate asks Donovan.

Donovan looks at Cate as this is something that has brought a lot of bad memories for their family. "We have been doing this since she was in the hospital in Aurora Cove and safe from that brother of mine, Cate. Did Melissa say something to you"? Donovan asks Cate.

Cate looks at Donovan as she nods to him. "She has a boyfriend, Donovan. My fears of him not accepting her ordeal and that scar will break her heart. I miss when Melissa sang for us when she was little". Cate said to Donovan.

Donovan nods as he looks at Cate. "She was almost 7 years old when she got that solo in the Christmas musical. She singed very beautifully like an angel back then. I wish I did something to protect her sooner from that brother of mine". Donovan said to Cate.

Cate nods as she looks at Donovan. "That brother of yours is still in prison. He always bothered me with questions about my family tree and Adrienne Rodriquez. I have heard stories about her all my life. As much she is a family hero being a ranger, I wanted to protect Owen and Melissa from that life. I wanted to marry someone who didn't have that Power Ranger in their ancestry". Cate said to Donovan.

Donovan nods as he looks at Cate. "I know and you told me about it. I never wanted anything to do with about learning about a family member in my side of the family. My brother unfortunately learned all about Harold Simmons. I always felt so disgusted with him as a long distant family member. I should have gotten a restraining order against him when he told me that Melissa has the ranger gene but not Owen. If he escapes from prison, we have no choice but to tell Owen and Melissa the truth". Donovan said to Cate.

Cate nods as she and Donovan hear the phone ringing. "I agree", Cate said to Donovan. Donovan answers the phone.

Cate looks at Donovan as his face drops. His expression is grime as it is something that he does not want to hear. "Thanks for letting us know". Donovan said to the person on the phone as the phone call ends.

Cate looks at Donovan as she is wondering who was on the phone. "Donovan, what's going on"? Cate asks Donovan.

Donovan looks at Cate as it is very bad news. "My brother, Dr. Stanley Collins has escaped from prison". Donovan said to Cate. Cate is beyond horrified as she looks at Donovan as a huge family skeleton is about to come out.

At school, Melissa is in class with some of the others. The news is on television as the teacher has them to find a current event from the news on tv or in a newspaper. Melissa looks at the television as she sees a segment that hits her very hard to her. She is turning pale as the news of a doctor has escaped from prison.

The other teens look at Melissa as it is very unusual for her. "Melissa, are you ok"? Monty asks Melissa. Melissa looks at them like all the color from her face has drained from her.

All the sudden, Melissa's eyes rolls to the back of her head as she fainted in class. Everyone in class is in shock. "Melissa", the teens said as they went to her. The teacher is shocked by this as she jumps into action. The other students are confused by what just happened.

"Lina and Monty get Melissa to the Nurse's office", the teacher said to them.

Lina and Monty nod as they get Melissa up. Monty is getting worried as he looks at Melissa. The others are stunned by this as they have no clue that this would happen.

"Brandon why did Melissa faint like that"? Kelsea asks Brandon. She knows that this is not normal for Melissa.

Brandon shrugs as he looks at the news segment. "I am not sure Kelsea, but I got a bad feeling it is about that guy in the news". Brandon said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she sees that the others are getting worried about Melissa. "Yeah but who is he to her"? Kelsea asks Brandon.

Brandon looks at Kelsea as he shakes his head to her. "I don't know Kelsea. He is something to Melissa that caused her to faint like this". Brandon said to Kelsea as he has a bad feeling that she will have to tell them very soon.

Meanwhile, the man known as Dr. Stanley Collins has made it to Angel Grove. He has ditched the get away car and his prison clothes. He is walking into an abandoned warehouse he notices some broken things. "This will have to do for now". Dr. Stanley Collins said to himself. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is very smart but semi athletic. He has a polo shirt with pants and dress shoes. He looks around of the hideout as he hopes to be reunited with someone. "Soon my test subject #0001, I have come back for revenge". Dr. Stanley Collins said to himself as he works in the warehouse to hide.

Back at the Evil Tower, Xolicernic has been working on a new plan. He is making a signature of the three captive rangers using the DNA that the devices and the machine got when it did its job. "You three may been rescued but you three will never truly escape from me". Xolicernic said to himself. He notices the news in Angel Grove including Aurora Cove. "This is very interesting. A human has escaped from prison. I have not heard any interesting human escaping from prison since my former ex wife did years ago". Xolicernic said to human.

All the sudden, Xolicernic feels very strange like something within him is trying to come out. 'I don't want to stay with you'. The voice of Christopher Askew said to Xolicernic. Xolicernic frowns as it is his human being form. He realizes that the blast that he gotten from Wes in that room must have caused it. He uses his own power to shut the human side up. 'If I don't do something to my human side quick, it might cause trouble'. Xolicernic said to himself as he needs to come up with a new plan.

End Chapter

This is the kick starter of the Elemental Saints Arc. What is the connection between Melissa and the prison escapee Dr. Stanley Collins? Plus what is really going on with Xolicernic? All will be answered in this arc.

Next Chapter: A Haunting of the Past Part 2


	70. Chapter 69

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 69: A Haunting of the Past Part 2

At the Oasis, Ryder notices the teens as Melissa, Rory, and Tess are with them. He notices the deep solemn expression on Melissa's face. "Guys what is going on"? Ryder asks them. He has a genuine concern look on his face.

Melissa looks at them as she nods to them. "What I am about to tell you will be very difficult to hear. Plus I know what it is like to be tortured by a creepy, psychotic, and very sadistic man". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Melissa. They are stunned by it as they never knew about it until now. Ryder's eyes are bright orange as Melissa's words are deeply true. "This man who is he"? Brandon asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as Monty is sitting next to her. "This man is my uncle named Dr. Stanley Collins, my dad's brother". Melissa said to them. It is a shocking twist as Melissa reveals a scar kind of like Rory's and Tess's except it is located on her left arm. It says TS#0001 on her arm. It looks very healed and noticeable as well.

Luke is stunned by it as Tess is in shock. "What does the TS stand for"? Luke asks Melissa. He has a sinking feeling that he is about to find out what it stands for.

Melissa looks at them as she nods to them. "It stands for Test Subject. He only gave that number to me because I was his niece". Melissa said to them. She has tears building in her eyes

Monty looks at Melissa as he never knew that his girlfriend has been through a sickening ordeal. "When did this happen"? Monty asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as it is the hardest story she will ever have to tell. "It was about 9 years ago. I was snatched at the mall in Angel Grove and brought to Aurora Cove". Melissa said to them.

The teens are deeply surprised to learn that it was Melissa that went missing. "Woah most of us would have been in pre school or in elementary school when this happened". Carter said to them.

Kelsea nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus parents were freaking out about the abduction and stayed on guard until the missing girl was found safe". Kelsea said to them.

Lina nods as she is supportive of Melissa. "I do remember that as well. It was hard for us kids at Angel Grove Elementary. We did not understand what happened". Lina said to them.

Artemis nods as she remembers as well. "Yeah plus it was getting very close to the beginning of the school year when it happened". Artemis said to them.

Quentin looks at them as he does remember as well. "Yeah plus the parents were on edge that something like this even happened". Quentin said to them.

Rory and Tess are sitting together as they have someone who has been tortured by an evil person before. "I honestly didn't know that the missing person was you". Rory said to Melissa.

Tess nods in agreement as she looks at her. "Yeah you have to be a brave and strong person to get through something like that". Tess said to Melissa as she is getting started on coming to terms about her own kidnapping and tormented ordeal.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "I was a seven year old kid when it happened. There is day that does not go by that I don't think about something about the whole ordeal". Melissa said to them.

Flashback

It is the end of summer vacation season and the school year is about to start. Melissa, Owen, and Cate are going to the mall to go clothes shopping for school. After a few hours of shopping, the kids are getting tired. "We are almost done kids. Plus we should get some ice cream after we leave here". Cate said to Melissa and Owen.

Melissa and Owen perks up as they look at Cate. "Thanks mom, I want chocolate ice cream". Melissa said to Cate. "Rocky Road ice cream for me". Owen said to Cate.

Cate nods as she looks at both of her children. "Ok then we just need to go to checkout and head towards the food court". Cate said to them.

The kids nod as Melissa has to use the restroom. "Mommy, I need to go to the restroom". Melissa said to Cate.

Cate nods as she looks at Melissa. "Ok Owen make sure you take your sister to the restroom and come back straight back". Cate said to them.

Owen nods as he looks at Cate. "Yes mom", the kids said in unison. The two kids went to the restroom. As Melissa went to the little girls room, Owen waits for her outside. However a man puts a gag over Owen's mouth from behind as he gets knocked out. This man waits for the true target.

As Melissa comes out from the restroom, she spots Owen laying on the floor. "Owen wake up please". Melissa said to Owen as she tries to wake him.

All the sudden, Melissa gets snatched from behind. She screams for help. "Mommy help me", Melissa yells out loud. She has gag over her nose and mouth.

As the man leaves the store from the back exit. Just as she is knocked out cold, the man said something to her. "I am sorry kiddo, this is not my idea". The man said to Melissa as he puts her in the van and drives away.

End Flashback

The teens look at Melissa as it is the day that she was abducted from the mall. "It sounds like you and Owen were ambushed and didn't see the attacker coming". Ryder said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "I only got a look of his face when I woke up in the van. It was like I was in hallowed out bed that has been cut out of a person. I was pack packed in there so I couldn't get out so easily.

Flashback

Melissa finds herself in a van. She can barely move like she is packed in a hallowed out bed. "I want to go home now. I want my mommy". Melissa said as she is upset.

The man sighs as he hears from a seven year old girl. He pulls his van into a gas station. He pulls to the back as parks the van. "Listen to me kiddo, I did not have a choice on snatching you. Plus I had to knock your brother out as well. At the same time, I am being paid to do it. Stay quiet or I will have to put duck on your mouth even drug you again". The man said to Melissa.

Melissa frowns as she looks at the man. "How did you know I have a brother? We don't talk to strangers". Melissa said to the man.

The man nods as he looks at Melissa. "The man that forced and paid me to do it told me about you and your brother". The man said to Melissa. He grabs a thing of duck tape and puts the piece over her mouth. He got back to the driver seat and pulls out from the gas station a different way. Melissa has tears in her eyes as she is crying. She has no idea if her brother has woken up yet, and she has a sickening feeling that someone in her family is behind the kidnapping.

End Flashback

The teens look at Melissa as it is a hard event to talk about. "You must have been the target for who ever was behind it". Brandon said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Brandon. "Yeah it is someone I did not want to be around at all. When we gotten there, my worst fears came true". Melissa said to them.

Flashback

The van is stopping again as it is at a parking garage. The driver gets out as the man known as Dr. Stanley Collins walk towards the van as he has a gurney like stretcher with restraints with him. "I take it that you brought her her like I asked". Dr. Stanley Collins said to the man.

The man looks at the demented doctor. "Yes I did". The man said to Dr. Stanley Collins as he opens the back of the van. He presses a button. The hallowed out bed containing Melissa comes out from the van towards them.

Melissa frowns as she looks at her estranged uncle. Dr. Stanley Collins notices that Melissa has duck tape over her mouth. "She wouldn't stay quiet I presume". Dr. Stanley Collins said to the man.

The man nods to Dr. Stanley Collins. "That's correct", the man said to Dr. Stanley Collins. He looks at him as he used the duck tape to cover her mouth

Dr. Stanley Collins grabs Melissa out from the hallowed out bed and puts her on the gurney bed as she is restrained. He also has a case filled with cash. "I appreciate you doing this. Plus it will be a huge shocker if word got out about the dirt I have on you. I got to get her into a room". Dr. Stanley Collins said to the man.

The man nods as he looks at the case. He see a lot of cash in it. He gets into his car and drives off. Melissa is struggling in the restraints. She looks at her estranged uncle as she is upset. "Struggling is pointless Melissa". Dr. Stanley Collins said to her.

As he wheels her to the room, Dr. Stanley Collins places Melissa on a bed as she gets restrained yet again. He removes the duck tape from her mouth. "Let me go home uncle Stanley". Melissa said to Stanley.

The doctor looks at Melissa as he shakes his head. "Sorry dear Melissa, you are going to be my prisoner and very soon you will have a special test subject number. You will have a very special number because I have been waiting to do this ever since you came into the world. It is a shame that your brother does not have the ranger gene like you do". Stanley said to Melissa.

End Flashback

The teens are confused by it when she mentioned the words ranger gene to them. "What is this ranger gene that the crazy uncle spoke about"? Luke asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as she nods to him. "It was my uncle's crazy life research project. He became a full pledged doctor to get started with it. He believes those with the ranger gene are more likely to become rangers some day, and plus that ranger gene comes from a ranger in the past that is in the tree. Being there was awful especially the things he done to me". Melissa said to them.

Flashback

The next day, Melissa wakes up as she sees the doctor coming in with a cart of stuff. She is struggling with the restraints on her wrists and ankles. "What are you planning on to do to me? I wanna go home". Melissa said to Dr. Stanley.

Dr. Stanley Collins looks at Melissa. "Sorry Test Subject #0001, you won't be going anywhere, and you don't have much choice on this. You will be giving me DNA evidence to my research. You will never go home again. Like I said, you have the ranger gene not your precious brother". Dr. Stanley Collins said to Melissa.

Melissa frowns as she sees the doctor grabbing some hair clippers. He took it to Melissa's hair as he shaves it off. "No stop it right now", Melissa said to Dr. Stanley Collins. She watches her medium length hair fall off.

Dr. Stanley Collins looks at Melissa like he is very angry at her. "I will have no problem with punishing you, Test Subject #0001. Today is supposed to be an easy day". Dr. Stanley Collins said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at the doctor as all of her hair is gone. "What is supposed to mean an easy day"? Melissa asks the demented doctor.

Doctor Collins looks at Melissa as he grabs a pair of nail clippers. He sits down on a chair as he clips of Melissa's fingernails and toenails off. "It is the easy day of getting your DNA". Dr. Collins said to Melissa. He removes Melissa's shoes and socks from heras he disposed of them. He puts the two bags of items on a cart. He grabs a medical needle, tube, and bag. He looks at the veins on Melissa's arms as he gotten her blood from her.

Melissa wince as she gotten poked by a needle. "Stop it please take that thing out", Melissa said as she cries to the doctor.

The doctor gotten a pint of her blood as he takes the needle out from her. "That was the only hard part of the day, Test Subject #0001". Dr. Collins said to Melissa.

Melissa felt kind of weak as she has not eaten anything in a little bit over a day and a half. She did not even notice that the doctor put her on an IV. Plus she is hooked up to some medical machines like she is a patient in a hospital. She gives him a look. "Let me go home", Melissa said to Dr. Collins.

Dr. Collins looks at Melissa. "As long as you are my test subject, you won't be going anywhere, Test Subject #0001". Dr. Collins said to Melissa. He leaves the room with the collected items.

End Flashback

The teens are in shock as they look at Melissa. "It sounds like to me that your were in a different kind of a hospital that was under everyone's radar to find you". Artemis said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "Yeah, there was not any windows in the room

I was in or any signs that it is a hospital at all. It was the second day that was a lot worse for me". Melissa said to them.

Flashback

Melissa woke up the next day as she wheeled out from the room on a stretcher. She is restrained like before. However she has a medical gown on her. Dr. Collins is bringing her into a room. It has a machine in the room. "What's going on? I wanna go home". Melissa said to the doctor.

Dr. Collins looks at Melissa as he shakes his head. "This is Day 2 of the DNA collecting. This will be a evasive day Test Subject #0001. Plus it is when you will be getting your special number on you so everyone will know that you are my one of my test subjects". Dr. Collins said to Melissa.

Melissa frowns as she does not have much choice in the matter. She is placed in to the machine as she is restrained again. As the machine is turned on, Melissa frowns as the machine gotten other samples from her. She screams in pain as a small bladed instrument writes out TS#0001 on her arm and on the bottom of her foot.

After it was over about three hours later, Melissa is shaken up deeply. She has bandages on her arm and the bottom of her foot. She is being wheeled back to the room. She is being put back on the IV again and the machines from before. As the demented doctor leaves the room, Melissa is crying as she is hoping for a miracle to get her out safely. "Please guardian angel help me". Melissa said to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

End Flashback

The teens wince as they look at scar on her arm. Monty looks at Melissa as he feels awful about what happened to her. "That doctor is a lot worse than the monster that kidnapped Rory, Wes, and Tess. Did you try to escape from him while you were there"? Kelsea asks Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "As of matter of fact, I did try to escape from that place. I could never explain how it was possible, but I have a vivid memory on how it happened". Melissa said to them.

Flashback

It is two days later as the demented doctor has not came in the room. Melissa sighs as she is starting to wonder if her family has forgotten about her or not. All the sudden, a pink spirit comes in the room. The spirit looks like a saintly woman as she mysteriously frees Melissa from her restraints. "You are free and go from this place and find help". A female voice said to Melissa.

Melissa is stunned by it as she looks at the spirit. She got out from the bed and went to the door. It is mysteriously unlocked as well as she escaped from the room. Melissa runs down the hall. She has a strange feeling that she is being guided to a way out. As she is on a floor four floors down, she sees a young pregnant woman in a cell. The woman is three months pregnant, and she is restrained on a bed as well. Melissa is stunned by it as she was not the only one who is held captive here. She finds some keys as she unlocks the cell door.

The woman is stunned as she looks at the little girl. She sees that the girl is a scared but very brave to do this. As the restraints are removed from the pregnant woman, Melissa helps her out from bed and let her go. "I want you to go and find help please. Your release is more important than me". The little girl said to the pregnant woman.

The pregnant woman is stunned by her words as she does just that. "What about you"? The pregnant woman said to the young girl.

The young girl shakes her head to the woman. "I have to stay and free the others. Now go", the girl said to the woman. The pregnant woman nods as she leaves the building as she fully escaped from the building.

Just as Melissa is getting to the next cell, Dr. Stanley Collins stops her. "What are you doing out of your room Test Subject #0001"? Dr. Stanley Collins asks Melissa as he is furious with her.

Melissa looks at the demented doctor. "I am setting them free. What you are doing is wrong and illegal". Melissa said to Dr. Collins.

Dr. Collins glares at Melissa as he has fists forming in his hands. "How else I am suppose to get my life's work Test Subject #0001. Once I find PW#5732, she will be punished as well". Dr. Stanley Collins said to Melissa.

Melissa frowns as she glares back at the doctor. For some strange reason, she feels deeply connected to someone. "You will stay away from her and the children that she will have". Melissa said to the doctor.

Dr. Stanley Collins glares at Melissa. "You will be punished for your escape attempt and freeing one of my prisoners and attempting to free another one". Dr. Stanley Collins said to Melissa. He beats Melissa up as he punches and kicks at her. Melissa manages to land some defensive moves on the doctor. However it was not enough as she got knocked out from the assault.

The seven pregnant women who saw the fight are in shock as it is an innocent girl who is standing up to their captor as well. They scream for her as the doctor is taking her away.

End Flashback

End Chapter

This is going to be a three part event. What else is Melissa going to tell the others about her horrible ordeal?

Next Chapter: Haunting of the Past Part 3


	71. Chapter 70

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 70: Haunting of the Past Part 3

The teens are in shock as they look at Melissa as she is a hero for setting someone free when she was held captive as well. "You must have a lot of courage to free someone else who was held captive as well. Did you ever find out who she was"? Lina asks Melissa.

Melissa shakes her head to them. "No he only referred her as Test Subject #5732. It was the first time I ever put up a fight against someone. I could never explain how I got guided out of there or even fight like that. I was not sure who that pink saintly woman was. Plus it was not the first time I saw it. It happened again when I was rescued". Melissa said to them.

Flashback

2 1/2 days later, Melissa is coming around as she finds herself back in the same room. She has a nasal cannula in her nose. She has casts on arm, leg, and ankle. She is in pain like she just had surgery on her. Plus her mouth is stitched and sealed. It is like her mouth gotten completely wired shut. She is still restrained as she has no idea what is going to happen today.

Dr. Stanley Collins walk in the room as he has an evil smirk on his face. "The results of the DNA collection will be soon be out, Test Subject #0001. When I come back, I will be telling you all about who you are connected to with the ranger gene. The reason why you can't talk is because of your jaw being broken in a couple of places, and for personal twist I sealed and stitched your lips together. Tomorrow you will be moved to a different room where the other young test subjects are. I may decide to pick another younger child from a different town to be my next test subject. Maybe from a town like Clover Hill or even Middleton". Dr. Stanley Collins said to Melissa as he leaves the room.

Melissa frowns as she is not happy about it. She is starting to cry again. All the sudden, Melissa sees more saintly people in the room. They range from red to bronze in color. The saintly people in some way comforts Melissa as she feels some healing light on her body. Her lips are freed and unsealed.

"Don't be afraid, we will help you". The red saintly male said to Melissa. The others nod as the blue, green, black, yellow, purple, white, gold, silver, cyan, lavender, and bronze saintly people are guarding her. The pink saintly woman is ready to let things rip.

As Dr. Stanley Collins return to the room, he does not see the saintly people like Melissa does. Melissa turns her lips in to trick him. "You will never go home to your parents again. My brother, sister in law, and pathetic nephew will never know where I have you captive. The thing is, your mother, my sister in law, she is trying to keep you and your pathetic brother from knowing about your family tree. I have always suspected that your mother comes from a family where they always talked about". Dr. Stanley Collins said to Melissa.

All the sudden, Dr. Stanley Collins gets hit by a mysterious wind as he is pushed out from the room. Papers are flying out from his hands as he gets locked out from the room. From the outside, a pink light is shining to the sky as it shows law enforcement where the building is.

Dr. Stanley Collins is furious as he is banging on the door. He is trying to figure out how in the world that happened. However, he gets a huge shock that police including the FBI has stormed the building. "Aurora Cove PD", the police said to Dr. Stanley Collins. "Federal Agents", the FBI said to Dr. Collins.

Dr. Collins frown as he has been caught. "No, this can't be. There is no possible way that my location gets discovered by mere mall cops". Dr. Collins said to them.

As Dr. Collins is arrested, he is escorted out from the building.

Back in the room, the saintly people looks at Melissa. "Help has arrived, I hope to see you again down the road". The pink saintly woman said to Melissa as they vanish.

It is not long that a female cop walk in the room. She is horrified as she looks at the child. "It's ok honey. I am a police officer". The female police officer said to Melissa.

"I need a medic in here now". The female police officer said out there. It is not long that a medic walks in the room. Melissa is freed from the restraints as another gurney is brought into the room. Melissa is getting scared about being on a gurney again.

The female police officer looks at Melissa. "It is ok honey. This ride will be out of here". The police officer said to Melissa.

As Melissa gets rescued, she saw eight babies being carried out from a different room. Plus she sees other pregnant women being helped as well. She even saw a few married couples being released as well. She is put in a ambulance as she is taken to a hospital in Aurora Cove.

End Flashback

The teens are stunned as they learn about her dramatic rescue. "Did you ever find out who the officer was that rescued you or even arrested that whacked out doctor"? Carter asks Melissa.

Melissa shakes her head to them. "No, I was in the hospital for 8 weeks. My parents and Owen got very happy when I was there and alive. They were beyond horrified to learn what he did to me". Melissa said to them.

Flashback

In a hospital room, Melissa wakes up as she looks at her parents and Owen. "Everything will be alright honey". Cate said to Melissa. "We will protect you from now on. Nothing will get to you again". Donovan said to Melissa. "I gotten very worried about you sis". Owen said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as she has tears coming down her face. "Mommy, daddy, Owen, thank you", Melissa said to them as she has weak voice. They sigh as it is the first words that she has said when she woke up. The family lightly hugs her as they hear her speak.

End Flashback

Quentin looks at Melissa as he nods to her. "Was there a trial for the man that caused it? Plus was the man that snatched you ever caught"? Quentin asks Melissa. It is the one question that weighs on his mind.

Melissa nods as she looks at Quentin. "Yes, the trial of Dr. Stanley was an extremely high profile trial. The media was all over it. The man that snatched me turned himself in to the police, and his trial was a high profile as well but not that extreme. Combined, the trials lasted for four months. I even testified against both of them. Testifying against the man that snatched me was not too hard, but it was more difficult to testify against Dr. Stanley Collins". Melissa said to them.

Flashback

It is a court day as Melissa is testifying against the man named Dr. Jonah Robinson. He is an African American with short brown hair and brown eyes. He has on a suit as he has hand cuffs on him. He is the man that snatched Melissa from the mall and knocked out Owen as well.

The prosecutor looks at Melissa. "Melissa, how do you describe the defendant when he abducted you from the mall"? The defense attorney asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at the jury and the courtroom. "He is not a creepy and icky man". Melissa said to the courtroom as she is not afraid of him.

The prosecutor looks at Melissa. "A creepy and icky man, what do you mean by a creepy and icky man"? The prosecutor said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at the crowd. "He is not the kind of person that is showing the creepy and icky side to others". Melissa said to them.

The prosecutor looks at Melissa. "Did the defendant did anything icky or creepy to you when he abducted you"? The defense attorney said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at the crowd. "No", Melissa said to the prosecutor

The prosecutor went towards Melissa. "Did he say anything to you when he abducted you"? The prosecutor asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at the crowd. "He said I am sorry kiddo, this is not my idea. He even said Listen to me kiddo, I did not have a choice on snatching you. Plus I had to knock your brother out as well. At the same time, I am being paid to do it. Stay quiet or I will have to put duck on your mouth even drug you again. Finally he said that the man that forced and paid me to do it told me about you and your brother". The man said to Melissa. He grabs a thing of duck tape and puts the piece over my mouth". Melissa said to the prosecutor.

The prosecutor looks at Melissa. "Did you find out who the man that the defendant spoke about"? The prosecutor asks Melissa.

Melissa nods to the crowd. "It was Dr. Stanley Collins. I saw him handing a case filled with money to him. He also said something about dirt he had on him. I don't know what it was that he had on him". Melissa said to them.

A couple of weeks later, Melissa is testifying against her estranged uncle. The defense attorney is cross examining her. "Melissa, how do you describe my client"? The defense attorney asks Melissa.

Melissa looks out on the courtroom. "He is a creepy and icky man". Melissa said to the courtroom.

The defense attorney looks at Melissa. "A creepy and icky man, why do you say that about a family member in your own family"? The defense attorney asks Melissa. "He has that icky and creepy side. He has agued with my daddy mostly about things, and he made my mommy very uncomfortable. He does not spend any time with my brother. I try to avoid him at possible. He is not a good family relative to have". Melissa said to the courtroom.

The defense attorney looks at Melissa. "Do you think my client was out of his mind or unstable when he tortured you and the other victims in that building"? The defense attorney asks Melissa.

Melissa frowns as it is a strange question to ask her. "He knew what he was doing to me". Melissa said to the courtroom.

The defense attorney looks at Melissa like he does not like the answer he gave to the court. "Are you sure about that because he is described by psychologists that he maybe legally insane and testified to that fact? Were you coach to say that to the police and your parents about my client"? The defense attorney asks Melissa like he is up in her face.

Melissa frowns as she is getting upset and starting to cry. "Objection, he is intimidating the witness. The line of questioning should be stricken from the courtroom". The prosecutor said as she is furious about it.

The judge glares at the defense attorney. "Sustained, I warned you two times about this line of questioning. I am placing you in contempt of this courtroom. One more question like that to her or any witness, and I will place you in jail. Plus your conduct in front an innocent child is irresponsible, and I will report you to the ethics board of judiciary committee The judge said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney looks at the judge as his plans is squashed. "No further questions", the defense attorney said to the judge.

End Flashback

The teens are stunned about the trial. Rory and Tess looks at Melissa. "Did they got the guilty verdicts"? Rory asks Melissa. "Yeah plus did they get that penalty"? Tess asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at them. "They both got the guilty verdicts. The man that abducted me got a plea bargain. He turned himself in and cooperated with the police and turned over evidence and other things. He got a 30 year prison sentence, but he was killed in prison by another inmate about two years after the trial was over. As for that other man, he got sentenced to 2000 years for his crimes. It turns out that he even murdered some people as well. He got the guilty verdict on over 450 charges as well". Melissa said to them.

The teens are right by Melissa's side as they are supportive of her. "There is still one question, what was that saintly people that comfort, protected, and helped you"? Kelsea asks Melissa.

Melissa shrugs as she does not know. "Perhaps I can answer that Rangers"? A Spirit said to them as Tiberius walk towards them. The Spirit appears as well as Abby as she brought the books on the Elemental Saints. Plus the ghosts of Adrienne and Kelsea went towards them as well.

The teens are confused by it as it is a huge surprise for them. "Who are you"? Melissa asks the Spirit. She has no idea what they are going to tell her.

The Spirit nods to them. "I am the Spirit of Jesse. I was once the Elemental Saint Warrior of Life. You see when the Elemental Saint Rangers were around, I was stuck in a curse to live forever. It was the Elemental Saint Rangers that freed their mentor who was also an veteran ranger, mentor, and an active ranger again. Along with her first team, the rescue was complete and I was able to break the curse by healing her. She is the ancestor of Tiberius. In order for all of you to gain your Elemental Saint Star Piece, you just forgive someone who has hurt you in some way. The Saints that once guided the rangers will help you when you need it most". The Spirit of Jesse said to them.

The ghost of Adrienne and Logan looks at the rangers. "Melissa when you were held captive at that horrible place, it was me and the other Elemental Saint Rangers that were there for you. It was my light and wind that showed the police to where you are". The ghost of Adrienne said to Melissa.

The ghost of Logan nods as he looks at them. "Rangers, there is something very important that I have to tell you. There are actually two Guardians that you must find and protect. They are both different in every way. One of the Guardians is young while the other Guardian is old. One of the Guardians is the Descendant of the Blue Beast Warrior while the other is the Descendant of my older sister. The Descendant of my older sister will have the ultimate key to seal the evil that is plaguing the earth. At the same time, that key has failed to seal away an officer that we once faced". The ghost of Logan said to them.

The teens are very confused by it as they look at each other. The two ghost vanish also well as the Spirit of Jesse and Abby. They spot the books that Abby left. "Is it just me or do we have another tough assignment ahead of us"? Tess asks them. The teens nod in agreement with Tess.

Ryder picks up the red book. "Yeah plus what did your ancestor meant by the the key has failed to seal an officer that they once faced, Kelsea"? Ryder asks Kelsea.

Kelsea shrugs as she looks at Ryder. "I do not know Ryder". Kelsea said to Ryder.

As the teens grab their respective book, Monty looks at Melissa. "I am glad that you told us about what happened to you, Melissa". Monty said to Melissa. The other teens nod in agreement with him. They have genuine expressions on their faces.

Melissa nods as she smiles at Monty. "Thanks Monty, that means a lot coming from you". Melissa said to Monty as they lightly kiss.

Monty nods to Melissa as he smiles to her. "Your welcome, can I walk you home? I want to make sure you get home safely". Monty said to Melissa.

Melissa smiles to Monty. "I will love that". Melissa said to Monty. As they leave the Oasis together, the teens look at them. "They are this team's first love birds". Rory said to them. The team nods in agreement.

At the Collins residence, Cate notices the door opening as it is Melissa that is about to walk in. "Thank you for walking me home Monty". Melissa said to Monty.

Monty nods as he sees Cate. "Your welcome Melissa, I will talk to you later". Monty said to Melissa. Melissa smiles to Monty. The door closes as the two parted ways

Cate notices the interaction between them and the twinkle in his eyes just before the door closes. "So that was Monty", Cate said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at her mom. "Yes mom, that is Monty. He got me home safe, and I fully told him and my friends about what happened nine years ago". Melissa said to Cate.

Cate sighs as she looks at Melissa. "Honey he has escaped from prison. I want you to be home everyday right after school". Cate said to Melissa.

Melissa frowns as she looks at Cate. "What, why, I am not that scared 7 year old girl". Melissa said to Cate.

Cate looks at Melissa as she expected this from her. "This is just temporary until he gets recaptured again. He might come back after you or hire someone to kidnap you again". Cate said to Melissa.

Melissa is dismayed by what she is hearing. Her mom does not know that she is a ranger. "Mom, I can defend myself now, and plus the man that snatched me at the mall died years ago in prison. I am not going to forgive you for this". Melissa said to Cate as she went up to her room and closes the door.

Cate sighs as she looks down on herself. Donovan walks in the room. "I take it you told her about our plan to keep her safe". Donovan said to Cate.

Cate nods as she looks at Donovan. "Yes and she is upset with me. Once we tell her the truth, she will have to understand what we did is best for her". Cate said to Donovan.

Donovan nods as he looks at his wife. "The sooner he is recaptured the better for our sake including Melissa. I don't want to go through that same nightmare again". Donovan said to Cate. Cate nods in agreement with Donovan as they hope to talk to Melissa about it.

Meanwhile Satanicus is coming with a plan to find the Guardian of the Elemental Staff. He notices Xolicernic acting very strangely. "You losing control aren't you Xolicernic". Satanicus said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Satanicus as he nods to him. "That blasted Guardian must have hit it where my human being side is". Xolicernic said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods as he thinks of something. "I know of an evil being that can teach you how to split yourself". Satanicus said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic is very intrigued by it as he has a question. "Splitting myself you say. Plus how did you get brought back to life anyways. You fought against the Elemental Saint Rangers. Did you mysteriously took off on them or something"? Xolicernic asks Satanicus.

Satanicus looks at Xolicernic as he shakes his head to him. "No in fact, an evil being that taught me how to split myself. When I split myself, I have a chance of being brought back to life as you can see with me. The Elemental Saints especially the Cyan Ranger in particular could not seal me into the Book of Jesse". Satanicus said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Satanicus as he is even more intrigued by it. "The Cyan Elemental Saint Ranger and the Book of Jesse, if you didn't split your self, you would have ended up in that book of the Cyan ranger". Xolicernic said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods to Xolicernic as he thinks of something else. "That is correct. It is possible that book gotten passed down in that ranger's family. If that is true, there is another Guardian that needs to be dealt with just like the other guardians". Satanicus said to Xolicernic as they have a plan to put together. What no one realizes is that two ranger ghosts has escaped from the Evil Tower.

End Chapter

This concludes the kick start of the Elemental Saint Arc. I am probably going to make sure that this arc gets uploaded first before I get back to Neo Defenders. Who are the two ranger ghosts that mysteriously escaped from the Evil Tower? Plus who are the two Guardians that the ghost of Adrienne and Logan spoke about? Answers will be revealed in this arc.

Next Chapter: Ranger Life is Full of Surprises Part 1


	72. Chapter 71

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 71: Life is Filled With Ranger Surprises Part 1

That night at the Collins residence, Owen Collins is still awake as he has a lot on his mind especially about Melissa. 'Why couldn't he stay in prison where he belongs and not making Melissa's life harder than it should be right now'? Owen thought to himself.

All the sudden, the ghost of Adrienne Rodriguez appears to Owen. She looks at him as she has that compassionate and knowing look on her face. "The man that kidnap and tortured Melissa is wrong Owen". The ghost of Adrienne said to Owen.

Owen is stunned as he is caught off guard by the ghost appearing to him. "Wrong what do you mean by that? Plus who are you"? Owen asks the ghost.

The ghost of Adrienne looks at Owen. "I am Adrienne a ranger ancestor. The man is wrong because it is not about having a DNA gene of a ranger from the past to become a ranger. It is having a good and pure heart who cares about others which you do have a lot of. That is something that machines and scientific research can not find within a person. You are also my descendant regardless of having the ranger gene from me or not". The ghost of Adrienne said to Owen.

Owen looks at Adrienne as he is confused by it. "I am a descendant of you. Why did you come to me to tell me this"? Owen asks Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Owen as she nods to him. "I want you to step up and fight along with the rangers. You have heart and ice that will bring peace to the Earth". The ghost of Adrienne said to Owen as she has another pink Star Descendant morphor as she hands it to him.

Owen looks at the morphor as this is a huge shock to him. "I don't understand though why me"? Owen asks Adrienne. He is trying to figure it out.

The ghost of Adrienne looks at Owen. "You have heart and ice. Once you fully understand, you will know what your destiny is. Plus when you need strong courage to face evil say I am a Star Descendant". The ghost of Adrienne said to Owen as she vanishes from him.

Owen looks at the pink morphor as he is starting to realize something very important about Melissa. However this is not the only strange visit from a ranger ghost.

At Artemis's house, Artemis is getting ready for bed. She went to her beside table and opens the drawer. She notices that the silver gem is starting to glow. She gets very curious when she spots a different silver morphor in it as well.

"Hello Artemis", a ranger ghost said to Artemis. This ranger ghost is a female as she is in a gold ranger form.

Artemis is caught very off guard as she looks at the gold ranger. "Hold on though, you are not my ranger ancestor. Ester is my ranger ancestor". Artemis said to the ghost.

The gold ranger ghost nods as she looks at Artemis. "That maybe true Artemis, but you have another ranger, me". The ranger ghost said to Artemis.

Artemis is stunned as she looks at the ghost. "I don't understand though". Artemis said to the ranger ghost as she is trying to process it.

The ranger ghost nods as she looks at Artemis. "Verde is your last name like mine is. I am also your ranger ancestor. My name is Sean". The ghost named Sean said to Artemis.

Artemis is shocked and very surprised by it. "Oh wow, I never knew about you. I thought my ranger ancestor is Ester Scott Jameson" Artemis said to Sean as she is stumped on it.

Sean looks at Artemis as she nods to her. "Your eyes does come from Ester. I remember her when my team met your ancestral aunt. I came to tell you something very important. I know you found a silver like rock. It is not an ordinary rock". Sean said to Artemis.

Artemis is caught off guard by it. "What do you mean it is not an ordinary rock"? Artemis asks the ghost of Sean. She has no idea what it truly is.

The ghost of Sean shakes her head as she presents a silver morphor similar to the one she had when she was a ranger. "It is actually a beast gem". The ghost of Sean said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at the ghost as the gem is truly activated as the spirit of a panther is coming out from it. Artemis is in awe as the panther looks at her as it roars at her. "It's a panther". Artemis said to the ghost of Sean.

Sean nods as she looks at Artemis. "It is Artemis. You do know how to use a morphor but with this one, you say Power Rangers Awaken the Beast for you to morph into your beast warrior ranger form". The ghost of Sean said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at the ghost of Sean. "I understand now, but the last time a ranger gotten a different morphor and morphed into a different color ranger everyone gotten a bit confused by who it was. Do I need to keep my teammates in the dark about it? If so, how long"? Artemis asks Sean.

The ghost of Sean nods as she looks at Artemis. "You can come clean to them when you are ready to do so. Plus it would not hurt to change things up from how you normally are". The ghost of Sean said to Artemis as she vanishes.

Artemis sees that ghost of Sean has vanished from the room. "Change how I normally am, maybe I could be like Tess and a ranger from the past". Artemis said to herself as she has a wild idea on her mind.

Back at the Evil Tower, Satanicus is looking at the monster figurines of various demons that the Elemental Saint Rangers destroyed. He spots one in particular as he has an evil grin on his face. "Get ready rangers because Jacksinner is coming back.

Ivano sprinkles some dust on the figurine of Jacksinner. As the figurine grows, it returns to normal monster sized being. "I am back and ready to face against the rangers.

Satanicus looks at the newly reborn Jacksinner. "Good and this time destroy the rangers". Satanicus said to Jacksinner.

Jacksinner nods as it leaves the Evil Tower. "It will be my pleasure". Jacksinner said to Satanicus. Satanicus nods as he looks at the monitors. "Soon Rangers, I will be coming for the two Guardians. This time you won't be able to protect them". Satanicus said to himself as he has a plan.

The next day at the park, the teens are sitting together at lunch. Melissa sighs as she looks at them. "My parents are being unreasonable". Melissa said to them.

This gets the teens attention as they look at Melissa. "What do you mean"? Lina asks Melissa. She is listening to her as she has that big sister role.

Melissa looks at them as she nods to them. "My parents want me at home after school until that uncle of mine gets recaptured. How am I supposed to do my duties with you guys and stay at home"? Melissa said to them.

The teens wince as they hear the news. "They probably want to protect you, Melissa". Kelsea said to Melissa as it is the obvious answer.

Melissa looks at Kelsea as the others can see it that way. "Yeah but I am not the same scared 7 year old girl who didn't know how to defend myself well enough". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are not sure what to say to that. All the sudden, SHUMD appears at the school and Jacksinner is there as well. The students are screaming and panicking as they run out. The teens look at each other as they realize they are in serious trouble.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the part 1 of the two part special chapter. I have been out of town for the past week.

Next Chapter: Life is Filled With Ranger Surprises Part 2


	73. Chapter 72

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 72: Life is Filled With Ranger Surprises Part 2

The teens frown as the attack is happening on school campus. They quickly launch into action as they get their classmates away from the scene. "Guys, I am on my way". Ryder said to them through their morphor.

Brandon answers the call from Ryder. "Right", Brandon said to Ryder on his morphor. He looks at the others as they are ready to fight what ever that attacked the school. What the teens does not realize that one of their own has split up from them.

Back at the battle scene, Ryder is dealing with the SHUMD and Jacksinner. He is already morphed into ranger form. "Hold on Ryder we are here. Star Descendants Online". The others said as they morph into ranger form.

Jacksinner looks at the rangers as it has an evil but excited look on his face. "So you must be those new rangers that Satanicus told me about. It is time to make things even harder". Jacksinner said to them as it is charging in at them.

Brandon frowns as he glares at Jacksinner. "Satanicus, is that who you got sent by"? Brandon asks Jacksinner.

Jacksinner looks at the gold ranger. "Very good gold ranger, in fact it is his turn to create the havoc, chaos, and drama for all of you. Perhaps I should pay a visit to that scarred guardian that Xolicernic deeply gotten to in Middleton". Jacksinner said to them.

Tess glares at Jacksinner as she is furious. "Stay the hell away from him". Tess said as she is angry.

Jacksinner looks at the navy ranger as it has gotten under her skin. He knocks her for a loop as he sucker punches her. Tess rolls to the ground.

"Tess are you ok"? Luke asks Tess. Since the rescue, he has gotten more over protective big brother. Tess nods as she looks at Luke.

Jacksinner laughs at them as he is continuing on a rampage on them. "Once I get under your skin, my power gets stronger". Jacksinner said to them. He is going on the offensive side as he is making things difficult for the rangers.

Monty frowns as he takes a huge stumble. He notices that one of the girls is not here. "Guys have you seen Artemis"? Monty asks them.

The teens frown as this is not good. "She was just with us before the SHUMD attacked". Kelsea said to them.

Carter nods as he looks at them as he thrown a SHUMD to the floor. "Kelsea is right. Plus it is not like her to ditch us in a ranger fight". Carter said to them.

Lina tries to block Jacksinner as she gets thrown around. "I have to agree with Carter on this". Lina said as she barely dodges the monster.

Melissa frowns as this battle has gone long enough. "You are done hurting my friends. Star Sword Pink Star Pentagon". Melissa said to Jacksinner. As she draws the pink Star, she fires it at Jacksinner.

Jacksinner sees the Star coming at it. He deflects the Star and send it back with more power on Melissa.

As Melissa gets hit by her own attack, she lands on the floor really hard. Monty is in shock as he goes to her. "Melissa", Monty yells to her.

Jacksinner is about to fire its power at them once more, but all the sudden two beams land on the monster as it takes a stumble back some. "What, WHO DARES TO GET IN MY WAY"? Jacksinner asks them as he is not happy.

"We did", two mysterious rangers said to them. The first mysterious ranger is a silver in a different ranger form. Plus the second ranger is another pink ranger except his ranger form is like the others but in a darker pink color.

The Rangers are stunned as they are not expecting this. "Who are they"? Tess asks them. They have no idea who it is.

"I don't know but I love their timing". Kelsea said to them.

The two Rangers nod to each other. "Ready to do this". The silver ranger said to the pink ranger as she is ready. "You bet", the pink ranger said back to the silver ranger.

As the two Rangers are fighting Jacksinner, it is like they have come to save the others. "What I am suppose to win not getting surprised by you new comers". Jacksinner said to them.

"Too bad freak, you are not getting away with it". The silver ranger said to Jacksinner. She is kicking its butt like it is second nature to her.

"Let's not forget about me either". The pink ranger said to Jacksinner. As the two of them finish Jacksinner off, it gets turned to black dust.

Ryder looks at them as he went up to them. "Who are you two anyways"? Ryder asks them.

The pink ranger looks at them as he and the silver ranger nods to them. "You will find out in due time". The pink ranger said to Ryder as the two of them teleport away.

The rangers look at each other as this is different from before. "Hey Tess are you the new silver or pink ranger"? Luke asks Tess.

Tess looks at Luke as she gives him that look. "Luke first of all, you know me well enough that I don't do pink no offense to you, Melissa. Secondly, I was in here for the entire time when those two showed up. Thirdly, silver ranger really has that butt kicking attitude that I show but it was not me that showed up in silver". Tess said to them as she makes her case.

The teens look at each other as it is true. Melissa looks at Tess as she is not offended by it. "Well it looks like we got another mysterious ally on our side again". Quentin said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they teleport away to the Oasis.

Meanwhile, at a library, an elderly man is looking at the various books as he has kept up the place running. He has short grey shaggy hair that has been comb nicely. It was brown when he was younger with black rimmed glasses over blue eyes, short cut goatee. He has a white button shirt under a brown sweater, brown dress pants and brown dress shoes, and a fedora.

"Hello Walter", a ranger ghost said to the man named Walter. This ranger ghost is a female as she looks at her grandson.

Walter is startled as he looks at his grandmother. "Grandmother Nicole, it has been a very long time". Walter said as he is caught off guard by her appearance.

The ghost is revealed to be Nicole the Cyan Elemental Saint Ranger. "It is me Walter. I must tell you something very important, and I want you to listen to me very carefully". The ghost of Nicole said to Walter.

Walter nods as he looks at Nicole. "I am listening". Walter said to the ghost of Nicole. He is wondering why the ghost is appearing to him.

The ghost of Nicole looks at Walter. "You must help the Star Descendants Rangers. The book that I gave you before I passed on is very important. It was my job and responsibility to seal up evil beings. That job and responsibility is now yours. The evil that I once tried to seal in the book is back and alive. Plus you must reach out to the Descendants of Adrienne Rodriquez and the Descendant of Logan Harper, my brother your grand uncle. You do remember him don't you". Nicole said to Walter.

Walter nods as he does remember Logan. "Yes I do but who is this evil that you tried to seal once"? Walter asks the Ghost of Nicole.

The ghost of Nicole looks at Walter. "It is Satanicus. When you meet with the Rangers, you must follow them to their headquarters. It is there that you will be safe and protected". The ghost of Nicole said to Walter as she vanishes from thin air.

Walter is puzzled after what his grandmother told him. He normally puts his own grandkids first, but now he is called to help the rangers. He went to his office. He walk towards a hidden safe and types in the code. As the door to the safe is open, Walter looks at a very old and odd book that he pull out. He sighs as he realizes that he has an important role in it.

End Chapter

Yeah Walter Jones is created by Red Ranger 2.3, and he is the Guardian of the Book of Jesse. The rangers will soon understand how to earn their Elemental Saint Star Piece.

Next Chapter: Forgiveness and Love Part 1: The Return of Acceptance


	74. Chapter 73

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 73: Forgiveness and Love Part 1: The Return of Acceptance

That Sunday night, Ryder is doing his normal patrols that he normally does before joining the rangers. He finds himself in a neighborhood. He notices a woman with her husband and child. He recognizes the woman as the one with Tir's evil spirit.

Ryder sighs as he sees that the woman has recovered nicely since releasing the evil spirit. As the daughter goes into the house, the man looks at the woman. "Jill, are you thinking about your first born son"? The man asks the woman named Jill.

Jill looks at her husband as she nods to him. "Yes sometimes I should have made the changes and actually took responsibility in raising him when he was a baby. I have been trying to find him for a while now. It makes me wonder if he wants anything to do with me". Jill said to her husband.

The man nods as he comforts Jill. "It will take some time Jill. Plus you were not your self, and the Rangers freed you. If anything, I want to thank them for bringing you back". The man said to Jill.

Jill nods as she looks at him. "I hope someday he can forgive me for everything I have done". Jill said to him as they went inside.

Ryder looks at them as he sighs to himself. He heads off to downtown. He stands on the roof of an apartment building. 'Is it really time for me to forgive my biological mother'? Ryder asks himself as it is a hard question.

"You must have a lot of things on your mind, Red Ranger", a Saint said to him as he appears to him.

Ryder is caught off guard as he sees a saint. He nods to the Saint as he looks at him. "Yeah wait who are you"? Ryder asks the Saint.

The saint nods as he looks at Ryder. "I am Saint Francis. I am the very Saint that guided Oliver while he was a ranger. Now I am here to guide you". Saint Francis said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Saint Francis. "I want to see my biological mother. However something always seem to hold me back from saying I am your biological son. At the same time, if I did do that, it would be very awkward towards her. I don't want to do that". Ryder said to Saint Francis.

Saint Francis nod as he looks at Ryder. "She is probably wants to find you to tell you that she is your biological mother, and at the same time something is holding her back from doing so. The things that happened between the both of you are holding you both back from moving forward". Saint Francis said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Saint Francis as he remembers what Abby said to him a while back. "I think it is time for me to forgive her. She should not carry the burden on what she did even though she was in control of an evil spirit. I want to be accepted by her and the others as well". Ryder said to Saint Francis.

Saint Francis nod as he looks at Ryder. "In order for you to earn your Elemental Saint Star Piece, you got to admit to that you are ready to be accepted to be loved in a dire time". Saint Francis said to Ryder as it vanishes into thin air.

Ryder sees the saint vanishing as it leaves him something to think about. He takes off again to watch over a different part of Angel Grove.

At the Jameson residence, Carter is at home on a nice day off from training. He sighs as he hears his mom agruing with his younger sister, Thala. "But mom, I want to invite her to my party. She is my best friend". Thala said to mom.

"An orphan child from an orphanage is your best friend, she is very beneath you. You can't be friends with her anymore. You are barred from speaking to her at school and anywhere else. Now go to your room before I ground you for two weeks". The mom said to Thala.

Thala is devastated as she is being demanded to stop seeing a friend because of a social standing. She runs up stairs as she is heart broken. She went to her room as she puts her head on the pillow to cry.

Carter sighs as he spots Thala coming up stairs. He walk towards her as he comforts her. "You want to talk about it". Carter said to Thala.

Thala looks at Carter as she nods to him. "My best friend, she is an orphan living in the orphanage in town. She is also in my class and one of the smartest kids in school. I invited her to my party and mom freaked about her being beneath me and making me to end the friendship because of it". Thala said to Carter.

Carter sighs as he knows how stuck up and controlling mom is. "It is not a reason to end a friendship Thala. You know that. Mom is high on her high standards and expectations in life". Carter said to Thala.

Thala nods as she looks at Carter. "I know Carter. It just when can escape from her fully. I mean you always said it's us against the because world because of the damage that we have been through". Thala said to Carter.

Carter looks at Thala as he nods to her. "Yeah the abuse and not being loved by neither parent". Carter said to Thala as the two are abused behind closed doors. Carter looks down on himself as he does not know who to forgive.

Thala looks at Carter as she thinks about his friends. "What about your friends? You know the ones you seem to be hanging out with from school. Do they know about it"? Thala asks Carter.

Carter looks at Thala as he shakes his head. "Not really, the only thing I told about it is that my dad believe that we are Descendants of warriors and went insane about it. Other than that, I don't know if they truly care or even love me about me". Carter said to Thala.

Thala looks at Carter as she shakes her head. "If they knew, they would come out with support big brother". Thala said to Carter. Carter nods as he takes his sister's words into consideration.

That night, Carter is tossing and turning in his sleep. He has a cold sweat building on his fore head. It is like he is in a bad dream.

Dream Sequence

Carter is alone as he looks around. He notices that the others are there. "Guys what's going on"? Carter asks them. He frowns as the first thing he notices is that they have frowns on their faces. It is like they hate him.

"What makes you think we are your friends that cares about you"? Tess asks Carter. She looks like she is abusive towards him.

As the others start saying cruel thing and hitting Carter, he is trying to get away. "Guys please stop", Carter said to them.

All the sudden, every thing stopped as the others are frozen in place. The scene changes as Carter is in a heavenly place. He is a bit started as he sees a Saint coming towards him. "Who are you anyways"? Carter asks the Saint as it is the first time he has seen a saint.

"I am Saint Thomas Aquinas, yellow ranger. I am the saint that has guided Charlie during his ranger days. Now I am here to help you". Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Carter.

Carter is stunned to see a Saint appearing to him. "How are you suppose to help me anyways"? Carter asks Saint Thomas Aquinas. He has his arms crossed as he means business.

Saint Thomas Aquinas looks at Carter. "The dream that you had was not real but it felt like it was real because of your life's experiences. Am I right"? Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Carter.

Carter looks at the Saint as he can't lie to him. "Yeah neither one of my parents never loved me or my younger sister. At the same time, my dad was right about being a descendant of a warrior and died because of it. My mom thought he went insane and divorced him because of it. She yells at my sister and me all the time. Neither one of them showed us what love really is. My sister and I are too damaged to receive love from others". Carter said to Saint Thomas Aquinas.

Saint Thomas Aquinas shakes his head to Carter. "That is not true Carter. You and your sister can receive love from others even though the both of you have gotten damaged from the ones that brought you both into the world. You have to accept it from them. Tell me something one thing that you love about your teammates". Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Carter.

Carter looks at the saint as he thinks about it. "I love the that Lina is the compassionate big sister on the team. I love that Tess is not one of those girls that cares about makeup and other girly things first before others. I love that Kelsea and Artemis are both cool. I love how Melissa opened up about her own tough times. I love how Monty is a fun loving and a laid back guy. I love how Luke and Brandon are the big brothers on the team. I love how Ryder also has been through so much and still being himself through that". Carter said to Saint Thomas Aquinas as he feels better about it.

Saint Thomas Aquinas nods as he has gotten through to Carter. He shows Carter everything he has ever been through on the team even from his beginnings. "You see Carter. You are loved by your teammates. If you weren't loved by your teammates, other events would have happened instead". Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Carter.

Carter looks at a fake window showing him other things that could have happened instead. He being defeated by that monster. The green deer bucked at Carter, and a few other things could have happened instead. "My friends really cares don't they. I should have seen it all along. I have been so blind all along and I forgive myself for not seeing it sooner". Carter said as he is crying.

Saint Thomas Aquinas nods as he looks at Carter. "That is true Carter. In order for you to earn your Elemental Saint Star Piece, you have to admit that you are truly loved by your teammates in a dire time". Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Carter as he vanishes from the dream.

End Dream

Carter wakes up with a cold sweat on his forehead. He breaths heavily as he sighs to himself. 'Admitting that I am truly loved by my teammates in a dire time. How am I supposed to do that'? Carter thought to herself myself as he lays his head on the pillow as he tries to drift off back to sleep.

Back at the Evil Tower, Satanicus looks on the monitors as he notice something about the yellow ranger. "This will be interesting attacking the yellow ranger and the red ranger. Those two has a mommy issue. This will be perfect to send out the momster on him". Satanicus said to himself as he picks the momster figurine to attack the rangers.

Ivano walks in the room as he see the figurine that Satanicus has chosen. "I take it that one of the Rangers has human mommy issues". Ivano said to Satanicus. Satanicus nods to Ivano. "Yes that yellow ranger will not win against this monster and neither of the rest of the rangers". Satanicus said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he sprinkles his black dust on the figurine. As it hits the figurine, the monster is growing to its normal size. It roars like it is ready to fight. "Where are those rangers that I need to destroy"? The momster monster asks them. She is ready to fight again.

Satanicus has an evil smirk on his face. "Those rangers are in Angel Grove. I want you to target the red and yellow Rangers the most". Satanicus said to Momster monster. The monster nods as it gets its assignment to attack the Rangers. It leaves the Evil Tower.

The next day, the rangers are together as they are at the Oasis. They are doing their training as Ryder has a thought on his mind. "Is there any ideas on who we might be looking for on the Guardian front"? Ryder asks them as he starts the conversation.

The teens shake their heads as they look at Ryder. "No plus the Spirit of Jesse did say that we are looking for two Guardians this time". Brandon said to them.

Luke nods as he looks at Kelsea. "Yeah one of the Guardians is the Descendant of your ancestor's older sister, Kelsea, and the other one is the Descendant of a Beast Warrior Ranger". Luke said to them.

Monty nods as he thinks about something else. "Yeah plus we have to forgive someone as well. He even said something about a saint guiding us about the forgiveness part". Monty said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "I do not know how are suppose to chose someone to forgive especially when some people don't deserve it". Melissa said to them as she is still angry at her mom.

Carter looks at Melissa as he can see it that way. "Yeah at the same time, there are others that do deserve the forgiveness". Carter said to them.

Lina looks at Melissa and Carter as she is wondering about the person to forgive. "Yeah plus it will be a hard decision on all of us". Lina said to them.

Quentin nods in agreement with Lina. "Lina is right guys. Plus we can't rush into making a choice to forgive someone". Quentin said to them.

Tess looks at them as she has a couple of people in mind already. "Well who ever we decide to forgive, we have to make sure we made the best choice to do it". Tess said to them.

Just as they continue with the training, the alarm is going off. The teens rush over to the main ops as they see a monster attacking the city. "Great, looks like they are not wasting time". Ryder said to them.

Just as Melissa heads out with them, she gets a text from her mom on her cell phone. "Looks like my mom wants me home. She saw the monster down town and orders me to be at home". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at Melissa as they know that her mom is being over protective of her. "You got to tell your mom how you feel about this Melissa. Plus we may need you as well". Ryder said to Melissa. Melissa nods as she teleports home.

Downtown Angel Grove the Momster Monster is creating havoc and chaos. "There are those troublesome rangers. I shall punish you all". The monster said to them. The Rangers frown as this monster is a potential troublesome monster as the battle is about to get started.

End Chapter

I decided to make this into a multiple part with the forgiveness and love.

Next Chapter: Forgiveness and Love Part 2: The Return of Acceptance


	75. Chapter 74

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 74: Forgiveness and Love Part 2: The Return of Acceptance

The teens are face to face with the momster monster. "Who ever said that three heads are better than one is obviously wrong". Tess said to them.

The teens grab out their morphors as they are ready to fight. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The Momster Monster looks at them as the SHUMD appears at the battle scene. "Get them", Momster Monster said to h.

The SHUMD charges in to the fight. The rangers grab their weapons out as the battle is about to begin.

Close by, Jill sighs as she notices the Rangers in action. She notices the red ranger in particular as she is starting to remember him. 'Could he be the red ranger'? Jill asks herself as she gets a closer look.

Another woman is also close by as she sees the rangers fighting the monster. Jill notices the woman walking away like she does not care. "Why are you walking away from this"? Jill asks the woman.

The woman looks at Jill as she rolls her eyes. "Because I can, besides it is not like my pathetic excuse of a son is involved with it by being a ranger". The woman said to Jill.

Jill frowns at the woman as she glares at her. "What if your son is a ranger"? Jill asks the woman.

The woman laughs at Jill as she shakes her head to her. "There is no way that he is a ranger. He is just like his father, and I can careless about him if he is a ranger.

Jill frowns as she sees the woman walking away. She has a full mind to take the boy on. 'If you truly give up on him, I will personally take him on myself'. Jill thought to herself as she continues to watch it.

Close by, Carter hears his mother's own words. He is shocked by what she said. The monster takes full advantage of it as it fires a beam at him.

Carter is send back a lot as he lands on the ground really hard. "Carter, are you ok"? Tess asks Carter. Carter nods as he heard his mom's words he is feeling really down about it. However he is deeply effected by it as he is in pain.

Monty frowns as he glares at the monster. "What did you to him"? Monty asks the monster. He goes in to defend Carter.

The momster monster laughs at the green ranger. "The loveless yellow ranger does not have a mom that loves him. The deeper the pain from the mother, the worst it is for him". The monster said to them.

The monster eyes the red ranger as it sees that he also has mom issues. Just as it fires the beam at Ryder, it gets kicked at by the other pink ranger. The monster takes a small tumble back some. "Who dares to get in my way"? The monster asks them as she is pissed.

"I did", the other pink ranger said to the monster as he has a male voice. He arrives to help the others.

The monster glares at him as it does not like it. "You dare to get in my way. I was hoping to get that female pink ranger instead of you". The monster said to the male pink ranger.

The rangers look at each other as it has caught them off guard. The male pink ranger grits his teeth as it is referring to someone close to him. "You leave her out of this". The pink male ranger said to the monster.

The rangers are curious of this new ranger is someone that he knows. "Does he know our pink ranger"? Artemis asks them as she is kicking at a SHUMD.

Kelsea nods as it is a possibility. "Maybe but we need to keep that thing away from Ryder and Carter". Kelsea said to them.

The Rangers nod as they continue in the fight.

As the battle continues on, Lina is with Carter. Carter is in pain as he looks at her. "Lina, does the others care about me more than a teammate? It is obvious that my mom does not care me even if I am a ranger". Carter asks Lina.

As the others hears this, they are stunned and shocked by it. "Of course we care about you Carter. You have been on the team since day one". Brandon said to Carter.

Ryder nods as he looks at Carter. "Yeah plus we have came together even when I joined the team". Ryder said to Carter.

Luke nods as he thinks about how close he is with Tess. "Yeah we are a second family even with how dysfunctional we are". Luke said to Carter.

Monty nods in agreement with Carter. "We accept each other no matter what". Monty said to Carter.

Artemis nods as she looks at Carter. "You, Tess, Kelsea, and me are the Freshman Ranger Quartet". Artemis said to Carter.

Tess nods as she looks at Carter. "Yeah we are apart of something bigger. It is your mom's loss of knowing a person that we all care about". Tess said to Carter.

Quentin nods in agreement with them. "Everyone is right. We do care and accept you for who you are. It is you that needs to fully accept it". Quentin said to Carter.

The male pink ranger nods in agreement with the others. 'If my sister was here, she would say the same thing as well'. The male pink ranger thought to himself.

As Carter hears the encouraging words, he thinks back to the very beginning as being rangers. He remembers when the others came to his aid when the monster attack him when he is alone. As the monster is firing its beam at the others, it lands its mark on them. They land on the ground as they are struggling to get up.

"Now I will claim my victory", the monster said to them as it is about to fire the beam at the rangers again.

Carter frowns as he struggles to get up. "No, you won't", Carter said to the monster. He is holding to his sword as he is going to fight again.

The monster turns as it looks at Carter. "What did you say loveless ranger? I dare you to say that again". The monster said to Carter.

Carter glares at the monster. "No. You. Won't. I may not be loved by my parents, but I know that my teammates love and care about me. You have harmed the ones that I care about long enough. I chose to forgive myself because I have been so blind to see that Ryder, Brandon, Luke, Melissa, Monty, Kelsea, Lina, Artemis, Tess, and Quentin care and loves me for who I am and all the things I have deep inside". Carter said out loud as he feels stronger than before.

All the sudden, a yellow Saint appears to Carter as he nods to him. "Your apology to yourself is true and genuine. You truly earned your Elemental Saint Star Piece". The Saint said to Carter as it went to him. The Star Piece is in a shape of a star.

Carter looks at the Star Piece as he has a smirk on his face. The monster frowns as it realizes that it is about to get its but kicked. "Star Sword Elemental Saint Mode", Carter said as he puts the Star Piece into his sword. He turns the dial to the Elemental Saint piece.

Morphing Sequence

Carter is in a yellow heavenly space as it has a yellow cross in the background. Plus rumbles of thunder and lighting is seen in the background as well. Carter has the yellow basic ranger suit. It has the armor from the secondary mode, and the saintly wings from the saint form on his back. The yellow bow and arrow attached to the Star Sword. Star Descendant Elemental Saint Yellow Ranger", Carter said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are stunned as they look at Carter as he is the first to get his Elemental Saint Star Piece first. "I have been wondering what our Elemental Saint form look like". Artemis said to them. The Rangers nod in agreement as they look at Carter.

The monster frowns as it takes a step back. "No, I am suppose to get the three that I desire because of having a mom issue". The monster said to them.

Carter glares at the monster as he shakes his head. "You won't be getting to them not when I am around and being loved by my teammates. Star Sword Star Saint of Thunder". Carter said to the monster. Carter draws out the star as it has the Elemental Saint of Thunder in the middle of it. As he hits the completed star with the sword, it takes off flying towards the monster. The star is sent flying as it hits the monster, there is an explosion. The Rangers shield their eyes.

As the smoke dies down, the area is clear like the monster is gone. "That's one monster I honestly don't want to see again". Carter said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they teleport back to the Oasis. The rangers also see that the male pink ranger has taken off as well. Jill sighs as she takes off as well.

Back at the Oasis, Carter has a smile on his face. The others are celebrating that Carter is first to get the Elemental Saint Star Piece first. "Hey Carter, what made you said that during the battle"? Ryder asks Carter.

Carter looks at Ryder as he shrugs to him. "I think back to the very beginning. You guys are a constant people in my life. I couldn't stand that monster hurting you guys anymore so I admitting it out loud". Carter said to them.

The teens nod as they understand that. "You are a brother to us, and don't let other people tell you that especially that woman you call a mom". Luke said to Carter. The others nod in agreement as they share a hug.

End Chapter

Yeah Carter is the first one to get Elemental Saint Star Piece. Did the Momster Monster get completely destroyed by Carter or is it alive? Plus why did the male pink ranger got angry when the momster monster talked about the female pink ranger?

Next Chapter: Forgiveness and Love Part 3: It is a Sibling Thing


	76. Chapter 75

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 75: Forgiveness and Love Part 3: It is a Sibling Thing

At the McKellen residence, Quentin is doing his homework as he is thinking about who he has to forgive and love the most. He is reading the book on Ingrid Sloane as she was the only female black ranger. As he sees the first line in the book, Quentin is stumped as he is wondering what it meant. 'Trust in the shadows, and they can show you more things than you didn't know'. Quentin thought to himself. He is curious about it as he closes his eyes. He feels the various shadows around him. He has never experienced this before as he senses shadows coming into the room.

Winston walks in the room as he has a skeptical look on his face. He looks at Quentin. "What are you doing trying to your homework with your mind to be even more perfect". Winston said to Quentin.

Quentin opens his eyes as he looks at Winston. "No just reading this book". Quentin said to Winston.

Winston looks at Quentin as he rolls his eyes. "What ever", Winston said to Quentin as he went to the kitchen and grabs some water. As he left the room, Quentin feels Winston's shadow as it has some pain in it. 'Where is the brother I use to call my friend as well'? The shadow telepathically said to Quentin as it went away.

Quentin sighs as he looks down on himself. 'I know I am the one forgiving someone but can I ask someone for that forgiveness'? Quentin thought to himself as he thinks about Winston.

That night at the Hamilton residence, Tess is tossing and turning in her sleep again. She is being plagued by the same nightmare ever since she, Rory, and Wes gotten rescued.

Luke looks at Tess as he has been camping out in her room for the time being. He sighs as he looks at his half sister. "Tess wake up", Luke said to Tess as he gently wakes her.

Tess wakes up like she just shot out from bed. She has a cold sweat on her forehead as she looks at Luke. "When is those nightmares going to end"? Tess asks Luke. She looks like she is going to cry.

Luke looks at Tess as he feels bad for her. "That monster really messed you up Tess. It is understandable that you are having them. Please talk to me about them". Luke said to Tess. It is not like Luke to be this caring toward his half sister. Plus he is not begging her to talk about it either.

Tess looks at Luke as she nods to him. "I was at that place. I was alone and running from that monster. When ever I found a door and opened it, it was that machine coming at me. I ran away from it, but that machine and that monster are catching up to me. As I got to the dead end, I get surrounded by that monster and the machine. The mechanical arms from the machines grabs me and drags me to them. The monster said that the world will know what I am what my ancestor tried to cut off from. He said that I am an Askew whether I like it or not". Tess said to Luke as she is upset and crying.

Luke frowns as he has never seen Tess so upset and crying before. "You should not listened to that monster Tess. You are the most spirited person on the team. I hate that he has taken that spirit out of you". Luke said to Tess. As Luke comforting her, Tess looks at Luke as this is the first time that they have a special brother and sister moment when they are not arguing.

Tess nods as she looks at Luke. "I hate feeling like this. I have you, Monty has Rory, but what about Wes. I mean he is far away in Middleton and probably have no one to lean on during this time". Tess said to Luke.

Luke looks at Tess as he nods to her. "I hate it too. It maybe it is the one thing we can agree on. I do know for a fact that you are not going to handle it alone because I am on your side". Luke said to Tess.

Tess looks at Luke as she has a light smile on her face. "Thanks Luke", Tess said to Luke. She lays back down in her bed.

Luke nods as he pulls the covers on her. "Your welcome, just try to relax and sleep". Luke said to Tess.

Tess nods as she closes her eyes. As she drifts off to sleep, Luke is watching over her as he is staying up all night long for him. 'I have to keep this up for her. I may not have been the best brother, but I want to do everything I can to help her'. Luke thought to himself as he continues to watch over her.

Back at the evil tower, Satanicus looks at the various monster figurines. He thinks about personal plan to target the rangers. 'Which Rangers has not gotten to by the other villains'? Satanicus thought to himself. 'Let's see here, there is the dual ranger, the yellow ranger, the blue ranger the purple ranger, white, and pink rangers. Targeting the red, gold, navy, and silver would be a bit much. Although, the white ranger's ancestor is the younger brother of the cyan ranger that failed to seal me away. Plus someone will have to bond with who ever is the Guardian of the Elemental Saint Staff. Which ever ranger it is, I will capture him or her'. Satanicus thought to himself as he has a plan in mind.

Ivano walks into the room as he spots Satanicus drawing out something on paper. "I take it you have a plan in mind against the rangers". Ivano said to Satanicus.

Satanicus looks at Ivano as he nods to him. "Yes, my plan is to lure out the Guardians of the Book of Jesse and the Guardian of the Elemental Saint Staff. Luring out the Guardian of the Book of Jesse will be easier than the Guardian of the Elemental Saint Staff". Satanicus said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at Satanicus as he nods to him. "How will it be easier"? Ivano asks Satanicus like he needs an explanation of it.

Satanicus looks at Ivano as he has an evil grin on his face. The Guardian of the Book of Jesse is with the ancestry of the Cyan Ranger. The younger sibling of the Cyan ranger is the white ranger. The descendant of the White Elemental Saint Ranger is the current white ranger". Satanicus said Ivano.

Ivano nods as it is a plan to target the white ranger and it does make sense. "Yes targeting the white ranger does make sense. What about the other Guardian"? Ivano asks Satanicus.

Satanicus has an evil grin on his face. "Which other ranger bonds with the most with the Guardian of the Elemental Saint Staff will also become a target. Once I have both of the targets, I will personally capture them. They will have their spirit taken out of them and turned to stone". Satanicus said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he loves the plan. "Do it", Ivano said to Satanicus. Satanicus nods as he grabs a monster figurine of a demon. As Ivano sprinkles the black dust on the figurine, the demon grows back to its normal size.

The demon is ready to fight as it roars at them. "I want you to fight and destroy the rangers". Ivano said to the demon monster. The demon monster nods as it heads off to do it.

The next day at Angel Grove High, Tess is heading to a class with Quentin. Quentin noticed that Tess is looking at Luke and has a solemn expression on her face. "I know that the real Tess would not have that somber expression on her face and be the life of the party". Quentin said to Tess.

Tess glances at Quentin as she nods to him. She notices that Luke is not like himself as he is very exhausted. "Your right Quentin, I am thinking about Luke. He has been staying up all night for me and taking care of me ever since the rescue. Now he is very exhausted and tired. I worry that he will collapse from it". Tess said to Quentin. She sighs to herself as she is thinking about how to forgive. The more she thinks about it, the more clear it truly is for her.

Quentin looks at Tess as he nods to her. "He does this because he cares about you. All the sudden a Cyan Elemental Saint and the black Elemental Saint appears to Tess and Quentin

"Greetings young ranger, I am Saint Patrick", Saint Patrick said to Tess. "I am Saint Margaret of Scotland". Saint Margaret said to Quentin.

Tess looks like she is caught off guard by his presence. "So are you here to guide me on who to forgive"? Tess asks Saint Patrick.

Saint Patrick nods as he looks at Tess. "Yes I am. I am the only that guided the Elemental Saint Cyan Ranger as well. I can see that you have someone already in mind to forgive". Saint Patrick said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at the Saint. "I want to forgive Luke. When I first found out about him, it felt like my dad was keeping him from me. When Luke came in to live with us, I took my arguing out on him instead of the true person of it all. Ever since I got rescued from that evil monster, Luke has been staying all up night taking care of me. He has been by my side and never argued about stuff. Now he is so exhausted and tired because of it. He is the kind of guy that follows the rules and getting the job done. It is like Luke is the innocent on all along, and I have failed to see that until now". Tess said to Saint Patrick. She looks like she is about to cry.

Saint Patrick nods as he looks at Tess. "Your choice to forgive your brother is a very good choice Tess. In order to earn your Elemental Saint Star Piece, you have to fully admit that you truly love your brother and to protect him". Saint Patrick said to Tess.

As Tess nods to Saint Patrick, Saint Margaret of Scotland looks at Quentin. "I am the one that guided the Elemental Saint Black Ranger. I can see that something is weighing on your mind". Saint Margaret said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he looks at the saint. "Yes I know I am supposed to forgive someone. Truth of the matter is that I want to ask my brother to forgive me". Quentin said to Saint Margaret of Scotland.

Tess is slightly taken back by it as she looks at Quentin. "Wait a minute what"? Tess asks Quentin as she is confused by it.

Saint Margaret of Scotland looks at Quentin like she expected this from him. "I had a feeling that you would want to do that. Why do you want to ask your brother forgiveness"? Saint Margaret asks Quentin.

Quentin looks at the Saint as he nods to her. "Ever since middle school, we have been drifting away from each other. It is like everyone will acknowledge me because of the high grades and various sports, but they don't acknowledge him at all. It is like he is nothing to them unless he excels at stuff like me. I should have fought harder for him to be acknowledged as well by people, and I miss the relationship that I had with him from long ago. I truly want to apologize to him and earn his forgiveness". Quentin said to Saint Margaret of Scotland.

Saint Margaret of Scotland looks at Quentin as she nods to him. "Your reasons to earn his forgiveness is very noble, Quentin. He should hear that from you as well. In order for you to earn your Elemental Saint Star Piece, he has to hear that at a dire situation". Saint Margaret said to Quentin.

Quentin and Tess nod to their saints as they vanish to thin air. "Well, it looks like it will be our turn today". Tess said to Quentin. Quentin nods as he looks at Tess. "Yeah I am wondering how am I going to come out to Winston. He has to hear it from me". Quentin said to Tess.

As the navy and the dual rangers head towards class, Winston did overheard the the conversation. He is stunned as he learns that Quentin wants to earn his forgiveness. 'I never realized that he wants to earn my forgiveness'. Winston thought to himself as he goes to his class.

After school, the teens are in downtown as Ryder are with them. Artemis had to go to the library for a research project. Plus Melissa went home because of her mom's worry. All the sudden, the teens see people running away in fear. They see SHUMD coming as a demon monster is also with it. "Well there goes the rest of our day". Carter said to them. He is annoyed that SHUMD are attacking them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "We have to make the best of it guys". Ryder said to them as the fight is about begin.

End Chapter

Yeah I am leaving it on a cliff hanger. Plus originally, I was planning to put Monty in to earn his Elemental Saint Star Piece with Tess and Quentin, but it gotten to be just Quentin and Tess. Will Winston forgive Quentin? Plus how will Luke react to when he learns that Tess has forgiven him?

Next Chapter: Forgiveness and Love Part 4: It is a Sibling Thing


	77. Chapter 76

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 76: Forgiveness and Love Part 4: It is a Sibling Thing

The teens are face to face with a demon monster and SHUMD. "We better morph guys". Ryder said to them. They nod in agreement as they grab their morphors out.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger demon monster glares at them. "SHUMD get them". The demon monster said to them.

The Rangers frown as they see that the SHUMD are coming. "Contact Artemis, we need her help on this". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods as he grabs his morphor. "Artemis, its Brandon. We got a monster attack". Brandon said to Artemis.

"I am on my way", Artemis said to Brandon.

The Rangers look at Brandon as they head Artemis's voice. They do not know where Artemis is coming from to help them.

At the library, Artemis sighs as she looks at a some books about Norland and the Power Rangers. "It looks like my research project will have to wait". Artemis said to herself. She quickly leaves the library. She goes behind the library as she is holding a different morphor. "Power Rangers Awaken the Beast", Artemis said to as she morphs into her other ranger form. She heads to the battle scene.

Close by, Winston is walking around as he is thinking about what he overheard. 'He want to ask for my forgiveness. I never thought he would think of me'. Winston thought to himself. He finds himself very close to where the rangers are fighting the demon monster. He looks at the dual ranger as he could not help but wonder about him.

Plus it is not long that the male pink ranger and the other silver ranger arrives to the battle as well. The demon monster frowns by the arrival of the additional rangers. As it fires its beam at the Navy ranger, the blue ranger pushes her out of the way as he got hit for her.

The navy ranger is stunned by it as she rushes to him. "Luke are you ok"? Tess asks Luke. Luke looks at his half sister as he is in a lot of pain. "I had to protect you because you have been through so much already. I don't want make things worse for you than it already is". Luke said to Tess.

Tess looks at Luke as she nods to him. "Luke, I am going to forgive you. To be honest, when I found out about you, I was angry with dad but instead I took it out on you. Ever since you came to live with us, it just made things worse. Now you are taking care of me when I need it most. I have not been the best sister. You have been the innocent one in all of this". Tess said to Luke.

Luke is shocked by this as he looks at Tess. He never thought his half sister would be forgiving him. "Tess", Luke said to Tess.

As Winston sees this as he is close by to the battle scene, the demon monster slams the dual ranger to the ground. "Any last words Rangers before I destroy the dual ranger first". The monster said to them.

The dual ranger is in pain as he is struggling to get up. He spots Winston as he has no clue that he shown up to the battle. "Winston, go to a safe place, I want to fully apologize to you. I should have tried harder to get others to acknowledge you as well. You are my brother not some stranger who looks just like me". The dual ranger said to Winston as he is showing his true genuine feelings

The demon monster grabs the dual ranger and Tess as it lifts them into the air. "They will be the first to be destroyed". The demon monster said to them.

As Winston and Luke sees this as the demon monster is about to fire its beam at Quentin and Tess at very close range, the other rangers are fearing that it could be the end for them.

"We forgive you", Luke and Winston said in unison.

Just then, a bright cyan and black light hits the monster as it temporarily blinds them, it made the monster to release Tess and Quentin. Carter and Kelsea makes the catch.

"That was a great catch", Lina said to them. "I will have to agree", Monty said to them.

Just then, the navy and black Elemental Saint Star Pieces fall as they land in Tess and Quentin's hands. They look at each other as they are ready. "Let's do this Quentin", Tess said to Quentin. Quentin nods in agreement with Tess. "I am with you", Quentin said to Tess. They put the Star Piece into their Star Sword.

"Star Sword Element Saint Mode" Tess and Quentin said in unison as they turn the dial to the newest Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

Quentin is in a black heavenly space as it has a yellow cross in the background. Plus the shadows is seen in the background as well. Quentin has the black basic ranger suit. It has the armor from the secondary mode, and the saintly wings from the saint form on his back. The black sword is attached to the Star Sword. "Star Descendant Elemental Saint Black Ranger", Quentin said as he is in his pose.

Tess is in a Cyan heavenly space as it has a cyan cross in the background. Plus the miracles is seen in the background as well. Tess has the basic Cyan ranger suit mixed with the navy on the suit. It has the armor from the secondary mode, and the saintly wings from the saint form on her back. The cyan staff is attached to the Star Sword. Star Descendant Elemental Saint Cyan Ranger", Tess said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe as they see Quentin and Tess in their Elemental Saint form. "That felt like a miracle in itself". Ryder said to them. "I agree", Lina said to them.

The demon monster frowns as it fires a beam at them. Quentin and Tess blocks it with their weapons as they are ready to fight back. As they slash at the demon monster in unison, it is like they are in unison. The demon monster takes a huge stumble on the ground.

"Star Sword Saint Star of Shadows", Quentin said as he draws a black star with the Elemental Saint of Shadow in the middle of it.

"Star Sword Saint Star of Miracles", Tess said as she draws a Cyan star with the Elemental Saint of Miracles in the middle of it.

They fire two stars in unison from their Star Swords. As it is flying, it hits the demon directly. The demon monster glares at them. "Noo", the monster said to them as its turned to black dust.

The silver ranger and the male pink ranger takes off as she knows that the monster has been destroy. "Did Artemis even showed up"? Brandon asks them.

The teens shrug as they are not sure about it. "Well that other silver ranger did show up including the male pink ranger as well". Kelsea said to Brandon. Ryder nods in agreement.

Ryder nods as he is wondering who they are. "We should head back to the Oasis". Ryder said to them. Quentin looks at Winston as he brings him with him.

Back at the Oasis, Quentin looks at Winston as they are having a private moment. "I am really sorry Winston. I should have tried harder to get you acknowledged by others. It seems that all the attention got focused on me that it pushed you away from me and that made our relationship to be distant". Quentin said to Winston.

Winston looks at Quentin as he has a faint smile on his face. "Apology accepted bro, besides you are a hero. Plus you like a certain girl on the team don't you". Winston said to Quentin. He is very observant.

Quentin blushes as he notices Kelsea. "Yeah I haven't told her how I feel about her yet. I do like her a lot. What about you and Artemis? You have been talking and hanging out with her". Quentin said to Winston.

Winston could not hide his blush for Artemis. "Yeah she is not like other girls especially those silver eyes of hers". Winston said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he looks at his brother. He looks at Kelsea and Artemis as they are having a girl talk. "Yeah they are not like other girls". Quentin said to Winston as their relationship is starting to improve.

End Chapter

Yeah Quentin and Winston gotten a special moment. It needed to happen really. Plus when the Rangers find out the identities of the silver and the male pink rangers?

Next Chapter: Love and Forgiveness Part 5: True Love Forgiveness


	78. Chapter 77

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 77: Forgiveness and Love Part 5: A True Love Forgiveness

At the McFarland house, it is the middle of the night as Monty is going to the kitchen to get some water. As he walks into the kitchen, Monty spots Rory as he is getting some herbal tea. "You don't usually drink herbal tea". Monty said to Rory.

Rory is a bit startled as he turns to Monty. "Hey Monty, I did not know that you are awake". Rory said to Monty. He has a solemn look on his face.

Monty nods as he looks at Rory. "Yeah I can't stop thinking about Melissa and her ordeal when she was a kid. At the same time, she, you, Tess, and Wes have been through some sort of dark place". Monty said to Rory.

Rory is stunned as he did not know about it. "Man I never realized that she has been through a tough ordeal. Yet she knows what we are dealing with right now". Rory said to Monty.

Monty nods as he looks at Rory. "Yeah I hate that her mom wants her at home after school until that psycho evil uncle of hers gets recaptured by the cops. I mean she is one of us, and her mom is holding her back from saving the world with us. Plus I have never made fun of Melissa about her ordeal or do the pity routine on her". Monty said to Rory.

Rory looks at he realizes Monty has true feelings for Melissa. "You know Monty, you did not do anything to win her over with wild flirting like I did. I mean you did not use the Irish accent to pick her up. I should have admit that you and Melissa are meant to be, and I have to find a girl of my own. You won Melissa by being your true self. I guess I was being a show off to her and that led her to be turned off from me. It is probably time for me to be more like my true self. I do apologize to you about all of that. Perhaps you should talk to Melissa's mom about it. Goodnight Mont". Rory said to Monty. He leaves the kitchen as he goes up to his room.

Monty is stunned by what his brother told him. He is almost speechless as he hears his brother apologizing to him in a genuinely manner. He goes to bed for the night as he thinks about how to talk to Melissa's mom.

Over at Lina's house, Lina is awake as she couldn't help but wonder about who to forgive. She looks at the ceiling as she has some choices in mind, but she is not sure which one is the right choice to make. "Why is it so hard to chose a person to forgive"? Lina said to herself. She does think about Ryder as she does have feelings for him.

Ever since Lina saw Ryder for the first time, she is drawn to the mysterious leader. She sighs as she is wondering how Ryder does it all. 'From being abused in his childhood and living in a treehouse until it got destroyed by Abby when she was evil. Ryder does not take life for granted like we do'. Lina thought to herself as she has a full mind to forgive herself.

Back at the Evil Tower, Satanicus looks at the monster figurines as Xolicernic walk towards him. "So who is this evil being that you know that can help me to get rid of my human being side permanently"? Xolicernic said to Satanicus.

Satanicus looks at Xolicernic as he nods to him. "His name is Judariot. I have a feeling that he is still alive in the past. Those Elemental Saint Rangers did not destroy him like they thought. When do you plan to do this"? Satanicus asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Satanicus as he nods to him. "Sooner rather than later. Plus it seems that there are two more ranger teams active along with those Lore Keepers. It will be extremely crucial that I stay out of sight and very low profile for this mission. Plus it seems that there are two people that I have to lay my mark on". Xolicernic said to Satanicus. He has gotten a glimpse of two individuals as it has made his blood boil.

Satanicus nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "You must have spotted something in the past that you can't stand". Satanicus said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Satanicus as it is obvious. "Oh yes, it seems that another female red ranger is leading a team, and plus a male is leading another team. However the boy looks very familiar like I have seen someone very close to him". Xolicernic said to Satanicus.

Satanicus looks at Xolicernic as he selects a demon monster figurine. Ivano went into the room as he sees the demon monster. He sprinkles the black dust on it. As the dust is on the demon monster figurine, it is growing to a monster size. The demon monster is ready to fight as it hisses at them.

"I want you to attack and destroy the rangers". Satanicus said to the demon monster. The demon monster nods as it leaves the Evil Tower.

That Saturday morning, Melissa is going to the orphanage for her volunteer hours. Cate looks at Melissa as she can see that her daughter is unhappy with being stuck with being at home while the others are fighting monsters. "Honey, you can be with your friends once he is recaptured. Plus your father is on the hunt to recapture him". Cate said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at her mom like she does not believe her. She knows who the he is Cate referring to. "Well mom, there is a national man hunt for him. He could be dead for all I care. Plus I hope Dad does recapture him so he can be called the family hero". Melissa said to Cate as she leave the house for the orphanage. She is still mad at her mom.

Cate sighs as Owen looks at his mom. "Mom, will things ever work out with you and Melissa"? Owen asks Cate. He is worried about Melissa being cooped up inside for too long.

Cate sighs as she looks at Owen. She notices that Owen has been out longer than usual like he normally does. "She just has to understand why I am doing this. Why have you been out longer than usual? It is like you are following your sister's path". Cate said to Owen.

Owen looks at his mom as he can not explain to her. "I have been doing other things. I am not ready to reveal it just yet". Owen said to Cate.

Cate looks at Owen as she seems to buy it. She hears the doorbell ringing as it is a bit odd. "Are you expecting anyone"? Cate asks Owen.

Owen shakes his head to Cate. "No mom, I always tell you if I have a friend coming over". Owen said to Cate.

Cate went to the door as she sees Monty. "You must be Monty. Melissa is not here at the moment". Cate said to Monty.

Monty looks at Cate as she is the principal at their school. "I actually came here to see and talk to you, Mrs. Collins". Monty said as he wants to talk to her.

Cate is surprised to see that Monty is here to see her. "Oh this is a surprise. Please come on in", Cate said to Monty. Monty nods as he went in the home. He notices the shoes by the door.

As Cate sees Monty putting off his shoes, she nods looks at him. "I take it that you take off your shoes at your house". Cate said Monty.

Monty nods as he looks at Cate. "Yes ma'am, it is my mom's rule as well at my house". Monty said as they make it over to the living room. The two makes their way to the living room.

Cate looks at Monty as she looks at him. "It is a good rule to have. What do you want to talk to me about"? Cate asks Monty.

Monty nods as he looks at Cate. "Mrs. Collins, I do like your daughter Melissa very much. She is spirited, kind hearted, and very beautiful. When she told me about her terrible ordeal when she was a kid, I have not treated her any differently from my other friends. I never gave her the pity parade, and Melissa would have my head if I did that. I don't understand why you are seeing her differently and putting her down to be more normal than I do. I want to understand it and forgive you for it". Monty said to Cate.

Cate is surprised as she looks at Monty. All the points he has made about Melissa is spot on. "I just want my family to be fully normal and out from the family ranger stories". Cate said to Monty. She sighs as she is holding this from both Melissa and Owen.

Monty looks at Cate as he is confused by it. "Family ranger stories and fully normal", Monty said to Cate like he needs to be filled in.

Cate looks at Monty as she explains it to him. "You see when I was growing up, I have heard of stories about Adrienne Rodriquez. She was an Elemental Saint Power Ranger and a family hero. She and her team fought against evil. I gotten annoyed with hearing it all that I decided to fall in love with a man who did not have a Power Ranger in the family. When my parents and siblings found out about my kids coming into the world, I told them right out that my kids will not hear any of it. I pretty much cut off all contact with my family. What I did not know that my husband's family had a family member that had committed horrible crimes in the past. Donovan wanted nothing to do with learning about that relative, but his brother did". Cate said to Monty.

"You mean Dr. Stanley Collins", Monty said to Cate. He learned about him from Melissa.

Cate nods as she looks at Monty. "Yes the relatives name is Harold Simmons. Stanley learned everything about him. Of course, Stanley eventually found out about my family ancestry DNA being connected to Adrienne. I tried to deny it from him, but he called out on my lie and told me that Melissa had the ranger gene while Owen didn't". Cate said to Monty.

Monty looks at Cate as he shakes his head to her. "You shouldn't blame Melissa for being connected to a past ranger via DNA. It is something that is out of her control. Plus you should not be ashamed of your family ancestry of where your family comes from". Monty said to Cate.

Cate looks at Monty as she sighs to him. "Your right I never thought a student would teach me something today. I will consider it and letting Melissa to be out with you and her friends". Cate said to Monty. Monty nods as he leaves the house.

What Cate does not realize that Owen overheard the entire conversation. 'Adrienne Rodriquez, that name is very familiar'. Owen thought to himself as he heads out as well.

At an orphanage, Melissa is doing volunteer work. As she notices the other kids playing, she notices a 10 year old girl drawing a picture. She is small and lean with long dark brown almost black hair and almond shaped hazel eyes. She has on skinny blue jeans tucked into dark brown ankle boots with a white long sleeve babydoll top and a brown scarf wrapped around her neck.

Melissa went towards her her as she takes a seat next to her. She notice the picture is a bunch of saints and angelic people. "That's a nice drawing", Melissa said to the girl.

The girl looks at Melissa as she is a bit shy. "Thanks", the girl said to Melissa. She gets back to her drawing. She is adding the wings like it is an important detail to them.

Melissa looks closer at the drawing like something about it hits her. "My name is Melissa. Can you tell me about the people in your drawing? Plus what's your name"? Melissa asks the girl.

The girl looks at Melissa as she nods to them. "My name Kyrie Young. They are my guardian saint angels. They watch over me and protect me from bad people". The girl said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at the pink one in particular as she remembers her from that day. "Yeah they do protect others from bad people". Melissa said to the girl. She notices the staff in their hands in the drawing. "What's that they are holding"? Melissa asks the girl named Kyrie.

Kyrie looks at Melissa as she nods to her. "It is the special staff that sends the bad guys away". Kyrie said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at the picture as she notices something about Kyrie. 'Could she be the Guardian of the Elemental Saint Staff? Plus it can't be a coincidence that the very spirits that showed up for me are the same ones in her drawing. "How old are you"? Melissa asks Kyrie.

Kyrie looks at Melissa as she notices something about her. "I am almost 10 years old. Right now, I am 9 years old". Kyrie said to Melissa.

Just as Melissa thinks about it, the news is on with word of a monster attack in downtown Angel Grove. She sighs as the others are probably out to deal with the monster. 'I hope that the others are dealing with it'.

Downtown Angel Grove, the teens see the newest demon monster attacking the town along with SHUMD. Plus Artemis is with them as the battle is about to get started.

End Chapter

Yeah things are going to be crazy in the next couple of chapters. Plus this story is going to take a longer than a year to get it completed. Is Kyrie the one of the two guardians that the teens are looking for? Plus what is Xolicernic's newest plan and why it involves the past?

Next Chapter: Forgiveness and Love Part 6: A True Love Forgiveness


	79. Chapter 78

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWERS RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: I forgot to mention that the creator of Kyrie Young is HiltsCilt. Now on with the chapter

Chapter 78: Forgiveness and Love Part 6: A True Love Forgiveness

In downtown Angel Grove, the teens are face to face with a monster as it making a rampage on the town and the citizens. They grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The monster glares at them as it is ready to fight them. "SHUMD get them", the monster said to the foot soldiers. The SHUMD charges at them as the fight is getting started.

Lina frowns as she glares at the monster. She is holding her Star Sword. The monster is making a huge mess of things all over town. 'You decision to forgive yourself because of taking things for granted in life is a noble decision. You must express your apology when it is needed to earn your Elemental Saint Star Piece'. The voice of Saint Rita of Casita said to Lina telepathically.

Lina nods as she looks at Ryder. 'That must be the Elemental Saint to guide me. Except the saint communicated with me telepathically'. Lina thought to herself as she is putting up the fight against the monster.

The monster frowns as it sees the purple ranger fighting back. As it dodges her, it is eyeing the green ranger and red rangers more. It charges in towards them Lina frowns as she turns to him. "Monty, Ryder watch out", Lina said to Monty and Ryder.

Just as Monty and Ryder hears Lina's voice, they gets hit very hard by the monster. "Monty, Ryder", the rangers said to him. They lands really hard on the ground.

The Rangers are stunned as Monty got hit very hard. Ryder frowns as this battle is getting hard. "You will regret that". Brandon and Luke said to the monster.

The monster looks at them as it is really going at them. "Let's see you try rangers". The monster said to them.

As the rangers are fighting the monster, Monty and Ryder out cold as Artemis and Carter are protecting him. In his mind, Monty is getting up as he is confused about it. "Hello", Monty said out there as his head is pounding.

"I have seen that you made the apology to someone already. What I see in you is that you took action before I could guide you on it. I am said Saint Kateri Twaketri". Kateri said to Monty.

Monty nods as he looks at the saint. "I had to went to her and made my case about Melissa. I learned things that made sense in their family. Her mom wanted to shield her kids from the ranger stories, but it is that crazy uncle that brought it back up and harming Melissa in cruel ways that no one should ever do". Monty said to the Saint.

The Saint nods as she looks at Monty. "Your choice on who to forgive is admirable and noble. In order for you to earn your Elemental Saint Star Piece is for you to admit your feelings to her". Saint Kateri said to Monty as she vanishes.

End Mind Scape

Monty and Ryder coming around as he sees Artemis and Carter protecting them. "Monty", a female pink ranger said to them.

The rangers are stunned and surprised to see Melissa in her ranger form. "Melissa", the rangers said as they see her.

The monster is stunned as it looks at the pink female ranger. It fires a beam at her. Melissa deflects it with ease with her Star Sword as she went towards Monty.

Monty looks at Melissa as he is glad to see her. "Melissa, your here I am very surprised". Monty said to Melissa.

Melissa nods to Monty as Lina went towards Ryder. "You bet I am. I have a lot to tell you but it will have to wait after this monster's butt gets kicked". Melissa said to Monty.

Monty smiles as he looks at Melissa. "I do care about you a lot Melissa. I have fallen in love with you. I even forgiven your mom for things as well". Monty said to Melissa. Melissa smiles at Monty as she gives him a hand up.

Lina looks at Ryder as she gives him a a hand. "Ryder, I do not know how you do it. Living on your own and surviving in the elements. You obviously don't take life for granted like the rest of us. I want to forgive myself because I want to learn not taking life for granted. I do care about you a lot Ryder". Lina said to Ryder.

Ryder is stunned as he is learning that Lina has feelings for him. Plus he also learns that Lina wants to learn to never to take life for granted. "Lina", Ryder said to Lina.

The monster is fed up by the sentiment feelings. "I had enough of these mushy feelings. I will destroy you all". The monster said to them.

As it is firing the beam at them, a green and purple light shines down like it is creating a shield to protect them. Monty and Lina receives their Elemental Saint Star Piece. They put the star piece into their Star Sword.

"Star Sword Elemental Saint Mode", Monty and Lina said out loud as they morph into into Elemental Saint Mode.

Morphing Sequence

Monty is in a green heavenly space as it has a green cross in the background. Plus the nature and wood is seen in the background as well. Quentin has the green basic ranger suit. It has the armor from the secondary mode, and the saintly wings from the saint form on his back. The bow and arrow sword is attached to the Star Sword. "Star Descendant Elemental Saint Green Ranger", Monty said as he is in his pose.

Lina is in a purple heavenly space as it has a purple cross in the background. Plus the mind is seen in the background as well. Lina has the basic purple ranger suit. It has the armor from the secondary mode, and the saintly wings from the saint form on her back. The purple staff is attached to the Star Sword. Star Descendant Elemental Saint Purple Ranger", Lina said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe as they look at Lina and Monty. They earned their Elemental Saint Star Piece. "Talk about a true love way to earn it". Tess said to them.

The monster looks at them like it has went too far. "What how can this be"? The monster yells at them like it is throwing a temper tantrum at them.

Lina and Monty glare at the monster. "It is our true love that we have for the ones we care about deeply". Lina and Monty said in unison.

"Star Sword Star Mind", Lina said out loud as she draws out a purple star with the Elemental Saint of Mind in the middle of it.

"Star Sword Star Wood", Monty said out loud as he draws out a green star with the Elemental Saint of Wood in the middle of it.

The monster looks at them like it takes a few steps back. "No, I won't allow this". The monster said to them.

Lina and Monty glare at the monster. "You have caused harm to others including people we care about. Fire", Lina and Monty said in unison as they fire the stars that they made at the monster.

As the two stars are released, the green and purple stars are flying at it hits the monster directly. The monster is turned to black dust as it is destroyed.

The teens look at each other as the monster is destroyed. Plus they noticed that the male pink ranger did not show but Melissa did. "Lets head back to the Oasis. I have a lot to tell you guys". Melissa said to them. The teens nod as they have want to know more.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are sitting around the tree. Melissa looks at them. "I was at the orphanage doing volunteer work. My mom came by to see me, and she explain herself to me. It turns out that she was trying to protect Owen and me from the ranger stories of my ancestor. She wanted to raise a normal family. That went out from the window because of my uncle. He basically found out about my family ancestor. It basically fueled his plan to harm me in the worst way possible. She told me that I can be out with my friends as long I call to let her know if I am going to home late". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at Melissa as they have her back. "This is great. It is like we have the entire team back together". Artemis said to them. The teens share a group hug as their mentors are watching.

End Chapter

Yeah Melissa came back and helped in the battle. This will be a turning point into this arc. Whose turn it will be next to forgive someone?

Next Chapter: Forgiveness and Love Part 7: Sins of Three Parents


	80. Chapter 79

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 79: Forgiveness and Love Part 7: Sins of Three Parents

That evening at the Hamilton Residence, Luke and Tess are doing chores. Jimmy walks in the home as sees the two of them getting along. He smiles lightly as he wondering when it happened. "It is nice to see the two of you getting along". Jimmy said to his two kids.

Luke looks at his father as he frowns. Tess notices this as she looks at him. "Luke", Tess said to Luke. Luke looks at Tess as he refuses to speak to his father. He leaves the room as he cannot be around him.

Tess looks at Jimmy as she wants to know. "Why does Luke does not like you very much"? Tess asks Jimmy.

Jimmy sighs as he looks at Tess. "It is a complicated issue Tess". Jimmy said to Tess. He is wondering how to make things right with Luke especially when he has news of his own that could change everything. He is holding some papers as well

Tess looks at him as she wants to know. "What kind of complicated issues, and what's going on"? Tess asks Jimmy. She does not know what is going on.

Jimmy looks at Tess as he has to tell her and Luke something very important. "I will tell you and Luke at dinner. Tess nods as she leaves the room to wash up and checking up on Luke.

Tammy walks in the room as she notices the changes in Jimmy. She recently went to the doctor's office with him. "You have to tell them Jimmy. Things will be complicated for the next few months". Tammy said to Jimmy.

Jimmy nods as he looks at Tammy. "I know", Jimmy said to Tammy as he is wondering how this will effect Luke and Tess.

At dinner, Jimmy looks at Tess and Luke as Tammy nods to them. "Tess, Luke, I have something to tell you both. Lately, I have been feeling under the weather. I just visited my doctor and he suggested to get a biopsy done on my prostate. When the results came back, it showed signs of cancer in my prostate". Jimmy said to them.

Tess and Luke are stunned by it as they look at Jimmy. "W-what", Tess said to Jimmy as she never thought it would be cancer. Luke is shocked by it as he is speechless. Tess is starting to cry as she leaves the dinning room. "Tess", Tammy said to Tess.

Luke looks at Tammy as he gets up to as he is holding back the tears. "I will check on her". Luke said to Tammy. He leaves the room to be with Tess.

In Tess's room, Tess is crying as the news is hitting her hard. Luke knocks on her door. "Tess", Luke said to Tess.

"Go away Luke", Tess said to Luke as she does not want to hear it.

Luke shakes his head as he sits in her chair. "I am not going anywhere, Tess. It hurts me like it is hurting you sis". Luke said to Tess.

Tess got up as she looks at Luke as tears are profusely falling. "Why did it have to happen to dad though"? Tess asks Luke.

Luke looks at Tess as he does not know. "I don't know Tess. This changes everything for us. I never realized that he is this sick". Luke said to Tess.

Tess looks at Luke as she could be losing her father at a young age. "Yeah but it is going to be hard on us though". Tess said to Luke. Luke nods as he realizes that time might be running out with Jimmy to fix their relationship.

Over at the Collins household, Cate looks at Melissa and Owen as she prepares herself to tell them everything. "I owe the both of you every thing about my side of the family. I was hoping I would never to tell either of you this, but I was wrong and realized that you both have the right to know". Cate said to them.

Owen looks at Cate as he is wondering about it. "Does this have to do with Uncle Stanley and what happened to Melissa when we were kids"? Owen asks Cate. He wants to know about it.

Cate nods as she looks at Owen and Melissa. "Yes it does son. When I was growing up, I have heard about the Power Rangers and their legacies that protected the world. Most of the stories I have heard was Adrienne Rodriquez. She was the Pink Elemental Saint Ranger that protected the city of Riverdale. As time went on, I have been told that I may have children that becomes Rangers when the time came to be needed. I did not believe that it would happen. I basically set out a goal to have a normal family and life style. One of those things to make my plan work was to fall in love with someone who did not have the ranger ancestry in their tree. That is when I met your father and gotten married to him. When you and Melissa came to the world, my family wanted to tell you guys all about it. I pretty much put a stop to it and told them that if they wanted to come over they could not tell you a thing about it. Otherwise, I cut them out from your I did not realize is that your father's family tree had someone who committed crimes against the rangers, and these rangers ultimately defeated this villain. That villain's name is Harold Simmons. Your father wanted nothing to do with learning about Harold Simmons, but it is your uncle that did learn about him. When he got some research done behind our backs, he said that you had the ranger gene while Owen didn't. Your father and I banned your uncle from ever coming to the house for a visit. That is when he resorted to kidnapping you, Melissa. For so long, I tried to hide the ranger ancestry and heritage from the both of you for my desires to have a normal family and to protect you two. I hope that you can both forgive me". Cate said to them.

Owen and Melissa looks at Cate as they look at each other. "You should have told us when we were old enough to understand mom. Plus I have always wondered why we never visit anyone from your side of the family. It was always Uncle Stanley. I never knew if I have cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents around that wants to spend time with us". Melissa said to Cate.

Owen nods as she agrees with Melissa. "Yeah it should have been our decision to know about it. It is like we were hiding a part of who we are and where we came from, mom". Owen said to Cate.

Cate looks at them as she nods to them. "I do realize that now. I hope that the both of you can forgive me". Cate said to them.

Owen and Melissa look at each other as they look at Cate. "I understand why you did it. Plus I could never forgive Uncle Stanley for what he did to Melissa. He stopped being my uncle the minute he took Melissa". Owen said to Cate.

Melissa looks at Cate as she nods in agreement with Owen. "I will need some time to process it. You are genuinely came to us and explain yourself as well. Like Owen said, Uncle Stanley stopped being my uncle from the moment he took me into that room at that creepy place". Melissa said to Cate.

Cate nods as she listens to her kids. "I understand". Cate said to them. She looks at them. Owen and Melissa leaves the room to think. Cate sighs as she came clean to them.

In town, Ryder is walking around as he is taking in the sights of the night. He sighs as he is thinking about his biological mother and the turmoil that comes with her.

All the sudden he bumps into a woman as things are falling down to the ground. "Watch where you are going". A cruel and mean woman said to Ryder as she is glaring at him.

Ryder gets up as he looks at the woman. "I am sorry. It won't happen again". Ryder said to the woman. He is not sure what the woman will do next.

The woman glares at Ryder as she is furious with him. "You bet it won't happen again boy". The woman said to Ryder like she is about to strike him.

Just as the hit is about to come, it gets blocked as someone grabs the woman's wrist. "Leave him alone, he said that he is sorry. Hitting him would not make any sense". Jill said to the woman.

Ryder is stunned as he sees Jill defending him against the woman. He looks Jill as it is someone that came through for him. 'She came for me. I can't believe it'. Ryder thought to himself.

The woman glares at Jill as she turns to her. "The boy deserves to be punished for bumping into me. Why are you defending this waste of space"? The woman asks Jill.

Jill glares at the woman as it has hit a nerve. "I am defending him because I love him like a true mother. I see his biological father in him, and I see me in him as well because he is my biological son". Jill said to the woman.

Ryder is shocked as his eyes are bright orange as she is telling the truth. The woman scoffs as she looks at Jill. She walks away from the scene. Jill turns to Ryder as she gives him a hand. "Let me give you a hand". Jill said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at his biological mother for the first time face to face after being freed from the evil spirit's control. "You admitted to me that you are my biological mother". Ryder said to Jill.

Jill nods as she looks at Ryder. "Yes I must imagine that you have a lot of questions to ask me". Jill said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Jill. "Yes I do Jill. It may have to wait until the morning since it is getting late". Ryder said to Jill. He is going to the Oasis to sleep.

Jill looks at Ryder as she has a question. "Do you have anywhere to go"? Jill asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Jill as he is planning to go to the Oasis, and he can't tell her about it or being a ranger. The hidden truth is that he does not have a place to live. "I have been staying with a friend actually other than that no". Ryder said to Jill.

Jill looks at Ryder as she deeply surprised by it. "Can I get you some coffee and talk"? Jill asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Jill. "Sure", Ryder said to Jill. He gets into her car and drives to a local diner

At the diner, Jill looks at her biological son. "What can you tell me about your life"? Jill asks Ryder. She wants to know about him.

Ryder looks at Jill as he explains it to her. "I was adopted by the Jenkins when I was a baby. I remember my dad being loving towards me. My mom was not a good mom towards me. She did not show any affection towards me. I was four years old when my dad left. I was left with her. She started to abuse me and often times locked me up in the basement. When I turned 6 years old, I was rescued out of there by a police man named Elliot. My mom got arrested on drug charges and when they saw me and my condition, they added child abuse and child cruelty charges. After that, I was moved around in foster homes. At school, I never fit in with anyone especially with my eyes. I dropped out from school when I was 15 and left the foster home. Since then, I lived in a treehouse in the woods. During the day I laid low and at night, I pretty much watched over the city. The treehouse that I lived in got destroyed. Since then I have been staying with friends I made a while back". Ryder said to Jill as he told her about his life. His eyes are bright orange as it is telling the truth.

Jill looks at Ryder as she feels awful and guilty. "I have to tell you Ryder. I did not put my life back together about 13 years ago. I was pretty much on my own. When I fell in love with my husband, I started to contact with my family again. They are still angry with me that I left you at the hospital when I was 16 years old. I was more of a rebellious teen, and I did not have much respect for the family origins. You can say I am the black sheep of the family. My grandmother Avalon said that I was wayward and misguided in the world. I never saw her again after I abandoned you. I did learn that she did pass away a while back. From time to time now, I feel something from her telling me to find you. Now that I did, it is like we are meant to be as a family and cleansing the sins of my past. I do hope you can forgive me some day. It is especially true when that evil spirit took control of me. I was not myself at all. When the Rangers freed me, it was the first time I felt my grandmother Avalon telling me to find you". Jill said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Jill as she is telling the truth. "I do believe it is time to put our past behind us Jill. It will take me awhile to call you mom. I never had the best track record of them". Ryder said to Jill. Jill nods as she looks Ryder.

As they left the diner, they went to Jill's home. Ryder looks around as he noticed the homey feel to it. "Mommy you are home". A six year old girl said to Jill. The man pops out from the kitchen as he looks at Ryder. "Is that your first born biological son"? Her husband asks Jill.

Jill nods as she looks at them. "Yes this is my son Ryder. Ryder that's Danielle my daughter and my husband Leo". Jill said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "It is nice to meet you". Ryder said to them. He looks at them for the first time like his secret quest to find his biological family is complete.

Back at the Evil Tower, Ivano looks at the Momster Monster. "I want you to go back out there and destroy the rangers". Ivano said to the Momster Monster.

The Momster Monster nods to Ivano as it has gotten a few upgrades. It has masculine facial features and an additional head. It has gotten even stronger due to Dr. Quintox's upgrades. "It will be my pleasure master". Momster Monster said to Ivano as it leaves the Evil Tower.

The next morning, Luke is up watching the sun rise. He is dealing with the fact that Jimmy has cancer. 'I just don't know who to forgive. I can't forgive my father'. Luke thought to himself as he is struggling with it.

All the sudden, a blue saint appears to Luke as the female looks at him. "Hello Luke I am Saint Cecilia. I once guided Johan to forgive the nuns at the orphanage. I can tell that there is one person that you can not forgive". Saint Cecilia said to Luke.

Luke sighs as the saintly figure has nailed it in the head. "Yeah my father, all he ever did was to leave me behind. He chose being with other people than my mom and me. Now he has cancer and it is too much". Luke said to Saint Cecilia. He is about to cry as it is not normal for the stern and serious young man.

Saint Cecilia looks at Luke as she nods to him. "Your father has committed sins that has hurt you deeply. At the same time, you are still holding that anger towards him that you have release". Saint Cecilia said to Luke.

Luke looks at the saint as he shrugs to her. "How am I supposed to release my anger"? Luke asks Saint Cecilia. He is confused by it as he couldn't understand.

Saint Cecilia looks at Luke as she nods to him. "Luke, did you have a time in your life when you were happy to be around him"? Saint Cecilia asks Luke.

Luke is a bit confused as he looks at her. "When I was really little, I was about three years old. He came into my life and spent time with me. I liked having him around. He took me to a baseball game and the zoo. We actually spent time together. However when my mom found out that he is actually married and has another child, he got kicked out. I remember because he was going to take me to the water park on that very day". Luke said to Saint Cecilia as he remembers those good memories of him.

Flashback

Luke is getting a bag ready to go to the water park. He is dressed and ready to go. He has on a tee shirt, swim trunks, and sandals. He leaves his room as he sees his parents arguing.

"Who is Tammy"? Evanora asks Jimmy. She is a furious woman as she glares at Jimmy.

Jimmy looks at Evanora as he realizes that he can't hide it. "She is my wife and I have another child with her". Jimmy said to Evanora.

Evanora glares at Jimmy as she felt sick. "What, she is your wife and have another child with her. I though you want to be with me and Luke. To my surprise, you have another family". Evanora to Jimmy.

Jimmy looks at Evanora as he looks at Luke. "Daddy", Luke said to Jimmy like he is about to cry.

Evanora is stunned as she looks at Luke. She turns back to Jimmy. "See what you have done. You have disappointed your son. Get out". Evanora said to Jimmy.

Jimmy looks at them as he notices the frown on Luke's face. "I am sorry buddy". Jimmy said to Luke as he leaves them.

End Flashback

Saint Cecilia looks at Luke as she learns the full story. "What you saw back then is heartbreaking for a young kid like you were. Your mom did kick him out for deceiving her. You and your father have to revisit it. In order for you to earn your Elemental Saint Star Piece, you have to protect your father even though you are still angry at him". Saint Cecilia said to Luke as she vanishes.

Luke sighs as he is not sure about it. "Why is this never easy"? Luke said to himself as he has no idea that a monster will be attacking in a few short hours.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the chapter that Momster Monster will be returning to fight against the rangers. Will Luke find it in him to protect Jimmy for the monster?

Forgiveness and Love Part 8: Sins of Three Parents


	81. Chapter 80

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 80: Forgiveness and Love Part 8: Sins of Three Parents

That morning at the Hamilton residence, Luke is in the living room as he is looking at a photo album of his early childhood when Jimmy was in his life. He is thinking about what Saint Cecilia told him.

Jimmy walks into the room as he notices Luke is up. "Morning Luke, I did not expect you to be up this early". Jimmy said to Luke. He looks at him as he is looking at the book.

Jimmy looks at the photos of them back in the day. "We did have a lot of good memories back then". Jimmy said to Luke.

Luke looks at his dad as it is building up in him. It is like the pressure of not speaking to him is getting very high like it is going to burst.

Jimmy looks at a family photo of him, Evanora, and Luke. "Your mother looked very beautiful here". Jimmy said to Luke.

"Why did you leave her and me back then? Did you even care about her and me or the consequences of your actions? Did you even love her"? Luke asks Jimmy as he could not take it anymore.

Jimmy looks at Luke as he knew those questions were coming. "I had to leave because your mother told me to go back to Tammy and Tess. I was having problems with my marriage with Tammy back then, and I wanted to reconnect with you and your mother. To answer your others questions, I did care about her and you. I did have to the consequences. I did loved her but she was heartbroken about the discovery about Tammy and baby Tess". Jimmy said to Luke.

Luke looks at Jimmy as he is listening to him. "I was right there in the room when you guys had that fight. I was ready to spend the day with you at that water park. I was not ready to see you leave my mom and me". Luke said to Jimmy.

Jimmy looks at Luke as he nods to him. "I am far from being the perfect dad. I have made my mistakes my lifetime. I am going to need Tammy, Tess, and you while I am getting treatment. I want to fix our relationship before I pass away. It may not be the same relationship when you were little. I want to make things right". Jimmy said to Luke.

Luke looks at Jimmy as Tess is giving the signal that there is trouble. "I will have to think about it". Luke said to Jimmy as he heads out with Tess.

Jimmy sighs as he gotten spoken words from Luke in a very long time. Tammy walks in the room. "I take it you tried to talk to Luke". Tammy said to Jimmy.

Jimmy looks at Tammy as he nods to her. "Yeah he actually talked to me". Jimmy said to Tammy as it is not a good talk.

Tammy nods as she looks at him. "It has to start from somewhere". Tammy said to Jimmy.

Jimmy nods as he looks at Tammy. "Yes I know". Jimmy said to Tammy. He has a full mind to wonder where Tess and Luke went off too. He leaves the house to see if he can find them.

At the park, the teens are shocked to see the Momster Monster being back. "What is that thing doing back here"? Tess asks them.

Lina nods as she looks at them. "I thought Carter destroyed it". Lina said to them. She remembers that fight.

Carter is annoyed as he looks at it. "Apparently that monster does not know when to quit". Carter said to them. He remembers that fight as well.

The monster laughs at them as SHUMD also appears. "I have gotten a lot more upgrades from before". Momster Monster said to them.

The teens frown as they grab their morphors out. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The Momster Monster looks at them as the battle is going to get started. "SHUMD get them". The Momster Monster said to the SHUMD. The SHUMD nods as they charge in towards the rangers.

Close by Jimmy, Jill, and Cate are walking around as they are thinking about the conversations that they had with their child. As they hear screams from other people, they are noticing that they are running away from something.

"Is this when those Power Rangers are battling an evil monster or something"? Jimmy asks them. He looks at the other civilians running away in fear.

Jill nods as she looks at them. "Yes it is. I have seen them fight against evil before". Jill said to them.

Cate is surprised by this as she looks at Jill. "Did you risk yourself in it? It is a risky thing to do". Cate asks Jill.

Jill looks at Cate as she shrugs to her. "Not really, they saved me. I do want to know who they are and give them my gratitude. At the same time, their identities are hidden to protect us". Jill said to Cate.

Cate looks at Jill as she nods to her. They notice that the monster is pummeling them hard as she felt sick. Plus the male pink ranger is joining them in the fight. "I do not know how much longer they can keep this up even with that second pink ranger with them". Cate said to them.

Jimmy nods as he looks at Cate. "I agree plus if that is my son out there fighting that thing and loses, I will never forgive myself for hurting him". Jimmy said to them.

As the three parents nod to each other, they got closer and closer to the ranger battle. Jill frowns as the monster slams its weight around on the red ranger. Jimmy notices the blue and navy rangers working together as they are trying to help the red ranger. However they get knocked down. Cate sees the two pink Rangers as they are helping the blue and navy rangers up as they dodge the monster's blow on them.

As they spot a rock on the ground, they pick it up as they throw it at the Momster Monster. The rangers are getting exhausted as this monster is very tough. "Man this monster is stronger than the last time it was here". Quentin said to them.

"Yeah but it did not have that extra male head and the masculine features from before". Artemis said to them.

Tess looks at Artemis as she can agree to that. "So it is called a parenster monster now". Tess said to them as she gives it a different name.

The Rangers nod as they are laughing at the name. "I can see how that would fit". Brandon said to them.

Just as the monster is coming at the rangers again, three rocks are hitting the monster. The monster frowns as it got hit. "What who dares to get in my way"? The monster yells at the Rangers. As it is about to hit them again, Cate, Jimmy, and Jill comes out from hiding. "We did fugly". Jimmy said to the monster. "You give us parents a bad name". Cate said to the monster. "If you want to get to them, you have to go through us". Jill said to them.

The monster frowns as it looks at the three parents. "You will regret coming to their aid". The Momster Monster said to them. As it is beginning to chase them, Ryder, Luke, Melissa, and the male pink ranger are stunned to see them jumping into action.

"What are they doing, they could get themselves killed"? Carter asks them.

Monty nods in agreement as he looks at Melissa. "Yeah plus that is your mom that's doing this". Monty said to Melissa. The male pink ranger nods as he realizes that Monty is is the one that came to his house the other day.

Tess looks at Luke as he is deeply surprised by it. "Luke you know what needs to be done to protect dad". Tess said to Luke.

Lina looks at Ryder as she nods to him. "She needs you Ryder". Lina said to Ryder. She has that knowing look on her face.

Ryder looks at them as they nod in agreement. "Lets go guys, they need us to protect them". Ryder said to them. Luke, Melissa, and the male pink ranger nods as they went with Ryder.

As the Momster monster has Jill, Cate, and Jimmy cornered, it glares at them as it has a beam ready to fire. "Now I got you right where I want you". The monster said to them.

Just as the three adults huddle and getting ready for the impact of the beam, the red, blue, and both pink Rangers shows up as they combined their Star Swords to deflect the beam from them. "You shall not harm them fugly. Sure these parents are not perfect or saints, they fought you to protect us. It is our turn to protect them". The blue ranger said to the monster.

"A parent loves their children with unconditional love and respect. Some times they do things to protect their children from things that is difficult to understand". The pink ranger and the male pink ranger said to the monster.

"Some people are never meant to become parents. Sometimes, parents do deserve a second chance in life on being a good parent by putting their lives back together". The red ranger said to the monster.

"We shall end you to protect these parents", the four rangers said in unison.

Just then, a red, blue, and pink Saints appears to them as they presented their Elemental Saint Star Pieces. 'Your words about the parents that has many sins is genuine and true. You four truly earned them'. The Saints said to the Rangers telepathically.

The rangers put the star piece in its hole. "Star Sword Elemental Saint Mode", the red, blue, and both pink rangers said in unison as they turn the dial to the star piece.

Morphing Sequence

Ryder is in a red heavenly space as it has a red cross in the background. Plus the fire and flame is seen in the background as well. Ryder has the green basic ranger suit. It has the armor from the secondary mode, and the saintly wings from the saint form on his back. The bow and arrow is attached to the Star Sword. "Star Descendant Elemental Saint Red Ranger", Ryder said as he is in his pose.

Lina is in a purple heavenly space as it has a blue cross in the background. Plus the water is seen in the background as well. Luke has the basic blue ranger suit. It has the armor from the secondary mode, and the saintly wings from the saint form on his back. The blue bow is attached to the Star Sword. Star Descendant Elemental Saint Purple Ranger", Luke said as he is in his pose.

The male pink is in a pink heavenly space as it has a pink cross in the background. Plus the wind and sky is seen in the background as well. The male pink ranger has the pink basic ranger suit. It has the armor from the secondary mode, and the saintly wings from the saint form on his back. The bow and arrow sword is attached to the Star Sword. "Star Descendant Elemental Saint Pink Ranger", The male pink ranger said as he is in his pose.

Melissa is in a pink heavenly space as it has a pink cross in the background. Plus the wind and sky is seen in the background as well. Melissa has the basic pink ranger suit. It has the armor from the secondary mode, and the saintly wings from the saint form on her back. The purple bow is attached to the Star Sword. Star Descendant Elemental Saint Pink Ranger", Melissa said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The parents are stunned as they see the four Rangers protecting them. The monster frowns like the tables has been turned on them once again. "What this can not be happening, not again"? The Momster Monster said to them.

"This time you won't be coming back ever", the four rangers said in unison.

"Star Sword Star Fire Saint", the red ranger said out loud as he draws the red star with the Elemental Saint of Fire in the middle.

"Star Sword Star Water Saint", the blue ranger said out loud as he draws the blue Star with the Elemental Saint of Water in the middle.

"Star Sword Star Wind Saint", both pink Rangers said in unison as they both draw the pink Star with the Elemental Saint of Wind in the middle.

"Fire", the four rangers said in unison as they hit the Stars with the bow and arrow side.

The four stars are flying towards the monster in unison. As each one lands directly at the monster, it is like it lands on each head on the monster. "Nooooooo", the Momster Monster said in unison as it has been turned to black dust.

The parents are relieved to see this as the other rangers catches up to them. "We will leave you to do your work". Cate said to them. "That's right, I know we have made our mistakes and sins, but making things right will be difficult". Jimmy said to them. "We do support you in your fight". Jill said to them as they left the battle scene.

The rangers look at each other. "At least that monster is gone for good this time". Carter said to them. "I agree to that". Brandon said to them.

Melissa frowns as she notice that the male pink ranger has already left. "Will we ever find out who the male pink ranger is guys"? Melissa asks them.

Ryder looks at Melissa as he nods to her. "I think we will find out eventually Melissa. For right now, let's head back to the Oasis". Ryder said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Luke looks at them as they are sitting down together. Tess nods as she gives him support to tell him. "Guys, last night, Tess and I gotten unexpected news. Our dad has been diagnosed with prostate cancer". Luke said to them.

The teens are in shock by the news. "Oh man, that must be awful to deal with right now". Lina said to them.

Artemis nods as she looks at Luke. "Everything will be ok Luke. We got your back". Artemis said to them. The teens nod as they give Luke and Tess a group hug as they are getting stronger together.

Back at the Evil Tower, Xolicernic looks at an orb of the past. As he is looking at it, he notices a group of teens in Reefside. He frowns deeply as he sees the girl in red leading the team. "It looks like I have to punish that new female red ranger". Xolicernic said to himself.

Within his body, the human being side looks at the teenage girl as he recognizes something. "She looks just like Levi in a way. Plus her features reminds me of Sharon. Could she be my biological daughter". The human being side said to himself.

Xolicernic looks at Satanicus as he walks in the room. "It seems that Judariot is in the past in Legacy Hills. He can show you how to split yourself". Satanicus said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he has a new time window device. He and Satanicus went back to the past as they pulling off an evil plan.

End Chapter

Yeah Luke and Tess are thrown for a loop with this news. Why are Xolicernic and Satanicus going back to the past? What is. Xolicernic's plan? Will the identity of the male pink ranger be out soon? Plus when the guardians will be discovered as well?

Next Chapter: Forgiveness and Love Part 9: Pay Attention to the Memories


	82. Chapter 81

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 81: Forgiveness and Love Part 9: Pay Attention to the Memories

Back at the Evil Tower, Satanicus and the two splits of Xolicernic returns as they did what they had to do. "It is good to have that human being form out of me. Now I can focus on other things". Xolicernic said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "Exactly the rangers here in this time won't know what hit them. When the Guardian of the Book of Jesse tries to seal you, it will not work because the split". Satanicus said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he feels better than ever before. "Exactly, now I just to store this one for the time being. When I get destroyed, this one can escape right under the ranger's noses. When the earth seems to be safe even again, this one will rise to cause chaos and havoc again". Xolicernic said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "Yes now it is time to find out who are the two guardians and the two mystery rangers that needs to be dealt with". Satanicus said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Satanicus. "Yes everything will be great with both of those guardians and the rangers out of the way". Xolicernic said to Satanicus as he takes the other split as he stores it in a room.

That evening at Brandon's house, Brandon sighs as he read the book on Terra Sloane. He sighs as he read all about her two time ranger and mentor days. "Man this ranger must have a lot of memories from her day. She must have remembered a lot of them to tell others her experiences". Brandon thought to himself as he wants to remember about the attack that took place. He feels the frustration as he lays in bed. 'Why is it that I can't remember'? Brandon asks himself as he is thinking about the forgiveness.

In town, Kelsea and Artemis are walking together. Artemis notices that Kelsea is not feeling well. "Are you feeling ok? You look like you have not gotten enough sleep these days". Artemis said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Artemis as she is a bit pale than normal. "I will be fine Artemis". Kelsea said to Artemis. She is not paying attention as she bumps into someone.

As the two collide, the guy glares at Kelsea as he has a couple of friends with him. "Watch where you are going. Other wise me and the boys will have to teach you two girlies a lesson". The second guy said to them. "Yeah once you cross us, you won't get passed us without a pounding". The third guy said to them. The three guys has fists forming like they are ready to punch them.

Artemis frowns as she and Kelsea are stuck in this position. "We don't want any trouble". Artemis said to them. Kelsea nods as she looks like she is going to throw up.

The first guy glares at the girls as the other two surrounds them. "Trouble is exactly what you two are going to get". The first guy said to them.

Just as they are going to hit Artemis and Kelsea, a strong and stern voice reaches them. "Leave those girls alone you lousy punks". An elderly gentleman said to them.

The three guys frown as they know who it is. "Great let's bounce out of here". The first guy said as they took off.

Artemis and Kelsea are stunned as they look at the gentlemen. "Wow, you must have great timing, thank you"Artemis said to the man.

Kelsea nods as she throws. She feels awful as Artemis had to act quickly. The man looks at them as he thinks about his grandkids. "Your welcome, she needs to rest. My shop is close by". The man said to Artemis and Kelsea.

Artemis and Kelsea nods as they follow him. "My name is Artemis and this is Kelsea". Artemis said to the ban. Kelsea nods as she looks at him.

The man nods as he looks at Kelsea more than Artemis. "My name is Walter". Walter said to them. As they make it to a book store called Nicole's Story, they went to a bedroom. Kelsea is in bed as Walter has some supplies. As Kelsea's tempture is taken, Walter looks at Artemis. "Can you contact her parents so they can take her home"? Walter asks Artemis.

Artemis nods as she grabs Kelsea's cell phone. As she tries to get in touch with them, she does not get a response from them. "I did not get an answer from either one of her parents". Artemis said to Walter.

Walter frowns as he looks at Kelsea who is running a 101.2 fever. "Is this normal for them to ignore her"? Walter asks Artemis.

Artemis looks at the strong but silent type man. "They are always busy at their jobs. It is usually fall on Kelsea to take care of her younger siblings. She has told me that she secretly wishes that they would pay attention to them though". Artemis said to Walter.

Walter frowns as he looks at her. "I might as well take her home then. Do you know where she lives"? Walter asks Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at him. "Yeah I do", Artemis said to him. Walter nods as he gives her a look to help Kelsea up and get her to the car.

As the two girls leave the room, Walter notices a book as it is about Logan Harper. 'This book is about my great uncle. How does this girl know about him'? Walter thought to himself. As they got into the car, they drove towards Kelsea's house.

Walter looks at the house as it was his grandmother's house when she lived here. 'I guess the house gotten more improved'. Walter thought to himself. He sees Artemis getting Kelsea in the house. He nods as he did a good deed for the day and leaves the neighborhood.

At the Harper residence, Kelsea is laying on the couch as Artemis is with her. "Sis, I need help with homework". Sawyer said to them. "Kelsea, I am not feeling so good". Camden said to them. "Kelsea, I just threw up again". Ava said to them.

Artemis frowns as she realizes that Kelsea must be dealing with her sick younger siblings. "Umm Kelsea is not feeling well either. Do you know when her parents comes home"? Artemis asks them.

Sawyer looks at Artemis as Camden and Ava went to Artemis as they see Kelsea as she is not well. "Dad is out at the railroad. He only comes home every other weekend. Mom usually gets home around 7:00 pm. By then, she is tried from her day so she usually asks Kelsea to get dinner ready and make sure we are in bed on time". Sawyer said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at them. "Does your mom even know that you two are not feeling well"? Artemis asks them.

Ava shakes her head to Artemis. "Not really, Kelsea told her, but mom just nods and went back to bed". Ava said to Artemis.

Artemis sighs as she feels bad for Kelsea. It is like her soul wants to reach out to her. "Why she has not seen that this has taken so much toll on her"? Artemis asks herself. She decides to stay with them until her mom got home.

As Gracie got home, she is exhausted from a day at work. She notices Kelsea sleeping on the couch. Plus a friend from school with her. "What's wrong with Kelsea"? Gracie asks them.

Artemis looks at Gracie as she gives her a look. "Kelsea, Camden, and Ava are sick. I get that you are a busy mom that focuses all the attention on work, but they need the same attention. I honestly do not know how Kelsea does it all the time. I will not surprise me if she doesn't forgive you for the lack of attention". Artemis said to Gracie as she is mad at her. She leaves the home leaving Gracie stunned.

Gracie looks at Kelsea as she sighs as her eldest daughter is sick. She looks around the house as she notices the report cards laying out on the table. She notices that all of her kids do have good grades and doing well in school. She notices the various art projects from school being decorated at the table. She smiles as one of the projects is done by Ava. 'Perhaps her friend is right. I have not paid attention and now Kelsea is paying the price. It is unfair on her to do everything'. Gracie thought to herself as she needs to be forgiven.

Dream Sequence

Brandon is a strange space as he looks around in the area. The scene is from the attack. He sees some figures hitting him and kicking him. The figures are statically like they are hard to identify them. He frowns as he hears another voice. "Hey you lousy punks get out of here now". A male voice said to them. As the man appears at the scene, the figure is a golden cyan color, and it is statically just like the others. As the guys head the police sirens, they take off from the scene. "You will be ok son. I just know it is not your time". The man said to Brandon.

Brandon is confused as it is same voice that got the guys to leave. The scene changes again as the gold saintly figure appears to him. "It must be frustrating not being able to remember about the attack". The saintly figure said to Brandon.

Brandon turns as he spots saintly figure. "Who are you"? Brandon asks the figure. He is curious about the figure.

The saintly figure looks at Brandon as she nods to him. "I am Saint Adelaide. I was the Saint that guided Terra Sloane". Saint Adelaide said to Brandon.

Brandon looks at Saint Adelaide as he get to meet the saint. "You guided the great Terra. Tiberius is her descendant at the Oasis". Brandon said to Saint Adelaide.

Saint Adelaide looks at Brandon as she has a look at him. "You know I am here to help you not Tiberius. The gold Elemental Saint power is spirit. I know you are spirited to try to remember what happened, but you are pushing yourself too hard by forcing yourself to remember". Saint Adelaide said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at Saint Adelaide. "I know it just I want them to be brought to justice and get them off the street". Brandon said to Saint Adelaide.

Saint Adelaide looks at Brandon as she nods to him. "I understand your desire. You have to forgive yourself for pushing yourself. Plus you must understand that you and Terra share something in common". Saint Adelaide said to Brandon.

Brandon is confused by it as he looks at Saint Adelaide. "I don't understand. What do I have in common with Terra"? Brandon asks Saint Adelaide.

Saint Adelaide looks at Brandon as she nods to him. "You both have perseverance to keep going not matter what limitations you may have. To keep going, it is what having the Elemental Saint power of Spirit is all about. You have earned to forgive yourself. In order to earn your Elemental Saint Star Piece, you have to keep going for a teammate who is not well". Saint Adelaide said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he sees the Saint Adelaide vanish from the dream. He is wondering who the teammate is not well.

Dream End

At Artemis's house, Artemis is laying up as she feels bad for Kelsea as she is not well. She looks at the ceiling as she does not know who to forgive. Plus she even read the books on Sean and Emery as well. 'Who can I forgive'? Artemis thought to herself as she thinks about it deeply. To tell the truth, she has a hard time to pick just one person. At the same time, she has thought about one person to forgive and save the soul

All the sudden, a silver Saint appears to Artemis as he looks at her. "You look lost deeply Artemis". The silver saintly figure said to Artemis.

Artemis looks around as she spots the saintly figure. "Who are you"? Artemis asks the saintly figure. She is curious about the saintly figure.

The silver saintly figure looks at Artemis. "I am Saint Nicholas of Tolentino. I once guided Emery Birkshire during his ranger days". The saintly figure said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at the figure as she nods to him. "I have been trying to figure out who to forgive. I want to make my choice to count deeply in more ways than one". Artemis said to Saint Nicholas of Tolentino.

Saint Nicholas of Tolentino nods to Artemis as he looks at her. "In what way do you want to make it count"? Saint Nicholas of Tolentino asks Artemis.

Artemis looks at the Saint Nicholas of Tolentino as she is thinking about Wes. "I want to save a soul from ever falling into the wrong hands. I do not want the deep pain to effect the light within the heart". Artemis said to Saint Nicholas of Tolentino.

Saint Nicholas of Tolentino nods as he knows who it is. "You want to forgive and save the soul of the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola don't you". Saint Nicholas of Tolentino said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at the saint. "Yes, I don't want evil forces to pull him in to the side of evil after the deep pain he has been through by Xolicernic". Artemis said to the saint.

Saint Nicholas of Tolentino nods as he understands her reasons. "It seems like to me that you knew who to forgive all along, Artemis. You just didn't realize it till now". Saint Nicholas of Tolentino said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as it does hit her. "Yeah I guess it was right in front of me all along". Artemis said to the saint. She has a sheepish look on her face.

Saint Nicholas of Tolentino nods as he looks at her. "In order for you to earn your Elemental Saint Star Piece, you have to face the one that has caused that pain to the Guardian". Saint Nicholas of Tolentino said to Artemis as he vanishes.

Artemis nods as she drifts off to sleep knowing that she has chosen Wes to be forgiven.

Back at the Harper Residence, Gracie sighs as she is watching over her eldest daughter sleeping. She notices the feverish color on her face. Plus she is looking after her other sick kids as well. "Oh Kelsea, I am sorry. I should have realized what you do at the house. I thought that the art works in the dinning room just things that needs to be put away. My work does take me out of the home on most days, and by the time I get home I am exhausted from work that all the house work gets fallen on you. You should be able to come to me if you need something even if it's my attention. I will understand if you don't forgive me. I love you sweetie". Gracie said to Kelsea as she steps out to check on Ava.

In Kelsea's dream, Kelsea and Saint Eugene de Mazenod hears everything that Gracie said to Kelsea. "Her words and feelings are genuine, Kelsea". Saint Eugene de Mazenod said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she looks at the saintly figure that she meet. It is the very saint that guided her ancestor. "I know that she is genuine about it, but how do I know that she will change her ways". Kelsea said to the saint.

Saint Eugene de Mazenod looks at Kelsea as he nods to her. "The thing is you have more time with your mother than Logan did. His mother passed away when he was an active ranger. You on the other hand, you have more time with her". Saint Eugene de Mazenod said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at the saint as it gives her something else to think about. "I never knew that about my ancestor. If I lost my mom like he did, I probably would never forgive myself to try to get her attention on things". Kelsea said to Saint Eugene de Mazenod.

The saint nods to Kelsea as she is finally understanding it. "In order for you to earn your Elemental Saint Star Piece, you have to make the attention to the Guardian of the Book of Jesse". Saint Eugene de Mazenod said Kelsea. Kelsea is confused by it as the saint vanishes from the dream.

End Dream

Kelsea wakes up as the first person she sees is her mom. "Have you been watching over me this whole time"? Kelsea asks Gracie.

Gracie nods as she looks at Kelsea. "Yes plus I feel like I am a bad parent. With that lunatic out on the loose, it makes me realize that I do need to pay attention to my kids. When Artemis told me that you, Camden, and Ava are not feeling well. It proves to me that it is a huge wake up call". Gracie said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she looks at her mom. "Mom, is it possible that we can spend some quality time together soon"? Kelsea asks Gracie.

Gracie nods as she looks at Kelsea. "Yes of course, I will make it work". Gracie said to Kelsea as the two are working things out.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Tower, Satanicus watch the footage from today as the he notice when the white and silver rangers meet the Guardian of the Book of Jesse. Plus he even spotted when the pink ranger spent time with the young girl who is also the other Guardian. "Pretty soon the pink and white Rangers will be mine", Satanicus said to himself as he has a double cross ready to be used.

End Chapter

Yeah Brandon, Artemis, and Kelsea gotten visited by the Saints that guided Terra, Emery, and Logan. What is Satanicus planning to do with the double crosses? Plus how will Kelsea get more attention to the Guardian of the Book of Jesse.

Forgiveness and Love Part 10: Pay Attention to the Memories


	83. Chapter 82

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 82: Forgiveness and Love Part 10: Pay Attention to the Memories

Back at the Evil Tower, Satanicus has everything that he needs as he has the double cross, the oils, and the machine that he personally built and tested, and a special jar as well. "If Judariot was here to see this, he would be proud for this to come back". Satanicus said to himself.

Ivano walks into the room as he sees the various items. "I take it you are ready to pull off your plan". Ivano said to Satanicus.

Satanicus looks at Ivano as he nods to him. "Yes, it seems that it is the white and pink Rangers who has seen and made contact with the two guardians. Once I have Xolicernic capture these two Rangers, they will personally suffer on this double cross and their spirit will be mine". Satanicus said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he approves of the plan. "Excellent, plus make sure those rangers are not brought here. The last time those rangers were brought here, they lead that escape attempt". Ivano said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods as he looks at Ivano. "I am aware of this. That's why I picked a warehouse in a different city entirely. They won't know what hit the rangers". Satanicus said to Ivano as he and Xolicernic are ready to head out with every thing that they need.

Ivano grabs two figurines as he sprinkles dark purple dust on it. As the two figurines grow, it combines into a brand new monster. "This is more exciting than sending one monster at a time". Ivano said to himself. He smirks as he sends the monster to fight against the rangers.

The next day, Artemis is at the Oasis as she is looking at the map. Tiberius went up towards her. "Is something troubling you Artemis"? Tiberius asks Artemis.

Artemis looks at Tiberius as she nods to him. "I can't shake the feeling that Satanicus and Xolicernic are up to something. Plus according to the map, they are somewhere in Middleton". Artemis said to Tiberius.

Tiberius looks at the map as he is confirming her suspicions. "You are right about that Artemis. Plus Middleton is where young Wes lives. I fear that they might target him again. I want you to do a recon mission to see what they are up to. Do not get caught seen by then, if they attack, you morph. Plus if they don't attack when you get called back for a ranger battle, teleport back to Angel Grove to help your teammates". Tiberius said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at Tiberius. "Right", Artemis said to him. She teleports away to Middleton.

In Middleton, Artemis is looking around the town as she is taking it all in. "Maybe after all of this is over, I might go find Wes". Artemis said to herself as she heads one way. What she does not realize that Wes and his dad just left the store and heading the other way.

That afternoon, at Kelsea's house, Kelsea is waking up as she notices a bowl of soup waiting for her as her mom is right there. "Oh Kelsea, your awake", Gracie said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she looks a bit better. "Is that hot soup"? Kelsea asks Gracie as she is getting some of her appetite back.

Gracie nods as she looks at Kelsea. "Yes it is". Gracie said to Kelsea. As she watches Kelsea eating the soul, she notices that she is feeling a bit better as she eat all of it.

Kelsea looks at her mom as she needs to move around. "Is it ok if I go hang out with my friends for a while? I promise I will take it easy". Kelsea said to Gracie.

Gracie nods as she looks at her. "I have no reason why not. Just take it easy on your body". Gracie said to Kelsea. Kelsea nods as she puts on comfortable clothes as sets off.

At the park, the teens minus Artemis are together. "Have you guys seen Artemis? I want to discuss something that has been on my mind for a while". Ryder said to them.

The teens look at Ryder as they are wondering what it could be. "No, I live close by to her and her mom told me that she left earlier this morning". Brandon said to Ryder.

Luke looks at Ryder as he is wondering what it could be. "What's on your mind Ryder"? Luke asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as he nods to them. "Have you ever wondered how the enemy creates the monsters? It is like when ever we destroy one, it turns to black dust or even dark purple dust". Ryder said to hem.

The teens look at each other as it is something that needs to be considered. "Yeah it does turn to dust come to think of it". Monty said to them.

Carter looks at Ryder as he is wondering about it. "So do you think they actually make them or they were something else first"? Carter asks Ryder.

Ryder shrugs as he does not know. "I am not sure what it is though. Did you see anything at the Evil Tower where their monsters are kept, Tess"? Ryder asks Tess.

Tess looks at them as she does remember. "Well when Rory, Wes, and I were brought there before we were placed in our cell, I noticed a wall that was filled with monster figurines, and some of them were empty like they were picked. Plus I also do remember seeing the name of the monster on it like it was a label to identify the monster figurine". Tess said to them.

Melissa looks at Tess as she thinks of something. "Is it possible that dust is what brings them to life"? Melissa asks them.

Lina nods as it is a logical explanation. "It would explain why the monsters turn to dust when we destroy them.

Kelsea nods as she is keeping up with the conversation. "I am with Lina. Plus one of these days, we need to invade the Evil Tower and destroy all of them before Ivano has a chance to use them". Kelsea said to them.

The teens are stunned as this is coming from her. "Yeah but I don't think we are ready to invade the Evil Tower just yet. There is still one more spot on our Star Swords, and plus there are probably other officer or two that we have to deal with". Quentin said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "I am with Quentin. It seems when one of their plans fail another one begins. The path this seems to go, there is probably one more plan of theirs to go. Plus the final team for us to learn about and discover their past as Rangers are the Underdog Squad. Plus most of us has discovered something deep about our ancestor except the ancestors that came from the Underdog Squad". Ryder said to them.

The teens nod as they realize that as well. Just as the conversation continues a monster is on a rampage at the other end of the park. "Time to go to work", Brandon said to them.

Ryder nods as he grabs his morphor. "Hey Tiberius, we need Artemis. There is a monster attack". Ryder said to Tiberius.

"I will make sure that she comes to help". Tiberius said to Ryder.

The teens look at Ryder as they are confused. "Where is Artemis coming from anyways"? Luke asks them.

Ryder shrugs as he looks at them. "Tiberius didn't say where though. He must have a good reason though. Let's move". Ryder said to them as the teens rush to the scene.

Back in Middleton, Artemis is walking around as she finds herself in the abandoned warehouse area. She looks around very quietly as she spotted them. 'What are they up to', Artemis thought to herself as they are setting everything up in the warehouse.

As her morphor is going odd, Artemis curses herself for the timing. She knows that the others need her. "Looks like my recon mission will have to wait". Artemis said to herself as she teleports out. As she lands at the park, she grabs her other morphor. "Power Rangers Awaken the Beast", Artemis said as she morphs into ranger form.

Back at the park, the teens are fighting a combined hybrid monster and SHUMD. They are already morphed into ranger form as well. "Geez it has been awhile since we have fought against a combined hybrid monster". Brandon said to them.

Luke nods as he double kicks at a SHUMD. "I agree", Luke said to them. He charges in at another SHUMD.

Just as the rangers are fighting the SHUMD, the silver ranger arrives as she is giving it hard to the monster.

"Woah isn't that the Silver Beast ranger"? Monty asks them. He notices that she is going at the monster like it pissed her off very badly.

"Yeah it is her". Carter said as he liking how she fights.

Kelsea frowns as she is getting dizzy again. She notices that Walter and his family are close by. As she takes off, the others are confused by it. The monster looks at the white ranger as it is a good time to strike on her. "Where are you think your going"? The monster asks Kelsea.

Kelsea turns as the monster is gaining on her. "Run get out of here", Kelsea said to the people.

Close by, Walter frowns as he sees the rangers battling. It has gotten his attention. He has a gut feeling that this is what his ancestor is telling him is true. "Kids I want you to head home". Walter said to his grandkids.

"But grand dad", a grand daughter said to Walter.

"No buts take your brother to the house now". Walter said to them.

The grandkids look at each other as they follow his orders. Walter frowns as SHUMD are following the white ranger. "Mess with the rangers, you got another thing coming". Walter said to himself. He charges in as he feels his Guardian power being activated. He punches and kicks at some SHUMD

The rangers are catching up to the monster and SHUMD. The monster is targeting Kelsea. Melissa sees the older gentleman fighting the SHUMD. "Umm guys, we got an unexpected fighter". Melissa said to them.

Ryder looks at the old man as his necklace is glowing with the letter G in a cyan color. "Guys he is one of the guardians". Ryder said to them.

The rangers are stunned by this. "What are you sure about this"? Quentin asks them.

Brandon nods as the monster is doing a number on Kelsea. He spots the man fighting SHUMD. "What ever she did, it must have gotten his attention". Brandon said to them.

Lina looks at the man as he knows how to fight. "I guess it comes to show that we would never know what kind of person would be a guardian". Lina said to them.

The monster looks at Kelsea as t has her by the ropes. " What's wrong white ranger, you don't have the strength to fight me"? The monster said to Kelsea as it fires another beam at her.

Kelsea lands on the ground as she is about to demorph. She sees Walter fights the SHUMD as the others are fighting them as well.

Brandon frowns as he realizes what Saint Adelaide told him. "I have to keep going for Kelsea". Brandon said to them. The rangers are confused by this.

The monster is about to finish her off when Brandon protects her. "Now you got me to deal with pal. She maybe down to the count but I am not". Brandon said to them. He is now going at the monster. It is like the tables has been turned yet again.

"Wow, who knew he has it in him to do that". Carter said to them. He is starting to feel something, but he can't place it.

All the sudden, the gold and white Saints appear as they have the Elemental Saint Star Piece for them. "You have earn them at long last". The Saints said to them.

Brandon and Kelsea nod to each other as they receive the Star Piece. They put it in the fourth place in the Swords. "Star Sword Elemental Saint Mode", Brandon and Kelsea said in unison as they turn the dial to their Elemental Saint Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

Brandon is in a gold heavenly space as it has a gold cross in the background. Plus the spirit and aura is seen in the background as well. Ryder has the gold basic ranger suit. It has the armor from the secondary mode, and the saintly wings from the saint form on his back. The bow and arrow is attached to the Star Sword. "Star Descendant Elemental Saint Gold Ranger", Brandon said as he is in his pose.

Kelsea is in a white heavenly space as it has a white cross in the background. Plus the light is seen in the background as well. Kelsea has the basic white ranger suit. It has the armor from the secondary mode, and the saintly wings from the saint form on his back. The blue bow is attached to the Star Sword. Star Descendant Elemental Saint White Ranger", Kelsea said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Walter is stunned as he is surprised by all of it. "There is something you don't see everyday". Walter said to himself.

The combine hybrid monster is fed up and annoyed by it. "What this is supposed to be my victory". The monster said to them.

"You can never have your way fugly. You create all the bad attention to harm others. Kelsea said to the monster.

Brandon nods as he looks at it. "That's right, you will never break this team no matter what. We will keep going until evil is gone forever". Brandon said to the monster.

"Star Sword Star Spirit Saint", Brandon said as he draws the gold star. It has the Elemental Saint of Sprit in the middle of it.

"Star Sword Star Light Saint", Kelsea said as she draws the white star. It has the Elemental Saint of Light in the middle of it.

The two of them fire their stars at the combined hybrid monster. As it lands on the monster, it blows up as it turns to dark purple dust. The silver ranger takes off from the battle. "Well it has been turned to dust like all of the other monsters". Ryder said to them.

The Rangers went towards Walter. "Excuse me, do you have a special item that you keep guard"? The white ranger asks Walter.

Walter nods as he looks at them. "As of matter of fact I do. It is a book that my grandmother used. It been said that she sealed up enemies into it. She passed it down to me. Why"? Walter asks them.

The Rangers nod as he is one of the guardians. "We need you to come back to the Oasis with us". The red ranger said to him. Walter nods as he went with the Rangers to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Artemis notices the others arriving as another golden branch is growing to represent that the Guardian of the Book of Jesse has been found. The teens are back in civilian form.

Walter is surprised as he looks at Kelsea. "How are you involved in this"? Walter asks Kelsea. He has no idea that the two of them share a familial connection.

The ghosts of Logan and Nicole Harper appear to them. "She is my descendant and the white ranger". The ghost of Logan Harper said to Walter.

Walter is deeply surprised as he looks at Kelsea. "I never realized to look more deeply into my family tree". Walter said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she looks at Walter. "Yeah plus I never realized that your grandmother happens to be the older sister to my ancestor.

Walter nods as he notices two other guardians here. He being welcomed to the group. "That's one more Guardian to the club". Nikki said to them. The teens nod as they are gaining guardians. However trouble will begin with two of the Rangers being in danger.

End Chapter

Yeah this concluded the ten parter chapter of the teens earning their Elemental Saint Star Piece. Artemis will earn hers just in a different way. "Will the rangers be aware of the fact that Satanicus and Xolicernic are in a different town? Plus will the reveal of the silver ranger and the male pink ranger be out as well?

Next Chapter: Guardian and Mysterious Rangers Revealed Part 1:


	84. Chapter 83

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 83: Guardian and Mysterious Rangers Revealed Part 1: The Ambush

Back at the warehouse in Middleton, Satanicus and Xolicernic are getting everything ready for their plan. "Everything is set up and ready to go Satanicus". Xolicernic said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods as he looks at the scene that they created. "Excellent, it will soon be time to capture the two Rangers that has meet and bonded with the guardians". Satanicus said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he is looking forward to it. Plus he gained extra power since being split. "Yes, now that we will be targeting the pink and white Rangers, Xolicernic said to Satanicus as they lock up as they head back for the Evil Tower.

That night at the Collins residence, Owen looks at the pink morphor. He sighs as he is wondering when he should come out and say it to them. He thinks back to when he met Artemis.

Flashback

Owen is looking for Melissa as he wanted to talk to her. He sighs as he knows that Cate and her usually argue about things especially with being just like him. However it bugs him that both Cate and Donovan wants Melissa to be just like him.

All the sudden, Owen bumps into a teenage girl who appears to be in a big hurry. As items are falling to the ground, the girl spots a familiar pink morphor. "Where did you get that"? The girl asks him. She is wondering if he gotten it through less than legal ways.

Owen looks at the girl as he notices the second silver morphor. "I could ask you the same question when you have two of them". Owen said to her as he does not have malice or bad intentions in him.

The girl looks at Owen as her necklace glows to him in identifying him as a ranger. "Your ancestor is Adrienne Rodriquez isn't it". The girl said to Owen.

Owen is taken back by it as he is surprised by it. "Yeah how did you know"? Owen asks the girl.

The girl looks at him as she explains it to him. "Your ancestor was actually a Power Ranger. She must have seen something in you to given you that pink morphor". The girl said to Owen.

Owen nods as it was exactly what happened. "Ok but how does it work? Plus is Melissa involved in this as well with the ranger stuff"? Owen asks the girl as he wants to know.

The girl looks at Owen as she is not sure how to tell him. "Come with me", the girl said to Owen as they teleport to the Oasis.

At the Oasis, the girl and Owen arrive at the headquarters. Owen is in awe of the place as this is the first time he has ever been here.

"We have been expecting you Owen Collins". One of the mentors said to Owen as the ranger ghost of Adrienne Rodriquez and Logan Harper appears to him.

Owen is in shock by it as he looks at the ranger ghosts. "Why you are not freaked out by the freaky ghosts"? Owen asks the girl.

"Who are you calling freaky ghosts"? Two more ranger ghosts as they appear to Owen and the girl.

The girl is stunned by the new ghost. "You must be a ranger from the Elemental Saint team right"? The girl said to the male ranger ghost.

The same mentor nods to the girl. "Yes Artemis, the ranger ghost you see before you is Emery Birkshire. He is one of the two most recent ranger ghosts that broken out". The mentor said to them.

Owen looks at them as he is deeply confused by it. "Umm, can someone explain to me about it"? Owen asks them.

The other ranger ghost that is with Emery nods to him. "Perhaps I can, I am Andi Watson Harrison. I was the green Monster Hunter Ranger. Emery and I broke out when one of the guardians broke out seal at the Evil Tower recently. You see us ranger ghosts were taken from our resting places on Zordon's Hill by Ivano. When one of the seals broke in the ghost chamber, we took the chance to escape from that place". Andi said to them.

The girl now revealed as Artemis realizes who it was that did it. "It was Wes. He must have been the one that broke the seal". Artemis said to them.

Emery nods to Artemis as he looks at her. "Yes I am the Elemental Saint of Soul. I have watched over all souls that has departed from this world and those are still alive on Earth. I am deeply concerned about Wes's soul because he was deeply effected by the trauma he has experienced by the evil Xolicernic. I sense that the souls of Tess and Rory are being helped and guided by loved ones and by you, but it is Wes's soul that worries me. It is possible that Xolicernic or any other evil villain could get to him again in the future". Emery said to them.

Owen looks at them as he realizes that he is chosen to do this. "What can I do to help the Rangers? I do have this morphor". Owen said to them.

The mentor looks at Owen as he nods to him. "To morph say Star Descendants Online", Emery said to them.

As the monitors show the rangers in serious trouble, Artemis and Owen look at each other as they grab their morphors out. "Ready to do this", Artemis said to Owen.

Owen nods as he looks at Artemis. "Yeah Star Descendants Online", Owen said as he morphs into ranger form for the first time. "Power Rangers Awaken the Beast", Artemis said as she morphs into the silver ranger.

End Flashback

Since then, Owen and Artemis usually met up with each other when they got called for a ranger battle when the others were in trouble. He knows that since the female pink ranger is back he decided to slowly back away from it. However he realizes that he is needed to the team. 'If I am right about this, I will be needed again very soon'. Owen thought to himself as he went to sleep for the night.

It has been a couple of days since the battle that Brandon and Kelsea earned their Elemental Saint Star Piece. Everyone by Melissa's insistence to volunteer at the orphanage on a beautiful Saturday. "Hey guys", Melissa said to them. She is in a good mood as she is looking forward to seeing Kyrie today.

Ryder looks at Melissa as he can tell that she is in a good mood. "You are really happy today. It has been a while since we have seen a smile on your face". Ryder said to Melissa.

Brandon nods as he looks at Melissa. "Yeah I think the last time you had a smile on your face was before that creep escaped from prison". Brandon said to Melissa.

The teens nod in agreement with Brandon. "Yeah it seems when that guy first came out, you were very unhappy". Luke said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as she nods to them. "Yeah plus I understand why my parents are being so controlling and among other things. Plus Monty really got it through to my mom". Melissa said to Monty as she kisses him on the check. Monty smiles back at Melissa as he is blushing.

Lina looks at them as she nods to them. "You two are really meant to be together". Lina said to them.

Carter nods as he shrugs by it. "Yeah enough of this lovebird stuff". Carter said to them. He sees the love between them as he glances at Tess.

As the teens went inside of the orphanage, they are signed in with the caretaker. Melissa frowns as she notices that Kyrie is not with the other kids. "Excuse me where is Kyrie"? Kyrie asks the caretaker.

The caretaker looks at Melissa as she is concerned about Kyrie. "She is in her room. She refused to come out. She looks very concerned and scared about something. When I asked, she couldn't tell me". The caretaker said to Melissa. She shows them where she is.

The caretaker knocks on the door. "Kyrie, Melissa is here to see you, and she has brought friends with her". The caretaker said to Kyrie.

"Ok they can come in", Kyrie said to the caretaker.

The teens walk in the room as they are wondering if Kyrie is hiding. Melissa spots Kyrie underneath her bed. The teens are surprised to see a young girl in the orphanage.

The teens look at each other as it is concerning to Melissa. Melissa walks over to Kyrie as the others follow her. Ryder's, Brandon's, and Artemis's necklace are glowing with a blue color with the letter G on it. "Is she the other Guardian that we are looking for"? Tess asks them. "I do not know but she is awfully young to be a Guardian". Kelsea said to them. "Well Walter is the oldest Guardian". Quentin said to them.

Melissa looks at Kyrie as she smiles to her. "Kyrie what's wrong"? Melissa asks Kyrie. She is wondering what's wrong.

Kyrie looks at them as she is holding a staff like stick next to her. "Trouble is coming today". Kyrie said to them. She looks like she is very scared about it.

Melissa looks at Kyrie as she is wondering about it. "What kind of trouble"? Melissa asks Kyrie. She is wondering if it is ranger trouble.

"Evil trouble that only the special heroes can handle", Kyrie said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is ranger trouble. "Why don't you come out? I can introduce you to my friends". Melissa said to Kyrie.

Kyrie hears Melissa's question as she nods. She comes out from underneath her bed. She is holding the staff like stick. "Guys I want you to meet Kyrie Young. Kyrie this are my friends Ryder, Brandon, Luke, Carter, Lina, Tess, Kelsea, Artemis, and Quentin. Plus that is my boyfriend Monty". Melissa said to Kyrie.

Kyrie nods as she looks at them. "Hi there", Kyrie said to them. She is a bit shy to some of them. Although, she is a bit nervous around Carter.

Ryder notices the drawings of the saintly figures. "Did you draw these pictures, Kyrie"? Ryder asks Kyrie. The teens nod as they recognize the saintly figures as the ones that appeared to them.

Kyrie nods as she looks at Ryder. "Yeah they watch over me like angels". Kyrie said to Ryder.

Just as the teens nod to each other, a loud noise is coming from outside. "What's going on"? Brandon asks them.

Kyrie frowns as she is getting scared. "It is the evil trouble". Kyrie said to them. She is about to hide under neath her bed.

The caretaker went into the room like in a calm and panic mode. "Those things are in the back yard. We have to get out of here". The caretaker said to them.

The teens and Kyrie runs out from the orphanage with the other children and volunteers. Outside, SHUMD is attacking the neighborhood. The children and the other adults run out of fear.

Ryder looks at Kyrie as she is standing with Melissa. "Kyrie, you have to go with the others. It is not a safe place for you". Ryder said to Kyrie.

Kyrie looks at Ryder as she is actually the guardian. "No I am here to help you guys". Kyrie said to them.

Just as the teens are even more confused, Satanicus and Xolicernic shows up like they are ready to fight. "What's wrong rangers, you didn't expect us to ruin your precious weekend"? Satanicus said to them. Xolicernic looks like he is super charged like he is ready to fight.

End Chapter

Yeah this is how that Owen and Artemis met each other. Plus the two ranger ghosts that escaped in the last arc gotten revealed as Emery and Andi. Will the rangers will be able to protect Kyrie from Satanicus and Xolicernic? Plus will the male pink ranger show up in this battle?

Next Chapter: Guardian and Mysterious Rangers Revealed Part 2: Rangers Captured


	85. Chapter 84

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 84: Guardian and Mysterious Rangers Revealed Part 2: Rangers Captured

The teens and Kyrie are face to face with Satanicus and Xolicernic as SHUMD are surrounding them. "This is just rich. A little girl being stuck with you. She can't do a thing to us". Xolicernic said to them.

Satanicus nods as he is eying the two targets. "Indeed, SHUMD get them", Satanicus said to them. He has a twisted look on his face.

The teens grab out their morphors as the fight is about to begin. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Kyrie is in awe as she looks up to Melissa. "You are the special people that makes the evil monsters go away". Kyrie said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Kyrie. "You can say that". Melissa said to Kyrie. She is wondering how to protect Kyrie and still fight in the battle.

Ryder frowns as he and the others are fighting the SHUMD. "Melissa get Kyrie to a safe place". Ryder said to Melissa. He is drawing stars as he fires them at the SHUMD.

"Right", Melissa said to Ryder. She takes Kyrie with her. Kelsea notices SHUMD following her. "I am coming with you". Kelsea said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she and Kelsea are fighting off SHUMD. Kyrie is with them. She is getting a bit nervous as she is holding the stick like staff.

'Perfect, the two that we want are side by side'. Satanicus thought to himself as he is going at the rangers. Xolicernic eyes at them as they are getting close to the trap.

Brandon frowns as something is up. He notices that Melissa and Kelsea are being led to a different place. "Guys deal with the SHUMD that are surrounding Melissa and Kelsea". Brandon said to them.

The rangers frown as it is a set up similar to the last time Xolicernic trapped and captured Wes, Rory, and Tess. "We better move now". Ryder said to them in a serious tone.

The Rangers nod as they got through the SHUMD that are heading them on. As they got the SHUMD that are surrounding Melissa, Kelsea, and Kyrie, Satanicus and Xolicernic frown as it could spell trouble.

"Those rangers are getting to the targets". Xolicernic said to Satanicus. Satanicus nods as they have to step in to make sure that their capture plan is complete.

"That's why I came up with a Plan B for this sort of situation". Satanicus said to Xolicernic. They jump into the fight as they are coming in at the rangers.

The Rangers frown as Xolicernic and Satanicus are finally jumping in the battle. As they just got rid of the SHUMD, they realize that this battle just got tougher with them joining in the fight. "They are really after one of us". Lina said to them.

The Rangers nod as the male pink ranger also joins in the battle. "Get away from them". The male pink ranger said to Xolicernic and Satanicus as he kicks at them.

The two villains frown as they have another ranger to deal with as well. "You Rangers must like making things very difficult. Now we are going to make things difficult for you". Satanicus said to them as he has a special whip out.

As Satanicus is using the whip on the Rangers, the battle is turned again. Plus Xolicernic is using his new powers as he is getting to them as well. "What's wrong rangers are you getting overwhelmed by us"? Xolicernic said to them.

Artemis glares at Xolicernic as she is not giving up that easily. "What ever you two are up to, we will find a way to defeat you both". Artemis said to them. She is holding her Star Sword as she feels some power like she is nearly there to earning her Star Piece.

The rangers see how Artemis is going at it at Xolicernic. "Woah I never thought that Artemis has this in her". Carter said to them. He is trying to keep Satanicus from getting to him.

Quentin nods as he notice that her power is growing. "Yeah plus something is going on as well. It is like the longer she fights Xolicernic, the power is going growing". Quentin said to them.

Tess nods as she is fighting back against Satanicus. "Yeah but what is causing this". Tess said to them.

Satanicus frowns as this has gone long enough. "Play time is over", Satanicus said to them. He uses the whip as he aims it at Artemis.

As Artemis gets hit very hard by the whip, she lands on the ground very hard. She demorphs back into civilian form.

""No Artemis", the rangers yells to her. They are stunned as Artemis taken the hit.

Melissa frowns as she and Kyrie rush over to her. She grabs her morphor. "Tiberius I need you to teleport Artemis and Kyrie back to the Oasis. Kyrie is the other guardian". Melissa said to Tiberius.

"You got it". Tiberius said to Melissa as the communication ends.

As Satanicus sees that the silver ranger and the young girl has been teleported away, he gets the opportunity to knock the pink ranger in to the capture trap. He uses the push whip on her.

Melissa quickly turns as she sees the whip getting to her. She tries to dodge it, but it pushes her to the capture trap. She screams as she is hit by the trap.

The male pink ranger frowns as he is too late. "Release her now", the male pink ranger said to Satanicus as he is holding his Star Sword.

Satanicus laughs at the male pink ranger. "Actually we are about to take our other prize and go". Satanicus said to them.

Xolicernic fires multiple beams at the rangers. As they land on the ground, they demorph back into civilian forms. Kelsea, Ryder, Quentin, and the male pink ranger are still left standing. They barely have enough strength to fight.

"Guys get up", Ryder said to them. He frowns as this battle is over. He, Kelsea, and the male pink ranger tries to charge in again.

Satanicus uses the push whip again on Kelsea. As Kelsea gets hit, she lands on the capture trap. Quentin frowns as he looks at her. "Kelsea", Quentin yells at them.

As Xolicernic sees them trying to charge in at him and Satanicus as he is grabbing the targets, he pushes them down as he rejoins Satanicus. "We gotten our prizes. Later Rangers". Xolicernic said to them. Satanicus nods as he and Xolicernic teleports away with Melissa and Kelsea as their captive prisoners.

The male pink ranger frowns as he is upset and shaken to his core. Ryder frowns as the others need help. "We need to come up with a plan to save them, but for right now the others need help". Ryder said to the ranger. The ranger nods as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at their hideout in Middleton, Melissa and Kelsea frown as they are in makeshift cells. Their morphors are removed from them. Plus they are cuffed at their wrist and ankles. Kelsea is getting scared and nervous about being kidnapped for the first time. She turns to Melissa. "How are you so calm right now"? Kelsea asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Kelsea as she can tell that she is scared and nervous. "It has been a long time since I have been kidnapped, so I learned to stay calm". Melissa said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she looks at the double cross. "Do you get the bad feeling that what ever they have planned for us is anything but good"? Kelsea asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Kelsea as she sees Satanicus coming towards them. "Yeah, that bad feeling is there". Melissa said to Kelsea.

Satanicus looks them as he has SHUMD with them. "So the two Rangers that bonded and met the guardians. I expected it to be the two of you. After all, your ancestors are from that team". Satanicus said to them.

Melissa frowns as she glares at Satanicus. "Leave them out of this", Melissa said to them. She is defending Kelsea as well.

Satanicus laughs at Melissa as he is reminded of Adrienne. "This is not about those two guardians. It is about the two of you finding them". Satanicus said to them.

The SHUMD grabs Melissa and Kelsea out from their cells. "Why are we not at the Evil Tower like the others were before"? Melissa asks Satanicus.

Satanicus looks at Melissa as Xolicernic steps forward. "This time there will not be any escape attempts like those others did especially by the Descendant of the Unfilled Dream, Descendant of the Dream Snatcher, and the Descendant of the Savior of the Dream Snatcher at the Evil Tower. Plus I am here to make sure an escape attempt from here does not happen". Xolicernic said to them.

Melissa and Kelsea frowns as they are being escorted to the double cross. As they are being mounted on the double cross, Melissa and Kelsea are back to back and restrained at the wrist and ankles. As the stinky oils are poured on them, Melissa and Kelsea are getting dizzy and weaken from it.

Satanicus powers up the machine as he looks at them. "There is not much you two can do now but to scream. Your spirits will be going into this jar, and you two shall be turned to stone". Satanicus said to them.

As the machine is turned on, two beams hits Melissa and Kelsea. The two girls are feeling a sensation like something is trying to grab their spirit out of them. They are screaming as the sensation is getting stronger and stronger. Plus the stone effects are growing as it is beginning to cover their bodies.

"Your spirits will be mine soon. You can't fight it for much longer". Satanicus said to them as he turns up the power on the machine.

Kelsea and Melissa continue to scream as they feel the increase of the power from the machine. 'Guardians of the Elemental Saint Staff and the Book of Jesse'. Melissa and Kelsea thought to themselves. They couldn't resist it anymore as their spirits are taken out from their bodies and stored into the jar. They completely turned to stone.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are in the healing pools. Owen sighs as he couldn't save his sister again. He feels awful about it as tears are falling down his face. 'Melissa I am sorry that you gotten kidnapped again. I will do what I can that you and Kelsea are free again'. Owen thought to himself. He feels a power with in him as he is being shown in his mind where they are.

Kyrie and Walter are there as they look at the injured rangers. "This is my fault. If Melissa didn't get me out of there, they could have captured me". Kyrie said to Walter as she is upset and crying.

Walter looks at the young girl as he does feel bad for her. "Melissa did what she did to protect you? Plus your parents are probably getting worried that you are not home yet". Walter said to Kyrie.

Kyrie looks at Walter as she realizes that he is right. "I don't have a mom and dad. I am an orphan". Kyrie said to Walter. She is getting upset again as she misses her mom more than her dad.

Kyrie gets comfort from Nikki and Ariel. Tiberius gives a look at Walter. "You could have been more gentler to her". Tiberius said to Walter.

Walter sighs as he is holding the book. He notices the teens as they are in rough shape. "I guess I didn't think to ask about them. When are the rangers are going to wake up"? Walter asks Tiberius.

Tiberius looks at Walter as he nods to him. "It will take some time. However I fear that they have done something terrible to Kelsea and Melissa". Tiberius said to Walter. Walter nods as he realizes that he will be needed to help them in the rescue.

End Chapter

Yeah Satanicus and Xolicernic pulled off the capture plan and they did not took them to the Evil Tower. Plus Melissa and Kelsea gotten turned to stone. What is the power that Artemis is building within her as she fought against Xolicernic. Plus what is going on with Owen and a power building with in him?

Next Chapter: Guardian and Mysterious Rangers Revealed Part 3: Artemis's Secret Revealed


	86. Chapter 85

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 85: Guardian and Mysterious Rangers Revealed Part 3: Artemis's Secret Revealed

Back at the Oasis, the teens are fully recovered as they see Owen and Artemis. "Aren't you Melissa's brother"? Ryder asks Owen. He is wondering how he gotten into the Oasis as his necklace is glowing in a pink color.

Owen turns as he looks at Ryder. He is surprised to hear that he is called Melissa's brother. "Yeah I never thought the day would come when someone calls me Melissa's brother. Now I am in her shadow, and yet she is in serious trouble. My name is Owen Collins. For some reason you look very familiar to me". Owen said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Owen. "Yeah you look very familiar to me as well. The name is Ryder Jenkins by the way". Ryder said to Owen as he has a sheepish look on his face.

Then it hits Owen right in the face. "Oh man now I remember you now. We used to hang out together when we were kids. You used to live on my block and went to school together up until high school. Where have you been all this time"? Owen asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Owen as he shrugs to him. "I never fit in anywhere Owen. It felt like no one even wanted me. I just got reconnected with my biological mother not to long ago. Were you the male pink ranger all this time"? Ryder asks Owen.

Owen nods as he looks at Ryder. He also has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah I couldn't come out and say I am the male pink ranger without some sort of proof. Plus my ranger ancestor is the same as Melissa's. However it made no sense to me why I didn't have the ranger gene but Melissa did have it that became the target of my very twisted, deranged, and estranged uncle". Owen said to Ryder.

Tiberius went towards them as he looks at Owen. "Your evil uncle is wrong about about the demented research. Just because someone does have the ranger gene, it does not mean that they won't become Rangers now, in the future, or possibly not at all. It is about the strength and purity within your heart, soul, spirit, and mind that makes the selection to become a ranger. It is something that you have a lot in, and yet it is hidden from the evil ones including your demented uncle". Tiberius said to Owen.

Owen nods as he is starting to understand now. "I understand it just I should have protected Melissa more especially when we were kids and during that battle". Owen said to Tiberius as he feels guilty about it.

Tiberius looks at Owen as he shakes his head. "They were the ones that targeted Melissa and Kelsea. If you gotten in the way, Melissa would have felt bad that you gotten hurt just to protect her". Tiberius said to Owen.

Owen looks at Tiberius as he is right about it. "Yeah but now how are we going to rescue them"? Owen asks Tiberius as he wants to rescue them especially Melissa.

Tiberius looks at Owen as he notices the other teens coming around. "This rescue will be a team thing. Once the others including Walter and Kyrie are together the plan will be formed". Tiberius said to Owen. Owen nods as he and Ryder went to talk.

It is not too long as everyone is gathered together by the tree. Everyone is stunned by the fact that Owen was the male pink ranger. "Hold on though if Owen was the male pink ranger all this time, who was that other silver ranger"? Brandon asks them as he is confused by it.

Artemis looks at them as she nods to them. "It was actually me". Artemis said to them. She has a serious expression on her face. It is very unusual for her to have a serious expression on her face.

"WAIT A MINUTE WHAT"? Luke said to them as he is stunned by it. Ryder is deeply surprised by it as his eyes are bright orange. He is very surprised for the mysterious leader.

The others are just as shocked by it. "Hold on though if you were the other silver ranger then, you were there in that battle from before. Plus when you were with us during the other battles, you were in your normal Star Descendants Ranger form". Monty said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I was very careful about which form I was in this whole time". Artemis said to them.

Carter looks at Artemis as he has a question. "How did you get that other morphor though? Was it in the same situation as Tess"? Carter asks Artemis.

Artemis shakes her head to them. "It turns out that I have another ranger ancestor that I did not know about. Plus it turns out that Verde is a family name on my dad's side of the family. The ghost of Sean Verde give me this morphor and the silver rock that I found turns out to be a Beast Gem. It was not the same situation as Tess". Artemis said to them.

Lina nods as she looks at Artemis. "It all make sense now". Lina said to Artemis. She

Tess looks at Artemis as she admires her. "I never thought it would be the airhead ones. I hope you don't take it the wrong way". Tess said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at Tess. "It is not a problem anyways since most people see me as an airhead". Artemis said to Tess.

Quentin looks at Artemis as he has a question of his own. "I got a question. Where were you when we needed you in that battle the other day? Plus what was that power that kept building in you when you were fighting Xolicernic"? Quentin asks Artemis.

Artemis looks at them as she nods to him. "I was on a recon mission. I spotted a strange signal in Middleton. I was specifically told if they attacked me I morph to fight against them. It turns of that Xolicernic and Satanicus were setting up something in an abandoned warehouse in Middleton. Since I got alerted to the battle, I could not get a closer look on what they were up too. There is no doubt in my mind that's where they are keeping Melissa and Kelsea at". Artemis said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as they look at Artemis. "No wonder you looked really mad when we were having trouble in that battle"! Ryder said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she has an idea. "Since they ambushed us, it is time that we give them a taste of their own bad medicine". Artemis said to them as she has a serious expression on her face.

The teens look at each other as this serious side is brand new to them. Luke has a smirk on his face as he looks at her. "I agree with Artemis". Walter said to them as he wants to help. "I am in as well. No meanie hurts Melissa". Kyrie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they see some kind of spit fire from their youngest guardian. "She maybe almost 10 years old, but she is definitely a guardian". Nikki said to Ariel. "I agree with that whole heartedly". Ariel said to them.

Tiberius comes forward as he is holding four morphors. "Nikki, Ariel, Kyrie, and Walter, these are your Guardian morphors. They work the same way as the Rangers morphors. The passcode is Star Descendants Guardian Mode". Tiberius said to them.

The four people receives the special morphor. Nikki's is in a crimson red color. Ariel's is in a gold color. Kyrie's is in a navy blue color, and Walter's is in a light blue color. They nod as they know what to do with them. Ryder notices a burgundy red guardian morphor and a neon green guardian morphor. 'If the burgundy red morphor is for Wes, then who does the neon green guardian morphor belongs to? Could it be it belongs to the final guardian'? Ryder thought to himself. His thoughts are else where as he looks at Artemis. "What's the plan Artemis"? Ryder asks Artemis.

Artemis has a smirk on her face. "This plan will require tricky. It also includes some illusions as well. Once we get in there, they won't be expecting it at all". Artemis said to them. The teens nod as Artemis fills them in on the plan.

At the warehouse in Middleton, Xolicernic and Satanicus are relaxing as they completed their plan on turning the rangers to stone. However their relaxing time has just run out by an unsuspecting surprise.

End Chapter

I thought about making this the rescue chapter, but the more I wrote the more I realized that this is when that Artemis comes clean to her teammates. Is Ryder right about the neon green morphor belonging to the final guardian? If so who is the final guardian?

Next Chapter: Guardian and Mysterious Rangers Revealed Part 4: A Rescue of Saintly and Beastly Proportions


	87. Chapter 86

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 86: Guardian and Mysterious Rangers Revealed Part 4: A Rescue of Saintly and Beastly Proportions

At the abandoned warehouse in Middleton, Xolicernic and Satanicus seems to be enjoying themselves as they are keeping watch of their stoned prize. "For once, we succeed where the others has failed with their plans". Satanicus said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Satanicus. "Indeed plus none of the rangers even know what we did in the past. Our secret is in the bag. When the rangers find out, they will realize what we have done". Xolicernic said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "Yes plus the one made it possible is back in the past. Plus you look better without that human being form weighing you down". Satanicus said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. "Exactly, getting rid of that human being form was the best move I ever made especially watching that Guardian suffer. I could do it again if I want to". Xolicernic said to Satanicus.

Just as Satanicus responds back to Xolicernic, stars are landing in the warehouse like a sudden ambush. As the dark smoke fills the room, Xolicernic and Satanicus frowns as they cannot see what's going on. "What's the meaning of this"? Satanicus said out loud as it is an unexpected surprise.

Just as the smoke dies, nothing is there like no one has even showed up. "SHUMD go outside and see what decided to ambush us". Xolicernic said to the SHUMD.

The SHUMD nods as it check things out from outside. Outside of the warehouse, the SHUMD are looking to see who or what it is that ambushed their master's hideaway. Just as they went back in to tell them nothing is there, they get ambushed like someone has kicked their butts swiftly and quietly.

Back in the warehouse, Xolicernic and Satanicus notice that the SHUMD has not returned with news about the intruders. "Didn't we send the SHUMD to deal with who ever is out there". Satanicus said to Xolicernic as something is strange is going off.

Xolicernic nods as he looks around. "Yes we did". Xolicernic said to Satanicus. He is wondering if something is amiss or what.

All the sudden, a flash of light is shining in the room. "What is the meaning of this"? Satanicus asks out there as they are getting an unexpected ambush.

As the flash of lights dies down, a teenager shows up alone as she is holding her morphor. Xolicernic looks at the ranger. "Hard to believe that you did all of this by your self ranger". Xolicernic said to the teenager.

Just as Xolicernic fires a beam at the teenager, the teenager vanishes like an illusion. "What", Xolicernic said to them as he gotten fooled.

"What kind of trickery is this"? Satanicus yells out there.

It is not long that the Rangers show up with Artemis leading the rescue mission. "It's payback time for hurting our friends. Star Descendants Online", Artemis and the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Star Descendants Guardians Online", Walter and Kyrie said in unison as they morph into a special form. They have an Elemental Saint Ranger form.

Satanicus frowns as the Rangers has ambushed them. "You Rangers are getting on my last nerve". Satanicus said to them.

As the fight is getting started, another flash of light shines on the scene. "What the", Xolicernic said to them.

As the light dies down, everyone is in either a pink or white ranger form. Satanicus and Xolicernic are stunned to see the sudd twist. "What"? Satanicus said to them.

As the fight are getting started, the rangers are split up according to the plan. Some of the Rangers are keeping Satanicus busy and distracted. Plus Xolicernic is fighting a white ranger. A white and pink Rangers are getting to the double cross and the jar.

Satanicus turns as he sees that double cross and the jar is gone. "What the", Satanicus said to them. He is getting very annoyed by it. He fires a beam at the two Rangers that gotten the double cross and the jar.

Another white and pink ranger blocks and deflects it. "Not this time", they said in unison. They nod as they look at them.

Xolicernic glares at them as he is getting annoyed. "I have it long enough". Xolicernic said to them. He is coming at them.

The white ranger glares at Xolicernic as she is ready to reveal it. "How dare you harm them. I will not allow you harm the souls of others, especially for the soul of the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola", the ranger said to them out loud in a battle cry.

All the sudden, the silver saint shows up as he has an Star Piece ready. "Silver Ranger, you have truly earned your Star Piece. The Panther shall roar with you as well". The saint said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she is holding her Star Sword. She puts the piece into her sword. "Star Sword Elemental Saint Mode", Artemis said as she turns the dial to the sword.

Morphing Sequence

Artemis is in a silver heavenly space as it has a silver cross in the background. Plus the light is seen in the background as well. Kelsea has the basic silver ranger suit. It has the armor from the secondary mode, and the saintly wings from the saint form on his back. The silver English Longsword is attached to the Star Sword. Star Descendant Elemental Saint Silver Ranger", Artemis said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe as Artemis has finally gotten her Star Piece. "It is about time she gotten her Star Piece". Carter said to them. "I will have to agree". Luke said to them.

Ryder shrugs as he looks at them. "Things comes to those that wait guys". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods as he is ready. "We need to break the spell on Melissa and Kelsea". Brandon said to them. He releases the illusion from the others.

Satanicus frowns as he gotten tricked. "What", Satanicus said to them. He is stunned that this even happened.

Kyrie and Walter opens the jar. As the spirits comes out from the jar, it went towards the stone bodies. As the effects are reversed, Melissa and Kelsea open their eyes as they are freed by Monty and Quentin. "Guys", Melissa said to them. "Boy, I am glad to see you". Kelsea said to them.

Satanicus and Xolicernic frown as the tables are turned. "No we are supposed to win". Satanicus said to them. "This is impossible". Xolicernic said to them.

Artemis glares at them as Kyrie and Walter joins her. "You will never win". Artemis said to them. "That's right you have harmed them and they is something that is unforgivable". Walter said to them. "We are the Guardians of the Elemental Saints". Kyrie said to them.

As the three of them powers up, Walter and Kyrie are connected with their guardian power. The stick that is in Kyrie hands changes into the actual staff. "Nicholas's Panther", Artemis said as she changes again like she has half Elemental Saints and half beast ranger form.

"Elemental Saint Staff Ready", Kyrie said as she powers up the staff.

"It is time to seal you away for the last time". Walter said to them.

As the three powers fires at Satanicus and Xolicernic, a vortex is formed as it trying to reach to them. However the evil villains are not being sucked into the Vortex. "You pathetic rangers, we can't be sucked into that book". Satanicus said to them. "That's right, we have a little secret". Xolicernic said to them.

The Nicholas's Panther hits them directly. Satanicus and Xolicernic lands on the ground. "You may have gotten them back, but we will be back". Satanicus said to them. The two of them takes off.

The rangers are confused by this as they look at Walter and Kyrie. "Why didn't they get sealed away into the book"? Carter asks them. "Yeah I thought the Book of Jesse can seal evil villains". Quentin said to them. The rangers shrug as they don't know.

"I am not sure but the important thing is that we got Melissa and Kelsea back". Lina said to them. The Rangers nod in agreement as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at Wes's house, Wes is asleep as he feels something warm within him. It is like his soul has been healed and saved by Artemis. The ghost of Emery is watching over him. "Your soul shall never be touched by evil again". The ghost of Emery said to himself as he has a light smile on his face.

Back at the Evil Tower, Satanicus and Xolicernic returns as their plan has been foiled by the rangers. A robotic officer looks at them. "Well it looks like you two have really gotten wiped by the rangers. It is my turn at last to get to the Rangers". The robotic officer said to them as he has a plan of his own.

End Chapter

This concludes the Elemental Saint Arc of the story. Plus Artemis finally gotten her Elemental Saint Star Piece. Will the rangers discover why the seal did not work on Satanicus and Xolicernic? Plus what kind of twist and turns that will happen in the next arc?

Next Chapter: The Aftermath


	88. Chapter 87

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 87: The Aftermath

Back at the Oasis, Melissa and Kelsea are in the healing pools. They are relaxing as Owen and Quentin are with them watching them like a hawk. "I can't image what they went through Quentin. I know that Melissa went through hell as a kid, but I never thought something like this happened again". Owen said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he looks at Owen. "She is not the only one who has been through hell. It has gotten to some of the others including Ryder". Quentin said to Owen.

Owen is stunned by this as he looks at Quentin. "Seriously something like this happened to him". Owen said to Quentin. He is disbelief by it.

Quentin nods as he looks at him. "Yeah it seems that when ever this happens, they target those who are connected with the guardian. It makes me wonder if Lina and I will be targeted next. We both have ancestors from the Underdog Squad team. It worries me that it will happen". Quentin said to Owen.

Owen nods as he looks at Quentin. "I honestly can't blame you for feeling that way. I mean Melissa bonded with Kyrie really well, and Kelsea bonded with Walter". Owen said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he looks at his fellow teammates. "Yeah at the same time, Ryder thinks there is one more Guardian to find. I hope that we find him or her as soon as possible and stop the evil forces from harming the guardian and us". Quentin said to Owen.

Owen nods as he looks at Quentin. "I agree plus sooner or later, them will have to face the head honcho of it all". Owen said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he looks at Owen. "Yeah we know that he taken the ranger ghosts from a cemetery called Zordon's Hill, but we don't even know where it is". Quentin said to Owen.

"Not every thing is not what it seems to be Rangers". A voice said to them.

The teens are stunned by it as they hear a female voice. They gather together as they are wondering if they should do something. "Who are you"? Ryder asks the voice.

A ranger ghost comes out from the tree as she looks at them. "I am Maya. I was the red ranger from the Mystic Knights and Star Legends team. I was the mentor of the Lore Keeper team as well". The Ranger Ghost of Maya said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as they look at the ghost. "I thought all of the ghosts were captured and a small few of them escaped". Ryder said to the ghost of Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Yes but when I passed away, my ghostly spirit was not at Zordon's Hill like the others. My spirit floated to this tree. My spirit has been living in this tree this whole time". The ghost of Maya said to them.

The teens are surprised by it as they learn about her. "So the evil leader never realized that he didn't get all of the ranger ghosts at Zordon's Hill". Brandon said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Brandon. "That's correct", Maya said to Brandon. She looks at them as has a smirk on her face.

Luke looks at the ghost. "So how were you here this whole time"? Luke asks Maya. He wants to know more.

The ghost of Maya looks at him. "I have been taking care of this tree even after my second team saved the world. I earned my way for my spirit to live in this tree after I passed away". Maya said to them.

The teens look at each other. "You must be like a unsung hero for the tree". Monty said to the ghost of Maya.

Maya looks at Monty as she does see it like that. "You can say that I am the unsung hero. I am also the one that named this very tree". Maya said to them.

Carter is very impressed by the news. "That is incredible", Carter said to the ghost.

Maya nods as she looks at the teens. "The unsung heroes can be found in anyone especially in an underdog". The ghost of Maya went back into the tree.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering what she meant by it. "I wonder what she meant by that". Artemis said to them.

Kelsea nods as she looks at them. "Maybe the next team that we will learn about were underdogs in some ways in their life". Kelsea said to them.

Tess nods in agreement with Kelsea. "I can agree with that. I mean people do cheer for them as well". Tess said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "Yeah but the question is who is the guardian and where we can find him or her". Melissa said to them.

Lina nods as thinks about her ancestor. "It is likely that either Quentin or I will find the last guardian". Lina said to them.

Quentin nods as he thinks about his ancestor as well. "Yeah Lina's and my ancestor came from the Underdog Squad team". Quentin said to them.

As the teens continue to talk, Kevin sighs as he looks at a tablet. The other mentors went towards him. "You have to tell them about the next Underdog Triad, and who they are on this team". Alexander said to him.

Kevin nods as he looks at Alexander. "I know I will do that Alexander. It just I don't know how to say it to them especially to Carter. He is one of the Triad heads even though he does not have an ancestor from that team". Kevin said to them. The mentors nod as they look at him.

Merielle nods as she looks at him. "Carter is the exception to it because of a particular ranger from a team from the past who bonded with the Underdog Squad team and their powers. It all makes since in the prophecy". Merielle said to Kevin.

Kevin nods as he looks at them. "As the third Triad is coming together, the Triad heads are the descendants of the Angel and the Protector of the Angel and the non descendant from the Underdog Squad Team". Kevin said to them. The mentors nod as they are in complete agreement.

Meanwhile at a dorm at Angel Grove University, a 20 year old woman is back in her room. She sighs as she had to desk with a nagging call from her mom about her choice in major and career. She has on a black zip up hoodie with a small lightning bolt on the top right side, a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and yellow converse. She has long wavy brown hair with blue eyes and fair skin complexion. She is skinny around 5'6" tall and slightly athletic. She notices something is glowing like someone is about to appear to her.

"Greetings Kathleen", the being said to the woman named Kathleen. He looks a bit older as he has not changed that much.

The woman named Kathleen looks at the being. "It's you, what are you doing here"? Kathleen said to him.

The being nods as he looks at her. "It is time for you to find the Rangers and give the next Triad the braces. Plus it is also time to reach out to them because you are the last guardian". The being said to Kathleen.

Kathleen nods as she notices another item glowing as it is starting to change back to its original form. "I have always wondered why that thing chose me". Kathleen said to the being.

The beings nods as he looks at her. "It is not a matter of the item that chose you. It is your ancestor's responsibility to keep it safe for you to guard and assist the rangers when it is time". The being said to Kathleen as he vanishes from the room.

Kathleen sighs as she looks at the item and the three braces. It looks like wrist braces as it has different mythical creatures on it. There is a strange diamond shape on the middle of it. There are four gemstones in the diamond shape. The gemstones it self is a unique combination with a different gemstone. "Well I have to find them as soon as possible". Kathleen said to herself as she prepares herself to reach out to the Rangers.

Back at the Evil Tower, Sergiobot is working on something as it remembers the very thing that it's master has made long ago. Ivano walks in the room. "It is your turn to attack the rangers, and I hope for your sake that you better succeed in your plan. Otherwise, I will have to resort on getting back at the Rangers myself". Ivano said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as he looks at Ivano. "I won't fail you my lord. In fact, I am working on my plan as I speak". Sergiobot said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at Sergiobot as he is wondering what it is. "I am listening". Ivano said to Sergiobot. He notices a necklace on a table and a homing device.

"This necklace is control necklace. It's power can change a human being to a creation. However I am making some changes to it. The only one that can reverse it is the other Guardians. Once I know who this guardian is, I will capture him or her and it will become a creation that will destroy the Rangers. This homing device is to track the guardian down. When the rangers has met a guardian, the guardian is the descendant of a ranger of a entirely different team from the past". Sergiobot said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he looks at Sergiobot. "It is interesting that the guardian is just a mere descendant from a different team. Do your plan Sergiobot". Ivano said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as he looks at Ivano. "Of course my lord", Sergiobot said to Ivano. Ivano nods as he leave the room. All the sudden, a new signal pops up on the monitor. It has a particular symbol as it has the initials DHS on it. "This will be more interesting than I anticipated". Sergiobot said to itself as it has a plan in the works.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the filler chapter. What does DHS stands for? Plus what is Sergiobot's true plan? Plus what is the prophecy that the mentors were talking about?

Next Chapter: To be decided


	89. Chapter 88

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 88: The Discovery of the Last Guardian Part 1

Back at the Evil Tower, Sergiobot is getting everything ready to turn the last guardian into a creation just like his master Crushmis did it. "The creation machine is just about operational". Sergiobot said to itself as it looks at the machine. It has the control necklace ready with five black pendants on it.

Ivano looks at the machine and the necklace. "All you need is the intended target to this machine". Ivano said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as he looks at Ivano. "Yes my search for the guardian will now begin". Sergiobot said to Ivano. It takes the homing beacon device as it leaves the Evil Tower.

At Angel Grove University campus, Ryder and Jill arrive as they are taking a tour of the place. "It would not hurt for you to get back into the education side of things, Ryder". Jill said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at the big campus as he shrugs to her. "Yeah I suppose but I dropped out of school when I was around 15 years old. I will have to come a long way to even get to a college that will accept me". Ryder said to Jill.

Jill nods as she looks at her eldest son. "Your life has been full of challenges and it was never easy for you". Jill said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Jill. "I never chose to go on the easy path Jill". Ryder said to Jill.

As the two are touring the school, he bumps into someone. "I am so sorry about that". Ryder said to the young woman. His necklace is glowing with the letter G in a bright color.

"It is alright. I am the one that was in a hurry. My name is Katie by the way". The young woman named Katie said to Ryder. The two of them gets up from the ground.

Ryder nods to Katie as he looks at her. 'The necklace glowed to her and the letter G was present as well. Could she be the final guardian that the team is looking for'. Ryder thought to himself. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Ryder and this is Jill, my mom".

Katie looks at them as she nods to them. "It is nice to meet you too. I hope you will enjoy your tour here". Katie said to them. She leaves as she is heading to class.

Jill looks at Ryder as she is wondering about something. "Do you usually met other people by accidentally bumping into them"? Jill asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Jill as he has a sheepish expression on his face. "Sometimes I do but I have learned that it does not always be a good way to meet new people". Rude said to Jill.

Jill nods as she looks at Ryder. "I take it your friends gotten you use to other people". Jill said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Jill as he nods to her. "Yeah it took me a long while to get use to being around the others. They are the people I see constantly in a good way. Being on this big campus is different though". Ryder said to Jill.

Jill nods as she can understand that entirely. "Yeah it is the college experience". Jill said to Ryder. The two explore around the college campus together and spending time together.

Back at the Oasis, Brandon and the others are hanging out at a cafe. "I take it Ryder will meet up with us later then". Quentin said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at Quentin. "Yeah he is spending time with his biological mother today. I can not believe how much time it has passed since we all became friends and Rangers". Brandon said to them.

The teens nod in agreement with Brandon. "Yeah I know a full year has already passed since we gotten our morphors, but Ryder did not fully join the team about two weeks after that". Luke said to them.

Monty nods as he looks at the calendar. "You know we should celebrate the day Ryder joined the team like a special anniversary". Monty said to them.

The teens nod in agreement with Monty. "Yeah you guys remember when he first arrived to the team. Xolicernic went to the past and kidnapped AV from the Lore Keeper team. We had to team up with the Lore Keeper team and rescue her". Carter said to them.

Melissa nods as she does remember that. "Oh yeah and Adam threw up on Ariel at school. I remember that drama queen scream" Melissa said to them.

Lina nods as she does remember that. "That was before we knew that she is the guardian of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow. Plus we discovered that she was not as bad of a person than we thought". Lina said to them.

Kelsea nods as she looks at them. "Yeah speaking of the guardians, do you guys think we are truly on the last Guardian to find"? Kelsea asks them.

Artemis nods in agreement with Kelsea. "I think we are on the last one. The mentors made six Guardian Morphors and the other guardians has them already except Wes and the last guardian". Artemis said to them.

Tess sighs as she is worried about Wes. "I am worried about Wes. I mean he probably does not have any one to talk to after everything he has been through with Rory and me at that whacked out tower". Tess said to them.

Luke looks at Tess as he can understand how much that experience has hurt her. "He probably has school and other activities to keep himself busy Tess". Luke said to Tess.

Quentin nods as he looks at Tess. "Yeah will defeat and destroy Xolicernic once and for all. It will bring closure to him and all the ranger teams that he has harmed including the past". Quentin said to them.

Brandon nods as he thinks about something. "There is one thing that is bothering me. Why didn't Xolicernic get sucked into that Vortex that Walter made to the book in that battle when we were rescuing Melissa and Kelsea"? Brandon asks them.

The teens look at each other as they do not have the answer to that question. "It is a very strong question, and I think everyone agrees that he needs to be destroyed". Luke said to them.

Just as the talk continues, the alarm is going off as SHUMD is attacking the city. "Looks like evil is rearing its ugly head again". Monty said to them.

Carter gives a look at Monty. "Way to state the obvious Monty", Carter said to Monty. He has that look on his face.

Brandon looks at them as he calls Ryder. "Hey Ryder, there are SHUMD in downtown Angel Grove". Brandon said to Ryder.

"I will meet you guys there". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods as the communication is short and to the point. "Let's move guys", Brandon said to them. The teens nod as they head out to the battle.

In downtown, SHUMD are creating havoc and chaos as they are on a rampage. Ryder joins up with them. "This is not very often that we just got those foot soldiers to deal with". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods in agreement as something might be up. "Yeah but something might be up as well". Brandon said to them. The teens grab out their morphors as they are ready to morph.

"Star Descendants Online", the teen said as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle is getting started, Sergiobot arrives at the battle as he is getting closer to the guardian. "So it seems that the guardian is close by to the Rangers location. It is time to make my presence known". Sergiobot said to itself.

Katie is close by as she sees the rangers fighting the strange foot soldiers. Plus she notices that the braces are glowing in a purple, dual black and orange, and yellow from inside the case. 'Could it be that the braces are meant for them'? Katie thought to herself.

The rangers are getting through the last of the SHUMD when another laser hits them. The rangers take a stumble to the ground. They notice a strange robotic officer appearing to them. "Why hello rangers, you honestly think the SHUMD is the only things you get to deal with today". The last officer said to them.

Lina glares at the officer as she gets up. "Who or what are you"? Lina asks the robotic officer.

The robotic officer looks at the purple ranger. "I am Sergiobot, and I know for a fact that the last guardian is close by. This fight is just getting started and harder to deal with". Sergiobot said to them.

The rangers frown as there is a lot more than they thought. Plus they have no idea that the last guardian is close by to them.

End Chapter

Yeah the guardian is going to be revealed in the next chapter. Will the rangers stop Sergiobot from achieving his plans?

Next Chapter: The Discovery of the Last Guardian Part 2


	90. Chapter 89

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 89: The Discovery of the Last Guardian Part 2

The Rangers glare at the robotic officer named Sergiobot. It is a huge surprise to them that the last guardian is close by to them. "There is no way you will get to the last guardian". Ryder said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at the red ranger as it rolls its eyes to him. "We shall see about that red ranger". Sergiobot said to Ryder.

The fight is getting started as Sergiobot is really going at it on the Rangers. "Man for a robot, that thing is not going down". Luke said to them. He is slashing at it, but it is not having much effect on it.

"You pathetic blue ranger, only the Triad can hurt me. You are not one of them". Sergiobot said to Luke. It fires its mechanical arms at Luke as it has a force field power on it.

Luke is is being grabbed and lifted into the air. He can't move because of the force field power. He screams in pain.

"LET HIM GO NOW", Tess yells at Sergiobot as she draws navy stars and fires at it.

Sergiobot sees this as it blocks it and throws Luke at her. Tess gets hit as Luke is still effected by the force field as well. "You are not one of them either". Sergiobot said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they are confused by the Triad stuff. "Any ideas on what this thing is talking about"? Ryder asks them.

"No idea man but this thing is stronger than it looks". Brandon said to Ryder. He notices that Luke and Tess are knocked out from their ranger form.

Monty nods as he looks at them. "I suggest we end this quickly". Monty said to them.

Carter nods in agreement with Monty. "Agreed, that way that thing won't get to the last guardian". Carter said to them.

Sergiobot looks at them as it is charging at them again. "You say that now, but I will be completing my mission". Sergiobot said to them.

It is not long that Rory and Owen arrives at the battle as they are in ranger form. "How about you leaving them alone". Owen said to Sergiobot. "That's right now there are now more of us to deal with". Rory said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot frowns as he sees the other male pink ranger and the crystal ranger arriving at the scene. "Two more does not make a difference", Sergiobot said to them. It looks like more miffed as soon it saw Owen. The fight continues on for the rangers

Close by, Katie is still watching the battle. She notices the male pink ranger in particular as he is with the other rangers. 'Could he the protector guardian of the Third Triad that the mysterious stranger told me about'? Katie thought to herself.

Flashback

Katie sighs as she is moving in to her dorm as she was a newly freshman. She walks into her dorm only to find a mysterious stranger as he was waiting for her. "I have been waiting to meet you for a very long time Guardian". The mysterious stranger said to Katie as he has a masculine voice as well.

Katie is stunned as she isn't expecting this to happen today. "Who are you and why are you in my dorm room"? Katie asks the mysterious stranger.

The mysterious stranger looks at Katie. He looks like a wizard as he appears to be a kind and friendly person. "You will find out in due time. It is urgent that I give you these items to keep safe. Plus I know that you have a special trident as well". The mysterious stranger said to Katie.

Katie looks at the stranger as she spots the item. "How is this thing a special trident"? Katie asks the mysterious stranger.

The mysterious stranger looks at Katie. "When all three Triads comes together, it will change into its true form. The Triad of Wisdom, the Triad of Equality, and the Triad of Perseverance are the three Triads that are needed to reactive the Triad Trident. These braces are meant for the Triad leaders. I will see you again someday". The mysterious stranger said to Katie as it vanishes from the dorm room.

End Flashback

Katie looks at the battle as the robot is making things difficult for the rangers. She has a gut feeling that she has to do something to help them.

"I never thought that a Triad leader is a pathetic girl just like her ancestor". Sergiobot said to the Rangers as he hits the purple ranger.

As the purple ranger lands on the ground, Katie is getting very mad and furious with the robot. She grabs a rock in her hands. "LEAVE THEM ALONE", Katie said as she comes out from her hiding spot.

The rangers are stunned as they see the college aged young woman. "You should be at a safe place". The male pink ranger said to Katie.

Sergiobot turns as it spots Katie as its suspicions are confirmed. "So the Last Guardian has finally come forward. I thought it was another descendant of that mentor but it turns out to be a descendant of a hunter/slayer". Sergiobot said to them.

The rangers are stunned by this as they look at Katie. "She is the last guardian". The rangers said to each other.

"Finding her took a lot shorter amount of time than the other guardians", Quentin said to them.

Sergiobot looks at Katie as his plan is working. "I knew that you would come out eventually, Guardian. Now that you are here, there is no stopping me from capturing you". Sergiobot said to Katie.

Katie frowns as that thing wants to capture her. The Rangers has to protect her from the robotic monster. "You are not getting your nasty machincal claws on her. I won't let you". Carter said to them.

As the yellow ranger got up, it is not long that the dual ranger and the purple ranger got up as well. The male pink ranger also gotten up to fight as well.

Sergiobot frowns as he looks at them. "You Rangers just make things even harder on yourselves and the guardian". Sergiobot said to them.

As the four rangers tries to defeat Sergiobot, Sergiobot knocked them out cold as they land with the others. Katie frowns as she is trapped. She drops a case that contains the braces and the trident. "What ever you have planned for me, it won't win as they will learn and understand about the Underdog Triad and the two gemstones that are connected to each ranger". Katie said to Sergiobot. She punches and kicks at the robot.

Sergiobot gets hit but it is not very effected. It creates a capture orb as it throws at Katie. As Katie gets hit, she is absorbed into the orb. "Katie no", Ryder said to them. He tries to get to her.

Sergiobot fires an orb at Ryder. "It is too late even though you are not a Triad leader". Sergiobot said to the red ranger as it got away with the last guardian.

Ryder frowns as the officer got away with the last guardian. He sees that his teammates are really hurt and knocked out from their ranger form. He notices the items that Katie left behind. He grabs his communicator. "Kevin, the others are hurt and Sergiobot has kidnapped the last guardian. The others need medical attention". Ryder said to Kevin.

"Teleporting all of you now", Kevin said to Ryder as he, the other rangers, and the items are teleported back to the Oasis.

Back at the Evil Tower, Katie is coming around as she finds herself restrained to a table as she has a strange necklace around her neck with five pendants on it. "What is going on here and let me go". Katie said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Katie as it has a twisted and evil look on its face. "You will become my creation soon enough. It is wonderful when I accomplish something right unlike my former cohort a very long time ago. You shall destroy the Rangers and the other guardians as well". Sergiobot said to Katie.

Katie frowns as she glares at it. "I will never be evil is that clear". Katie said to Sergiobot. She is trying to break free from her restraints.

Sergiobot looks at Katie as it is about to turn on the machine. "You don't have much choice in the matter Guardian". Sergiobot said to Katie as it flips the switch.

As the machine turns on, a dark purple, dark yellow, and dark orange and black beams hits the control necklace pendants on Katie's neck. Katie screams as she trying to resist the energy beams. The dark auras are covering her entire body like she is getting an outfit change. "Resistance is futile and pointless Guardian". Sergiobot said to Katie as it turns up the intensity power on the machine.

Katie is starting to feel the increase of the beam's strength and power from the beams. She is trying to resist it even more. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up'. Katie thought to herself as she is starting to feel a power within her.

Sergiobot frowns as it is taking longer than he thought. 'She is tougher than she looks just like her ancestor'. Sergiobot thought to itself.

As it turns the intensity of the machine, Katie release a hunter green power as it hits Sergiobot and travels all the way to the ghost chamber as it breaks another seal on it. A ranger ghost comes out as it is free. It takes off as it gotten away from the Evil Tower.

Back in the room, Sergiobot frowns as the machine is damaged and the full control did not happen. Katie is knocked out from it. Plus the necklace is destroyed as well. "It looks like I will have to resort to the other method to turn her into a creation". Sergiobot said to itself.

"SHUMD take her to her cell and make sure she is restrained as well. It will be a couple of days when the second method will begin". Sergiobot said to them. The SHUMD nods as they grab Katie from the table. They take her away to her cell.

Sergiobot grabs the needed items. "That Guardian will be under my control one way or another". Sergiobot said to itself as it got back to work on the machine and the control pendants.

End Chapter

Yeah Katie came out to help the rangers, but it played out for Sergiobot to capture her. However the control necklace failed to turn Katie into a creation. Who is the ranger ghost that escaped when Katie's guardian power broke the seal? Plus will the rangers find a way to rescue her?

Next Chapter: The Arrival of Remius


	91. Chapter 90

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 90: The Arrival of Remius

Back at the Oasis, the teens are in the healing pools. The mentors sigh as the battle took its toll on the teens. "That robot took the last guardian. She came out to the rangers a lot faster than the other guardians did". Kevin said to them.

Alexander nods as he looks at Kevin. "Indeed she did, plus it is a great thing that we have these items that she had with her. It seems that they are meant to be with Carter, Lina, and Quentin". Alexander said to them.

"You are correct", a male voice said to them. A special being arrives at the Oasis. He appears that he has not aged a bit as he is a magical wizard.

The mentors turn as they see the wizard. "Are you Remius? We have read things about you". Merielle said to wizard known as Remius.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "Indeed I am plus I know that the ghost of Maya is here, and another ranger ghost is here with me". Remius said to them.

The mentors are confused as the ghost of Maya appears to them as she comes out from the tree. Plus another female ranger ghost appears to them. "Hello mentors, I am Daphne Donaldson Sanchez. I was the red ranger from Underdog Squad". Daphne said to them.

The mentors are stunned by this as another ranger ghost has gotten to the Oasis safely. Plus the ghost of Zoe and Bridgette appears as well. "Daphne, how did you get here"? Zoe asks Daphne. "Yeah did you escape"? Bridgette asks Daphne.

Daphne nods as she looks at them. "Yes I escaped from that place. It seems that someone at the Evil Tower broke another seal that is in the chamber that the rest of the ranger ghosts are". Daphne said to them.

The mentors are stunned by this as the only person that did this is Katie. "Katie must have taped into her guardian power in order to break the seal". Kathleen said to them.

Daphne nods as she looks at them. "Yes another seal was broken a while back. I do believe it was when Fortesilenco and Xolicernic were doing their plan". Daphne said to them.

It hits the guardians as there is only one person that could have been. "It was young Wesley that must have broken it". Tiberius said to them.

Kevin nods as he looks at them. "The Guardians must be the only ones that can break the seals to release the ranger ghosts at the Evil Tower". Kevin said to them.

Alexander nods in agreement with Kevin. "Yes, once the Rangers frees Katie, it will soon be time to defeat Ivano and his forces once and for all". Alexander said to them.

Remius nods as the teens are coming around as they step out from the healing pools. They are surprised to see another being at the Oasis. "Who are you and how did you get into the Oasis"? Luke asks the strange being.

Remius looks at the teens as he nods to them. "I have no reason to harm this sacred place Power Rangers. I am Remius". Remius said to them.

Ryder looks at Remius as his eyes are bright orange. "He is telling the truth guys". Ryder said to the teens.

Remius looks at them as he went up to them. "You must be the descendant of young Avalon Victoria and Stella. It is my honor to meet all of you. My presence here is very important". Remius said to the teens.

Brandon is very curious about Remius as he looks at him. "Important how exactly"? Brandon asks Remius. The others wants to know the same thing.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "I know that the Guardian of the Triad Trident has been captured. She left behind the trident and the braces behind. All of you must know about the Underdog Triad. In fact within this team, all of you are in the third Triad". Remius said to them.

Melissa has a skeptical look on her face. "What do you mean by the third Triad"? Melissa asks Remius. She is wondering what the being means by it.

Remius looks at Melissa as he nods to her. "You see there were two triads that formed before you. The first one was formed by the original Underdog Squad Rangers. The second one was formed by the Lore Keeper Rangers. In each Triad, there is the Triad Leader, the Lover, the protector, and the confident. The gemstones has a mythical creature that resides within the gemstones itself. Now it seems that it is time to reveal who the newest Triad Leaders are, and plus one of you is the the Guardian of the Triad Leaders". Remius said to them.

The teens are surprised by this as the weapon and the braces float over to Remius by a magical spell. All the sudden 13 mythical creatures rises up from the gemstones. 12 of them is from the braces while the last one is from a fourth brace that Remius had with him.

"Humans say that Guardian Angels watches over others in time of need. The Tigers Eye Angel sees that in you Owen as the Guardian of the Third Triad". Remius said to Owen as he presented the fourth brace to him. The brace is mostly silver with the Tigers Eye are glowing in unison as the angel swirls around Owen.

Owen is in awe as the others are surprised by this. "Ok that is unique", Owen said to them.

Remius looks at Carter as he went up to him. "To have perseverance within your heart and spirit, it is having the special fire within. People try to extinguish the flames, but they have failed miserably. You push through the hard times and adversity as well. Your ancestor was not a part of the original Underdog Squad Rangers, but you are chosen for a reason to be a Triad Leader. You are the Triad Leader, Perseverance of the Fire Opal Dragon". Remius said to Carter.

Carter is speechless as he is given his brace. The dragon is swirling around him as the teens are deeply surprised by it as well. His brace is yellowish orange as it has the Fire Opal on it. It has three combined gemstones with it in a diamond shape along with three other mythical creatures on it.

Remius went up to Quentin as he looks at him. "To have equality, people are acknowledged and treated with respect. You have seen the inequality from those around you. You also fight for it as well, Quentin. Your ranger ancestor was once the Protector of the Amethyst Angel of Protection. She will be proud to know that you are the Triad Leader of Equality, the Tetkite Kirin. You are the Equality of the Tetkite Kirin". Remius said to Quentin.

Quentin is given his brace as it is placed on his wrist. It is mostly black in color. It has the Tetkite on top with three combined gemstones with it in the diamond shape. It has the mythical creatures engraved in it as well. "Wow", Quentin said to them as he is stunned by it.

Remius went up to Lina as he nods to her. "Catalina, like your ancestor, she was also the Triad Leader of Protection. Having wisdom, you are sharing knowledge of the world with others. Plus the words that you share with others hits to deeper levels. Wisdom should never be wavered for other desires. You are the Triad Leader of Wisdom. The Charoite Nymph of Wisdom". Remius said to Lina.

Lina is given her a brace by Remius. She places it on her wrist. It is bright purple as there are three combined gemstones in the diamond shape with the Charoite. Plus there are three other mythical creatures engraved on the brace as well. The Nymph swirls around Lina like it is connected with her.

Remius looks at the rest of the teens. "As for the rest of you, you will find out which Triad you best fit in by looking into your heart. Plus in order for each of you to earn your Underdog Squad Star Piece, you must improve one thing about yourself that you have been holding back". Remius said to them. He vanishes from the Oasis.

The teens look at each other as they look at Carter, Lina, and Quentin. "Improve one thing that we have been holding back on". Kelsea said to them.

Artemis looks at them as she thinks about it. "Do you guys think it will be harder than it looks"? Artemis asks them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Artemis. "Well it has never been easy to earn them". Tess said to them.

Rory nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Yeah plus we have to figure out which Triad that we fit in with". Rory said to them.

Quentin nods as he looks at them. "Plus we have to find Katie and rescue her". Quentin said to them.

Owen nods as he knows her from school. "I know plus we probably need the other guardians to help us with this as well". Owen said to them. The teens nod as they have a full plate right now.

Back at the Evil Tower, Katie is in her cell as she is laying on the floor with manacles on her wrist. She sighs as she is wondering if and when they are pulling her back into that room.

It is not long that SHUMD comes to her cell. As they unlock the cell door, they grab Katie out as they escort her to the room again. Katie frowns as she wants to back out from it. The SHUMD stops her as they grab her. "Let me go", Katie said to them.

Sergiobot looks at Katie as she is being brought back into the room. "You don't get to call the shot to break my machine, Guardian. Plus this time you will be punished for interfering with the creation process". Sergiobot said to Katie.

Katie frowns as she glares at Sergiobot. "You won't get away with this ever". Katie said to Sergiobot. She is being defiant like before.

Sergiobot looks at her as Xolicernic walks in the room. "I gotten some help from Xolicernic here as he has some devices that he whipped out for this occasion and fixed and modified the machine. You won't be getting out of this". Sergiobot said to Katie.

Katie frowns as she is being pulled towards a special pedestal that has long length tub filled with a strange goop. She is trying to be defiant as she as can.

"Why are these guardians so defiant"? Sergiobot asks Xolicernic. It is being annoyed about it.

Xolicernic looks at Sergiobot as he nods to it. "That is how humans are". Xolicernic said to Sergiobot.

As the SHUMD brings her to the pedestal like table, mechanical arms grabs Katie as it lifts her and places her in the tub. She is laid on her back as her back side is covered with the strange goop. As a nose mask is cover her mouth and nose and an eye mask is covering her eyes, more special goop is poured on her. Plus the orb looking balls are levitating around her.

"It came to me that you have to be weak and unable to resist the control necklace and the pendants. With this method, you won't be able to do a thing. Plus Xolicernic helped me with the modifications on the machine so once you are weaken, the creation process can begin". Sergiobot said to Katie.

Katie frowns as she can't move around in the goop. As the orbs are activated, its beams hits the goop as she is getting effected by it. She is getting drained of her energy. As she tries to scream, no one can hear her as she unable to move. As the last bit of the special goop is gone away, Katie is out of it completely like all of the energy that she had is gone. She is removed from the pedestal as she is placed in the machine. She is lightly restrained as the new control necklace as the pendents are on place. The lid of the machine closes as Katie barely has enough strength to much of anything. As the machine is turned on, the beam from hit hits the necklace once more. Katie can't resist the beams this time as she is transforming into a creation. She looks like an mutant huntress as she has a multitude of special weapons in her arsenal. She has a hunter green outfit with special armor on her chest, arms, and legs. She has psychic powers as well. She has seven pendent blocks on her chest.

As the machine door opens, Sergiobot looks at the newest creation. "I give you Franidomica". Sergiobot said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at the out cold creation. "Once you unleash it on the rangers, they won't stand a change against her". Xolicernic said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it notices a strange beep on the monitors. "So that is where the descendant of my former master is. SHUMD take Franidomica back to her cell". Sergiobot said to the SHUMD. The SHUMD nods as they take Franidomica back to her cell.

Sergiobot has an evil grin on its robotic face. 'It has been a long time since I have seen my master but meeting the descendant of my master will have a meaningful moment'. Sergiobot thought to itself as it has plans.

Meanwhile in Middleton, Dr. Stanley Collins is an abandoned warehouse as he is hiding from the law and all sorts of bounty hunters. 'I rather be free than being in prison'. Stanley thought to himself as he is running low on supplies. He has plenty of cash on him. He thinks about a new plan as well. 'I just need to get a new plan'. Stanley thought to himself. He looks very different from when he was sent to prison.

End Chapter

The rangers learn about the Underdog Triad and who are the Triad Leaders are. Plus Katie has been turned into a creation called Franidomica. Plus the prison escapee, Dr. Stanley Collins mad his first appearance since his escape from prison. Which ranger is in which Triad group? Plus how they will they rescue Katie?

Next Chapter: The Triad of Equality Part 1: The Lover


	92. Chapter 91

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 91: The Discoveries of the Triad Groups Part 1: Pearl Fluoriot Mermaid

Kelsea's Narration

Lately things for us has been really intense. From losing our last guardian to learning how to get our final Star Piece by improving one thing that we have been holding back on. There is a sorts of things to improve, but making that choice on what it is. It is harder than it looks. Plus we all have to figure out which Triad group that we are in. Plus the Triad Leaders are Carter, Quentin, and Lina. It could be anyone of them. For me, it makes me wonder what role do I have.

End Narration

Back at the Evil Tower, Sergiobot returns to the main ops. It is looking at the various monster figurines of various creations, However these monster figurines are purely monsters not people wearing the control necklaces.

"I take it that the creation process is completed". Ivano said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Ivano as it nods to him. "Yes Lord Ivano, the human did not resist it this time. Once it is unleash that creation, it will overwhelm the rangers". Sergiobot said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as it progress that has been done. "Good the creation will destroy the rangers and those guardians". Ivano said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it spots the Purwork creation monster. "This is the creation monster that shall attack the rangers first". Sergiobot said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he sprinkles the black dust on the figurine. The figurine grows at it returns to normal monster size as it breaks the figurine. Purwork is a cat monster with its vines. "It has been a long time since I have fought against the rangers. This time I will truly pounce on them especially the mermaid". Purwork said to Ivano as it leaves the Evil Tower.

It is late at night as it is the very scene where Katie gotten captured. A mysterious being comes out from the shadows. It is sensing that something happened here as the being's expression changes to a deep frown. 'Something must have gotten to a Descendant of the Monster Hunter team and harmed her. I shall see it that the Rangers free her'. The mysterious being said to himself as he takes off.

The next day, Kelsea is heading towards the school building as she looks at Quentin. Her heart flutters as she has not told him her feelings yet. Plus she has recently received a solid white book with a pearl Phoenix on it. The teens gotten them the other day after Remius left. To everyone's surprise, Quentin has two books to read about.

The sophomore sighs as she is wondering when she will tell him. "Do you still have feelings for Quentin"? Lina asks Kelsea. The senior looks at Kelsea as it is a question that has been on her mind.

Kelsea looks at the purple ranger. "Is it that obvious? He is one of the most popular guys in school and a senior, and I am just a sophomore. Plus there are probably a lot of girls just waiting to hound on him". Kelsea said to Lina.

Lina nods as she looks at Kelsea. "Maybe you need to be honest about your feelings with him. It is something you have been holding back on". Lina said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Lina as she nods to her. "Yeah", Kelsea said to Lina. As the two girls split up, a spirit of the mermaid looks at Kelsea as it follows her. Plus mean cheerleader spots them as she overheard the entire conversation. 'So she still have feelings for Quentin. I better do something about her very soon'. The cheerleader thought to herself. She head towards to class.

Quentin is at his locker as he looks at the brace. He is wondering who each combined gemstone represents. All the sudden, the Pearl Fluoriot is starting to glow as it has the heart and the mermaid in the center. He is caught off guard by it as it has identified one of them. "Ok this is new". Quentin said to himself as he is wondering who it is. Plus the heart symbol is also shown. He is starting to blush as it is the lover.

"Hey Quentin", a mean cheerleader said to Quentin. She is walking towards him. She batting her eyelashes at him. She is trying to throw herself on him.

Quentin frowns as he looks at her. "Oh hey Amy", Quentin said to the mean cheerleader named Amy. He does not give any attention. It is like he is not happy to see her.

Amy gives Quentin as she frowns to him. "Why are you not happy to see me baby". Amy said to Quentin. She is trying to get to him with overbearing flirting.

Quentin looks at Amy as he rolls his eyes. "I am not interested in you, Amy. I have never been interested in you. I like someone else who sees me for me equally, and her name is Kelsea". Quentin said to Amy. He walks away from Amy as he goes off to class. Amy scoffs as she walks away.

What he does not realize that Kelsea over heard what he just said.

In gym class, Artemis and Tess spot Kelsea as she is puzzled by what she over heard. "Is something on your mind Kelsea? You seem to be thinking about something or someone perhaps". Tess said to Kelsea.

Artemis nods as she looks at Kelsea. "Yeah that someone is making you blush". Artemis said to Kelsea. She is hinting about it.

Kelsea looks at them as she is blushing about it. "I have been friends with him for over a year. Plus when I am with him my heart flutters and fireworks goes off in my stomach". Kelsea said to them.

Tess and Artemis look at each other as they look at Kelsea. "You must be deeply in love with him". Artemis said to Kelsea.

Kelsea is blushing as she looks at them. "What about you two? Don't you two like someone as well". Kelsea said to them.

Artemis gives a look at Kelsea. "Don't be changing the subject on us Kelsea. This is about you". Artemis said to Kelsea.

As the three girls are talking, Amy walks towards them. "I heard that Quentin likes some other girl now not you". Amy said to them.

The girls look at Amy as they frown to her. "Who are you to say that"? Artemis asks Amy as she has her arms crossed.

Amy looks at them as she shrugs to them. "I am just saying that because it is true". Amy said to them as she shows them a picture to them.

Kelsea looks at the picture as she is not sure about it. She notices that the guy does look like Quentin kissing another girl. She frowns as she is being getting to it.

Tess glares at Amy as she does not by it. "That could be some other guy for all we know. Plus you are nothing more than a liar, so if I were you I would step off". Tess said to Amy.

Amy gives a look to Tess. "Fine don't believe me, don't say I didn't warn you when she finds out that your loser friend is hitting on her boyfriend". Amy said to them as she walks away.

Kelsea is feeling down about it. Artemis looks at Kelsea. "Kelsea, you should not let her get to you". Artemis said to Kelsea.

Tess nods in agreement as she looks at her. "Yeah it is an underhanded trick. That picture could be some other guy for all we know". Tess said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at them as she shakes her head. "I know you guys are trying to cheer me up, but I need to be alone". Kelsea said to them. She runs off as she feels like her heart is broken.

Tess and Artemis look at each other as the others go up to them. "What's wrong with Kelsea"? Melissa asks them.

Tess looks at them as she nods to them. "Amy happened", Tess said to them. The teens groans as they are aware of her.

Brandon looks at them as he rolls his eyes. "She is a manipulative liar". Brandon said to them.

Luke nods in agreement as he looks at them. "More like a vindictive witch", Luke said to them.

Quentin nods as he remembers how she threw herself on him this morning. "Yeah she even threw herself on me this morning". Quentin said to them.

Monty groans as he looks at them. "She even threw herself on Rory as well. He basically told her that he is not even into her. He made his message made known and clear". Monty said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "Yeah it was so clear that it made her see red". Rory said to them.

Carter looks at them as he has his arms crossed. "I wouldn't want a prissy girl as my girlfriend". Carter said to them. He has a serious expression on his face.

Lina looks at them as she remembers the conversation with Kelsea. "You should go to her Quentin". Lina said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he plans to talk to her.

At the park, Kelsea sighs as she by herself. She can't help but wonder what Amy said is true. She lets some tears down her face like it truly hurt her like a betrayal.

"You should let someone with mean spirited ways get in your way". A spirit of the mermaid said to Kelsea.

Kelsea is a bit caught off guard as she notices the spirit of the mermaid appearing to her. "Are you a"? Kelsea said to the spirit.

The spirit nods as it looks at Kelsea. "Yes I am a mermaid. I have been watching you for over a year. It is the Eagle of Steel Reliability that found you first. It is not long that the Knight found you after that, the Music power of Rap found you and finally the Elemental Saint of Light found you". The Spirit of the Mermaid said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at the Spirit of the Mermaid as the other powers that she has earned during her time as a ranger. "I never realized that you were watching me this whole time". Kelsea said to the mermaid as she looks at the other powers.

The mermaid nods as she looks at Kelsea. "Yes you have grown in so many ways since your beginnings as a ranger. You have overcome various hurdles as a ranger. In full truth, you have become a stronger person". The Spirit of the Mermaid said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she thinks about it. "Yeah I have over come a lot". Kelsea said to the Spirit of the Mermaid. She realizes that she has come a long way.

The Spirit of the Mermaid nods to Kelsea. "The thing you must overcome now is having the confidence to ignore the people that try to break and betray your spirit". The mermaid said to Kelsea as it and the others vanish from the scene.

Kelsea sighs to herself as she feels better about things. All the sudden, SHUMD and the Purwork monster shows up. "What's wrong ranger? You didn't expect me"? Purwork monster said to Kelsea.

Kelsea frowns as she grabs her morphor out. "Guys, we got a monster and SHUMD at the park". Kelsea said to the others.

"We are on our way". Ryder said to Kelsea. Kelsea nods as she has that fighters spirit in her.

It is not long that Ryder and the others arrive at the scene. They grab out their morphors. "That is one ugly monster". Brandon said to them. "You said it". Luke said to them.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle is getting started, a mysterious being is watching the battle. The being is a demon as he is an immortal being. 'The last time I have seen a team of rangers that big was the Underdog Squad Rangers'. The demon thought to himself as he is eyeing the rangers.

Purwork has its vines out as it is using it like a whip. As it hits the rangers, they are sent flying to the ground. "What's wrong rangers, am I getting a too much for you". Purwork said to them.

The monster is charging in at the Rangers. It is eyeing Quentin as it is pouncing on him. Quentin is getting clawed by the monster. His suit is sparking as he lands on the ground.

Kelsea is getting very angry as she has it. "Hey Purugly step away from him". Kelsea yells at the monster.

Purwork turns to the white ranger. "So you do decide to play now". Purwork said to the white ranger.

As it is charging at Kelsea, Kelsea is starting to have the confident smile as she is fighting back. "Yes I do and you are going down". Kelsea said to Purwork.

Purwork looks at the white ranger as it is still going at her. "Why are you not giving up and keeping me away from finishing that pathetic and weak dual ranger". Purwork said to Kelsea.

Kelsea glares at Purwork as she is holding her Star Sword. "It is because I keep on fighting for the person I care and love equally like I do have for my teammates. I will not let you go near him because I have stronger feelings for him than a year ago. It is because I truly love him. Don't you dare say things about him other wise you got me to deal with". Kelsea said to Purwork as she has a new battle cry.

All the sudden, the teens see what's going on as the Pearl Fluoriot is shining brightly on Quentin's brace. "Woah is that gemstone glowing"? Artemis asks them.

Melissa nods as she looks at Artemis. "Yeah it seems that Kelsea is the Lover of the Tetkite Kirin". Melissa said to them.

The mermaid shows up as it is synching with Kelsea as it is swirling around with her. "You have earned your Star Piece. I do know what to do with it". The mermaid said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she puts the fifth Star Piece in her Star Sword. "Let's do this, Star Sword Underdog Form", Kelsea said as she turns the dial to the fifth Star Piece as she is going into her 5th form.

Morphing Sequence

The Pearl and Fluoriot are coming together as a combined gemstone to become the Pearl Fluoriot. As the Pearl Fluoriot is shining bright as it covers a silhouette around Kelsea. As the combined gemstones burst, a mermaid comes out as it swirls around her. She has the basic white ranger suit from Underdog Squad. She has some of the body part of the Mermaid of the secondary form. She has the special armor from the Triad form. Her weapon is longer and upgraded. Star Descendants Underdog Squad White Ranger". Kelsea said out loud as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are surprised by it as they look at Kelsea. "Ok that is awesome". Monty said to them.

"I have to agree, and I have never seen anything like it". Ryder said to them.

Lina nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus the combined gemstone reacted from Quentin's brace". Lina said to them.

The Purwork monster frowns like it is about to be finished. "How is this possible"? Purwork said to them. It is getting g very annoyed by the Rangers.

Kelsea looks at the monster like she wants to end it. "It is possible because my love for Quentin is real. It will never be betrayed. You have caused harm to the person I care about so much". Kelsea said to them.

"Star Sword Star Mermaid, Pearl Fluoriot Mermaid Lets Rise", Kelsea said to them.

The rangers are watching as the mermaid is rising up like it has not done that in a long time. They watch Kelsea drawing a white Star with the mermaid in the middle of it. Plus the mermaid rises up with her. As Kelsea fires the star at Purwork, Kelsea and the mermaid charges in at the monster together like they are in complete synch.

Purwork gets hit directly by them. "No", Purwork said as it turns into black dust.

Kelsea is in her ranger pose. "That is one cat I don't want to come across again". Kelsea said to them.

The rangers are filled with pride as Kelsea gotten the last Star Piece first. Quentin nods as he looks at Kelsea. "I couldn't agree with you more". Ryder said to Kelsea as he and Brandon had him up. The teens teleport away to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Quentin is in the healing pool as Kelsea is with him. The others are giving them space to talk. "During the battle, you really stepped up and said your true feelings for me". Quentin said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she look at Quentin. "Yeah I did. I really do like you even more than friends. I got upset when Amy showed me that photo of you talking to some other girl. It felt like I wanted to give up on it". Kelsea said to Quentin.

Quentin looks at Kelsea as he nods to her. "She has tried to do things to keep other girls from being near me. Plus I also have feelings for you as well. It has always been you because you are not like other girls". Quentin said to Kelsea.

Kelsea smiles as she looks at Quentin. "Oh Quentin", Kelsea said to Quentin. The two of them lean in as they kiss for the first time. The others see the kiss for the first time. "It is about time". The teens said in unison as they come together to celebrate a new ranger couple.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Tower, Sergiobot is looking on the monitors. It frowns as the rangers defeated the Purwork monster. 'I figure that they defeated that monster'. Sergiobot thought to itself. As the robotic officer is about to leave, something new has appeared on the monitors. A strange energy reading appears as it seems to faintly to tell. 'I wonder what that could be'. Sergiobot thought to itself as it makes plans to investigate it further.

End Chapter

Yeah Kelsea is the first one that gotten her last Star Piece. Plus the moment between the Kelsea and Quentin is along time coming. Who will be next getting the final Star Piece? Plus what could be the energy reading that Sergiobot spotted?

Next Chapter: The Discoveries of the Triad Groups Part 2: Silver Cats Eye Sphinx


	93. Chapter 92

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 92: The Discoveries of the Triad Groups Part 2: Silver Cats Eye Sphinx

Artemis's Narration

In the most recent ranger battle, Kelsea was the first one to get her final Star Piece. I mean that moment really blew my mind. Plus when she got the piece, it is like one of the combined gemstones on Quentin's brace was glowing as well. It was really unbelievable. I suppose the old saying seeing is believing is true. Although, it makes me wonder, what is my role in the Triad Groups and what kind of mythical creature will synch with me like it did with Kelsea. Plus I wonder what how much good I will be in the respective group.

End Narration

Back at the Evil Tower, Sergiobot is keeping watch on a strange dot with the strange initials on the monitors as it is somewhere in Middleton. It is not happy that the Rangers has defeated Purwork.

Xolicernic went into the room as he spots the monitors showing a map of Middleton. "Why are you keeping an eye on that human city anyways"? Xolicernic asks Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Xolicernic as it show the dot to him. "This dot represents someone, but it is not a ranger or a guardian. I plan to go there soon to see what I can find out". Sergiobot said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the name of human town it is in. "This is very interesting because it is the very town that a particular guardian lives". Xolicernic said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it looks at Xolicernic as it knows who he is talking about. "Ah you mean that Guardian of that special electrical guitar. I have to give a lot of credit to you for how you made them suffer". Sergiobot said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the robotic officer. "Yes, the branding scar is my most innovative idea to make Rangers suffer. I do have my standards for doing them of course. Plus it would be wonderful to be in the same town as one of my victims just to psych them out". Xolicernic said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it looks at Xolicernic. "Exactly", Sergiobot said to Xolicernic as it went to pick out a figurine. It picks the Mutbaby figurine to attack the rangers.

Ivano walks in the room as he spots the figurine that Sergiobot chosen to attack the rangers. He sprinkles the black dust on the Mutbaby figurine. As the figurine is starting to break, the monster grows back to its normal size. The Mutbaby like the name says, it is mutant baby monster. "I want you to destroy the rangers starting with the dual ranger and those that are in his Triad group . Sergiobot said to the Mutbaby monster.

The Mutbaby monster nods as it receives its orders. It will be my pleasure". Mutbaby said to Sergiobot as it has that baby talk in its speech. It leaves the Evil Tower as the monster has plans to get to the Rangers.

At the McKellen residence, Quentin notices his twin brother Winston is working on something. It is not homework is it a poem. "Hey what are you working on"? Quentin asks Winston.

Winston looks at Quentin as he is not ready to reveal it. "It is something personal. Plus I hear that you and Kelsea finally admitted your feelings for each other". Winston said to Quentin.

Quentin has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah well, I do like her a lot. It took me a while just to admit it". Quentin said to Winston.

Winston nods as he looks at him. "Honestly, it was about time that you admitted it. Every time you saw Kelsea, you looked really happy to be around her. It was about to be annoying that you have not said anything to her about your feelings". Winston said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he notices the title of the poem called The Silver Angel. "Yeah so who are you referring to the Silver Angel? Anyone who we know"? Quentin asks Winston.

Winston frowns as he gets up. "You are too curious for your own good, and besides it is not even done yet". Winston said to Quentin. He leaves the room as he took the poem with him.

Quentin sighs as he shakes his head to himself. 'As much I am trying to fix the relationship with him, I wish he would open up more about it'. Quentin thought to himself as he went to his room.

That night, Artemis is getting the trash and recycling bins out to the curb for pick up in the morning. She sighs as she notices the full moon and the stars being out. She feels a strange chill in the air like someone is close by like it is watching her. 'Is that the wind'? Artemis thought to herself. She quickly heads inside of the house. She does not realize that it is actually the Sphinx that is watching her.

The next day Artemis is at school as she spots Kelsea. She can't help but wonder what it that was watching her. "Hey Kelsea", Artemis said to Kelsea.

Kelsea turns around as she looks at Artemis. "Hey Artemis what's up"? Kelsea asks Artemis. She is finishing up at her locker.

Artemis looks at Kelsea as she is thinking about the final Star Piece that she gotten. "With the final Star Piece, how did you meet the mythical creature"? Artemis asks Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Artemis as it something that is on the other's minds as well. "Well the Spirit of the Mermaid did came to me. It told me that it has been watching me for over a year. It said that it was the eagle that found me first and then the rest of the powers. It is like the mythical creatures are the last ones to come to us". Kelsea said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as it does make a lot of sense. "I can see how they are watching us for the past year, but how did you know that you are the lover of the Tektite Kirin though"? Artemis asks Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Artemis as she nods to her. "I can't exactly explain but it is like when Quentin is around me in the beginning, there was a spark that I could not explain. As time goes on, that spark gotten even stronger and stronger for him. It is like we are meant to be together". Kelsea said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at Kelsea. "Yeah I can understand that. I don't think I am the lover for the other two Triad Groups either. I mean Carter is a good guy underneath his demeanor but I think he likes someone on the team. Plus Lina likes one of the guys on the team". Artemis said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she can see that as well. "Yeah I can see that. Maybe your role is being a protector". Kelsea said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at Kelsea as she is skeptical about it. "I doubt about that Kelsea. I mean it would be like Tess being a confident or the lover". Artemis said to Kelsea.

Kelsea shrugs as she looks at Artemis. "You may never know. In fact, it could surprise you. Sometimes the most obvious thing can be right under your nose". Kelsea said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at Kelsea as thinks about it. "I will have to think about that". Artemis said to Kelsea as she goes to her class. Kelsea looks at Artemis as she sighs to herself and goes off to class as well.

Later on, Artemis is sitting in the library as she is reading the book on Davis Bonds. She is stunned by the fact that he was the confident of the Ruby Dragon. The biggest surprise to her is that he was a teen parent on top of it. "Wow, he must have not been treated equally like others". Artemis said to herself.

"No he wasn't Artemis", a spirit said to Artemis. A spirit appears to her. It looks like a mythical cat.

Artemis turns as she sees the spirit. "Woah I was not expecting you to show up". Artemis said to the spirit.

The spirit nods as it looks at Artemis. "I am the Spirit of the Sphinx. I have been watching you ever since your beginning as a ranger". The Spirit of the Sphinx said to Artemis.

Artemis is deeply surprised by it. "You have been watching me". Artemis said to the Sphinx. She is wondering if she should be creeped out or something else entirely.

The Spirit of the Sphinx shakes its head to Artemis. "Yes I have. I have heard a lot about you from the other powers. I first heard about the Angel of the Light of the Star. It soon followed by the Ninja and the power of Rhythm. Finally I have heard from the Elemental Saint of Soul and the Panther. They all confide to me about you". The Spirit of the Sphinx said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at the Spirit of the Sphinx. "So am I a confident to someone"? Artemis asks the Spirit of the Sphinx. She is being kind of airhead about it.

The Spirit of the Sphinx nods as it looks at Artemis. "As of matter of fact, you are the confident. You always go to someone when something is bothering you. It is time to let the Triad Leader to come to you". The Spirit of the Sphinx said to Artemis.

Artemis is confused by it as she is not sure about it. "Yeah but which Triad Leader will come to me about something that they need to confide in me about? Plus will I be a great choice to confide in"? Artemis asks the Spirit of the Sphinx.

The Spirit of the Sphinx looks at Artemis. "You are a great person to confide in Artemis. You need to have confidence to listen to what is on your Triad Leader's mind. The truth of the matter is that you have been holding back on your confidence". The Spirit of the Sphinx said to Artemis as it vanishes.

Artemis sighs as she notices Quentin in front of her as he sits with her. "Hey Artemis can I ask you something"? Quentin asks Artemis.

Artemis looks at Quentin as she nods to him. "Sure what's up"? Artemis asks Quentin. She is not sure what he is going to ask her.

Quentin looks at Artemis as he nods to her. "How is it that you can talk to Winston without getting him to annoyed with you? Throughout the year, I noticed that he didn't seem too annoyed when you were talking to him". Quentin said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at Quentin. "I did not ask what he was doing or anything like that. It all started on that bad day and those cheerleaders were picking on me. I first bumped into Winston. I thought it was you, and he was annoyed by that. He said that Kelsea has class for not throwing herself on you. I guess it was on that day, I saw something different about him. After that, we started to talk regularly. I see a lot more to him than others see". Artemis said to Quentin as she is starting to blush about him.

Quentin notices the blush on Artemis's face. "You haven't told him how you feel about him yet". Quentin said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at him as it is very obvious. "No I do treat him equally like I do with all of you. I do not know how he will react". Artemis said to Quentin.

Quentin looks at Artemis as he nods to her. "Maybe you should tell him and nothing is stopping you". Quentin said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at Quentin. She feels better about things. Quentin's brace is glowing as it is the Silver Cat's Eye Gemstone. The Star Piece comes out as it went to Artemis's hands.

Quentin and Artemis are stunned by this as they look at each other. "I was not expecting this". Quentin said to Artemis.

Artemis nods in agreement as she looks at Quentin. "Neither did I", Quentin said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at Quentin as she has that wild smirk on her face. "I can't wait to put this in my Star Sword. I shouldn't have worried so much on which group I was in or whether I will be useful". Artemis said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he looks at her. "No, but you know now what role it is". Quentin said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at Quentin. "Thanks it is like I confided in you, and you confided in me". Artemis said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he looks at Artemis. "Your welcome Artemis", Quentin said to Artemis. As the two of them leave the library, they have no idea that a monster is about to attack very soon.

End Chapter

I made this a filler, but the monster will show up in the next chapter that will be taking place on the same day as this chapter. How will the rangers handle the battle against Mutbaby? Plus who is Quentin's protector?

Next Chapter Discovery of the Triad Groups Part 3: Sapphire Aquamarine Hydra


	94. Chapter 93

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 93: Discovery of the Triad Groups Part 3: Sapphire Aquamarine Leviathan

Luke's Narration

When Remius told us who is the Triad Leaders and the roles in a Triad, I am wondering which role is mine to do. At the same time, it makes me wonder what I am holding back on. Plus when Kelsea gained her final Star Piece, it was like her Star Sword is complete with all of the powers from the five teams. I know I am nearly there like she is. I just have to get the job done, and failing is not an option.

End Narration

At lunch, the teens are together as they see that Artemis is in a better mood. "Hey you look like you feel better about things". Brandon said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at them. "Yeah, it turns out that I am the confident of the Tetkite, and I gotten my Star Piece. I guess I was holding back on my confidence, and I shouldn't have worried about what my role was going to be. Plus the mythical creatures has been watching us ever since we became rangers. Plus the mythical creatures know about us from the moment we meet the first power". Artemis said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news. "Wow, I never thought that a mythical creature watched us for over a year". Monty said to Artemis.

Carter nods as he looks at Artemis. "Yeah but what mythical creature came to you though"? Carter asks Artemis.

Artemis nods as she looks at them. "My mythical creature is a Sphinx. In my experience, the creature will only appear to you when you are alone". Artemis said to them.

Kelsea nods as she looks at them. "That is what happened with me. My mythical creature is a mermaid. I recommend letting the creature coming to you not the other way around". Kelsea said to them.

The teens look at each other as they learn about it. "You know the only thing for your group to be completed is the protector". Melissa said to them.

Lina nods as she agrees with them. "Yeah it won't be long until the group is fully formed". Lina said to them.

Tess looks at them as she can see it. "Yeah plus I do wonder which group will form next though". Tess said to them.

Rory looks at Tess as it is something they all want to know. "It is a good question. Although, we do have to find a way to save Katie though". Rory said to them.

Luke looks at Rory as it is a job that needs to be done. 'Katie is one of the guardians, and yet she is trapped and held captive at the Evil Tower. I just can't fail Katie. I can't fail a guardian'. Luke thought to himself. He gets up from his seat.

Tess looks at Luke as she is wondering what's going on. "Luke is something wrong"? Tess asks Luke.

Luke looks at Tess as he has a faint smile. "I will be fine Tess. I have a lot on my mind". Luke said to Tess. He leaves the lunch room.

The teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "Is it something I said"? Rory asks them.

The teens look at each other as they nod. "Yeah you mentioned about saving Katie, Rory. Luke is the kind of guy that sticks to the job at hand. We have not figured out a way to rescue her yet. It does bothers him that we have not completed that job". Quentin said to Rory.

Rory looks at them as he must have messed up. "I must have put my foot in my mouth again". Rory said to them. The teens nod as they look at him.

Carter gives a look to Rory. "It is really obvious Rory". Carter said to Rory. He has that serious look on his face. Rory sighs as he does feel bad about it.

Luke sighs as he is in the restroom. He splashes some water on his face. 'I just can't fail Katie'. Luke thought to himself.

"Hello Luke", a spirit of the Leviathan said to Luke as the spirit appears to him.

Luke is caught off guard as he sees the spirit of the Leviathan appearing to him. "Are you my mythical creature"? Luke asks the Leviathan.

The spirit of the Leviathan nods to Luke. "Yes I have been watching you for a long while. The Shark of Knowledge is the first power that came to you. Then the viking came after that and the power of blues followed it. Finally the power of the Elemental Saint of Water found you as well. The powers told me all about you, and from what I can see is that you are a hard work and focused at the job at hand. You don't give up until the job is done". The Spirit of the Leviathan said to Luke.

Luke smiles as he looks at the Leviathan. "Yes you truly know me". Luke said to the Leviathan. He feels really comfortable around the spirit.

The Spirit of the Leviathan nods as it looks at Luke. "You have to work on conquering your fear of failing others. It is the one thing you are holding back". The Leviathan said to Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at the Leviathan. "I am scared to fail others. Ever since Tess was captured by Xolicernic a while back, I failed to protect her from him. Even though she is healed and back, that fear of failing is still there. Recently, that robot captured the final guardian, and we all failed to protect her". Luke said to the Leviathan.

The Leviathan nods as it looks at Luke. "Luke, there is always a chance of failing in life. Not everything will work out according to grand plan of things. I do see you as a protector more than anything. However it first you have to conquer your fear of failing others The Leviathan said to Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at the Leviathan. "I understand on what I have to do". Luke said to the Leviathan.

The Leviathan nods to Luke. It is like it gotten through to him. "Good, I will be watching until it is time that you earn your final Star Piece". The Leviathan said to Luke as it vanishes. Luke has a smile on his face as he feels better about things.

After school at the Oasis, the teens are gathered together as they are in training. Rory looks at Luke as he went up to him. "Luke, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have brought up about not having a plan to save Katie yet". Rory said to Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at Rory. "It is ok. I am learning that a plan for the job at hand takes trial and error and plans could fail". Luke said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Luke. "Apology accepted", Rory said to Luke. He is wondering if he does accept it.

Luke nods as he looks at Rory. "Yeah apology accepted", Luke said to Rory. They have a small friendship moment as they fist bump.

Just as they completed the fist bump, the alarm is going off as it alerts the teens. The teens look on the monitors as they see the Mutbaby monster attacking at the park where a lot of kids are playing.

"Wow, that monster is really hideous". Owen said to them.

Ryder nods as it is a serious situation. "We need to move now". Ryder said to them. The teens nod as they head out from the Oasis to the park.

At the park, Mutbaby monster and SHUMD are creating havoc and chaos. Little kids are panicking and screaming as they are running around. The teens arrive as they see the scene. "Guys we got to get the kids to their parents first before we take the battle on". Ryder said to them.

Luke nods as he is a job to focus at hand. "Right", the teens said in unison. As the jump into action, the teens got the kids to their parents. Luke is like a speeding bullet as he got kids to their parents.

"Is that the last one"? Brandon asks them. He is wondering about it to see if it is safe to morph.

The parents has taken off with their kids, and there is not any other kids that they can see. "I don't see any other civilians". Monty said to them.

The SHUMD and the Mutbaby monster are coming closer to the teens. They grab their morphors out. "You dare to separate me from the kiddies. You will pay". Mutbaby said to the teens.

As the teens grab their morphors out, they are ready to fight. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Mutbaby monster looks at them. "SHUMD attack them", the Mutbaby monster said to the foot soldiers.

As the foot soldiers charges in towards the rangers, the fight is getting started for them. A young 11 year old girl is close by to the battle scene. She has an orange color outfit as she is a bit eccentric and outlandish. As she sees the rangers battling the foot soldiers and monster, she frowns as she wants to do something to help them. "Alright here goes nothing", the girl said to herself. She charges into the battle like she did not hesitate at all.

As the rangers are dealing with the SHUMD, they see this brave 11 year old girl as she is bouncing off the walls and really punching the SHUMD.

"Woah where did she come from"? Melissa asks them.

"I have no idea, but it is not safe for her". Lina said to them.

The SHUMD is stunned to see a kid with the Rangers. The Mutbaby looks at the kid. "You shall be the first to feel my power". Mutbaby monster said to the girl. It has a spitup bomb ready in its hands. As it throws it at the girl, Luke frowns as he still has a job to do. Plus Quentin is close by to the girl as well. He also shields the girl from being hit.

As Luke rushes in to deflect the the spitup bomb, he feels the power of the Leviathan connecting and synching up with him. "You are not going to keep me from failing on the job at hand". Luke said to the Mutbaby monster.

Mutbaby monster is fed up and extremely annoyed by him. "Oh yeah I wanna to destroy you all". Mutbaby monster said to them. It is continuing to throw spitup bombs at Luke.

Luke frowns as he is protecting Quentin and the girl. He is cutting down spitup bomb after spitup bomb with his Star Sword. "I am a protector you ugly cry baby. I will never let you get to them as long as I am around. It is because I get the job done". Luke said to the monster.

All the sudden, the Leviathan appears to Luke once again as Quentin's brace is glowing with the sapphire aquamarine combined gemstones are shining brightly. The Leviathan brings Luke his final Star Piece. "You have truly earned your final Star Piece. You know what to do now". The Leviathan said to Luke.

Artemis rushes over to Luke as she is ready to go for it as well. "Hey Luke Lets both finish this together". Artemis said to Luke as she shows him her Star Sword as she has her final Star Piece as well.

Luke looks at Artemis as he nods to her. "The more the marrier to get the job done". Luke said to Artemis. He puts the final Star Piece into his Star Sword.

Artemis and Luke are holding their Star Swords out as they are ready to do this. "Star Sword Underdog Squad Mode", Artemis and Luke said in unison as they turn the dial on the swords to the Underdog Squad Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

The Silver and Cat's Eye are coming together as a combined gemstone to become the Silver Cat's Eye. As the Silver Cat's Eye is shining bright as it covers a silhouette around Artemis. As the combined gemstones burst, a Sphinx comes out as it swirls around her. She has the basic silver ranger suit from Underdog Squad. She has some of the body part of the Sphinx of the secondary form. She has the special armor from the Triad form. Her weapon is longer and upgraded. Star Descendants Underdog Squad Silver Ranger". Artemis said out loud as she is in her pose.

The Sapphire and Aquamarine are coming together as a combined gemstone to become the Sapphire Aquamarine. As the Sapphire Aquamarine is shining bright as it covers a silhouette around Luke. As the combined gemstones burst, Leviathan comes out as it swirls around him. He has the basic blue ranger suit from Underdog Squad. He has some of the body part of the Leviathan of the secondary form. He has the special armor from the Triad form. His weapon is longer and upgraded. Star Descendants Underdog Squad Blue Ranger". Luke said out loud as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are in awe of this transformation. "Wow, Artemis brought her final form out". Tess said to them. "Yeah plus Luke really brought his final form out as well". Ryder said to them.

The Mutbaby monster frowns as it is sees that the rangers are ready to fight. "You little costume change will not save you". The Mutbaby monster said to them. It fires more spitup bombs at them.

Artemis and Luke cuts the bombs in half like it is really easy. They are ready to finish this fight.

"Star Sword Star Sphinx, Silver Cat's Eye Sphinx Lets Rise Up", Artemis said as she draws a silver star with the Sphinx in the middle of it. Plus the Sphinx also rises up as well.

"Star Sword Star Leviathan, Sapphire Aquamarine Leviathan Lets Rise Up", Luke said as he draws out a blue stair with the Leviathan in the middle. The Leviathan rises up with him.

As the two Rangers hits he stars with their stair swords, the mythical creatures also charges in toward the monster. As the Mutbaby monster gets hit directly by the stars and the creatures, it gets pushed back a lot as it gets instantly destroyed as it turns to black dust.

As the battle is over, the girl is in awe of the Rangers. "Wow, I never realized that the Power Rangers are in existence". The girl said to them.

The dual ranger looks at the girl as he nods to her. "Yes, what you did today was really brace. You did not show any signs of hesitation. I think you might be a ranger some time in the future. Next time, please stay safe". The Dual ranger said to the girl.

The girl nods as she has some admires. "I will". The girl said to the Rangers. She sees them teleporting away. As her mom and dad spots her, they are relived to found her. "Oh honey don't scare us like that again". Her mom said to the girl. As the three of them leaves the park, they have no idea that she has a special destiny waiting for her.

Meanwhile back in Middleton, Wes and his friend Miles are heading to Wes's house. All the sudden, Wes stops for a second as he notices something strange in the distance. Miles looks at Wes as he is skeptical of it. "What do you see Wes"? Miles asks Wes.

Wes turns to Miles for a brief second. He turns back to the other way as it vanishes. "I don't know if I saw anything at all". Wes said to Miles.

Miles looks at Wes as he seems to buy it. "Ok buddy", Miles said to Wes as they head on their way. They have no idea that a wanted man is in the town, and Wes has no idea that something is calling out him to keep it safe.

End Chapter

YeahLuke has earned his Star Piece and he and Artemis morph into their Underdog Squad form. Who is the little girl that showed up to the battle? Plus what could have Wes seen in Middleton?

Next Chapter The Formation of the First Triad Part 1: The Arrival of Franidomica


	95. Chapter 94

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 94: The Formation of the First Triad Part 1: The Arrival of Franidomica

Quentin's Narration

I now know who is in my Triad Group. Kelsea is the lover. Artemis is the confident. Finally Luke is my protector. In some sense, it makes a lot of sense in why these three people in particular. Now that the first group is coming together, it makes me wonder how am I supposed to lead them. Plus I also got a bad feeling that something awful is about to come.

End Narration

Back at the Evil Tower, Sergiobot looks at the various footage of the rangers defeating the monsters that it has selected to destroy them so far. It frowns as it watches the various fottages of when the monsters gotten destroyed by them. Plus in the most recent footage, Sergiobot notices the young girl helping the rangers. 'How interesting, a young human girl got to help the Rangers. Why does she remind me of a certain red ranger from long ago? If she does persist on helping the Rangers, she could be a huge problem'. Sergiobot thought to itself.

"It is time to unleash Franidomica". Sergiobot said to itself as it has an evil smirk on its face. It leaves the chamber and heads to the dungeon.

In the dungeon, Sergiobot walk towards a cell that contains Franidomica. Franidomica is laying down on make shift bed. "Franidomica, I summon you". Sergiobot said to Franidomica.

As Franidomica's eye glow in a dark red color, it is like the creation is awaking up as it got summoned. "You summoned me master". Franidomica said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it looks at Franidomica. "Yes I want you to destroy the rangers and any guardians that gets in your way". Sergiobot said to Franidomica.

Franidomica has an evil grin on her face. "It will be my pleasure to destroy them all". Franidomica said to Sergiobot as she head out from the Evil Tower.

The next day, the teens are at the Oasis for their training. Plus four of the guardians are there as well. A lot is on their minds as the battle from yesterday. "You guys saw a young girl showed up at the battle and fought the Rampigs". Nikki said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at Nikki. "Yeah she is probably around 11 years old and she had on this outlandish orange outfit on". Ryder said to them.

Owen is stunned as he learns about her. "She must have been crazy to jump into the battle. At the same time, she did not hesitate either. She might become a ranger in the future". Owen said to them.

The teens look at Owen as it is a bit crazy. "I can definitely see her as a ranger some day". Brandon said to them.

The teens look at Brandon as he is on Owen's side. "Are you crazy Brandon? We don't even know if there are any evil beings out there besides Ivano. Plus if they do find out about her, she could be in danger". Luke said to Brandon.

Monty looks at Luke as he can see it like that. "I agree with Luke. Plus we can't take another person being a potential target for them. We already failed in protecting Katie". Monty said to them.

Rory looks at his younger brother as he thinks about her. "You know if she looked a bit different, she could be the female version of Wes". Rory said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Rory. "You know she does remind me of Wes in a way. It makes me wonder if they are related". Melissa said to them.

Carter looks at Melissa as he is skeptical about it. "I don't know about that Melissa. She clearly jumped into the fight when she could have gotten hurt". Carter said to them.

Kelsea looks at Carter as she shrugs to him. "It could be a coincidence that she does remind us of Wes". Kelsea said to them.

Tess looks at Kelsea as she raise an eyebrow at her. "A coincidence, is that what you are calling it"? Tess asks Kelsea. Kelsea nods as she looks at Tess.

Artemis looks at Tess as she is getting frustrated with everyone. "What would you be calling it, Tess"? Artemis asks Tess.

Quentin frowns as he looks at them. "THATS ENOUGH", Quentin yells at them. It gets everyone's attention as they turn to Quentin. "We wouldn't know for sure about her and Wes being related or not. We need to have proof of this to be true. Plus it maybe that there is another evil force out there just has not made their presence known yet". Quentin said to them. He has a serious expression on his face.

The teens look at Lina like the discussion about it is coming to an end. "I have to agree with Quentin. Plus this discussion was getting to the point where all of us were about to argue and fight. For right now, let's focus on trying to save Katie". Lina said to them.

Carter nods as he looks at them. "I agree with Lina. We need to put the discussion about the girl for a later date. Plus if the girl and Wes are truly related in some way, it will be an eye opener to us all". Carter said to them.

The guardians look at them as they are surprised that the three of them gotten through to the others. "Wow, you guys really gotten through to them like it is nothing". Ariel said to them.

Walter nods in agreement with Ariel. "Yes it make sense that Quentin, Lina, and Carter are the Triad Leaders". Walter said to them.

Kyrie also nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus if Wes was here to see it, he would agree with us". Kyrie said to them. She has heard about Wes.

Just as Owen says something, the alarm is going off. The teens look at each other as they are called to an emergency. They see SHUMD at an abandoned warehouse. "We better go guys". Ryder said to them. The teens nod as they leave the Oasis for the battle.

At the warehouse, the teens spot the SHUMD. They grab their morphors out. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As the Rangers get busy with fighting the SHUMD, Franidomica appears as she fires beams at the rangers. The Rangers land on the ground as they are caught off guard. "What in the world was that"? Ryder asks them.

Franidomica looks at them as she is ready to fight. "I am Franidomica, and I shall be your ultimate downfall". Franidomica said to them.

The Rangers frown as they spot Franidomica showing up. "This battle just got more complicated and complex". Rory said to himself as the battle is getting started.

In Middleton, Wes is heading home from school as he couldn't shake what he saw yesterday. 'Was it some sort of mythical creature? Plus why was in it in an orange color? There was not an orange ranger during my parents ranger days. It has to be one of the ranger teams from the past when I went to the museum in Angel Grove a while back, but which team was it'. Wes thought to himself. As he is getting closer to the school, Wes has a sinking feeling that something is seriously wrong in Angel Grove. Just as he grabs his phone, Wes notices the same mysterious thing as it is closer to him from before.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the first chapter that features Franidomica. Plus things just got intense for them. How will the battle turn out for the rangers? Plus what is the mysterious thing that has spotted Wes?

Next Chapter:The Formation of the First Triad Part 2: The Arrival of Franidomica


	96. Chapter 95

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 95: The Formation of the First Triad Part 2: The Arrival of Franidomica

The teens frown as they are face to face with Franidomica. They grab out their morphors as they are ready to fight. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Franidomica looks at the rangers as this battle is getting started. "SHUMD, GET THEM", Franidomica said to the SHUMD.

The teens frown as they see the SHUMD coming at them. "Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle is getting started, SHUMD are charging in at the rangers. Franidomica also charges in at them as she is using her powers. She is very trigger happy as she fires her powers on them.

The Rangers frown as they dodges them. "Geez she is really tigger happy with her powers". Brandon said to them as he dodges them as he punches a SHUMD.

Ryder ods as he uses his weapon on them. "Yeah it is like she does not care what she hits". Ryder said to Brandon as he notices that she is destroying SHUMD in the process.

The rangers look at each other as they fight the SHUMD. "Well if she keep this up, it would make our job easier". Rory said to them.

Monty looks at Rory as he shrugs to him. "Maybe she shouldn't have sent them at all". Monty said to them.

As the SHUMD are destroyed, Franidomica turns her focus on the rangers. She fires her laser beams at them. The Rangers dodges it as they scramble.

Melissa frowns as goes in to land a blow on Franidomica. "Take this witch", Melissa said as he is about to land a round house kick.

Franidomica glares at the pink ranger. "You are not with your special group yet. You are a waste of my time for now". Franidomica said to Melissa. She fires her powers at her.

Melissa gets hit as she lands on the ground. Monty frowns as he glares at her. Owen is furious at Franidomica. "How dare you harm my sister"? Owen said to Franidomica. "How dare you harm my girlfriend". Monty said to Franidomica.

As they fires their weapons at Franidomica, Franidomica absorb the blasts and returns back at them double of the power. "You two are not even there yet to deal with me". Franidomica said to them. Monty and Owen land close by to Melissa.

Quentin frowns as he realizes that Melissa, Monty, and Owen do not know which group they are in. "How about you deal with me". Quentin said to Franidomica.

Franidomica turns as she looks at Quentin m. She has an evil grin on her face as the she looks at him. "Finally the first Triad leader to come out. The true battle will now begin". Franidomica said to them as she is charging in at him.

Quentin frowns as he sees how quick Franidomica is coming at him. He pulls out his weapon as it is not long that Kelsea, Artemis, and Luke joins him. "I got your back". Luke said to Quentin. "That's right, I am also with you as well". Kelsea said to Quentin. "We are Team Equality". Artemis said to Quentin.

As the four of them unites, they are fighting Franidomica together as one unit. The other rangers are in awe of it. "It is like the four of them are synching together". Lina said to them.

Tess nods as she looks at Carter. He is impressed by Quentin being to lead his own Triad Group together. "Yeah", Carter said to Lina.

Franidomica glares at them as she is getting fed up and annoyed with the dual ranger. "You will be the first to suffer in my wrath, dual ranger". Franidomica yells at Quentin as she fires her more powerful beam at him.

Quentin blocks the beam with his weapon as he is pushing it away from him. "Equality is about having the same treatment of everyone else. Everyone deserves to be treated the same way no matter who you are no matter how popular or not popular they are. Everyone deserves to be acknowledged by the people around them not being ignored because of other things. You are not treating others with anything at all". Quentin yells at Franidomica.

As Quentin found his battle cry, his brace is glowing brightly as the Tetkkite Gemstone is shinning brightly. The Spirit of the Kirin appears to Quentin as it has his final Star Piece with it. 'Descendant of Bridgette, you have come a long way from your beginnings. You have seen your own faults and making things right with those who has been hurt for the longest time. I have watched you from the very beginning as well from the other powers as well'. The Spirit of the Kirin telepathically said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he receives his final Star Piece. As he puts it into the final slot on his Star Sword, he has a smirk on his face. "Star Sword Underdog Squad Mode", Quentin yells out loud as he turns the dial to the final Star Piece on his sword.

Morphing Sequence

The Tetkite Gemstone comes forward like it is a passed down Gemstone of the Sunstone Selkie. As the Tetkite is shining bright as it covers a silhouette around Quentin. As the Tetkite burst, Kirin comes out as it swirls around him. He has the basic black ranger suit from Underdog Squad. He has some of the body part of the Kirin of the secondary form. He has the special armor from the Triad form. His weapon is longer and upgraded. Star Descendants Underdog Squad Black Ranger". Quentin said out loud as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe by this as Quentin is the last one in his group to get his Star Piece. Franidomica glares at them as she is finished with fooling around. "You are just putting off with things because I will destroy you all". Franidomica said to them as she fires the beam again.

However all the sudden, two beams land on Franidomica as she is sent back some. The rangers are stunned as it is Ariel and Nikki who arrives at the scene. "You were saying something witch". Ariel said to them. "That's right, we are given a second chance to treat others with respect and kindness". Nikki said to Franidomica. Big girls are in their guardian forms as well.

"Quentin, it is time we finish this together". Luke said to Quentin.

"That's right, it is time that we bring our powers together". Artemis said to Quentin.

"As the Triad of Equality, it is who we are". Kelsea said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he sees that the three of them go into Underdog Squad Form. "Right", Quentin said to them.

Quentin's brace is glowing again and this time the combined gemstones are glowing as well. The Mermaid, the Sphinx, and the Leviathan are together in unison as they are with them.

"Protector of the Tetkite Kirin, Sapphire Aquamarine Leviathan", Luke yells out loud.

"Lover of the Tetkite Kirin, Pearl Fluoriot Mermaid", Kelsea yells out loud.

"Confident of the Tetkite Kirin, Silver Cat's Eye Sphinx", Artemis yells out loud.

"Leader of the Triad of Equality, Tetkite Kirin", Quentin yells out loud.

"We are the Triad of Equality", the four rangers yells out loud in unison as a four color beam are coming together with their weapons. Ariel and Nikki powers up their weapons as well.

"Fire", the six of them said out loud. As the power is fired, it combines together as it hits Franidomica directly. Franidomica is sent back flying to the ground. Two of the control panels are destroyed.

Franidomica glares at them as she is not done. "I will be back Power Rangers. Next time, one of the guardians will not be as luck to be there". Franidomica said to them as she teleports away.

The rangers went towards them as it is a hard battle. "That was awesome. You guys really came together as one team". Rory said to them.

Quentin nods as he looks at them. "Thanks guys", Quentin said to Rory. As the teens are talking, Carter is feeling about down about it. 'How can I be a Triad Leader? Plus I got a bad feeling that Franidomica will strike back at us, and it might be that only one the guardians will be there for us when we need it most'. Carter thought to himself as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Meanwhile in Middleton, Wes is at the park as he is avoiding others. As he notices something on the ground, it is an orange colored stone. From the moment he touches it, the stone is glowing as the spirit of the Griffin appears to Wes for the first time.

Wes is caught off guard as he is a bit nervous about it. The spirit looks at him as he senses the uneasy feeling from him. "Guardian, I am thankful that you have found me. Plus you are the only one that could have picked this stone up". The spirit said to Wes.

Wes is confused by the whole thing. "I don't understand. Why am I the only one that could pick it up"? Wes asks the spirit.

The spirit looks at Wes as it nods to him. "By finding me and keeping me safe, you are keeping my chosen one safe and yourself safe from those that want to harm you both. My chosen one is a true relative of yours". The spirit said to Wes.

Wes is stunned as he is confused by it. "A true relative of mine, I don't understand". Wes said to the spirit.

The spirit looks at Wes as it nods to him. "With due time, your memory of your true relative will come back to you. When the time is right, I will be heading towards my chosen one. One day the two of you will reunite even in the most dire of circumstances". The spirit said to Wes as it went back into the gemstone.

Wes looks at the orange colored stone. He does not quite understand all of it. 'My true relative, I wonder who that can be'. Wes thought to himself as he went home.

At a warehouse in Middleton, Dr. Stanley Collins is doing some work as he plans to restart his operation of finding those who has the ranger gene.

"So you must be Descendant of Harold Simmons aka Crushmis and my former master". Sergiobot said to Dr. Stanley Collins.

Dr. Stanley Collins look at the robot as he has an evil grin on his face. "As of matter of fact, I am. I have found out about his control necklaces and inspired me to follow his footsteps to discovering the truth about our DNA especially those who has the ranger gene. Of course, my research gotten squashed". Dr. Stanley Collins said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it looks at the prison escapee. It also notices the space here. "This place will do just fine for now. I will be back". Sergiobot said to Collins it leaves the warehouse. It arrives back at the Evil Tower as it has a smirk on its face. 'If I have monsters attacking a different city, it won't be long until I get my hands on what else is there as well'. Sergiobot thought to itself as its new plan is forming.

End Chapter

The first Triad has been formed and united. However things will get even crazier from there. What is Sergiobot's true intentions in Middleton? Plus which Guardian was Franidomica was talking about not being lucky to be there?

Next Chapter: Formation of the Second Triad Part 1: Fire Opal Dragon and Gold Heliodor Hydra


	97. Chapter 96

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 96: Formation of the Second Triad Part 1: Fire Opal Dragon and Gold Heliodor Hydra

Carter's Narration:

Ok being a leader is something that I have never done before. Now, I am the Triad Leader. It is like I am being thrown into it with nothing to show me the way to being a leader. I mean I have a protector, a lover, and the confident who will be in the same team as me. Plus my Triad is known as the Triad of Perseverance. I can think of a lot of people on the team who has been through hell and not giving in to their personalized hell. I don't even understand why I am the Triad leader in the first place.

End Narration

Brandon's Narration

I know it has been a full year since we have started out as Rangers, and we have not fully stopped them. Plus in our early days, I was the temporary leader until Ryder came to the team. Although sometimes, it bothers me when I have not regained my memories from that attack that happened two years earlier. I mean that attacker is still out there. Maybe it is time for me to confide someone about it. It maybe that attack and trying to get my memories back is what I am holding back on. Then again, the Triad Leader needs to confide in me about something.

End Narration

At the Evil Tower, Sergiobot has returned as it has an evil grin on its face. It went to the main ops room. "Where have you been Sergiobot"? Diamanda asks Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Diamanda as she has her arms crossed. "I have been working on a plan and it is focused in a different town. It seems that someone has found an Underdog Gemstone in this different town. Once I find this person, I shall take that Gemstone and use it for my purposes". Sergiobot said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she looks at Sergiobot. "So you are planning to attack a different town who has found an Underdog Gemstone". Diamanda said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it looks at Diamanda. "Exactly, these monsters that I plan to chose will be beneficial for the search of the person". Sergiobot said to Diamanda. It looks at the various figurines on the shelves.

Diamanda smirks at Sergiobot as it is an interesting plan. "So you plan to send out monsters in hopes to lure the person with the gemstone". Diamanda said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods to Diamanda as it has another part up its robotic sleeve. "If those rangers destroys the monsters, I will personally send in Franidomica in as well to capture the person as well". Sergiobot said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she looks at Sergiobot as it picks out three figurines. "It sounds like you have everything covered". Diamanda said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it looks at Diamanda. Ivano walks into the room. "Working on the plan are you"? Ivano asks Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it looks at Ivano. "Yes master, it is taking me to a different town. Our intel shows that a human in that town has a special gemstone with a power that I am very familiar with because it is the same power that defeated my former master years ago". Sergiobot said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he looks at Sergiobot. "Interesting, having that human handing over the gemstone to us will be beneficial to us. See to it that it gets done. You are the last one to set out a plan to destroy the Rangers". Ivano said to Sergiobot. He has three small sacks of black dust and hands it to him.

Sergiobot nods as it receives the items. "I shall not fail you master". Sergiobot said to Ivano as it leaves the Evil Tower for the abandoned warehouse in Middleton.

The next day, the teens are at school as the school day is getting started. Carter sighs as he is a sophomore. He notices Brandon as he went to him. "Hey Brandon", Carter said to Brandon.

Brandon turns as he looks at Carter. "Yeah what's up"? Brandon asks Carter. He is wondering what Carter needed.

Carter looks at Brandon as he nods to him. "How did you adapt your role as a temporary leader before Ryder arrived"? Carter asks Brandon.

Brandon looks at Carter as he realizes what this is about. "This is about you being a Triad Leader isn't it". Brandon said to Carter.

Carter nods as he looks at Brandon. "Yeah it is man. I mean you and Ryder are great leaders. Here I am being a newbie when it comes to being a leader, and it is being a Triad Leader. Why me, it should have been you, Ryder, Melissa, or even Rory to be the Triad Leader of Perseverance. They have been through hell and back and certainly did not throw in the towel in their darkest hour". Carter said to Brandon as he is venting his frustration and confusion to him.

Brandon looks at Carter as he can see that he is struggling with it. "Carter, to be a leader, you need to find your own style and take charge in a fight. You have been through a lot on your home life and still fighting it, am I right". Brandon said to Carter.

Carter nods as he looks Brandon. "Yeah I am not giving in to my mommy dearest either", Carter said to Brandon. He has that tough guy exterior.

Brandon looks at Carter as he nods to him. "As far as why you are the Triad Leader, it maybe there is something that you never thought about. It could be that it is your time to shine as a leader". Brandon said to Carter.

Carter looks at Brandon as he thinks about it. "You know Brandon, you might be right about that. I am glad that I confided in you". Carter said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at Carter. "Anytime dude", Brandon said to Carter. He has a smile on his face.

Carter nods as he notices a spirit of a Hydra appearing in front of Brandon. "Ok this is different". Carter said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at Carter. "For sure dude", Brandon said to Carter. He is stunned by the sudden arrival.

The Spirit of the Hydra looks at Brandon. "Brandon, I have been watching you ever since you became a ranger for the first time. The powers of the golden moon, the Celtic, power of Melody, and Elemental Saint of Spirit has found you. You are the confident of the Fire Opal Dragon. You have truly earned your Star Piece". The Spirit of the Hydra said to Brandon as the his last Star Piece lands in his hands.

Carter smiles as he looks at Brandon. "Way to go man", Carter said to Brandon. He pats him on the back.

Brandon nods as he looks at Carter. "Thanks Carter, that means a lot coming from you. I know that you have the leadership inside of you to lead". Brandon said to Carter. The Hydra nods as it disappears from the scene.

After school, the teens are at the Oasis. Ryder is training the team as he notices that Carter has a leadership spring in his step. Brandon nods to Ryder as he gotten through to him. The mentors looks at the team as they see how far they come.

All the sudden, the alarm is going off as there is a monster attacking in Middleton. "How in the hell did a monster get to Middleton"? Tess asks them.

The teens shrug as they don't know. "I don't know sis but we have to deal with it". Luke said to them.

Melissa nods as it will bring them to Middleton. "Yeah but why is it in Middleton"? Melissa asks them. The rest of the teens nod in agreement.

Carter frowns as he does not like this at all. "There is no time to ask questions guys. We have to move now". Carter said to them. As he is taking the charge, the teens notice the change in him.

"Woah Carter is really taking charge of this". Owen said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "I have to agree. He must be understanding what a leader is about". Rory said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they teleport to Middleton.

At the park in Middleton, a monster and SHUMD are terrorizing the citizens. They are running in panic from it. "Run get out of here", the teens said to them.

The monster glares at them as it looks at them. "You are not suppose to be here creep". Carter said to the monster.

The monster looks at the teens as it scoffs at them. "I am here to find the special power, and you Rangers won't stop me". The monster said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are stumped by it. "The special power, you are defiantly on a delusion". Monty said to them. The teens grab their morphs out.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The monster glares at them. "SHUMD get them now". The monster said to them.

As the SHUMD are attacking the rangers, the monster is eyeing them as it is deciding on a target to get to knock down deeply. It looks at the gold ranger as he is knocking the Rampigs down like it is nothing. 'The gold ranger shall be my target'. The monster thought to itself as it is starting to attack the Rangers.

The Rangers are going at it on the SHUMD. "Hey guys the the monster is coming in fast". Ryder said to them.

"Heads up and stay on guard everyone". Brandon said to them.

As Carter hears it, he nods as he is holding on to his sword. "Right", Carter said to them. He is leading the others to finish up the rest of the SHUMD.

The monster has an evil smirk on its face. It fires its beams at the Rangers. As it hits Lina and Kelsea first, they lands on the ground as they demorph. "Lina, Kelsea", Tess yells to them.

The two Rangers nod to them as they are still conscience. Tess glares at the monster. "You will regret coming to this town creep". Tess said to the monster.

The monster looks at the navy ranger. As the two of them are going at it, Tess is really furious as she want to keep Wes safely while in Middleton. "Actually you will fall just like those weak girls". The monster said to Tess as it fires its beam at her at a close range.

Tess gets hit directly as she lands on the the ground really hard. She demorphs as she is in pain. Luke frowns as he rushes to her. "Tess", Luke yells to her. He turns as he glares at the monster. "How dare you harm my sister". Luke said to the monster. He fires blue stars from his Star Sword.

The monster frowns as he hits the blue stars down as he fires his power back at him. Luke gets hit as he also demorphs as well. "Luke no", Rory and Owen said to him as they rush to him

The monster looks at them as it spots the gold ranger. "You are mine gold ranger". The monster said to Brandon. It fires its tongue at Brandon.

Brandon gets hit as he is trapped in it. He is lifted into the air as he is heading toward the mouth. "Let me go", Brandon yells at the monster. As he is in the monster's mouth, he is stuck in a bad postition.

"Now your blocked memories are going to be open", the monster said to Brandon. Brandon yells in pain as the images of the blocked memories are coming back to him.

Back at the battle, the rangers are in serious trouble. "This is bad. We have to free him now". Monty said to them.

Carter frowns as he notices that the others are not in great shape. "Hey fish bait come me instead". Carter said to the monster. He fires yellow stars at the monster.

As it gets the monster's attention, it is charging in at Carter. The teens look at Carter like he is crazy. "Carter what are you doing"? Melissa asks Carter.

Carter looks at Melissa as he shakes his head. "I am taking charge of getting my teammate and a member of my Triad Group back from that fugly monster". Carter said to Melissa. He has a serious look on his face

The rangers look at Carter as they realize that Carter is stepping up as a Triad Leader. "Carter, you can do it", Tess said to Carter.

The rangers look at Tess as they are surprised by it. "I believe in you as well, and Brandon knows it as well". Melissa yells to Carter.

As Carter hears both Tess's and Melissa's voices, he notices the spirit of the dragon appearing to him as it nods to him. "You shall release him". Carter said to the monster as he double kicks at the monster's stomach.

As the monster gets hit, it forces to spit Brandon out from its mouth. Brandon is flying in the air as the Spirit of the dragon guides him to Carter. Carter makes the catch.

"Awesome catch Carter", the rangers said to him.

Brandon looks at Carter as he has monster salvia all over him. "I knew you could do it buddy". Brandon said to Carter.

The Spirit of the Fire Opal Dragon nods as it releases the final Star Piece for him. 'You have done well, Carter. From all the other powers including myself, you have truly earn it'. The Spirit of the Dragon said to Carter.

Carter nods as he turns to Brandon. "What do you say we finish this together". Carter said to Brandon. Brandon nods as he looks at Carter. "You bet", Brandon said to Carter.

As the two puts their final Star Piece into their Star Sword, they are ready to bring on their final form. "Star Sword Underdog Squad Mode", Carter and Brandon said in unison. They turn the dial to the final Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

The Fire Opal Dragon comes forward like it is brand new gemstone to make the scene. As the Fire Opal is shining bright as it covers a silhouette around Carter. As the Fire Opal burst, a Dragon comes out as it swirls around him. He has the basic yellow ranger suit from Underdog Squad. He has some of the body part of the Dragon of the secondary form. He has the special armor from the Triad form. His weapon is longer and upgraded. Star Descendants Underdog Squad Yellow Ranger". Carter said out loud as he is in his pose.

The Gold and Heliodor are coming together as a combined gemstone to become the Gold Heliodor. As the Gold Heliodor is shining bright as it covers a silhouette around Brandon. As the combined gemstones burst, the Hydra comes out as it swirls around him. He has the basic Gold ranger suit from Underdog Squad. He has some of the body part of the Hydra of the secondary form. He has the special armor from the Triad form. His weapon is longer and upgraded. Star Descendants Underdog Squad Gold Ranger". Brandon said out loud as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe as the both of them did their final transformation together. "Woah they really bring the transformation together". Ryder said to them. The Rangers nod as they see it.

The monster frowns as the rangers has turn the tide on the battle. "What I am suppose to win. I am suppose to find the person who has found the special power". The monster yells at them.

"You will never get your slimly hands on the person". Brandon said to them.

"That's right, we will keep the person safe from the likes of you and any monster that makes an ugly head here". Carter said to the monster.

"Star Sword Star Hydra, Gold Heliodor Lets Rise Up", Brandon said to them. He draws out a gold star with the Hydra in the center of it as the Hydra rises up with him.

"Star Sword Star Dragon, Fire Opal Dragon Lets Rise Up", Carter said to them.

He draws out a yellow star with the dragon in the center of it. Plus the dragon rises up with him.

"Fire", Carter and Brandon said in unison as they release the stars and the creatures.

The monster frowns as it realizes that it will lose. "You may have destroyed me, but there are two other monsters chosen for this". The monster said to them. It gets hit by the stars directly. It gets destroyed as it turns to black dust.

The Rangers frown as they listen to what the monster said. They help up the the girls and Luke as well. "Let's get out of here". Carter said to them. The Rangers nod as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teen are in the healing pools. Brandon looks at them as he is shaken up as the blocked memories gotten reopened. "Who is the person found the special power"? Ryder asks them.

The teens shrug as they are not sure. "In Middleton, that could be anyone including Wes". Artemis said to them. The teens nod in agreement with Artemis.

Kelsea nods as she thinks of something. "Guys, is there a possibility that the person that found it is Wes"? Kelsea asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is a scary possibility. "That is a scary possibility Kelsea". Lina said to Kelsea.

Tess nods as it does rise the worry. "I have to agree with Lina, Kelsea". Tess said to Kelsea.

Melissa looks at Tess as she nods to her. "It is a possibility, but if it is true we will make sure that he does not fall into their hands". Melissa said to Tess.

Rory nods as he looks at Tess. "Yeah he does not deserve to get harmed again not like last time". Rory said to them. As the teens work together to come up with a plan, they are still talking about the sudden monsters in Middleton.

Back in Middleton, the crazy doctor is driving around town as he is doing the search. 'You can't hide from me forever. Once I have you, my research shall get get started once more'. Dr. Collins thought to himself as he continues the search.

End Chapter

Brandon and Carter got the dual focus chapter. Plus they gotten a double Narration as well. Is the Rangers right about Wes finding the special power? If so what is the special power?

Next Chapter: Formation of the Second Triad Part 2: Sunstone Smokey Quartz Phoenix


	98. Chapter 97

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 97: Formation of the Second Triad Part 2: Sunstone Smokey Quartz Phoenix

Tess's Narration

With the most recent battle in Middleton, it makes us realize that they are setting up some sort of plan in Middleton. It is one thing to target someone in Middleton, but it is another thing for them to target Wes again. I do care about Wes, and I do care about Carter. I have not figured out the girly feelings for them yet. I know that the Fire Opal Dragon has a lover, but there is no way of knowing of who it is. If it is me or someone else on the team, finding something like this makes me kind of nervous.

End Narration

Back at the abandoned warehouse in Middleton, Sergiobot frowns as the rangers defeated the first monster that it has selected to search for the person who has found the special power. "Those rangers got rid of the first monster that was searching for the person with the special power". Sergiobot said to itself as it looks at the other two monster figurines.

Dr. Collins looks at Sergiobot as he nods to it. "I remember my relatives telling me about Harold and his transformation into Crushmis. It even inspired me to pick up where he left off with my own work. I understand the frustration with the Rangers getting in the way of everything. Harming others especially loved ones is what I do". Dr. Collins said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at the descendant of Crushmis. It picks up a sack of black dust as it sprinkles over the monster figurine. As the black dust hits the figurine, the figurine grows as the monster breaks out from its figurine form. The monster roars as it is ready to fight. Sergiobot went towards the monster. "I want you to find the person that has found the special power and eliminate them. If the rangers get in your way, destroy them". Sergiobot said to the monster.

The monster nods as it receives its orders. "It will be my pleasure to destroy them". The monster said to Sergiobot. It leaves from the abandoned warehouse as it comes up with a plan to find the person.

The next day at Angel Grove High, Tess sighs as she is at her locker. She has a lot on her mind especially with the most recent battle in Middleton of all places. 'Could it be that Wes found something that they are after? I don't want him to fall into their hands again like Xolicernic was'. Tess thought to herself as she is heading to class.

Melissa sees the young sophomore as she catches up to her. "Hey Tess", Melissa said to Tess.

Tess turns as she looks at Melissa. "Hey Melissa", Tess said to Melissa. She has her books for her first two classes of the day.

Melissa looks at Tess as she notices that something is on her mind. "Is something bothering you"? Melissa asks Tess.

Tess turns to Melissa as she nods to her. "Yeah, I don't want Wes to fall into the hands of another evil being again. At the same time, we are fighting monsters that has shown up in his hometown". Tess said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Tess. "You do care about Wes don't you". Melissa said to Tess.

Tess looks at Melissa as she has a sheepish look on her face. "Yeah I do but I have not figured out the girly girl feelings for him and Carter just yet". Tess said to Melissa as she has a slight blush on her face from the moment she said Carter's name.

Melissa looks at Tess as she is stunned by it. "Woah you like two guys". Melissa said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at Melissa. "Yeah I do Melissa. It just every time I pick up the phone I want to call Wes, but I hold myself back from it. Plus Luke always says Tess, Wes is probably doing his own thing and busy with other things. Ever since the rescue, I want to reach out to him so badly. Tess said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Tess as she nods to her. "Yeah Wes is in Middleton and a freshman in high school. Plus I have heard that Rory wants to reach out to Wes as well, and you are not alone on that". Melissa said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at Melissa. "Yeah but we are both holding back on it, and that is two too many". Tess said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Tess as she nods to her. "I can see that as well. So what is it about both Carter and Wes that you like about them? I want to help you with the so called girly girl feelings". Melissa said to Tess.

Tess looks at Melissa as she nods to her. "Well, I like that they are not the social butterfly type, and they both have that tough side in them". Tess said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Tess as she nods to her. "If I didn't know any better, I say you already have your type of guy all figured out". Melissa said to Tess.

Tess looks at Melissa as she nods to her. "Yeah I guess I do. Now it is the matter of who I like more than a friend, and that is the hard thing to decide". Tess said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Tess as she is supporting her. "You got to follow your heart on that. Plus it has be based on your emotions not logic". Melissa said to Tess.

Tess looks at Melissa as she nods to her. "Well, if I didn't know any better, you could be the confident giving me advice. Better yet, you could become a mentor to a group of rangers in the future". Tess said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Tess as she shrugs to her. "I don't know about that Tess, but it is something to keep in mind". Melissa said to Tess. The two girls went towards class. Little did they know that Carter overheard it. 'I always knew that Tess does like me, but she does like Wes as well'. Carter thought to himself as he goes to class.

In class, Tess sighs as she trying to pay attention to the teacher's lecture on the French Revolution. 'Great, I get a monotoned teacher and he can put anyone to sleep'. Tess thought to herself.

All the sudden, Tess notices a spirit of the Phoenix appears to her. She looks around as no one else notices the orange and silver colored mythical creature in front of her. "A Phoenix always rises from the ashes, Tess. You have rise up from the pain that you have experienced by the villainous Xolicernic. You rise for perseverance". The spirt of the Phoenix said to Tess.

Tess looks at the Spirit of the Phoenix. "You must have watched me for a long time haven't you". Tess said to the Spirit of the Phoenix.

The Spirit of the Phoenix nods to Tess. "Indeed I have Tess, I have watched you before you became a ranger like how the Leviathan has watched your brother. It is the Rhino that came to you first, then it was the Maori spirit warrior and the power of techno music followed it. Then it is the power of the Elemental Saint of miracles that came after that and finally me". The Spirit of the Phoenix said to Tess.

Tess looks at the Phoenix as she know this. "I pretty much expected it as much from hearing about it from the others". Tess said to them.

The Spirit of the Phoenix nods to Tess. "Tess, your feelings on love for the person needs time to bloom and grow. However speaking out about the person that you care about deeply can come out in the open whether you are dating this person or not. You are holding it back, Tess. Fight the evil with your feelings for the people that you care about". The Spirit of the Phoenix said to Tess as it vanishes from the classroom.

As the bell rings, Tess is being nugged by Artemis. "Hey Tess, class is over". Artemis said to Tess.

Tess snaps out from her deep fog. She looks at Artemis. "Already, it feels like time has gone by slowly especially in this class". Tess said to Artemis.

Artemis nods as she can see it like that. "Yeah I know the feeling". Artemis said to Tess as the two leaves class.

After school, the teens are at the Oasis for training. Tess went up to Kelsea as she did get advice from Melissa. "Kelsea, how did you know it was time to tell Quentin your feelings for him"? Tess asks Kelsea.

Kelsea turns to Tess as she shrugs to her. "Well it was a matter of timing it right to tell him Tess. I surely did not tell him in the beginning when I first met him. Tell a person about your feeling for someone at the wrong time, it can be disastrous. Often times, the person can get heartbroken and hurt from it when the other person doesn't share the same feelings with the person". Kelsea said to Tess.

Tess nods as she is taking it all in. "Man, being love and having feelings for someone is scary". Tess said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Tess as she puts her hand on her shoulder. "It is scary plus I got a feeling that your true love is someone that is truly supportive of you and what you have been through. Plus if anyone breaks your heart, Luke will kick the guy's butt". Kelsea said to Tess.

Tess nods as she thinks about it. "Yeah, although, I would have beaten him to it anyways". Tess said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she agrees with Tess. "Yeah you do have that tough kick butt attitude". Kelsea said to Tess.

Just as they continue the girl talk, the alarms are going off. The teens gather together as they look at the monitors. The monitor shows another monster in Middleton. "They are persistent in finding that person in Middleton". Monty said to them. The teens nod as they head out to the battle scene.

In Middleton, the monster is attacking at the beach. "That person must be here. SHUMD start looking around here". The monster said to them. The people are running away in fear.

The teens arrive at the scene as they see the people running away from it. "Stop right there creep", Tess yells at the monster.

The monster turns as it spots the teens. "Why should I? I am hunting down for the person who has it". The monster hisses at the teens.

Ryder glares at the monster as they grab out there morphors. "We will made sure that you fail". Ryder said to the monster.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The monster frowns as it is getting unwanted visitors. "SHUMD get rid of them now. I got a person to find". The monster said to the SHUMD.

As the battle is getting started, the SHUMD are going at it on the Rangers. Tess frowns as this monster is attacking the area as it is trying to find the person. As it is approaching a family with a daughter, the daughter is asking about Wes and when he is coming with his family.

Tess frowns as rushes over to them. "You need to get to a safe place now". Tess said to them.

The young girl looks at the ranger as her family is holding her back. "Ok ranger", the woman said to Tess. The family leaves the area. Tess turns as she is getting the feeling that girl knows Wes.

The monster frowns as it does not find the person at the beach. "Where is that human"? The monster hisses out at the rangers. It fires its powers at the rangers.

Tess turns around as she sees the rangers landing on the ground. "How dare you harm my friends? Each one of my friends means a lot to me and I do care about them. I see Ryder, Monty, Rory, Owen, Lina, Luke, and Melissa as the older siblings. I see Kelsea and Artemis are my best girlfriends. I care about Carter and Wes very deeply like I truly love them. You will never harm them you got that ugly". Tess yells at the monster in a battle cry.

The rangers look at Tess as the Spirit of the Phoenix arrives at the scene. It drops a final Star Piece for her. She is holding the orange and silver Star Piece. 'Your true feelings and caring for your teammates has show. You have earned your final Star Piece'. The Spirit of the Phoenix said to Tess.

Tess has a wild smirk on her face as she puts the final Star Piece into her Star Sword. "Star Sword Underdog Squad Mode", Tess yells out loud as she turns the dial to the final Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

The Sunstone and Smokey Quartz are coming together as a combined gemstone to become the Sunstone Smokey Quartz. As the Sunstone Smokey Quartz is shining bright as it covers a silhouette around Tess. As the combined gemstones burst, the Phoenix comes out as it swirls around her. She has the basic orange ranger suit from Underdog Squad with some touches of navy as well. She has some of the body part of the Phoenix of the secondary form. She has the special armor from the Triad form. Her weapon is longer and upgraded. Star Descendants Underdog Squad Orange Navy Ranger". Tess said out loud as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Tess has her bold and fiery grin on her face. "How do you like me now fugly"? Tess asks the monster.

The monster turns as he glares at Tess. "Your little costume change won't help, ranger". The monster said to Tess as it fires its power at her.

Tess dodges it with ease as she glares at the monster. "You will never get to the people that I love and care about, fugly. Star Sword Star Phoenix, Sunstone Smokey Quartz Phoenix Lets Rise Up". Tess yells out loud. She draws an orange and navy star with the Phoenix in the middle. The Phoenix also rises up with her. Tess fires out the Star as the Phoenix goes with it.

As it hits the monster directly, the monster is stunned by how the ranger defeated it. "No, I am suppose to find the person that has the special power". The monster said to them as it gets turned into black dust.

The rangers went up to Tess as she has a smirk on her face. "That monster has learned never mess with the people that I love". Tess said to them. The Rangers smirks to each other as they can agree to that and teleport away to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are gathered together. "I think we need to stay in Middleton this weekend to keep an eye on things. There has been two monster attacks there already and someone in that town has something that they want". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "I agree with Ryder. Plus sooner or later Franidomica could be attacking Middleton as well. Plus we know that the guardians are the only ones that can destroy the control panels on Franidomica. I am starting to suspect that Katie gotten turned into Franidomica". Brandon said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "At the same time, Wes is also one of the guardians as well. How can we ask for his help when he probably does not know what is going on"? Rory asks them.

The teens look at each other as they are stumped by it. "I don't know Rory. Once we flush them out of Middleton, we can truly focus on protecting Angel Grove". Monty said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they come up with a weekend plan to camp out in Middleton.

Back in Middleton, Wes is with his mom as they are heading towards the car. He notices a strange car pulling into the parking lot as a man is driving it. 'Could that be the prison escapee that everyone is taking about? If so how is he getting around undetected by the police'? Wes thought to himself. He has a sinking feeling that something evil is in the town.

As the man in the car gets a look at Wes, he has an evil grin on his face. 'That boy could be the one that Sergiobot seeks'. The man thought to himself as the man is Dr. Stanley Collins.

End Chapter

Things are really heating up for the rangers. Plus they are planning to head to Middleton for the weekend to protect and flush them out as they say,

Next Chapter: Formation of the Second Triad Part 3: Diamond Zircon Centaur


	99. Chapter 98

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 98: Formation of the Second Triad Part 3: Diamond Zircon Centaur

Rory's Narration

Ever since the battles in Middleton got started, it has given me some secret hope that I would at least get to talk to Wes. However it has not happened yet. At the same time, it worries me if they are targeting Wes. Plus if he is their main target here because of finding a special power, I have to protect him from falling into their hands. At the same time, when I think about protecting Wes, it also makes me think about protecting Carter as well. Protecting both of them, it is my responsibility.

End Narration

Back at the warehouse, Dr. Collins went to a monitor as he types in some information. As the program is running, it is getting a more accurate lock on a location. "This is getting more interesting by the minute". Dr. Collins said to himself.

"What is getting more interesting"? Sergiobot asks Dr. Collins. The robotic officer went towards the monitors as it has a strong location of where and who has the special item that contains power.

"The person who has it is in this very city. Plus I have a picture of him as well. Now we will know every place that he goes. Once he is alone, we will ambush him and take the item that he has". Dr. Collins said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at the photo as it has an evil smirk on its face. "That person is no ordinary person. It is one of the guardians that helps the rangers. It is the very guardian that Xolicernic kidnapped and did a branding scar on him". Sergiobot said to Dr. Collins.

Dr. Collins is very intrigued by the news. "That is very interesting, but what makes him a guardian"? Dr. Collins asks Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Dr. Collins as it rolls its robotic eyes. "He is the Descendant of Jared Scott, the Jurassic Squad Power Ranger". Sergiobot said to Dr. Collins.

Dr. Collins's eyes widen as he never knew about it. "He must have the ranger gene that I never discovered in him". Dr. Collins said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Dr. Collins as it sprinkles the last bit of the black dust on the monster figurine. "Yes, if this monster fails to find him, we shall unleash Franidomica on him to capture him". Sergiobot said to Dr. Collins.

The monster figurine grows as it is returning to normal. Sergiobot looks at the monster. "I want you to destroy the Rangers. Plus if you see this boy, I want you to capture him". Sergiobot said to the monster.

The monster nods as it has an evil smirk on its face. "It will be my pleasure". The monster said to Sergiobot as it leaves the warehouse.

The next day, the teens has their camping gear as they are going camping on the beach of Middleton. Rory sighs as he has a lot on his mind when it comes to being in Middleton. 'I have this sinking feeling that they are targeting Wes for a reason. I just want to know that very reason. At the same time, it makes me wonder what my role is. Sometimes when I look at Carter, he reminds me of Wes'. Rory thought to himself as he sets a tent up.

Monty looks at Rory as he notices it. "Ok Rory what's wrong"? Monty asks Rory. He has that brotherly expression on his face.

Rory looks at Monty as he nods to him. "I was thinking about Wes and Carter". Rory said to Monty.

Monty has an eye brow raised as he looks at him. "Wait you were thinking about Carter as well". Monty said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Monty. "Yeah, Carter is the youngest guy on the team. He is not exactly the social type. At the same time, they have been through tough times in their lives. I am the older brother on the team like Luke, Owen, and in a way Ryder. I just don't want anything bad happening to neither Wes and Carter". Rory said to Monty.

Monty nods as he can understand it. "I understand that deeply. You of all people would understand what it is like to go through hell". Monty said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Monty. "I know. I want to make a promise to myself that neither one of them go through that kind of a dark place especially Wes". Rory said to Monty.

Monty looks at Rory as he gets it. "You are still thinking about that time when you, Wes, and Tess were held captive together at the Evil Tower". Monty said to Rory.

Rory looks at Monty as he nods to him. "Yeah Tess was forced to watch us getting those branding scars by that psychotic villain. Wes and I couldn't do a thing to stop him. I am not going to let a monster or Franidomica ordered by that dumb bot get to them". Rory said to Monty.

Monty looks at Rory as he nods to him. "Spoken like a true protector", Monty said to Rory.

Rory looks at Monty as the words hits to him. 'Spoken like a true protector, I wonder if being the protector is my role in the Triad. Plus if I didn't know any better, Monty could be the next confidant'. Rory thought to himself.

All the sudden, a spirit of a centaur appears to Rory as it nods to him. "Indeed Rory, you are a true protector". The Spirit of a Centaur said to Rory.

Rory is caught off guard as he spots the spirit. "Are you a sagittarius"? Rory asks the spirit.

The spirit nods to Rory as it looks at him. "In deed I am, but this is not about a star constellation. This is about you". The spirit said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at the spirit. "You have been watching me for quiet some time haven't you". Rory said to the spirit.

The spirit of the centaur nods as it looks at Rory. "Everyone is a diamond in the rough, Rory. In your beginning as a ranger, your beginning was at a rough start. You have transformed yourself in times of great dire". The spirit of the centaur said to Rory.

Rory nods as he is thinking about his beginnings. "Yes I can not lie about my beginnings as a ranger". Rory said to the spirit.

The spirit of the centaur nods as it looks at Rory. "You are a protector despite of everything that has happened and what other people say about you. It is time to prove them wrong". The spirit of the centaur said to Rory.

Rory nods as he is starting to understand. "It is the thing that I have been holding back all this time. Not only I have to protect Wes, I have to protect Carter as well". Rory said to the spirit.

The centaur spirit nods to Rory as it has successfully passed its words of wisdom to him. "Yes when you step up as a protector, the Star Piece is rightfully yours". The centaur said to Rory as it vanishes. Rory nods as he is feeling better about things.

The teens gather together as they have chairs set up. "Ok let's go over what we know about these battles". Ryder said to them as the meeting gets started.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "So far two monsters has shown up here, and for all we know there could be another monster heading our way.

Luke nods as he looks at them. "Plus it could be that the dumb robot that kidnapped Katie could be here in Middleton underneath everyone's noses". Luke said to them.

Monty looks at he looks at them. "On top of that, all of these battles has been taking place in Wes's hometown. So far, Wes has not shown up to any of the battles". Monty said to them.

Carter nods as he has that tough exterior expression on his face. "Either he was not in vicinity of the battle area or he was else where in Middleton". Carter said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at Carter. "Either way, it is vital that Wes does not fall into their hands. He is one of the guardians". Rory said to them.

The teens nod as they look at each other. "Plus on top of that, we got to deal with Franidomica as well". Melissa said to them.

Kelsea looks at them as she thinks about something else. "You know we may need the guardians help when it comes time to defeating the officers and Ivano. Plus Wes is one of the guardians as well". Kelsea said to them.

Artemis nods as she looks at Kelsea. "She is right guys. Plus we don't know which officer will be up first. On top of that, there is Xolicernic to deal with as well". Kelsea said to them.

Tess nods as she looks at them. "Yeah for all we know is that he could be planning something big". Tess said to them.

Quentin nods as he looks at them. "That heinous creep needs to be brought to justice ranger style". Quentin said to them.

Owen nods as he looks at them. "I think everyone agrees about the heinous villain". Owen said to them.

Just as the conversation continues, the alarm is going off as the Rangers grab their morphors. "What's going on on Alexander"? Ryder asks Alexander.

"A monster and SHUMD are spotted near Westbrook High School". Alexander said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have to go. "We are on it, Alexander". Ryder said to him. The teens look at each other as they teleport to the location.

Just close by to Westbrook High School, the monster is attacking as the SHUMD are with it. "That human has to be near by. SHUMD attack any male student that tries to run away". The monster said to them.

"How about you stopping right there". Ryder said to the monster. The teens are ready to fight.

The monster looks at the new arrivals. "You must be those rangers. I have a job to do". The monster said to them.

Rory frowns deeply as that job is to find Wes. "Tell you dumb bot boss that the job will fail so bad that it will need a security blanket to feel better". Rory said to the monster. The teens look at each other as that burn is not exactly a great burn. They have their morphors out as they are ready to battle.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The monster frowns as it glares at the Rangers. "Looks like I will have to destroy all of you before getting my target. SHUMD GET THEM". The monster said to them.

As the battle is getting started, Rory is putting up the fight as it is very close to the school. The monster is going at it on his teammates including him. 'We are probably near Wes's school, and yet there is a chance that Wes is near by'. Rory thought to himself as he is punching and kicking at a SHUMD.

The monster frowns as it is getting angry and angrier about the fight. "That boy shall be brought to my masters". The monster yells at the rangers.

The monster is firing laser beams at a rangers in a rapid pace. The rangers are dodging it as they are being forced to go defensive. "That monster is definitely mission oriented that needs to be nibbed in the bud". Tess said to them.

"You said it", Luke said to Tess as he is in a tough position.

The monster frowns as it this fight is getting in the way. "WHERE IS THAT BOY"!? The monster yells at them as it fires a beam at Carter.

As the beam is getting fired and aimed at Carter, Rory frowns as he feels a power within him. He has his star sword out as he blocks the beam from Carter. "You will not get your slimy claws on the person that you and your dumb bot boss is looking for. I will always protect him, the leader of the team, and the Triad Leader of the Fire Opal Dragon. I am a protector Diamond in the rough". Rory yells out loud as he is getting stronger.

The rangers are stunned as they notice a crystal like silver glow around him.

The Spirit of the Centaur shows up as it releases a Star Piece for him. Rory notices the star piece as it lands it in his hands. He has a wild smirk on his face as he puts the star piece in to his Star Sword. "Lets take this up a notch. Star Sword Underdog Squad Form", Rory yells out loud as he turns the dial to the newest Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

The Diamond and Zircon are coming together as a combined gemstone to become the Diamond Zircon. As the Diamond Zircon is shining bright as it covers a silhouette around Rory. As the combined gemstones burst, the Centaur comes out as it swirls around him. He has the basic diamond ranger suit from Underdog Squad. He has some of the body part of the Centaur of the secondary form. He has the special armor from the Triad form. His weapon is longer and upgraded. Star Descendants Underdog Squad Diamond Crystal Ranger". Rory said out loud as he is in his ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned as Rory has his second Star Piece. "Wow, he really stepped up". Owen said to them. "I have to agree, but he looks really angry that they are targeting Wes". Melissa said to them

Tess looks at Melissa as she nods to to her. "He cares about Wes like a little brother to him". Tess said to them.

The monster is stunned as it is starting to realize that it is going to lose. "No, no, my mission has to be completed. He has that Underdog Gemstone that belongs to my master". The monster said to them.

The rangers look at each other as it is a vital clue. "Did That thing just say an Underdog Squad Gemstone"? Quentin asks them. "Yeah but why is it here now"? Lina asks them.

Rory frowns as it is a good question. "That gemstone will always be in safe hands. As a protector, it will be a promise that it will never fall into the hands of evil. Star Sword Diamond Centaur Pentagon, Diamond Zircon Centaur Lets Rise Up", Rory yells out loud as he draws a diamond star with a Centaur in the middle of it. As he fires the Star, the Diamond Zircon rises up with him. It charges at the monster as it stomps on it as the star hits it directly.

The monster gets hit directly as it has failed its mission. "No my mission is a failure". The monster yells at them as it gets turned to black dust and gets destroyed.

Rory is standing tall as he has a stern and strong expression on his face. "Your mission did fail, but our mission to save the world is on going". Rory said to them.

The rangers look at Rory as true words has never been spoken. "That is well said Rory". Monty said to Rory. The Rangers nod as they teleport back to their campsite. What they didn't realize that Wes was actually at the school serving a detention over a fight at school.

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Sergiobot has seen the latest battle footage. It frowns as the Rangers has destroyed the third monster chosen to find him. "It is time to for Franidomica to deal with it. We know who it is. It is only a matter of time when he is out in the open to snatch the Gemstone from". Sergiobot said to itself.

Dr. Collins nods as he notices the address of the school where the monster attacked and the address of a home to strike. "Tomorrow is when everything will happen". Dr. Collins said to himself as he has a plan forming.

End Chapter

Yeah I am back. I have been thinking about a couple of ranger stories that is in the works. It will probably make its debut in the new year. Hopefully by then, I will have two ranger stories completed by the end of the year. One of them will be a second season to one of my other stories. The other story will have a fresh idea on things with an unexpected twist so be on the look out on it. Will the rangers keep Wes safe without him knowing that they are in town or will Dr. Collins and Franidomica get their hands on him? Plus the final arc of the story is in the works. This story has been one of the longest ranger stories that I have ever done. I promise that there will not be another ranger story that will be over a hundred chapters. If so, I will have to kick myself in the butt for it.

Next Chapter: The Second Formation of the Second Triad Part 1: Franidomica Vs the Triad Of Perseverance


	100. Chapter 99

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 99: The Second Formation of the Second Triad Part 1: Franidomica Vs the Triad Of Perseverance

Back at the Evil Tower, Sergiobot frowns as the monsters that he has chosen to find Wes has turned up to be a miserable failure. It went into the dungeons as Sergiobot as this is the good chance to get him. "Franidomica, I summon you". Sergiobot said to Franidomica.

Franidomica's eyes glows as she is awaken like she has been asleep for a few days. "Yes Master", Franidomica said to Sergiobot. She walk towards the cell door as she is being released by Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Franidomica as it has an evil smirk on its face. "It seems that this target is being more elusive than we thought. It is now your job to capture him and bring him to me". Sergiobot said to Franidomica. Franidomica nods as she understands the order. They leave the Evil Tower together as they head back to the warehouse in Middleton.

Back at the warehouse, Sergiobot and Franidomica returns as they went to the monitors. "This is the boy who that we are targeting". Sergiobot said to Franidomica.

Franidomica looks at the picture as she nods to Sergiobot. "He shall be in your hands". Franidomica said to Sergiobot. She has an evil grin on her face as a plan to lure him out.

That night at the Evan's residence, Wes is in his room as he looks at the orange gemstone. He sighs as he unconsciously touches the scar on his chest. 'Why do I get the feeling that the rangers are in town'? Wes thought to himself. He went to the closet as he grabs the guitar.

"Hello Wes", the ghost of Jared said to Wes as he appears to him.

Wes is stunned to see his biological ranger ancestor. "Jared, what's going on"? Wes asks the ghostly ancestor.

The ghost of Jared looks at him as he nods to Wes. "You are needed to help saving the Guardian of the Triad Trident". The ghost of Jared said to Wes.

Wes is stunned as he looks at his ranger ancestor. "The Guardian of the Triad Trident, who is the guardian"? Wes asks Jared.

Jared looks at Wes as he nods to her. "Her name is Katie. She was captured by Sergiobot and turned into a creation. The monsters that were here in this town were trying to find you and capture you". The ranger ghost said to Wes.

Wes is stunned as he never realized that the monsters were here to capture him. "What? Why? How did I never fell into their hands in the begin with if they were here all this time"? Wes asks his ranger ghost.

"It is because you have found and protected an Underdog Gemstone", a ranger ghost said to Wes.

Wes is stunned as he sees a female ranger ghost. He notices that this ranger ghost is in a red ranger suit. It is very different from Jared's. "Who are you"? Wes asks the female ranger ghost.

The female ranger ghost nods to him. "I am Daphne Donaldson Sanchez, and I was the Underdog Squad Red Ranger. This gemstone along with another gemstone came to my team years ago. About a couple of weeks my team saved the world, an evil alien pirate attacked to grab this particular gemstone. It was in the safe hands of the daughter of Remius named Rayma. However another ranger from a different dimension sacrificed himself to protect her and gotten captured by the evil alien pirate. As our teams teamed up to rescue him, Rayma ultimately sacrificed herself to save us and him. In doing so, the two gemstones activated with its power that helped us to destroy the evil alien pirate once and for all. In the battle, I was the one that used the orange gemstone. As a result, the true chosen one of this gemstone is my descendant. In ways more than one, you have protected my descendant from falling into their hands now". The Ghost of Daphne said to Wes.

Wes looks at the ghost of Daphne as he is deeply surprised by it. "I never realized that I have been protecting your descendant by having this gemstone". Wes said to the ghost of Daphne.

The ghost of Jared looks at Wes as he has one more thing to tell him. "When the rangers are deeply in trouble and turning dire, send your guardian power to them with this". The ghost of Jared said to Wes. He presents him with a special morphor.

Wes looks at the red and green morphor as it is meant to be with him. "It is a morphor". Wes said to the ghost of Jared. He is stunned by it as he is holding it.

The ghost of Jared nods as he looks at Wes. The ghost of Daphne looks at Wes. "When the evil Sergiobot leaves this town, the Orange Gemstone will be with the chosen one to use when the time comes for the next ranger team to save the world". The ghost of Daphne said to Wes as she and the ghost of Jared vanished from the home. Wes looks at the special morphor as he has a special feeling as he put it in a very safe location.

Back at the campsite, the teens are in their tents sleeping with the exception of Carter, Tess, Brandon, and Rory. "Guys, there is no doubt in my mind that Franidomica is coming or possibly be in Middleton by now. We destroyed monsters that the bot sent out, and now it is resorting to send her out against us to find Wes". Carter said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "It does fit the pattern guys. We defeat three monsters and then Franidomica". Brandon said to them.

Tess looks at them as she agrees with him. "Yeah plus last time, the guardians who was with us used their power and hit the control panels on Franidomica. It worked on her and our attacks did nothing. Plus the first Triad came together as well. We shouldn't do anything stupid". Tess said to them.

Rory nods as he does remember about the previous battle. "The guardian power is the key to destroy the control panels that Franidomica has, but how can we relay a message to Wes about it"? Rory asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is a tough question to answer. "I do not have the answer to the question Rory. We should try to get some sleep. You may never know when Franidomica will ambush Wes or even us". Carter said to them as they got up. They went to their tents as they went to sleep for the night.

The next day, Rory is awake as he notices the others are eating breakfast. "Hey Rory, are you hungry for breakfast"? Monty asks Rory.

Rory looks at them as he shakes his head. "No, I am going to take a walk. I will be back". Rory said to them.

The teens look at each other as they shrug to each other. "Is everything ok with Rory"? Lina asks them.

Ryder looks at Lina as he shrugs to her. "He is probably thinking about Wes and the unknown danger that he is in right now". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "We are in the same town as Wes, but he does not even know that we are here in town right now". Brandon said to them.

Melissa looks at them as she realizes something. "I hope that Rory does not do anything stupid other wise he could be in serious trouble". Melissa said to them.

Tess looks at Melissa as she nods to her. "That's the very thing I said to them last night". Tess said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that trouble could be happening very soon. "We better go now", Ryder said to them. "Right", the teens said to Ryder as they leave their campsite.

At the park, Rory sighs as he walks around as it is very quiet. He notices the morning joggers and people walking their dogs. All the sudden, the people are running away from the park. SHUMD are coming out as they are charging in to attack.

"I was wondering when one of the captive ones of Xolicernic will be all alone". Franidomica said to Rory. She has an evil smirk on her face.

Rory turns around as he faces her. "You will not get your nasty claws on him". Rory said to Franidomica. He has his morphor ready to fight.

Franidomica laughs at Rory as she looks at him. "You naive ranger, did you honestly think that I am the only one looking for your little friend". Franidomica said to Rory.

Rory frowns as he realizes that someone else is looking for Wes. "That dumb bot will not get his claws on him either". Rory said to Franidomica.

Franidomica laughs at Rory again. "Who said anything about my master? I am referring to that prison escapee. He is after your little buddy too. You are going to be bait to lure him out". Franidomica said to Rory.

Rory frowns as all the sudden SHUMD grabs him from behind. He punches and kicks at them. However the SHUMD are surrounding him as two of them grab him from behind. However he is caught as he glares at Franidomica. "You will not get away with this Franidomica". Rory yells at her.

Franidomica laughs at Rory as she looks at him. "You are the perfect bait for him". Franidomica as they vanished from the park without Rory's morphor.

The teens arrive at the scene as they look around. "Rory where are you"? Monty asks out there. He frowns as his brother is missing again.

Kelsea spots Rory's morphor. "Guys I found Rory's morphor". Kelsea said to them.

Artemis frowns as she looks at them. "We are too late". Artemis said to them. She shakes her head as it is bad news.

Quentin frowns as this is bad. "This is bad. They probably captured Rory to use him for bait to lure out Wes. We have to keep Wes out from this". Quentin said to them.

Carter nods as he looks at them. "Yeah but how are we suppose to do that"? Carter asks them. He is wondering what to do.

Ryder looks at them as he shakes his head. "Guys the best thing is to stay calm. They notice that Rory was by himself. Plus Rory is the one that is closest to Wes out of all of us". Ryder said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. She hears an alert on her phone. She looks at a text message from Rory. ' _ **The crazy doctor is in Middleton on a bridge over the ocean'**_.

Owen looks at Melissa as he notices the expression on her face. "Melissa what's wrong"? Owen asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as it is a huge shock to her. "It is from Rory. He says that Dr. Collins is in Middleton. It is strange though it says that he is on a bridge over the ocean". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at each other as they wonder what he meant by it. "If Rory found out where the crazy doctor is, he might be looking at a monitor somewhere". Brandon said to them.

Melissa texts Rory back as she wants to know where he is. However a few moments later, she gets an alert saying that the message is unable to deliver. "My text didn't get through. They must have found his cell phone on him". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at each other as Rory is in serious trouble. Owen grabs his phone to call his dad. As he talks to him for a few minutes, Owen puts his phone away. "Dad is looking into bridges in Middleton that are over the ocean". Owen said to them.

The teens nod as they realizes that things are getting intense right away. "This could be the day when he get recaptured by law enforcement". Melissa said to them. The girls are giving Melissa support as it is a part of her childhood past.

Meanwhile back at the abandoned warehouse, Rory is in a cage as Sergiobot destroyed his cell phone. "You won't get away with this. I will not tell you where Wes is". Rory said to Sergiobot and Franidomica.

Sergiobot looks at Rory as it has an evil look on his face. "You don't have much of a choose ranger". Sergiobot said to Rory. It went towards a machine. It turns the machine on. As it is powering up, a beam hits Rory. Rory gets hit and trying to resist it. 'Wes, you can't come to this location. What ever you can do, you got to help at a distance'. Rory thought to himself as he is in pain.

End Chapter

Yeah this is a cliffhanger. Will the teens find Rory in time and prevent them getting to Wes? Plus will the crazy doctor gets recaptured by law enforcement?

Next Chapter: The Second Formation of the Second Triad Part 2: Franidomica Vs the Triad Of Perseverance


	101. Chapter 100

Power Ranger Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 100: The Second Formation of the Second Triad Part 2: Franidomica Vs the Triad Of Perseverance

At Wes's house, Wes is in his room as he has a bad feeling that something is seriously wrong. He notices that his guardian morphor is flashing. As he touches it, Wes feels a strange telepathic message from Rory. ' _Wes, I am held captive as bait to lure you out. Please do not leave your home. They will find you'._ Rory telepathically said to Wes.

Wes is in shock from the telepathic message. He feels the deep pain that Rory is experiencing as his branding scar is starting to hurt. "Rory", Wes said to himself. He went to grab the guitar from his closet as he sits on the floor. The guitar is glowing as Wes is being connected to his guardian powers. 'Roar of the Tyrannosaur Rex, help the rangers find Rory'. Wes thought to himself. The Spirit of the Tyrannosaur Rex rises up as it takes off to find Rory. He grabs his guardian morphor as he morphs into his guardian form. 'I will have to help them in my own way'. Wes thought to himself as he is playing a special song on the Electric Guitar of Musicola to help the rangers.

Back at the Oasis, the teens arrive as they have two huge problems. "Any luck with finding Rory"? Ryder asks the mentors.

The mentors look at the teens as they nod to them. "Not so far, his phone must be damaged and his morphor is not with him to track down". Kyle said to the teens.

The teens look on the monitors as it is breaking news. "The prison escapee, former Dr. Stanley Collins is standing on the side of the bridge here in Middleton. Police has traffic rerouted and talking to him to step down and surrender". The news reporter said on the news.

Melissa frowns as he looks at them. "My dad is already there. I really hope that he can persuade him to come down. The sooner he is back in jail the better". Melissa to said them.

Owen and Monty are supporting Melissa. "I have to agree, and right now our focus is on Rory". Owen said to them. Monty nods as he looks at them. "Rory needs us and a plan to rescue him". Monty said to them.

Quentin nods as he looks at them. "Yeah although which Guardian will be with us to face Franidomica"? Quentin asks them.

"Hey guys, it looks like you need my help", Kyrie said to them. She is holding her guardian morphor. It is glowing and flashing like she is needed.

The teens are surprised to see the youngest guardian showing up. "It looks like we got the element of surprise on our side". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at the monitors again. He spots a symbol as it is locked at a location. "Guys, there is a lock on a location on the monitors". Brandon said to them.

The teens turn as they look at the monitors. The location is at an abandoned warehouse. As they hear a roar of the Tyrannosaur Rex, it is a huge surprise to them. "There is no doubt in my mind that that is Wes's doing". Tess said to them.

The teens nod in agreement with Tess. "We definitely have the element of surprise". Lina said to them.

Carter has an expression on his face. "If they are expecting Ryder to lead in this mission, let's give them something that they are not expecting". Carter said to them.

The teens looks at Carter as it is a different plan. "You mean", Artemis said to Carter. She has that dumb question on her mind.

Carter nods as he looks at them. "I will be leading this mission. It is something that a leader does right". Carter said to them.

The teens look at each other as they nod in agreement. "Yeah but do you have a plan in mind"? Luke asks Carter.

Carter nods as he looks at them. "Yeah now everyone huddle up, and Kyrie that includes you". Carter said to them as he tells them the plan.

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Rory is completely out of it as he refused to tell them where Wes is. Franidomica frowns as the plan failed. "Did he tell you anything"? Sergiobot asks Franidomica.

Franidomica shakes her head to Sergiobot. "No, he is a stubborn one". Franidomica said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot frowns as it is not going as well. "I could have sworn that harming the crystal ranger and sending that human out to create a distraction will be the perfect bait to lure him out". Sergiobot said to Franidomica.

Franidomica nods as the news report on the standoff is going on a bridge as cops and other law enforcement officers are there. She notices that a group of SHUMD has returned as it has someone with them. "Perhaps the boy got caught by the SHUMD after all". Franidomica said to Sergiobot.

Rory opens his eyes as he sees what is happening. He frowns as he sees SHUMD and a kid with them. 'Wes no, what were you thinking'. Rory thought to himself.

A SHUMD is holding an orange like gemstone as it is bringing it to Sergiobot. Sergiobot looks at the gemstone as it takes it from the SHUMD. "Finally, the Orange Underdog Gemstone", Sergiobot said to Franidomica.

As the SHUMD went back to the group, the gemstone is reacting as it giving an electrical discharge on Sergiobot. "What the", Sergiobot said as it is starting to get short circuited.

Rory is stunned as it is having effect on the cage that he is in. As it breaks the lock on the door, it is not long that the SHUMD grabs him. "Touch me and I will break your arms". Rory said to them.

Tess removes the facial mask as she looks at Rory. "Rory, it is us just relax, and we will explain later". Tess said to Rory.

Brandon also removes the facial mask as he has some water and his morphor. "Drink this, we will need you in this battle". Brandon said to Rory.

Rory takes the water as it is actually the water from the healing pool. He feels a little bit better. "Alright", Rory said to them.

As Sergiobot throws the gemstone down on the ground, it looks around to see that their prisoner is out. "What kind of trickery is this red ranger"? Sergiobot asks the 'SHUMD'.

"Who said it is the red ranger that came up with this"? A male ranger said to them.

Sergiobot frowns as it looks at the teens. "WHAT, WHICH ONE OF YOU CAME UP WITH THAT", Sergiobot said as it did not see that coming.

The teens remove their disguises as it is Carter that is leading the mission. "I did. In fact it is morphin time". Carter said out loud as he grabs his morphor out, and the others follow suit.

"Star Descendants Online", the Rangers said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Star Descendants Guardian Form Online", Kyrie said as she morphs into her guardian form.

Sergiobot glares at the rangers as it got tricked and caught very off guard by the yellow ranger leading the fight. "Franidomica and SHUMD get them now". Sergiobot said to them.

Franidomica nods to Sergiobot as she has her weapons out. "Yes Master", Franidomica said to Sergiobot. The SHUMD charges into the fight as well as the battle begins.

Meanwhile on bridge, Dr. Stanley Collins is on the rail of the bridge as he plans to jump off from the bridge. The police has him surrounded. Donovan is also there as he hopes to convince his estranged brother to surrender. "You are surrounded Stanley. You have been on the run for far too long". Donovan said to Stanley.

Stanley glares at Donovan as he has that evil look in his eyes. "For what, so you can lock me up back in prison and you and your precious family can move on from me. I will find a way to come back to make your lives miserable especially for your precious daughter Melissa". Stanley said to Donovan.

Donovan frowns as he mentioned about Melissa just to get to him. "Leave Melissa out of this, Stanley. You will rot away in jail. When you die, it will be the day that my family will be celebrating the fact that you will never come back". Donovan said to Stanley.

Stanley looks at Donovan as he has an evil grin on his face. "I won't be rotting in prison dear brother. You should know by now that I will always have something up my sleeves". Stanley said to Donovan.

Donovan frowns as he glares at Stanley. He notices that Stanley is falling backwards. "No", Donovan yells to Stanley. Stanley is falling into the ocean as the cops are too late to grab him. Stanley's body made a splash in the ocean.

Donovan is in shock that Stanley fell into the ocean. The police are calling for divers to search the ocean to find Stanley. "You did the best that you could". An officer said to Donovan. Donovan nods as he looks at the police officer.

Back at the abandoned warehouse, the battle is still going on. Carter, Brandon, Tess, and Rory are up and keeping going. "You pathetic Rangers, why haven't you thrown in the towel yet". Franidomica said to them.

Carter glares at Franidomica as he sends a yellow star at her. "Perseverance is about never giving up even when we have been through a terrible trauma or adversity". Carter said to Franidomica.

Brandon nods as he draws a gold star and fires it. "That's right, it is that kind of strength that keeps us going in life". Brandon said to Franidomica.

Tess nods as she draws a navy/ diamond star and fires it. "It is that kind of wisdom to help others who are experiencing the same kind of pain to get them through it". Tess said to Franidomica.

Rory nods as he draws a crystal star and fires it. "It is that kind of hope that no one else will experience the same kind of pain and trauma that we all have been through". Rory said to Franidomica.

As Franidomica gets hit by the three stars, she takes a huge stumble back as she lands on the ground. The words got to the creation as it is having some effect on the control panels.

Sergiobot frowns as it sees that the battle is turning towards the rangers victory. "It looks like I have to take care of this since you are a failing in this simple task". Sergiobot said to Franidomica. Franidomica frowns as it gets up. As it fires an energy beam at them and Kyrie, the rest of the rangers see it coming. "Look out", The Rangers said to them.

All the sudden, the roar of the Tyrannosaur Rex and green and red musical notes appears out of now where. The musical notes are forming into a shield to protect the rangers and Kyrie. The roar of the Tyrannosaur Rex hits Franidomica and Sergiobot.

Franidomica lands on the ground as one of her control panels is broken. Sergiobot also lands on the ground as it glares at the rangers. "WHAT", Sergiobot said to them.

Carter looks at them as he has that moment within him. "You and your nasty cohorts will never attack this city again. No matter where you decide to strike next, we will always stop you". Carter said to them.

Tess, Rory, and Brandon look at each other as they feel it as well. "It is because we are the Triad of Perseverance". Carter, Brandon, Tess, and Rory said to them as they are unified together.

The four of them are united as one as the four mythical creatures rises together. "Triad Leader of Perseverance, Fire Opal Dragon", Carter yells out loud.

"Confident of the Fire Opal Dragon, Gold Heliodor Hydra", Brandon yells out loud.

"Lover of the Fire Opal Dragon, Sunstone Smokey Quartz Phoenix", Tess yells out loud.

"Protector of the Fire Opal Dragon, Diamond Zircon Centaur", Rory yells out loud.

"Triad of Perseverance Let's Rise together", Carter, Brandon, Tess, and Rory yells in unison.

Kyrie also powers up her weapon as she senses something about Franidomica. "You are not your normal self. You were turned into that against your will. You are a guardian just like me". Kyrie said to Franidomica.

As the five of them fire their attacks at them, it lands directly at Franidomica and Sergiobot. The fourth control panel on Franidomica is destroyed as it is starting to change her back. "You are young guardian I was held against my will when I was turned into this. Please free me". Franidomica said to them. It has Katie's actual voice crying out to them.

Sergiobot frowns as it grabs Franidomica by its arm. "I am not done with you just yet rangers. I will be back". Sergiobot said to them as it takes Franidomica away and teleports away from the place.

The rangers are stunned as Katie has the desire to be saved. Rory sighs as he is completely exhausted. "I have to had it to you Carter; you really stepped up today". Luke said to Carter.

Melissa nods as she looks at Carter. "Yeah your plan really worked". Melissa said to Carter.

Carter looks at them as he has a smile on his face. "Thanks plus it took all of us together especially you Kyrie and Wes. Even though he was not here, I have a feeling that he did help us in that battle". Carter said to them. The Rangers teleport back to the Oasis as they have no idea what else happened in Middleton.

Back at Wes's house, Wes senses that the battle is over. He has a sigh of relief as he senses that Rory is safe. He demorphs as he is holding the orange gemstone. He notices a figure in front of him. "Thank you for keeping the Sunstone Griffin Gemstone safe Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola. It is because of you that the Orange Ranger will emerge five years from now". The figure said to Wes.

Wes looks at the figure as he is not sure who it is. The figure looks like a male wizard. "Your welcome but who are you"? Wes asks the figure.

The figure looks at Wes as he nods to him. "I am Remius". The figure named Remius said to Wes as he vanishes from the room.

Back at the Oasis, Rory is in the healing pool as that battle and being in that cage took a lot of him. "Now that they won't be targeting Wes because of the gemstone, do you think he is out of danger for the time being"? Lina asks them.

The teens look at Lina as it is a hard question. "I don't know Lina, but it is a good possibility that someone else will target him". Kelsea said to them.

Quentin nods in agreement with Kelsea. "Xolicernic and Fortesilenco being the main two to worry about when it comes to Wes". Quentin said to them.

Artemis nods as she, Brandon, and Ryder look at each other. "You know when Franidomica made that plea to be saved, our necklaces began to glow. I think the next time Franidomica comes it will be time for her to be saved". Artemis said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I saw that glow as well. Plus we will need a special plan for it. I got a bad feeling that Sergiobot will not be pleased with Franidomica for everything that happened at that warehouse". Brandon said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "I agree with Artemis and Brandon. Plus I got a feeling that Sergiobot will be making a new plan. On top of it, we are on the last Triad. The Triad of Wisdom". Ryder said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Lina. "Yeah plus you are also the Triad Leader, and your ranger ancestor was also a Triad Leader in her team as well". Tess said to Lina.

Lina nods as she looks at them. She has a confused expression on her face. I know. I only hope is that I can do it". Lina said to them as she runs out from the Oasis as she is upset and crying.

The teens are stunned by her reaction. "Guys will she be alright"? Owen asks them. He has a concern expression on his face.

The teens shrug as they look at Owen. "I am not sure Owen. She needs her confident and confidence back on track". Monty said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they are wondering what will happen next.

End Chapter

The rangers successfully rescued Rory. Plus Franidomica reaches out to the rangers about being saved. In the end Lina has some confidence issues? Will the teens help Lina through it? Plus what will Sergiobot do to Franidomica now that she failed twice.

Next Chapter: The Final Triad Part 1: Charoite Nymph and the Emerald Jade Pegasus


	102. Chapter 101

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 101: The Final Triad Part 1: Charoite Nymph and the Emerald Jade Pegasus

Monty's Narration:

Well we recently rescued Rory from the clutches of Sergiobot and Franidomica. In some ways, Wes did have a hand in stopping them. At the same time, Lina is in the dumps about being a Triad Leader. I have to figure out what my role in all of it is as well. Maybe when I try to get Lina to talk to me about it, the role I am meant to have in the Triad will become more clear to me.

Lina's Narration:

Being a Triad Leader, it is something that is completely out of my comfort zone. To be telling the truth, I was scared for Rory when he was being harmed by Sergiobot. That robot caused violence and harm to him. It even caused even greater harm to Katie who turned her into that creation. Now I have to lead my Triad Group now. I really need a confidence boost otherwise, we might not get the final Guardian back, and it will be all my fault.

End Narration

Back at the Evil Tower, Franidomica is being punished as she is being pushed into a cell. "You failed the second time Franidomica, and your silly human voice is heard by the rangers". Sergiobot said to Franidomica.

Franidomica lands on the floor of her cell as she hears the cell door being locked up. She frowns as she watches Sergiobot leaving the dungeon. 'Sooner or later that robot will meet its end'. Franidomica thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

Sergiobot returns to the main ops room of the Evil Tower. Ivano glares at it as he had a menacing frown on his face. "You failed your mission in that other human town". Ivano said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot glares back at Ivano. "That ranger refused to tell me where that Guardian lives in that town. As far as I am concerned, Fortesilenco and Xolicernic can have a wack with it. Plus I have decided on which three monster figurines to send against the rangers". Sergiobot said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at Sergiobot as it picks the monster figurines of Dark Life, Willcrush, and Ivyious. "Why those three monster figurines in particular"? Ivano asks Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Ivano as it has an evil grin on its face. "I personally watched the three human beings being turned into these creations. These monster figurines does not have a human being in them now. It will be punishing them for getting Franidomica closer to being freed. The first one that will be sent is Dark Life. After all, the purple Ranger's ranger ancestor sister was the very human that was turned into Dark Life". Sergiobot said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as grabs some black dust as he sprinkles on it. As the black dust lands on the figurine, it grows to a normal monster height as it breaks out from its figurine form. Dark Life pens her eyes as she looks at Sergiobot. "I am ready to fight against the rangers once again". Dark Life said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it looks at Dark Life. "I want you to destroy the rangers especially the purple ranger". Sergiobot said to Dark Life.

Dark Life nods as she has received her orders. "It will be my pleasure". Dark Life said to Sergiobot as she leaves the Evil Tower. Sergiobot nods as it is holding the remaining two monster figurines as it leaves the main ops room.

That night in Angel Grove, Lina is wide awake as she is thinking about the outcome of the most recent ranger battle. 'How can I lead the Triad when things are getting heated with violence? Plus I am the Triad Leader, and my team is the last one to form'? Lina thought to herself.

"It looks like you need some advice". The ghost of Zoe Beckett Sheppard said to Lina.

Lina turns as she sees her ranger ancestors. "Zoe, yeah I do need some advice. I just don't know how to be a Triad Leader. I am not one for violence. Plus my Triad is the last Triad to form. My teammates mentioned about you being a Triad Leader as well. Plus Sergiobot really messed Rory up and I am not sure I am able to be a Triad Leader". Lina said to her ranger ancestor.

The ghost of Lina nods as she looks at Lina. "I was a Triad Leader back then. I have been there where you are now. I didn't have a lot of confidence in myself back then. As I built my confidence, I gotten more stronger as a person and as a ranger. As for Sergiobot, it is one of the top officers that my team ever face. It is also one of the vindictive officers. Your confidence will come from within. When the time comes, you will know what to do as a Triad Leader". The ghost of Zoe said to Lina.

Lina nods as she looks at her ranger ancestor. She is starting to understand. "Do you really think so"? Lina asks the ghost of Zoe.

The ghost of Zoe nods as she looks at Lina. "I know so. I rise to the occasion when the time came. I know you can do it to. To get started, I suggest talking to your confident first". The ghost of Zoe said to Lina as she vanishes from her room.

Lina nods as she notices that her ranger ancestor vanished. 'Rise to the occasion when the time comes and talk to my confident first. I can do that'. Lina thought to herself as she finally drifts off to sleep.

That Monday morning, everyone is back at school as Monty notices Lina heading to her locker. "Hey Lina are you feeling ok? I mean you did run off from the Oasis the other day". Monty said to Lina.

Lina looks at Monty as she nods to him. "Yeah, I got advice from my ranger ancestor and she told me that I will rise to the occasion to being a leader just like she did. Plus she did tell me that Sergiobot is one of the most vindictive officers that her team ever faced. I got a feeling that he is up to something". Lina said to Monty.

Monty nods as he notices the small smile on her face. "Hey I am glad that you are getting back to your self. Plus there were times that you gotten angry especially in the ranger battle. When the time called for it, you really showed your fierce and bold side. I believe it is time to bring it out again". Monty said to Lina.

Lina nods as she feels great to confide in Monty. It is like Monty is her true confident. "Yeah I did brought out the fierce side in me when it mattered most. I do believe that you are my confident. Plus Zoe told me to start with my confident, you". Lina said to Monty.

Monty nods as he looks at Lina. "Yeah plus Rory said the same thing about me about being a confident". Monty said to Lina.

Lina nods as Rory is on her mind. "How is Rory holding up"? Lina asks Monty. She still has the moment when the rangers found Rory in that abandoned warehouse in Middleton.

Monty looks at Lina as he nods to her. "He is ok. He partially slept all Saturday and took it easy on Sunday. He is almost back to his self". Monty said to Lina.

Lina nods as she gets her books for class. "That's good, has he told Wes about what happened though"? Lina asks Monty.

Monty shakes his head to Lina. "No, Rory does not want to bother Wes since he is busy with school, but he should know about it though". Monty said to Lina. Lina nods as the two of them walks to class.

After school, the teens are training at the Oasis. Lina is looking at the Underdog Squad books as she is doing her research on them. She is thinking about everything that her ranger ancestor told her about Sergiobot.

Ryder looks at Lina as the other went up to her. "Hey Lina, what's with the research"? Ryder asks Lina. The others nod as they want to know as well.

Lina looks up at them as she nods to them. "Well when I was visited by my ranger ancestor, she told me that Sergiobot is one of the more vindictive officers that her team faced. It was heavily involved with turning three people in particular into creations back then and used its own power to hurt them when they deeply failed him to destroy the rangers back then". Lina said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Lina. "Woah that robot was involved with them being turned into an actual creation just like Katie". Brandon said to Lina.

Lina nods as she looks at them. "Yes one of them was my ranger ancestor's twin sister. The other two were parents of two of the rangers. Plus it was the purple ranger my ranger ancestor, the black ranger, and the red ranger that were Triad Leaders back then". Lina said to them.

Melissa nods as it makes some sense. "It does make sense that robot messed with people that close to them". Melissa said to Lina.

Lina shakes her head to them. "Actually the people that were turned into creations were not close to the Triad Leaders back then". Lina said to them.

The teens are stunned like they just gotten the ultimate shock of their lives. "What, what do you mean that they were not close to the Triad Leaders back then"? Artemis asks Lina.

Lina looks at Artemis as she explains it further. "Well my ranger ancestor's sister was missing for six years before discovering that she was being captive their and being turned into a creation. The black ranger's biological father was also kidnapped and turned into a creation. He never met him until after he was freed from being a creation. Finally the red Ranger's biological mother was held captive and turned into a creation as well. The red ranger had no idea who her biological mother was until then". Lina said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is an interesting find. "They used people that weren't close to them turned them against them. When they found out who they are to them, it sends that additional shock to them". Carter said to them.

The teens look at each other as the alarm is going off. They went towards the monitors. "Is that the one of the three creations you talked about"? Kelsea asks Lina.

Lina looks at the monitors as it is the creation called Dark Life. "Yeah that's Dark Life", Lina said to them. She has a serious expression on her face as it is different for her.

The teens look at each other as they notice this in Lina. "Well Lina what are you waiting on"? Quentin asks Lina.

Lina turns around as she looks at them. "Let's go guys", Lina said to them. As she takes off, Monty nods as he can see that Lina is starting to get her confidence back. The teens went with her as they leave the Oasis.

At the park, the teens arrive to find the creation called Dark Life and SHUMD making a huge havoc and chaos for the people. The people are scared as they are running off.

"That's right keep on screaming and running away because Dark Life is back". Dark Life said to them. She is firing her lasers as she is holding her sword.

As the people are leaving, the teens arrive at the scene. "Stop right there", Lina said to Dark Life. She has an angry expression on her face as she and the others grab their morphors out.

Dark Life looks at them especially at Lina and Monty. "Why should I? Who are you to get in my way"? Dark Life asks them.

"It is because we are here to stop you". Lina said to them.

The teens nod as they follow Lina's lead. "Star Descendants Online", Lina yells out loud as the rest of the teens follow suit. They morph into ranger form.

Dark Life frowns as she glares at them. "I should have figured that you are the Power Rangers. No matter SHUMD get them, the purple ranger is mine alone". Dark Life said to them.

As the SHUMD are coming at the rangers, Lina is in a fight against Dark Life. Dark Life has an evil smirk on her face as she is fighting Lina. 'She is just like her ranger ancestor. Weak and pathetic, I know what I must do'. Dark Life thought to herself.

"To think, I thought that the last Triad Leader is someone else like the red ranger". Dark Life said to Lina as she begins her assault on her.

Lina frowns as she tries to block Dark Life's words. "What's that suppose to mean"? Lina asks Dark Life as she is trying not to let it bother her.

Dark Life looks at Lina as she is hitting back at her. "Someone who is more stronger and tougher than you. You are too weak to be a Triad Leader, just like your ranger ancestor". Dark Life said to Lina as she gives a hard and dirty hit to Lina.

Monty frowns as he sees what's going on. He kicks downs SHUMD as he rushes to her. "Hey creation reject, she is stronger than you will ever be". Monty said as he round house kick at Dark Life.

Dark Life frowns as she lands on the ground. "What makes you right to say that ranger. This fight is on her not you". Dark Life said to Monty.

Monty looks at Dark Life as he is getting angry at the creation. "I know this because she has improved from the very beginning. I know that she will become a great Triad Leader just like her ranger ancestor". Monty said to Dark Life.

As Lina and the others hear Monty's words, Lina has a smile on her face as she looks at him. 'Monty, you really do believe in me'. Lina thought to herself.

Dark Life glares at Monty as she has a power beam ready and aimed at him. "You pathetic ranger, you shall pay for your interference green ranger". Dark Life said to Monty.

As Dark Life fires the beam, Lina jumps into action as she uses her Star Sword to block it from him. "You shall never harm my confident, creation. You don't control my ranger ancestor's sister now. You don't control me or my confidence to become a Triad Leader". Lina said out loud like in a declaration. She pushes the power beam back at Dark Life.

The rangers are stunned as the green and purple Star Piece arrives to Lina and Monty as the Nymph and the Pegasus arrives at the scene. 'You two have truly earned your final Star Piece'. The Nymph telepathically said to Lina. 'You two know what to do now'. The Pegasus telepathically said to Monty.

Lina and Monty nods as they are holding the Star Pieces in their hands. They put it in the Star Sword as they feel a power within them.

"Star Sword Underdog Squad Mode", Lina and Monty said in unison as they turn the dial to their final Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

The Charoite comes forward like it is brand new gemstone to make the scene. As the Charoite is shining bright, it covers a silhouette around Lina. As the Charoite burst, a Nymph comes out as it swirls around her. She has the basic purple ranger suit from Underdog Squad. She has some of the body part of the Nymph of the secondary form. She has the special armor from the Triad form. Her weapon is longer and upgraded. Star Descendants Underdog Squad Purple Ranger". Lina said out loud as she is in her pose.

The Emerald and Jade are coming together as a combined gemstone to become the Emerald Jade As the Emerald Jade is shining bright, it covers a silhouette around Monty. As the combined gemstones burst, the Pegasus comes out as it swirls around him. He has the basic Green ranger suit from Underdog Squad. He has some of the body part of the Pegasus of the secondary form. He has the special armor from the Triad form. His weapon is longer and upgraded. Star Descendants Underdog Squad Green Ranger". Brandon said out loud as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe as Rory has a proud look on his face. "They say that the best is saved for last". Rory said to them. The teens nod as they agree with him.

Dark Life frowns as she glares at them. "No, this cannot be possible". Dark Life said to them. She fires another power beam at them.

Lina and Monty nod to each other as they cut the power beam in half with their Star Swords. "You are done". Lina and Monty said in unison.

"Star Sword Star Charoite Nymph Pentagon, Charoite Nymph Let's Rise Up", Lina said as she draws the purple star with the Nymph in the center of it.

"Star Sword Star Emerald Jade Pegasus Pentagon, Emerald Jade Pegasus Let's Rise Up", Monty said out loud as he draws a green star with the Pegasus in the center of it.

The Charoite Nymph and the Emerald Jade Pegasus rise up together. As Lina and Monty fires the Stars, the two mythical creatures charge in at Dark Life. As it hits Dark Life gets hit directly by the stars and the mythical creatures directly, Dark Life gets destroyed and turned into black dust.

As the battle is over, Lina looks up into the sky as she is thinking about her ranger ancestor and Iris. 'Zoe, Iris, I hope you are proud of me for destroying Dark Life. May it never come back again'. Lina thought to herself.

The teens gather around Monty and Lina. "You two really did it". Rory said to them. "Yeah plus you really stepped up like a Triad Leader today, Lina". Carter said to Lina.

Lina looks at them as she nods to them. "Thanks guys, Monty really encouraged me to become a Triad Leader. I got a feeling that I can lead them when Franidomica comes back and freeing her". Lina said to them. The teens nod as teleport back to the Oasis.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Tower, Xolicernic notices that the rangers are getting close to getting the remaining Star Pieces. As it looks at its final split of himself in a cell, it realizes that sooner or later that the rangers will be coming to freeing the ranger ghosts. "I think it is time for me to move on in more ways than one. Plus I am far from being done with messing with the rangers especially those I have messed with deeply". Xolicernic said to himself as he has his eyes set on a monitor that has a different set of Rangers to keep an eye on.

End Chapter

I am back with a new update on Star Descendants. Plus Lina and Monty gotten their final Star Piece. What is Xolicernic's new plan? Plus which ranger team is he closely watching.

Next Chapter: The Final Triad Part 2: Opal Rose Quartz Unicorn


	103. Chapter 102

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 102: The Final Triad Part 2: Opal Rose Quartz Unicorn

Melissa's Narration

With Lina being the final Triad Leader, it is good to see her with her confidence back. Although with this last Triad, it makes me wonder what my purpose is within the Triad. I know it is just me and Ryder left that has not been in a Triad Group. I got the feeling that Ryder has romantic feelings for Lina, but he has not said anything with his feelings. Plus I am starting to admire Rory a lot more these days. I mean he did everything that he could to protect Wes from Sergiobot and my deeply deranged and estranged uncle. It maybe that my true role is being a protector, and it is underneath my nose all along.

End Narration

Back at the Evil Tower, Sergiobot frowns as Dark Life has been destroyed yet again by the rangers. It is watching the footage of when Dark Life was blown into black dust. It grabs a monster figurine as it throws it towards the wall. The figurine breaks into a million pieces as it turns into black dust. It looks at Willcrush as it is ready to fight.

"Willcrush, I want you to destroy the rangers". Sergiobot said to Willcrush.

The monster figurine creation called Willcrush nods to Sergiobot. "It will be my pleasure to destroy them". Willcrush said to Sergiobot as it leaves the Evil Tower.

Sergiobot turns to the monitors as it has an evil grin. "Those rangers better be prepared for what I have up my robotic sleeves this time". Sergiobot said to itself as it leaves he room to the dungeon.

The next day at school, the teens are sitting at lunch. Melissa looks at the book on Lexi Warrens as she finished reading about her. "Hey guys", Melissa said to them.

The teens sits with Melissa they look at her like something is on her mind. "Is something weighing on your mind"? Brandon asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Brandon as she nods to him. "Yeah did you guys find that your role within the Triad to be under your noses the whole time"? Melissa asks them.

The teens look at Melissa as it is a valid question. "In a way yeah, but why did you ask that"? Luke asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Luke as she shrugs to him. "It makes me wonder what role is truly mine in my Triad though. I mean there are two roles left in the last group. Plus I have the feeling that the Lover is not mine by any means". Melissa said to them.

Monty looks at his girlfriend as he shakes his head. "I guess there are ways to figure it out. There is process of elimination. Plus it could be that someone on the team notices that role within you". Monty said to Melissa.

Artemis nods in agreement with Monty. "I have to agree with Monty. Plus you look more like a protector than a confident and a lover to me". Artemis said to Melissa.

Kelsea nods in agreement with Artemis. "Yeah when you think about it, you are like the over protective big sister to the team". Kelsea said to Melissa.

Tess nods as she thinks of something else. "Yeah besides the Triad Leader being a female, a girl on the team has not been a protector yet". Tess said to Melissa.

Lina nods as she looks at Melissa. "Nothing wrong with girl power right". Lina said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at at them as they are right. "Yeah I suppose your right. What kind of monster is Sergiobot going to send next? It could pick a monster like Dark Life". Melissa said to them.

Carter shrugs as he looks at them. "I honestly don't know what monster he will pick. For all we know it could be any of them or one of the three Lina told us about". Carter said to them.

Quentin nods as he thinks about it. "Although if the robot is sticking with that pattern, it would be either Willcrush or Ivyious". Quentin said to them.

Rory nods in agreement with Quentin. "That would make sense guys. Plus that robot would do something like that". Rory said to them.

As the teens talk among themselves, Melissa leaves the lunch room as she is holding the book on Lexi Warrens with her. 'Are my teammates right? Am I truly a protector that has been underneath my nose this whole time'? Melissa thought to herself.

All the sudden, a unicorn appears to Melissa as well as the other pink powers. She looks around as no one else is around to see it They are in order like in the time line that they came to their wielder. "It is the various powers that the pink Rangers had over the years". Melissa said to them.

The unicorn nods as its nuzzles her on her face. Melissa smiles as she pets it. "You have been watching me since the very beginning haven't you". Melissa said to the unicorn.

The unicorn looks at Melissa as it nods to her. 'Yes I have pink ranger. The winds of sincerity found you first, and since then the other powers has found you as well. The Samurai saw the strength you have for protecting over others. The hip hop music, the opal mermaid, and the Elemental Saint of Wind came to you as well. It came to you when the time was right. Your role within the Triad is here and upon you, and you will know what to do when it is time to protect the Triad Leader. You are the protector don't let anyone tell you that especially the evil one". The unicorn telepathically said to Melissa as it vanishes from her.

Melissa nods as she is starting to understand what the unicorn is telling her. 'The unicorn is probably right about me'. Melissa thought to herself as she has a full mind to fulfill her task.

After school, the teens are at the Oasis as Ryder and Owen are there. They are in training. Owen notices Melissa working hard. He sighs as she has gotten a stronger person since the very beginning.

"Hey sis, can we talk"? Owen asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Owen as she nods to him. "Sure what about"? Melissa asks Owen. She has a curious expression on her face.

Owen looks at Melissa as they went up to the tree. They climb up to their family tree branch as they sit together. "You know Melissa. You have become a stronger person ever since you became a ranger. Plus you have shared with the others about what happened when you were a kid by the hands of the estranged uncle. I wouldn't be too surprised if you are the protector in the final Triad. Being the protector is not about being the eldest, it is more about having the strength to protect others. That is something you have in spades". Owen said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Owen. "Thanks Owen", Melissa said to Owen. She looks at her teammates as they are training. Her teammates are sparing each other.

The alarm is going off as Melissa rejoins the others as they look at the monitors. "It looks like the dumb bot chosen Willcrush. We better move guys". Ryder said to them.

The teens nod as they follow Ryder out from the Oasis.

In downtown Angel Grove, Willcrush and SHUMD are attacking the town. People are scared as they are running away from the chaos. "Ruining the lives of human lives, I love bringing pain to the defenseless". Willcrush said out loud.

"Stop it right now", the teens said to Willcrush as they are holding their morphors in their hands.

Willcrush looks at the teens as he glares at the purple ranger the most. "You children must be the rangers. You are nothing like those rangers from the past". Willcrush said to them.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Willcrush frowns as it is the Rangers. "SHUMD attack and destroy them now". Willcrush said to the SHUMD.

The SHUMD charges at the rangers. The rangers see them coming as they grab out their Star Swords as they are slashing at them.

As the battle is going on, Willcrush is eyeing the rangers. It is making a decision to when to strike. 'Come on purple ranger be alone and away from your pathetic teammates'. Willcrush thought to himself.

Melissa notices Willcrush just standing there watching the battle. She frowns as the being is up to something. She notices that Willcrush is eyeing Lina as she is fighting back on the SHUMD. 'If Lina finishes clearing the SHUMD that is heading her way, it could be the very opening that Willcrush needs to harm her'. Melissa thought to herself. She thinks back to what the unicorn and Owen said to her. She has a new determined express on her face

As the opening is made by Lina, Willcrush has an evil grin on his face. It charges in at Lina as he has his sword in his hands. "You are mine Triad Leader". Willcrush yells at Lina.

The rangers are caught very off guard by sudden move by Willcrush. Melissa turns as she had to act really fast. "Oh no you don't", Melissa said to Willcrush. As Melissa is fighting Willcrush, she is blocking his way to Lina. Her Star Sword meets where his sword is.

Willcrush is stunned as it is Melissa that is constantly blocking his way. "What you? Just get out of my way. You are just a pathetic girl". Willcrush said to Melissa as he is going at it on her. He kicks at Melissa.

Melissa lands on the ground as she feels a power within her. She senses that the unicorn is coming. She notices Willcrush charging at Lina again. "I am not a pathetic girl. I am a protector". Melissa yells out loud. She runs towards Lina as her Star Sword is glowing a bright pink. She slashes at Willcrush like he does not see it coming.

Willcrush is stunned as he lands on the ground. "What I thought I got you out of my way". Willcrush said to Melissa.

Melissa glares at Willcrush as she is standing tall. "In case you haven't noticed, I do not give in so easily to your words telling me things otherwise. I am a protector to the last Triad Leader". Melissa said to Willcrush.

Just then the unicorn arrives at the scene as it has the Star Piece for her. It floats to Melissa's hand as she looks at the pink piece. She puts the last Star Piece into her Star Sword as she is ready to let it rip.

"Star Sword Underdog Squad Mode", Melissa yells out loud as she turns the dial to the Underdog Squad Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

The Opal and the Rose Quartz are coming together as a combined gemstone to become the Opal Rose Quartz. As the Opal Rose Quartz is shining bright as it covers a silhouette around Melissa . As the combined gemstones burst, the Unicorn comes out as it swirls around her. She has the basic pink ranger suit from Underdog Squad. She has some of the body part of the Unicorn of the secondary form. She has the special armor from the Triad form. Her weapon is longer and upgraded. Star Descendants Underdog Squad Pink Ranger". Melissa said out loud as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are in awe as Melissa has finally gotten her final Star Piece. "That is amazing Melissa", Monty said to Melissa.

"Yeah it is like she knew that Willcrush is coming at Lina this whole time". Rory said to them.

"Like a true protector just like us", Luke said to them.

Willcrush is stunned as it looks at the pink ranger. "No this can't be happening". Willcrush said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Willcrush as she has a sneaky look on her face. "You better believe that, and now I will end you". Melissa said to Willcrush.

"Star Sword Star Opal Rose Quartz Unicorn Pentagon, Let's Rise Up", Melissa said out loud. She draws the pink Star Pentagon with the unicorn in the middle. The Opal Rose Quartz Unicorn rises up with Melissa. As she fires the Star with her sword at Willcrush.

Willcrush frowns as the Star is heading it's way. "No", Willcrush yells out loud as it gets hit directly by the Star. It gets destroyed into the black dust.

The rangers went up to Melissa. "I knew you could do it". Owen said to Melissa. The others nod in agreement with him.

Melissa looks at them as she nods to them. "Thanks guys, I figured out that Willcrush was going to strike on Lina when an opening was made. All I had to do was to stop him in his tracks. When he realized that I was not going down so easily, that's when I earned my final Star Piece". Melissa said to them.

"It is smart thinking Melissa", Brandon said to Melissa. The other teens agreed as they teleported back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are talking among themselves. "It won't be long until Franidomica will be coming back guys". Kelsea said to them.

Carter nods as he looks at them. "Yeah all Lina needs to find is the Lover. Who else hasn't gotten their final Star Piece"? Carter asks them.

As it hits the teens, they turn to Ryder as he hasn't gotten his Star Piece yet. Ryder looks at them as he nods to them. "I haven't gotten my final Star Piece yet". Ryder said to them.

Artemis looks at Ryder as she wants to know something. "Could it be that you are the lover of the final Triad Leader"? Artemis asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as it is something that he has not spoken about. He is not sure what to say about it. He is feeling a bit uncomfortable as he looks at Lina. "I, I got to go", Ryder said to the group. He takes off from the Oasis.

The teens are stunned as they look at each other. Artemis looks at them as she made a dumb move. "Is it something I said"? Artemis asks them.

Tess looks at Artemis as she shakes her head. "I can't believe you even asked him if he is the lover of the final Triad Leader". Tess said to Artemis.

Quentin nods in agreement with Tess. "Yeah I don't think any of us has even heard about his feelings for anyone". Quentin said to Artemis.

As the teens look at each other, Lina sighs as she gets up as well. "We should let Ryder be for now. He will talk to us when he is ready". Lina said to them. They nod as they hope that Ryder can sort his feelings sooner than later.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the Melissa focus chapter. I am going to be working on Star Descendants until it's completely finished since I am getting close to the final arc.

Remaining Chapters in this Arc

The Final Triad Part 3: Ruby Red Beryl Manticore

Freeing Franidomica Parts 1 and 2

Reflecting Over the Year

Final Arc Chapter titles to be determined

Next Chapter: The Final Triad Part 3: Ruby Red Beryl Manticore


	104. Chapter 103

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 103: The Final Triad Part 3: Ruby Red Beryl Manticore

Ryder's Narration

Love, it is a feeling that you deep inside. It is something that my teammates has told me about. As long as I could remember, I was never shown what love is. It wasn't shown to me by my adoptive parents by any means. At the same time, I came out ok with some scars of my past not just physically but emotionally. Although ever since I saw Lina for the first time, I have never felt something warm inside of me until right then. For years, I have kept a low profile until I met my friends. As I freed my biological mother and gotten reunited with her, I am working on my relationship with her. Maybe I can finally reveal my feelings for another person like Lina.

End Narration

Back at the Evil Tower, Sergiobot frowns as the rangers destroyed Willcrush again. It went to Ivyious as she is the last creation that it chosen to fight against the rangers. "Once Ivyious is defeated by the rangers, they will be expecting to face Franidomica again. Of course they would be facing Franidomica, but they won't suspect that I will give her more power as punishment for not doing what she was ordered to". Sergiobot said to itself.

As the robotic officer orders Ivyious to destroy the rangers, it leaves the main room to its lab to create a new control panel for Franidomica. "That will teach that creation I can still control her". Sergiobot said to itself as it is getting to work.

It is not long that the SHUMD brings Franidomica to it. Franidomica frowns as she is back in the very room that she was transformed into the creation. "Put her on the table and restraint her". Sergiobot said to them.

The SHUMD nods as it drags Franidomica to the table. She is getting restrained to the table once more as she looks at Sergiobot. "Why are you doing this Master"? Franidomica asks Sergiobot as Katie's voice is still being heard.

Sergiobot glares at Franidomica as it is holding the new control panel. "You have failed time and time again. Plus you need to be reminded that I control your every move". Sergiobot said to Franidomica.

It places the new control panel on Franidomica's chest. As it is secured on to the old control panel, black energy from the control panel is effecting Franidomica. She is in pain as she screams from the new control panel.

Sergiobot looks at Franidomica as it is working on her. "It is punishing for you". Sergiobot said to Franidomica.

As Franidomica's eyes changed back to the dark red, it is back under the control of Sergiobot. Plus black energy is emitting from her like she is ready to fight again. "I understand Master. The rangers will be destroyed once more". Franidomica said to Sergiobot as Katie's voice is hidden once again. He removes the restraints from Franidomica.

Sergiobot has an evil grin on its robotic face. "Good now return to your cell until it is time for you to attack the rangers". Sergiobot said to Franidomica. Franidomica nods as she leaves the lab as she went to her cell.

In Angel Grove, Ryder is at his biological mother's house as he is looking at his GED test results that he taken a couple of weeks ago. "Mom, can I ask you something"? Ryder asks Jill.

Jill looks at Ryder as she notices that something is on his mind. She sits next to him on the living room couch. "Sure, it looks like you are a bit lost". Jill said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at his mom as he nods to her. "Can you tell me what love is"? Ryder asks Jill. He has a sad but serious expression on his face.

Jill is taken back by the question. She hits her that Ryder was not shown love by his adoptive parents. He basically had to survive on his own. He built friendships with his friends and teammates. "Love is a feeling that you have inside of you. There are a different kinds of love. What kind of love do you want to know about"? Jill asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Jill as he nods to her. "The kind of love through romance". Ryder said to Jill. He has a sheepish expression on his face as he admit it to Jill.

Jill is surprised by it as she looks at Ryder. "Let me guess, you have feelings for one of your friends. A girl who has long brown hair and amber colored eyes. Her name is Lina right". Jill said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Jill. "Yeah, she is the first person what kindness is, and she is deeply beautiful and wonderful. When I saw her for the first time in my life, I felt something within me that I have never felt before. As I gotten to know her more, that feeling grew even more. The feeling feels like fireworks going off within my heart. Plus it feels like a special kind of fire ignites my soul like we are meant to be together". Ryder said to Jill.

Jill looks at Ryder as she has a happy look on her face. "Ryder, you are in love with Lina. It is long been said in my great grandmother's family is that when you fall deeply in love with someone, your hearts are matched in more ways than one". Jill said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he takes the words to heart. "Yeah but how do I express them to Lina? It is something that I have never done before". Ryder said to Jill.

Jill looks at Ryder as she nods to him. "Expressing your feelings for someone is hard. The words has to come from your heart. The timing of it has to be perfect as well". Jill said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Jill. "It is something to think really hard on mom". Ryder said to Jill.

Jill nods as she looks at Ryder. "It is hard to do son. Plus you calling me Mom shows that you do love me. You are capable of loving someone don't let anyone or anything tell you otherwise". Jill said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at his mom as it is similar words that Melissa gotten just the other day. 'Don't let others tell you something otherwise about something that you can do something'. Ryder thought to himself. "Thanks for the advice Mom", Ryder said to Jill as he went up to his room. Jill smiles as she got through to him.

That night, Ryder sighs as he is looking at the full moon. He is looking at it from his bedroom window. The book on Daphne Donaldson is in his hands as he finished reading it. 'She have been through a lot and gotten deeply loved by the various people that took her in'. Ryder though to himself.

All the sudden, a Manticore appears to him as it is not alone. It has the other powers that is standing by the mythical creature. 'Greetings red ranger', the Manticore telepathically said to Ryder.

Ryder is stunned to see the creature right in front of him. "Are you the final mythical creature to find me"? Ryder asks the the Manticore.

The Manticore nods to Ryder as the other powers look at him. 'The truth is that I have been watching you for a long time. The powers of the sun found you ever since you met your ranger ancestor Stella. Then the gladiator and rock and roll music found you as well. Plus the Elemental Saint Of Fire Even found you as well. Loving a person takes trust and time. Ever since you became the leader of the team, you have taken the time to trust every single member on the team. You care about each one of them in certain ways from brotherly and sisterly to really good friends, and the romantic feelings for a certain Triad Leader'. The Manticore telepathically said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he is starting to understand. "I do understand what I must do now". Ryder said to the Manticore.

The Manticore nods as it vanishes away from him along with the others. Ryder went to his bed and went to sleep.

The next day, the teens are at the park as they spot Ryder where the tree house used to be at. "Hey I thought we are meeting at the Oasis"? Artemis asks them.

Ryder nods as he looks at Artemis . "We are going there Artemis. I have a lot on my mind. Being here reminds me of where I came from before I was loved by other people". Ryder said to them.

The teens look at the destroyed remains of the tree house. "You did come a long way Ryder. I mean we went from a team without a leader to a full team with guardians aged from 10 years old to 66 years old". Brandon said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at them especially at Lina. "Yeah I do have a lot to say and it is a lot more than I normally do because I am not a big talker". Ryder said to them.

The teens look at each other as they want to know what it is. "Geez Ryder if you have something to say then say it". Luke said to Ryder.

Tess looks at Luke as she gives him a look. "Really", Tess said to Luke. She has her arms crossed at him.

Just as Ryder begins to say something, Ivyious and SHUMD appears right in front of them. "SHUMD attack and destroy them", Ivyious said to them.

The teens frown as they grab their morphors out. "Why is it that our timing is off with this kinds of moments"? Monty asks them.

Carter looks at Monty as he is ready to fight. "Because monsters loves ruining the moment". Carter said to Monty.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Ivyious looks at the morphed Rangers. "Let's see if you can get me", Ivyious said to the rangers as the battle is getting started.

Ryder frowns as he is getting the feeling that Ivyious is up to something. The teens are fighting the SHUMD as he is charging in at the creation.

Ivyious has an evil smirk on her face as she sees the red ranger coming at her. "It is just you and me red ranger". Ivyious said to Ryder.

Ryder grabs his Star Sword out as he is ready. "Bring it", Ryder said to Ivyious. He starts slashing at Ivyious.

Ivyious blocks each blow from Ryder. She uses her powers at him. Ryder gets hit square on as he takes a stumble to ground.

The rangers see Ryder taking a stumble to the ground. "You Ok Ryder", Kelsea said to Ryder.

Ryder gets up as he glares at Ivyious. "Yeah", Ryder said to Kelsea. He is still holding his Star Sword.

Ivyious looks at Ryder as she is becoming trigger happy. She is firing her beam at him again.

This time, Ryder is ready as he is blocking the beams with his Star Sword. He fires Stars at Ivyious.

Ivyious frowns as she sees the stars at her. She gets hit by the barrage of the stars. She takes a stumble to the ground. "You will regret that red ranger". Ivyious said to Ryder. She stands up as she is furious as she is on a warpath with Ryder. She is firing her power beams at a rapid pace.

Ryder frowns as he sees the incoming power beams. As he tries to dodge them, he gets hit a couple of times as he takes a hard hit. He lands on the ground really hard as he lands on his left arm. He hisses in pain.

"What's wrong red ranger? The person that loves you is not here to help you". Ivyious said to Ryder as it fires another beam at him.

The Rangers frown as see it coming at him. "STOP RIGHT THERE", the rangers yell out loud as surround Ryder as they make a shield with their Star Swords.

"Ryder is family to us", Brandon and Artemis said in Unison.

"Ryder is like an older brother to us", Melissa, Kelsea, Carter, and Tess said in unison.

"Ryder is our best friend", Luke, Monty, Rory, and Owen said in unison.

"I like Ryder more than a friend", Lina said out loud.

Ryder is stunned as he hears what his teammates said. He is blushing as he hears what Lina said. "I am loved by teammates and family. You don't tell me things otherwise". Ryder said to Ivyious.

Just then the Manticore shows up as it has the Star Piece. It is on the Manticore's tail as it hands it to him. Ryder grabs the red Star Piece. He has a more confident expression on his face. He puts Star Piece into the final slot on his sword.

"Star Sword Underdog Squad Mode", Ryder said out loud as he turns the dial on his sword to the Underdog Squad Star Piece.

Morphing Sequence

The Ruby and Red Beryl are coming together as a combined gemstone to become the Ruby Red Beryl. As the Ruby Red Beryl is shining bright, it covers a silhouette around Ryder. As the combined gemstones burst, the Manticore comes out as it swirls around him. He has the basic red ranger suit from Underdog Squad. He has some of the body part of the Manticore of the secondary form. He has the special armor from the Triad form. His weapon is longer and upgraded. Star Descendants Underdog Squad Red Ranger". Ryder said out loud as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe by the final Star Piece Morphing. "Awesome", Quentin said to them. "It is about time", Rory said to them. "I have to agree". Brandon said to them.

Ivyious frowns as she sees this in Ryder. "WHAT, you dare to get back up", Ivyious yells at Ryder. She fires the beam at him again.

Ryder is holding his Star Sword as he cuts the beam in half like it is nothing. "They say that the best is saved for last". Melissa said to them. "I agree with that logic". Tess said to them. Lina nods as she smiles at him.

"Star Sword Star Manticore Pentagon Ruby Red Beryl Manticore Let's Rise Up", Ryder said as he draws a red star with a Manticore in the middle. The Manticore rises up with Ryder. As he fires the red star the Manticore, the Manticore also charges in at Ivyious.

Ivyious gets hit by the star and the Manticore. She gets destroyed as she turns into black dust. The rangers look at Ryder as the battle is over. "Way to go Ryder", the teens said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "Thanks guys for believing in me. I am loved by all of you". Ryder said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are partying the fact that Ryder has his last Star Piece. Ryder is up in the Ranger Tree at the tree branch that he has his ranger ancestor. Lina spots him as as she joins him. "May I sit with you"? Lina asks Ryder.

Ryder turns as he looks at Lina. "Yes you may Lina, I have something I want to tell you". Ryder said to Lina.

Lina nods as she looks at Ryder. "Ok I am listening". Lina said to Ryder. She is wondering what it could be.

Ryder looks into Lina's eyes as he has a smile on his face. "I am not one for words, but ever since I first saw you for the first time. I felt a strange feeling coming over me. It is something that I have never felt before. As I met you, you are the first one to show me kindness was. As we gotten to know each other, my feelings for you has gotten stronger and stronger. Lina, I am in love with you". Ryder said to Lina.

Lina is in awe as she looks at Ryder. She has a warm smile on her face as tears of joy are falling down her face. "Oh Ryder, I am in love with you as well". Lina said to Ryder. As the two of them kisses, the teens spot them as they are in awe of the romantic moment.

"Honestly, it is about time". Carter said to them as he has a smirk on his face. The teens nod in agreement as they have more to celebrate.

End Chapter

Yep I decided to close this chapter with some Ryder and Lina romance. Plus Ryder has his final Star Piece as well. Things are going to be really crazy for the next eight chapters because it will be the final time that Franidomica and Xolicernic will appear in this story.

Next Chapter: Freeing The Last Guardian Part 1


	105. Chapter 104

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 104: The Formation of the Final Triad Part 1: Freedom of the Last Guardian

Katie's Narration

I hate being stuck in this position. Being controlled by a robot is the worst feeling in the world. I thought I was getting close to Freedom when I got hit by the Guardian Powers. By then, I was speaking with my voice. Now, I have that new control panel on this body. I have to find a way to be free. I want to be saved and freed. Even though I have been here, I have a sense of duty to help freeing the ranger ghosts as well.

Owen's Narration

Ever since I was chosen to become the Guardian of the Triad Leaders, it made me wonder when it will be my turn to defend them from that robot. I have heard what it did to Rory to try to lure out Wes. At the same time Rory put up some much to protect him. Plus the other guardians has helped out when Franidomica has attacked the rangers as well. I am curious which Guardian will it be this time.

End Narration

Back at the Evil Tower, Sergiobot has watched the latest footage that featured the rangers destroyed Ivyious. It shuts the footage off as it is getting ready to send Franidomica out to attack the rangers.

As it is walking by, it sees Xolicernic hard at working making the branding scar devices. "What are you doing"? Sergiobot asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic turns as he sees the robotic officer. "I am putting the finishing touches with these devices. My newest victims will be branded with their own special mark to let humans know what they truly are". Xolicernic said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it notices two sets of the branding scar devices. One set has B and T in an elaborate design, and the other one has a knight symbol in an elaborate design as well. "Who are they for exactly"? Sergiobot asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Sergiobot as he nods to it. "This one is for a certain betrayer and traitor, and the other one is got someone new that I am keeping an eye on. Once I have them here, every thing will be happening". Xolicernic said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it gets it. "You really enjoy giving branding scars to your victims". Sergiobot said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Sergiobot as he nods to him. "The branding scars contains a special thing. When a new person gets the branding scar, all of my former victims will feel their scar as well. It is like a special reminder to them as well, a very painful reminder". Xolicernic said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it looks at Xolicernic. "A painful reminder of what happened when they are your prisoners". Sergiobot said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Sergiobot as he nods to it. "Exactly", Xolicernic said to Sergiobot. Sergiobot nods as it leaves the lab.

Sergiobot makes its way to the dungeon as it spots Franidomica in her cell. "Franidomica, it is time for you to destroy the rangers once and for all". Sergiobot said to Franidomica.

Franidomica opens her dark red eyes. It is like she is being summoned forcefully by the new control panel on her chest. "Yes Master", Franidomica said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it opens the cell door. "Good now destroy those rangers". Sergiobot said to Franidomica.

Franidomica nods as she looks at Sergiobot. "It will be my pleasure". Franidomica said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Franidomica as it has an evil grin on its face. "Remember, I will be watching your every move". Sergiobot said to Franidomica.

Franidomica nods as she looks at Sergiobot. "Yes Master", Franidomica said to Sergiobot as she leaves the Evil Tower one last time.

That night at the Collins residence, Owen sighs as he is looking at a couple of ranger books. The first book is on the entire team of Underdog Squad members. Plus there is another book on a guy named Ren Raidon. He thinks back to when he got called upon to help the rangers as the second pink ranger. 'I feel like it will be my turn soon to defend the others from evil. I am aware of what Sergiobot is capable of, but I am not sure what I am supposed to do exactly'. Owen thought to himself.

All the sudden the Kirin and Remius appears to Owen. The bedroom transforms itself into a heavenly like rooms. "Owen, it is time to free the Guardian of the Triad Trident". Remius said to Owen.

Owen looks at Remius as the Kirin nods to him. "What, how am I supposed to do that exactly"? Owen asks them as this is something he has never done before.

Remius nods as he looks at Owen. "You will not be alone. Not only you have the fellow rangers, you will also have the Guardian of the Book of Jesse to assist you as well". Remius said to Owen.

Owen looks at Remius as he sighs to him. "Ok tell me what to do"? Owen asks Remius. He is ready to receive the instructions.

Remius looks at Owen as he shows him four things. "The main item that you will need is the Trident. The other three items are the necklaces from the red, silver, and gold rangers. However, you need to pick one person from each Triad to put the necklace around Katie's neck. Once that is done, it's light will purify the evil out from her. Beware though Sergiobot will be keeping a close watch on her as he has placed another control panel on her. The Guardian of the Book Of Jesse is the only one that sends its power to destroy the final control panel. Plus the robot might target you and the Triad Leaders as well". Remius said to Owen.

Owen nods as he understands what he must do. "I understand what I must do". Owen said to Remius.

The Kirin looks at Owen as it's eyes are looking into his soul. 'I am counting on you as well. Plus each member in the Triad also plays a special role that they may not be aware of just yet. It is something to keep in mind'. The Kirin telepathically said to Owen.

As the Kirin and Remius vanishes, the room transforms back normal. Owen grabs some notebook paper as he begins to work on an idea to present to the rangers. 'I hope this plan works'. Owen thought to himself as he makes the plan.

The next afternoon, the teens are at the Oasis. They are in training under the mentors watchful eye. "Hello rangers", Walter said to them as he shows up at the Oasis.

Everyone is surprised to see Walter showing up. "Walter what brings you here"? Kelsea asks Walter as this is a huge surprise even to her.

Walter looks at them as he shows them his guardian morphor glowing. "It seems that I am needed today for what ever reason". Walter said to them.

Owen looks at them as he makes his move. "I am glad that you are here for this Walter. I have an idea on how we can free Katie, but it is going to be very tricky. Plus everyone will have a role in this including me". Owen said to them.

This gets the teens attention as they look at Owen. "Tricky how exactly"? Melissa asks Owen. The teens nod in agreement as they look at Owen.

Owen looks at them as he is going to explain it. "Remius told me that Sergiobot is going to send Franidomica once more. He also said that now is the time to free Katie. Plus he also said that Sergiobot will be close by because he added a new control panel on to Franidomica as well to control her. There is a good chance that Franidomica will have a lot more power than normal". Owen said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Owen. "What's the plan Owen"? Ryder asks Owen.

Owen looks at them as the mentors arrive. "We need four things. One the items is the Trident, and the other three items are the necklaces that you, Brandon, and Artemis has. During the battle the necklaces must be put around Franidomica's neck to purify the evil from her. In order to do that, Franidomica must be heavy distracted. Tess , Luke, and Monty, you three will be distracting her during the battle. The people that will be putting the necklaces on them will be Melissa, Kelsea, and Rory. As for Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis, they will hold the Trident for when its time to fire it at Sergiobot. Plus as soon as Walter breaks the control panel, that's when we all work together". Owen said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as it is a thought out plan. However just as they bring up some questions about it, the alarm is going off as it alerts them. They spot SHUMD attacking at the park.

"Why do they always pick the wrong time to attack"? Tess asks them. She is clearly annoyed.

Quentin looks at Tess as he shrugs to her. "I do not know Tess, but they attack at a moments notice". Quentin said to them.

Kyle grabs the Trident out as he hands it to Owen. "Here, you will need this in the battle". Kyle said to Owen.

Owen nods as he receives the Trident. "Thank you Kyle", Owen said to them. Kyle nods as he looks at the rangers.

Ryder looks at them as this is going to be one intense battle. "We better go guys". Ryder said to them. The teens nod as they leave the Oasis.

At the park, the teens see the SHUMD coming as they are creating havoc and chaos for the people at the park. "We better get to the people first". Ryder said to them.

"Right", the teens and Walter said in unison. As they got the people cleared from the park, a beam lands on the ground as it stops the teens in their tracks.

"What in the world is that"? Brandon asks them.

As the smoke clears, it is Franidomica as she is ready to battle. She has black energy emitting from her body. "I am back Rangers, and this time I will destroy you all". Franidomica said to them as she laughs evilly at them. The gang frowns as this battle is getting intense and more complex by the second.

End Chapter

Yeah Owen has a plan to free Katie from the evil control. Will the plan work?

Next Chapter: The Formation of the Final Triad Part 2: Freedom of the Last Guardian


	106. Chapter 105

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 105: The Formation of the Final Triad Part 2: Freedom of the Last Guardian

At the park, the teens are face to face with Franidomica. She is emitting strange black energy as the battle is getting started. Lina nods as this battle will not be easy. "We better be careful guys. We know what she is capable of, but with that extra power her attacks will be a more powerful than normal". Lina said to them.

The group grabs out their morphors as they are in a tough battle. "Star Descendants Online", Ryder and the teens said in unison. "Star Descendants Guardian Online", Walter said as he morphs into his guardian form.

As the battle is getting started, Franidomica is being trigger happy as she fires her power at them. The rangers are dodging it. To their surprise, it is hitting and destroying the SHUMD. "Ok either she does not care who she hits or the foot soldiers are that dumb and stupid to get out of her way". Carter said to them as he is dodging them.

Tess does a round house kick on a SHUMD. "I guess a mixture of both Carter". Tess said to them. She is heading towards another SHUMD as she kicks it in the groin area.

Lina goes in at Franidomica as she fires some stars at her. Franidomica sees the stars coming as she gets hit but it does not effect her much. "That didn't a thing", Lina said to them.

"No way, our stars usually effect them a lot more than that". Brandon said to them.

Quentin frowns as he looks at them. "Perhaps we should increase the people on firing the stars". Quentin said to them.

Luke, Monty, and Rory nods as they draw out their stars. "Let's see how she does with three stars from us". Luke said to them. As they draw out their stars, they fire them at Franidomica.

Franidomica does get hit by them, but like before it does not have much effect on her. "What's wrong Rangers, you Little Star Power not cutting it for you". Franidomica said to them as she sends more of the power out at them.

Luke, Monty, and Rory gets hit as they land on the ground really hard. "Geez it is like she is not feeling the pain from the stars hitting her like she should. It is like the excess power that she has is keeping her from actually feeling the pain we inflict on her". Monty said to them.

Rory looks at Monty as it is a huge shock to him. "Monty you might be on to something. Owen who did you have for distracting her"? Rory asks Owen.

The teens look at Rory as he might have an idea. "Tess, Luke, and Monty why"? Owen asks Rory.

"Do you have an idea Rory"? Ryder asks Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "Yeah if I am right about this, we all need to do this". Rory said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they have to trust Rory on it. "Go for it Rory", Brandon said to Rory. Rory nods to Brandon as he is holding his Star Sword.

Franidomica looks at them as she fires her power again. "If you continue to stand around, I will have no problem with destroying you all". Franidomica yells at them. A power beam is released from her.

Rory takes this opportunity to use his Star Sword to take the beam to absorb it. The teens notice that his Star Sword is able to absorb the beam. "I think I know what Rory is thinking guys. Follow Rory's lead", Lina said to them.

The teens nod as they listen to Lina. As Franidomica fires more of the power beams, it is getting absorbed by the Rangers Star Swords. Artemis notices that Franidomica is getting tired like she has used almost all of the additional power. "We are almost their guys. She is getting tired". Artemis said to them.

The teens nod as they see that Franidomica is getting worn out. "I didn't say that you can get tired Franidomica". Sergiobot said as it shows up and increases the power on her. It fires its blasters at the rangers.

The rangers went down to the ground as Sergiobot shows up. "Sergiobot", the rangers and the Guardian said to Sergiobot.

Franidomica is in a lot of pain as the control is getting to her again. "Please help me rangers", Franidomica said to them as it has a mixture of her and Katie.

The rangers look at each other as this is getting more complicated. "We better do something fast guys". Ryder said to them. "Ryder is right. We got to initiative the plan". Brandon said to them.

Lina nods as she looks at Ryder, Rory, and Melissa. "Guys I do believe it is time that our Triad". Lina said to them. The teens in the Triad nod in agreement as they went to Lina.

Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis takes off their necklaces. "Melissa, you will use my necklace". Ryder said to Melissa. "Kelsea, you will use my necklace". Artemis said to Kelsea. "Rory, you will use my necklace", Brandon said to Rory. The three rangers nod as they receive the necklace to put around Franidomica's neck.

Sergiobot looks at the rangers as it is ready to fight again. "Since Franidomica is incapable of doing what it told to do, I will destroy her along with you Rangers". Sergiobot said to them.

The Rangers frown as they see the robotic going into the battle. "We got to keep that robot from Katie as well". Owen said to them.

As they got to work, Franidomica is doubling in pain from the new control panel. Monty, Luke, and Tess rush over to her as Lina, Quentin, and Carter are with them. "You got to fight the robot's control". Monty said to Katie. He punches at the control panel. "You are a Guardian Katie". Tess said to Katie as she punches the control panel. "We believe that you want to be saved". Luke said to Katie as he punches at the control panel. "We are here to help you", Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis said in unison as punch at the control panel.

As this is going on, Melissa, Rory, and Kelsea sees that the necklaces are shining brightly. As they make their way to Katie, the sneakily places the necklaces around Katie's neck.

Sergiobot frowns as it is being distracted by the other rangers. It spots what some of them are doing. "No, Franidomica is mine", Sergiobot yells out loud as it fires its powerful beam from its blasters at Franidomica and the group.

The rangers sees this as they look at them. "Look our guys", Carter yells at them.

Owen sees the blaster coming as he makes the stand. "NO", Owen yells out loud as he is blocking the blaster with his Star Sword.

The rangers sees what Owen is doing. "He needs more help", Walter yells at the rangers. One by one, the rangers are helping Owen to push the blaster beam back at Sergiobot.

Franidomica is seeing this as all of them are protecting her. 'They are protecting me from Sergiobot after everything I did while I was in his control. I am ready to fight back against Sergiobot'. Franidomica said to herself as she is activating her guardian power as she rips the new control panel from her.

Sergiobot frowns as it sees this. "WHAT THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE". Sergiobot said to them.

Lina glares at Sergiobot as Rory, Melissa, and Ryder joins her. "It is never impossible when you got people believing in you to break free". Lina yells at Sergiobot. "It is never impossible when you give her words of true encouragement". Rory said to Sergiobot. "It is never impossible when you keep others telling the wrong thing to keep them down even further". Melissa yells at Sergiobot. "It is never impossible when we have the wisdom within us". Ryder yells at Sergiobot.

"We are the Triad of the Charoite Nymph Of Wisdom", Lina, Rory, Melissa, and Ryder said in unison as they push the power back at Sergiobot. Sergiobot gets hit as he takes a stumble.

The Kirin appears as it has a pendant for Owen. The rangers are in awe by the mythical creature. 'You have done well, Owen. You have truly earned it'. The Kirin telepathically said to Owen. Owen receives the pendent. The pendant is a red, black, and purple with a touch of orange in the middle.

Sergiobot gets back up as it is raving mad. "I want to finish all of you". Sergiobot said to them.

The Rangers frown as it is getting to the point where this battle needs to be finished. Plus Franidomica has the necklaces around her neck. It's light is nearly their as well. "We need to finish this now. Walter send your guardian power at Franidomica". Owen said to Walter.

Walter nods as he looks at Franidomica. "I am the Guardian of the Book of Jesse. May my power heal you and let the healing light get rid of the evil power". Walter said to Franidomica as he sends a cyan power at Franidomica.

Franidomica gets hit as it lands on the cracked control panel. As the control panel is broken, the light from the necklaces purifies her as evil control disappears from her. The creation transforms back into Katie as her clothes are worn and stressed.

Sergiobot frowns as Katie is back to her human self. "WHAT", Sergiobot yells at them.

"Triad Leader Of Wisdom Charoite Nymph", Lina said out loud.

"Confident of the Charoite Nymph, Emerald Jade Pegasus", Monty said out loud.

"Protector of the Charoite Nymph, Opal Rose Quartz Unicorn", Melissa said out loud", Melissa said out loud.

"Lover of the Charoite Nymph, Ruby Red Beryl Manticore", Ryder said out loud.

"Triad Of Wisdom Let's Rise Together", Lina, Monty, Melissa, and Ryder said in unison. As the four mythical creatures are coming together, they send its power at Sergiobot. Plus the others released the power that their Star Swords absorb back at Sergiobot as well.

"Pendant of the Tiger's Eye Kirin", Owen said out loud as he puts it on the Triad Trident. He fires a beam from it at Sergiobot as well.

Katie is getting back up as well as she is ready to help. "I am the Guardian of the Triad Trident. You will never take control of me again. My hopes is that all the ranger ghosts will be free as well. Guardian Power Unleash", Katie yells out loud as she fires her guardian power at Sergiobot.

As the various powers are fired at Sergiobot, it gets hit by multiple powers as it gets sent flying. It lands on the ground as it lost its creation. Plus Katie's guardian power hits the Evil Tower as it breaks the final seal in the ghost chamber.

Sergiobot frowns as it is getting back up. "You may have your precious final Guardian back as a human, but the war is far from over". Sergiobot said to them.

As the battle is over, Katie is supported by Owen and Lina. The rangers went up to them. "We are glad to have you back on the good side Katie". Quentin said to Katie. "I have to agree". Carter said to them. "Yeah but Sergiobot will definitely be back sooner or later". Lina said to them.

Artemis looks at them as she shrugs to them. "All I can say is that Sergiobot is one very sore loser". Artemis said to them.

The group look at each other as they look at her. "You said it right there", the group said in unison as they head back to the Oasis.

As the group heads back, Sheppard appears from the shadows as it has a grin on his face. "The rangers are able to free Katie from that robot's control. It will not be long now". Sheppard said to itself as it vanishes from the park as it makes plans.

Back at the Evil Tower, Sergiobot arrives as it failed miserably. It lost the battle and it lost its creation. "Just you wait Rangers, I will be back and next time I will be better than before". Sergiobot said to itself as it has a special button on its arm. As it presses the button, Sergiobot transforms itself into Sergiotrong. It is laughing as it has a new plan.

End Chapter

Katie is finally free from Seegiobot's control. Plus Sergiobot transformed itself back into Sergiotrong. Sheppard also made a brief appearance as well.

Next Chapter: The Three Team Team Up Part 1


	107. Chapter 106

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 106 : The Three Team Team Up Part 1

In a different dimension, Xolicernic is walking around as he gotten invited to meet with someone. "You must be the one that they call Xolicernic. Your reputation is legendary in the other dimension. You have your way of coming back into the world. You even have a way to torture and make them suffer in a high level. You pretty much set the standard of it". The leader of the royal knights said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the leader as he shrugs to him. "Flattery and the compliments gets you absolutely nothing. Although, I hear that you have a ranger problem". Xolicernic said to the leader of the royal knights.

The leader nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "Yes those rangers are extremely difficult to destroy. On top of it, the red ranger is a female". The leader of the royal knights said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic frowns as he is curious as he has a menacing look on his face. "If there is anything I despise deeply with a passion is a female red ranger. It is like it is completely acceptable to have a female red ranger. They are weaker than the male counterparts. It has always been a male as the red ranger. At the same time, I despise weak male red rangers as well, and I also despise male red rangers who are related to previous red rangers". Xolicernic said to the leader of the royal knights.

The Leader of the Royal Knight nods as he can see it deeply. "Yes I can see that deeply. What do you see on happening"? The leader of the Royal Knights asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the leader as he has a plan forming. "I intend to kidnap someone who turned her back on me and make her suffer for everything she has done. Plus it would be very interesting to get the leader of these Rangers that you have been dealing separated from them and make sure that she has no way to contact them". Xolicernic said to the leader of the Royal Knights.

The leader nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "That is an intriguing plan Xolicernic. Plus it would be wise to spy on the Rangers here to get a good look of her". The leader said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the leader of the royal knights. "You are right. Plus it would be interesting to capture her as well. Evil plans can always be modified for any circumstances that may come up. This red ranger can be one of the modifying part of the plan". Xolicernic said to the leader of the royal knights.

The leader nods as he can see it. "Yes, yes, I can definitely see that". The leader said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks has some foot solidly with him. "Once I unless these foot soldiers, I can get started with spying on them". Xolicernic said to the leader of the royal knights.

The leader nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "You know if I didn't know any better, you could be a leader of an evil force one day. It gives you something deeply to think about". The leader said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the leader as he has an evil grin on his face. "You know what. You are right about that". Xolicernic said to the leader as he goes into Dresden as he hides out until it is time to strike.

In Angel Grove, the teens are at the Oasis as they are together after the craziness of the rescue that they made just two days ago. "I am glad that we have finally freed Katie from the evil control". Artemis said to them as she starts the conversation.

The teens nod as they look at each other. "I will say plus the hardest part about it is that the guardians were the only people that could destroy the control panels. Plus I do believe that Wes did help us in it even though he was not there in that battle in Middleton". Carter said to them.

Lina nods as she looks at him. "I agree with Carter. Plus in some ways, we made sure that Wes was not kidnapped by them again". Lina said to them.

Luke nods as he thinks about something else entirely. "That's true plus, it gives Wes some comfort knowing that robot or that crazy uncle will never harm Wes like Xolicernic has done". Luke said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "Yeah although divers are looking for my uncle's body considering that he jumped off a bridge into the ocean". Melissa said to them.

Owen nods as he gives her comfort. "Yeah although there is no possible way that he is still alive after jumping off from that bridge". Owen said to them.

Kelsea looks at Luke as she is deeply thinking about Wes. "Yeah but is it time to defeat them once and for all including Xolicernic"? Kelsea asks them.

Tess nods as she is thinking about Wes as well. "Yeah I want to tell Wes that Xolicernic is truly gone forever. It will give all of his victims in the present and the past comfort knowing that he has been brought to justice". Tess said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at Tess. "I agree with Tess guys. Plus I want to make our ancestors proud that Xolicernic is finally gone. Xolicernic has harmed members from various ranger teams from the past. I don't want to be afraid to tell people where or how I gotten those branding scars". Rory said to them.

Monty gives support to Rory. "I don't want any other team to go through what we including Wes has gone through by that monster. By defeating him now, we can turn our focus in defeating Ivano and his forces and freeing the ranger ghosts.

Quentin looks at them as he agrees with Monty. "I have to agree with Monty. Once Xolicernic is destroyed once and for all, we can focus on destroying on the evil leader and his forces. It also does include freeing the ranger ghosts". Quentin said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "When it is time to do it, it will also be time to invade the Evil Tower". Brandon said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "Invading the Evil Tower will not be easy by any means guys. Plus it will be the most important battle as Rangers". Ryder said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, Ryder is getting a very bad headache like a vision is coming in. The teens look at each other as they hold hands.

Vision

Xolicernic is at a different location as he is spying on a group of rangers. As he takes interest in a female in particular, he frowns deeply as it is a red ranger. "Once I have her in my dimension, she will be an easy capture". Xolicernic said to himself.

The vision changes as it is Legacy Hills. A battle is taking place as well. However, things gets bad to worse as Abby is kidnapped plus the same red ranger from the different place is caught as well. "All of this is going according to plan". Xolicernic said to them as he takes off with Abby and the red ranger.

The scene changes again as it is back at different town. A group of college students are confused about something. As they get ambushed by a strange knight, a blue ranger who is there helps them out. However as the battle ends, the blue ranger passed out from the battle. "Ok why does she have the pendant and where is Alex"? A gold ranger asks them.

As the vision ends, it shows changes to a battle scene in Angel Grove. Xolicernic builds a special battle suit as he is laughing at them. "When you pathetic rangers will ever learn, I will always find a way to come back". Xolicernic said to them. Plus Ryder notices two other people who has the same vision with him. One of him he does recognizes, but the other person he does not recognize at all. Plus it is the very red ranger that Xolicernic is spying on.

End Vision

Ryder opens his eyes as he feels a bit dizzy and light headed even though he shares the vision with the others. "Are you ok Ryder"? Lina asks Ryder. "You don't look so good"? Brandon asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as he shakes his head to them. "Not really, that vision is troubling. Xolicernic is planning something big. Plus I saw two other people who saw the entire vision as well. One of the people that I saw who saw the entire vision is AV. I don't recognize the other person, but this other person is being spied on by Xolicernic". Ryder said to them.

The teens look at each other as this is troubling. "What ever it is, we have to prepare ourselves to for this big battle". Brandon said to them. The teens nod as they wonder what is coming.

In Dresden, the gang is in a ranger battle as they are fighting the royal knights. Close by, Xolicernic is spying on them especially on the red ranger.

As the battle is drawing to a close, the royal knights are taking off. "Well those cowards are taking off". The gold ranger said to them. He demorphs back to his civilian form.

The black ranger nods as he demorphs as well. "Yeah sooner or later, something has to give". The black ranger said to them as he looks at his fellow teammates.

The white ranger nods as she looks at her fellow teammates. "Something to give or us getting stronger". The white ranger said to them as she changes back to a young woman.

As the rest of the team nods as went back to civilian form, the young woman in bronze nods to them. "Those royal knights are being bolder and more dangerous than I thought. Maybe we should come up with a better strategy when we face them". Young woman in bronze said to them.

Another young woman in pink agrees with her. "I have to agree with her. A better plan to deal with them will be great". The young woman in pink said to them.

A young man in yellow nods as he turns to the leader. He notices that something is up. "Hey Alex what's wrong? You look like you spotted something"? The young man in yellow said to the young woman named Alex.

Another young man in green nods in agreement with him. "Yeah you look like you are sensing something". The young man said to her.

Alex looks at them as she nods to hem. "I got a strange feeling that something is spying on us especially me. It is coming from that direction. Plus during the battle, I gotten a vision but my head didn't pound in pain like it normally does". Alex said to them.

The group is confused by it as they looks at Alex. "Hold on though, you are usually in pain when you get a vision, but now you are saying that your head doesn't hurt now? Plus I don't see anyone else out here besides us". The guy in a gold cladded outfit said to Alex.

Alex shrugs as she looks at the guy. "I know what I am sensing and saw, Adrian". Alex said to Adrian. She takes off from the group.

The gang looks at each other as they shrug to each other. "Could someone be here that shouldn't be here"? The girl in blue asks them.

The guy in silver looks at her as he shrugs to her. "I don't know Delia. Plus if Alex is right then, something could be up". The guy in silver said the girl named Delia as the group heads towards the clubhouse.

Xolicernic steps out from the shadows as he has an evil grin on his face. "So that red ranger's name is Alex. Yes, she shall be prefect to snatch as well. Although, I shouldn't snatch her here in this dimension. She should be in an unfamiliar place". Xolicernic said to himself as he is laying low.

In Legacy Hills, Abby is making a sweep of the Great Library. She notices something on a monitor as she went towards it. As she notices that an evil signature is in a different place, she frowns as it is unusual. 'That's strange why did Xolicernic leave the time of Star Descendants to a different dimension? What ever it is, it is not good". Abby said to herself.

Maya looks at Abby as she notices that something is wrong. "Is something wrong Abby"? Maya asks Abby.

Abby turns to the mentor of the Lore Keeper mentor. "According to the monitors, Xolicernic has went to the different dimension. This dimension is home to the Mystic Knight Rangers. I fear that he is planning something with a villain that is in that dimension and bringing it to the time of the Star Descendants. I must warn them". Abby said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Abby. "The Mystic Knights, I have met them before about four years ago. Although at least that time, my team only met two of them. I understand what you need to do be careful and good luck. I will monitor your position from here". Maya said to Abby.

Abby nods as she uses her time window. She makes a portal for her to go through. "Thank you Maya", Abby said to Maya.

As Abby went through the portal and it closes, Maya wonders what is coming next. 'What ever that creep is planning this time is anything is nothing good. Plus I wonder if it will jog Sora's and AV's memory from that time or not'? Maya thought to herself as she remembers what happened in that final battle.

End Chapter

This is the first part of this special event that will be the kick starter of the final arc. Plus


	108. Chapter 107

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 107: The Three Team Team Up Part 2

In Angel Grove, Abby arrives as she lands at the park. She sighs as she looks around. She notices the Star Descendant Rangers as they are heading towards the Oasis. "Ryder", Abby said to Ryder.

The teens look at each other as it gotten Ryder's attention. Ryder turns as he sees Abby. "Abby this is unexpected". Ryder said to Abby.

Abby looks at the big group of rangers. "We need to talk but not here". Abby said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Abby. "Let's talk at the Oasis", Ryder said to Abby. Abby nods as they went to the Oasis together.

Back at the Oasis, the mentors see the teens as Abby is with them. "Rangers, what's going on"? Alexander asks them.

Abby nods as she looks at them. "In my time, I have discovered that Xolicernic has left this dimension towards a different dimension. It seems that he is planning something with the villainous Royal Knights". Abby said to them.

Brandon looks at Abby as they are confused by it. "Who are the royal knights anyways and why would Xolicernic go to them anyways"? Brandon asks them.

Luke nods as he looks at them. "Yeah plus how can we travel to a different dimension much less to the past to warn the good guys in the other dimension"? Luke asks Abby.

Abby looks at them as she shakes her head. "It is a good question, but there is no doubt that they will bring their evil plan here. All of you must keep your guard up". Abby said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Abby. "We will Abby". Monty said to Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at them. "All of you came from a very long way. I may not have watched all of you from the very beginning, but I know that you have learned things about the five Rangers that shared your ranger color. I just know that you are truly ready to take on the officers now". Abby said to them as she leaves the Oasis as she heads back to the past.

The teens look at each other as they have something to think about. "Is Abby right though? Are we truly ready to fight the main officers"? Carter asks them.

Melissa looks at Carter as she nods to him. "I do believe that we are ready Carter. We have found all the guardians and they have the special weapons". Melissa said to them.

Kelsea nods in agreement with Melissa. "Yeah I believe that as well. Plus I felt like we all have gotten stronger people since the very beginning. Plus we gotten through to understand the powers that we had the most trouble to understand". Kelsea said to them.

Artemis nods in agreement with Kelsea. "I agree with Kelsea. We gotten through the most difficult of events that faced us". Artemis said to them.

Tess nod as she looks at them. "Yeah plus it is time that we bring all of them to justice including Xolicernic". Tess said to them.

Quentin nods in agreement with Tess. "I agree with Tess. Plus what ever Xolicernic is planning, we have to get ready to fight and work together with who ever comes here". Quentin said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "I agree plus this guy has caused a lot of trouble for everyone". Rory said to them.

Owen nods as he does know about it from Melissa. "Plus we could probably get the guardians in on this as well". Owen said to them. As the teens nod in agreement, they have no idea what is happening in the other dimension or what is coming to the past.

In Dresden, it is the middle of the night as Alex is half asleep. She is walking around the college campus aimlessly as she is stumped by recent events. She is getting the feeling that she has been spied on by someone evil. Plus on top of it, the latest vision showed her that two other people saw the same thing.

All the sudden, Alex grabs her dimensional pendant as she makes a portal. She unknowingly went into a portal as she travels to a different dimension. When she arrives at the destination, she drifts off to sleep as she is in Legacy Hills.

The next morning in Legacy Hills, AV Winchester sighs as she is just as stumped about the vision that she gotten. She gotten the vision in the middle of the night as she couldn't share it with others. Plus something else is bothering her as well.

"Hey AV, why did you ran out of the house this morning? I don't want to launch a search party for you this morning". Jasmine asks AV.

AV looks at her sister as something is on her mind. "I have a lot on my mind Jazz". AV said to Jazz.

Jazz looks at AV as she nods to her. "You look like you need to talk to your confident. Why not just call him"? Jazz said to AV.

AV nods as she looks at her cell phone. "I will do that plus a walk around the park will do me a lot of good. I will be fine and nothing will happen to me". AV said to Jazz. Her eyes are bright orange as she is telling the truth.

Jazz sighs as she looks at AV. "Ok but every time you say that something does happen to you. I am the one that is to protect you and making sure that you don't fall into the wrong hands". Jazz said to AV.

AV frowns as she gives Jazz a look. Her eyes turn red as is angry with Jazz. "You know what Jasmine. Sometimes I wonder what is it like to go an adventure of my own without being kidnapped by some monster like Xolicernic or some psycho woman like your fake mother. If you are the one to protect me then why did you fail to do just that a couple of times". AV yells at Jazz as she runs off in anger.

Jazz looks at AV as she is feeling down about it. She has tears in her eyes as it did hurt her. She sighs as she does remember those times. "I did fail to protect you. We had no idea what was happening until it already happened". Jazz said to herself as she heads towards the Great Library.

AV is away from Jazz as she sighs to herself. She does not see where she is going as she is holding on to her special locker. 'Why is it that she is my protector even though she was too late to protect me in those times'? AV thought to herself.

All the sudden, AV bumps into someone as items are falling down. Her necklace is glowing as it is red like it is identifying a ranger. "I am so sorry but why is that necklace is glowing like that"? The female red cladded young woman asks AV.

AV is stunned as she has no idea that the young woman in front of her is a ranger. "No I should apologize for bumping into you. I was upset with my half sister". AV said to the young woman.

The young woman nods as they quickly grab their respective items. However in the mist of the grabbing, AV grabs the pendant and a cell phone, and the young woman grabs the necklace and a student id card. "I guess we were not thinking clearly today". The young woman said to AV.

AV nods as she has a strange feeling about the young woman. 'Why does she look familiar like I have seen her before'. "Yeah you got that right". AV said to the young woman.

As the two parted ways, AV is looking at the pendant that she picked up. Her necklace glows again however it is a different kind of glow. "That's strange, my necklace has never glowed like that before. I wonder why is that". AV said to herself. As she waves the pendant, a portal opens up to her. She is slightly taken back by it. "Ok this is defiantly something different". AV said to herself as she went through the portal. She suddenly finds herself in a different Earth in a town called Dresden.

Back in Dresden, the gang is meeting up on campus. "Has anyone seen Alex this morning? When I woke up this morning, I found her bed and room empty". Delia said to them.

This comes to a shock to the rest of the group. "No although she did tell us she felt like someone was spying on her. Something strange is definitely going on". Ethan said to them.

Sam looks at them as he shrugs to him. "Yeah but who was it that was spying on her"? Sam asks them.

The gang shrugs as Emi is getting worried about her. "I don't know guys. We should head to the clubhouse for answers". Robbie said to them.

Adam nods as he agrees with him. "Yeah perhaps Abigail and Dean can figure it out". Adam said to them as they head towards the club house.

At the clubhouse, Abigail and Dean sees the gang coming in. They see that Alex is with them. "Have you seen Alex? We have not seen her this morning"? Emi asks them.

Dean looks at them as he frowns to them. "No is she missing"? Dean asks them as he is getting concerned about it.

Abigail looks at them as she does a search for her on the monitor. She gets a lock on something. "I got a lock on her cell phone being at the park". Abigail said to them.

The gang looks at the monitors as it has Alex's ranger symbol at the park. "We better go then". Adrian said to them.

Ellie looks at Abigail as she thinks of something. "Can you let us know if it moves again"? Ellie asks Abigail.

Abigail nods to them as she looks at them. "Yes of course, what's going on"? Abigail asks them. She has no idea what is going on.

Delia looks at Abigail as she shakes her head. "We are not sure but something is up". Delia said to them as they head out to the park.

At the park, the gang arrives as they are searching for Alex. "Are you sure Alex is here? I mean there is hardly anyone here". Adrian said to them.

Ethan gives a look at Adrian. "Look the lock says that Alex is at the park". Ethan said to Adrian.

As they are looking around, the group sees that the lock is moving to a different direction. "Now it is saying that Alex is that way". Sam said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they are going towards the new direction. Bay frowns as something is different. "Are we going to change direction again"? Bay asks them.

The gang looks at Bay as it something that they don't want to hear. "Please don't jinx it for us Bay". Adam said to them.

Ellie looks at the lock as the direction has changed. "Guys the direction just again, and now it says it is that way". Ellie said to them.

Emi frowns as this is getting ridiculous. "Why is it that the direction is constantly changing on us"? Emi asks them.

Adrian nods as he looks at them. "It is like this search is like a cat and mouse game, and it is getting annoying". Adrian said to them.

Robbie thinks of something as he looks at them. "Guys, is it possible that someone else has something belonging to Alex and has no idea that we are finding it"? Robbie asks them.

The gang looks at Robbie as it is possible. "I don't know about that Robbie". Emi said to them.

All the sudden, a swarm of SHUMD pops out in front of them. Delia and Adrian frowns as they recognize them. "No way what are those things doing here"? Adrian asks them. "Yeah the last time we saw them was in the time of the Star Legends for their final battle". Delia said to them.

The gang looks at Adrian and Delia as they see the foot soldiers called SHUMD. "Mythical Force Mystic Knights", the gang said as they morph into ranger form.

As the fight is getting started, a royal knight sees the battle going on. It charges in to the fight as he sends his power on them.

The gang gets hit as they are sent back some. "They must have planned this ambush for us". Ethan said to them. The Rangers nod as there is more to this that meets the eye.

Close by, AV is exploring around as her necklace is glowing and flashing. She looks around to see where it is coming from. She spots a group of rangers battling SHUMD and a strange enemy. She grabs her morphor out. 'Those must be the rangers here. They need my help'. AV thought to herself as she is ready to morph.

"Unlock the Legend", AV said as she morphs into ranger form.

The rangers are struggling in the fight as they have to deal with SHUMD and a royal knight. As they are getting pummeled, the royal knight fires its power at them again.

All the sudden, a blue blaster beam hits the beam. It creates a small explosion. The rangers are stunned as someone else is here. "I appreciate the unexpected help, but who did that". Delia said to them.

"I don't know but something is up". Adrian said to them.

The royal knight frowns as it is something he did not expect. "WHAT WHO DARES TO GET IN MY WAY". The royal knight said to them.

"I did", a female voice said to them. The ranger is standing in a tree. She is in his ranger stance.

This gets the attention of the rangers and the royal knight. "Where she come from"? Ellie asks them. "Yeah but she must be a ranger though". Sam said to them. "But which team and how did she get here"? Emi asks them.

The blue ranger runs on the branch as she flips down from the tree. A blue blue double kicks at the royal knight. "What the another ranger"? The royal knight said to them.

The blue ranger looks at the royal knight. "That's right and now you got me to deal with". The blue ranger said to the royal knight.

As the two are going at it, the Mystic Knight rangers are stunned by it. "Is it just me or is she constantly changing her fighting style"? Robbie asks them.

The Rangers shrug as they don't know. "We better help her out guys". Delia said to them. They nod as they get back into the fight.

Close by Xolicernic sees the battle going on as he has an evil grin on his face. "So that blue ranger ended up here in this dimension. This makes things a lot more interesting. He has a psychic energy orb in his hands as he aims at the blue ranger. He throws it and takes off again as it went back to the other dimension to the past.

As the battle is about to get good, the blue ranger gets hit really hard by the psychic energy orb. She is send back flying as she lands on the ground really hard. The royal knight smirks at them. "I think it is my time to leave later". The royal knight said to them as it takes off.

The rangers are confused by it. "Ok what was that about"? Sam asks them. "I have no idea plus what was that hit the mysterious blue ranger"? Ellie asks them.

The rangers look at each other as they rush over to the blue ranger. She demorphs as she is in her civilian form. Her necklace does glow as they spot two items. "This is strange why does she has the portal jewel and Alex's phone"? Emi asks them.

The rangers shakes their heads as they are not sure. "More to the point where is Alex"? Adam asks them.

Delia looks at them as she notices something familiar about her. "We better get her to the clubhouse". Delia said to them.

The gang nods as Adrian went towards the girl. He seems to recognize her like it hits him to his core. "Do you recognize her"? Ethan asks Adrian.

Adrian nods as he looks at Ethan. "Yeah if I have to guess she is a teenager now, and I always have a suspicion that she will become a ranger". Adrian said to Ethan. He picks her up in a bridal style.

The Mystic Knight rangers look at each other as something about the battle is different. They head off to the clubhouse.

Back at the clubhouse, Dean and Abigail sees that the gang has returned as they brought an injured ranger with them. "Rangers what happened"? Dean asks them.

Delia looks at them as she nods to them. "We faced unknown foot soldiers. Things took a turn when a royal knight showed up and attacked us. However things took another turn when she showed up in ranger form. We had no idea where she came from. Things was turning for us but all the sudden, she got hit by a psychic energy orb. The royal knight took off. As she demorphed, she has the portal jewel and Alex's cell phone. Delia said to them.

Abigail and Dean look at each other as they it is very unusual. "I will treat her for her injuries". Abigail said to them.

Dean nods as he looks at them. "When she wakes up, we will have a lot of questions to ask her. In the mean time, we need to take a closer look at the battle footage to get information about things". Dean said to them.

The gang nods as they got their orders. Adrian looks at the knocked out ranger. "Adrian, aren't you coming"? Emi asks Adrian.

Adrian turns to them as he shakes his head. "No, I want to stay here and look after her". Adrian said to them.

The gang look at each other as they look at Adrian. "You sure", Ellie said to Adrian. She notices his expression on his face.

Adrian nods as he looks at Ellie. "Yeah", Adrian said to Ellie. He turns to the girl as he sits in a chair next to her.

The gang went to the main ops room. As they look the battle footage, the gang looks through it. "Well, someone went through a lot of trouble to bring those foot soldiers here because they are from a different Earth". Emi said to them.

The gang looks at Emi as they take a closer look. "What do you mean"? Delia asks Emi. They take a closer look of things.

Emi looks at them as she pulls up it up. "These foot soldiers are from the other earth in Angel Grove. Plus as I took a closer look at the mysterious ranger that helped us, she is actually a ranger from the Lore Keeper team located in Legacy Hills. The kicker of it is that there is a time discrepancy between the foot soldiers and the ranger". Emi said to them.

The gang looks at Emi as they are putting it together. "Time discrepancy meaning", Ethan said to Emi.

Emi gives him a look as she goes further into it. The ranger is from this time period in the past in that dimension while the foot soldiers are from a time period in the future in that dimension as well". Emi said to them.

Sam looks at them as he figures it out. "So we got two things from the same dimension that are here but from two different time periods". Sam said to Emi.

Emi nods as she looks at them. She takes a closer look at the footage. "Exactly", Emi said to them. She notices a strange figure in the distance on the footage.

Bay looks at Emi as she notices that she is typing much faster. "Did you spot something"? Bay asks Emi.

Emi looks at the footage again as she spots it. "Yes it seems that psychic energy orb that hit our mystery ranger came from this villain. Plus he has the same time period as the foot soldiers. Our mystery ranger must have gotten here on her own using the portal jewel". Emi said to them.

It hits the gang as they figured it out. "Alex must be in that dimension time period where our mystery ranger is from". Robbie said to them.

Adam nods as he looks at them. "Plus trouble could come to that dimension, and she has no way to get back to us". Adam said to them.

The gang looks at Adam and Robbie as it is a situation. "We need to bring our mystery ranger back to the dimension that she came from. Plus if Alex is truly there in that dimension, she is probably lost right about now". Ellie said to them. The gang nods in agreement as they wonder what is going on.

Back in Legacy Hills, Jazz is at the Great Library as she is training with her teammates. "Hey Jazz, isn't AV on her way here"? Sora asks Jazz.

Jazz looks at Sora as she shrugs to her. "AV snapped at me this morning, but she should be on her way here by now". Jazz said to them.

The teens looks at Jazz as this does raise a red flag. "What do you mean she snapped at you"? Sara asks Jazz.

Jazz sighs as she looks at them. "She gotten mad told me off on how she was thinking and feeling. I honestly can't blame her". Jazz said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Jazz. Abby has returned. "Rangers, where is AV"? Abby asks them. Maya nods as she looks at them.

"We don't know where she is". Jason said to them.

"Do you think she gotten kidnapped again"? Eva asks them.

Maya looks at them as she does not know. "I do not know Rangers". Maya said to them.

Jazz grabs her morphor as she has a full mind to get in touch with AV. "AV, AV, can you hear me"? Jazz asks as she tries to get in touch with her.

Chris looks at Jazz as he is getting concerned. "Are you trying to get through to her via morphor"? Chris asks Jazz.

Jazz nods as she looks at Chris. "Yeah no answer though. I am going to try her cell phone". Jazz said to them.

The teens look at each other as Jazz makes the call. She sighs as she does not get an answer on AV's cell phone either. Logan looks at Jazz. "No answer", Logan said to Jazz.

Jazz shakes her head to Logan. "Nope, I am getting worried that she has been kidnapped again". Jazz said to them.

Marcus looks at Jazz as he shakes his head. "Jazz calm down, there is no way of knowing if she has been kidnapped". Marcus said to Jazz.

Abby gets a lock on AV's cell phone as it is in town. "Well according to the monitors, her cellphone is at the park, and its moving". Abby said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are ready to find her. "Got it Abby", Sora said to Abby. As they head out to the park, the Lore Keeper Rangers has no idea what is about to come next and who they are going to meet.

End Chapter

Yeah it is at a cliff hanger for part 3.

Next Chapter: The Ultimate Downfall of Xolicernic Part 3


	109. Chapter 108

Power Ranger Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 108: The Three Team Team Up Part 3

Back at the Clubhouse, Adrian looks at the stranger in their med bay. 'She looks so familiar'. Adrian thought to himself. Delia and the others walk in the room. "How is she"? Emi asks them.

Abigail looks at them as she nods to them. "She is stable, but she has not woken up yet". Abigail said to them.

Delia looks at her as she has that feeling. "She looks familiar to you doesn't she". Delia said to Adrian.

Adrian nods as he looks at Delia. "Yes she does. To her, it would have been about four years. To us, it was a while back". Adrian said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they are confused by it. "Ok we must be missing something". Ethan said to them.

Adrian looks at them as it brings back memories. "She is one of the two girls that Delia and I protected during the mission to the time of the Star Legends Power Rangers". Adrian said to them.

Sam looks at Adrian as he is skeptical about it. "Are you sure about this"? Sam asks Adrian.

Adrian gives a look at Sam. "I am positive about it Sam". Adrian said to him. He has that broody front about it.

As an argument is about to start, Ellie notices that the girl's eyes is squinting like a vision is coming on. "Ellie what's wrong"? Adam asks Ellie.

Ellie looks at them as she nods to them. "It appears that she is getting a vision in her sleep". Ellie said to them.

Adrian looks at Ellie as he sighs as he does feel bad for their visitor. "Can you establish a link to her"? Adrian asks Ellie.

Ellie nods as she looks at him. "Yeah", Ellie said to Adrian. As the link is established, Ellie is stunned as she knows what the visitor's mind just said to her.

The gang is stunned by it as they look at Ellie. "Well what did you find out"? Robbie asks Ellie.

Ellie looks at Sam as she looks at Adrian. "She wants you to take her hand, and she called you out by name Adrian". Ellie said to Adrian.

The gang is surprised by it as they look at Adrian. "Wait how did she know you name? Either she has impressive memory or something about you sticked to her memory". Emi said to Adrian. The gang nods as it is a huge surprise to them.

Adrian shrugs as he looks at them. "Ok", Adrian said to them. As he takes the visitor's hand, the grip is good and strong like the visitor trusts him. He is seeing the vision likethe visitor is sharing it with him.

Vision

A battle is taking place in Legacy Hills as both teams are fighting Xolicernic and the royal knight. To make things worse, Xolicernic has captured Alex and Abby. "I only came to this time to get them. Plus Abby and I have unfinished business. As for her, it is time for us to get to know each other". Xolicernic said to them as they head back to the future as the royal knight went with them. Plus another girl saw the entire as well.

End Vision

The gang looks at each other as they are confused by it. The visitor seems more calmer as she is less stressed before. "Adrian what did you see"? Delia asks Adrian.

Adrian looks at them as he nods to them. "Some bad guy capturing Alex and a woman. It maybe that she knows her. Plus I saw someone else having the same vision. I didn't really get a good look of her, but it seems like they are going to attack the other dimension soon". Adrian said to them.

The gang looks at Adrian as they are surprised by it. "Umm Adrian, you normally go complaining, kicking, and screaming about going to the other dimension". Ethan said to Adrian.

Sam nods as he looks at Adrian. "Yeah, who are you and what have you done with the real Adrian"? Sam asks Adrian.

Adrian has his usual scowl on his face. "I rather not share it at this time". Adrian said to them.

Delia looks at the visitor as she is coming around. "Hey guys she is waking up". Delia said to them.

The visitor looks at them as she is not as scared or freaked out about seeing them. "You guys look very familiar, but I don't think I have met all of you before". The girl said to them.

Bay looks at the girl as she is surprised by it. "Wait you have seen us before"? Bay asks the girl.

The girl nods as her eyes are bright orange. "Yeah the last time I saw you when I was about 7 years old. My name is AV by the way". AV said to them.

Adrian looks at the girl as he smirks to her. "I knew you would become a ranger some day. How did you get to our dimension anyways"? Adrian asks AV as he is wondering about it.

AV looks at Adrian as she remembers her childhood crush. "Well, I bumped into a girl back in Legacy Hills. She looked kind of out it like she just woken up. She also looked kind of confused as well". AV said to them.

Adam looks at AV as he nods to her. "Confused in what way"? Adam asks AV. He is wondering what could have happened.

AV looks at the guy as she nods to him. "Confused as in she unknowingly went off somewhere and trying to retrace her steps". AV said to Adam.

Robbie looks at AV as he can see that. "What happened next"? Robbie asks AV.

AV looks at them as she nods to them. "The items that we had with us went flying towards the ground. We must have grabbed a couple of items that actually belong to the other person". AV said to them.

Abigail looks at AV as she has a photo of Xolicernic from the battle footage. "I am sorry to interrupt. My name is Abigail. Do you recognize this villain"? Abigail asks AV.

AV frowns as she knows him deeply. "Yeah that's Xolicernic, how in the world did he get to this dimension and time"? AV asks them.

The gang is stunned as she knows him. "You know that creep". Emi asks AV.

AV nods as she looks at Emi. "Yes I do, Xolicernic is one of the troublesome and heinous villain that my team has ever faced. He is supposed to be in the time of the Star Descendant Rangers. He got destroyed in my time, but gotten brought back to life in that time". AV said to them.

Delia looks at AV as they are wondering more about him. "Wait a minute, a villain like that gotten brought back to life in the future in your dimension. That is insane". Ethan said to them.

AV nods as she looks at them. "What ever he is planning, it is not good". AV said to them.

Adrian nods as he looks at Delia. "We need to get to her time and find her team and warn them. Hopefully, Alex is already with them". Adrian said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they notice that Adrian is putting aside his differences that he had about Alex. "Wow, that sounds really understanding. It sounds like you are finally accepting things". Ellie said to Adrian.

Adrian shrugs as he looks at them. "Well, I am getting tired of getting off on the wrong foot with the rangers from that dimension ok". Adrian said to them as it has been on his mind for a while.

As the gang gathers together, AV hands the portal jewel back to them. "We better go", AV said to them. The gang nods as they make a portal to the other dimension.

Back in Legacy Hills, the teens are at the park. "Ok, AV's cell phone is locked to this vicinity of the park". Sora said to them. The teens nod as they begin their search.

As they notice a young woman in red, the young woman is holding the cellphone and the necklace. "Where did you get that necklace and cell phone"? Jazz asks the young woman.

The young woman looks at Jazz as there are other teens with her. "I bumped into a girl, and items fell to the ground. In the midst of getting our things, we unknowingly grabbed the wrong items". The young woman said to them.

The teens look at each other as they seem to buy it. "What do you mean by the wrong item"? Sora asks the young woman.

The young woman looks at them. She is kind of skeptical about them believing her. Just as she explains it to them, a Royal Knight, Xolicernic, and SHUMD shows up in the area.

"Finally, you are by yourself and away from your weak teammates red ranger". The royal knight said to the young woman.

The teens look at each other as they are stunned to see Xolicernic. "Why couldn't you stay in your own time"? Sora asks Xolicernic.

The young woman looks at them as they know the being next to the royal knight. "You guys need to get to a safe place". The young woman said to them. She has a device in her hands.

Sora looks at the device in her hands. She grabs her morphor out as she looks at the young woman. "What makes you think you are going to face them by yourself"? Sora asks the young woman. The others grab their morphors out.

The young woman looks at them as she notices the morphors. She has a smirk on her face. "Let's do this then", the young woman said to Sora.

"Mystical Force Mystic Knights", the young woman said as she morphs into ranger form.

Sora and the teens grab out their morphors. "Story Unlock Unleash the Power", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Xolicernic and the Royal Knight glares at the Rangers. "SHUMD get them", Xolicernic and the Royal Knight said to them.

The Rangers frown as they got the unknown foot soldiers from the future. "Is this pretty typical for you guys? Sorry about the late introduction, my name is Alex". The young woman named Alex said to Sora.

Sora nods as she looks at Alex. "Facing foot soldiers and monsters yes, Facing Xolicernic and his diabolical schemes no". Sora said to Alex.

As the battle is getting started, AV and the rest of the gang arrive to Legacy Hills. AV notices her morphor going off. "AV, good the others are at the park, and an unknown villain is with Xolicernic leading the attack". Maya said to AV.

"I am on my way, and I am not alone either". AV said to Maya.

Delia looks at AV as she grabs her morphor. "Who was that"? Delia asks AV.

AV looks at Delia as she nods to her. "That is my mentor. Her name is Maya". AV said to Delia.

As the group takes off running, Delia is curious even more about it. 'Could it be the same Maya that Aiden and I met a while back'? Delia thought to herself.

Back at the battle scene, the rangers has their hands full with SHUMD. "This is crazy. It is like they brought a huge excess of these things". Jason said to them.

"I have to agree plus we haven't found AV yet". Marcus said to them.

All the sudden, a blur of attacks hits the SHUMD and the Royal Knight. "Did you guys need back up". A green ranger asks them.

The rangers turn as they see AV back and she brought the other rangers. "AV boy am I glad to see you". Jazz said to AV.

"I will explain everything later. We got these things to worry about". AV said to them. The rangers nod as they help the others in the battle.

Back at the Grand Library, Abby and Maya are watching the battle footage. Maya looks at two rangers in particular as she recognizes them. "I never thought that I would see them again". Maya said to Abby.

Abby looks at Maya as she turns to the monitors. "You met them before". Abby asks Maya.

Maya nods to Abby as it does bring back some memories. "Yeah only two of them though". Maya said to Abby. She remembers the horrible sacrifice that a young princess made to keep Sora and AV safe.

All the sudden, the library gets ambushed as Xolicernic and SHUMD shows up. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"? Maya asks Xolicernic. She is not in a good mood.

Xolicernic looks at them as he has an evil grin on his face. "Abby and I have unfinished business, and she will be coming with me". Xolicernic said to Maya.

Abby glares at Xolicernic as she is ready to fight. "Not a chance", Abby said to Xolicernic.

Maya morphs into her Star Legends ranger form. She is using her magic against the SHUMD. Abby is putting up the fight against Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Abby as he is dodging her attacks. "You have become even weaker than I thought while I have became stronger". Xolicernic said to Abby.

Abby frowns as she is putting everything thing into the fight. "It is called I chose to become a better person than you". Abby said to Xolicernic as she fires her psych beams at Xolicernic.

Xolicernic gets hit straight at the chest. He takes a stumble some as he glares at them. "You are coming with me regardless". Xolicernic said to Abby. He fires a beam at Maya.

Abby turns as the beam is moving too fast. "Maya look out", Abby yells to Maya. Maya turns as she does not have the reaction time. She gets hit directly as she lands on the ground very hard.

Xolicernic swops in as he grabs Abby from behind. Abby is kicking at him. "Let me go", Abby said to Xolicernic.

Maya opens her eyes as she is weak and exhausted. "Abby", Maya yells to her as she tries to reach out to her.

Xolicernic looks at Maya as he over powers Abby with his psychic powers. "You lose mentor. Now everything is going according to plan". Xolicernic said to Maya as he takes off. Maya passed out as she collapses to the floor.

Back at the battle at the park, the rangers are putting up the fight. All the sudden, the Rangers gets hit by a psychic blast as they land on the ground. They turn as they see Xolicernic carrying an out cold Abby. "Mom", Jazz yells to Abby.

The Mystic Warrior Rangers are stunned by it. All the sudden, Alex gets grabbed by the Royal Knight. "Alex", the gang yells to them.

Xolicernic looks at them with an evil smug on his face. "We came for what we came for. Now the plan will take place in the Star Descendants time". Xolicernic said to them.

The rangers are stunned by it as the Royal Knight and Xolicernic takes off. Jazz is deeply upset as tears are falling down her face. "We need to regroup guys". Sora said to them. AV nods as she supports Jazz up.

The bronze Mystic Knight ranger looks at them. "Regroup, we need to go after them". The bronze ranger said to them.

Delia looks at the bronze ranger. "We are in no shape to fight Emi. Plus we don't know where the Star Descendants are or when they are". Delia said to the bronze ranger named Emi.

Adrian nods as he looks at them. "Delia is right Emi. Plus it is what Alex would say and do". Adrian said to Emi.

The gang is stunned as this is coming from his mouth. "Uhhh, did all of that came from Adrian's mouth"? The yellow ranger asks them.

The green ranger nods as he looks at them. "We all heard it". The green ranger said to the yellow ranger.

The black ranger looks at them. He is having a hard time believing it. "Ok who are you and what you have done to the real Adrian"? The black ranger said to Adrian.

Adrian looks at them as he rolls his eyes. "Somethings are meant to be said". Adrian said to them. As both teams gather together, they teleport back to the Great Library.

At the Great Library, the ranger teams are stunned to find their headquarters to be in a huge disarray. "What happened here"? Sora asks them. They quickly found Maya as she is battered and bruised from the fight.

Sora looks at them as the guys holds her up. "It looks like we need to go to the future to rescue Alex and Abby. We know the Star Descendants Rangers". Sora said to them. The Rangers nod as Sora and the others set their TWA's to 150 years into the future. They go through the portal as they have a difficult task ahead of them.

End Chapter


	110. Chapter 109

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 109: The Three Team Team Up Part 4

At the Evil Tower, Xolicernic and the Royal Knight are bring Abby and Alex into a room. As they are restrained to a table like pedestal, Abby is opening her eyes as she finds herself in this place. "You will never get away with this". Alex said to Xolicernic as she is being restrained.

Xolicernic looks at Alex as he glares at her. "Spoken like an undeserving female red ranger". Xolicernic said to Alex. He turns to Abby. "So, the traitor is finally awake". Xolicernic said to Abby.

Abby glares at Xolicernic as she is furious at him. "I chose to be saved. It is because of that I have the better life". Abby said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic frowns as it is very menacing. The royal knight looks at them as he is getting intrigued by him. "I know that the two of you are psychics in some from. Plus I have taken great steps to make sure that neither one of you will be making an escape attempt". Xolicernic said to them. He turns on a machine that is above them.

"If you even try to use your psychic powers for any purpose, you will be receiving a nasty shock". Xolicernic said to them.

Alex and Abby frown as a special strap is placed around their heads. It has an device on their foreheads as well. A purple veil like shield is covering as purple energy beams comes down on top of the shield like it is a barricade to keep them in.

The Royal Knight is surprised as he likes the set up. "I am very impressed with this kind of set up. You obviously know not to leave this sort of job to a meaningless foot solider or an incompetent idiot". The Royal Knight said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he has Alex's morphor and portal jewel in a black pyramid like box in his hands. "That's because you don't let them handle it. Plus the real fun begins in a few hours". Xolicernic said to the Royal Knight as they both leave the room.

Alex frowns as she looks around. "Are you ok"? Alex asks the woman next to her. She notices the strange items around her.

"Not really, my name is Abby". The woman named Abby said to Alex. She frowns as she is stuck in this position.

Alex nods as she looks at Abby. "My name is Alex Keller, Mystic Knight Red Ranger. How did you know that creep"? Alex asks Abby.

Abby sighs as it is a part of her past that she is not proud of. "I used to be on the evil side and on the same level of evil with him". Abby said to Alex.

Alex is stunned like she gotten caught off guard. "Seriously why were you evil though? Were you corrupted in some way"? Alex asks Abby.

Abby has an eyebrow raised as she looks at Alex. "Terrible things happened to me in the past. I was actually turned evil if that's what you mean by being corrupted". Abby said to Alex.

Alex looks at Abby as she is wondering about it. "What do you mean by terrible things happened? Is that what lead up to you being turned evil"? Alex asks Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at Alex. "When I was a teenager, I was deeply misguided on love and who truly loved me by a guy. I though a guy named Michael trulyed me, and I was his girlfriend. It turned out that Michael truly loved someone else not me. I tried everything to break them up, but it never worked. I even tried to take her life by kidnapping her, but she gotten rescued. However I was declared unable to stand trial because of my mental state, and I was sent to An mental Hospital in Unity Lakes. It was there I met a man named Christopher Askew. We build a budding friendship as you would say. If there was anything that I always wanted was to be with Michael through one way or another. For me, it was having a child with Michael. I asked Christopher for help. He was able to find out that Michael donated sperm at a sperm bank. A few days later, Christopher and I sneaked out from the hospital to the sperm bank. Christopher had friends to help with it. Michael's sperm was put inside of me. Nine months later, my daughter Jasmine was born. However, she was stolen from me by that witch Sonya just minutes after she was born. It was the worst day of my life. About a couple of weeks later, Christopher and I found special orbs and it gave us the evil powers. We vanished from that place for a very long time. When you have a lot emotional pain within your heart, it is easy for evil power to take over. Years later, I was ruthless like Xolicernic was. I taken on the rangers like it was nothing. I thought I finally had AV right where I wanted and kidnapped her. It turned out that it was actually my biological daughter that I kidnapped. That is when I made the decision to be saved because I finally gotten reunited with my flesh and blood. I learned that witch Sonya was arrested for her crimes in the kidnapping. Her husband had no idea that she stolen the baby from me". Abby said to Alex.

Alex looks at Abby as she had no idea. "You must have been through a lot of pain in your life. I can not imagine what you have been through, and to get where you are now it must have brought with some difficulty". Alex said to Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at Alex. "My daughter's world was turned upside down. She learned that she was never adopted and the birth certificate was fake. She learned that she is related to AV. She lives with Michael and his family. She called me mommy. If I know her, she is very worried and upset about it". Abby said to Alex.

Alex nods as she looks at Abby. "I can see that. Is there a way to break out of here without using psychic powers"? Alex asks Abby.

Abby around as they are both restrained and has that device on their foreheads. "No, Xolicernic must have stepped up with keeping prisoners in their places. The old evil me would have loved it". Abby said to Alex.

Alex looks at Abby as she sighs to herself. "I hope the others are coming to find us". Alex said to Abby. Abby nods as she looks at Alex. "I agree with you whole heartily".

Back in Angel Grove, Ryder is walking around town as something deeply is troubling him. 'Those visions, I got a bad feeling that something is seriously wrong'. Ryder thought to himself as he is with the others.

The teens look at Ryder as they notice that something is off about their leader. "Is something wrong Ryder? You look like something is bothering you". Lina asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Lina as he has a faint smile on his face. Ever since he confessed his feelings for Lina, he is becoming out of his mysterious shell. "Lately, I have been getting these visions featuring an evil knight and Xolicernic. On top of that, I saw two other people having the same vision as me. One of the people is AV, but I have never seen the other girl before. Plus this other girl is held captive with Abby by Xolicernic and the evil knight". Ryder said to them.

Luke frowns as he looks at Ryder. His blood boils as the name just got said. "That evil freak is at it again. Will that monster will ever learn not to mess with people". Luke said to them.

Tess looks at Luke as she knows how much he can't stand Xolicernic. "Calm down Luke", Tess said to Luke.

Luke turns as he gives Tess a look. "Calm down, you want me to calm down. Tess, that monster tortured you, Rory, and Wes. It is one thing that he harmed you in the worst possible way, but it is another thing for him to team up with another evil being and successfully capturing two other people". Luke said to Tess as he is very angry.

Monty frowns as he looks at Luke. "I am angry about this as much as you are Luke. The difference is that I am not flipping out like a hot head". Monty said to them.

Luke looks at Monty as he looks down on himself. "I am sorry it just that when Xolicernic is being talked about, it reminds me of the horrible things he did to Tess, Rory, and Wes. It would be nice and wonderful to bring that monster to justice once and for all". Luke said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "Although what about the evil knight? We have never heard about it before. Could it be Zilenya, Ryder"? Brandon asks Ryder.

Ryder shakes his head to Brandon. "No, the visions never shown Zilenya in them. This evil knight looked really different like it is something that we haven't faced before". Ryder said to them.

Carter looks at Ryder as he has a skeptical look on his face. "Something we haven't faced before meaning"? Carter asks Ryder.

Melissa thinks about it as she looks at them. "Maybe it is an evil knight from a different evil team that we are not familiar with". Melissa said to them.

Kelsea nods as she looks at them. "I agree with Melissa. We never heard of an evil knight before. It could be that there is another ranger team who knows more about them than we do". Kelsea said to them.

Quentin nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we could be walking into the battle blind on this". Quentin said to them.

As Ryder nods as he looks at them, an alert from their communicators. "Rangers report to the Oasis immediately". Alexander said to them.

"We are on our way". Ryder said to Alexander.

The teens look at each other. "I wonder what's going on"? Artemis asks them.

Rory looks at Artemis as he nods in agreement. "There is only one way to find out". Rory said to them. The teens teleport to the Oasis.

At the Oasis, the teens are stunned to see two groups of rangers. "What's going on Alexander"? Ryder asks Alexander.

Alexander looks at them as the two teams look at the teens. "It seems that Xolicernic has teamed with the an enemy from a different dimension. They have successfully captured Abby from the Lore Keepers time and the red ranger from the Mystic Knights team. This mission will require all of you to work together". Alexander said to them.

The teens look at them as it is a huge occasion to bring them together. "Follow us", Ryder said to them.

Both groups look at Ryder as they went towards the tree. "I guess now is good of a time to introduce ourselves". A female in a blue cladded outfit said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "My name is Ryder Jenkins, Star Descendant Red Ranger". Ryder said to them.

Brandon looks at them as he is standing next to Ryder. "My name is Brandon Young Star Descendant Gold Ranger". Brandon said to them.

Luke nods as he looks at the blue cladded teens. "I am Luke Hamilton, Star Descendant Blue Ranger". Luke said to them.

Monty nods as he looks at them. "My name is Monty McFarland, Star Descendant Green Ranger". Monty said to them.

Carter nods as he notices that some of the Lore Keeper rangers look familiar to him. "Carter Jameson, Star Descendant Yellow Ranger". Carter said to them.

Melissa looks at them as she notices that two of the Mystic Knight rangers are looking at two of the Lore Keeper rangers like they are familiar with them. "My name is Melissa Collins, Star Descendant Pink ranger. Why are those two are looking at Sora and AV like they have meet them before"? Melissa asks them like she is calling them out on a blunt question.

Everyone looks at Melissa as they look at the blue and gold cladded college aged student. "We have met them before when they were kids. My name is Delia McClure, Mystic Knight Blue Ranger". Delia said to them.

The gold cladded young man nod as he looks at AV. "Yeah I always knew that she would become a ranger someday. The name is Adrian Templeton-Smith, Gold Mystic Knight Ranger". Adrian said to them.

The Lore Keeper teens are stunned as two of the Mystic Knight rangers know two of their own. "Hold up though, how did you guys know Sora and AV? The name is Jazz Winchester Jones, Lore Keeper Purple Ranger"? Jazz asks them.

Delia looks at them as she looks at them. "It was awhile back for us. At that time Sora just turned 12, and AV was around 10 years old at that time. This tree just planted at that time". Delia said to them.

The Star Descendants rangers are stunned as they look at them. "Wait a minute, you guys were there when the tree was first planted. My name is Kelsea Harper, Star Descendant White Ranger". Kelsea said to them.

Adrian nods as he looks at them. "Yes it is a long story, but right now we need to figure out where that monster is keeping our leader and their mentor friend is". Adrian said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they finish with the introductions.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Tower, Xolicernic and the Royal Knight return to the room where Abby and Alex are. Xolicernic looks at the Royal Knight as he is holding two devices in his hands. Alex glares at Xolicernic as she is being defiant. "What do you plan to do to us"? Alex said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at them as he has an evil grin on his face. "It is obvious girl. You two are going to get what all of my prisoners has gotten". Xolicernic said to them. He went towards them as he cuts a portion of their shirts as he places the device on their chest. He exposes their arms as he places another device on their arm. He has mechanical arms to turn them over to place a third device on the back of their neck. As the devices is leeched on to them, Xolicernic turns around at them. "You two will be branded of what you two truly are. You red ranger, females are never suppose to be a leader. Who ever said it was acceptable for a female to become a red ranger is seriously wrong. As for Abbinus, oh wait you don't go by that name anymore, you are a betrayer and a traitor. The more that you don't scream the longer it is going to be to complete the branding scar process. Plus even if you try to resist it, the force field will increase as well". Xolicernic said to them. He turns on the devices.

As the devices are powering up, the Royal Knight is watching with Xolicernic. Abby closes her eyes as the device is burning her skin. Alex cringes as the device is hurting her. The force field is getting started on the increase as an energy beam is hitting them. As Alex and Abby are on the verge of screaming, they are in some pain as the branding is in effect. Little did Xolicernic and the Royal Knight realize that the location of the Evil Tower is getting locked.

Back at the Oasis, the three teams are looking on the monitors as they are trying to get a lock on the location where their missing teammates and friends are. Jazz feels strange like she feels pain on her chest. Plus it is not long that Rory and Tess feels it as well.

"What's wrong guys", Emi asks them. Everyone turns as Carter is supporting Tess. Monty is supporting Rory, and AV is supporting Jazz.

"I know that my mom is being harmed. That monster is hurting her". Jazz said to them.

"Yeah my scar is hurting me as well". Tess said to them. She cringes in pain.

Adam looks at them as he is confused. "Hold on what scar exactly"? Adam asks them.

Rory looks at Adam as he shows his scar. "It is what Xolicernic did to us at the Evil Tower. There is no doubt in my mind that Alex and Abby are getting them as well". Rory said to them.

The Mystic Knight gang frowns as it is most heinous thing they ever seen. "That monster is sick and twisted". Ethan said to them.

"We know that is why he needs to be brought to justice once and for all". Quentin said to them.

"You guys will definitely get your chance". Alexander said to them.

The teens turn as they look at Alexander. "What do you mean Alexander"? Ryder asks Alexander.

Alexander looks at them as it got a clear lock. "The location of the Evil Tower is at Zordon's Hill. I thought that Zordon's Hill completely vanished this whole time, but it turns out that Zordon's Hill was under allusion this whole time". Alexander said to them.

"What's Zordon's Hill"? Delia asks Alexander. The teens look on the monitor and the locked location.

"Zordon's Hill is a cemetery for veteran Power Rangers. This could be the chance to free the ranger ghosts". Alexander said to them.

The teens look at each other as this is an ultimate rescue mission. "Alexander, can you call upon the guardians. We will need them on this mission". Ryder said to Alexander.

Alexander nods as he looks at Ryder. "Of course", Alexander said to Ryder. He makes the call to them.

The Mystic Knight gang looks at them. "Who are the Guardians"? Bay asks them.

Lina looks at Bay as she nods to them. "The guardians are a group of people who are special protectors of a special weapon that was used by our ancestor's team. They do help us in dire situations like this". Lina said to them.

It is not long that five of the six guardians arrive at the Oasis as they are holding the weapon and their guardian morphor. "We got the call". Nikki said to them. Rory frowns as Wes is not with them.

"What's the plan Ryder", Walter asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as he gives them the details of the plan. "We are going to invade the Evil Tower. In order to do that, we need to set up an allusion of our own. Once we are in the tower, we will split up in multiple groups. One group will free the ranger ghosts, another group will free Abby and Alex, another group will be giving cover for the group that frees Alex and Abby, and finally another group will be kicking butt". Ryder said to them.

End Chapter

Yeah I am leaving this on a cliffhanger. Plus the rescue/invasion of the Evil Tower will be in the next chapter.


	111. Chapter 110

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 110: The Three Team Team Up Part 5

At the perimeter of the Evil Tower, the three teams of rangers look at the tower. "This is defiantly it guys. Brandon and Emi you guys start with the illusion". Ryder said to them.

Brandon and Emi nod as they are getting ready. Brandon is holding a blade in his hand. "Moon Blade Illusion", Brandon said as he creates a illusion of a monster. Plus Emi creates another illusion of a monster.

Ryder nods as he looks at the monsters heading towards the tower. "Let's move", Ryder said to them. The teens break into five groups as they get into the Evil Tower.

In the first group, it is Nikki, Ryder, Brandon, Artemis, Sora, AV, Eva, Delia and Ethan. They are sneaking in through the side door. "This is one spooky and creepy place". Ethan said to them.

"It is the obvious statement Ethan". Nikki said to them. She looks around as she notices that the foot soldiers that are patrolling the hallway. "Stay quiet", Nikki said to them. As the group nods to Nikki, they got to a different hallway as they are searching for the ghost chamber.

In the second group, it is Ariel, Carter, Luke, Jasmine, Jason, Adrian, Ellie, and Bay. Adrian looks at Jasmine as he notices something about her. "You do care about Abby don't you". Adrian said to Jasmine.

Jasmine looks at the gold ranger as she nods to him. "Yeah I do, how I found out that she is my biological mother who I call mom is so complicated and complex that it would blow you mind right up". Jasmine said to Adrian.

Ellie smirks as she notices the sassy attitude. "At least he didn't piss you off", Ellie said to them.

Bay nods as she looks at them. "I suppose there is a first time for every thing". Bay said to them.

As they are getting closer, Jasmine feels her scar hurting her. Jason reacts quickly as he is by her side. "Are we almost there"? Jason asks Jasmine.

Jasmine nods as she looks at them. "Yeah they are that way". Jasmine said to them. She puts her hand on the location where it hurts.

"Umm, how do you know where she is though"? Ellie asks Jasmine.

"This branding scar hurts when someone who is either related to me or someone real close to me is getting the same kind of scar". Jasmine said to them.

The group frowns as they know that Jasmine is in pain from it as well. "We better move guys". Ariel said to them. The group nods as they went on their way.

In the third group, it is Kyrie, Monty, Tess, Rory, Marcus, Sara, Emi, and Robbie. They are making it to the security room with the computers. As they are dodging the SHUMD, Tess is making sure to keep her eyes open. "Ok we are here at the security room". Robbie said to them.

Marcus grabs two chairs for Sara and Emi. "Here girls", Marcus said to them. Sara and Emi nods as they got to work messing with their computers and security system. "This is what I do". Sara said to them. "You said it right there". Emi said to them.

In the main room, Ivano frowns as something is up. "SHUMD, show me what's going on outside of the Evil Tower", Ivano said to a SHUMD.

The foot soldier nods as it brings up the monitor on what's going on outside. As it shows that it is showing nothing going outside, Ivano frowns as it is not what he is expecting. "Get the security in here now". Ivano yells at the SHUMD.

As the SHUMD rushes to get an officer, it is not long that Diamanda walks in the main ops. "My lord and father, what's wrong"? Diamanda asks Ivano.

"Look on the screen Diamanda, what do you see"? Ivano asks Diamanda as he is stressed.

Diamanda looks at the screen of a monitor. "There is nothing there Father", Diamanda said to Ivano as she is trying to figure out what is going on"? Diamanda asks Ivano.

Ivano looks at Diamanda as he has his suspicions. "I think that the rangers are here. I want you to flush them out of the tower and get every SHUMD you can find to help. I will send the other officers to assist". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she gets some SHUMD. "SHUMD come with me. We are going to get some rats called the Power Rangers". Diamanda said to the SHUMD. The SHUMD nods as it went with her.

In the fourth and fifth groups, it is Walter, Katie, Lina, Quentin, Melissa, Kelsea, Logan, Chris, Sam, Adam, and Robbie. They are in a room as they see a ton of monster figurines. "Woah, it is like they have monster figurines of every single monster that the rangers from the past has ever faced". Adam said to them.

Robbie nods in agreement as he looks at all of them. "It is really creepy on a whole other level". Robbie said to them.

Quentin nods as he looks at them. "I have to agree". Quentin said to them. He is waiting to get started.

Walter looks at them as he jumps to it. "Don't just stand there, start smashing all of them". Walter said to them. The group nods as they start grabbing monster figurines and smashing them to the ground.

As various monster figurines are smashed, it is in a million pieces as it disagrated into black dust. "At least we won't have to worry about seeing any of these in battle". Quentin said to them. Lina nods as she is smashing them. Sam is a bull as it is rampaging towards a wall. Monster figurines are falling down from the wall. It lands on the ground really hard as it breaks into a million pieces.

"Wow, it gives a new definition of a bull in a china shop". Logan said to them. "I have to agree", Chris said to them.

In a different part of the Tower, Alex and Abby are in pain as they are still being branded. Xolicernic and the Royal Knight are watching it unfold.

Xolicernic notices its communicator going off. He answers it as he is not expecting it. "The rangers are here in the Tower. You need to help searching the tower of them and kick them out". Diamanda said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic frowns as he learns about the news. "Of course", Xolicernic said to Diamanda as he hangs up on her.

The Royal Knight has an eyebrow raised as he looks at Xolicernic. "What's going on"? The Royal Knight asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic turns to the Royal Knight. "It seems that the rangers are here at the Tower. It is time that we leave the with our prize". Xolicernic said to the Royal Knight.

The two nods as they remove Alex and Abby from the tables and placed in a couple of orbs. They quickly leave the room with their prisoners.

In the ghost chamber, group 1 has made it. "Here we are guys the ranger ghost chamber". Nikki said to them.

The rangers are in awe of the serious ranger ghosts who are trapped in a container. The seals on the containers are broken as it is time to break it. "All of them are trapped here". Delia said to them. She has a sadden expression on her face.

Ethan nods in agreement as some of the ghosts were people that his team has met. He notices that there are various seals on it that are broken. "Lets free them", Ethan said to them.

As the group works together, they aimed their powers at a crack on the glass. It is not long that all the ghosts are free from their prison. They flee from the chamber as they leave from the Evil Tower.

"This is amazing", Sora said to them. "You bet it is". Brandon said to them.

Ryder nods as he hears his communicator going off. He grabs his morphor out to see what's going on.

"Ryder, it seems that the enemy knows that we are here. We need to get the others and leave". Carter said to Ryder.

"Ryder, Xolicernic and the Royal Knight has moved Alex and Abby else where". Monty said to Ryder.

"We broken all of the tubes that contains the ranger ghosts. Did you get any signs of where Xolicernic and the Royal Knight has taken to"? Ryder asks them.

"Yeah according to the security, they are outside not far away from the Tower". Sara said to Ryder.

"Ok let's meet outside, Sara can you program it to lock the doors on the enemy"? Ryder asks Sara.

"Yeah it will take some time though plus we see various SHUMD and the officers searching the Tower for us". Sara said to them.

Ryder nods as he thinks. "As soon Sara gives me the go ahead, we all teleport out from the Tower". Ryder said to them.

"Right", the groups of rangers said to Ryder as they got a plan.

As Sara and Emi are in the security room, they are working their magic on the computers. They are setting up no complex passwords to reset it.

"Get Ryder on the communicator, tell him we got a lock on Xolicernic and the Royal Knights location and we have reset the passwords on the doors". Sara said to them.

Rory nods as he grabs his morphor. "We are ready to go Ryder". Rory said to Rory.

"Ok press the button", Ryder said to Sara.

Sara nods as she presses the button on the computers to close lock all the doors. The groups of rangers and Guardians teleport out from the Evil Tower.

As the officers continue to search for the rangers, they discover all the doors are locked on them. "WHAT IS THIS"? Diamanda asks them as she gets in touch with the others.

"I am locked in here on level 5". Zilenya yells at them on the communicator.

"There are no signs of the Rangers here either and I am also locked in the dungeon". Fortesilenco yells at them on the communicator.

"We have been fooled and no sign of Xolicernic anywhere as well". Satanicus said to them.

"We all got fooled and the ranger ghosts are gone as well". Sergiobot said to them.

"WHAT ALL OF THE RANGER GHOSTS ARE GONE AS WELL. ALL OF YOU REPORT TO ME AT ONCE". Ivano yells at them as he is furious about this.

Meanwhile, Xolicernic and the Royal Knight has gotten out with their prisoners. Plus Xolicernic released his final split as it dove into the ocean. They are at a rocky canyon. Those rangers won't find us here". The Royal Knight said to Xolicernic. Alex and Abby are still trapped in special orbs as the branding scar process is done

"I wouldn't count on that just yet". Ryder said to them as three teams of rangers surrounds Xolicernic and the Royal Knight.

Xolicernic looks at them as it is a showdown that he is expecting. "You pathetic Rangers, I suspected that you have something to do with freeing those ranger ghost. Now we get to have the pleasure of finishing you off once and for all". Xolicernic said to them as a fight is about to get started.

End Chapter

Yeah the Rangers has freed the Ranger Ghosts. However the biggest fight is yet to come against Xolicernic and the Royal Knight. Will they defeat them and free Alex and Abby?

Next Chapter: The Three Team Team Up Part 6


	112. Chapter 111

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 111: The Three Team Team Up Part 6

In Middleton, Wes just left school as he is getting a bad feeling about something. All day, his branding scar is hurting him. 'Someone else is getting the same scar like I am'. Wes thought to himself. He notices his special guardian morphor glowing and flashing in his pocket. He quietly runs to his home. He rushes to his room as he grabbed the guitar and went into his closet as he is ready. 'I am ready to help in any way I can Rory'. Wes thought to himself.

Back at the rocky canyon, Xolicernic and the Royal Knight glares at the Rangers. "So you Rangers has figured out where we are with them. Now we get the pleasure of destroying you". The Royal Knight said to them.

The rangers grab their morphors out. "Not if we have say anything about that". Sora said to them.

"It's MORPHIN TIME", the rangers and guardians said in unison.

"Mythical Force Mystic Knights", Delia and her team said in unison. They morph into ranger form.

"Unlock the Legend", Sora and her team said in unison. They morph into ranger form.

"Star Descendants Online", Ryder and his team said in unison. They morph into ranger form.

"Star Descendants Guardian Form Online", Nikki and the five guardians said in unison. They morph into guardian ranger form. Plus the spirit of the green guardian also arrives at the scene as well.

Xolicernic and the Royal Knight frowns as they are expecting this. "Let's see if you can actually get to us", Xolicernic said to them as he summons more SHUMD. Plus the Royal Knight summons monsters as well.

The Rangers frown as they see the small army of foot soldiers and monsters. "Everyone get into the same groups from before". Ryder said to them.

"Right", the Rangers said as they charge in the battle.

In groups 4 and 5, they see the a group of the monsters and SHUMD coming at them. "Make sure that their is a Mystic Knight with you that can take on the monster. We don't know what they are capable of". Katie said to them. "Agreed", Walter said to them.

"Right", the teens said in unison. They grab out their respective weapons about as they get started fighting them.

Sam morphs into a horse. Kelsea takes the opportunity to get on the horse. As it charges in to the foot soldiers, Kelsea slashes the SHUMD with her Star Sword. The SHUMD falls to ground.

Adam is with Quentin, Jason, and Lina as they are facing the monsters. As Adam is running around the monsters at a really fast pace, he gathers the monsters to one place. Lina and Quentin turns the dial on a particular Star Piece.

"Star Sword Star Pentagon", Quentin and Lina said in unison as they draw a Star Pentagon. They fire their stars at the monsters. Plus Jason fires his weapon at the monsters as well. The monsters are getting destroyed as they land on the ground.

In groups two and three, they see the various SHUMD and the monsters coming at them. Adrian frowns as he sees Alex in the orb. She is in a lot of pain and restrained in it. As he thinks back to his early days as a ranger and being on the team, he was not very accepting of the team especially with Alex being the red ranger. He thinks about the various rangers that knocked some sense into him from various rangers. "You have caused a lot of pain and hurt on a leader that I didn't want to accept. As time went on, I gotten more used to her as a leader and a person. The more I got used to it, the more accepting I am of her. I do accept how things are with Alex as the red ranger. She is a great red ranger and she will be freed". Adrian yells at them.

As Adrian yells out in a battle cry, he is charging in as he punches at a monster, kicks at a SHUMD, and uses his powers on a group of monsters. Everyone is stunned by this as they look at him.

"Woah he is really kicking their butts like it is nothing". Emi said to them.

"I have to agree, but he has never said anything like that before". Ellie said to them.

"Something has definitely changed", Robbie said to them.

Jazz notices what Adrian just did. She notices that Abby is in the same position like Alex is. She hates that her mom has been through the same thing that she did. She thinks back to her early ranger days as she had to be accepted and earned trust by her teammates As she has the same determination like Adrian, she is getting fired up. "You rotten snake, you dare to do the same thing to Abby. I have to accept a lot of things and the hurt and pain that came with it. As I learn to accept it, I have earned the trust from my friends and teammates. As the truth about Abby as my true mother, I had to accept it. It turns out that I was not alone to deal with it because I have Sora, AV, Alvin, Leo, Adam, Cassie, Peter, Eva, Sara, Chris, Logan, Marcus, and Jason because they are the people that accepted me". Jazz yells out loud as she has a new battle cry. She has her whip out as she charges in at the SHUMD and the monsters. She takes it out like it is nothing.

The teens in groups look at Jazz as they are surprised by it. "Woah look at her go", Bay said to them.

"I have to agree and I have never seen her like that unless she is protecting AV". Jason said to them.

"What ever it is, it is just like what Adrian said and did". Emi said to them.

In group one, they are fighting Xolicernic and the Royal Knight. Sora frowns as she sees Xolicernic again. "What's wrong red ranger, you thought that I would be gone forever". Xolicernic said to Sora.

Sora glares at Xolicernic as she is getting back into it. "I prefer that you stay gone forever". Sora said to Xolicernic.

The Royal Knight notices AV as she is putting up the fight against him. "You should have stayed out from that battle little girl". The royal knight said to AV as it fires a beam at her.

AV dodges it as she fires her blasters at it. "My involvement was to help them". AV said to them. She is making her point as she gives the Royal Knight a double round house kick to him. The royal knight takes a huge stumble.

As Ryder sees the group putting up the fight, he thinks back to his early ranger days as he stayed in low profile. He turns as he sees Abby in a horrible position and condition. He remembers the time he was kidnapped and tortured by her when she was evil. Plus he remembers when she came to apologize to him for what she has done. Plus he remembers when he faced his biological mother and forgiving her. "My life is not a walk in the park. I have accepted a lot of things that happened in my life. I have accepted the forgiveness from those that has harmed me in more ways than one. You will never harm them or anyone that I personally know". Ryder yells out loud as he is charging in at both Xolicernic and the Royal Knight.

Xolicernic and the Royal Knight are stunned as the red ranger is coming at them. They get hit they take a stumble back some.

Xolicernic and the Royal Knight frowns as they fire a beam back at Ryder. As it makes its mark on him, everyone is stunned as Ryder is sent back flying the ground. "Ryder", the Star Descendants Rangers yells out loud.

All the sudden, AV feels the power as she glares at them. "Acceptance is something that undertakes a person through the various events that happened in their lives. That acceptance is shared with everyone around them. I have accepted the forgiveness from my sister, I have accepted the trust from my friends, and I have accepted what has happened in my life. Acceptance is my greatest strength". AV yells out loud as a blue aura covers her entire body.

Everyone is stunned by this as they look at AV. "What in the world is going on"? Emi asks them. "I do not know but I like it". Ethan said to them.

As AV is transforming into her special form, she is mostly covered by the blue aura. All the sudden, a royal blue butterfly angel wings appears for the first time. It is mostly blue with white in its feathers. On the tips of the feathers, it is black, green, and purple. On the wings, there is an unique design as it a symbol of acceptance.

"Does this happen often"? Robbie asks them. He is stunned by the entire thing.

"No, this is the first time we have seen what the wings looks like". Eva said to them.

Xolicernic and the Royal Knight is stunned as the tide is turning towards the rangers. AV charges in as she uses her new weapon as she cuts the orbs in half. In doing so, Alex and Abby are freed. A blue light is shining brightly from the wings as it is healing Alex, Abby, and Jazz as the branding scars are permanently removed like it was never there.

"NOO, the branding scars", Xolicernic yells at them.

Alex runs towards her teammates as she looks at them. "Hey guys", Alex said to them.

"I am glad that your back Alex". Delia said to Alex.

Adrian looks at Alex as he has her morphor. "I do believe this belongs to you Alex". Adrian said to Alex. He is holding the morphor.

Alex looks at Adrian as she nods to him. "Thanks Adrian", Alex said to Adrian. Adrian hands the morphor to her.

"Mythical Force Mystic Knights", Alex said as she morphs into ranger form.

Ryder looks at them as he is ready to finish this. "I do believe it is time to finish this". Ryder said to them.

The Rangers nod in agreement as they glare at Xolicernic and the Royal Knight. "Lore Keepers are in complete agreement", Sora and the others agreed.

"Mystic Knights are in complete agreement as well". Alex and the gang said in unison.

"Star Descendants Rangers and the Guardians agrees as well". Ryder and the teens said in unison.

As they combine their powers, they make an energy orb with the guardians. "Power of the Lore Keepers", Sora and her team said in unison. "Powers of the Mystic Knights", Alex and her team said in unison. "Powers of the Star Descendants and the Guardians Ryder and his team and the Guardians said in unison.

"Fire", they yell out loud as they unleashed the energy orb at Xolicernic and the Royal Knight.

Xolicernic and the Royal Knight sees the orb coming. "No, no, this can't be happening", the Royal Knight said to them. "It cannot happen like this I won't allow it". Xolicernic said to them.

The energy orb hits them directly as it effects them in a huge way. The royal knight gotten a lot of damage as he teleports away. "I will be back power Rangers. Just you wait, I will be back". Xolicernic said to them as that split has been completely destroyed.

The rangers are in awe as they won the battle and the massive rescue. "That was beyond awesome". Artemis said to them.

Jazz looks at Abby as she sees that she is ok. "Mom, you are ok". Jazz said to Abby as she hugs her.

Abby nods as she receives the hug. "Yes honey I am alright". Abby said to Jazz.

The teens are in awe of the sweet reunion. AV transforms back into her civilian form as she passed out. Logan catches her as it confuses them. "Is she ok"? Carter asks them.

"This usually happens when AV goes into that form. She will be fine though". Eva said to them. The Rangers nod as they teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are surprised to see all of the ranger ghosts floating around freely as they are in the ranger tree. "They look very happy here". Delia said to them.

Adrian nods as he notices a ranger ghost in particular. "Yeah they do". Adrian said to them.

Sora looks at Adrian and Delia. "Excuse me, I do want to tell you two that I do remember you two from four years ago". Sora said to them.

Delia and Adrian look at Sora as they nod to her. "We do remember you and AV. Plus it looks like AV has gotten stronger since then". Delia said to Sora.

Sora nods as she looks at them. "Yeah", Sora said to them. As she shares a friendly hug, it is like a bit more of her memory is coming back from back then.

As both teams left for their own time and dimension, Ryder looks at his teammates. "Guys, now that ranger ghosts are freed, it is time that we defeat Ivano and his officers once and for all". Ryder said to them.

The teens look at Ryder in agreement. Plus the Guardians nod in agreement as well. "Ryder is right guys. We have truly earned the powers of the five teams and know about our ranger ancestor. It is time that we bring the fight to them". Brandon said to them.

The teens nod as they are ready to fight. However the fight to bring the officers and Ivano will not be easy task to complete.

End Chapter

The massive crossover is complete. Xolicernic and the Royal Knight has been defeated. Plus the ranger ghosts are freed as well. How will Ivano and his officers retaliate against the rangers?

Next Chapter: Reflections in the Stars


	113. Chapter 112

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 112: The Reflections in the Stars

At the Oasis, the teens are together as they are up in the Power Ranger Family Tree. The guardians are with them as well as they look at the various tree branches. They see the various ranger ghosts floating around the tree.

"The ranger ghosts look really happy to be free", Ryder said to them. He has a happy expression on his face. It is like for the first time in his life that Ryder is able to smile.

Brandon nods as he looks at the ghosts. "To think a bit more than a year ago, we learned that all the ranger ghosts were trapped in that place. We successfully freed them. It won't be long until they go back to their resting place". Brandon said to them.

Melissa nods as she thinks about something. "Do you guys remember when we found out who our ranger ancestor is"? Melissa asks them.

The teens nod as they remember back then. "Yeah although not everyone had that happy reaction, especially me". Carter said to them.

Luke nods as he looks at them. "I wanted to deny it, and my reason for joining the team was thinking that my mom would have been proud of me". Luke said to them.

Tess nods as she remembers about it as well. "I wanted to deny it so badly as well, but it made so much sense to me now". Tess said to them.

The teens look at Tess as they are perplexed about it. "What makes sense to you now"? Luke asks Tess.

Tess looks at Luke as she has that look. "I never told you guys this but now it is time to share. Music has always been a part of my life. When I was about 3 years old, I went towards a piano that was at the city auditorium for a field trip with my pre school class. It was their for some concert, and my curious self got the better of me. I sat a piano bench and started playing just like that. By the time adults notice me playing it, they were deeply surprised by me. I didn't have any lessons, but I was playing the piano like a natural. The pianist joined in and finished the song together. After that my mom was surprised by what happened and enrolled me in piano lessons. Growing up, when ever I listened to a song over the radio, I could somehow understand the feelings and the emotions of the musician throughout the entire song. This was especially true when techno music was being played. I thought it was freaky and no one would have believed me". Tess said to them.

The teens are surprised to learn her story. "That's incredible Tess", Luke said to Tess.

Rory and Tess looks at Tess as it reminds them as well. "You know Tess, Monty and I completely understand about it. We both have similar experiences with music and being able to understand it on a deeper level". Rory said to Tess.

The teens turn to Rory and Monty as this is a huge surprise to them as well. "Really you guys never talked about it". Artemis said to them.

Monty looks at them as he nods to them. "Well, it all started when we were kids. We were riding in the car towards the beach. As we heard music over the radio, we asked our parents questions why the musicians were sad or angry about when they played the music. They look at us like we were talking crazy. All they told us is that the musician must have felt like it. After that, they switched to talk radio station. Rory and I never spoke of it now. When we learned who our ranger ancestors were, it made sense to us even now. We waited to tell you this now". Monty said to them.

Kelsea looks at them as she thinks about it. "Do you guys think it is possible that we are connected to the power of of ancestors and didn't realize it until now? When ever the light was around, I was always drawn towards it. I could have never explained it to much of anyone". Kelsea asks them.

Quentin looks at them as he thinks about it. "You might be right Kelsea. When I was trying to prove that everyone including Winston should be acknowledged, it is like I am an Underdog just like my ancestor was". Quentin said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus when ever it was windy out, it never really bothered me that much". Melissa said to them.

Lina looks at them as it makes sense to her. "It does make a lot of sense to me. I was scared to get into the fight in the beginning, but now I know that I have to fight even when things are getting violent". Lina said to them.

Brandon looks at them as he thinks about it. "I always love star gazing and looking up at the moon. When ever it was out, I always felt hopeful about the next day. Even after my attack, I am still hopeful to get the memories that I lost". Brandon said to them.

Artemis looks at them as she thinks about it. "The things that got me the most is when I looked at the Ursa Major and Ursa Minor star constellations and seeing all sorts of bears whether it is at the zoo and in the wild". Artemis said to them.

The teens look at Artemis wildly as they are stunned by it. "Ok seeing bears at a zoo and the two star constellations I do get but seeing a bear in the wild". Luke said to Artemis as he is having a hard time believing it.

Ryder's eyes are bright orange as Artemis is telling the truth. "Let her explain Luke", Ryder said to Luke. Luke sighs as it is a story to listen to.

Artemis lifts her pants leg to reveal a jagged scar. "I gotten this scar when I was a kid. When I was 7 years old, my family went camping during the summer. My curious mind wanted me to explore around the area. However my family and I had no idea that poachers were in the area at the time. That very day, I spotted a cub trapped in a cage. I didn't know what to do, but I had a strange feeling that I should help it. As I freed it, the cub was not afraid of me like it understood that I was there to help it. As I tried to find its mother, we were confronted by two poachers. They demanded that I handed the cub over to them. When I refused I made a run for it and the cub followed me. As we ran for a little bit, I gotten lost from my family. All I had was the cub with me. When we felt like we were safe, the poachers found us again. I defended the cub from them but one of the poachers pushed me down and my leg got cut by a jagged rock. I tried to ignore the pain I was in to defend the cub. Once again the poachers grabbed me and forced me to watch the cub getting hurt. As I screamed, all sorts of bears in the area came to the scene. The poachers were freaked out about it. It is like they were not anticipated that many bears. They took off from the scene leaving me alone. The last thing I remembered was being carried by a mother bear back to my family. They were relieved that I was brought back safely, and I was taken to the emergency room. About a couple of days later, I learned that the two poachers were quickly arrested. It seems like all the bears in the woods chased them out to the Rangers station. I testified against the poachers in the trial. They are still in jail. I could never explained why the bears were nice to me or even respected me. When I learned that my other ranger ancestor was Sean Verde and her ranger power is Spirit of the Bear, it made more sense to me even now". Artemis said to them.

The teens are in awe by the story as it is incredible. "That is incredible to say the least Artemis". Quentin said to Artemis.

Tess nods as she looks at her. "Yeah you are a lot braver than what others think". Tess said to Artemis.

Lina looks at Ryder as he has not said anything. "What about you Ryder? Do you have something that you could never explain growing up"? Lina asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at the group as he shrugs to them. "Well when I was growing up even after I was bouncing from one foster home to another, I could never explain why my eye color changed color. Even when I tried to hide it, my foster families always found out and treated me differently than the other kids. Plus when there was someone in trouble, the sunlight always showed me the way where the trouble is". Ryder said to them.

Luke looks at them as he nods to them. "I always had to work hard to get the job done. I guess it makes sense that I have a ranger ancestor with the Spirit Warrior team". Luke said to them.

Carter nods as he looks at them. "I may not have a sappy or brave stories, but I had to fight my parents on things. I pretty much had to survive with their abusive ways. In some sense, that is my connection to the the Spirit Warrior team as well". Carter said to them.

The teens nod as they look at the guardians. "You know I can never forget about how we meet each one of the guardians. All of them were a huge surprise on who it was". Tess said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "Yeah it is one of us made a special connection to them". Rory said to them. He is thinking about Wes.

Carter nods as he looks at them. "Yeah although we even fought against people who were turned evil even though they were actually a guardian. They were under their control until we freed from them". Carter said to them.

Nikki and Katie sighs as it is referring to them. "I feel awful about it sometimes". Nikki said to them. "Me too, but we had you guys to thank to saving us". Katie said to them.

Kelsea nods as she looks at Kyrie, Walter, and Ariel. "I am thankful that you guys didn't get kidnapped by them. Plus I am wondering what the officers are going to do now". Kelsea said to them.

Ariel nods as she remembers about Zilenya. "Yeah those officers are going to be a royal pain to deal with". Ariel said to them.

Kyrie nods as she does remember Satanicus. "Yeah Satanicus gives me the creeps". Kyrie said to them.

Walter nods as he looks at them. "I have to agree as well, but how do we know when they will strike"? Walter asks them.

Ryder looks at them as he shrugs to them. "I do not know when or where guys, but all I know is that they have to be stopped". Ryder said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, all the sudden their Star Swords appear to them as they are shining brightly. "Umm guys what's going on"? Artemis asks them.

The dial in the center of the Star Sword are glowing as all the Star Pieces are coming together to make one giant star. The dial is getting bigger as there is a bigger empty space on the outside of the star that they just filled.

The mentors went up to them as they knew this is going to happen. "Rangers your Star Pieces just combined into a bigger star. Now that you have all five Star Pieces, the guardians will be tested at a special location. This location is based on the weapon of the team of each of the Ranger's ancestor's team. When they pass the test, the Guardian can fully use the power of the special weapon or item in the next upcoming battles". Alexander said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at the Guardians. "A special location based on the special weapon of the Ranger's ancestor's team". Nikki said to them.

Alexander nods as he looks at them. "That's right, it is correct Nikki. However you will not know when you will be going until it brings you there". Alexander said to them.

The group nods as they look at each other. "So we should be on call for anything right". Ariel said to Alexander.

Alexander nods as he looks at Ariel. "That's correct", Alexander said to Ariel. The group nods as they have more work ahead of them. However the toughest of tests and battles will soon begin.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Tower, Ivano is looking at a weapon that he has built. He has a monitor set up to find the location of the Oasis. "My officers has failed me. They were each given a chance to come up with a plan to destroy those rangers. Those rangers has gained the powers of the five teams. Those rangers gained the special guardians. Those rangers destroyed their plans. Once each one of my officers including my daughter are destroyed by the rangers, my weapon will be fully operational". Ivano said to himself as he laughs evilly.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the last filler chapter of the story. Plus next chapter will kick start the final arc of the story. Who is the first guardian to be tested?

Next Chapter: TO BE DETERMINED...


	114. Chapter 113

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 113 : The Descendants of Underdog Squad Vs Sergiobot Part 1: Katie's Test

Back at the Evil Tower, Ivano is in his chambers as he is looking at the weapon that he personally made and designed. The monitors are on as it is starting the search of the Oasis. It has a zero percent of completion on the monitor.

"Sergiobot eport to me at once". Ivano said out loud.

It is not long that Sergiobot reports to the room. However he is his Sergiotrong form. "You summoned me my lord". Sergiobot said to Ivano.

Ivano nods as he looks at Sergiobot as it is in the other form. "I want you to go first in destroying those rangers. You had ample amount of time to come up with a plan to destroy them, and you miserably failed at that". Ivano said to Sergiobot as he is furious at the robotic officer.

Sergiobot frowns as it is completely true. "Yes my lord, those rangers had a lot of resources in destroying my plans. I do have another plan up my sleeves". Sergiobot said to Ivano.

Ivano frowns as he gives a look to Sergiobot. "Another plan Sergiobot, it will end up as another failure like the Franidomica plan of yours". Ivano said to Sergiobot. He is furious with it as he wants it gone.

Sergiobot looks at Ivano as t got called out on the Franidomica plan. "My lord, let me make up for that failure with this new plan. I have already saved this monster figurine and returned to its monster form. It is the creation known as Forbindoom. Think of it as my retaliation plan against the rangers". Sergiobot said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at Sergiobot as Forbindoom walks in the room. "Your retaliation plan against the rangers. If it fails, don't even come back here. Otherwise, I will destroy you myself". Ivano said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it is on its last chance. "I will not fail you my Lord". Sergiobot said to Ivano as it leaves the Evil Tower as it has Forbindoom with it.

That night, it is a full moon as Sheppard appears as it notices a ghost at a paupers grave site. "You know why you can't crossover just yet". Sheppard said to the ghost.

The ghost looks at Sheppard has it has a satchel containing a special urn. "I know and I have waited over 150 years just to capture the second remaining evil spirit of that monster that controlled me. The first one was easily captured back so long ago. However that second one is harder to do". The ghost said to Sheppard.

Sheppard nods as he has an urn with him as well. "Yes I even captured an evil remnant of Satanicus long ago as well. It will be down in hell with me as well. Those who has split themselves and lived on new borrowed time will be sent to my domain so they will never come back to the world of the mortals. It will be very bad if those evil spirits find each other again in the mortal world. They can easily come back that way". Sheppard said to the ghost.

The ghost nods as he understands it. "What about that robotic officer? Will he end up in your domain as well"? A ghost asks Sheppard.

Sheppard nods as he looks at the ghost. "Yes, That robotic officer has harmed a descendant of the Monster Hunters. It may not be a mortal human but it deserves to be brought down to my domain". Sheppard said to the ghost as they vanish from the gravesite.

The next day, Katie sighs as she is back on the college campus. After her disappearing act, she is trying to get back to the swing of things. Owen spots her heading towards class as he catches up to her. "Hey Katie", Owen said to Katie.

Katie turns as she spots Owen as she sighs in relief. "Hey Owen, what's up"? Katie asks Owen. She looks like she is watching over her shoulder ever since she got freed from Sergiobot's control.

Owen looks at Katie as he notices the expression on her face. "I was wondering if you want to hang out with me and the others today". Owen said to Katie.

Katie looks at Owen as she is not sure about it. "I don't know Owen. I am grateful that the others freed me, but I am coming to terms with what happened. I know I do have a duty to the team as well. I just need some time to myself, Owen". Katie said to Owen.

Owen looks at Katie as he can understand. "Ok Katie", Owen said to Katie. He has a small smile on his face.

Katie nods as she looks at Owen. "Thanks for understanding Owen". Katie said to Owen. She has a faint blush on her face.

As the two parted ways, Katie notices her guardian morphor flashing. She grabs it as a being appears to her. She gets startled by him. "Who are you"? Katie asks the being.

The being looks at Katie as he nods to her. "Don't be afraid Katie, I am Remius the creator of the Underdog Gemstones. It is time for you to pass your test". The being named Remius said to Katie.

Katie looks at Remius as she has a skeptical expression on her face. "My test, what do you mean"? Katie asks Remius. She is having a hard time understanding it.

Remius nods as he looks at Katie. "Sergiobot is not done as it is planning to attack the rangers soon. I know that Sergiobot used you against your will. You are now coming to terms with what happened". Remius said to Katie.

Katie looks at Remius as she sighs to him. "Yeah I am. It makes me wonder if someone else should have been chosen as the Guardian of the Triad Trident". Katie said to Remius.

Remius looks at Katie as he shakes his head. "You are chosen for a reason, Katie. Your test shall begin". Remius said to Katie. Katie looks at Remius as she gets teleported away with him.

In Eagleview, Katie lands as she finds herself in a new place. She notices that things look very differently from Angel Grove. "Did I travel to the past"? Katie asks herself. She notices a person in particular as she is with a young woman.

"I can't believe that you are getting married Andrea . You were always a rebel especially when you were a ranger". The young woman said to the person named Andrea

Andrea looks at her best friend and maid of honor. "Yeah well Gwen, I have always followed the beat of my own path regardless of what others expect from me". Andrea said to other young woman named Gwen.

Katie is in awe as she sees her ranger ancestor for the first time. "No way, that is my ranger ancestor. This must be when she was alive". Katie said to herself.

Remius nods as he looks at Katie. "Yes can you see that you and your ancestor share the rebellious trait". Remius said to Katie.

Katie nods as she looks at Remius. "Yes I do see that. I never imagine to see my ancestor alive and happy. When did she experience something horrible during her ranger days"? Katie asks Remius.

Remius looks at Katie as he nods to her. "As of matter of fact, she did experience something horrible during her ranger days". Remius said to Katie. Katie and Remius teleports away from the scene to a different location.

Katie finds herself at a school in Mystic Hallow. She notices Andrea as a young teenager with her friends. One of them in a red cladded outfit is injured like he was ambushed just moments ago. She notices a young man with a gun in his hands. He aims it at Andrea. As she watches the gun going off, she sees her ranger ancestor and the red cladded teenage boy gets hit. She gasps as it is the hardest thing her ancestor has ever been through. "No way, if Andrea got hit at a different place, I might not be here". Katie said to herself.

Remius nods as he looks at Katie. "That might be true Katie but watch". Remius said to Katie.

Katie notices a female police officer as she is arresting. "Quit resisting young man", the young woman said to the young man.

"She said that I have to let her go. She should have been mine forever". The young man said to the young woman.

The young woman looks at the young man as she puts the cuffs on him. She has a feeling deep in her gut that he has a mental problem.

Katie looks at the young woman as she notices something about her. "Who is that"? Katie asks Remius as she is admiring her.

Remius looks at Katie as he nods to her. "That is Iris Anderson Alola. She was the gold ranger on the Music Force team. You see Katie even ranger veterans help in times of trouble. After that event, your ancestor did get help for the trauma that she experienced". Remius said to Katie.

Katie looks at Remius as she is starting to understand it. "I do understand what my ancestor has been through as a ranger, but I was turned into a creation. Sergiobot used me for his sick use". Katie said to Remius. She is feeling low about herself.

Remius nods as he looks at Katie. "You were not in control over what happened, Katie. It is not your fault". Remius said to Katie. They teleport away to one other place.

Katie finds herself in a building of sorts. She looks around as she notices a young scared girl. "She kind of reminds me of Lina in a way". Katie said to herself.

Remius nods as she looks at Katie. "Yes, Iris, Zoe's twin sister. Iris is the one that sacrificed herself to save Zoe from being kidnapped by one of the robotic officers. Iris was turned into a creation and freed by the rangers. This is the day that Iris was turned into a creation". Remius said to Katie.

As Katie watches, the evil leader and Sergiobot went into the cell. They grab a scared little girl. "It is time for your transformation my daughter". The evil leader said to a young Iris.

Katie notices a woman who is watching it as well. "Leave her alone", the woman said to the evil leader. The evil leader glares at the woman as he hits her.

As Katie follows them, she is horrified as the little girl is being restrained as the control necklaces are placed around her neck. As the creation is taken place, Katie is starting to cry as she feels bad for her. "That poor child", Katie said to herself.

Remius nods as he looks at Katie. "It was not her fault that she gotten turned into a creation. It was not in her control. She was used just like you were. Do you understand now"? Remius asks Katie.

Katie looks at Remius as she nods to him. "I do Remius. I saw my ranger ancestor as a veteran. I saw a dire moment that happened to my ranger ancestor. I saw someone who went through the same thing that I did". Katie said to Remius.

Remius nods as he smiles to Katie. "You are ready for the test". Remius said to Katie. Katie looks at Remius as she finds herself in a new place.

Katie looks around as it looks like a rescue mission going on. She notices foot soldier minions coming at her. 'Those things are not SHUMD, but it is definitely on the bad and evil side'. Katie thought to herself. As she punches and kicks at them, the minions went down. She has a smirk on her face. She is fighting back as she is knocking the minions down.

All the sudden, a robot that looks just like Sergiobot appears as it sends a punch at her. "What's wrong Guardian? Didn't expect to see me"? The robot asks Katie.

Katie frowns as she looks at the robot. She grabs her guardian morphor out as she is ready to fight. "Bring it bot-face", Katie said the robot. "Star Descendants Guardian Mode Online", Katie yells out loud as she morphs into Guardian Form.

Morphing Sequence

The mythical creatures of the Underdog Squad and the Monster Hunter Hunters are coming together standing behind Katie. She has a hunter green robes with the the crest of the Underdog Squad on her chest. Her helmet is green as it has the symbol of the Monster Hunter Rangers. She is in her guardian pose. "Guardian of the Triad Trident, Star Descendant Green Guardian". Katie yells out loud.

End Morphing Sequence

Katie is in her guardian form as she has a dagger in her hands. The robot looks at Katie as it is not impressed. "This will be easy to destroy you". The robot said to Katie.

Katie frowns as this robot is coming at her. "Not unless I defeat you first". Katie said to the robot as she is fighting back.

As the fight is going on, the robot looks at Katie as it is firing blasters at her. "Take this Guardian, you are weak easy to control". The robot said to Katie.

Katie frowns as she sees the blaster beams coming at her. As she is is blocking it with her daggers, she thinks about the advice that she gotten. She thinks about her ancestor and the young kid that were put in situations that was out of control. "I am not weak. I am not used for evil purposes anymore. I am freed from the evil control by the rangers and the Triad of the Star Descendant Rangers. I. AM. IN. CONTROL". Katie yells out loud as she found her voice. A bright green glow covers her as the Triad Trident arrives to her.

As it lands in Katie's hand, Katie looks like she is a true guardian. The robot frowns as it looks at her. "WHAT NO, I MUST BE IN CONTROL OF YOU". The robot said to Katie as it fires blasters at her.

Katie raises the Trident as it creates a shield to block the blasters. "Actually I am in control of my life, and I will move on from the evil control that was placed on me. The rangers will defeat Sergiobot. Power of Triad Trident Fire", Katie yells out loud.

The power of the Trident unleashed a rainbow beam in the color of the Underdog Gemstones at the robot. The robot gets hit directly as it gets destroyed.

Remius and the ghost of Andrea appears to Katie. "You passed the test Katie. I am proud to call you my Ranger Descendant". Andrea said to Katie.

Katie looks at her ranger ancestor as she has a smile on her face. "Thank you Andrea", Katie said to Andrea. As the three of them teleports out, Katie finds herself back at the Oasis.

The teens look surprised to see Katie showing up. "What? How did you get here"? Quentin asks Katie. The others are just as surprised like Quentin is.

Katie looks at the teens as she has a sheepish look on her face. "I passed my test guys. I learned that I was in a situation that was out of my control. I had to fight a robot in a place where a rescue mission took place". Katie said to them.

Lina smiles as she looks at Katie. "It sounds like to me that you truly learned a powerful ranger lesson Katie". Lina said to Katie.

Katie nods as she looks at Lina. "Yeah I did", Katie said to them. She has a genuine smile on her face.

The alarm is going off as it alerts the teens. On the monitor, it shows Sergiobot and another monster. "I thought we destroyed all of the monster figurine". Artemis said to them.

Carter frowns as he notices that Sergiobot is different. "That bot must have saved one and changed forms". Carter said to them.

Kelsea nods as she looks at the monitors. "It must have saved that form for this occasion". Kelsea said to them.

Monty looks at the other monster with it. "Yeah what's with that monster though"? Monty asks them.

Kyle does research on it as he pulls the information up. "Got it, the creation is called Forbindoom. It was used greatly against the Star Legends Rangers. It was a creation that was controlling Ken, the Underdog Squad Mentor". Kyle said to them.

Tess frowns as she looks at them. "It is definitely an Underdog Squad battle". Tess said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "We better go guys". Ryder said to them. The teens including Rory, Owen, and Katie leaves the Oasis to fight in the battle.

At the warehouse district, Sergiobot and Forbindoom are creating havoc and chaos. "That's right, it is my time to shine to destroy the world". Sergiobot said to them.

"Stop right there", Lina and Quentin said in unison as they are joined by the rangers and Katie the Guardian.

Sergiobot looks at them as it has an evil grin. "I always knew that you would be back guardian. Plus I have this new monster that will destroy the rest of he rangers". Sergiobot said to them.

As the battle is about to begin, Sheppard appears as it is watching them. "Good luck rangers and Guardian Katie, I will be there when the time is right". Sheppard said to himself as he is eyeing at Sergiobot.

End Chapter

Yeah I decided to start with the Underdog Squad main officer first. It might be in reverse order from the story.

Next Chapter: The Descendants of Underdog Squad Vs Sergiobot Part 2: The Comeback of the Final Triad


	115. Chapter 114

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 114: The Descendants of Underdog Squad Vs Sergiobot Part 2: The Comeback of the Final Triad

At the warehouse district, the teens and the Guardian are face to face with Sergiobot, Forbindoom, and SHUMD. "This is better than I hoped for". Sergiobot said to them.

Ryder frowns as he looks at Lina and Quentin. He knows it in his heart that they need to take the lead for this battle. "Quentin, Lina, you start us off". Ryder said to them.

Quentin and Lina look at each other as they look at the others. "You got it Ryder", Lina said to Ryder. "Agreed and this calls for Underdog Squad Mode as well". Quentin said to them. They grab out their morphors.

"Star Descendants Online Underdog Squad Mode", Quentin and Lina said in unison as they morph right into Underdog Squad Mode.

Ryder and the other teens grab out their morphors as they follow suit. "Star Descendants Online Underdog Squad Mode", Ryder and the others said in unison as they morph into Underdog Squad Mode.

Katie grabs out her guardian morphor. "Star Descendants Guardian Mode Online", Katie said out loud as she morphs into her guardian form.

Sergiobot looks at them as it has ultra blasters. "SHUMD, Forbindoom, you deal with the rangers. The guardian, the dual ranger, and the purple ranger are mine". Sergiobot said to them.

Forbindoom and the SHUMD nod as it charges in the battle. Sergiobot charges in at the other rangers and guardian.

Lina frowns as Sergiobot is coming at them. "Bring it fugly", Lina said to Sergiobot.

As the battle is getting started, the rangers are fighting Forbindoom and SHUMD. They are getting a glimpse of Lina, Carter, and Katie fighting Sergiobot in its other form. "Sergiobot really went uglier than before guys". Carter said to them.

Owen nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we pretty much did not expecting Forbindoom either". Owen said to them as he is using his Star Sword on the SHUMD.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "Sergiobot must have planned this all along to keep us from helping them". Melissa said to them. She is using her Star Sword on the SHUMD.

Kelsea nods as she is going at it on Forbindoom. "We need to make this Sergiobot's true last stand guys". Kelsea said to them.

Luke nods as he is fighting back on Forbindoom. "Yeah this is also Lina's and Quentin's biggest battle. Their ranger ancestors fought against that bot many years ago". Luke said to them. He is using his Star Sword on Forbindoom.

Monty nods as she is fighting back against Forbindoom. "Luke is right guys". Monty said to them. He is slashing the monster with his Star Sword.

Sergiobot fires its ultra blasters at Quentin and Lina. It notices Carter with Monty, Owen, and Rory. "Forbindoom, destroy them now starting with that yellow ranger". Sergiobot said to Forbindoom.

Forbindoom hears the orders as it notices the ranger in particular. Artemis frowns as she figures it out. "That thing is going after Carter because he is a Triad Leader as well". Artemis said to them. It fires its beams at the ranger in particular. Carter gets hit as it sent him back away from the others.

Rory frowns as he rushes over to him. "Carter", Rory yells out to him. It gets the attention to Tess and Brandon.

Forbindoom fires another beam at Carter again. It gets blocked by Rory's Star Sword.

Tess and Brandon rushes over to Carter. "We need to keep this creep away from Carter, Tess". Brandon said to Tess. Tess nods as she looks at Brandon. "Right", Tess said to Brandon.

Carter gets back up as he looks at his Triad coming together. Forbindoom is being trigger happy as he is firing beams at them. "I may not have a ranger ancestor in the Underdog Squad Team, but I am not that easily taken out". Carter yells out loud as he is ready to fight back.

As Carter is charging in at Forbindoom, Rory, Tess, and Brandon sees that he is fighting back. "That's our Triad Leader", Brandon said to them like he is proud of him. "You said it right there", Tess said to Brandon. "You know it", Rory said to them.

As the four of them are working together, the others nod as they look at each other. "Lets help our Triad Leaders as well guys, it is the key to defeat this bot". Ryder said to them.

"Right", the others said to Ryder.

The rangers quickly change their plans as they join their Triad Leader. Owen is right by Katie's side as the battle continues.

Sergiobot frowns as it realizes what the rangers are doing. "WHAT, this is my personal fight against the Descendants of the Underdog Squad rangers. You are ruining my controlled plan". Sergiobot yells at them.

Lina and Quentin look at each other as they realize it as well. "It is more than that Sergiobot. You are facing the final Triad that are composed of Descendants of Underdog Squad and non Descendants of Underdog Squad". Lina yells out loud as she is fighting back against it.

Quentin nods as he glares at the robot. "That's right, you are facing those that has an ancestor that was a Triad Leader and ancestor that was not a Triad Leader". Quentin said to them Sergiobot.

Carter has a wild smirk on his face as he gives a blow on Forbindoom. "We all have proven ourselves of the things that are holding back on and earned the Star Pieces of the Underdog Squad". Carter said to Sergiobot out loud.

"The rangers are in control of the battle", Katie yells out loud at Sergiobot.

"We are the Descendants of Underdog Squad". Lina and Quentin yells in unison.

All the sudden, Lina's and Quentin's Star Swords are glowing as the star is growing to complete the full star. The ranger ghosts from Underdog Squad arrives at the battle in ranger form. Plus the mythical creatures in the color of the gemstones of the first Underdog Triad from the team arrives as well.

"That is beyond awesome", Melissa said to them. The rangers are speechless as they see their arrival.

Forbindoom lands on the ground near Sergiobot as it got hit by Carter, Brandon, Tess, and Rory. "What should we do master"? Forbindoom said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot frowns as it yells at them. "This can't be happening". Sergiobot said to them.

"It is happening Sergiobot. You are finished". Lina and Quentin said in unison. The ghost of Daphne nods as she watches them.

"Power of the Fire Opal Dragon of Perseverance, Triad of Perseverance, Star Descendant Underdog Squad Yellow Ranger", Carter yells out loud.

"Power of the Sunstone Smokey Quartz Phoenix, Lover of the Fire Opal Dragon, Star Descendants Underdog Squad Navy Ranger", Tess yells out loud.

"Power of the Diamond Zircon Centaur, Protector of the Fire Opal Dragon, Star Descendants Underdog Squad Crystal Ranger", Rory yells out loud.

"Power of the Gold Heliodor Hydra, Confident of the Fire Opal Dragon, Star Descendants Underdog Squad Gold Ranger", Brandon yells out loud.

"Power of the Tetkite Kirin, Triad of Equality, Star Descendants Underdog Squad Dual Ranger", Quentin yells out loud.

Power of Pearl Fluoriot Mermaid, Lover of the Tetkite Kirin, Star Descendants Underdog Squad White Ranger", Kelsea yells out loud.

"Power of the Sapphire Aquamarine Leviathan, Protector of the Tetkite Kirin, Star Descendants Underdog Squad Blue Ranger", Luke yells out loud.

"Power of the Silver Cats Eye Sphinx, Confident of the Tetkite Kirin, Star Descendants Underdog Squad Silver Ranger", Artemis yells out loud.

"Power of Charoite Nymph, Triad of Wisdom, Star Descendants Underdog Squad Purple Ranger", Lina yells out loud.

"Power of the Ruby Red Beryl Manticore, Lover of the Charoite Nymph, Star Descendants Underdog Squad Red Ranger", Ryder yells out loud.

"Power of the Opal Rose Quartz, Protector of the Charoite Nymph, Star Descendants Underdog Squad Pink Ranger", Melissa yells out loud.

"Power of the Emerald Jade Pegasus, Confident of the Charoite Nymph, Star Descendants Underdog Squad Green Ranger", Monty yells out loud.

"Guardian of the Triad Leaders, Tiger's Eye Dragon", Owen yells out loud.

"Guardian of the Triad Trident Green Guardian", Katie yells out loud.

As Katie sends the Triad Trident to Carter, Quentin, Lina, and Owen, the others nod as they are ready. "Star Sword Star Underdog Squad Triad Trident", the rangers yells out loud. They all draws out the stars with the Triad Trident in the center of it. "Ready Fire", the rangers and the guardian yells out loud.

Lina, Quentin, Carter, and Owen fire a massive power beam from the trident at Sergiobot. Katie sends a massive guardian power at Sergiobot. The rangers fire their stars at Forbindoom.

Forbindoom and Sergiobot gets hit by the massive attacks. In a massive explosion, Forbindoom is destroyed into black dust. Sergiobot has received a lot of damage as it is still functioning. "No, this can not be the end for me". Sergiobot yells at the rangers.

The rangers frown as Sergiobot is not completely destroyed by it. "How in the hell did that thing survived that"? Carter asks them as he is annoyed by it.

"Actually it is over for you, robot". Sheppard said to them as he arrives at the scene.

The rangers are stunned as they look at Sheppard. "What's going on exactly"? Ryder asks them as he is a bit confused.

Sheppard sets up a portal to his domain. "Those that has harmed the Descendants of the Monster Hunter Rangers gets a one way ticket to my domain. They will never see the light of mortal world ever again". Sheppard said to the rangers. The ranger ghost of the Monster Hunter team arrives as they get to see this.

Sergiobot frowns as a black oozy shadow grabs it. "What no", Sergiobot yells at them. The rangers watches Sergiobot getting dragged by Sheppard. As the immortal being leaves with Sergiobot, the portal vanishes into thin air.

The rangers look at each other as they did won. "That was definitely different". Artemis said to them. The teens nod in agreement with her.

"Yeah but let's head back to the Oasis and party", Monty said to them. The Rangers nod as they teleport back to Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are partying that Sergiobot is gone for good. The Monster Hunter ghosts are filled with pride as they are with Katie. Carter, Quentin and Kelsea and Ryder and Lina are with the Underdog Squad ghosts.

The teens look at them as Ryder is getting the talk from the ghost of Ryan Sheppard. Plus Gwen is showing a lot of pride for Carter as well. "They really did it guys". Owen said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "Yeah but we got four more to go now. Plus we don't know who is coming next". Brandon said to them. The teens nod as it could be any of them.

Back at the Evil Tower, Ivano frowns as he learns that Sergiobot has failed. "I suspect that dumb bot will fail. No matter, another one of my officers will be coming for you rangers". Ivano said to himself as he has an evil grin on his face.

End Chapter

The Rangers has defeated Sergiobot and Forbindoom. Plus Sergiobot gets taken away to Sheppard's domain. However which officer will be coming next?

Next Chapter: To be decided


	116. Chapter 115

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 115: The Descendants of Elemental Saints Vs Satanicus Part 1: Walter's and Kyrie's Test

Back at the Evil Tower, Ivano went back to the room where the weapon is at. As he checks on the search completion, it barely has a percentage increase. Ivano frowns deeply as it is very concerning to him. "It should be at least 25% done. With each villain that I brought back to life, it gives some of their energy and power to this weapon when they are completely destroyed again by the rangers". Ivano said to himself. He looks through the book again at the very notation. He looks through the footage of the most recent ranger battle. As the battle is over, the footage gets grainy and statick. It is like it has completely covered what truly happened in the very end. "Those rangers must have destroyed that robot". Ivano said to himself. He gets to thinking about Xolicernic and why he hasn't seen him since the invasion. He looks at the past footage of the Evil Tower as he discovered that Xolicernic not only went to the past and came back from it, he even went rouge just before the invasion and did his own thing. He even learned who told him something very important to the entire thing.

"SATANICUS REPORT TO ME AT ONCE", Ivano yells out loud as he is furious.

Satanicus walks in the room as he is being summoned. "Yes my Lord", Satanicus said to Ivano as he bows down to him.

Ivano looks at Satanicus as he is furious at him. "Don't you realize that Xolicernic went rouge on me. He traveled to the past and split himself. He kept one of his splits here after he got back. On top of it, he got his own split out during the invasion and sent it away. That Xolicernic that the Rangers fought and destroyed was just one of his splits. You are the only one that had that kind of knowledge of who to go to. I am suppose to take over Earth not some Xolicernic split". Ivano said to Satanicus.

Satanicus frowns as he looks at Ivano. "I never realized that he would actually do it my Lord. He got it done to get rid of the human being form that was trying to escape from him". Satanicus said to Ivano.

Ivano looks at Satanicus as he glares at him. "You are also a split form. Once the rangers destroys you, you can't be brought to life again. I suggest that you destroy them permanently. Perhaps I could ignore the fact that you told Xolicernic about your secret.

Satanicus nods as he looks at Ivano. "Yes my Lord", Satanicus said to Ivano. He leaves the Evil Tower as he takes the book with him.

That evening at Kelsea's house, Melissa and Owen are meeting up with Kelsea as they are hanging out in the living room. Her parents are out and her siblings are at various friends house. "It must be nice to have the house to your self for a change". Melissa said to Kelsea.

Kelsea shrugs as she looks at Melissa. "Yeah, it gives the peace and quiet that I need from time to time". Kelsea said to them.

Owen nods as he looks at Kelsea. "I can understand that completely". Owen said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at them as she has something on her mind. "Are you guys nervous about facing the next officer that will be heading our way"? Kelsea asks them.

The Collins siblings look at each other as they look at Kelsea. "Yeah who wouldn't be nervous about it"? Owen asks Kelsea.

Melissa looks at Owen as she thinks about it. "You know Lina and Quentin lead the battle against Sergiobot. Maybe each one of us will lead the team in the battle against one of the officers". Melissa said to them.

Kelsea nods as she looks at them. "If That is the case, we will be leading the fight against Satanicus. Plus we will have both Walter and Kyrie as well". Kelsea said to them.

Owen looks at Kelsea as he thinks about it. "That maybe true, but they will have to pass a test as well. Katie told us that she saw things of the past, and she could relate being turned into a creation from Lina's ancestor's sister. It maybe that their tests will be different". Owen said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "That's right, it makes me wonder what kind of test will the other guardians will face especially Wes". Melissa said to them.

Kelsea nods as she is thinking about him. "Yeah I am wondering how he is doing these days. At the same time, I wonder why he has not reached out to us especially to Rory.

Owen looks at Kelsea as he is aware about Wes. "He probably has school and other things going on". Owen said to Kelsea. Kelsea nods as she looks at him. "Yeah", Kelsea said to them as they continued to hang out.

The next day, Kyrie is in downtown Angel Grove as she notices her guardian morphor flashing. She notices Walter leaving from Nicole's Story. "Hey Mr. Walter", Kyrie said to Walter.

Walter turns as he sees the youngest guardian. "Hello Kyrie", Walter said to Kyrie. He does not want to talk to her for very long.

Kyrie notices his guardian morphor flashing. "Did you notice that your guardian morphor is flashing? Mine is flashing too". Kyrie said to Walter. She shows it to him.

Walter sighs as he looks at Kyrie. "Alright but I do not know where we are suppose to go for this". Walter said to Kyrie.

" _Perhaps, I can tell you", a ghost said to them._ All the sudden, time seems to stop very still as Walter and Kyrie are the only two moving around. The other people are not moving around.

Walter frowns as this is not normal. Kyrie is not scared at all by this. "Who are you"? Walter asks the ghost.

" _I am Mildred. You must head to the Tower in Riverdale. Once there, you both must find Jesse's Den. You both must talk about forgiveness. You can only use your morphors when the time is right"._ The ghost name Mildred said to them. Walter and Kyrie teleports away to Riverdale. Things quickly return to normal

In Riverdale, Walter and Kyrie arrive as it is a still a medium sized town. "Any idea where we should start to look for this Tower"? Kyrie asks Walter.

Walter shrugs as he looks around. "That looks like a Tower", Walter said to Kyrie. He sighs as he has to make a conversation with a 10 year old girl.

As they get to the Tower, it looks still standing tall and structurally sound. "It says that it is an historical monument dedicated to the Saints". Kyrie said to Walter.

Walter looks at the sign as he has a warm feeling in his heart. "It looks like we are at the right place". Walter said to Kyrie. Kyrie nods as she looks at him.

As the two of them went in the Tower, it suddenly closes behind them and locks by itself. Kyrie is a bit startled by it. "That is creepy Mr. Walter. This place might be haunted". Kyrie said to Walter.

Walter looks at Kyrie as he shrugs to her. "This place is definitely old Kyrie. We should look around". Walter said to Kyrie. Kyrie nods as she follows him.

As the two made it to the main room, it looks like it was the main ops for a team of rangers long ago. They look up on the ceiling. The art work on the ceiling tells the story of both teams that fought against Empress Temptaru. Kyrie notices three people in particular. "Wow, That must be the yours, Owen's, Melissa's and Kelsea's ancestors". Kyrie said to Walter.

Walter looks at the picture of Nicole in particular. He has some tears in his eyes. "Yes it is Kyrie". Walter said to Kyrie.

Kyrie looks at Walter as she remembers what the ghost said. "Is there anything that you regret about Mr. Walter? The ghost told us to talk about forgiveness"? Kyrie asks Walter.

Walter looks at Kyrie as he nods to her. "I do have some regrets in life. One regret I do have is not being able to repair my relationship with my daughter". Walter said to Kyrie.

Kyrie looks at Walter as it get interested in it. "Did she hate you or you hate her"? Kyrie asks Walter. She is getting curious about it.

Walter looks at Kyrie as he sighs to her. "I didn't hate her. I hate that she was in abusive relationship that she kept hidden from me. She rushed into marriage with a man. I never liked him or trust him. I tried to reach out to her, but her number got blocked. I learned that she passed away about 5 years ago. That husband got arrested. What I didn't know is that my daughter got pregnant about 5 years earlier. I never knew about her daughter or what happened to her. If I could gone back in time, I would have rescued her and her daughter from that man. I never forgave myself for it because I may have another granddaughter that needs me. Walter said to Kyrie.

Kyrie looks at Walter as she is reminded of her mom and dad. "She was in love with the man and got misguided on what a healthy relationship looked like". Kyrie said to Walter.

Walter nods as he looks at Kyrie. "Yeah she was misguided about it. I tried to get through to her, but she wouldn't hear a word of it". Walter said to Kyrie.

Kyrie nods as they are walking around the Tower. "Some people are stubborn to listen". Kyrie said to Walter.

Walter looks at Kyrie as he nods to her. "Is there anyone that you want to forgive"? Walter asks Kyrie.

Kyrie looks at Walter as she has some difficulty with it. "I want to forgive my daddy, but I am still mad at him". Kyrie said to Walter.

Walter looks at Kyrie as he is curious about it. "What did your dad do exactly"? Walter asks Kyrie. He notices that she is a bit shy about it.

Kyrie looks at Walter as she looks down on herself. "He killed my mommy". Kyrie said to Walter.

Walter's heart breaks for Kyrie as he looks at her. "Why do you want to forgive him for something so heinous and wrong"? Walter asks Kyrie.

Kyrie looks at Walter as she shrugs to him. "I want to forgive him because he was not in his right mind. He was very drunk and angry at my mommy. I blame the alcohol. If the alcohol didn't control him, maybe he would have gotten help for his anger. Then he would have been a great daddy ". Kyrie said to Walter. Walter looks at Kyrie as he can see it.

As they make their way to a chamber, Walter and Kyrie notices various names and birthdates. Walter has a light smile on his face as he looks at Nicole's birthday date on the wall. "Sometimes we don't get what we want, Kyrie. Some people have a huge problem with alcohol, and they don't know went to stop drinking". Walter said to Kyrie.

Kyrie nods as she looks at the various dates. She notices something on a different wall. On this particular wall, it has a triangle with the words ' _SPIRIT_ , _SOUL_ , and _MIND_ ' on it. The triangle is in a cyan color. In the center of the triangle, it has the word ' _MIRACLES'_. "Look at this Mr. Walter", Kyrie said to Walter.

Walter looks at the wall as he notices the word miracle in particular. "My ancestor's powers was the Elemental Saint Core of Miracles", Walter said to Kyrie.

As the sunlight hits the triangle, it is activating a secret trap door. Kyrie and Walter are stunned by it as they fall down the slide. Walter grabs Kyrie close to him. As they got to the end of the slide, the land in an underground spring. Walter notices that Kyrie is not a well swimmer. He reaches towards her. As they are trying to get out of the water, they grabbed by an underwater current. Walter grabs hold of Kyrie. The two of them are in a tunnel as they have no idea where they will end up.

As they end up on a shore, Walter checks up on Kyrie. "Kyrie, are you ok"? Walter asks Kyrie.

Kyrie looks at Walter as she nods to him. "Yeah if you didn't grab me, I probably wouldn't be here". Kyrie said to Walter. Walter looks at Kyrie as it puts a smile on his face.

As the two guardians look around, it is a beautiful hidden underground area. However Walter has his guard up as something might be down here. "Do you think this is Jesse's Den that the ghost talked about"? Kyrie asks Walter.

Walter looks at Kyrie as he is not sure. "I am not sure Kyrie, but that pathway lead us down here. Although, there might be something down here". Walter said to Kyrie. His intuition is right when two demon like creatures shows up.

The demon like creatures appear to be humanoids. The one on the left is a female while the other one is a male. "You are in Jesse's Den". The female said to them as she is mostly scared. "Yeah you both have to get passed by us". The male said to them as he is angry like he is ready to fight.

Walter and Kyrie look at each other as there is going to be fight. The male humanoid demon immediately charge in to fight. It is eyeing Kyrie in particular. Plus the female humanoid is eyeing Walter in particular. "Kyrie, it is time that we are needed to fight". Walter said to Kyrie.

Kyrie nods as she looks at Walter as they grab out their guardian morphors. "Agreed Mr. Walter", Kyrie said to Walter.

"Star Descendants Guardian Mode Online", Kyrie and Walter said in unison.

Morphing Sequence

The Saints of the Elemental Saints and the Beast Spirits of the Beast Rangers are gathered together as they are standing behind Kyrie. Kyrie has a royal blue robes with the crest of the Elemental Saints. Her helmet is in the same blue color with the symbol of the Beast Rangers on it. Kyrie is in her guardian pose. "Guardian of the Elemental Saint Staff Blue Guardian", Kyrie yells out loud as she is in her pose.

The Spirit of Jesse is there in a bright heavenly scene. He meets with Nicole as they are standing behind Walter. Walter has a cyan robes as he the symbol of Elemental Saints on his chest. His helmet also in a cyan color with the cross on the visor. "Guardian of the Book of Jesse, Star Descendant Cyan Guardian". Walter yells out loud as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

As the fight is getting started, the scared female humanoid is going at it on Walter. "You did not care about me even when I needed your help. You never came to help me". The female humanoid yells at Walter as she is punching him.

Walter frowns as he dodging the punches. He is not sure if he should land a physical blow on her or not. "Who told you that I didn't care about you or came to help"? Walter asks the female humanoid.

The female humanoid glare at Walter. "You know who I am talking about". The female humanoid yells at Walter as she is punching him at rapid fire. Walter gets hit as he takes a stumble to the ground.

The male humanoid glares at Kyrie. "Where do you think you are going little brat"? The male humanoid yells at Kyrie. He fires a pale amber beams at her. The beams look like a liquid like it is alcohol.

Kyrie frowns as she dodges it. "Who are you calling a little brat"? Kyrie asks the male humanoid. She notices the beams as it reminds her of the alcohol that her father drank. She is trying to hide from him.

The male humanoid glares at Kyrie in anger. "Trying to hide from me little brat", the male humanoid yells at Kyrie. He has hand in a fist. It powers up as it is aimed at Kyrie.

Kyrie gets hit as she is sent flying towards Walter. She lands on the ground as she remembers about that night. "We need a plan Mr. Walter", Kyrie said to Walter.

Walter nods as he looks at Kyrie. "You are right Kyrie". Walter said to Kyrie. He notices the male humanoid glaring at the female humanoid. As the two of them are arguing, the male humanoid is hitting he female humanoid.

"Something about them reminds me of my parents. The way that the male humanoid is just like my father and the female humanoid is my mother". Kyrie said to Walter.

Walter looks at Kyrie as she maybe on to something. "What were their names"? Walter asks Kyrie.

Kyrie looks at Walter as she is wondering where Walter is going with this. "Carrie and Samson Young", Kyrie said to Walter.

Walter looks at Kyrie as it hits him in the face. "Carrie was my estranged daughter's name. Kyrie, I need you to be very brave and fight back against the male humanoid. Try to knock his weapon away from him. I will try to get through to the female humanoid". Walter said to Kyrie.

Kyrie nods as she is wondering if Walter has something figured out. "Ok Mr. Walter", Kyrie said to Walter.

As the male humanoid is going at it on the female humanoid, you will make them fail you weak insignificant wo", the male humanoid yells at the female humanoid as he is firing the beams at her.

Kyrie jumps in front of the female humanoid as she cuts the beams in half with her weapon. "Leave her alone", Kyrie said to the male humanoid.

The male humanoid is stunned as he notices Kyrie coming to the female humanoid. "What you", the male humanoid yells at Kyrie.

Kyrie glares at male humanoid as she is ready to fight back. "That's right, I am ready to fight against the very addiction that you coddle so much". Kyrie said to the male humanoid.

The male humanoid is slightly taken back by it. "I like to see you try little brat". The humanoid said to Kyrie.

As the two are going at it again, the male humanoid is firing the beams at Kyrie. Kyrie is dodging it as she is aiming her weapon at his very weapon. "Who are you really with out that weapon? Are you a father"? Kyrie asks the male humanoid.

The male humanoid is stunned as Kyrie is asking him that question. "Why do you ask such question"? The male humanoid asks Kyrie.

Kyrie looks at male humanoid as something about him is very familiar to her. "I ask because I want to get to know who you really are with out that thing in your hands. Your name is Samson isn't it". Kyrie said to the male humanoid named Samson.

Samson is stunned as Kyrie not only called him by name she got it right on the first time. "You got my name right. Why are you here now"? Samson asks Kyrie.

Kyrie notices that Samson is stunned by her. "It is because I want to forgive you. Why do you need the alcohol"? Kyrie asks Samson.

Samson looks at Kyrie as he looks at the weapon. "I need it to cope a lose that never came into the world. I am angry that the lose never fully developed to make it into this world". Samson said to Kyrie as he fires the beam at Kyrie.

Kyrie dodges as she is fighting back against Samson. "There are way to cope the lose. You chose the wrong way to cope. Your inner darkness and demon is what keeping you from being the best father that you can be". Kyrie said Samson. She kicks at the weapon out of his hands. The weapon lands on the ground as it breaks into a million pieces.

Samson sees the broken weapon. "All I wanted was a son to bond with. My wife was expecting twins, a boy and a girl. The girl was developing nicely, but my son was not as developing as well or healthy. When they were born, my son was stillborn but my daughter lived. I was angry and confused by this. I never understood why my son died and my girl survived. I turned to alcohol to cope. I gotten angry at Carrie for my son being dead. I wanted him to live but not my daughter. I refused to listen to people trying to help me and continued to drink". Samson said to Kyrie.

Walter gets to the female humanoid as he gets her away from the male humanoid. "He shouldn't hurt you. Don't you see that he is a bad guy". Walter said to the female humanoid.

The female humanoid looks at Walter. "Why did you get me to safe place? You don't care about me". The female humanoid asks Walter.

Walter looks at the female humanoid as he notices Kyrie fighting the male humanoid. "Who ever told you that I don't care is lying to you to keep you away from those who truly care". Walter said to the female humanoid.

The female humanoid looks at Walter as she is unconvinced of it. "How do I know that you are lying to me"? The female humanoid asks Walter.

Walter looks at the female humanoid as she is looking very familiar to him. "Because I was blocked from contacting you Carrie". Walter said to the female humanoid named Carrie.

Carrie is in shock as Walter got her name. "You said my name". Carrie said to Walter. She is deeply touched by it.

Walter looks at Carrie as he nods to her. "Yes I did Carrie. I have to forgive myself for what happened. I should have seen that you were abused by your husband. I should have known that you were pregnant with a child and help you raise her". Walter said to Carrie.

Carrie looks at Walter as he looks familiar to her. "I was actually pregnant with twins a boy and a girl. However our so. was born a stillborn, but our girl survived. My husband was angry that our son didn't make it. Oh Dad, my husband turned towards alcohol to cope. Every time that he got drunk, he got angry about losing our son. He always took it out on me and intended to take it out on our daughter. I died to protect our girl. As much I wanted to reach out to you, Samson hit me again and told me that he does not care. I believed that for so long". Carrie said to Walter as she is crying in his arms.

Walter looks at Carrie as he notices Kyrie has broken the weapon. "Carrie, I promise that I will do what I can to find your daughter, my granddaughter". Walter said to Carrie.

Carrie smiles as she looks at Walter. "You have already met and found her, dad. She is facing Samson". Carrie said to Walter.

Walter has a confused look on his face. He looks at Kyrie as it hits him in the face. "Kyrie is my granddaughter and I never knew it". Walter said to Carrie.

Walter gets up as he rushes over to Samson and Kyrie. "I know what it is like losing a child Samson. The only difference is that I didn't let alcohol control me. Kyrie is willing to forgive you for what you have done". Walter said to Samson.

Samson is stunned as he looks at them. He feels a pain within its chest as an alien rat is in there. Kyrie notices the darkness within him. "Your pain is controlling you daddy. I WILL FREE YOU OF THIS PAIN". Kyrie yells out loud as she summons the Elemental Saint Staff.

The Elemental Saint Staff appears in Kyrie's hands as it is glowing. The alien rat frowns as its evil spirit is covering Samson's body. "WHAT NO", the rat said outloud.

"Power of the Elemental Saint Staff Fire", Kyrie yells out loud as she fires at it.

A beam hits at Samson and the evil alien rat. As Samson lands on the ground, the thing on his chest is destroyed. The Spirit of the alien rat leaves his body. Walter grabs an item as he glares at the rat. "You will never cause harm to my love ones rat. Power the Book of Jesse Fire", Walter said out loud.

A cyan colored beam is unleashed as it aims at the spirit. The Spirit gets hit by the beam as it is being pulled into the item. "WHAT NOOO", the spirit said to them it gets contained into the item.

As the battle is over, Samson and Carrie looks at Walter and Kyrie. "You both passed the test. Kyrie, you got to see that an evil alien spirit was controlling me. It claimed that it knew my great grandfather from long ago. The more I didn't believe it, the more it wormed into my heart and soul. When I learned that my son your brother died, that rat told me that it killed him. I wanted to see him, but I couldn't. That rat spirit took control of my life and got into drinking and started abusing Carrie. When I killed her on that night, a different spirit reached out to me. He told me that someone will come to free you from the evil spirit that was controlling me. I didn't believe it what so ever. Now it has happened. I have you to thank for it". Samson said to Kyrie.

Carrie nods as she looks at Walter. "You have also passed your test Walter. You truly opened up to me about what you didn't do. You have forgiven yourself for what happened. Plus you have met and found Kyrie, but what you didn't know is that she is my daughter that survived the birth. I never understand why my son came as a stillborn. The doctors were baffled by it as well. As I watch Kyrie grew up, Samson just got worse and worse like something took him over. You captured the evil spirit that took Samson over". Carrie said to Walter.

As they open the path way, Walter and Kyrie see the pathway. As they take the pathway, Kyrie and Walter notices an alter as they see four ghosts in particular.

" _I am proud that the two of you made it to Jesse's Den and passed the test_ ". The ghost of Mildred said to them.

"We are also glad to call you our descendants as well". The Ghost of Jacob and the Ghost of Nicole said to them.

The ghost of Jesse looks at them. " _Guardians, you must know something very important about Satanicus. Long ago when the Elemental Saints Rangers were active, Satanicus split himself to avoid being captured in the book. In order to defeat him for good, the Descendants on the team must tape into the power of the saint that their ancestor called upon"._ The ghost of Jesse said to them.

Walter and Kyrie look at each other as they look at the ghosts. "I understand what needs to be done, but how do we get out of here"? Walter asks them.

The ghost of Jesse nods as he points the way. A wall opens up to Walter and Kyrie. "That's one way to get out of here". Kyrie said to them. Walter nods as they leave the special place. They teleport back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens notice Walter and Kyrie returning. "Hey where did you guys head off to today"? Melissa asks Kyrie.

Kyrie looks at them as she has a light smile on her face. "We passed our test". Kyrie said to them.

Walter nods as he looks at them. "She is right. Plus we learned about things we didn't realize, and we learned something about how to destroy Satanicus". Walter said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news. "Seriously", Tess said to them. They are wondering how to destroy them.

Just as Walter tells them, the alarm is going off. The teens rush to the monitors as they see Satanicus in the woods as it has SHUMD. "They always pick the wrong time just as when we are about to learn something important". Artemis said to them.

Ryder looks at them as he notices Melissa, Kelsea, and Owen. "You guys should take lead on this". Ryder said to them.

Kelsea, Melissa, and Owen look at each other as they nod in agreement. "Power Rangers Let's Do This", Kelsea, Melissa, and Owen said to them in unison. Walter and Kyrie heads out with them as the battle is about to begin.

End Chapter

Walter and Kyrie has passed their test. The rangers and the guardians are heading into battle, and they were going to learn how to destroy Satanicus once and for all.

Next Chapter: The Descendants of Elemental Saints Vs Satanicus Part 2: Power of the Ancestor's Saint


	117. Chapter 116

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 116: The Descendants of Elemental Saints Vs Satanicus Part 2: Power of the Ancestor's Saint

In the woods, Satanicus is on the attack with the SHUMD. He has an evil grin on his face face as he is on the warpath. "I SHALL DESTROY ALL". Satanicus yells out loud as he is firing beams at everything.

"Hold it right there Satanicus", the rangers and the guardians said in unison.

Satanicus turns as he spots the rangers and the guardians. "So you pathetic rangers are finally here". Satanicus said to the rangers.

"Yeah we are here". Melissa said to Satanicus.

"That's right, you will be gone for good this time". Kelsea said to Satanicus.

"We will make sure it happens today". Owen said to Satanicus.

Melissa, Kelsea, and Owen grab their morphors out. "Star Descendants Online Elemental Saint Mode", Melissa, Kelsea, and Owen said in unison as they morph into ranger form and in the Elemental Saint form.

Walter and Kyrie grab their morphors out as well. "Star Descendants Guardian Mode Online", Walter and Kyrie said in unison as they morph into guardian form.

The rest of the teens grab out their morphors. "Star Descendants Online Elemental Saint Mode", the rest of the teens said out loud as they morph into ranger form.

Satanicus frowns as he spots the Rangers. "SHUMD deal with the non descendants of the Elemental Saints the white, the two pinks, and the guardians are mine". Satanicus said to the SHUMD.

As the SHUMD are charging in at the Rangers, Satanicus is charging in at Melissa, Owen, Kelsea, Walter, and Kyrie. The Rangers frown as this is going to be a very tough battle.

In the main group, the rangers are fighting the SHUMD. "I hope that Melissa and the others will be ok". Lina said to them. She is slashing at the SHUMD.

Monty, Rory, and Luke nod as they are slashing at the SHUMD. "They can get the job done Lina. Their ancestors are the ones that faced Satanicus long ago". Luke said to them.

Carter nods as he slashes at the SHUMD. "Luke is right Lina". Carter said to Lina. He is kicking at the SHUMD done.

Brandon looks at them as he is thinking of something. "Hold on though wasn't Walter and Kyrie going to tell us on how to destroy Satanicus once and for all"? Brandon asks them. He slashes at a SHUMD.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "Brandon is right guys. It has to be connected to their ancestors". Ryder said to them as he slashes at a SHUMD.

Satanicus notices that the rangers are getting the SHUMD destroyed with ease. He realizes that it won't be long until that they will help the others. "I do believe it's time to make this battle very personal without any interference". Satanicus said to the rangers. He has an orb ready in his hands to throw at the rangers.

As the rangers and the guardians hear this, Melissa frowns as she is blocking Satanicus's punch. "Guys heads up, he is planning something". Melissa said to them.

As the rangers react, Satanicus throws the orb at them. The orb is sent flying as it gets Ryder, Brandon, Luke, Monty, Carter, Lina, Artemis, Rory, and Quentin into it. Satanicus laughs at the remaining rangers and guardians. "This fight will be just me against you five now just like it was against your ancestors long ago". Satanicus said to them.

The Rangers frown as they are being held in an orb. "Now what, we can't even help them". Monty said to them. "It is like that beast wants us to watch him destroying them". Rory said to them.

Quentin looks at Monty and Rory. "We got to have faith in Melissa, Owen, Kelsea, Walter, and Kyrie guys". Quentin said to them.

Lina nods as she looks at them. "Yeah they are probably the only ones that can destroy Satanicus once and for all". Lina said to them. As the teens look at each other, they are realizing that Lina is right.

As Melissa, Owen, Kelsea, Walter, and Kyrie are still fighting Satanicus, they see their teammates trapped in the orb. "It is just me and all of you now". Satanicus said to them. He is sending dark beams at them in rapid fire.

The five of them are getting hit as they are sent back flying. "We need to think of something fast". Kelsea said to them. "Yeah I don't know how much longer we can keep this up". Owen said to them.

Walter and Kyrie looks at them as they help them. They set up a shield to protect them. "You three must tap into the power of your ancestor's saint". Walter said to them. "Yeah you got to look deep inside of your self to find them". Kyrie said to them.

Owen, Kelsea and Melissa look at each other as they nod to each other. "I have no problem with this". Owen said to them.

As the three of them gets up, Melissa, Owen, and Kelsea are concentrating on finding their ancestor's saint power. In doing so, the star on their Star Sword is glowing.

Saint Joan of Arc and Saint Eugene de Mazenod appears to them. "You three have grown from your beginnings and your ancestors proved themselves to us long ago as well". Saint Eugene de Mazenod and Saint Joan of Arc said to Owen, Melissa, and Kelsea.

Satanicus frowns as he notices what is happening within Melissa, Kelsea, and Owen. "WHAT KIND OF TRICKERY IS THIS"? Satanicus asks them.

Melissa, Kelsea, and Owen look at Satanicus. "It is not a trickery. You have trapped our friends. You have caused harm in more ways than one. WE ARE THE DESCENDANTS OF THE ELEMENTAL SAINTS". Owen, Kelsea, and Melissa said in unison.

As the stars are glowing even brighter. The star grows to its full size as it complete the transformation. The ghosts of the Elemental Saints comes to the scene in ranger form. Plus the other saints also arrives at the scene as well.

In the orb, the trapped rangers are in awe of it. "Wow, they must have connected with their ancestor's saint". Artemis said to them.

Ryder nods as he is wondering how he, Brandon, and Artemis will get their big star. "That demon is history". Ryder said to them.

"You said it right there Ryder", the rangers said to Ryder.

"Power of Saint Joan of Arc Elemental Saint of Wind", Owen and Melissa said in unison.

"Power of Saint Eugene de Mazenod Elemental Saint of Light", Kelsea said out loud.

Kyrie has the Elemental Saint Staff in her hands. She sends it to Melissa, Owen, and Kelsea. As the three of them catches it, they slash at the orb. The rangers are freed as they land on the ground.

Satanicus frowns as it taken back by this. "NO I HAVE TO WIN", Satanicus yells at them. The demon general is freaking out by it.

"You are done on this earth", Walter said to Satanicus. He has another item ready.

"Star Sword Star Elemental Saints Staff", the Rangers said out loud as they draw the star with the Elemental Saint Staff in the middle.

"Ready Fire", the rangers and Kyrie said in unison.

As a heavenly energy beam is fired, it has the powers of the saints in it as it aimed at Satanicus.

Satanicus gets hit directly as it is aimed at the chest. "NOOO", Satanicus said as he is getting destroyed. As his body is turned to ash, Walter has the item out. "By the decree of the Descendant of the Elemental Saint of Miracles, your spirit shall be sealed away from ever coming back". Walter said to Satanicus. A power beam from the item is released as it grabs the evil spirit of Satanicus into the item.

As the battle is over, Walter looks at the item as it completely vanishes from his hand. The rangers are stunned by this as they look at Walter. "Umm, what did you do"? Carter asks Walter.

Walter shrugs as he looks at them. "A duty that my ancestor wasn't able to do with Satanicus. Since Satanicus split himself long ago, his first split was destroyed by the rangers, but his second split was living on this Earth. Plus his evil spirit did remain here as well until it was captured. What I did is to capture that evil spirit and taken away from this earth so it will never come back again". Walter said to them.

The Rangers nod as they look at each other as it makes sense to them as they head back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, Kyrie and Walter explained to the rangers about their test and the family connection. "It turns out that my mommy was Mr. Walter's estranged daughter. She quickly fell in love with my daddy. It turned out that an evil spirit took over my daddy because it tried to get to my ancestor. That evil spirit made my daddy very mean and abusive. It turned out that I had a twin brother but died when I born". Kyrie said to them.

The teens are stunned as they learn more about Kyrie. Walter looks at Kyrie as he felt bad for her. "I will be adopting Kyrie. It is what Carrie would want for me". Walter said to them.

The teens are in awe by the news. They are hugging Kyrie as things are starting to look up for the youngest guardian. What they don't realize that things will get intense once more.

End Chapter

Satanicus has been destroyed and his evil spirit is captured. Plus Walter shares the news that he will be adopting Kyrie. Who will the next officer to fight the rangers?

Next Chapter: ?


	118. Chapter 117

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 117: The Pre-Test Titters for the Descendants of Music Force

Back at the Evil Tower, Ivano frowns as the search is not going as well like he has hoped. "First Sergiobot gets destroyed and vanished away and now Satanicus. Plus I am not getting little completion on the search for the Oasis". Ivano said to himself as he is getting frustrated with it.

"Fortesilenco I summon you", Ivano said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco walks in the room as he bows to him. "You summoned me my lord", Fortesilenco said to Ivano. He bows down to him.

Ivano nods as he looks at Fortesilenco. "I want you to destroy the Rangers. Sergiobot and Satanicus have already failed with that task". Ivano said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Ivano as he is not pleased about the news. "Those rangers will have to pay for that dearly". Fortesilenco said to Ivano. He has a deep frown on his face.

Ivano looks at Fortesilenco as he notices the angry expression on his face. "Good now go destroy them once and for all". Ivano said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods as he leave the Evil Tower. He has a group of SHUMD. He thinks deeply of a plan. "The perfect location to lure them out especially the descendants of the Music Force Team". Fortesilenco said to himself as he heads to a location in particular.

It has been a couple of days since Satanicus has been destroyed for good. The teens and the other guardians are celebrating the adoption of Kyrie into her newly discovered grandfather's family. The party is at Nicole's Story as Rory sighs as one person in particular is not here to see this. "Wes should be here to see this". Rory said to Luke as he is with Monty, Tess, and Owen.

Owen looks at Rory as he nods to him. "He is probably dealing with school right now Rory". Owen said to Rory.

Luke sighs as he looks at Rory. "Come on man, what is really going on with you"? Luke asks Rory.

Rory looks at Luke as he notices Katie talking to Walter and Kyrie about their tests. "You know as much like the rest of us is that Wes is a guardian like Walter, Kyrie, Katie, Nikki, and Ariel are. Plus they all have to pass an important test to help us to defeat the officers. I am starting to worry that Wes will be next Guardian to take that test, and we won't be there for him when he needs us most. Plus he won't be their for us when we face Fortesilenco". Rory said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Rory. "Come on Rory, you know as much as we do that Wes does help us in his own way. He might not be able to be there for us physically or help us when we need it most, but he has not failed us in an important battle". Monty said to Rory.

Rory frowns as he looks at Monty. He has tears in his eyes like he is about to cry. "You just don't understand Monty". Rory said to Monty as he leaves the bookstore abruptly.

The teens and the guardians look at each other as they look at Monty. "Rory", Monty said to Rory as he wants to follow him.

Ryder and Tess stops him. "Rory just needs some space and time". Ryder said to Monty.

Tess nods as she looks at Monty. It truly hits her as she knows what it is. "Yeah, I think this has something to do with the special bond that their ancestors shared". Tess said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are confused about it. "The special bond between their ancestors had". Brandon said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at them. "Yeah the bond that their ancestors share is called the Bond of Brothers. According to the Music Force and Jurassic Squad book, the two red rangers shared a special bond during their time as rangers. They were their for each other when it truly mattered and always felt it when one of them was in trouble. Plus about sixteen years after both teams saved the world, two more teams also formed to save the world from evil. However in that time, a new special bond also formed called the Bond of Friendship. According to the books, the stronger of the friendship between the red rangers are and to the members of their own teams are, the stronger the power that they have to fight back". Tess said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Tess. "That's right, Rory and Wes does have the Bond of Brothers between them. But how does the Bonds of Friendship have to do with them"? Carter asks Tess as he is mostly confused about it.

Tess look at Carter as she brings two books out. "These two books are about the lives of Noelle McKnight, the half sister to Rory's ranger ancestor and Richard James Walker, the brother in law to Wes's ranger ancestor. As I looked into the ranger family tree branches of those four in particular and discovered that their are two leaves that are further away from their family tree branch". Tess said to them.

Artemis looks at Tess as she is confused about it. "What does that mean exactly"? Artemis asks them. She has that dumb blonde moment.

Tess gives Artemis a look like she should have known this. "When a leaf is further away from their family tree branch, it means that they are very distant from them meaning that they don't know about their ranger ancestors". Tess said to them.

It hits the teens as Tess is on to something. "Of course, the two distant leaves must be connected to a ranger ancestor". Lina said to them.

Kelsea nods as she looks at Tess. "So which ranger ancestor that you are referring to"? Kelsea asks Tess.

Tess looks at them as she nods to them. "They are not only connected to just one ranger ancestor; they are connected to two other ranger ancestors as well". Tess said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are shocked by it. "Umm are you sure about this"? Quentin asks Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at Quentin. "I am positive about this Quentin". Tess said to them. She is determined to prove it.

Brandon looks at them as he is confused about it. "Maybe you should show this to Rory when he has calmed down". Brandon said to Tess. The teens nod in agreement as they are concerned for Rory.

At the park, Rory is by himself as he kicks at a rock. 'He maybe my brother by blood, but he just doesn't understand the special bond that I have with Wes'. Rory thought to himself.

" _You must have great desire to be there for the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola when he takes his test. Am I right"?_ A head elder asks Rory as she appears to Rory.

Rory turns as he looks at the elder. "Yes how did you know about him"? Rory asks the woman. He has that protective expression on his face.

The woman looks at Rory as she nods to him. " _I have known about him and his biological ranger ancestor. The guitar has been passed down for generations in his family. You must understand that the guitar chose him and he is drawn to the guitar. I am Natasha Amy the Head Elder of Musicola"._ Natasha Amy said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "I understand why he is chosen as a guardian _._ He has been through so much already. He shouldn't be alone for his test". Rory said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Rory. She notices the feeling that Rory is feeling. " _I can tell that you are feel guilty about not being there for him now and when he takes the test"._ Natasha Amy said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "I do not want Wes to hate me later on in life because I wasn't not around or in contact with him". Rory said to Natasha Amy as he admits it to her.

Natasha Amy shakes her head to Rory. " _Wes will not hate you Rory. As long he can sense and feel your presence on this Earth, he will know that you are still around and that includes for his test"._ Natasha Amy said to Rory.

Rory looks into Natasha Amy's eyes to see the truth. He has his mind already made up as he looks at her. "I want to see Wes at his test". Rory said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at him. " _Alright, keep in mind that you will be in spirit form. Plus Wes can not see you or hear you during the test. Do you understand"?_ Natasha Amy asks Rory.

Rory looks at Natasha Amy in the eyes. "I understand", Rory said to Natasha Amy. He is willing to follow her orders. Natasha Amy and Rory teleports away from the park to Musicola. He leaves behind an item belonging to him.

Monty arrives at the park as he is looking for Rory. "Rory, look I know that you wanted some space. I want to apologize for what happened earlier". Monty said out there. As he notices an item on the ground, Month frowns as he realizes that Rory was here but now has disappeared. "I am too late". Monty said to himself as he feels bad about it.

That night in a town called Aurora Cove, a young 10 year old girl is getting ready for bed for the night. She has a purple pajamas on as she is brushing her hair. All the sudden, a strange being grabs her from behind as a cloth is placed over her nose and mouth. The girl is struggling in the being's grip. "You are one of the two people needed for my plan to harm the Guardian". The strange being said to the girl. The girl is stunned by it as she is confused by it. She passed out from the ambush. The strange being places her in an orb like tube. The strange being teleports away as no one else see the abduction taking place.

At another house back in Angel Grove, another girl is getting ready for bed. She has an orange floral printed pajamas as she went to her closet to grab her outlandish outfit for tomorrow. She looks in the mirror, she sees a strange being behind her. The being frowns as the girl sees him. "You little brat, you are not supposed to see me". The being said to the girl.

The girl frowns as she turns to see the being. Just as she is about to scream, the being sprays a knock out gas in her face. The girl passed out as the being catches her. Just like with the other girl, she is placed in an orb like tube. The being teleports away from the bedroom without being seen by other people. Little does he know that the guardian will sense that they are in trouble for a very good reason.

End Chapter

I decided to change things up a bit. This is a filler chapter that will kick up for the next guardian to take the test.

Next Chapter The Descendants of Music Force Vs. Fortesilenco Part 1: Wes's Arrival to Musicola


	119. Chapter 118

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 118: The Descendants of Music Force Vs. Fortesilenco Part 1: Wes's Arrival to Musicola

It is the middle of the night as most people would be asleep and others are hard at work in their night shift jobs. This is no exception in Middleton however Wes is tossing and turning in his sleep. It is like someone is trying to reach out to him. " _Please help us",_ an unknown female voice to Wes. " _You are the only one to save us",_ another unknown female voice said to Wes.

Wes wakes up in a cold sweat as he is confused by the unknown female voices. He rubs his forehead as he touches the scar on his chest. "That's weird, who's voice did I hear. It does not match to anyone on the Star Descendant team". Wes said to himself in a low almost quiet tone of voice. He turns as he sees his Guardian Morphor flashing to him. 'Ok this is definitely on the strange side. Why is my guardian morphor flashing'? Wes asks himself as he grabs it. All the sudden, Wes gets teleported out from his bedroom to a special location.

Wes quickly finds himself at a lake over open water. He notices some colored whirlpools. "What the", Wes said to himself. He lands in the water as he splash lands in the water. He is being pulled towards a special whirlpool. He tries to swim away from it, but it proves to be useless as the whirlpool has him in its powerful current. ' _You must not fight the current to the gateway to Musicola, young Guardian'._ A female voice said to Wes as it is not the female voices that he heard just a few minutes earlier.

Wes is startled by the female's voice. "Who said that", Wes yells out there. He feels miserable and wet from being in the water. He feels a familiar presence like someone is here, but he can't see it. As Wes relaxes, he flows into the current to the gateway to Musicola. His outfit changes as he has special robes as he finds himself in a while new place. His robes are in a deep red colors. The markings has musical notes and the symbol of Jurassic Squad of the Tyrannosaurus Rex on it. He robes has special stripes to show that he is at the rank of guardian. He has red sandals covering his feet. Plus he has the Electric Guitar of Musicola with him along with a music sword and a music blaster. "This is defiantly different". Wes said to himself.

On the Island of Musicola, Wes finds himself standing on the beach. It looks like he just traveled through a strange portal to a different dimension. He looks around as he notices the people are starring at him. "Is that the Descendant of the Great Jared Scott"? An islander asks them. "You mean the first Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola"? Another islander asks him.

Another islander looks at them as he notices his robes. "The coloring of his robes and the special markings has the same markings as the Great Guardian Jared Scott". Another Islander said to them.

Wes is getting overwhelmed by the people as he is not expecting this at all. He senses the same presence like it is protecting him. "Leave him be, I will take things from here". A head elder said to them.

The islanders look at the woman as they bow to her. She appears to be someone of great importance for them to bow to her. "We have not seen a mainlander to the Island in a very long time". An islander said to the woman.

Wes is stunned as he looks at the. He is very confused by it as he is not aware about this Island. The woman nods as she looks at the Islanders. "Yes I know and the Descendants of the original Music Force team will be facing an evil one who has been brought back to life on the mainland. The guardian is here to pass an important test that will help them in the fight to destroy this revived evil one". The woman said to them.

The Islanders look at each other as another islander appeared to them. She appears to be an Guardian in training. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, the monster known as Nichokhan created by the betrayer Sir Stanler is in the Cave of the Five Reds. He has two mainlanders held against their ". A young student said to the woman named Natasha Amy. She has plain beige robes with no special color or markings. She looks around Wes's age and being a student on the Island.

Natasha Amy frowns as this bad news. "That monster should have been locked up tightly on Mount Siren. All of you stay safe, the young guardian and I shall deal with this". Natasha Amy said to the Islanders on the beach.

As the crowd disburses, Wes is confused by this. Natasha Amy went towards him. "Welcome to the Island of Musicola young Guardian Wesley Evans. I am Natasha Amy the Head Elder of Musicola. It must be very overwhelming for you to suddenly being here". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes nods as he notices the appearance of Natasha Amy. Her robes is similar to Wes, but it has all sorts of colors from red to crystal on it. It has all sorts of musical notes on it in the same colors as well. She has a special music staff and blaster on her. "Yeah, I have so many questions. Please call me Wes". Wes said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Wes. "I will answer all of them. Here on the Island, it is very traditional and customary to call you by your legal given name not a nickname, Wesley". Natasha Amy said to Wes. Wes nods as he lets it slide. The two of them go on their walk. Little did they know that the student is following them, and she has a frown on her face due to the fact that Wes is there and has Guardian robes.

Wes looks around the Island as the various villagers are bowing to them. "Am I still here on Earth or am I on a different planet"? Wes asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy has a small smile on her face. "It has been over 150 years since I have heard a mainlander ask me that question. Musicola is a hidden dimension here on Earth. You see Wesley. A person who is from Earth is called a mainlander". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes nods as he notices the robes. "Why I am wearing these robes instead of my normal clothes"? Plus why is there so much color into it? Green is more of my color not red. Please don't be too greatly offended by it". Wes asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Wes. "I am not greatly offended by it. These robes are traditional and customary clothing to the Musicola. When a Mainlander comes to the Island, their clothes automatically change to the robes. The coloring and and markings on the robes determines a lot of things. The color and markings indicate who you are to Musicola. The red color is from your biological ranger. The deep red color indicates that you have already met your ranger ancestor. It is the same ranger color of your ranger ancestor. The markings on your robes indicate that it is a direct match to your ranger ancestor, Jared Scott. The special strips indicate your rank. The higher the ranking, the more important that you are to the people of Musicola". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "So those who has beige colored robes and no markings means"? Wes asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at Wes as she nods to him. "Those that have beige color robes and no markings are the young children on Musicola. From when they are born until their placement day, they will not have any color or markings. The older people who has color and markings belong either a Music Guardian, Music Knight, or Music Fairy. The deeper the color, the deeper of the connection to the genre of music that they have. The markings also indicates what level they are in their training". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "It must be a way of life here. It is something that I have never seen before". Wes said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Wes. "Indeed it is Wesley. We have a different set of laws and government from the mainland. This life is not like the mainland at all. The mainland can't change it, and neither can we". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes nods as he has other questions. "What is the Cave of the Five Reds"? Wes asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Wes. "The Cave of the Five Reds is a special place that honors five mainlanders that brought great things to Musicola. Many children and students of the school come to the cave and learn all about them. They all look up to them. However the Cave of the Five Reds was closed off very suddenly over a year ago. That is when we learned that something terrible has happened on the mainland. It is when we learned that an unspeakable evil has revived other evil villains that has caused chaos and great trouble on Earth. Two of them hit us closely because of the harm to the Five Reds and Musicola". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes nods as he knows which two beings it is. "Fortesilenco and Xolicernic isn't", Wes said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Wes. "That's correct Wesley, you see time flows the same on the mainland. When we learned about their return, our defense was raised and our Music Knights are ready for any sort of attack that the comes to Musicola. The Music Fairy has raised the whirlpools to Musicola and brought back Mount Siren. The Music Guardians are also prepared to help the people in case of the attack. You see Wesley everyone has a special role on Musicola. It also includes you". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "So the whirlpools and Mount Siren are"? Wes asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at Wes as they continue their walk. "The whirlpools is to keep the majority of the mainlanders out, but allow certain people from the mainland to come in. Those that don't belong to go through will be sent back where they came from with no memory of going near the whirlpools. Mount Siren is a place where we send criminals and evil betrayers of Musicola to. The criminals that are kept there are working out their issues and crimes that they committed on Musicola while the evil betrayers are permanently sealed there never to be heard from again. The deeper of the evil they are and how deeply that betrayed Musicola get sealed away by the most powerful of the Music Fairies here on Musicola". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes is stunned as he learned about it. "Wow I defiantly want to see Xolicernic and Fortesilenco end up there". Wes said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Wes. "As do I Wesley, Fortesilenco will be permanently sealed on Mount Siren but the task of capturing and permanently sealing Xolicernic lays with another on the mainland". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes has a confused look on his face. "What do you mean by lays with another on the mainland"? Wes asks Natasha Amy. He has that not knowing look on his face

Natasha Amy looks at Wes as she nods to him. "Wesley, one of the most important laws on Musicola is that we can not take the important task that belongs to another no matter where they are from to a Mainlander or and Islander. It also the great important of the task as well. This task belongs to an unknown mainlander to Musicola who is barred from crossing over to spiritual world. Do you understand what I am telling you"? Natasha Amy asks Wes.

Wes looks at Natasha Amy as he nods to her. "I do understand Head Elder Natasha Amy". Wes said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Wes. "We are nearly there to the Cave of the Five Reds Wesley. Is there any other questions do you ask me before your test"? Natasha Amy asks Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, who are the Five Reds that you talked about earlier"? Wes asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at Wes as they continue the journey. "The Five Reds were previous red rangers that has saved the world and brought great things to Musicola. Cornelius brought back the Lost Music Guardians of Musicola and the one that first put the Electric Guitar of Musicola together from the three music gifts. Jared was the first Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola. He was the one that brought peace and justice to Musicola in a great dire. Noelle was the one that preformed a great sacrifice to protect the last unknown Music Fairy that was born on the Mainland. Richard James was also the one that preformed a great sacrifice to the Lost Music Knight born on Musicola. Lastly Sora, she brought back the lost and destroyed lands and islands of Musicola as the Phoenix Priestess". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes nods as he is starting to understand. "What about that being Nichokhan? He kidnapped two people from the mainland in the cave. Is it a ranger from the Star Descendants Team"? Wes asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy shakes her head to Wes. "Nichokhan is a being created by an evil being named Sir Stanler who has caused great trouble on the mainland. Nichokhan was ordered to destroy the Lost Music Knight and the Unknown Music Fairy. It was because of the great sacrifice made by Richard James and Noelle that Nichokhan was defeated. Jared used the Electric Guitar of Musicola to send Nichokhan to Mount Siren where he was sealed. However due to the Great Event that took place over a year ago, Nichokhan was able to be free and escaped from Mount Siren. To answer your other question, the two that Nichokhan kidnapped are those that are unknown to you but known to us. They will become known to you in a few years time.

Wes looks at Natasha Amy as he is deeply puzzled by it. He is trying to figure it out when the student found them.

"Grams, why are you taking this mainie to the Cave of the Five Reds? He has to be an imposter with those robes. He is my age and it is impossible for him to be a highly ranked Guardian. I have studied the family tree books of Jared Scott extensively and he is barely mentioned in any of the books". The student said to them. She glares at Wes with her hazel green eyes and platinum blonde hair.

Natasha Amy frowns as she looks at the student. "We have talked about this before and greatly Sabrina Grace. This task does not belong to you. I have told you that the task belongs to the Lost Descendant of Jared Scott. Plus I have told you time and again that the Cave of the Five Reds were forbidden by all Musicola citizens until the time has come for the Lost Descendant of Jared Scott is here. Plus you should know better to address me as Grandmother Natasha Amy. Go to the school Sabrina Grace now Natasha Amy said to the student named Sabrina Grace.

Sabrina Grace frowns as she glares at Wes. "Yes Grandmother Natasha Amy", Sabrina Grace said to Natasha Amy. She walks away as she hits Wes's shoulder in a huff.

Natasha Amy sighs as she looks at Wes. "My granddaughter, Sabrina Grace was dumped on me as a baby and my own daughter and her husband couldn't handle her. She is not my child biologically though and got dumped on Musicola as a baby. She has been a troubled child as a baby. She always explored the Cave of the Five Red religiously and thinks that she is the Lost Descendant of Jared Scott. She is not in the bloodline of Jared Scott". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "She definitely is misguided, Natasha Amy. It would make sense to keep close watch on her. You may never know what she will do down the road". Wes said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Wes. "I will have to keep a close watch on her, Wesley". Natasha Amy said to Wes. Wes nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. As they arrive at the Cave, Natasha Amy lowers a security spell. "This is the Cave of the Five Red, Wesley. You can not use your morphor until it is time". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes nods as he understands it. "I understand Natasha Amy, and I am glad to meet you today". Wes said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Wes. "Good luck Wesley, you must know that there are others believe and faith in you especially Rory". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. As he goes into the cave, the same presence follows him. Natasha Amy also goes in the Cave as closed it and goes into spirt mode as well.

End Chapter

Yeah it has some connections to Music Force Next Generation. Plus this will probably be a four part event to write now. I have some unexpected twists going on in the next couple of chapters.

Next Chapter: Descendants of Music Force Vs Fortesilenco Part 2: Wes's Test with the Timelines


	120. Chapter 119

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 119: Descendants of Music Force Vs Fortesilenco Part 2: Wes's Test of the Timelines

In the Cave of the Five Reds, Wes is looking around as he notices various portraits of the Five Reds. "It looks more like a special museum in the inside than a cave". Wes said to himself. He notices a ranger ghost in the room.

The ranger ghost is a female as she looks at Wes. "Hello Wes, I am the Ghost of Kira Ford McKnight. I am here to tell you that once you go through this door that your test will now begin. What you have to do is to identify two of the Five Red rangers that will be shown to you. You have to identify how their lives were parallel and when their lives intersected. You will see other ranger ghosts who are part of their lives, but you have to match on how they are related to them whether they are siblings, in-laws, or not related at all. You can look at these portraits of them to help you. However once you go through this door, you can not go back in here". The ghost of Kira said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at the ghost. "I understand", Wes said to the ghost of Kira. As he looks at the photos closely, Wes notices various things about them. He has a confident expression on his face. He went towards the door and opens it. A cold rush of wind hits his face as Wes walks in the cave.

Wes walks in the cave as it appears like a cave. The first thing he notice is two time line rows on the walls. Both timelines are in a red color however there is nothing to suggest to him about which ranger team it is pointing to. "This is not as easy as it looks". Wes said to himself.

Wes notices two dates in particular as it is the birthday dates. "Ok, one of them was born on June 23rd, and the other one was born on December 10th. Judging by the years, the timeline on the left wall is older than the timeline on the right". Wes said to himself. As he looks at the memories of their births and the moment that they were named. The parents on the left timeline are happy with the name and holding their baby. The parents on the right timeline, the father is over the moon while the mother not so much. The father is holding the baby in his arms.

Wes looks at them as he thinks about it. The father is more happier than the mother here about the birth, but both parents here are over joyed about the birth.

We continues walking in the cave. The next to things in particular on the time line is a particular day in their childhood. "Let's see this date on the left is August 31st, but the date over here is March 7th". Wes said to himself. He thinks about what the dates mean. "Ok this date has to be important and significant enough in their lives. Plus it may not be a great day to remember about". Wes said to himself.

As Wes looks at the memory behind the date, he frowns as he looks at the one on the right first. He sees that both parents are arguing in front of their son.

" _It must be hard for him to see his parents argue and fight. Plus it is hard to learn that when the parents are getting a divorce. I am the Ghost of RJ Walke_ r". The ghost of RJ said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at the ranger ghost. "Yeah his childhood was not as easy to deal with something like that". Wes said to the ghost of RJ Walker.

The ghost looks at Wes as he nods to him. " _His childhood is not the only one that had something to deal with something like that"._ The ghost said to Wes as he points to the other memory on the other side.

Wes walks over as he looks at the memory. It is the day that the boy's mother cut herself and acting very sporadic in a schizophrenic manner. " _It is not easy for a young kid seeing what is going on in front of them. This is especially true when it is a parent that are deeply close with. I am the Ghost of Noelle McKnight"._ The ghost of Noelle said to Wes.

Wes nods as he thinks about the relationship with his dad. "I have no idea that he had to deal with something like that at a young age. It is like the both of them saw a terrible event going on in front of them". Wes said to them.

Wes continues walking down the cave as he notices two dates just like before. He went to the one on the left as it was an average day for him. He frowns as the young man is relentlessly being bullied because of his schizophrenic mom. "How could people his own age bully something over like that"? Wes asks them.

The ghost of Noelle went to Wes. " _In the town where he grew up, everyone knew everyone's business. They even bullied kids who had drunk parents. It is like they find that one problem in a family and use it to ruin the social life of the student"._ The Ghost of Noelle said to Wes.

Wes nods as he went to the other side. This memory is when the young man comes home from school and finds his mom in a not so complex setting. The male teacher quickly leaves and the woman getting angry with him. Wes is in shock as the woman is abusing the son for walking in on her with his teacher. " _Other times, the mother could be the bully in a person's life"._ The ghost of RJ said to Wes.

Wes nods as he is starting to understand. "Their lives in the beginning are in a parallel to each other, but they have their struggles as well". Wes said to them as he moves on.

As Wes continues walking down the pathway, he notices that the timeline has intersecting. It is touching each other as they are both there on this particular date. Wes looks at the memory as it is when both young men met each other for the first time. " _Sometimes in the most unusual of circumstances, two people meet for the very first time. In this case here, another red ranger was in trouble, and they are the only two people that could help. I am the Ghost of Sora Daniels"._ The ghost of Sora Daniels said to Wes.

Wes looks at the ghost as he looks at the memory being played out. He grins as both young men says, " _it is you from the dream"._ Wes notices that only three ranger ghosts has introduced themselves to him. Plus this is the first time that the two identify has ever come across in life. He notices two memories just before their timelines intersected. These two memories is when they morph into red rangers for the first time. "They were a part of two different teams. Even as rangers, their lives were still parallel until they met for the first time". Wes said to himself.

As Wes continues to walk down the pathway, he sees another intersecting memories. However this time is standing side by side. The one in the left is at a birthday party while the other one is at a hospital. As Wes watches the memories, he frowns as the mother crashes the party and told him about a bombshell sized secret. While in the other memory, the two young men are visiting a friend who was attacked by human beings." _Even though there was not a ranger battle that took place and from two different cities, they were there for each other when they need it most. This is a true sign of having the brotherly relationship and having a great friendship between them. I am the Ghost of Levi McKnight"._ The ghost of Levi said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at the ghost. He is in a huge surprise to meet him. "Yeah I am starting to see that now. You are Tess's ranger ancestor aren't you". Wes said to the ghost. The ghost nods to Wes. " _Indeed I am. I am not the only surprising ranger ghost that is here"._ The ghost of Levi said to Wes. He has a smile on his face as he still feels a presence being in the cave.

As Wes continues to walk down the pathway, he notices another intersecting memories. Just like before, it is standing side by side. The memory on the left shows the young man in serious danger as another young man is laying on the ground. A mean man and his mom are glaring at them. As the man is about to stab the young man, another young man intervene as he fought the mean man. Plus the other young man who was with him tackled the Mom. " _Never in my wildest dreams that my brother and I find ourselves saving a life or even two of them. I am the Ghost of Artie Scott"._ The ghost of Artie Scott said to Wes.

Wes looks at the ranger ghost of Artie Scott. He is deeply surprised to meet another Scott. "Are you from the same ranger team as my ranger ancestor"? Wes asks the ghost of Artie.

The ghost of Artie nods as he looks at Wes. " _Indeed I am young guardian. What you didn't think that there were"?_ The ghost of Artie said to Wes.

Wes shakes his head to Artie. "No I did not know about you". Wes said to the ranger ghost of Artie. He is in complete surprise about him.

The ghost of Artie nods to Wes as they looks at the other memory as they are both trapped in a headquarters of an evil being. He frowns as he sees an escape attempt going on there. The younger one in red is fighting strange foot soldiers on his own to give the other four time to make the escape out of there. However the older one in red comes back to help the younger one. "I am not letting you face them by yourself Corey". The older one said to the younger one named Corey. Corey looks up to him as he nods to him. "Thanks Jared", Corey said to the older one named Jared.

Wes is in shock as it is Corey and Jared. 'No way, that's Rory's and my ranger ancestor'. Wes thought to himself. As Wes sees them getting caught one more by an evil being, he frowns as it is a familiar being that he has seen before. 'Xolicernic', Wes thought to himself as he touches the scar on his chest.

' _That sick and twisted fiend has caused a lot of pain, chaos, and havoc for a lot of teams. He has a sadistic and psychotic nature as he enjoys seeing his victims suffer in his hands'._ The ghost of Sora said to Wes.

Wes looks at what happens next as both rangers are branded as they are petrified in amber. He has a tear going down his face. "That fiend has done that to my ancestor and Rory's ancestor like he did to Rory, Tess, and me. I want to defeat him once and for all and stand tall with the ones that he has branded throughout history and in the future". Wes said to himself as he sensing the familiar presence being there for him.

As Wes gets to the end of the pathway, a door appears to him as he is blocked by two more ranger ghosts. "Do you know who they are and which team that they belong with"? A ranger ghost asks Wes. "Do you know how their lives were parallel before they became rangers and intersected as rangers"? Another ranger ghost asks Wes. "Do you know the true relations of the other ranger ghosts that appeared to you as well". The ranger ghosts said in unison.

Wes nods as he looks at them. "The time line on the left is my ranger ancestor Jared Scott of the Jurassic Squad Power Rangers. The time line on the right is Corey McKnight of the Music Force Power Rangers. Their lives were parallel in more ways than one. Jared is loved but both of his parents, but Corey is more loved by his dad than his mom. Jared saw his mom cutting herself in a schizophrenic manner and got diagnosed with it. Corey saw his parents fighting and arguing that lead to a divorce. The classmates that went to school with Jared constantly bullied him because of his home life. Corey was being bullied at home by his mom but it wasn't knowledge to his classmates at school. Their lives intersected when they were called upon to help a different ranger team. Even though they were from different towns, they were there for each other when it mattered most no matter if it was on a non ranger matter or emergency to a ranger matter. They both faced the same evil that kidnapped me, Rory, and Tess. Sora Daniels is not related to them by any means. RJ Walker is an in law to my ancestor. Noelle McKnight and Levi McKnight is Corey's half siblings. Finally Artie Scott is my ranger ancestor's half brother". Wes said to the ranger ghosts.

The ranger ghosts looks at Wes for a good five minutes. Wes looks at them as the anticipation is getting in suspense. " _You have passed our test Wesley Evans. You paid very close attention_ _to the memories of the two to identify. Plus you deeply listened to the other ranger ghosts who has either known them by blood or friendship. I am the Ghost of Adam Park, mentor to the Jurassic Squad Power Rangers". The ghost of Adam said to_ Wes.

The other ranger ghost nods as he looks at Wes. " _I am complete agreement with Adam that you passed our test, Wesley Evans. I am the Ghost of Conner McKnight co-mentor to the Music Force Power Rangers. The very being that you saw is the same being that branded you, Rory, and Tess. However just because that being appears to be gone, it doesn't mean that the same being is truly gone for good. That being will forever be gone for good when the loved ones of the branded from the past and present unites with a declaration of courage, hope, and light to the Descendants of the Original Daughters of the Three Lights. The ones who were branded has to make a declaration of acceptance about what happened to them by the evil one to the Aquamarine Angel of Courage "._ The ghost of Conner said to Wes.

" _Once you go through this door, the true battle will begin. An evil being that escaped from Mount Siren has kidnapped two young ladies that you have never met before. You must defeat the evil being and free the two young ladies. The two young ladies will be important in the fight against an evil force including the evil being in a few years time"._ The ghosts of Adam and Conner said in unison.

Wes looks at them as he has a sinking feeling that the two young ladies are the voices that he heard calling for help. He walks through the door as a new blast of wind hits his face. He takes a dark passage way to the next point. The voices that are crying for help are getting stronger and stronger. He notices his morphor flashing and glowing. "Rory, I know that you are here some how and you did see me passing this test. I understand that our ranger ancestors were complete opposites just like us. Even though they were from different towns, they still found a way to talk and being there for each other no matter what the circumstances were. In comparison to us, we were not there for each other when it mattered most. It is not completely your fault, and it is not completely my fault either. We are both at fault, and I will not be surprised if you hate me for it. I know that some day that fiend who tortured you, me, and Tess will be brought to justice once and for all. I do wish great luck to you, Monty, and Tess when you face off against Fortesilenco". Wes said to himself as he is almost there to his destination.

Up above him, Rory is floating next to Natasha Amy. He has a smile on his face as he hears Wes's words to him. "Thank you Wes, I do not hate you either. Just know that we have faith in you as well". Rory said to himself even though Wes does not here him.

End Chapter

Wes has completed the test. However his solo battle will be in the next chapter. Who are the young ladies that the ranger ghosts of Adam and Conner talked about? Plus will Wes be able to defeat this monster?

Next Chapter: Descendants of Music Force Vs Fortesilenco Part 3: Wes's Battle and Rescue


	121. Chapter 120

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 120: Descendants of Music Force Vs Fortesilenco Part 3 Wes's Battle and Rescue

Back in the Cave of the Five Reds, Wes is carefully walking down a dark passage way. The only thing guiding him to the right destination are female voices crying for help. Wes frowns as he does not know the identity of the voices. As he reaches to a room, the the voices that are crying for help suddenly stops. Wes frowns as he looks around the dark room. 'Ok that is strange. The voices that were crying for help is coming from here, but it suddenly stops. Something defiantly is definitely up'. Wes though to himself.

"You are definitely right about that Guardian". A male voice said to Wes. As the being snaps his fingers, fire lights up the room as Wes frowns as it is the right place. He notices two strange pillars like cells. In the cells, two people are locked up tightly and restrained. They have strange black full body suit covering their entire bodies except for the color of their eyes.

For Wes, it is very difficult to tell who is in there. Wes glares at the being as he looks like humanoid beast. "Who are you anyways"? Wes asks the strange being.

The being glares at Wes as it has that evil smug on his face. "I am Nichokhan, guardian brat. I am the best of the worst beings that has caused your ranger and that crystal's ranger ancestor great trouble". Nichokhan said to Wes.

Wes frowns as he glares at the being known as Nichokhan. "Let them go and why did you capture them in the first place"? Wes asks Nichokhan. He has his guardian morphor in his hands as he is ready to fight.

Nichokhan looks at Wes as he laughs at him. "You naïve guardian, did you honestly think that the crystal ranger is the only Descendant of Corey McKnight that is out there. Plus you don't even know that people can have more than one ranger ancestor. Especially when, it is within your ranger ancestors family tree". Nichokhan said to Wes.

Wes looks at Nichokhan as it probably knows more about things than he does. "I will stop you and free the ones that you have captured". Wes said to Nichokhan.

"Star Descendants Guardian Mode Online", Wes said out loud as he morphs into Guardian Mode.

Morphing Sequence

The Spirits of the Jurassic era dinosaurs and the powers of the Music genres are gathered together as they are standing behind Wes like they are in a concert musical festival in a prehistoric time. Wes has a red robes with the crest of the Music Force team. His helmet is in the same red color with the symbol of the Jurassic Squad on it. Kyrie is in her guardian pose. "Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola Red Guardian", Wes yells out loud as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Nichokhan frowns as he sees the red guardian in front of him. "Oh how fitting, you have the same color as your ranger ancestor". Nichokhan said to Wes.

Wes gives Nichokhan a look as he grabs his weapon out. "Bring it fugly", Wes said to Nichokhan.

Nichokhan frowns as he being insulted. "With pleasure", Nichokhan said to Wes as the fight is getting started.

As the fight is getting starting, Nichokhan is really going at it on Wes. He is going in with his sword while Wes is blocking it with his sword. "You pathetic Guardian, I was hoping that you would have failed in that test. I am going to destroy you". Nichokhan said to Wes. He kicks at Wes back.

Wes take a stumble back as he looks at Nichokhan. "I passed with it flying colors, and I will defeat you". Wes said to Nichokhan. He gives Nichokhan a round house kick.

Nichokhan frowns as he takes a small stumble to the ground. "That was beginners luck Guardian. I will make sure that you will go down like the weak person that you are". Nichokhan yells at Wes as he is fighting back on him.

As the fight is going on, the two young girls are watching the fight going on. They are restrained to the wall. They couldn't see each other as they are side by side. All they could see is a battle going on. As it is getting bad Nichokhan has the Guardian in the ropes and almost down for the count.

"Face it Guardian, no one is here for you. The rangers will never know what will happened to you here. They will be in great fear of me because I will get to them again and again". Nichokhan said to Wes as he fires a black energy orb at him.

Wes take another hit as he lands on the floor. He still senses the familiar presence here with him. He looks up and sees the ranger ghosts who were there in the previous room. "You. Are. Wrong. Nichokhan". Wes said to Nichokhan. He is struggling to stand up as he is ready to fight.

Nichokhan frowns as he sees Wes getting up. "What, that blast should have ended you". Nichokhan said to Wes. He fires the black energy orb at him again.

Wes cuts the orb in half as he has new found strength to keep walking. "I have my ranger ancestors standing by me. I have the ranger ghosts of Corey McKnight by me. I have the faith from Rory, Tess, Monty, Melissa, Carter, Kelsea, Quentin, Artemis, Luke, Lina, Brandon, and Ryder. They all have faith in me, and I have faith in myself to bring you down". Wes yells out loud as he is activating his guardian power with in him.

Nichokhan frowns as he sees Wes getting stronger. "NO THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING. IT IS SIMPLY IMPOSSIBLE". Nichokhan yells at Wes.

Wes looks at Nichokhan as he notices that the guitar is glowing as he feels the spirit of the Tyrannosaurus Rex is with him. "Nothing is impossible when there is too many people who has faith in me. Power of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Power of the Electric Guitar of Musicola, Fire", Wes yells out loud as he plays the guitar and unleashing the spirit of the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The music energy beam and the Tyrannosaurus Rex are swirling around together. It hits Nichokhan directly in the chest as he gets defeated once more. Nichokhan gets carried away by the Music Fairies.

Wes went towards the wall as he frees them. "It's ok, I you both". Wes said to them. "Thank you who ever you are", one of the girls said to Wes. "Yeah thank you for saving us", the other girl said to Wes.

Wes nods as he notices that the girls are glowing in a purple and orange color. They are teleported back home. It hits him that he does not ask what their names are. "Rory, I did it. I defeated Nichokhan. I know that you are proud of me". Wes said to himself.

Natasha Amy appears to Wes as the Cave of the Five Reds is returning to normal. "Rory is proud of you, Wesley. I fear that Fortesilenco will be attacking them soon". Natasha Amy said to Wes.

Wes looks at Natasha Amy as he nods to her. "Is there anyway that I could watch the battle without being seen by him". Wes said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Wes. "Indeed, but you will be in spirit form to do it". Natasha Amy said to Wes. Wes nods as he transform into spirit mode as the float out from the cave to the next place. 'Don't worry Rory, I will be there'. Wes thought to himself as he will get to see the battle.

Back in Aurora Cove, the girl is back home just as the sun comes up. She is bruised and battered like the abduction took a lot out of her. She has no idea what really happened to her. 'Who was that fought that freak and saved us? Plus who was the other girl that was there too? The girl thought to herself. She lays in bed as she drifts off to sleep.

Like wise at another house in Angel Grove, the other girl is in bed just as the sun is coming up. She is also bruised and battered like the abduction took a lot of her as well. 'His voice, it sounded so familiar to me. Plus I know that there was someone else there next to me, but I have not meet her before. Maybe, it is better off not remembering it for now'. The second girl thought to herself as drifts off to sleep.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are getting worried that Rory has not returned. "I am getting worried. Rory has not returned yet". Monty said to them.

The teens look at each other as she looks at Monty. "Monty, if he was in trouble, he would have contacted us". Tess said to Monty.

Rory walks into the Oasis as he has a sheepish look on his face. "Guys", Rory said to them. He has a guilty look on his face.

The teens turns around as they see him. "Rory, where have you been"? Ryder asks Rory. The teens nod as Rory has a lot of explaining to do.

Rory nods as he can see that his teammates are upset with him. "I witnessed Wes passing his test, but he didn't know that I was there". Rory said to them.

The teens look at them as they can understand it. They sigh in relief as they learned the news. "It is good that we we know that he passed the test, but what did he do in the test"? Brandon asks Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at them. Just as he begins to explain it, the alarm is going off as the teens went to the monitors. It shows strange foot soldiers attacking down town Angel Grove lead by Fortesilenco. "Just as it is about to get started, a villain decides to attack". Luke said to them.

Carter nods as it is constantly happening with them. "Seriously man", Carter said to them.

Monty, Tess, and Rory look at each other as they nod in unison. "Let's go guys", Monty, Tess, and Rory said in unison as they lead them to get to the battle. The teens nod as they follow them into battle.

In downtown Angel Grove, Fortesilenco is waiting for the teens as the strange foot soldiers are attacking the city. As he spots them, Fortesilenco has an evil grin on his face. "Rangers you did show up here after all". Fortesilenco said to them.

Melissa frowns as she notices the strange foot soldiers. "What are those things because they are not SHUMD"? Melissa asks asks them.

"I do not know but they are definitely on the ugly category". Kelsea said to them.

Fortesilenco laughs at them as he has that evil grin on his face. "No they are not SHUMD. Besides, things will be changing up here very quickly". Fortesilenco said to them.

Quentin frowns as he glares at Fortesilenco. "What are you talking about"? Quentin asks Fortesilenco.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that"? Lina asks Fortesilenco. She has a bad feeling on what it might be.

Fortesilenco looks at them as he has that evil smirk on his face. "What I mean is this". Fortesilenco said to them as he suddenly teleports away with Monty, Tess, and Rory with him.

Artemis frowns as they disappeared right before their eyes. "Did we just got tricked just now"? Artemis asks them.

The teens look at each other as they nod in agreement. "Yeah but the question is, where are they". Ryder's said to them as they have to deal with the unknown foot soldiers.

End Chapter

Yep Wes defeated Nichokhan. Plus the girls are back home. However the teens gets called out for their battle against Fortesilenco only to him teleports away with Monty, Tess, and Rory with him. Where did they go and will Fortesilenco be defeated once and for all"?

Next Chapter: Descendants of Music Force Vs Fortesilenco Part 4: The Battle on Mount Siren


	122. Chapter 121

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 121: Descendants of Music Force Vs Fortesilenco Part 4: The Secrets of Mount Siren

Back in downtown Angel Grove, the teens are stunned to find that Monty, Rory, and Tess has vanished from the scene. It is just them and the unknown foot soldiers. "Ok Fortesilenco took our friends and left us with these things, any ideas on where Monty, Rory, and Tess are"? Artemis asks them.

"I do not have an earthly idea where they could be Artemis. Plus we better do something so we can actually help them".

Kelsea said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "We better morph guys". Ryder said to them as they grab their morphors out.

"Star Descendants Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form. They charge in to fight the mysterious foot soldiers that Fortesilenco left them.

On Mount Siren, Rory, Tess, and Monty land on the ground like they are in the middle of no where of a desolate and not very welcoming place. "Where in the world are we"? Monty asks them.

Rory frowns as he takes a look around. "I do not know but it's defiantly a spooky place". Rory said to them.

Tess looks at them as she shrugs to them. She notices her clothes has changed to color coded robes and sandals. "More like a creepy place, plus why did our clothes changed"? Tess asks them.

The guys look at Tess as they look at their own clothes. Monty has a green colored robes with special markings. Rory has crystal colored robes with markings. Finally Tess has navy colored robes with markings. "I do not know how we changed clothes, but we are defiantly not in Angel Grove anymore". Monty said to them.

As they take their first few steps, they get surrounded by guards like they are knights to guard the entrance to Mount Siren. "Halt right there, who are you and why are on on Mount Siren"? A guard asks them.

The teens are startled by this as they look at them. "We do not know how we got here. We don't even know that this is Mount Siren". Monty said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "We found ourselves here after Fortesilenco teleported us here". Rory said to them.

Tess nods as she looks at them. "That's right, he left very strange foot soldiers for our friends to fight in Angel Grove. We have to get back their to help them". Tess said to them.

The guards look at them like they don't believe them. "Did you say Fortesilenco? That heinous traitor of Musicola is back. That fiend was destroyed by the Great Music Guardians of the Mainland and their friends long ago". The guard said to them.

Rory looks at them as he nods to them. "That traitorous fiend got brought back to life by another evil being and has caused harm and chaos. We have faced battles against him and the Anti Music Beast". Rory said to them.

The guard frowns as he glares at them. "How can we believe what you are saying is true about the fiend? For all we know you could be the potential enemy to break other traitors here"? The guard asks them.

Monty frowns as this is not going well. "We are the Descendants of three members of the Music Force team. We also know the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola. He is the Descendant of Jared Scott". Monty said to them.

The other guards are stunned by the news. The first guard does not believe it. "Lies, you must be lying arrest them". The guard said to them.

Just as the other guards are going to arrest them, Natasha Amy arrives as she is not happy. "THATS ENOUGH AND LEAVE THEM BE AT ONCE". Natasha Amy said to them.

The guards gasps as they are in trouble. They bow down to her. "Head Elder Natasha Amy", the guards said to the Head Elder.

"What is the meaning of this? Don't you recognize the special markings on them? They are speaking the truth, and you dare to have them arrested based your judgement of them". Natasha Amy asks them as she is not happy.

The first guard looks at Natasha Amy. He is feeling very low about his actions. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, I didn't know that they are the Descendants of the Great Music Guardians of the Mainland. Sabrina Grace said that they only exist in legends. She also said to arrest those who says that they are the Descendants of the Great Music Guardians regardless of the words of the truth". The first guard said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy frowns as she closes her eyes. She looks at the other guards as like they are waiting for their fate. "Is this true"? Natasha Amy asks them.

The guards look at Natasha Amy. "Yes it is true Head Elder Natasha Amy". The other guards said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy frowns as she looks at them. "The guests will be coming with me. Go arrest Sabrina Grace and lock her on zone 6 of Mount Siren Prison. I have done my best to raise her, but it seems Sabrina Grace has an malice and evil streak in her heart that not even I can correct". Head Elder Natasha Amy said to them as she has made a very tough decision.

"Yes Head Elder Natasha Amy", the guards said to Natasha Amy as they leave the area.

"Ok What was that about"? Tess asks them.

"I do not know but I feel extremely grateful or lucky". Monty said to them.

"It is not either of them". Rory said to them.

Natasha Amy turns as she looks at them. "Rory is correct. When I sensed that you three are here very unexpected, I knew that something was very wrong. This is the base of Mount Siren. My name is Natasha Amy. I am the Head Elder of Musicola". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens nod as they sigh in relief. "Fortesilenco sent strange foot soldiers and left them in Angel Grove and teleported us here. We don't even know how to get back to help our friends". Monty said to Natasha Amy.

Tess nods as she is mad that the guards almost arrested them. "Yeah those guards nearly arrested us for no good reason". Tess said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "I do apologize for their unacceptable behavior from them, Montgomery McFarland, Descendant of Matthew Harper, Tess Hamilton, Descendant of Levi McKnight, and Rory McFarland,Descendant of Corey McKnight. Actions will be taken to Sabrina Grace for setting them up to take action against you. Those foot soldiers that Fortesilenco probably sent against your friends are called Ancient Mutezoids. They will find out what to do shortly. As for destroying Fortesilenco, you must tap into a special power that was granted to the second Music Force team. Follow me", Natasha Amy said to them. The three teens look at each other as they follow Natasha Amy.

Back in Angel Grove, the teens are struggling in the fight against the strange foot soldiers. The spirit of Wes is looking over them as he knows that they are struggling with it. He remembers back to the museum trip a while back. He walked around the ranger exhibit about the various monsters and foot soldiers. "Those are Ancient Mutezoids and Super Noistrons. They can only be defeated with music power". The Spirit of Wes said to them. He hopes that somehow they will get it.

"We need a plan of regroup Ryder". Quentin said to Ryder as he is being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Quentin is right. Plus we don't have Wes to help us". Carter said to Ryder.

Ryder frowns as he has a gut feeling like he has a clue. "Guys switch to Music Force Mode", Ryder said to them.

The rangers are surprised by the sudden change. "What why"? Melissa asks Ryder.

"I have a gut feeling that this is Music Force related. Fortesilenco is a villain from that particular team and those things look Music Force related". Ryder said to them.

Lina nods as she looks at Ryder. "I am with Ryder. We have not tried it yet". Lina said to them.

Luke nods as he looks at them. "I am more than willing to try it". Luke said to them.

Owen nods as he agrees with them. "I agree with them as well". Owen said to them.

"Star Sword Music Force Mode", the teens yells out loud as they turn the dial to the Music Force Star Piece. They morph into Music Force Mode.

As Ancient Mutezoids and the Super Noistrons sees the new transformation, they take a step back as they see this. "Looks like they are quaking in their boots now". Carter said to them. As the fight continues, they realize that it is the right move as they are destroying them with their Music Force powers.

Back on Mount Siren, Natasha Amy brings Monty, Rory, and Tess to a small secret cave. They notice a small alter with three swords. At the handles of each sword, there is a pair of fairy wings, there is a shield, and there is a token on it with the initials MG on it respectively. There are spotlights on them. The place looks like it has not been disturbed in a very long time. "What is this place Natasha Amy"? Tess asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at Tess as she can't stop thinking about Sabrina Grace. "This is Cave of the Music Guardians, Music Knight, and Music Fairies. Long ago, long before I was even born, young students of the Musicola School came here to learn their placement their middle and secondary education classes at the school. They were either Music Fairy, Music Guardian, or a Music Knight. However when the school was under attack, the most of the Music Fairies and Music Knights were either captured or destroyed by Lady Chaosima's forces. Since then, we only had Music Guardians. Everyone were trained as both Music Guardians and Music Knights. It was a very rare occurrence when a person who had a Music Fairy Power. Those that did were forced to keep it secret from everyone. Otherwise you would have been in serious danger. 16 years after the first Music Force team has saved the world, the second Music Force team stepped up to stop the forces of Lady Chaosima. This team was lead by Noelle McKnight and her friends. They were the first mainlanders to earn the powers of the Music Fairy, Music Knight, and Music Guardian respectively. As they defeated Lady Chaosima once and for all, they brought back the powers of the Music Fairy, Music Knight, and Music Guardians respectively. A prophecy was foretold that three of the Descendants of the Music Force team will be granted power to seal Fortesilenco once and for all". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they went up to the alter. "It looks like it is too good to touch". Monty said to them. Tess and

"Grams, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME", an angry female voice said to Natasha Amy.

Everyone turns around as the young student appears with the guards as they are trying to hold her back. She is beige robes as she has Mount Siren Prison Logo on her chest.

Natasha Amy frowns as she glares at the young student. "It is Head Elder Natasha Amy to you, Sabrina Grace. How did you even find out about this cave"? Natasha Amy asks the student named Sabrina Grace.

Sabrina Grace frowns as she glares at Natasha Amy. "HOW? I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE. YOU HAVE ALWAYS PUT EVERYTHING THAT I TRULY DESIRE JUST OUT OF MY REACH". Sabrina Grace said to them.

Natasha Amy frowns as she looks at Sabrina Grace. "Sabrina Grace, I have tried to raise you as a proper citizen of Musicola since you were an infant. You have a cruel and evil streak in your heart that even I can not correct. I have informed the headmistress of the school that you are no longer a student and removed as a Music Fairy Student. I have no other choice but to sentence you to 4 years to level 6 of Mount Siren Prison where you will have no contact with anyone on Musicola other than me. Take her away". Natasha Amy said to them.

Sabrina Grace frowns as she glares at Natasha Amy and the three teens. "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME"! Sabrina Grace said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as they watch her being hauled away. "That must be hard to sentence her like that, but isn't four years a bit lenient for the crime though"? Monty asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy shakes her head to Monty. "Yes Montgomery, it is a difficult decision to sentence her to prison. I had to do for the safety of the mainland and on Musicola. Our prison system is a lot different than on the mainland.

Zone 6 is one of the tougher zones on the middle level of prison. They are in

solidarity confinement and forced to watch their actions that they committed on Musicola over and over again until they are ready to talk about it with me". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens are stunned by it as they do the math. "Ok four years of watching the various actions that a person that has done over and over again would be pretty lengthy". Rory said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at the alter. "Now what I want you three to do first is to close your eyes". Natasha Amy said to them.

Monty, Rory, and Tess nods as they close their eyes. It is like they are their center

"Good now I want you three to concentrate on visually and physically reaching out to the swords without touching them with your most dominate hand.

Monty reaches out with his right hand. Rory reaches out with his left hand. Tess reaches out with her right hand towards the swords.

Natasha Amy nods as she has a sense of pride of doing this with them. "When you feel the power of just one of them, open your eyes and see what you see in front of you". Natasha Amy said to them.

As the powers reaches to the teens, they open their eyes to see them right in front of them. Monty has a Music Knight, Rory has a Music Guardian, and Tess has a Music Fairy respectively in front of them. Monty receives the Music Knight Shield. Rory has a Music Guardian Token. Tess has the Music Fairy Pendant Necklace around her neck.

Natasha Amy has sense of pride in them. "Montgomery, you are a warrior of strength that always fights back even in the toughest of circumstances. You are a Music Knight. Rory, you are a person that guides those younger and a protector of them as well. You are a Music Guardian just like your ancestor were. Tess, you are a person with great courage and wisdom. You don't let anyone get in your way with great spirit in you. You are a Music Fairy". Natasha Amy said to them.

As the three of them are in awe with their new markings on their robes, an alarm is going off. A rumble is heard through out the prison of Mount Siren.

Natasha Amy frowns as this is bad. A battered and bruised guard stumbles in the room as he is on the verge of collapsing. The teens act very quickly to get to him before the guard hits the floor. "What has happened"? Natasha Amy asks the guard.

The guard looks at the teens as it the very teens that were accused by him. Tess unknowing uses her Music healing powers on the guard. "The traitorous fiend known as Fortesilenco attacked the prison. A lot of prisoners has escaped from their cells in the middle and upper levels for a select few that are fully contained in their cells". The guard said to them.

Natasha Amy frowns as this is not good. She knows that those on the lower levels are permanently sealed and virtually impossible to break them out. "What about Sabrina Grace"? Natasha Amy asks the guard.

The guard looks at Natasha Amy. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, Sabrina Grace attacked us just as we approached her cell. Fortesilenco saw her and seen the evil within her. He granted her a passage way to the mainland". The guard said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy frowns as this is very bad. "Have our top Music Fairy, Music Knight, Music Guardian, and the headmistress of the Musicola School to go to the mainland and track Sabrina Grace down and to recapture her. Have the other Music Knights recapture the other escapees. Once they are recaptured, the Music Fairies include myself will question them on their actions during the escape. Where is Fortesilenco now"? Natasha Amy asks the guard.

The guard looks at Natasha Amy. He is suddenly getting weaker and weaker like he has been poisoned by something before he found them. "That traitorous fiend is on the very top of Mount Siren. I must apologize to you three. After I accused you three, you helped me when I". The guard said to them as he passed away.

The teens are stunned by this as Natasha Amy frowns as this is someone did this. "What just happened Natasha Amy, I didn't know that I also have healing powers, but I didn't notice the sudden passing away part". Tess said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy frowns as she looks at them. "It is not your fault Tess. That was a dark power that had to learn and practiced in secret. I should have foreseen that Sabrina Grace has learned the dark powers and various poisons of Musicola without my knowledge". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have to head towards the top of Mount Siren. "It is not your fault Head Elder Natasha Amy. She will be caught someday". Rory said to them. Natasha Amy nods as she watches them head towards the top of Mount Siren.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are back as they see that Rory, Tess, and Monty has not returned. "This is strange why Tess, Rory, or Monty has not returned"? Owen asks them. "I don't know", Brandon said to them.

Ryder looks at them as he is getting concerned about them. "They have to be alright guys. We have faith in them just like we have the same faith in Wes". Ryder said to them. The teens nod as they are hoping for their safe return.

At the top of Mount Siren, Monty, Tess, and Rory notice a very abandon building like it a villainous headquarters. "It took you three long enough to get here". Fortesilenco said to them.

Tess, Rory, and Monty frown as Fortesilenco was waiting for them this whole time. They grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Star Descendants Online Music Force Mode", Monty, Rory, and Tess yells in unison as they morph into ranger form as they turn the dial to the Music Force Star Piece.

End Chapter

This will be a two parter battle. How will this battle turn out?

Next Chapter: Descendants of Music Force Vs Fortesilenco Part 5: The Battle at the Top of Mount Siren


	123. Chapter 122

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 122: Descendants of Music Force Vs Fortesilenco Part 5: The Battle at the Top of Mount Siren

Fortesilenco looks at the three rangers as he has an evil grin on his face. "You are where Dr. Mutron use to have his evil headquarters here on Musicola. To me, it is very fitting for the fight. It will be very fitting for me to destroy you all". Fortesilenco said to them.

Monty, Rory, and Tess frowns as Fortesilenco is coming at them with a lot of speed. "Monty, you have to lead us in this even though it is the three of us". Rory said to Monty.

Tess nods as she looks at Monty. "Rory is right Monty", Tess said to Monty. She is ready for a plan.

Monty looks at them as he notices that Fortesilenco is very fast. "We need to wear him down since he is coming in on us with his speed and offense. The more energy he uses on the offense, the quicker he is going to wear down". Monty said to them.

Rory and Tess nods as they can see the plan. "Right", Rory and Tess said in unison. They are following Monty's lead in the battle.

Fortesilenco is going on the offense as he is very fast. The rangers are dodging his attacks with ease. He frowns as his attacks are missing them. "You rangers won't stay still like good little targets". Fortesilenco said to them.

Monty, Rory, and Tess frowns as they see that Fortesilenco is annoyed. "Gee we are more than little targets hot head". Tess said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco frowns as he continues to attack them. "I think it is time that I do this". Fortesilenco said to them them. He fires a dark music energy beam at them.

As the dark music energy beams land their mark, it hits the rangers as they are sent back some. Fortesilenco has an evil grin on his face like he is becoming trigger happy with it.

Monty, Rory, and Tess tries to dodge the beams even more. However they are hit as it effects them even worse and more painful. "This is not working Monty. I don't know how much longer we can take it". Tess said to Monty.

Rory nods as he looks at Monty. "I agree with Tess. We need to come up with a new plan". Rory said to Monty.

Monty looks at them as he is struggling to get up. "I am not giving up on this fight guys. We got to stop Fortesilenco here before he goes back to Angel Grove and fight the others". Monty said to Rory and Tess.

Fortesilenco looks at them as he has the beam ready for them. "Say goodbye to your precious planet, plus it is too bad that the Guardian is not here to see you three getting destroyed starting with you crystal and navy rangers". Fortesilenco said to them.

The Spirit of Wes is watching the battle as he has the guitar with him. "Guys do something". The Spirit of Wes said to them as he knows that they cannot hear him.

As Fortesilenco fires the beam, Monty frowns as Rory and Tess are the targets. He feels a power within him as glares at Fortesilenco. "We are warriors with strength and power. We protect others against the forces of evil like you". Monty said to Fortesilenco. He gets in front of Rory and Tess as he is drawing a Music Force Star with his Star Sword.

As the beam hits the star, Monty is trying to push it back with his sword. As he feels the power of the Music Knight is glowing with in him, he cuts the beam in half like it didn't hurt him at all.

Fortesilenco is stunned as one of the rangers is able to cut it down like it is nothing. "What", Fortesilenco said to them. He is not happy with what just happened.

Tess is getting up as she feels a power within her. Like Monty, she has a new found strength to get up. "We fight with courage and wisdom that always gotten us through anything that you and your evil cohorts threw at us and the guardians. By the way, it does include the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola". Tess said to Fortesilenco. She summons an music energy orb in her hands. She fires it at Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco gets hit directly as it makes him to take a stumble to the ground. "That orb will not stop me". Fortesilenco said to them as he charges in at Rory with his sword in his hands.

Rory frowns as he sees that Fortesilenco is heading his way. He also feels a power within him. "We are guided with strength and defense by those who mentor us and show the same guidance to those who are younger than us. You will never win". Rory said to Fortesilenco. He charges in with his Star Sword.

As Monty, Tess, and the spirit of Wes sees Rory and Fortesilenco go into the attack. As they both swing their swords at their weapons, they reach to the other side. It is very quiet for a few moments as Rory takes a step. However Fortesilenco's weapon is broken like it has been cut through like butter by Rory

"WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE"? Fortesilenco yells at the three rangers. His weapon is completely useless.

Monty, Tess, and Rory look at Fortesilenco as their Star Swords are glowing as the stars in their sword is glowing as well. "We are warriors of two worlds. We are guardians who guide others of two worlds. We are always filled with courage for two worlds. We are the Descendants of Music Force", Monty, Tess, and Rory said in unison.

In doing so, their stars are grown to it's full size as the ranger ghosts of both Music Force and Music Force Next Generation shows up in ranger form. Monty has special Music Knight armor on his ranger form. Tess has special Music Fairy wings and armor on her ranger form. Rory has special Music Guardian features to his ranger form. The Electric Guitar of Musicola appears to them as it is glowing as well.

Fortesilenco frowns as the tables has turned to the Rangers favor. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. HOW CAN THE GUITAR BE HERE WHEN THAT GUARDIAN BRAT IS NOT HERE"? Fortesilenco asks them as he is extremely poi

Rory, Monty, and Tess glare is łat Fortesilenco as he looks at him. "He is here with us and he is watching this in spirit. We will always protect him, and there are others that will protect him as well". Rory, Tess, and Monty said in unison.

"Star Sword Star Electric Guitar of Musicola", Rory, Tess, and Monty said in unison as they draw the star with the guitar in the center of it.

"Song of Musicola and Star Ready Fire", Rory, Tess, and Monty yells out loud.

As they release the star at Fortesilenco, they play the guitar together as the music beams with various colored music notes are in the beam.

Fortesilenco frowns as he gets hit directly.

He lands on the ground as all of his power has been taken away from him. He is heavy damaged from the blow as he has beige and black robes with markings of a prisoner on Mount Siren. "NO, NO, NOOO, I GOT BACK TO LIFE FOR THIS. ALL OF MY POWERS ARE GONE". Fortesilenco yells at them.

Rory, Monty, and Tess looks at them as they are stunned that Fortesilenco is still breathing and alive. It is not long that the Music Fairies, Music Knights, and the Music Guardians arrives as they are ready. "You have done well Power Rangers of the Mainland. You have fulfilled a duty to defeat him in a battle once and for all". The Music Knight said to them. "He will never go back to the mainland to cause even more damage". A Music Guardian said to them. "It is time for him to be seal him away here on Mount Siren. He will never be heard from again". The Music Fairy said to them.

Rory, Tess, and Monty nods as they look at them. As the Music Fairies opens up a portal deep into the mountain, the fairies sprinkle a special dust on Fortesilenco. Fortesilenco gets effected by the dust like he can no longer move. He is lifted into the air over the portal. A beam hits Fortesilenco like energy ribbons wrapped his entire body. He is pulled down into the portal. As he is in the mountain, the portal is closing as the Music Fairies seals him with their magic.

"The one called Fortesilenco is forevermore sealed into the deepest parts of Mount Siren Rangers. He will never escape and no one of evil darkness and malice will never be able to find him". The Music Fairy said to them.

A Music Guardian and a Music Knight grabs a piece of Fortesilenco's broken sword. "We owe you guys and your ranger ancestors of both teams our gratitude and thanks". A Music Guardian said to them. "We will be hiding the remnants of Fortesilenco's sword in very safe places where no one will be able to find them". A Music Knight said to them.

Rory, Tess, and Monty nods as their robes has new markings on them as their special items has gotten to full size. "Thanks, our friends are probably wondering where we are". Rory said to them.

Tess nods as she looks at them. "Yeah my brother is probably freaking out by now". Tess said to them.

Monty nods as he looks at them as the guitar also vanished when the battle was over. "I got one question though. Where did the guitar go though"? Monty asks them.

Natasha Amy arrives as she looks at them. "The Guitar is in the hands of the guardian once more, Montgomery. It will be needed in a great battle soon on the main land. Plus I have a feeling that the guitar will be needed some time in the future as well. Allow me to give you a way home". Natasha Amy said to them.

Rory, Tess, and Monty nods as they take up on Natasha Amy's offer. "Yes please Natasha Amy", they said in unison.

Natasha Amy creates a portal as the four of them went through back to the Oasis. Plus the spirit of Wes is also back home in Middleton in his own body.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are waiting patiently for Monty, Tess, and Rory to return. Melissa notices them appearing in the Oasis like they have stepped through a portal. "Guys they are back". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at Melissa as they see them. They are happy to see them as they rush over to hug them. Monty, Tess, and Rory are getting overwhelmed with the hugs and questions. "Where have you guys been"? "Yeah more importantly where did you go"? "What happened to Fortesilenco"? The teens asks them as they are curious and wondering about it.

Rory, Tess, and Monty look at each other. "Boy do we have something to tell you". They said in unison. They begin to explain it as Natasha Amy nods as she sees the interaction between them. She notices the ranger ghosts of both Music Force teams as she heads back to Musicola.

End Chapter

The Descendants of Music Force is a bit longer than I thought it was going to be. Plus it contains things that will be happening in Neo Defenders. Who is up next to take the test and how the next battle will be happening?

Next Chapter? To be determined


	124. Chapter 123

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 123: Descendants of Spirit Warriors Vs Zilenya Part 1: The Warrior and Guardian Test in Martiala

Back at the Evil Tower, Ivano is on a warpath as he has an evil scowl on his face. "Zilenya and Diamanda, REPORT TO ME AT ONCE". Ivano yells at them as the plan is not progressing at all.

Zilenya and Diamanda rushes over to him as they bow to him. "My lord what's wrong"? Zilenya asks Ivano. "Father, What is going on"? Diamanda asks Ivano.

Ivano looks at them as he is furious about it. "WHATS WRONG? MY PLANS TO FIND THE SOURCE OF THE RANGERS POWERS. I SUSPECTED THAT IT IS LOCATED AT THAT TREE IN THE SO CALLED OASIS. WHEN THE OTHERS FAILED, A BIT OF POWER IS SUPPOSED TO COME TO THE WEAPON AND THE SEARCH RESULTS FOR THE LOCATION OF THE OASIS SHOULD BE AT 60% BY NOW. BUT NO, IT IS BARELY REGISTERED ON THE MONITORS. IT SEES THAT THEY ALL HAVE BEEN MYSTERIOUSLY VANISHED BY SOMETHING OTHER THAN THE RANGERS AND THE GUARDIANS". Ivano yells at them as he is furious about it.

Zilenya nods as she can tell that Ivano is on a warpath. "What do you want us to do"? Zilenya asks Ivano. She is ready to her orders.

Ivano looks at Diamanda and Zilenya. "Zilenya, I want you to attack the rangers. Diamanda, since I am not getting a power source for the weapon, I want you to find me a reasonable sized meteorite for the power source for the weapon". Ivano said to them.

"Yes Lord Ivano", Zilenya and Diamanda said to Lord Ivano as they head off on their assignment.

Zilenya is in deep thought about her impending battle. Diamanda looks at Zilenya. "Thinking about where to attack the rangers". Diamanda said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods as she looks up some foot soldiers from long ago. "Yes in fact, it is good that Xolicernic left behind these orb like balls that contains various foot soldiers. It is like he was thinking about us even though he is long gone by now". Zilenya said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she looks at an orb filled with Slimcos. "I have to agree with you Zilenya. Plus those rangers will not expect them when we fight them". Diamanda said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods as she looks at Diamanda. "Exactly, we should get to our task". Zilenya said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she grabs the orb. "Right", Diamanda said to Zilenya as they leave the Evil Tower.

At the Spirit Warrior Temple, Meave arrives as she sensed that it is time for the arrow to receive the power of the Maori Spirit Warrior. She sighs as it is time for Ariel and Tess to pass their tests on Martiala. "I hope they are ready to take the test especially Tess. It has been a long time since the rangers has taken the test". Meave said to herself. She head towards the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens sighs as they are in training. Plus Ariel and Nikki are there as well. "It must have been nuts for what happened with Rory, Monty, and Tess on Mount Siren". Nikki said to Ariel.

Ariel nods as she looks at Nikki. "I have to agree with you. Plus that Sabrina Grace could be very troublesome as well. She gotten a passage way to the mainland from Fortesilenco. It makes me wonder if she has an evil ancestor from that team". Ariel said to Nikki.

Nikki nods as she notices something. "Yeah I would say it would have to be from either Music Force teams. Umm your guardian morphor is flashing". Nikki said to Ariel.

Ariel looks at Nikki with a confused expression on her face. She grabs her morphor out as it is in deed flashing. It surprises her as the teens see it. "Ok what does this mean exactly"? Ariel asks Nikki.

"It means that it is your turn to take the Guardian Test, Ariel". Meave said as she arrives at the Oasis. Her arrival surprises the teens including her descendant, Merielle.

The group looks at Meave as Merielle as she sighs to her. "You really should call ahead instead of popping up like this". Merielle said to Meave.

Meave looks at Merielle as she shakes her head to Merielle. "What's the point of calling ahead when I want to surprise them including you? I am not here on a social visit". Merielle said to Merielle.

The teens and Ariel look at each other as they see that the two of them are not seeing eye to eye. "Wow, those two are not agreeing on things". Owen said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "Yeah, I mean the sudden popping up could mean anything". Rory said to them.

Monty looks at Owen as he shakes his head. "That's nothing, you should have been here when Meave first shown up here. Merielle was not happy to see her at all". Monty said to Owen.

Merielle looks at Meave as it has gain the crowd of the Rangers. "Ok, why are you here Meave? Don't you have a school to run". Merielle asks Meave.

Meave looks at Merielle as she shakes her head to Merielle. "I am here to bring the Guardian of the Spirit Warrior Arrow and Tess to Martiala for their tests". Meave said to Merielle.

This surprises the teens as Tess and Ariel steps forward. "Our tests", Ariel said to Meave. "But why do it on Martiala though You remember what happened to me last time I was there". Tess said to Meave as she does remember about it.

Meave nods as she looks at Tess. "I do remember what happened, Tess. That man will not be there. This test is for you to become the Grand Master of the Maori Spirit Warrior. You are ready to take the test. Plus Martiala is where the Grand Master Spirit Warrior comes from. Ariel will be going there to be tested as well". Meave said to Tess and the teens.

Luke looks at Meave as he has his reservations about it. "So Tess is going to be tested on Martiala, but what about Carter and I? Our ancestors were from the Spirit Warriors Power Ranger Team". Luke said to Meave.

Carter nods as he looks at them. "Yeah so what's the deal"? Carter asks Meave. He has his arms crossed.

Meave nods as she looks at Luke and Carter. "That is true Luke and Carter, your ancestors did came from the Spirit Warrior team. However your ancestors passed the test as well. Their gift of a Grand Master of a Spirit Warrior has been passed down to you. You may not know it, but you both have a birthmark of an arrow on your backs. Carter, your gift is being the Grand Master of the Spartan. Luke, your gift is being the Grand Master of the Viking. What Tess has to do is earn her Spirit Warrior mark as well". Meave said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Tess and Ariel. "If Tess is ready to take test, I will support it". Rory said to them.

The teens look at Rory as they are surprised to hear it. "I agree I mean you are a warrior". Owen said to them.

It is not long that the others are in agreement with Rory. Luke sighs as he realizes that Tess is not a baby or a child anymore. "Tess, I realize that I can't baby or treat you like a little kid anymore Tess. You have come up to become a great ranger right in front of me. You have come a long way from your beginning. Plus you surprised us all by being the crimson Spirit Warrior Ranger. I was right by your side when you were recovering from being tortured by Xolicernic. You didn't become a shadow of your true self. You did not withdraw yourself from us. You did not push us away when you were in deep pain. What I am saying is that you truly grew up right in front of my eyes". Luke said to Tess as he has tears in his eyes.

Tess is stunned as she looks at Luke. She has never seen him like that before. "Thank you Luke", Tess said to Luke as she hugs him.

The teens are in awe of the touching moment. "This took a year in the making". Kelsea said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Ariel and Tess look at each other as they are ready. "I am ready". Tess said to Meave. "So am I". Ariel said to Meave.

Meave nods as she creates a portal. The teens watches Tess and Ariel go through the portal to Martiala. Meave also goes through the portal as they went to Martiala.

In Martiala, Ariel and Tess arrives as they find themselves on another planet. "Wow, we are not on Earth any more". Ariel said to Tess. She has

Tess nods as she looks at Ariel. "Yeah, I felt the same way". Tess said to Ariel. She notices the academy as it is not long that Meave and a middle aged woman coming towards them.

Meave looks at them as she is getting old. "Your test is to head towards Mount Zolius. You can only use your morphors when the time is right. We will be waiting for your arrival when you pass the test". Meave said to them.

As they departed from the scene, Ariel and Tess look at each other as they are wondering about it. They notice a mountain as they head towards it. "I wonder who was that with Meave". Ariel said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at Ariel. "Yeah plus Meave does not look good health wise". Tess said to Ariel. She is thinking about the death of a veteran ranger.

Ariel looks at Tess like she is missing something. "Did something happen"? Ariel asks Tess. She does not know about it.

Tess nods as she looks at Ariel. "Yeah this was before we knew that you are the guardian. We had to protect an aging veteran ranger. She had a very long life span of having alien blood in her. Her younger self was in trouble and got brought to the future by Xolicernic. The pain that the younger one endured was too much for the aging veteran and passed away of her old age. She turned out to be Ryder's grandmother. She spent 19 years trying to find him. She only got to see him only one time before passing away. I think Meave is about to die". Tess said to Ariel.

Ariel nods as she looks at Tess. "Yeah if that's true then why she has not told Merielle? From the looks of the two of them, I say they don't have a great relationship with each other and always has tensions between them". Ariel said to Tess.

As the two girls walk towards the mountain, Tess nods as she thinks about it. "You know it is kind of like us back then before we joined the team. If I remember it correctly, you were beyond horrified when Adam threw up on you. You screamed so loud that it gave me a headache". Tess said to Ariel.

Ariel nods as she remembers it. "Yep, you defiantly brought that up. That was before I realized my destiny. Plus I was still the stuck up mean head cheerleader". Ariel said to Tess.

The girls nod as they continue walking together. They soon find themselves in the wild outback. "Umm, I thought we are suppose to head towards Mount Zolius or something. This looks like we are in the outback in Australia or New Zealand". Ariel said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks around. "Yeah it does look like the Australian Outback. Although, I get the gut feeling that something is heading this way". Tess said to Ariel.

Ariel nods as she looks at Tess. "A woman's intuition is never wrong, Tess". Ariel said to Tess.

"Ugh, did you honestly have to ruin our grand entrance? Plus you wouldn't allow yourself being around that loser". A dark evil shadow of Ariel said to them. She has a dark gold outfit as she has a very mean demeanor about her.

"Yeah I mean how did you even get so far anyways? Last time I checked, you are the party rule breaking girl"? A dark evil shadow said to Tess. The dark evil shadow of Tess has dark crimson outfit like she is a Maori warrior.

Ariel frowns as she looks at Tess. "Do you think this is when we can use our morphors"? Ariel asks Tess. She is holding her guardian morphor in her hands.

Tess nods as she looks at Ariel. "It is the obvious answer". Tess said to Ariel. She grabs out her Spirit Warrior morphor.

"Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Tess said out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

"Star Descendants Guardian Mode Online", Ariel said out as she morphs into guardian form.

Morphing Sequence

Ariel is standing in the woods as the Spirit Warrior Temple in the background. The symbols of the Elemental Fusion is floating around her. She has a gold robes with the crest of the Spirit Warriors. Her helmet is in the same gold color with the symbol of the Elemental Fusion Rangers on it. Ariel is in her guardian pose. "Guardian of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Gold Guardian", Ariel yells out loud as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The dark shadows of Ariel and Tess frowns as they glare at them. "You won't destroy us after all. We are basically you". Dark shadow Ariel and Tess said to them. They charge in at Ariel and Tess.

Dark Shadow Ariel is throwing punches at Ariel. "You should stick being a mean spirited cheerleader dating Paul". The dark shadow Ariel said to Ariel.

Ariel dodges the punches as she throws a punch at the dark shadow. "Paul was a jerk". Ariel said to the dark shadow.

The dark shadow rolls her eyes as she charges in at Ariel. "A jerk who knows how to control you and kept you in line. He knows how to keep you quiet about anything that he and his buddies did especially to that gold ranger. In fact, you are still in Paul's control even though you are not dating him anymore". The dark shadow said to Ariel. She gives her a sucker punch to the face and stomach.

Ariel takes a huge stumble to the ground. Plus Tess is also landing on the ground as her dark shadow gave her a double kick to her. Also, Tess's dark shadow said things to her as well.

"We need a plan Tess. These dark shadows knows everything about us including the worse qualities in us. Plus they know every move that we make and going to make". Ariel said to Tess.

Tess nods as she has an idea up her sleeve. "How about we change things up and switch. Plus we need to knock into them our own best qualities". Tess said to Ariel.

Ariel nods as it is a plan. "It is better than doing nothing right". Ariel said to Tess. She has a glaring expression as it is aiming at the shadow forms.

As the two get back up, they glare at their shadow forms. "Are you two seriously back for more"? Dark shadow Tess asks them. "Yeah we thought that you two are too weak to get back up". Dark Shadow Ariel said to them.

Tess glares at Dark Shadow Ariel as she is in position. "That's right, we are not backing out from this especially when we have come a long way from our beginning". Tess said to them as she double kicks at Dark Shadow Ariel.

Ariel nods as she gives a look to Dark Shadow Tess. "That's right, we always have a way to get back up and fight". Ariel said as she gives the dark shadow a double kick.

The dark shadows of Tess and Ariel look at them. "But how you two are suppose to be defeated by us"? Dark shadow Tess asks them. "Yeah we are suppose to put you two in your places". Dark shadow Ariel said to them.

Tess and Ariel glares at them like they feel a power within them. "Ariel knows that everything in life is not about her. She fully understands that her destiny is to help the rangers. She has not gone back to the jerk and can speak her mind. You will never get to her again. Power of the Tenacity Maori", Tess yells out loud. She is in her Maori warrior pose. She charges in as she does her special move on the dark shadow form of Ariel.

Dark Shadow of Ariel gets hit directly in the chest as she lands on the ground. The shadow form disappeared as it has been defeated.

Ariel gives a look at the Dark Shadow Tess. "Tess is a person that follows the beat of her own drum. She is more than a rule breaking party girl. She is a friend to the others. She is a sister to Luke even though they are half siblings. She has overcome great obstacles especially when Xolicernic messes her up. I call her my true best friend not those cheerleaders at school. Furthermore, I am proud of my ranger ancestry". Ariel said to the dark shadow Tess as she aims her lightning power at her.

The dark shadow Tess frowns as she notices the lightning power at him. She gets hit directly as she lands on the ground. She also disappears as the battle is over.

"You both have passed your tests. I am the Spirit of Aeris". A male voice named Aeris said to them as the spirit has two females with him.

Tess and Ariel are stunned to meet Aeris for the first time. "You are Aeris that Meave and the Maori Spirit Warrior told me about. You are the one that brought the nine warriors together long ago". Tess said to Aeris.

The Spirit of Aeris nods as he looks at Tess. "Yes I did. I never knew about the Maori warrior. However the Maori warrior found his way to Meave and then to you". The Spirit of Aeris said to Tess.

A girl who looks just like Ariel went up to her. "I am glad that you are becoming a person that others call you a true friend. I am actually you from Martiala. My name is Arianna". Arianna said to Ariel.

Another girl who looks just like Tess with Maori warrior like armor on her clothing. "I am happy that you both defeated the dark shadow of yourselves. Plus you carry the words of wisdom that brothers tend to knock into us. My name is Terra, and I am actually you from Martiala. I am basically the only girl in all of Martiala learning about the Maori Spirit Warrior as well". The second girl named Terra said to Tess.

As the pathway presents itself to them, it is heading towards the mountain. "I guess this pathway is where we need to go now". Tess said to them.

Aeris nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, Meave is waiting for you both". Aeris said to them. Ariel and Tess gains their Spirit Warrior Arrow tattoo on their arms.

As they take the pathway, the quickly find themselves at the top of Mount Zolius. "Ok either that didn't take very long or we got teleported here". Tess said to them. Terra grins as she can see that she has the sarcastic personality. "Yeah last time we checked, we were in the outback". Ariel said to them.

Aeris looks at them as he shrugs to them. "The reason why you got here so quickly is because of the tattoos on your arms. Since you both passed the test, you both gained the tattoo and have full access to get to Mount Zolius. Plus there is a great reason why we are here". Aeris said to them.

Meave nods as the woman with her from earlier is with her. "That's correct, follow me please", Meave said to them.

The girls look at each other as they went to an alter. It has the symbols of the other Spirit warriors and their warrior feather. "It has been a very long time since a Spirit Warrior power has been added to the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow. Now the time has come to add the Warrior Feather of the Maori Spirit Warrior to the Arrow". Meave said to them.

Tess grabs her warrior feather out. Ariel grabs the Spirit Warrior Arrow. The woman who is with Meave receives the items from them to place on the alter. It is not long that the Maori Spirit Warrior arrives at the top of Mount Zolius along with the other Spirit Warriors.

"Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow year my voice. Let the power of the Maori Spirit Warrior, Tenacity of the Maori be joined with the arrow". Meave yells out loud as she uses her power to start the ritual.

The arrow is glowing as it is floating into the air. The warrior feather is also glowing in a bright crimson color. As it is swirling and dancing around the arrow, it is like it trying to join the arrow.

"The Leadership of the Gladiator approves the Tenacity of Maori", the Gladiator Spirit Warrior said out loud.

"The Strategic of the Viking approves the Tenacity of the Maori", the Viking Spirit Warrior said out loud.

"The Loyalty of the Knight approves the Tenacity of the Maori", the Knight Spirit Warrior said out loud.

"The Courage of the Soldier approves the Tenacity of the Maori", the Soldier Spirit Warrior said out loud.

"The Power of the Spartan approves the Tenacity of the Maori", the Spartan Spirit Warrior said out loud.

"The Stealth of the Ninja approves the Tenacity of the Maori", the Ninja Spirit Warrior said out loud.

"The Strength of the Samurai approves the Tenacity of the Maori". The Samurai said out loud.

The Endurance of the Celtic approves the Tenacity of the Maori", the Celtic Spirit Warrior said out loud.

"The Fierce of the Amazonian approves the Tenacity of the Maori". The Amazonian said out loud.

"The Bearer of the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow approves the Tenacity of the Maori Spirit Warrior into the arrow. May its determination and tenacious will fuse within the arrow". The Bearer of the Mark said out loud.

As warrior feather is fused with the arrow, the arrow is growing as it gains some crimson color throughout the arrow. It has crimson feather at the end with the others. As the ritual is complete, the arrow lands on the alter. Meave looks exhausted as she collapses to the ground.

"Headmaster Meave", the Spirit Warriors said to Meave. Tess and Ariel are stunned by this as they realize that Meave is not doing so well. The other woman grabs her before she hits the ground.

Meave looks at them as she is being supported by the woman. "My last duty as the Headmaster of the Spirit Warrior Academy is complete. I leave the school in great hands with you, Mira. Ever since you became a student of two Spirit Warriors, you never gave up on proving that your placement is well earned and deserved. Since then, there are more students that came to the school with two warrior placements as well. You have guided those students not just a student, but also a Grand Master of both Gladiator and Knight. It will be your honor to present the new Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow to Ariel". Meave said to the woman named Mira.

Mira nods as she looks at Meave. "It will be my honor Grand Master Meave". Mira said to Meave. She grabs the arrow as she went to Ariel.

"Ariel Montreal, Guardian of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, you have proven yourself to be a great guardian. Plus you gained true friends that has shown you things that others has ignored or even disregard for. May this arrow be used in great dire against evil villains". Mira said to Ariel.

Ariel nods as she has her hands out. "I accept my destiny to guard and protect the arrow. I accept my destiny to give this to the rangers in a time of great trouble. I accept of who my ancestors are and how they gained the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow as the guardians of it". Ariel said to Mira.

Mira nods as she places the arrow in Ariel's hands. As the arrow is glowing in Ariel's hands, she feels the power within her.

Meave nods as she looks at them. "Spirit Warriors of Martiala, this is my good bye from Martiala permanently. When I pass on, let everyone on Martiala remember me for who I am and the accomplishments that I brought back from what it is like before. Mira is the new headmaster of the Academy of the Spirit Warriors School". Meave said to them.

As a portal is made, Meave, Ariel, and Tess went through the portal as it takes them back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, the teens are trying to train. Luke is getting anxious about Tess. "Luke stop pacing around. She will pass the test". Kelsea said to Luke.

Artemis nods as she looks at him. "Yeah plus your pacing is getting kind of annoying by now". Artemis said to Luke.

Carter nods as he looks at them. "I have to agree with Artemis". Carter said to Luke.

Just as Luke says something back to him, the portal appears as Meave, Ariel, and Tess returns as they pass the test.

"Hey guys", Ariel said to them.

"Miss us", Tess said to them.

The teens turn as they see them being back. "Ariel, Tess, you must have passed the test". Lina said to them.

"Yep, it was not easy that's for sure". Ariel said to them.

"I have to agree with Ariel". Tess said to them.

Just as the conversation gets deeper, the alarm goes off. The teens rush to the monitors as they see Zilenya attacking in Warrior Heights as her Hunite army are targeting the temple. "Zilenya is in Warrior Heights", Ryder said to them.

Luke nods as he looks at Carter. "Ryder, it is time that Carter and I lead the battle". Luke said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as it is fitting for them. "Right", Ryder said to them. The teens including Ariel went with them as they teleport to the battle in Warrior Heights.

Merielle sighs as this battle is going to be intense. "Merielle, there is something I have to tell you". Meave said to Merielle.

Merielle look at Meave as she nods to her. "What is it? Plus you don't look very good. Do you need get into the healing pool"? Merielle asks Meave.

Meave shakes her head as she looks at Merielle. "No Merielle, I have stepped down as the Headmaster of the Academy of Martiala. I have preformed the ritual of the arrow as well". Meave said to Merielle.

Merielle looks at Meave as this is news. "Meave what's going on? Are you dying"? Merielle asks Meave.

Meave nods as she looks at Merielle. "Yes my health is not what it used to be, Merielle. I know you have your issues with me, and I was selfish to leave Earth after my beloved husband passed away. I know that his ghost is freed from being captive. I want to die here on Earth. Do you understand"? Meave asks Merielle.

Merielle nods as she looks at Meave. "I understand". Merielle said to Meave as the two share a meaningful hug. However things will get intense for the rangers as a battle will be getting started soon.

End Chapter

The first part of the Spirit Warriors arc is getting started. It will be a two parter event unlike the Music Force arc. What will happen in part 2? Plus something will happen that will be heartbreaking.

Next Chapter: Descendants of Spirit Warriors Vs Zilenya Part 2: The Battle and Sacrifice at the Temple of the Spirit Warriors.


	125. Chapter 124

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 124: Descendants of Spirit Warriors Vs Zilenya Part 2: The Battle and Sacrifice at the Temple of the Spirit Warriors.

In Warrior Heights, the teens arrive in the town where the Spirit Warriors Rangers were active. "Why would Zilenya attack Warrior Heights"? Brandon asks them.

"It is the very town that the Spirit Warrior team made their home". Ariel said to them.

"Ariel is right guys. We need to get to the temple right away". Tess said to them.

They quickly run towards the Temple.

At the Temple, Zilenya is leading the attack as she has Hunites with her. "That's right my Hunites, destroy every bit of this place". Zilenya said to the Hunites.

"STOP RIGHT THERE", the Rangers said outloud as it is Luke, Carter, Tess leading the charge.

Zilenya frowns as she sees the Rangers. "You pathetic Rangers, you dare to stop me". Zilenya yells at them.

"You are done making havoc and chaos on Earth". Ariel said to Zilenya. The teens grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight.

"Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Tess yells out loud as she is in ranger form.

"Star Descendants Online Spirit Warriors Mode", the teens yells out loud as they are in ranger form.

"Star Descendants Guardian Mode Online", Ariel yells out loud as she in ranger form.

Zilenya frowns as she looks at the rangers. "Hunites get them now". Zilenya yells at the Hunites.

"Let's do this guys", Luke, Carter, Tess, and Ariel said in unison. The rangers charge in to fight the Hunites.

Zilenya frowns as the rangers are even here. "Hunites keep them busy. I will destroy the Temple myself". Zilenya said to them.

Luke frowns as this is getting bad. "Carter, Tess, and Ariel with me to stop Zilenya. The rest of you handle the Hunites". Luke said to them.

"Right", the teens said to Luke. Luke, Carter, Tess, and Ariel runs into the temple.

Zilenya is attacking the temple as she is firing her powers at the structures in the temple. "I shall destroy this place". Zilenya said out loud.

"You have to go through us first Zilenya". Carter said to Zilenya.

Zilenya frowns as the four of the rangers went after her. "You Rangers will regret coming after me". Zilenya said to them.

As Zilenya charges in at the rangers, she is being trigger happy with her powers. The rangers are dodging the attacks. Plus it is damaging the building.

Tess frowns as this is not good. "Guys we need to get Zilenya out of the temple. This place is very important to the Spirit Warriors and to Martiala". Tess said to them.

Ariel nods as she looks at them. "I agree with Tess. We need to get her out of the temple". Ariel said to them.

Luke nods as he thinks about a plan. "Tess and Ariel, you two distract her. She really aims her attacks at the two of you. She will probably follow you guys out". Luke said to them.

Ariel and Tess nod as they get the plan. "Lets do this", Ariel said to them. "Right", Tess said to them.

Ariel and Tess fires their attacks at Zilenya. As Zilenya gets hit, she turns at them. "You will regret that". Zilenya said to them.

"You got to catch us first". Tess and Ariel said to Zilenya. They fire their weapons at Zilenya.

Zilenya frowns as she is chasing them. "You pathetic Rangers will be the first to be destroyed". Zilenya said to them.

As Zilenya is firing her powers at Tess and Ariel, she is chasing them out from the Temple. Luke and Carter are following Zilenya out from the temple.

As they got back outside, the others see them. "Now guys", Luke said to them. He has his Star Sword out as they are ready to fire stars at her.

Zilenya frowns as she got tricked. She notices the incoming stars as she cuts them down with her powers. "It will take more than your precious stars to destroy me. Now I will have the privilege to ending the guardian and the crimson ranger". Zilenya said to them.

As Zilenya uses her most powerful attack, she aims it at Ariel and Tess. A dark white beam is fired at them. "Tess, Ariel LOOK OUT", the Rangers yells at them.

"Not on my watch Zilenya", a female voice yells at Zilenya. She makes a shield to protect Ariel and Tess as she takes the blow for them.

Zilenya frowns as she recognizes the voice. "MEAVE, I THOUGHT YOU HAVE ALREADY PASSED ON BY NOW". Zilenya yells at Meave.

The rangers are in complete shock by the sacrifice to save Tess and Ariel. Meave glares at Zilenya. "I have lived on Martiala ever since my beloved husband has passed on here on Earth. Since you have caused great harm to Martiala and here on Earth, you have signed your enteral imprisonment. Plus on top of that you have escaped from being punished for the actions that you have committed against my family and my sister's blood line for far too long". Meave said to Zilenya.

Zilenya frowns as she realizes who she meant. "The Bearer of the Mark", Zilenya said to Meave.

The rangers look at each other as they are confused. Luke and Carter are feeling a power within them as Tess has her special Spirit Warrior form. "We are warriors in our own right. We never give up in the fight against evil. We are the Descendants of Spirit Warriors". Luke and Carter yells out loud.

Luke's and Carter's Star Sword is glowing as the stars are getting full grown. The ranger ghosts of Spirit Warriors are arriving in ranger form. Plus the spirits of their warriors are also there. Plus Tess and Ariel joins them as they are ready to finish this.

"NO, NO, NO, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE", Zilenya yells at them.

"Star Sword Star Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow", Luke and Carter yells out loud as they draw the stars.

"Power of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior, Maori Spirit Warrior", Tess yells out loud.

"Gold Guardian Power", Ariel yells out loud.

As the four of them fire their powers, the arrow is released as gold beam combines with the blue and yellow stars. It hits Zilenya directly as she gets defeated. She lands on the ground as her powers are gone for good. "NOOOO", Zilenya yells at them.

"It is time that you are brought to justice", a voice said to them.

The rangers are stunned by the new arrival. "Who are you"? Ryder asks the woman.

"My name is Mira. I am the new headmaster at the academy on Martiala. I congratulate you all on defeating Zilenya. I will promise with my life that her warrior orb will be permanently sealed in Martiala". Mira said to them. She released the warrior orb as it captures Zilenya.

Zilenya is captured as she realizes that she is done. She is taking away as Mira brings to Martiala. "NOOOO", Zilenya yells at them.

The rangers are stunned as Ariel and Tess are with Meave. "Meave why did you do it"? Tess asks Meave.

Meave looks at them as she does not have much time. "I saw a prophecy painting not long after you left Martiala, Tess. It showed me sacrificing myself to save you and Ariel. I get to die here on Earth with my beloved husband, Dr. Zackary Taylor. Do not grieve for me rangers. You still have Diamanda and Ivano left to defeat and destroy once and for all. However there is something about Diamanda you must know. She was originally sealed by the Gate of Justice long ago. However when the original bringer of Justice to the Unity Force ranger passed away, the seal got weaker and weaker until Ivano used his evil power to bring her back to life. In order to defeat her, she must be defeated on the very planet that her mother conquered long ago. She must be sealed again by the Bringer of Justice to your team. The conquered planet is the birthplace of the Daughters of the Three Lights ". Meave said to them as she passed away.

The rangers are stunned as they take in the new information. Her spirit floats out from her body as it vanishes away as well.

"Looks like she told us something very important". Monty said to them.

"Yeah plus who or what is the Daugters of the Three Lights"? Kelsea asks them.

Ryder shrugs as they have some work to do. "Maybe Alexander knows something about it". Ryder said to them. The Rangers teleport back to the Oasis as they have learned great information about an evil officer who is the last one to defeat. They learn that Diamanda can't be destroyed here on Earth.

End Chapter

Yeah you guys probably didn't expect Meave ultimately sacrificing herself to save the rangers. Plus she gave them an important clue on how to defeat Diamanda once and for all.

Next Chapter: Descendants of Unity Force Part 1: The Test of the Unity Crystals


	126. Chapter 125

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 125: Descendants of Unity Force Vs Diamanda Part 1: The Origins of Unity Force

Back at the Evil Tower, Ivano is waiting patiently for Diamanda to return. He looks at the weapon as he plans to use it any day now.

"Father Lord, I brought you the meteorite that you need". Diamanda said to Ivano as she returns with a sizable meteorite.

Ivano looks at the meteorite as it is a great sized one. "Excellent Diamanda, things can progress with the weapon". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she looks at Ivano. She watches Ivano putting the meteorite in the power bay.

As the weapon is accepting the meteorite as the power source, it is finally powering up. "It is magnificent Father Lord. Are you ready to attack the rangers"? Diamanda asks Ivano.

Ivano nods as he looks at Diamanda. "The weapon needs to be fully charged. In the mean time, I want you to destroy the Rangers. All of the other officers has been destroyed and taken away by other things that I have not foreseen to happen". Ivano said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she receives the orders. She thinks about a plan as well. "I shall destroy those rangers. Plus I have the perfect target in mind". Diamanda said to herself as she heads off on her plans.

It has been a couple of days since the test and the defeat of Zilenya. Ariel gotten the courage to speak up about the attack that took place on Brandon. Paul and his crew gotten arrested for the attack as they are in jail waiting for trial.

The teens including Nikki are gathered together as they are piecing together what Meave told them about Diamanda. Ariel filled Nikki in about what happened in the last battle. "Ok lets go over what we know from Meave". Nikki said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "We know that Diamanda know that she was originally sealed away by the original bringer of Justice to the Unity Force Team. Plus we all know that Ivano brought her back to life like the others. However Diamanda was sealed away in that gate, but due to the death of the original bringer of Justice, that seal got weaker and weaker until Ivano brought her back to life. In order to defeat Diamanda and reseal her, we have to defeat her on the birthplace of the Daughters of Three Lights and where her mother conquered as well". Ryder said to them.

"Yeah but where is the birthplace though"? Lina asks them.

"Plus who is Diamanda's mother though? I know that Meave told us all she could before she died, but". Carter said to them as he has tears coming down his face as it is not normal for the yellow ranger.

Brandon looks at Carter as the death of Meave effected him as well. "You wish that she could have told us more about it. It is the information that she had to give to us. If she didn't tell us, we would be racking our brains on what Diamanda could be possibly be up too or where she will fight us". Brandon said to Carter.

Tess nods in agreement with Brandon. "Brandon is right Carter. We would be trying to figure out on it. We should at least look through the Unity Force and Spirit Warrior books again to get the true origin story". Tess said to them.

"We can fully explain without going to the books rangers", the ghost of Stella, Luna, Ester, Avalon, and Victoria said to them. Alexander nods as he is holding a special box.

"Fully explain what exactly"? Luke asks them.

"The origins of us and how we came to Earth". The ghost of Avalon Spiritus Scott said to them.

"The origins of the Unity Crystals and its power". The ghost of Victoria said to them.

"A secret that I have carried since the very beginning". Alexander said to them.

The rangers are stunned by this as they look at Alexander. "Hold on, why did you kept a secret from us and what is the secret exactly"? Rory asks Alexander.

Alexander nods as he looks at the teens. "As all of you know I am the Descendant of Avalon Spiritus Scott and Jason Lee Scott. What you guys didn't know is that I am the Guardian of the Unity Crystals. This duty has been passed down in my family for generations to generation especially on my ancestor's homeworld called Uniatlantica". Alexander said to them.

"Uniatlantica", the teens said to Alexander.

The ghost of Victoria nods as she looks at them. "Uniatlantica was a distant planet from Earth. It was ruled by a fair Queen. The queen of the planet is actually me". Victoria said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news as they look at Victoria. "What happened to the planet exactly"? Melissa asks Victoria.

"The ghost of Victoria nods as it is a hard thing to talk about. "Queen Omitrix attacked and conquered the planet. In the process, she captured me in the Mirror of Ivano". Victoria said to them.

The teens are stunned as they have heard of Ivano. "Hold on, Ivano as in the Ivano that has been causing the trouble on Earth". Kelsea said to the ghost of Victoria.

The ghost of Victoria nods as she looks at them. "Ivano is the creator of the mirror that once created to protect the royal family of Uniatlantica from harm. Ivano was once a royal Knight and worked in the guard. However he was very ridiculed for the concept of the mirror by the fellow knights and the royal guards. It was so bad that Ivano changed the purpose of the mirror from a protection to a prison. He attacked the royal family. I was a young princess at the time and my father sacrificed himself to save me. It was from that sacrifice that gave Arlando the power to use the Sword of Uniatlantica to defeat Ivano and destroying the mirror once and for all. However what we did not know that the mirror got recreated by Queen Omitrix". The ghost of Victoria said to them.

The Ghost of Avalon nods as she looks at the rangers. "Years later, Victoria became the queen of the planet. Omitrix was actually my older sister named Avery. She was cruel and had an evil streak on her heart. The duty of being the Guardian of the Unity Crystals was my father's duty. It was supposed to be passed down to Avery. However when it was chosen to me, Avery was furious at me. She demanded that I gave her the duty. When I refused, she attacked Uniatlantica and destroyed my parents. In that battle, she used dark powers, and using them was forbidden. My fiancé sacrificed himself to save me, and I was able to defeat her. Queen Victoria banished her from returning to Uniatlantica". The ghost of Avalon said to them.

The teens look at Avalon as it is a hard story to know. "Geez talk about having the awfully wicked sister". Monty said to them.

The ghost of Avalon nods as she looks at them. "Yes years later, I received visions that Omitrix was returning to Uniatlantica. She became an evil queen and had a daughter with her as well. That daughter is Princess Diamanda. Queen Omitrix found out that Queen Victoria given birth to three baby girls. As I went to Queen Victoria with the news and the visions, she had to make the hardest decision that any parent here on Earth will deeply understand". The ghost of Avalon said to them.

The teens look at each other as they get the feeling on what it is. "I ordered Avalon to bring my daughters and the Unity Crystals to Earth. If my daughters stayed on Uniatlantica, their lives will be in serious danger. Queen Omitrix would have easily destroyed them right in front of me. As a result of the decision, I wiped their memories of Uniatlantica and their Uniatlantican wings so they will be grown up like a regular human being from Earth. I told Avalon to separate my daughters on Earth until it was time for them to be reunited. When Queen Omitrix attacked Uniatlantica, she was furious that I sent my daughters away along with the Unity Crystals with Avalon. As a result, she imprisoned me in the Mirror of Ivano". The ghost of Victoria said to them.

The teens has a somber expression on their faces. "It must be the most difficult decision that you ever had to make". Melissa said to the ghost of Victoria.

"It was the hardest choice and yet it was a choice to protect them". The ghost of Victoria.

The ghost of Stella looks at them. "About 16 years later, Queen Omitrix came to Earth. When she arrived, Avalon sent the Unity Crystals to the chosen ones. When they chosen us, the team was formed with my dad and Avalon as the mentors to us. In the beginning, it was myself, my beloved husband Mike, Justin, Eliza, Rupert, and Dove. However we soon realize that our team was far from being full. We had some unexpected surprises and challenges coming our way. We welcomed, David, Espella, Luna, Ester, and my dad to the team. However Espella was our evil ranger that Diamanda used to do the dirty work for her. When Espella learned the truth, she turned on Diamanda and joined us. Although, the team had their doubts about her. She earned the trust from the others and my family included. When Diamanda attacked us in an intense battle, she had Espella chose between returning to evil or watching us in pain. Espella did not return to evil. In doing so, she earned her secondary powers". The ghost of Stella said to them.

The ghost of Luna nods as she looks at them. "Ester and I were reunited at an orphanage. However when we realize that Stella is our older sister, we realize that it was our turn to join the team. Stella, Ester, and I used our light powers to purge the evil darkness out from Espella. It turns out that we are the long lost daughters of Queen Victoria as well. When learned on how to defeat Omitrix's generals, we have to pass a special test to earn a shard piece of the sword. Once it was put together, the sword was ready to be used". The ghost of Luna said to them.

The ghost of Ester nods as she looks at them. "Just before our final battle, Stella, Luna, and I learned that the three of us have a special form. It is our Uniatlantica Angel Princess Mode. It turned out that we are also the Daughters of the Three Lights. Stella is the Daughter of Sunlight. Luna is the Daughter of Moonlight. I am the Daughter of Starlight. It turns that Harmonia sacrificed herself to save us. Even though, she was in a robotic body back then. She guided us as well". The ghost of Ester said to them.

The teens nod as they learn more about it. "What are the Unity Crystals exactly"? Luke asks them.

The ghost of Avalon looks at them. "The Unity Crystals is the source of power to the Unity Force Rangers. They contain two things, an element and a special quality. The special quality is what that makes them strong and powerful. Over time, there are more Unity Crystals that came into existence. Plus there is actually a guardian spirit within each crystal. The truth of the matter is that it is the guardian with in the Unity Crystals that chosen the Unity Force Rangers ". The ghost of Avalon said to them.

The teens are surprised to learn about this. "Hold on though, who are the guardians that lived in the Unity Crystals"? Brandon asks the ghost of Avalon.

The ghost of Avalon nods as she looks at them. "Long before Uniatlantica became the planet that it was their were 11 tribes that lived on the planet. When an evil force attacked the planet, one person from each tribe fought against the evil force. The one person is the guardian in their tribe. However in their final battle, they sacrificed themselves to save the planet. As the result of that, their spirit went into a special stone. Those stones is what became the Unity Crystals. When the tribes learn what they done to protect the planet, they decided to live and unite as one planet. The creator of the Sword of Uniatlantica was the guardian of the Red Unity Crystal. The guardians were Valor, Heath, Gaia, Zale, Amorè, Skylark, Jonathan, Liberty, Celestia, Calistia, and Meredith". The ghost of Avalon said to them.

The teens nod as they think about the sacrifices that they have made. "I never realized that people make a decision to sacrifice themselves to save the people that care about so much". Kelsea said to them.

Artemis nods as she looks at them. "Yeah but what about the newer Crystals? Do they have a special guardian within them"? Artemis asks the ghost of Avalon.

The ghost of Avalon nods as she looks at them. "As of matter of fact, there is a special guardian with them as well. They are three individuals here on Earth that were chosen to reside in them. The Equality within the Shadows is Espella. The Comets of Respect is a young woman named Aria The Guardian of the Three Lights is actually Jason Lee Scott". The ghost of Avalon said to them.

The teens nod as they learn more about them. "They must have been chosen for a special reason am I right"? Ryder asks the ghost of Avalon.

The Ghost of Avalon nods as she looks at them. "Yes they were chosen for a very important reason. Espella was a young girl who that always gotten disrespect by her fellow classmates at school. She was constantly bullied by her classmates and belittled by her teachers. It took her mother action to report the teachers when she saw a fellow parent paying her daughter's teacher off and sued the school. As a result of it, the teachers and students involved were punished and fired for their actions. When Espella moved to Unity Lakes, Diamanda took advantage of Espella and used the original Black Unity Crystal to control Espella and turned her evil. When Espella learned the truth about Diamanda, she turned on her and fought back. She ended up as the purple ranger. Years later, the Black Unity Crystal got reborn as the Equality within the Shadows. Aria was a young woman who became the Prima Star Legends ranger. She always had great respect and gratitude towards the Rangers. When she met AV as a child, she explained to her that people her age were punishing her for having something very unique. Having that unique gift is what made who she is as a person. Aria was the first holder of the Cyan Unity Crystal. Jason Lee Scott is more than the bringer of Justice to the Unity Force Rangers. He was the one that adopted Stella, Luna, and Ester. He and his ex wife first adopted Stella as a baby. However since the divorce, it was just Jason and Stella for a very long time. However when Stella got reunited with Luna and Ester at an orphanage via volunteering there, Jason realized that Luna and Ester are truly related with Stella. Plus to them, Jason is the only one that they see as a father. As a result, Jason adopted Luna and Ester when they were 16 years old".

The ghost of Avalon said to them.

The teens nod as they learn more about them. "It make sense that they were chosen to be the guardians of the newer crystals". Nikki said to the ghost of Avalon.

Just as the ghost nods, Nikki's morphor is flashing as it is her turn to take the test. The other mentors rush over to the rangers as they are concerned about something. "Alexander, have you seen Merielle"? Kathleen asks Alexander.

Alexander looks at them as he shakes his head. "No, last time I checked she went to the Temple to help Mira with the repairs in Warrior Heights". Alexander said to them.

Kevin looks at Alexander as he frowns about the news. "Mira called and she said that Merielle has not returned from bringing lunch back to the temple". Kevin said to Alexander.

On the monitors, a message is coming through as it has Diamanda on the screen. "Why hello rangers", Diamanda said to them.

The teens frown as they rush over to the monitors. "Diamanda where is Merielle"? Ryder asks Diamanda.

Diamanda laughs at the rangers. Merielle is restrained to a wall like it was once a part of the royal castle. "Merielle is my prisoner on Uniatlantica. I thought I snatched Alexander, but it turns out that I grabbed the wrong descendant ranger mentor. I am actually on Uniatlantica. If you want to see one of your mentors again, you have to come to Uniatlantica, later Rangers". Diamanda said to them as the message ends.

The teens frown as this fight will take them to another planet. "I got one question, how can we get to Uniatlantica exactly"? Ryder asks them.

The ghost of Avalon looks at them as Nikki has the sword in her hands. "The Sword can actually make a portal to get to Uniatlantica. However I must warn all of you that what you will see there will not be very pretty or welcoming. Before you go, you must bring the Unity Crystals with you as well". The ghost of Avalon said to them.

The teens look at each other as they walk over to Alexander. Alexander opens the box revealing the Unity Crystals to them. Nikki grabs the tri-colored crystal. Ryder grabs the red crystal. Quentin grabs the orange crystal. Carter grabs the yellow crystal. Monty grabs the green crystal. Luke grabs the blue crystal. Tess grabs the indigo crystal. Lina grabs the purple crystal. Melissa grabs the pink crystal. Kelsea grabs the white crystal. Brandon grabs the gold crystal. Artemis grabs the silver crystal. Rory grabs the cyan colored crystal. Finally Owen grabs the black crystal. Nikki uses the sword as she creates the portal to Uniatlantica. The teens follow her through the portal as they head to Uniatlantica. The portal closes behind them as things are about to begins for them. Not only Nikki is going to be tested, the Rangers will be tested as well.

The teens arrives at Uniatlantica as they land on the ground. "Ok either we don't need space suits or the gravity here is very similar to on Earth and the oxygen levels are the same". Monty said to them.

As the teens pick each other up from the ground, they notice their new surroundings. The land is very desolate and gray like nothing has grown in a very long time. "Wow, the ghost of Avalon was not kidding when this place will not be very pretty and very welcoming". Rory said to them.

The wind is howling as the teens has their normal clothes on. However the one thing that they notice is that they have wings on their backs. The girls has angel like wings, and the guys has eagle like wings. Each one is color coded with a special design on them. "Umm guys, we didn't have wings before right"? Owen asks them as he is getting startled by the new addition.

The teens look at each other as they are noticing their wings for the first time. "Ok that is definitely different". Melissa said to them.

Ryder looks at his wings as he seems ok with it. Carter looks kind of freaked out by them as he looks at Ryder. "How do you look so calm about this Ryder"? Carter asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as he shrugs to them. "I actually gotten used to my wings even on Earth. The thing is, I had them even on Earth. I had to hide them for various safety reasons. I flew around at night but kept them hidden during the day. Having wings is a characteristic to an Uniatlantican. My theory is that when we went over here, we gained our Uniatlantican wings". Ryder said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Ryder. "Yeah but we don't have much experience flying with wings Ryder. I mean we have to rescue Merielle. I honestly will feel better if we walked". Kelsea said to Ryder.

Just as Kelsea says that, a huge gust of wind hits the teens. As it lifts them into the air, they are flying for the first time. "Ok this is not what I have in mind for a crash course on flying". Quentin said to them. They are flapping their wings as it keeps them in the air.

Lina shrugs as she gets a better look. "Yeah but from up here, you get a better view of things". Lina said to them.

Monty nods as he notices a ruins of a castle. "Yeah plus if that is the ruins of a castle, Merielle and Diamanda must be close by to that location". Monty said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "We should head that direction". Ryder said to them. The teens nod as they follow his lead to the ruins of the Uniatlantican Royal Castle.

As they head towards the castle, the teens gets pulled into different wind directions. "Guys what's going on"? Brandon asks them.

"I don't know. We better hold hands now". Luke said to them.

Tess is trying to reach out to Luke's. "I don't think I can reach you. This wind is pulling us in a different direction". Tess said to them.

"Neither can I guys, it is like the wind is trying to separate us". Artemis said to them. As the wind pulls the teens into fourteen different directions, the teens are flying into their separate ways for their special test of their own.

End Chapter

The teens including Nikki learns about the origins of Unity Force including the Unity Crystals and the birthplace of Stella, Luna, and Ester. What awaits the rangers on Uniatlantica? Plus this maybe a three to four parter event. It depends on how long the tests it will be for the rangers and Nikki. Yeah each ranger will be tested on Uniatlantica.

Next Chapter: Descendants of Unity Force Vs Diamanda Part 2: The Test of the Unity Crystals


	127. Chapter 126

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 126: Descendants of Unity Force Vs Diamanda Part 2: The Test of the Unity Crystals: The Bringer of Justice with Courage, Hope, and Light

Ryder finds himself as he is near a volcano as it is very bright and sunny there. He lands on the ground as his wings closes. "Guys, where are you"? Ryder asks them. He does not get a response from them. He quickly grabs his morphor out to communicate with them. "Guys hello can you here me"? Ryder asks them on his morphor. There is not response on the morphor.

"You won't be able to get in touch with them red ranger. In fact, you can not use your morphor for the test of courage". A male voice said to Ryder.

Ryder frowns as he is caught off guard by the male voice. "Who are you"? Ryder asks out there.

"You will know who I am. You are at the test of Courage. What you must do is to journey into the volcano and free the tiger with the black chains. This tiger cub will help and guide you". The male voice said to Ryder.

Ryder looks down as he notices a tiger cub next to him. The tiger cub is red with the same rainbow colored eyes like he does. He looks straight into the volcano. "I guess we have to get moving then". Ryder said to the tiger cub.

As they started to walk, Ryder notices that the cub is a bit skittish and afraid as it sticks close to him. He stopped as he got to the cub's eye level. "What is it that you are afraid off"? Ryder asks the tiger cub.

The tiger cub looks at Ryder as it points its paw at what lurks in the volcano. It cowards in fear as the both of them hears a strange voice haunting the volcano. They even hear another tiger crying in pain. Ryder looks at the tiger cub straight into its eyes. "We are meant to go to see what's going on in the volcano. You are not alone because you got me. You got to have courage to face your fears. If you don't, you will be letting the fear control and conquer you". Ryder said to the tiger cub.

The tiger cub looks into Ryder's eyes as it is bright orange as he is telling the truth. The cub hears Ryder's words has gotten through to it. It nods to him as it went with him.

Ryder and the tiger cub walks into the volcano as they notice their surroundings. A tiger is trapped in a black cage. It is red with the same rainbow color eyes. The tiger also has chains on its paws as well. There is a pathway leading to it. The tiger is in the middle of volcano, and there is lava surrounding it. "You know something about this looks too easy". Ryder said to the tiger cub.

The tiger cub nods as in agreement with Ryder. 'Yeah my mommy is trapped right there'. The tiger cub telepathically said to Ryder.

Ryder and the tiger cub walks on the pathway towards the tiger. As they got to the center of the pathway, a ghostly spirit of Abbinus pops up in front of Ryder. The tiger cub gets behind of Ryder. Ryder looks at the Spirit of Abbinus. "I am not scared of you Abbinus. The truth is that you changed back to your human being form. You had a lot of emotional pain. I forgiven you, and you have forgiven yourself". Ryder said to the spirit of Abbinus.

The spirit of Abbinus looks at Ryder as it is stunned that he is not afraid of it. As it vanishes away, the tiger cub looks at Ryder as it has a small smile on its face. 'You made her go away'. The tiger cub telepathically said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he is giving the cub encouragement. "Yes I did. Abbinus was misguided filled with pain within her heart that turned her evil. She is just Abby now and being reunited with her biological daughter that was stolen from her". Ryder said to the cub.

As they walk on the pathway, Ryder notices that the tiger in the middle doesn't have its chains on its paws anymore. 'Those chains vanished when I stand up to the spirit of Abbinus. Although that black cage is still there, it must mean that there is one other thing here'. Ryder thought to himself.

As they are almost there to the bigger tiger, the spirit of Tironica appears in front of them. "We meet again red ranger". The Spirit of Tironica said to Ryder as it has its evil voice.

The tiger cub is very afraid as it is hiding behind Ryder. It is very scared of the evil spirit. It hits Ryder that the cub is very scared of the spirit. "Tironica", Ryder said to Tironica. It has been a while since he has seen the evil spirit.

Tironica is eyeing Ryder as it is ready to get back at him. "Where are you fears, red ranger? I messed you up so badly that you should be cowardly in fear". Tironica said to Ryder.

Ryder frowns as he backs up slowly. He is getting scared as he is facing her again. "I purged the evil darkness out from my mom. She is freed and earned my forgiveness. I shouldn't be afraid of you". Ryder said to the evil spirit.

Tironica gives Ryder a devious look on her face. "You are afraid of me still even after what I did to you. I will control you and turn you against the Rangers". Tironica said to Ryder.

Just as Tironica is about to enter Ryder's body, the tiger cub frowns as Ryder is in trouble. 'He needs my help. He gotten me to the volcano and now that evil bully wants to control him. NOT. ON. MY. WATCH". The tiger cub telepathically said to itself.

As the tiger cub is running towards Ryder and the evil spirit of Tironica, it is roaring and pouncing on the evil spirit. The evil spirit frowns as it does not expect this one coming. "WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY", the evil spirit of Tironica yells at them.

Ryder is in awe by the tiger cub fighting back for him. He has a confident expression on his face. "It is not a trick Tironica. The tiger cub is expressing its courageous spirit on you. I gave it the encouragement to face its fear of you. It is giving me the same encouragement to face my fear of you. I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE", Ryder yells out loud.

As Ryder is making his declaration of courage, beams of sunlight are shining down on him. The tiger in the middle is freed as the cage is gone. He gathers some sun beams as he fires it at the evil spirit of Tironica.

Tironica is in shock as she gets hit by the Light of the Sun. "NOOOO, YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE SCARED OF ME". Tironica yells at Ryder.

"Consider that fear is conquered Tironica, Light of the Sun", Ryder yells out loud as he has a special power boost within him. He fires a red sun beam at Tironica.

Tironica gets hit as it is destroyed by Ryder. It vanishes away as the volcano has calmed down. Ryder looks around as a spirit like being appears to him. "You have passed the Test of Courage. I am Valor the Guardian of the Red Unity Crystal. Long ago, I was privileged to meet your ancestor as she too passed her test. The tiger cub gained its courage to stand up to the evil spirit from your words of encouragement. When it was fighting back, you gained the encouragement to make the declaration of courage". Valor said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Valor. He notices his morphor glowing. "Thank You Valor", Ryder said to Valor. He notices that volcano disappears as a pathway is opening to him. The tiger cub is being nurtured by its mom. Ryder nods to the tigers as he takes off once more.

With Brandon and Artemis, they are together like they are in a very dark and spooky place. "Any ideas on where the others are"? Artemis asks Brandon. She is getting scared as she can't see in the pitch black place.

Brandon nods as he looks around. "I have no idea Artemis. That wind took us all different directions. There is no telling where they are". Brandon said to Artemis. He does not like being in the dark place.

"Destroy the light, destroy the light, destroy the light", a voice said to them as it is hissing at them.

Brandon and Artemis frowns as they quickly learn that they are not alone in here. "Who is there? Show yourself", Brandon yells out loud.

"Destroy the hope, destroy the hope, destroy the hope", another voice said to them as it is hissing at them.

Artemis is getting scared as the evil darkness is approaching her. "Brandon, I am getting very scared". Artemis said to him. She is hiding behind him as her head is starting to hurt.

Brandon frowns as he gets into protective mode. "Artemis calm down, I am right here". Brandon said to Artemis.

Artemis is getting vulnerable as she is crying. "Those things are coming at us Brandon. It wants to destroy us especially me and the world". Artemis said to Brandon.

Brandon is getting worried as he wondering what he should do. "Artemis look at me. We will save the world with the others. What ever evil is aiming at you, we will handle it together. I am the bringer of hope to the world. You bring something very important that darkness and evil heavily despises". Brandon said to Artemis.

Artemis looks at Brandon as they are hearing louder hisses to destroy the light and destroy the hope. "You are right Brandon. I do bring something special and important. You are the bringer of hope. I am the bringer of light. I am the biggest enemy of darkness and evil. We bring the hope and light where the enemy lurks within the evil darkness tries to over take goodness and positive light from the world". Artemis said to Brandon.

Just as the hisses are getting louder as they are about to attack, Brandon and Artemis feels a power within them. "Light of the Moon", Brandon yells out loud. "Light of the Star", Artemis said out loud.

As they are glowing in bright gold and silver light, it drives off the snakes that were about to bite Brandon and Artemis. Two angels appear to them as the scenery changes like they are in space with the moon and stars are shining brightly in the night sky.

"Artemis, you finally see that you are the biggest enemy of darkness and evil. I am Calistia, the Guardian of the Silver Unity Crystal. Long ago, I met Ester and she passed her test as well. It is my honor to meet her descendant". Calistia said to Artemis.

The second angel looks at Brandon. "I am Celestia, the Guardian of the Gold Unity Crystal. Long ago, I meet your ancestor Luna as she was also the gold ranger and shared the same gold eyes as her. Like Artemis, you have a special light inside of you to protect the others. You have the hope to share with the world that you believe in everyone. In a way, you are also the protector to Artemis as well". Celestia said to Brandon.

As Brandon and Artemis nods at the two angel guardians, another pathway opens up to them. They walk down the pathway as it is not long that they meet up with Ryder once more.

With Quentin, he finds himself in a earthly heavenly like scenery. However the one thing in particular that he sees that he is in a courtroom like setting. "Ok this is definitely different. It is nothing that I am expecting". Quentin said to himself.

"Welcome Quentin, the time has come for you become the next bringer of Justice". Liberty said to Quentin.

Quentin turns as he sees the guardian of the Orange Unity Crystal. "Are you sure"? Quentin asks Liberty. He notices that a particular chair is empty.

Liberty nods as she looks at Quentin. "I am sure about it, Quentin. You are not the only one that had doubts about being the bringer of Justice". Liberty said to Quentin.

Quentin has a skeptical look on his face. "I am not the only one. What do you mean"? Quentin asks Liberty.

Liberty nods as she looks at Quentin. "When the first bringer of Justice handed the Orange Unity Crystal to the second bringer of Justice, this person had doubts about it as well. Your test is to identify the second Bringer of Justice. There are clues all over in this room that will help you. However, you have to pick the correct clue. If you pick the wrong clue, you only one get one chance to change it". Liberty said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he notices various clues from ranger teams in the past and in different dimensions, ranger colors, weapons, and zords. "This not as easy as it looks". Quentin said to himself.

Quentin looks around the courtroom as he is starting to think about. "It has be a ranger team from the past not a team from other dimensions. Therefore, I can eliminate Mystic Knights". Quentin said to out loud.

As Quentin said that, the ranger photos of the Mystic Knights and other ranger teams from different dimensions vanishes from walls. However more other clues started to appear on the individual person from each person from the ranger teams from the past. "Ok that just got more complicated", Quentin said to himself.

Quentin notices the engraving of the Sword of Uniatlantica on the podium. "Sword of Uniatlantica, it is the special weapon of the Unity Force team. Therefore, any ranger team that does not have any connection to them before the team was put together". Quentin said out loud.

More of the past ranger teams that were up there vanished. Plus the zords that belonged with them vanished as well. However some of the backgrounds of the other ranger teams after Unity Force pops up.

Quentin sighs as he notices it as well. "Ok let me think, the sword must have been used between Unity Force and Lore Keepers. The teams that never used the sword were, Beast Warriors, Spirit Warriors, Music Force, Jurassic Squad, Elemental Saints, Underdog Squad, and Monster Hunters". Quentin said to out loud.

The teams vanishes from the clue board as it leaves with some clues remaining. Plus this time, more of the backgrounds of the remaining ranger teams were there. "Ok there is Elemental Fusion, Star Legends, and Lore Keepers left standing. The sword was used by Star Legends team. However according to the Star Legends ranger books, it was Aria that bonded with the Unity Force team, and plus it was her fellow teammate named CJ Helton that used the sword together in an intense battle. After the final battle, the sword went to its Guardian named Rena Rays Daniels from the Elemental Fusion team. I do not think the second bringer of Justice came from Elemental Fusion nor Star Legends". Quentin said out loud.

As the teams vanish from the clue board, a fox appears in the courtroom. Quentin looks at the clue board as he thinks about it deeply. "Nikki's ranger ancestor is Sora Daniels who is the daughter of Zane and Rena. Sora who also has other special powers along with AV Winchester and Eva Chen. It is highly unlikely that the second bringer of Justice is them". Quentin said to himself.

Their pictures vanish from he board as Quentin looks at the remaining pictures of the Lore Keeper rangers. The fox gains a yellow color on its body with a white underbelly, and it is trying to get Quentin's attention. Quentin looks down at the fox as it is very obvious clue. "Wait a minute, only one of the Lore Keeper rangers has a Fox zord and the ranger color is Leo Baligriff. The second bringer of Justice is Leo Baligriff, yellow ranger of the Lore Keeper team. It is my final answer". Quentin said to Liberty.

Liberty looks into Quentin's eyes as she notice that he thought long and hard on it. "You are correct Quentin. The second bringer of Justice is Leo Baligriff from the Lore Keeper team. It was very difficult for you to figure it out". Liberty said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he looks at Liberty. "The most part of the test, it was definitely different and difficult because more clues were removed and different clues appears each time. However the yellow fox was the dead give away". Quentin said to Liberty.

Liberty nods as she looks at Quentin. He feels a power within him is building. Plus a new pathway is opening up to him. "Yes it was made to challenge you, Quentin. Plus you are ready to call upon your justice power when it is time". Liberty said to Quentin. Quentin nods as he takes the passage way out from the test.

Close by to the royal castle, Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis sees Quentin coming towards them. "Guys, you must have passed your tests". Quentin said to them.

"Yeah it was far from being easy". Artemis said to Quentin.

"It did have some difficulty". Brandon said to Quentin.

"I have to agree with Brandon and Artemis. It gave me a great challenge".

Ryder said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he notices that the others are not here yet. "You guys haven't seen the others yet"? Quentin asks them.

Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis shake their heads as they look at Quentin. "No, they must be at their testing site". Ryder said to Quentin. The four teens nod as they are wondering what is the fate of the others in their tests.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the first part of their tests. I decided to do Ryder, Brandon, Artemis, and Quentin up. Plus I am breaking the test arc into either three to four parts depending on the length of the chapters.

Next Chapter Descendants of Unity Force Vs Diamanda Part 3: The Test of the Unity Crystals: The Siblings on the Star Descendants Team


	128. Chapter 127

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 127: Descendants of Unity Force Vs Diamanda Part 3: The Test of the Unity Crystals: The Siblings on the Star Descendants Team

With Tess and Luke, they find themselves underwater as they are in the ocean. "Ok this is impossible because I can breath underwater". Luke said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at Luke. She notices something else like the entire wild Serengeti area is completely underwater as well. "Yeah last time I checked this is the wrong area for the African wild life should be". Tess said to Luke.

Luke nods as it is very unusual. "Ok we got a coral reef on one side and a wildlife scenery on the other side. Plus the both of us are here. It sounds like to me that we are being tested together". Luke said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at it. "Yeah you are definitely right about that. Plus I got a strange feeling that there is something more to this than just the two wildlife scenes". Tess said to Luke.

"That's correct Luke and Tess, this is your test of knowledge and kindness. You two can not use your morphors in the test". Zale said to them.

"You two have to find the animal that the both of you did not bond with when you earned your Unity Force Star Piece". Jonathan said to them.

"Sounds simple enough", Tess said to them. She is getting confident about the test.

Luke frowns as he is getting the feeling that there is a catch coming. "There is a catch coming isn't there". Luke said to them.

"Yes, you can not search the area that you had in the day dream before you earned the Star Piece, and you have to search for the animal that has your ranger color and the quality that you have". Zale said to them. Both Jonathan and Zale vanishes from the scene.

Tess and Luke look at each other as they look at the sceneries. "Ok this is definitely got harder than it looks". Tess said to them.

Luke nods as he looks at Tess. "If memory serves me correctly you bonded with a rhino and I bonded with a shark. This time you have to find a shark with navy and indigo color and the symbol of kindness, and I have to find a rhino in a blue color with the symbol of knowledge". Luke said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at Luke. "Yeah I have to search in the coral reef, and you have to search in the African Serengeti". Tess said to Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at Tess. "Yeah we better get busy". Luke said to Tess. Tess nods as they swim over to their destination.

In coral reef, Tess looks around as the first thing she notices is that various fish are in hiding. Some of them are camouflaging with the coral reef. Meanwhile, others sea creatures are in their protective homes. "Ok they are hiding from the predators that wants to eat them". Tess said to herself.

All the sudden, Tess is surrounded by all sorts of predator sea creatures in different colors with different symbols of the Unity Crystals. She frowns as this is getting harder than it looks. "Luke's quality is knowledge and the animal is a shark. There is so many of them that it will be difficult to pick the right animal". Tess said to herself.

As Tess is getting the better view of all of them from above the reef, another creature follows her. She looks down as she notices a navy and indigo shark by itself with the kindness symbol on it. It looks kind of scared as it is stuck between two rocks as a discarded plastic is on its tail. 'That has to be the shark that I am looking for'. Tess thought to herself. What she does not know that the same mean creature is following her.

Tess swims over to the shark as it is stuck in a bad position. She gets a better look of the situation. "You are definitely stuck aren't you". Tess said to the shark.

The shark nods as it looks at Tess. It is glaring at her like she is stating the obvious. 'Yes human, I am stuck between these rocks, and what's worse is that this garage is around me'. The shark telepathically said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at the shark. "You must be a shark of kindness aren't you. You have the navy and indigo colors and the symbol of kindness on your body". Tess said to the shark.

The shark looks at Tess with its intense eyes. 'So what if I am, plus what makes you think I want help from you'. The shark telepathically said to Tess.

Tess looks at the shark as it is struggling to get free from its position. She has tears in her eyes as it is hurting the shark. "It hurts to me that you are hurting and struggling to get free. Plus it is useless for you to get free without help from others. I want to help you to get free. I can't do it if you don't let me. I am refusing to leave you here by yourself. Plus the other animals are not helping you, and I am here willing to help you". Tess said to the shark.

The shark looks at Tess as it realizes that she is right. 'You must be one tough, resilient, and stubborn human that I ever came across. You may help me if you must'. The shark telepathically said to Tess.

Tess nods as she got to work removing the garage from the shark. Then she pushes the rock away from the shark. As she is doing this, the other creatures that were in hiding and the predator creatures are in awe that a human girl is very kind to help a shark that would want to eat her. "Humans are very careless when it comes to properly disposing trash and recyclables in the oceans. Animals mistake it for food, and it can get stuck to places where it shouldn't be stuck at. It will put the lives of all sorts of sea creatures in serious danger if this keeps up". Tess said to the shark.

The shark nods as it knows that Tess knows how the trash and garage is messing up the oceans. 'That is correct human. You clearly understand the lively hood of the animals of the sea'. The shark telepathically said to Tess.

As Tess frees the shark, it is happy to be free. Tess smiles as she looks at it. "There you go, you are free now". Tess said to the shark.

The shark nods as it looks at Tess. "Thank you human, you are truly kind". The shark telepathically said to Tess.

Just as Tess replies to it, the creature that was following her turns out to be a blue shark with the knowledge symbol on it. 'You must be the sister of the human named Luke that I have bonded with. You have my deepest thanks and gratitude and passed the test of Kindness'. The blue shark of knowledge telepathically said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at the blue shark. "Your welcome", Tess said to them. She watches the two sharks swimming away from the coral reef. She notices that the other animals went on to their business. She feels a power within her as she swims back to the meeting place.

Back at the meeting place, Tess notices Luke as he is returning to her. He is very dirty like he gotten mud all over him. "What happened to you"? Tess asks Luke.

Luke sighs as he looks at Tess. "I guided a very playful and curious rhino back to its mom. We had all sorts of challenges that through at us. I passed the test". Luke said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at Luke as a pathway opens up to them. Plus the sceneries vanishes away as well. "Looks like we are done here". Tess said to Luke as they take the pathway.

With Owen and Melissa, they are in the middle of there tests as they are flying in the sky. They notice all sorts of wind speeds and birds everywhere. They have to find a hawk and an owl pairing. "The guardians were not kidding when they said that we are going to be challenged in our test". Owen said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Owen. "Yeah plus the hawks and owls look the same. It is very difficult to tell them apart from the real one. If only we can see its shadow and true feelings". Melissa said to Owen.

Owen thinks about it as he has a thought. "Only the real ones would have a shadow and feelings". Owen said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Owen. "That's right, since we are in the sky the sun is the light source. Once it hits the object, the shadow will appear". Melissa said to Owen.

As Melissa and Owen moves out of the way, the sunlight hits the owls and hawks as their shadows appears. Melissa senses their true feelings from the wind as she follows to them. Owen flies over to the two animals.

"We found you", Melissa and Owen said to them.

The hawk and the owl look at them as it nods to them. "You passed our tests Rangers", the ranger ghost of Espella said to them.

Melissa and Owen feel a power within them as they look at Espella and the spirit of the Pink Unity Crystal. "Yes you both worked together to figure out the true shadows and feelings of the hawk and Owl". Skylark said to them.

Melissa and Owen nod as they high five each other. The pathway opens up to them. "Do you think the others are done with their test"? Melissa asks Owen.

Owen looks at Melissa as he shrugs to her. "I am not sure. However there is one way to find out". Owen said to Melissa as they take the pathway.

Back with the others, Ryder, Brandon, Artemis, and Quentin notice six of the others arriving. Plus two of them of being carried by a bear. "Umm Monty, Rory, what happened with you guys"? Artemis asks them.

"Well, we had to figure out which forest animal was not displaying proper friendship and respect to the other creatures for our test. There were two bears. It turned out that it was this one that was being respectful and being friendly towards the other creatures. The other bear turned out to be the bully especially towards the deer. Rory pretty much stand up to the bully especially after it knocked me in the mud and ruined honey. We ultimately passed the test". Monty said to them.

The teens smirks as they notice Luke who is covered in mud as well. "Yeah all our tests were pretty challenging. I had to find a blue rhino in the savannah that was underwater". Luke said to them.

Ryder nods as he notices that the others are not here yet. "Now we are waiting on Carter, Lina, Kelsea, and Nikki". Ryder said to them. The teens nod as they are getting concerned about them. 'I hope that you guys are ok'. The teens thought to themselves as they continue to wait for them.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the second part of the test I decide to do this a little bit differently with the siblings on the team. The next chapter will bit different from this one. Plus it will also have Nikki's test as well. It will not be long until the battle chapter Vs Diamanda. After that it will be the final battle and then the epilogue chapter.

Next Chapter: Descendants of Unity Force Vs Diamanda Part 4: The Test of the Unity Crystals The Toughest Tests are Often Saved For Last


	129. Chapter 128

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 128: Descendants of Unity Force Vs Diamanda Part 4: The Test of the Unity Crystals: The Toughest Tests are Often Saved For Last

In a very cold environment, Lina sighs as she is all by herself. "Guys hello can you hear me"? Lina asks out there. She is not properly dressed or equipped to be in a freezing cold. Plus she has strange goop on her eyes.

"Lina is that you"? A voice calls out to Lina.

Lina is stunned as she hears a familiar voice calling out to her. "Kelsea is that you"? Lina asks Kelsea out loud.

"Yeah I also have Carter with me. Can you see us"? Kelsea asks Lina.

"No, I have this strange goop in my eyes. I can't see a thing". Lina said to them. She is lost as she does not know where to start walking towards the others.

"Just follow the sound of my voice Lina", Kelsea said to Lina.

Lina nods as she hears Kelsea's voice. "Ok is there any reason why you can't come towards me? Plus how come I can't hear Carter's voice"? Lina asks Kelsea.

"I have a busted foot and Carter can't speak at all". Kelsea said to Lina.

Lina frowns as the voices are getting louder. "Am I getting close to you and Carter"? Lina asks them.

"Yeah I see you". Kelsea said to Lina. Carter rushes over to Lina as he brings them towards the cave where Kelsea is waiting.

Lina sighs as senses Carter and Kelsea. "Ok I can't see, you can't walk, and Carter can't speak. Either we got this way by a weird accident or this is for our test". Lina said to them.

Carter has his signature scowl on his face. 'This better be for the test guys'. Carter thought to himself as he looks at them.

Kelsea looks at Carter as she notices something on the wall. "Well it is defiantly for the test because there is writing on this wall". Kelsea said to them.

Lina turns to Kelsea as she is wondering what the test is. "What does it say"? Lina asks Kelsea. Kelsea looks at Lina as she reads it.

' _Rangers, the test of Love, Trust, and Reliability awaits you. Each one of you have a disadvantage that will be taken place throughout the test. The yellow ranger can not speak. The purple ranger can not see. The white ranger will not be able to walk with a broken foot. Each one of you must use the disadvantage to find the animal that each one of you bonded with. When all animals are found, each one of you will return to normal._

Lina turns to them as it is a test. "Ok I can't see, Carter can't speak, and Kelsea can't walk. This means I have to put my trust in Carter and Kelsea, Carter has show love to Kelsea and me without saying it, and Kelsea has to put her reliability in Carter and me. Plus we have to find a horse, a penguin, and an eagle". Lina said to them.

Kelsea nods as she looks outside in the bitter cold. "Yeah it maybe that we will find the penguin in this mess". Kelsea said to them.

Carter nods as he looks at Lina. 'We might as well get moving guys'. Carter thought to them. He is ready to get moving. Lina nods as looks at them. "Kelsea, get between Carter and me. That way, you will have support from the both of us". Lina said to them. Carter nods as he looks at Kelsea. Kelsea limps towards Carter and Lina. She got between them as the three of them went back outside in the bitter cold.

Out in the cold, the teens are walking as the snow is falling. "Which way we should be going guys"? Kelsea asks them. 'Yeah plus we need to listen for the animals that we bonded with'. Carter thought to them.

Lina nods as she hears a screeches from an eagle. "Guys did you hear that"? Lina asks them. She is wondering where it is coming from.

Carter and Kelsea hear the screeching as it is coming from an eagle. "Yeah that sounds like an eagle". Kelsea said to them. 'Yeah but why would an eagle be here in the freezing cold'? Carter thought to him.

Lina shrugs as she does not know. "I am not sure plus it is the wrong environment and habitat for the eagle". Lina said to them.

Kelsea looks up as she is trying to find it. "Guys, we have to follow the screeches of the eagle". Kelsea said to them.

Carter and Lina nod as they follow Kelsea's direction and trust. Kelsea spots the eagle on a snow covered boulder as it can't fly with its broken wing. "You must be hurt aren't you". Kelsea said to the white eagle.

The white eagle nods as it is happy to see Kelsea. As the two are reunited, Carter has a light smile on his face. Lina is also smiling by the sweet reunion. Kelsea gingerly picks up as she puts it on her shoulder. 'All you need is a pirate outfit and a fencing sword and you got it made'. Carter thought to them.

All the sudden, the scenery changes as they find themselves in the country side. It is about to rain as they hear rumbles of thunder. 'Ok we were in the freezing cold and now we are in the country side and it is about to rain'. Carter thought to himself.

The rumbles of thunder as a lighting bolt is in the sky. "We need to find shelter guys". Lina said to them.

Kelsea nods as she notices a cave. "There is a place to stay dry". Kelsea said to them. As they rush over to the cave, a tree gets hit by a bolt of lightning. As it falls, Carter and Kelsea pulls Lina back from it. Lina hears the tree landing on the ground. "Wow, that could have been me. You guys didn't let me get crushed by that tree. I trust you guys more than you ever know. Thank you", Lina said to them.

As Carter and Kelsea says your welcome, the purple penguin rushes over to them as it is scared of the thunder and lightning. It is hugging Lina as it is crying.

Lina feels the penguin hugging her as she returns the hug. "Everything will be ok. I am right here". Lina said the penguin. The penguin is getting comfort as it is reunited with Lina.

The scenery changed yet again as they are an abandoned steel warehouse. There are multiple steel beams all around the place. "Ok, we have found the eagle and the penguin. Now we just need to find the horse". Kelsea said to them.

Lina nods as she thinks of something. "Yeah plus we found animals that wouldn't be at the other places. The penguin was in the country side during a thunderstorm. The eagle was in the cold freezing tundra. The horse has to be around here some where somewhere". Lina said to them.

Carter nods as it is his turn to find the horse. Plus he has to show it love without speaking. 'Ok how am I supposed to show love without saying it'? Carter thought to them.

As they are walking around, their hearts sink as they hear a whipping sound from a whip hitting a horse. The horse is whining and naying as it gets hit. "It is coming from over there". Lina said to them. The teens rush over to the scene.

At the scene, the horse is getting whipped as it is trying to fight back. Carter frowns as he is disgusted by the actions of the whips. He rushes over to the horse. "Carter that horse is probably scared". Kelsea said to Carter.

Carter looks at them as he shakes his head. 'That horse needs love and compassion. I may not be able to speak, but there are other ways to show love'. Carter thought to them.

Lina and Kelsea look at each other as they watch Carter over to the horse. Carter glares at the whips as he stands in front of the horse. 'How dare you abuse and harm an animal that I care about deeply'. Carter thought to them as he is getting hit.

The horse is stunned by Carter taking the hit for it. As Carter walks over to it, he is unties the rope that the horse was on. 'Here you go, you are free. You can get away from the whips. I love you'. Carter telepathically said to the horse as he kisses the horse on its forehead.

The horse is deeply touched by Carter's love for it. It is getting fired up as it gets Carter to safety towards Lina and Kelsea. "Carter you are ok", Kelsea and Lina said to him as they are hugging him with love and care.

The whips disappears as the Amorè, Meredith, and Heath appears to them. "You have passed our tests Rangers. Even with a disadvantage you three were able to find the horse, the penguin, and the eagle in places that you wouldn't find them in". The guardian spirits said to them. As they sprinkle dust on them, Lina can see, Carter can speak again, and Kelsea can walk again.

"The tests were definitely challenging", Carter said to them. "I have to agree with that". Kelsea said to them. "Yeah". Lina said to them. A new pathway forms for them as they take it to get reunited with their friends.

With Nikki, she is in a room in the castle that has not been touched in a very long time. Plus it look like it did not receive any damage from the invasion that took place long ago. The walls are red, gold, and silver with the sun, moon, and star on the wall. Plus there is the symbols of courage, hope, and light on the walls as well. As she is looking around, Nikki notices that there are three pictures frames on the wall. In the frame itself, it has a photo of a person in it. However on the last one, it has a red circle with a line straight across like it is crossing the person out. The picture that is being crossed out is her own picture.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR SELF A GUARDIAN? IN FACT WHAT MADE YOU THE CHOSEN ONES TO GUARD AND PROTECT THE SWORD OF UNIATLANTICA AND TO PROTECT THE THREE LIGHTS FROM EVER FALLING INTO THE HANDS OF EVIL"? An angry voice said to Nikki.

Nikki frowns as she looks around for the owner of the voice. "Who said that? I want to see your face". Nikki asks out there. She is caught very off guard by the voice calling her out on the bad job.

"WHY SHOULD I SHOW MYSELF TO YOU? YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO SEE ME. NOT ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU FAILED IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE". The voice said to Nikki.

Nikki is confused about what the voice said to her. "In what way did I fail in more ways than one"? Nikki asks the voice.

"IN WHAT WAYS THAT YOU FAILED IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE? YOU DID NOT BRING THE OTHERS WITH YOU WHEN YOU ESCAPED FROM THE EVIL TOWER. YOU ONLY SAVED YOURSELF. THEY FOUND OUT WHERE THE SWORD OF UNIATLANTICA WAS HIDING. IVANO AND HIS FORCES HAVE DESTROYED THE WORLD AND CAPTURED ALL THE GUARDIANS AND OTHER DESCENDANTS OF OTHER POWER RANGERS FROM THE PAST. THE OASIS AND THE ENTIRE WORLD IS DESTROYED BECAUSE OF YOU". The voice yells at Nikki as it is very angry.

Nikki frowns as it is something that is very wrong. "That is a lie", Nikki yells out loud as she looks around the room.

"A LIE COMING FROM AN EVIL RANGER. WHY WOULD I BELIEVE THAT"? The voice said to Nikki.

Pictures of the Lore Keeper rangers shows up in the room. "It is because it is actually true". Nikki said to the voice.

"YEAH RIGHT, THE GUARDIAN SHOULD HAVE BEEN SOMEONE ELSE FROM THAT PATHETIC TEAM OF RANGERS. PERHAPS THAT PERSON WOULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB THAN YOU. PERHAPS THIS PERSON WOULD HAVE SUCCEEDED A LOT MORE THAN YOU". The voice yells at Nikki.

Nikki frowns as the statement reveals red flags to her. She notices one other picture floating around like it was with that team. "If you think that this other descendant is better than me, why this person never showed him or herself to the rangers". Nikki asks the voice as she notices beams coming at her.

" LONG AGO, AN EVIL BEING CAME TO ME AS HE FOUND OUT ABOUT ME AND WHAT ANOTHER GROUP OF RANGERS

DID TO MY PRECIOUS MEMORIES. AS WE HAD A SECRET RELATIONSHIP, HE RESTORED MY ERASED MEMORIES. AS I DESIRED TO GET MY REVENGE ON THOSE RANGERS, I DISCOVERED THAT I GOTTEN PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD. I WAS FORCED TO GIVE UP MY CHILD FOR ADOPTION BECAUSE I WAS TOO YOUNG TO BE A MOTHER, AND I GOT SENT TO PRISON BECAUSE MY SO CALLED FRIENDS RATTED ME OUT FOR THE PRANKS I MADE. FOR THE LONGEST TIME, I SEARCHED ABOUT MY CHILD AND HER DESCENDANTS. IT TURNED OUT THAT MY DESCENDANT WAS SENT AWAY TO THAT PLACE THAT IS HIDDEN ON EARTH. SHE HAS AN EVIL AND MALICE WITHIN HER THAT WAS PASSED DOWN FROM HER OTHER ANCESTOR. MY FAMILY HAS TRIED TO REASON WITH HER MOTHER TO LET THEM RAISE HER, BUT NO SHE SENT HER AWAY JUST TO SPITE THEM. ". The voice said to Nikki.

Nikki frowns as beams are trigger happy as it aims at her. She is trying to dodge them. She notices a picture in particular that is actually doing the talking. "Gee maybe those people were trying to protect the world from her if and when she came back". Nikki said to the voice.

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR RANGER ANCESTOR. I SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED HER EVEN MORE. NOW I WILL DO THAT TO YOU". The voice said to Nikki as it is getting very angry at her.

Nikki frowns as she notices more beams firing at her. She is dodging them as she is not sure how much longer she will be able to keep going. She notices the picture that is doing the talking. As she grabs it, Nikki has a gut feeling who the voice is. "I know who you are? You are the ghost of Robyn Queens aren't you". Nikki yells at the voice.

"THATS CORRECT YOU PATHETIC GUARDIAN, I AM THE GHOST OF ROBYN QUEENS. NOW YOU KNOW WHO I AM, I WILL GLADLY END YOU". The ghost of Robyn Queen said to Nikki. She reveals herself as she is a ghost.

As a beam hits Nikki, Nikki lands on the ground very hard as she is down for the count. She is struggling to get up as she glares at the ghost. "You have not gotten rid of me that easily. I will not give in to you or any evil that comes my way or even to the team. I made sure that Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis got out first from that place. Even though they recaptured me and Ryder, they still came for us and brought the sword to me. Am I proud to call myself as the Descendant of Sora Daniel's, you bet I am. I will never let you get in the way of the team or to the new three lights. The first Guardian of the Three Lights is Jason Lee Scott. The second Guardian of the Three Lights is Alvin Gregory. I am the third Guardian of the Three Lights. I will capture you". Nikki yells out loud. She feels a power within her as she is ready to fight back. She is standing up as the power is building within her.

The ghost of Robyn Queen frowns as she is taken back by it. "WHAT NO", the ghost of Robyn yells at Nikki.

Nikki has an orb like run ready. "You will never haunt the rangers of the past, present, or future by the order and decree of the Guardian of the Three Lights". Nikki yells out loud. As she fires a silver beam at the ghost, a red and gold beam also hits the ghost.

Nikki turns as she notices the ghost of Jason Lee Scott and the ghost of Alvin Gregory appears as they are helping her out.

The ghost of Robyn gets hit as she is pulled into the orb like urn. "NOOOO", the ghost yells out loud as she is in the urn and sealed in it.

Nikki sighs as she has done it. "That is one ghost I don't want to see". Nikki said to them.

The ghost of Jason Lee Scott nods as he looks at Nikki. "You did very well Nikki. The truth is, your test gotten hijacked by the ghost of Robyn Queen. You were able to stand up to her without morphing into your guardian form. For that, you exceeded in more ways than one". The ghost of Jason Lee Scott said to Nikki.

The ghost of Alvin Gregory nods as he looks at Nikki. "Your test was supposed to stand up to the darker versions of the other ghosts and to identify me as the second Guardian of the Three Lights. However that ghost took that test away and attacked you instead. Maya did found out that Sir Stanler and Robyn were seeing each other back then. She was beyond horrified when she learned that Robyn's memories were restored. SPD is the one that arrested Robyn. When they learned that Robyn gotten pregnant, they did in fact made her give up her baby for adoption. Plus Robyn was not allowed to contact her child or her adoptive parents. What you did is far greater than the original test that we had for you. You passed it with flying colors". The ghost of Alvin said to Nikki.

Nikki nods as she looks at them. "Thank you", Nikki said to them. She turns as she notices a pathway opening up to her. As she takes the pathway, Nikki has a happy expression on her face. 'Guys I am coming'. Nikki thought to herself as she notices her morphor glowing.

Back with the others, the teens sigh as the waiting is getting to an unbearable level. Melissa turns as she notices four figures heading their way. "Guys look", Melissa said to them.

The teens look as they see Carter, Lina, Kelsea, and Nikki heading towards them. "It is Carter and the others". Monty said to them.

Tess nods as she is happy to see them. "Guys, we are over here". Tess said to them as she waves to them.

Luke looks at Tess as he shakes his head. "Come on Tess be patient", Luke said to Tess.

Tess looks at Luke as she rolls her eyes. "Come on Luke, we have been getting irritable with the waiting". Tess said to Luke.

Owen nods as he looks at Luke. "Yeah plus she is happy to see them". Owen said to Luke.

Rory nods as he thinks about it. "If it was Monty that was with them, I would be excited about them returning". Rory said to them.

Carter, Lina, Kelsea, and Nikki went to them. "I hope we didn't take too long to get here". Lina said to them. "Yeah", Kelsea said to them.

Artemis shrugs as she looks at Kelsea. "Not really, some of us are not as patient like the rest of us". Artemis said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "What happened in your tests? It must have been really challenging for you guys to finally getting here". Brandon asks them.

Carter nods as he looks at Brandon. "It was very challenging Brandon. We had disadvantages that we had to deal with throughout the test. I couldn't speak, Lina couldn't see, and Kelsea couldn't walk. We had to find the animals that we bonded with in the most unlikely of places including with our disadvantage". Carter said to them.

Nikki looks at Carter as she shrugs to them. "Your test did have some challenging things to work with. However my test got hijacked by a ghost that wanted revenge and attacked me. I identify the ghost and defeat her. The ghost of the previous Guardians of the Three Lights and I sealed this ghost away". Nikki said to them.

Ryder looks at Nikki as it is a hard thing to do. "That must be insane for your test to get hijacked like that". Ryder said to Nikki.

Quentin nods in agreement with Nikki. "Yeah plus this ghost must be really be mean and evil to seal this ghost away". Quentin said to Nikki.

Nikki nods as she looks at them. "Now that we are all together and passed the tests. We should find Merielle and Diamanda". Nikki said to them.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN DIAMANDA. THE RANGERS WILL SAVE ME". Merielle yells out loud.

The teens look at each other as they hear Merielle. "That's Merielle, plus she is not too far from here". Nikki said to them as she has the sword with her.

Artemis nods as she looks at them. "Nikki is right guys. Plus it is time that we end Diamanda for good this time". Artemis said to them.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "I agree plus we need to defeat Diamanda here before she returns to Earth and the Evil Tower". Brandon said to them.

Ryder nods as he has a new found determined look on his face. "Power Rangers lets do this", Ryder said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Ryder like he has picked up his ancestor's style. They follow him, Brandon, and Artemis as they went to the ruins of the Uniatlantican Royal Castle.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the final part of the tests. I decided to do something different with Nikki's Test. Plus it does contain things that will happen in Music Force Next Generation.

Next Chapter: The Descendants of Unity Force Vs Diamanda Part 5: The Battle on the Destroyed Uniatlantica


	130. Chapter 129

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 129: Descendants of Unity Force Vs Diamanda Part 5: The Battle on the Destroyed Uniatlantica

In the courtyard of the ruins of the Royal Place, Diamanda has an evil smirk on her face. "I should have grabbed the right mentor, but you will do just as nicely". Diamanda said to Merielle.

Merielle glares at Diamanda as she is restrained to the wall. "You leave Alexander and the others out of this. Plus it will not be long that the rangers will be here to save me and to stop you". Merielle said to Diamanda.

Diamanda laughs at Merielle as she looks around. "You keep on saying that the rangers will be here to save you, but they have not come yet". Diamanda said to Merielle. She fires her powers at her when a fireball stops it.

"WHAT, WHO DARES TO GET IN MY WAY"? Diamanda asks out there.

"I did Diamanda. Plus I am not alone this time". Nikki yells at Diamanda. The teens appear around Nikki as they grab out their morphors.

Diamanda frowns as she glares at the rangers. "You dare to come to this dump of a planet". Diamanda said to them.

"It is more than a dump Diamanda. It is the birthplace of our ranger ancestors". Artemis said to Diamanda.

"It is where the origins of our eye colors is from and we show them off with pride". Brandon said to Diamanda.

"We will pass the origins of the Unity Force Rangers and the origins of our ancestors to more descendants that we will find". Ryder said to Diamanda.

"Star Descendants Unity Force Mode Online", Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis said in unison as they morph into Unity Force Mode.

"Star Descendants Unity Force Mode Online". The rest of the teens said in unison as they are in Unity Force Mode.

"Star Descendants Guardian Mode Online", Nikki yells out loud as she is morphing into her guardian from.

Morphing Sequence

Nikki is standing in the woods as the Unity Castle in the background. The symbols of the Elemental Fusion is floating around her. She has a silver robes with the crest of the Unity Force team. Her helmet is in the same silver color with the symbol of the Elemental Fusion Rangers on it. Nikki is in her guardian pose. "Guardian of the Sword of Uniatlantica Silver Guardian", Nikki yells out loud as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Diamanda frowns as she glares at the rangers especially at Nikki. She has an orb in her hands. "How about this to deal with"? Diamanda asks them. She throws the orb in the air.

The rangers frowns as Slimcos and Super Slimcos appears from the orb. "Slimcos, Super Slimcos get them now. The guardian is mine alone". Diamanda said to them.

The rangers frowns as they see the foot soliders charging at them. "It is definitely the the letter 'S' in SHUMD". Quentin said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "Guys, let's deal with the Slimcos and Super Slimcos first then free Merielle. Once Merielle is free, Diamanda will have no choice but to face us. Plus Nikki is really keeping Diamanda busy". Ryder said to them.

The Rangers nod as they charge in to the fight. "You got it Ryder". The rangers said to Ryder.

In group one, it is Lina, Carter, Monty, and Rory as they are fighting a mixture of Slimcos and Super Slimcos. As the foot soldiers firing out their slime, the rangers are dodging it as the goo is on the ground.

"That right there is nasty", Carter said to them.

"You said it right there Carter", Monty said to them.

Rory nods as he is holding his sword to slash the Super Slimcos. "You know the saying it's not nice to kick a wounded lion when it's down. It is highly disrespectful to hit on a destroyed planet". Rory said out loud. He swings his sword as comets are flying from it as it lands on the foot soldiers as it destroys them.

The teens look at Rory as it is an idea. "You know I think it is time to show them what we are truly made of with the power of the crystals". Lina said to them.

"I am with you right there". Monty said to them.

"Let's make it happen then", Carter said to them.

As they swing their Star Swords, ice and snow from Lina's sword freezes the foot soldiers. Electricity from Carter's sword electrocuted them. A furry of leaves from Monty's sword cuts the foot soldiers in to a million pieces as they destroy them.

In group 2, it is Tess, Luke, Kelsea, Owen, and Melissa as they are also fighting the foot soldiers. "There must have been a great amount of life here on this planet". Kelsea said to them.

"Yeah I mean it must have been a far advanced civilization on this planet". Owen said to them.

"The planet was taken away by an evil queen that attacked this place". Melissa said to them.

"This place hold a great deal to the ancestors of Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis". Luke said to them.

"Luke is right. We can't let them destroy this place even further than they already have". Tess said to them.

The five rangers are working together as they use the power of the crystals. Torrent waves of water hits into the foot soldiers. It is followed by boulders and steel beams hitting them like it is nothing. Plus dark shadows and the wind blows them away from the scene as they are working together.

In group three, it is Ryder, Brandon, Artemis, and Quentin as they are fighting the foot soldiers as they making their way to Merielle. Quentin notices that Diamanda and Nikki are still going at it. "Those two are really going at it". Quentin said to them.

"Yeah but eventually something has to give". Artemis said to them. She is slashing at the foot soldiers.

Brandon nods as he is slashing at the foot soldiers. "I agree plus Nikki is not the type to give up or throw in the towel. Plus for her, she is fighting back from when Diamanda kidnapped and turned her evil". Brandon said to them.

Ryder nods as they are at the wall that Merielle is restrained. "Brandon is right". Ryder said to them. He turns to Merielle. "Merielle, we are here to free you". Ryder said to Merielle.

Merielle nods as she looks at the rangers. As Ryder breaks the chains with his Star Sword, Merielle slid down as Brandon and Artemis catches her. "Thanks Rangers", Merielle said to them.

As Merielle is getting freed, Diamanda sees what is going on as she is still fighting Nikki. "WHAT, THOSE RANGERS FREED MY PRISONER". Diamanda yells at them as she is furious at them.

Nikki frowns as she slashes at Diamanda with the Sword of Uniatlantica. "Merielle is not your prisoner to begin with and neither was I". Nikki said to Diamanda. She gives Diamanda a round house kick.

Diamanda frowns as she glares at Nikki. She lands on the ground as she gets back up. "I will start with you to permanently destroy". Diamanda yells at Nikki. She fires a powerful beam at her.

Nikki gets hit as she is sent back flying. The scream gets the others attention. "Nikki", the rangers yells out loud as they rush over to her.

Diamanda has an evil grin on her face as she fires the beam at Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis. "Now it is the descendants turn to be destroyed". Diamanda yells at them. As she fires the beam at the rangers again, Nikki is trying to get up as she rushes over to them to protect them.

The Rangers frown as Nikki forms a shield to protect Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis. "NIKKI NO", the rangers said to Nikki.

As the beam hits the shield, Nikki is trying to hold the shield up. Diamanda frowns as she puts more power into the beam. "YOU DARE TO PROTECT THEM", Diamanda yells at Nikki.

Nikki glares at Diamanda as she feels a power within her. "I do protect them because I am more than a guardian of a sword. I AM ALSO THE GUARDIAN OF THE THREE LIGHTS". Nikki said to Diamanda.

As the shield is starting to crack, the power is seeping in as it hits Nikki, Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis. They land really hard to the ground as the shield is gone.

"GUYS", the rangers yells to them.

"The shield is gone", Luke said to them.

"What are we going to do"? Monty asks them.

"We can't let Diamanda win", Carter said to them.

"Right but how", Melissa said to them.

"We need a miracle", Kelsea said to them.

Diamanda is laughing as she has another beam ready. "FINALLY, I AM ABLE TO DO SOMETHING THAT MY MOTHER WAS NOT ABLE TO DO". Diamanda yells to them.

As another beam is aiming at the rangers, another shield appears out of no where as six ghostly spirits appears at the scene.

"Hold it right there", the ghostly spirits said to Diamanda.

The rangers are in shock as they see the ghostly spirits. "Is that who I think that is"? Tess asks

"Yeah we know about Jason, Stella, Luna, and Ester, but not the other two". Rory said to them.

"They have the impeccable timing", Quentin said to them.

"I have to agree with that". Owen said to them.

Diamanda frowns as she looks at the ghosts. "WHAT YOU THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE", Diamanda yells at them.

"When it comes to the Rangers, it is never impossible Diamanda. We will always be there no matter what". The ghost of Avalon Spiritus Scott said to Diamanda .

"You escaped from the Seal of Justice and brought back to life. We will see to it that you get resealed even deeper than before". Victoria said to Diamanda.

"That's right, my daughter's descendants are becoming the three lights". Jason said to them.

As Nikki, Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis is being healed, they are getting up as they are ready to finish this. Ryder's, Brandon's, and Artemis's necklaces are glowing really brightly as they have earned it. "You tried to destroy the guardian. You tried to destroy us. You tried to destroy the team. We will not allow you to get away with it. We are more than the Descendants of Unity Force. We are the Descendants of the Daughters of the Three Lights", Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis yells out loud as they have truly earned their special form as their stars are fully grown on their Star Sword.

Special Transformation

Ryder has a red like royal suit as he has the crest of Uniatlantica on right shoulder. He has a white shirt with the Triad colors in his team. He has black dress shoes and red gloves. His hair is pulled back like it is in a sleek look. He has a red crown with the symbol of the sun and courage on it. He has a sword in his hands. He has red eagle like wings with rainbow color on the tips of the wings. The design has the symbols of the sun and courage on it.

Brandon has a gold like royal suit as he has the crest of Uniatlantica on right shoulder. He has a white shirt with the Triad colors in his team. He has black dress shoes and gold gloves. His hair is parted on the side like it is in a sleek look. He has a gold crown with the symbol of the moon and hope on it. He has a sword in his hands. He has gold color eagle like wings with rainbow color on the tips of the wings. The design has the symbols of the moon and hope on it.

Artemis has a silver floor length dress with cap sleeves. She has a silver, blue, and pink sash around the middle to represent the Triad team she is in. She has the crest of Uniatlantica on the cap sleeve of her dress. She has silver and white elbow length dress with silver bracelet around her wrist. She has a silver tiara with the symbol of the star and light on it. She also has a sword in her hands as well. She has silver angel like wings with rainbow color on the tips of the wings. The design has the symbols of the star and light on it.

End transformation

The rangers are stunned by this as they look at them. "Ok that right there is awesome", Rory said to them. "I have to agree, and I have never seen anything like it". Owen said to them.

Diamanda frowns as she looks at them. "NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE", Diamanda yells at them.

"You are finished Diamanda", Ryder, Brandon, Artemis, and Nikki said to Diamanda.

"Light of the Sun", Ryder yells out loud.

"Light of the Moon", Brandon yells out loud.

"Light of the Star", Artemis yells out loud.

"Guardian power of the Sword of Uniatlantica", Nikki yells out loud.

As the four beams are fired, it swirls as it combines together as it hits Diamanda directly.

Diamanda screams as she gets hit. She lands on the ground. "NO, I AM SUPPOSE TO WIN AND TO DESTROY YOU ALL". Diamanda yells at them.

Nikki frowns as she turns to Quentin. "Quentin, will you have the honors to seal her away". Nikki said to Quentin.

Quentin nods as he receives the sword. The Orange Unity Crystal is glowing as he looks at Diamanda. "Sword of Uniatlantica Hear my call, may this evil be resealed deeply once more. May it's seal last for an eternity", Quentin yells out loud.

The sword is glowing in a bright orange color as it hears Quentin's voice. "Gate of Justice", Quentin yells out loud as he draws a circle with the sword.

As the gate is formed and opening, Diamanda frowns as she gets hit by a great force of wind. "WHAT NOT THAT", Diamanda yells out loud as she is being pulled into the gate. The rangers are stunned as they are deeply impressed by it.

Diamanda is in the gate as it is closed shut. The gate dissolved into sparkles of dust. "That was awesome", the Rangers said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. Plus the ghosts look at them. "You have done well rangers. Although you still have Ivano left to defeat. He will not be easily taken lightly. Just know that the emotions will run high as well". The ghost of Stella said to them.

The rangers nod as they are supporting Merielle. They went through a portal as it takes them back to the Oasis.

Back at the Evil Tower, Ivano frowns as he senses that Diamanda is gone forever. "I shall avenge for you my daughter. Now that my weapon is ready and operational. I will strike very soon". Ivano said to himself as he has an army of SHUMD and Mega SHUMD that he put together himself for the occasion.

End Chapter

Yeah Diamanda is gone and resealed. Plus I decided to get this chapter out as a Valentine's Day treat to all of you. I am planning for the final battle to be two parter event. Plus I am planning something really special for the epilogue chapter.

Next Chapter: The Final Battle of the Star Descendants Part 1


	131. Chapter 130

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 130: The Final Battle of the Star Descendants Part 1

Back at the Evil Tower, Ivano frownsnas he learns that his daughter, Diamanda has been defeated on Uniatlantica. He frowns as he realizes that it is time for him to strike on the Earth.

"Those rangers and guardians has destroyed and defeated my officers that I brought back to life. Those ranger and guardians destroyed their plans and freed the ranger ghosts that I worked so hard to keep them captive. It is time to let them know who they are dealing with now". Ivano said to himself.

Ivano walk towards a machine. As he pulls up to the SHUMD, he decides to make huge modifications to them as he makes them more beefy muscular strength and more power like it is at monster strength . As he presses a button, the machine is powering up to create the monsters he has in mind.

It is not long that a swarm of Mega SHUMD are produced. Ivano has an evil grin on his face as a plan is coming together. "Tomorrow is when I will strike hard on those rangers and guardians. I shall destroy them, destroy their precious Oasis, recapture all of the ranger ghosts, and destroy the Earth". Ivano said out loud as he has an evil malice laugh. He has a huge army of SHUMD as well.

That night at the Oasis, Ryder is with the others as they are in the power ranger family tree. "We are one battle away from saving the world. I mean it is a huge deal to all of us". Katie said to them as she starts the conversation.

The teens and the guardians turn to Katie as they nod in agreement. "I agree and in some ways we all have changed from the people that we were before becoming rangers to the people that we are today". Kyrie said to them.

Owen nods as he thinks about it. He remembers about the things that happened before he joined the team. "Yeah you guys did not have a red ranger until Xolicernic brought AV to the future. He nearly destroyed her". Owen said to them.

The teens nod as they remember Ryder's grand entrance. "Oh yeah he really came just in time". Tess said to them.

The teens nod as Ryder has a light smile on his face. "That's right, I went from a guy living in low profile and plain sight to becoming a guy that is enjoying life and everything that life has to offer". Ryder said to them.

Brandon nods as he thinks about it. "I went from a guy who was the temporary leader to an amazing second in command". Brandon said to them.

Monty nods as he looks at them. "I went from being accidentally ignored to having a brother who is by my side when it mattered most". Monty said to them.

Carter sighs as it is getting to a mushy moment. "Alright, I went from a guy not knowing what love is to a guy that knows how to let others in". Carter said to them.

Melissa looks at them as she went next. "I went from being a pushy girl to a patient person". Melissa said to them.

Lina looks at them as she thinks about it. "I went from a shy girl to a girl who can be fierce when need be". Lina said to them.

Kelsea smiles as she looks to them. "I went from a girl that didn't have much confidence on what I want to a girl that truly knows what she wants". Kelsea said to them.

Tess nods as she thinks about it. "I went from a girl that wanted to deny about my ranger ancestor to fully accepting it". Tess said to them.

Quentin nods as he is thinking about Winston. "I went from a guy that other people want to be with me to a guy that worked things out with my brother". Quentin said to them.

Rory looks at them as he thinks about it. "I went from being a selfish guy to a guy that others want me to be around". Rory said to them.

Owen looks at them as he looks at them. "I went from a brother that has been put on my parents pedestal to a brother that is willing to fight along side with Melissa on the team". Owen said to them.

As the guardians nod in agreement, they look at the teens. "We all went from something and became something that we are meant to become". Katie said to them.

Kyrie nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I was an shy orphan, but I am now a granddaughter to Walter. I have a family again". Kyrie said to them.

Walter nods as he looks at them. "I always thought I knew everything about my children, but I didn't know that my estranged daughter had a daughter with her husband that was taken control by an evil spirit. Now I have a another granddaughter". Walter said to them.

Ariel looks at them as she nods to them. "I was the selfish and mean girl. I became a a helpful person". Ariel said to them.

Nikki nods as she looks at them. "I went from an evil ranger to a freed guardian". Nikki said to them.

The mentors went towards them. "All of you have improved from the very beginning. This is true when you joined in the middle of things". Alexander said to them. "This is true when each one of you met a guardian". Merielle said to them.

Kathleen nods as she looks at them. "Wes would say that he went from being closed off to being taken under Rory's wing". Kathleen said to them. Rory nods as he has a faint smile.

Tiberius looks at them as he nods to them. "Each time that each one of you earned a Star Piece, you earned a part of yourself". Tiberius said to the rangers.

Kevin nods as he looks at the rangers. "When you guys found a guardian, you even discovered more about another team that are connected to the team that you are earning for the Star Piece of that team". Kevin said to them.

The group nods as they head home from the Oasis. Brandon looks at Ryder. "Hey are you coming Ryder"? Brandon asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Brandon as he shakes his head. "No, I need to talk to my ranger ancestor and other red ranger veteran ghosts about final battle. I will be fine Brandon". Ryder said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he sees that Ryder is telling the truth. "Ok then, talk to you later then". Brandon said to Ryder as he leaves the Oasis.

Ryder is up in his family tree branch as the red veteran ranger ghosts appear around him. "Stella what was the final battle for your team? I mean it was not easy am I right". Ryder asks Stella.

Stella shakes her head to Ryder. "No it definitely was not easy. Various villains has come up with a grand plan for the final battle. Some plans can be very devious while others are well elaborate. Sometimes, the final battle comes in a very bad timing". The ghost of Stella said to Ryder.

The ghost of Quincy Stevenson nod as she went next. "The final battle is always filled with unexpected events. For my team, I even morphed into the orange ranger. I am the bearer of the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow. The unexpected event could be anything from a weapon or a sacrifice to protect the team". The ghost of Quincy Stevenson.

The ghost of Corey McKnight went up to Ryder. "The final battle can have emotions running high for the team. In our final battle, Dr. Mutron sent Ancient Mutezoids to the other towns that had rangers and kidnapped Kira as well. He lured our team to Mount Siren, so we couldn't go to the other towns to help the other teams. Anything could happen in a final battle, Ryder". The ghost of Corey McKnight said to Ryder.

The ghost of Oliver Shelby nods as he looks at Ryder. "In the days before our final battle, the Underground Abyss actually can to the surface. Plus the sky could change from nice weather to very strange and bad weather. It is important to pay attention to the weather. It is like a calling card of the main villain coming". The ghost of Oliver Shelby said to Ryder.

The ghost of Daphne Donaldson Sanchez nods as she looks at Ryder. "In my team's final battle, it was the most unusual battle because not only it is the same day that the Monster Hunter's final battle, but my team had to face off against two main villains. It was then we learned that Crushmis was the fake main villain while Captain Drakomus was actually the real main villain. Plus Crushmis transformed himself into a creation to get the powers that he had. We had to fight both of them and to reverse Crushmis back into his human being form". The ghost of Daphne said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at the ranger ghosts. "I do understand what you guys been through in the final battle. I mean this is the first final battle in over 150 years. I do understand that things can get intense very fast. Plus I do worry that Ivano could send send his army to other places like Middleton or the other towns that had rangers in the past. Plus I do understand that the final battle will be the ultimate battle of our lives. I do not want to let you guys down or the other rangers ghosts down either". Ryder said to them as he has his doubts about it.

"You and your team won't let us down", the voice of the ghost of Dr. Tommy Oliver said to Ryder.

"That's right, who says that it will be the rangers and the guardians will be out there in the final battle". The ghost of Jason Lee Scott said to Ryder.

"It was because of you guys along with the Lore Keeper rangers and the Mystic Knight rangers that freed all the ranger ghosts from the Evil Tower". The ghost of Zane Daniels said to Ryder.

"That's right, a final battle is no place to have doubts about yourself and the team". The ghost of Zack Burrows said to Ryder.

The ghost of Jared Scott nods as he looks at Ryder. "That is correct. It will make things worse for your team". The ghost of Jared Scott said to Ryder.

The ghost of JT Wolfe nods as he looks at Ryder. "The important thing is that you have faith in the team including yourself". The ghost of JT Wolfe said to Ryder.

The ghost of Maya Spears nods as she looks at Ryder. "Exactly plus your teammates will have faith and confidence in you to lead them into the battle". The ghost of Maya said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at the other ranger ghosts. He is feeling better about things. "I do understand what you guys are telling me. I do feel more confident about it as well, thank you". Ryder said to them.

"Your welcome Ryder", the ranger ghosts said to Ryder. They went back to the tree. Ryder has a determined expression on his face. 'Ivano, we are going to be ready to face you and what ever you throw at us'. Ryder thought to himself as he heads home.

That night in the past of Legacy Hills, AV is sleeping peacefully in her sleep. However as she is dreaming about being around her boyfriend, AV gets a vision.

 _ **Vision**_

 _A final battle is about to begin as Ryder and the rangers and the Guardians are at the Evil Tower. Ivano glares at them. "You pathetic Rangers and Guardians, this is where you will all be destroyed. Plus my armies are in the other towns that had power rangers in the past and one other place where a particular guardian lives". Ivano said to them. The rangers frown as this is very bad as the battle is getting started._

 _ **End Vision**_

AV wakes up in a cold sweat as she never had a vision that showed her that far into the future. She grabs her morphor as she contacts Maya.

" _AV, I hope you have great reason why to contact me in the middle of the night"._ Maya said to AV as she is half awake.

AV nods as she hears Maya's annoyance of being woken up in the middle of the night. "I just got a vision about the Star Descendants Rangers. They will be in their final battle in the morning in their time". AV said to Maya.

This gets Maya's full attention as it she is fully awake. " _I will have Abby keep a close eye on the time line"._ Maya said to AV.

AV nods as she is feeling better about it. "I believe that they will win". AV said to Maya.

Maya nods as she is getting sleepy. " _Good and it is getting late and you have school tomorrow"._ Maya said to AV as the communication ends.

The next morning in the future Angel Grove, the teens and the guardians minus Wes are at the Oasis. Ryder looks at them like he has a determined expression on his face. "Guys, there is something that I need to say". Ryder said to them.

The teens and the guardians look at Ryder as they are wondering what it is about. "What is it Ryder"? Brandon asks Ryder as he notices the stern and determined expression on the red ranger's face.

Ryder looks at them as they are paying attention to him. "This is the final battle against evil guys. It is the biggest fight of our lives that will determine what the future holds for all of us. It includes Wes in Middleton as well. I do not know what Ivano is going to throw at us for this battle. This is one battle that we will have to work together and use every single ranger power that we earned through our Star Pieces. All of you should know that I do believe and have faith in you guys. All of you became my friends and my second family that I never had before. Rory and Owen, you two came to the team under unusual circumstances, and you both became great teammates like a true ranger on the team. Quentin, you have the honors of being a dual ranger to the team. You are an one of a kind ranger that I do not think that any other team will repeat on having. Lina, you became more than my friend. You are also my girlfriend. Your compassion means a lot more to me than you ever know. Kelsea, Carter, Artemis, and Tess, you four are the youngest on the team. Even though you guys were the freshman in high school, you guys built your own fighting style and confidence on the team. Monty, Luke, and Brandon, you guys became my brothers in a lot of ways. Each one of you showed me what actually being a part of life is truly about. I have a lot of gratitude to you guys". Ryder said to them.

The teens look at Ryder as they are deeply touched. Carter has a rare smile on his face. "That is really deep coming from you, and that is saying a lot in a huge way". Luke said to them.

As Ryder begins to say something else, the alarm is going off as it at the Evil Tower. The teens and the guardians rush over to the monitors. They see SHUMD and Mega SHUMD there as it is making a huge havoc on things. Ryder has a determined expression on his face. "Everyone let's move", Ryder said to them.

The teens and the guardians nod as they head out from the Oasis for their final battle.

In the other dimension of Dresden, Emi is at the clubhouse as she is keeping an eye on the other timelines and other Earth dimensions. She notices a huge disturbance coming Angel Grove. " **GUYS",** Emi yells out loud.

The gang hears Emi calling them. They rush over to her. "What's the emergency"? Alex asks Emi.

Emi puts it up on the monitor. "The Star Descendants Rangers are entering their final battle". Emi said to them.

The gang looks at the monitor as the teens and the guardians arrive at the Evil Tower. "That is insane", Adam said to them.

Adrian nods as he looks at them. "It is about time they have their final battle already". Adrian said to them.

Delia nods as she looks at Emi. "Yeah but are we going to be needed there to help them in any way"? Delia asks them.

Ethan nods as he looks at them. "I agree with Delia. Plus those things next to the SHUMD could be very troublesome". Ethan said to them.

Sam nods as he looks on the monitors. "Yeah they look like they are monster strength of the foot soldiers that they fight on a regular basis". Sam said to them.

Bay nods as she looks at them. "Yeah but are we called upon to help them though"? Bay asks them.

Ellie shrugs as she is not sure. "I do not know Bay". Ellie said to Bay. She does want to help but they have to get the order to help.

Abigail and Dean look at the monitor. "If things gets crazier than they expected and need more help, you guys will go". Abigail said to them.

Emi is on the computer as more places are under attack as the SHUMD and the Mega SHUMD are leading the attack. "Guys, more places are under attack". Emi said to them.

"Where Emi"? Dean asks Emi as he has a frown on his face.

"According to the maps, Meadowedge, Unity Lakes, Norland, Warrior Heights, Clover Hill, Reefside, Riverdale, Mystic Hollow, Eagleview, Angel Grove, and two towns called Aurora Cove and Middleton. Plus we are all needed in those towns including you and Dean". Emi said to them.

Abigail and Dean are deeply surprised to learn about them going. "Wow, I never though we would be needed for a mission of this scale". Abigail said to them. "Neither did I", Dean said to them. They grab their respective weapons as they are ready to fight.

Alex nods as she uses the portal jewel as they head to the other earth. Alex is going to Meadowedge, Delia is going to Unity Lakes, Ethan is going to Norland, Sam is going to Warrior Heights, Bay is going to Clover Hill, Adam is going to Reefside, Robbie is going to Riverdale, Adrian is going to Eagleview, Ellie is going to Mystic Hallow, Emi is going to Angel Grove, Abigail is going to Aurora Cove, and Dean is going to Middleton.

Back at the Evil Tower, the teens and the guardians arrive at their location. They see the SHUMD and the Mega SHUMD. "Welcome Rangers, I knew that you would show up here". Ivano said to them as he appears to them.

The teens and the guardians frown as they see Ivano in his outfit. "Why would you say that"? Ryder asks Ivano.

Ivano has an evil smirk on his face. "It is obviously. You rangers and guardians are separated from the other places where power rangers came from the past. You won't be able to help them". Ivano said to them as he laughs at them. The teens and the guardians frown as they are in for a trap as the battle is about to begin.

End Chapter

This is the first part of the final battle. It may have one or two more parts. It depends on how much I write really.

Next Chapter The Final Battle of the Star Descendants Part 2


	132. Chapter 131

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 131: The Final Battle of the Star Descendants Part 2

Back in the past, Abby is looking at the various books on the shelves. She is admiring the various ranger books from the past including the ones in the future timeline. All the sudden, a lone solid orange ranger book appears as it has an unusual symbol on it. Abby is deeply shocked and surprised by it. "MAYA", Abby yells out loud as she is trying to process it.

Maya rushes in the room as she sees Abby's confused and shocked face. "Abby what's wrong and where is the fire"? Maya asks Abby.

Abby went towards the book. "This book just appeared by itself, and it is the only book that came just now". Abby said to Maya.

Maya is in huge shock and surprise by it. "It does not match with the other books here. Plus more books has not even arrived. "That's strange why there is only one book to this team". Maya said to Abby.

Abby shrugs as she does not know. She turns as she is looking at the time lines as she notices that a huge battle is taking place in the future. Plus other places are under attack. "MAYA", Abby yells to Maya.

Maya hears Abby's voice as she rushes to her. "Abby what's wrong"? Maya asks Abby. She jumps in fright from her deep thought.

Abby looks at Maya as she pulls up the future time line. "The Star Descendants Rangers and the guardians are in their final battle at the Evil Tower. However other places are under attack as well". Abby said to Maya.

Maya frowns as this is not good. "Where are the attacks taking place"? Maya asks Abby.

Abby pulls it up on the monitor. "Meadowedge, Unity Lakes, Norland, Warrior Heights, Clover Hill, Reefside, Riverdale, Mystic Hallow, Eagleview, Angel Grove, and two other towns called Aurora Cove and Middleton". Abby said to Maya.

Maya frowns as this is something that the evil leader in Angel Grove must have planned. "Contact the Rangers, there is no way that the Star Descendants Rangers can get to the other places where they are at right now". Maya said to them.

It is not long that the Lore Keeper rangers arrive plus Alvin and Adam are with them. "What's going on Maya"? Sora asks Maya.

"Rangers, the final battle is upon the Star Descendants rangers. They are fighting Ivano at the Evil Tower. However he launched more SHUMD and monster strength SHUMD into other towns that had rangers in including two towns that are completely unknown to the ranger community". Maya said to them.

The teens look at the monitors as it shows 12 towns under attack. "Ok but is their enough towns for us to cover"? AV asks Maya.

Maya is holding her Star Legends morphor. "I am going with you guys to help. Sora go to Meadowedge, AV go to Unity Lakes, Eva go to Norland, Jazz you go to Warrior Heights, Sara go to Clover Hill, Logan go to Reefside, Chris go to Riverdale, Marcus go to Mystic Hallow, Adam go to Eagleview, Alvin go to Angel Grove. Jason go to Aurora Cove, and I will go to Middleton". Maya said to them. She grabs two more morphors. Adam take this to the mentor in Aurora Cove. Tell him or her to use, it will give them strength and power to fight like the rangers. To active it the passcode is Mentor Morphor Online", Maya said to Adam.

Adam nods as he receives the morphor. "Got it Maya", Adam said to Maya.

The teens look at each other as this is going to be an intense mission. "Good luck guys", Eva said to them.

"We don't need luck", Jason said to them. Jazz and Sara gives him a look.

"Just don't do anything stupid", Marcus said to them. The group nods as they use their time windows to head towards the future.

In Middleton, Wes frowns as he sees the SHUMD and the Mega SHUMD as they are making a huge rampage in the town. He sneaks away from his parents as he grabs his morphor out. "Star Descendants Guardian Mode Online". Wes yells out loud as he morphs into Guardian form.

As Wes is kicking and punching at the SHUMD, an adult man is charging in to help as he has powers of his own. "What are you doing? You need to get to a safe place". Wes said to the man.

The man looks at Wes as he shakes his head. "I am actually a ranger mentor from a different dimension with powers. I am on your side". The man said to Wes.

Wes has a confused look on his face as another red blur arrives as she uses her magic to help. "I am also here to help as well. Plus if you are going to join the fight, you might as well use this. It is a mentor morphor. Just because you are a ranger mentor, it doesn't mean that you can't sit on the side lines". The red ranger said to the man as she hands the device to him.

The man looks at the device and the ranger that hands it to him. "You make an excellent point. How does this thing work"? The man asks the red ranger.

"Just say Mentor Morphor Active", the red ranger said to the man.

The man nods as he looks at the female red ranger. "Mentor Morphor Active", the man said out loud. He morphs into a red ranger. He has a red helmet with a basic visor. He has a sword with a side blaster as his weapons.

Wes is stunned as he looks at them. "I was not expecting this by any means. I am Wes by the way". Wes said to them.

The man nods as he looks at them. "Nice to meet you, my name is Dean". The man named Dean said to Wes.

The red ranger nods as she looks at them. "My name is Maya, Red Star Legend Ranger. Right now we got these bad clowns to deal with". Maya said to them.

"Right", Wes and Dean said to Maya as they got to work fighting the SHUMD and Mega SHUMD.

In Aurora Cove, Abigail is fighting the SHUMD and Mega SHUMD as she is by herself. She notices a 10 year old kid fighting them by herself. She is throwing fireballs in her hands as it hits the foot soldiers and the monsters the kid has no idea where the fireballs is coming from or how she got them.

Abigail rushes over the the girl as she defends her from an incoming Mega SHUMD. "Honey you should be at a safe place". Abigail said to the girl.

The girl shakes her head to the woman. "No way, I am going to fight back against these things". The girl said to Abigail.

Just as Abigail tells her something, a black blur comes in as he kicks at them. "Are you guys ok and are you a ranger mentor"? The young man in cyan ranger form asks Abigail.

Abigail looks at the cyan ranger. "Yes how did you know? Who are you anyways"? Abigail asks the cyan ranger.

"My name is Jason, Lore Keeper Cyan Ranger. I am told to give this to you so you can fight like a ranger in this battle. Just say Mentor Morphor Activate", Adam said to Abigail.

Abigail looks surprised as she receives the device. "Wow, I never thought I would be able to use a morphor to morph. But here goes something, Mentor Morphor Activate", Abigail yells out loud. She has a blue ranger suit with a basic blue helmet with a visor. She has a crossbow and a side blaster as her weapons. As she is in ranger form, she has a smile on her face. 'This is what Emi felt when she morphed for the first time'. Abigail thought to herself.

Jason notices the kid with Abigail. "You need to get to safety". Jason said to the girl. He looks at her as he is reminded of two of his own teammates.

The girl frowns as she glares at Jason. "No way, this is my town, and I am not afraid to fight back got it". The girl said to Adam as she has bright red eyes as it is filled with courage and anger.

Jason is slightly taken back by the girl. 'She defiantly reminds me of Sora and AV'. Jason thought to himself. The three of them are fighting back against the SHUMD and Mega SHUMD.

In Angel Grove, Alvin sees the SHUMD and the Mega SHUMD charging in downtown area of Angel Grove. He is in Ranger form as he notices another ranger in ranger form. As he fights his way over to the ranger, Alvin kicks at the Mega SHUMD. "Hey need a hand", Alvin asks the bronze ranger.

The bronze ranger looks at the ranger in green. "Yeah my name is Emi by the way, Mystic Knight Bronze Ranger". Emi said to Alvin.

Alvin nods as he looks at her. "My name is Alvin, Lore Keeper Green Ranger". Alvin said to Emi.

As the two rangers are fighting the SHUMD and Mega SHUMD, they notice a young girl as she is fight back as well. "Umm is that a teammate of yours"? Emi asks Alvin.

Alvin looks at the girl as she is fighting back. "No, but she is a natural and a civilian". Alvin said to Emi. They rushes over to the girl as he wants to help her.

Emi and Alvin gets to the girl as they are wondering why a girl like her would be near a ranger battle. "You need to get to safety". Alvin said to the girl. Emi nods as she looks at the girl. "That's right, this is not a safe place for you". Emi said to the girl.

The girl looks at them as she has a morphor in her hands. "I have a special duty to help today. I maybe 11 years old, but I know not to waver my destiny to save the world". The girl said to them.

Alvin and Emi look at her as they are stunned by the girl. "Where did you get that morphor though"? Emi asks the girl. "Yeah is it even safe for you to use"? Alvin asks the girl.

The girl looks at them as they are in disbelief in her. "The wizard that gave me this morphor is an ally to the Underdog Squad Rangers. This is a rag tag team of rangers doing there special duty". The girl said to them.

Emi and Alvin look at each other as they cannot argue with that logic. "Is there others with a morphor like that"? Emi asks the girl.

The girl shakes her head to Emi. "No I am the only one". The girl said to them.

Alvin is deeply surprised by it. He is speechless as he looks at her. "You are the only one with a morphor". Alvin said to her.

The girl nods to Alvin as she is using it. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power". The girl said out loud as she morphs into the orange ranger. "Well let's deal with these things". The girl said to them.

Emi and Alvin are deeply surprised by this. "You heard the girl". Emi said to Alvin. Alvin nods as they are fighting the foot soldiers and Mega SHUMD monsters together.

In Meadowedge, Sora and Alex are fighting the SHUMD. "Geez they are really making a huge mess of things here". Alex said to Sora. They already introduce themselves.

Sora nods as she looks at Alex as she is in prologue form. She is firing fireballs at them. "I know plus we really can use back up here". Sora said to Alex. She grabs out her morphor to contact the others.

"Guys, how is it at your location"? Sora asks her teammates.

" _ **They are really coming at Delia and me in Unity Lakes".**_ AV said to Sora.

" _ **Yeah the Mega SHUMD are at monster strength than the SHUMD in foot soldier form. I just have Ethan with me though".**_ Eva said to Sora.

" _ **Sam and I are trying to keep these things out from the temple in Warrior Heights. They just keep coming in at us".**_ Jazz said to Sora.

" _ **It is pretty much the same here in Clover Hill. Even with Bay's powers, I do not know how much longer we can keep this up".**_ Sara said to Sora.

" _ **We need reinforcements Sora. Even with Adam's bad jokes, it is not enough".**_ Logan said to Sora as he is referring to Adam from the Mystic Knights.

" _ **Logan is right Sora. We need more help in this. Plus I have Robbie with me".**_ Chris said to Sora.

" _ **But who could help us, the Star Descendants are in the fight in a different location, and they have the guardians with them. Even though Igot Adrian with me, we need more ranger power".**_ Marcus said to Sora.

" _ **I can completely understand that this is a final battle guys. Plus Ellie is keep asking me if Adrian is on his best behavior with you, Marcus".**_ Adam said to Sora.

" _ **Emi and I have a young orange ranger from a different team with us and she is really fighting them like a natural ranger".**_ Alvin said to Sora.

" _ **What, you have an orange ranger with you. I have Abigail and a feisty kid with us. She wouldn't go to safety in this mess, and she has powers".**_ Jason said to Sora.

" _ **Well I have Dean and a guardian with me. I will contact Abby to send the others to the Star Descendants location".**_ Maya said to Sora.

Alex sighs as she expected that statement from Ellie about Adrian. "Guys we just got to keep pushing on". Alex said to them on her morphor.

" _ **Right",**_ the teens and gang said in unison as they keep on fighting.

Back at the Great Library, the other Lore Keeper rangers wait for word from Maya. "Peter if you keep pacing around, I will have to keep you still". Leo said to Peter as he is annoyed by the constant pacing around.

Cassie looks at them as she sighs to them. "Calm down guys, the others does not need us to be like this". Cassie said to them.

" _ **Rangers, head to the future Angel Grove and help the Star Descendants Rangers. The location is in the outskirts of Angel Grove".**_ Maya said to Cassie, Peter, and Leo.

The three rangers nod as they got their orders. "Got it Maya", Leo said to Maya.

As Leo sets up the TWA, Cassie is holding her pink morphor. Peter turns to Cassie. "Are you nervous about morphing again since you got rescued"? Peter asks Cassie.

Cassie looks at Peter as she nods to him. "Kind of, I have the right morphor now". Cassie said to Peter. The three rangers went through the portal as they head to the future.

Back at the Evil Tower, the Star Descendants Rangers and the guardians are still fighting the SHUMD and the Mega SHUMD. "Geez these Mega SHUMD will not stay down like the foot soldiers". Carter said to them.

"I know plus there are more of them than the SHUMD". Lina said to them.

"I agree plus we can't just leave here to go to the other locations". Tess said to them.

"I agree with Tess. Plus there is a lot more of them creating mass chaos and havoc at the other locations". Kelsea said to them.

"We just got to keep pushing on them guys". Melissa said to them.

"Melissa is right. We got an important job to do here". Luke said to them.

"It maybe a job to do here, but this is getting more intense by the minute". Monty said to them.

Rory frowns as he is thinking about Wes. "That maybe true Monty, plus I just know that Wes is in the middle of this in Middleton". Rory said to them.

Owen looks at Rory as he shakes his head. "How do you know know that for sure Rory? Plus we need the reinforcements now". Owen asks Rory.

Brandon looks at Owen as he shakes his head. "I wouldn't argue about that Owen. Rory and Wes has a strong bond. Plus if Ivano is planning this, he already has sent those things to Middleton. Plus we do need more help". Brandon said to Owen.

Ryder sighs as he looks at them. He turns as he sees the guardians. They are fighting back like they are. "Guys they are giving it everything they got and we should do the same. I am not going to throw in the towel". Ryder said to them.

"You should listen to your red ranger". A voice said to them.

"That's right, it looks like you guys need some help". Another voice said to them.

"We forgot to get the invitation to the party". Another voice said to them.

The rangers turn as they see three Lore Keeper Rangers in their secondary form. "It's Peter, Cassie, and Leo". Carter said to them.

As Peter, Cassie, and Leo join in the fight, it gives the rangers a small boost of support in reinforcements. Ivano appears as he has a weapon. "You pathetic Rangers and guardians, did you honestly think that your small reinforcements will stop what I have. You are too far away from your precious headquarters for me to this". Ivano said to them.

As Ivano fires the weapon, a black and crimson energy beam is fired as it flies towards a particular location. "Guys is that beam heading somewhere"? Nikki asks them.

It hits the rangers and the guardians as they know. "It is aiming at". Ariel said to them as she does not want to say it.

"We got a bad feeling about this". Kyrie and Walter said in unison.

"The Oasis", Katie said to them.

The rangers are in shock as they realize that they are in more trouble than they realize.

End Chapter

This is part 2 of the final battle. It make sense that I leave it on a cliffhanger. Yes I am evil like that sometimes. Part 3 will have the conclusion.

Next Chapter The Final Battle of the Star Descendants Part 3


	133. Chapter 132

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 132: The Final Battle of the Star Descendants Part 3

At the Evil Tower, the rangers are in a huge shock that the beam is heading towards the Oasis. "That beam is heading towards the Oasis Ryder", Leo said to Ryder.

Ryder frowns as this is bad. He grabs his morphor. "Alexander, are you there"? Ryder asks Alexander.

At the Oasis, Alexander hears Ryder's voice. "I am here Ryder", Alexander said to Ryder.

" _ **You need to get the other mentors out from the Oasis now. Ivano fired a beam that is heading towards the Oasis".**_ Ryder said to Alexander.

Alexander frowns as a beam is heading towards them. As it hits the shield , a huge rumble is heard throughout the Oasis. "I heard the rumble and the shield took the hit. I do not know how long the shield will be able to take it. Plus things are getting bad. I am sending reinforcements to all locations". Alexander said to Ryder.

" _ **Ok just hurry out of there",**_ Ryder said to Alexander.

Alexander nods as he hears another rumble as the beam hits the Oasis again. The other mentors join him as they teleport out from the Oasis.

As they outside of the Oasis, the mentors are running away from it. They turn around as another beam lands on the shield. The shield breaks as the Oasis is revealed in the open. "The shield that has protected the Oasis is gone". Merielle said to them.

Kathleen nods as she sees another beam heading towards the Oasis. "We got to run and help the rangers". Kathleen said to them.

"Kathleen is right Merielle", Tiberius said to Merielle as Kevin nod in agreement. They teleport to different locations to help the rangers.

In Meadowedge, Sora and Alex are exhausted as they are trying to fight the SHUMD and Mega SHUMD. "There is just too many of them Sora. We have to regroup". Alex said to Sora.

Sora sighs as she cannot give up. "I am getting exhausted Alex. Plus we can't let the Star Descendants Rangers down". Sora said to Alex.

All the sudden, various elements are hitting the SHUMD and Mega SHUMD. Plus the animals are charging in at the monsters as well. "Ok where did that come from"? Alex asks Sora.

Sora turns as she has a good idea. "It is the Elemental Fusion Powers". Sora said to Alex.

"What am I chopped ghost liver"? A ghost of Zane said to Sora as he is joined by other Elemental Fusion ranger ghosts including the ghost of Bryon Helton.

Alex is stunned to see the ghosts of the Elemental Fusion team in ranger form. "Talk about the arrival of special reinforcements". Alex said to them.

"Let's destroy these things and go help the Star Descendants Rangers", the ghost of Tim said to them. They nod as they fight back against them and destroy them with a new determination and spirit.

In Unity Lakes, AV and Delia are putting up the fight against them. "Man I hope this is nothing like when my team's final battle comes". Delia said to AV.

AV frowns as she looks at Delia. "Final battles are always kind of like this Delia. It will be intense". AV said to Delia. She has some experience with it.

As Delia realizes that she said the wrong thing, the animals of the Unity Crystal arrive as fire the powers of the Unity Crystal at the SHUMD and Mega SHUMD. "Avalon is correct Delia". The ghost of Stella said to Delia.

The two blue rangers turn as they see he ranger ghosts of the Unity Force Rangers in ranger form as Alexander is with them. "Help has arrived rangers". Alexander said to them.

AV nods to them as Delia smiles to them. "We really can use it". Delia said to them. "Let's not waste any time then", the ghost of Mike said to them. They got back into the fight on the SHUMD and Mega SHUMD.

Back at the Evil Tower, Ryder frowns as they are still holding on the fight along with the guardians and the reinforcements from the Lore Keepers Rangers. Ryder is fighting Ivano as he is putting up the fight.

"What's taking the others so long to get here"? Brandon asks them.

"I do not know plus I do not know how much longer Ryder can keep this up". Monty said to them.

Leo frowns as he grabs his morphor. "Guys what's your status at the other locations"? Leo asks them.

" _ **Ranger ghosts of the teams are arriving here in Norland Leo. It will not be long until we are heading your way".**_ Eva said to them.

" _ **We got the students from the Warrior Academy from Martiala and the ranger ghosts from Spirit Warriors here. Let's just say that the new headmaster of the academy and Merielle are extremely ticked off that these things are attacking the temple. We will be there soon".**_ Jazz said to Leo _**.**_

" _ **We got ranger ghosts from both Jurassic Squad and Jurassic Surge helping us here".**_ Sara said to Leo.

" _ **Yeah we got both Music Force and Music Force Next Generation ranger ghosts helping us. Plus Kathleen leading the charge".**_ Logan said to Leo.

" _ **Things just got to a whole other level in Riverdale. Tiberius arrived with the ranger ghosts of Elemental Saints, the saints themselves, and the Spirit of Jesse with us".**_ Chris said to Leo.

" _ **Actually we are on our way, let's just say that the ranger ghost of Monster Hunters were not needed because Sheppard showed up and took all the SHUMD and Mega SHUMD to his domain just like that. We are on our way with the Ranger Ghosts from Monster Hunters".**_ Marcus said to Leo.

" _ **Things got really quick here as well. The mythical creatures of the Underdog Squad really took care of things. Kevin was really surprised about it".**_ Adam said to Leo.

" _ **We are coming as well, The girl that was with us unleashed a Sunstone Griffin on these things. Plus the ghosts of Star Legends helped us".**_ Alvin said to Leo.

" _ **Mine takes the cake, we got very unexpected help from some wizards and a fairy. The girl that was with us got worn out from helping us. A wizard took the girl home and said that she is a chosen one to become a ranger. We are on our way".**_ Jason said to Leo.

" _ **Actually mine was at an unexpected level as well. We gotten help from the Music Fairies, Music Guardians, and Music Knights from Musicola. Plus Wes nearly gotten wiped out, but Natasha Amy protected him. She said in thy quote. "You shall never touch the Great Guardian Descendant of the Electric Guitar of Musicola. She captured all them and had the Music Fairies take them away back to Musicola. She said that they will be forever sealed away at Mount Siren. Plus she made sure that she got Wes home in bed asleep and the guitar and his guardian power on its way. We are on our way".**_ Maya said to Leo.

Leo is stunned as he hears all of this. "Ok, we wait for your arrival". Leo said to them. He punches and kicks at Mega SHUMD.

"What did Maya mean by the guitar is on its way"? Cassie asks Leo. She kicks at a Mega SHUMD.

"Yeah a guitar is not a special weapon right". Peter said to them.

Leo shrugs as he looks at the Star Descendants Rangers as they are fighting Ivano now. "I do not know guys". Leo said to them.

Ivano frowns as he is dealing with the Star Descendants Rangers and the guardians. He still has the weapon as it is firing at them. "Face it Rangers, I have destroyed you precious Oasis. NOW I AM READY TO DESTROY YOU ALL INCLUDING THE EARTH". Ivano said to them.

As the rangers are getting hit over and over again by Ivano, Katie notices something about Ivano's necklace, a book, and the weapon like it is increasing the power of Ivano's attacks. "Guys look at the items that Ivano has". Katie said to them as she kicks and punches at a Mega SHUMD.

The guardians look at the items in particular. "The Power is increasing each time that he uses it". Walter said to them. "Yeah what about it"? Kyrie asks Katie.

Katie looks at them as Nikki and Ariel are curious about it. "If we can aim our guardian powers at those items, it might be the thing to give the rangers a way to defeat Ivano". Katie said to them.

The guardians look at each other as they the guardian spirit form of Wes is there. "It is worth the shot Katie". Ariel said to Katie. "Yeah the Rangers has done a lot for us including Wes. This is our way to help them". Nikki said to them.

The guardians nod as they are ready to do this. "Hey Ivano you have forgotten one thing". Nikki yells at Ivano.

"Actually make that six things", Ariel said to Ivano.

"The rangers are not the only things to worry about". Kyrie said to Ivano.

"Wes would say that the Ranger Ghosts and the rangers from the past, future, and from other dimensions are not the ones to truly worry about". Walter said to Ivano.

"We are the ones that you truly need to worry about". Kyrie said to Ivano.

"It is our destiny to help the rangers". Katie said to Ivano.

" **WE ARE THE GUARDIANS OF STAR DESCENDANTS".** The Guardians said to Ivano.

The Lore Keeper rangers and Maya, the Mystic Knights Rangers and Dean and Abigail, the ranger ghosts, and the Star Descendants Mentors arrive at the scene. "Woah what's going on"? Alex asks them. "I have no idea Alex". Delia said to them. "It is like the Guardians are planning something huge". Ethan said to them.

A beam that has the red tyrannous red spirit is coming out of no where hits the weapon.

"Blue Guardian Power Elemental Saints and Beast Warriors", Kyrie yells out loud. She fires her guardian power that has the beast spirits in the power it at the book.

Green Guardian Power Underdog Squad and Monster Hunters", Katie yells out loud. She fires her guardian power that has the Monster Hunters in the power at the necklace.

The rangers are getting up as they feel a power boost. The other rangers are in awe as they see it. "Ivano is history guys". Sam said to them.

"Hold on though how are they doing it"? Bay asks them.

Adam nods as he is confused by it. "Yeah I don't see it yet". Adam said to them.

"Gold Guardian Power Spirit Warriors and Elemental Fusion", Ariel yells out loud. She fires her guardian power that has Elemental Fusion in the power at the weapon.

"Crimson Guardian Power Unity Force and Elemental Fusion", Nikki yells out loud. She fires her guardian power that has the three lights of Unity Force and Elemental Fusion in it at the Necklace.

"Cyan Guardian Power Elemental Saints the Book of Jesse", Walter yells out loud. He fires his guardian power that has the Power of Miracles in it as at the book.

As Ivano is about to attack the rangers again, he notices that the necklace, weapon, and the book are disaggregating. It is like the power from it is rapidly decreasing. "WHAT HOW CAN THIS BE". Ivano yells at them.

The rangers are getting up as the guardians are coming forward. "In order for your powers being destroyed, we aimed our guardian powers at them. Plus it given the rangers a power boost". Katie said Ivano.

The rangers are in awe by it. "Of course, there are six guardians, the mysterious red guardian aimed it at the weapon while the others went in a ranger order sort of speak". Robbie said to them.

"Right, plus each time that the guardians hit the item, the more of the power boost it gave to the rangers". Ellie said to them.

"It is a clever plan, and I couldn't have come up with something better". Adrian said to them.

"Sam really called it". Emi said to them. The Lore Keeper rangers nod in agreement.

Ivano frowns as he realizes that he is out of power. "NO, NO, NO, THIS CAN NOT BE POSSIBLE". Ivano yells at them.

Ryder glares at Ivano as the guardians join with them. "The word impossible is not in our vocabulary. We have come together in more ways than one. We all found the Guardians in good and very bad circumstances. We have gotten through everything that your officers threw at us. We have freed the ranger ghosts. We have all the ranger ghosts back to reclaim Zordon's Hill as their resting places. _**WE ARE THE STAR DESCENDANTS POWER RANGERS",**_ the Rangers said our loud.

The rangers notice the Star Swords as it is glowing including the Star on the center of the handle. The rangers are transformation into their special final forms. "Star Sword Ultimate Star Descendant Form", the rangers yells out loud.

Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in a special place like the Oasis as every ranger team that they have learned and discovered about are with them. The Rangers has a special ranger suit in respective color codes. They have the wings from Unity Force. The warrior armor from Spirit Warriors on their shoulders, legs, and chest. The special markings and trimmings are from Music Force. The upgraded weapons are from Elemental Saints. The visors of the helmets are from Underdog Squad. "Star Descendants Power Rangers", the Rangers said in unison as they are in their ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Everyone is stunned by the transformation. The Mystic Knights are utterly speechless while the Lore Keeper rangers are practically drooling. "That is beyond awesome", the guys said to them. "More like bad ass", Cassie, Sora, Sara, and Jazz said to them. "I think the proper words are epically majestic", AV and Eva said to them. Maya nods in agreement.

Ivano frowns as he looks at them. "That will not save all of you". Ivano said to them as he fires a power beam at them.

The rangers cuts the power beam in half like it is nothing. "You are done Ivano", the Rangers said to Ivano.

The guardians nod as they send the items to them. "Quentin, I want you to use the sword". Nikki said to Quentin. "Tess, the arrow is yours to use". Ariel said to Tess. "Carter, the Triad Trident wants you to use it. Plus Rory, Wes would want you to use the Electric Guitar of Musicola". Katie said to them. "Melissa and Owen, we want you two to use the Elemental Saint Staff and the Book of Jesse". Kyrie said to them. Walter nods as he looks at them.

The six rangers look at each other. "Let's finish this", Ryder said to them.

"Sword of Uniatlantica Go, Gate of Justice", Quentin said out loud. He throws the sword into the air.

"Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow Go Power of the Bearer of the Mark", Tess said out loud. She throws the arrow in the air.

"Electric Guitar of Musicola Go Song of Musicola", Rory yells out loud. He throws the guitar into the air.

"Triad Trident Go Power of the Underdog Squad", Carter yells out loud. He throws the Trident into the air.

"Elemental Saint Staff Go Power of the Saints", Melissa yells out loud. She throws the staff into the air.

"Elemental Saints Book of Jesse Go the Seal of the Elemental Saint of Miracles", Owen yells out loud. He throws the book into the air.

The special weapons are glowing as it is forming a special star pentagon. Maya is in awe as she saw it before. "You look like you have seen this before". Abigail said to her. Dean nods in agreement.

Maya looks at them as she shrugs to them. "Once before a few years back in our time". Maya said to them.

"Star Sword Ultimate Star Pentagon", the Rangers said out loud.

Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis draws one side of the star with the Sword of Uniatlantica in the middle.

Luke and Carter draws the second side of the star with the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow in the middle.

Monty, Tess, and Rory draw out the third side of the star with the Electric Guitar of Musicola in the middle.

Kelsea, Melissa, and Owen draw out the fourth side of the star with the Elemental Saint Staff and the Book of Jesse in the middle.

Finally Quentin and Lina draw the fifth side of the star with the Triad Trident in the middle of it.

"Ready Fire", the rangers and Guardians yells in unison as they release the Star together.

The Star is flying as it has a rainbow of colors in it. It has the special qualities of the Unity Crystals, the Spirit Warrior meanings, the musical notes and genres, the elemental Saint powers, and Gemstones within the star itself. Ivano frowns as he gets hit directly as the star effects him. His powers are now gone as his body is breaking down into ashes. The ashes are split in multiple parts as some of them went into the Gate of Justice, a special prison on Martiala in an orb like urn, being sealed away on Mount Siren, being sent to Sheppard's domain in an urn, and sent away into the Book of Jesse. The Evil Tower is also destroyed and turn to ash. It is also split away into multiple parts and sent to the respective places.

As the final battle is over, the special weapons are transformed back into ordinary things until it is needed again and returned to the guardians including Wes in Middleton. Zordon's Hill is returned to normal as it looks like a peaceful and tranquil cemetery for ranger veterans. "That was amazing guys", Alex said to them. "I agree plus you guys made Adrian utterly speechless". Adam (Mystic Knights) said to them. "I do not know what was more bad ass the ultimate form you guys had or that giant star you made". Ellie said to them.

The Rangers nod as they and the Guardians demorph back to civilian form. "Thanks guys plus we should head back to what's left of the Oasis". Ryder said to them.

The other rangers look at them as the mentors nod to them. "Alright just be prepared on what you will see". Alexander said to them. They head back to the Oasis.

Back at the Oasis, everything lies in ruins. It has received a lot of damage from Ivano. The tree is barely standing as the branches are droopy. The rangers are in a somber mood. "What a mess", Owen said to them. "It will take forever to clean this up". Rory said to them.

Sora and AV frown as they are crying the most. Alvin and Peter are comforting them. Sara and Jazz are staying strong for them. Adam and Cassie are hugging them. Maya is deeply upset as she went to her knees. The Lore Keeper teens and college aged rangers are comforting her as well.

"Evil has ruined this place. Evil has harmed this great place to the Rangers. Let us restore this rest place so it will remain strong and powerful for years and generations to come", Sora and AV said to them in unison.

Everyone is stunned as Sora and AV has a fever pitch as special auras are transforming them. "Why is this happening now"? Jason asks them. "I do not know why". Logan said to them.

The Mystic Knights are stunned as Sora is transformed into the Phoenix Priestess. Plus AV transformed into the Angel Princess. "That right there is amazing. I have never seen anything like this before". Abigail said to them. "I have to agree". Dean said to them.

"Balance of the Elements of the Earth, heal this earthly place to back to its original glory". Sora said in a strange voice like it got enhanced with the majestic priestess.

"Balance of the Values of Life, heal this place and erase the evil darkness that touched this place", AV said in a strange voice like it got enhanced with the majestic angel.

Sora and AV are flying around together as they are using special healing powers. It is not long that the the revival of the Oasis is taking place. Plants are regrow, the Ranger tree is revitalized, the darkness patches of evil disappears from being there are done, and the Oasis is even better protected and even bigger than before.

Sora and AV land on the ground as they demorph as they are feeling really weak and tired but not passed out. Cassie and Adam catches them in time.

"Wow it looks even better than before". Ryder said to them. The teens nod in agreement with Ryder.

The newly ranger veterans look at the Mystic Knights and the Lore Keeper Rangers. "Actually guys, may we ask you all a favor"? Ryder asks them.

The Mystic Knights and their mentors look at Ryder. "Sure", Alex asks Ryder. "I have no reason why not". Maya said to them.

"It will be our honor for you guys to join us at Zordon's Hill to watch the ranger ghosts go back to their resting places. Plus we want all of you to pay your respects to them". Ryder said to them.

The two ranger teams look at each other as they nod in agreement. "I have no reason why not". Abigail said to them. "Yeah it would be the right thing for the ghosts to return to their resting places". Maya said to them. Everyone nod in agreement as they plan to buy some flowers for the grave sites as well.

Back in Angel Grove, Aurora Cove, and Middleton, the three people that helped the rangers in the final battle are being watched by the wizards, a pirate, a fairy, an archer, Remius, and Natasha Amy. "Rest now future Power Rangers, they have saved the world. Your actions today will be noted and appreciated by us deeply. One day it will come out to your fellow teammates when the time is right".

The people said in unison as they take off.

End Chapter

Yeah this concludes the final battle of Star Descendants. I bet none of you saw any of it coming.

Next Chapter: Epilogue


	134. Chapter 133

Power Rangers Star Descendants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 133: Epilogue: A Special Taps at Zordon's Hill

A couple of hours later after the final battle, the teens and the guardians return to the place where Ivano took the ranger ghosts and changed this place to the Evil Tower. The ranger ghost are with them. The Lore Keeper rangers including Maya and Abby and the Mystics Knight gang including Dean and Abigail are with them are wearing black as they are holding flowers in their hands.

It a momentous and somber occasion as they are bringing the ranger ghosts back to their enteral resting places. "We are gathered together to bring the ranger ghosts back to their resting places. Today, it marks the special day that the Star Descendants Rangers defeated Ivano once and for all. We didn't accomplish this alone. We had special help from people that we met in the very beginning or fairly recently. We also had the guardians as well. Even though one of the guardians is not here, he knows that we won the final battle and the Earth is safe once more like it was 150 years ago". Ryder said to them.

Alexander has a rainbow energy orb forming in his hands as he shoots it into the air. An aurora is covering the entire area as it is seen at other places including Middleton.

"What was that"? Marcus asks them.

"Yeah I have never seen anything like that before". Chris said to them.

"It is like an aurora but there is not any snow on the ground". Jason said to them.

"Really Jason are you going to joke right now"? Logan asks them.

"It is very beautiful". Sara said to them.

"I agree it is very fitting for this occasion". Eva said to them.

"Eva is right everyone". Sora said to them.

Jazz turns to AV as she has a knowing look on her face. "Umm sis why do you know what that is"? Jazz asks AV as the college aged rangers nod in agreement.

"It is actually the Aurora of Peace and Joy. My grandmother Victoria did one when the Unity Force Rangers defeated Queen Omitrix. Once the Aurora is made into the sky, it will always commemorate when the Unity Force team saved the world". AV said to them.

"That's correct AV, however if evil strikes in the future, the Aurora won't return until it has been destroyed". Alexander said to them.

Kathleen grabs her trumpet as she starts playing the ranger taps song. As the music is being played, things turn to a somber occasion as the ranger ghosts are going to their respective grave. The Lore Keeper team has tears coming down their faces especially Leo as it very rare to see him cry.

As the last ranger ghost went to its grave, the song is done playing. The Mystic Knights went towards the graves of the various teams while the Lore Keeper team stayed behind.

Alex went to the Unity Force Rangers section as she is paying her respects to the team. She went to one grave in particular as she places flowers at his grave. "Rupert Fry, I know I never got to talk to your team when my team was in your time and dimension. I understand what your team did to free me and young AV from the mirror. Thank you", Alex said to the grave of Rupert Fry.

Delia went to the Star Legends section as she is paying her respects to the team. She went to one grave in particular as she places flowers at the grave. "Sylvie Frair Liadon, I never thought you of all people were switched at a hospital as a young baby. Yet you discovered the full truth about it and got reunited with your biological mother. You even built a relationship with her while I am rebuilding my relationship with my mom, thank you". Delia said to the grave site of Sylvie Friar Liadon.

Ethan went to the Jurassic Squad section as he is paying his respects to the team. He places flowers at a grave site in particular. "I hope that you continue to Rest In Peace KZ Walker". Ethan said the grave of KZ Walker.

Sam went to the Underdog Squad section as he is paying his respects to the team. He plays flowers at a grave site that he wanted to place them at. It is like he has already made up his mind on it. "Daphne, it is because of you and your team that I was healed and freed from Alicestro. You still have my gratitude". Sam said to the grave site of Daphne Donaldson Sanchez.

Bay went to the Elemental Fusion section as she has a solemn smile on her face. She went to a grave that she already made up her mind on as well. "Bryon, you might not have been a ranger when we were in Meadowedge to save Jayden. However, you still protected me and Carson from the attack". Bay said to Bryon's grave.

Adrian went to the Beast Warriors section. At first, he is not sure about being in this particular section. He went to a grave as he places flowers at a female's grave. "Roxy, you were not there when our team came to Norland. Yet I was stubborn and stupid back then to know any better. I want you to know that I have truly changed and matured from that time in Norland". Adrian said to the grave of Roxy.

Ellie went to the Spirit Warrior section. As she looks at the graves, she found solace with the grave of the white Spirit Warrior ranger. "Callum, our teams has never met before in a mission. However seeing your ghost today is a sight to behold, and now you are back in your resting place". Ellie said to the grave of Callum Yamada.

Adam sighs as he is the Music Force section. He is paying his respects as he was unsure about being in this section in particular. "Hey Vivian, I understand what I did to Corey back then was very stupid and wrong. I hope you continue to Rest In Peace.

Robbie went to the Lore Keepers section as he went to a grave site to pay his respects. As he places red and blue flowers at Sora and AV's grave. "You two are the most unique people I have ever met. What you did back at the Oasis and healing it, it was a sight to behold". Robbie said to the graves of Sora and AV.

Emi went to the Elemental Saints section as she pays her respects. She nods as she went to the leader's grave site. "Oliver, I have to thank Terra for getting through to Adrian. It is because of her that Adrian is starting to change for the better". Emi said to Oliver Shelby's grave.

Abigail went towards to the Music Force Next Generation section to pay her respects to the team. She went to a grave in particular as she plays flowers at it. "Noelle, even though the team has not met your team in particular, I will tell you that I am started to understand that I was being controlling Emi when it comes to helping the rangers. The person that taught me that was your brother Corey McKnight". Abigail said to the grave of Noelle.

Dean is heading towards to the Jurassic Surge section as he is paying his respects. As he looks at the grave sites, none of them seem to fit or resonate with him being a ranger mentor. As he found one, Dean nods as he picked the right one. "Brooke, my team has never met your team yet. However you are a mentor the ranger of the Jurassic Surge. You are important to the rangers". Dean said to Brooke Scott's grave.

With the newly veterans, Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis are standing in front of their ancestor's graves. "Stella, Luna, and Ester, we want for thank you for guiding us as rangers. You really guided us especially when we became the three lights. We will always remember you and our family origins". Brandon said to them as Ryder has his signature solemn expression on his face. Artemis nods as she places flowers at their graves.

Nikki is in front of her ancestor's grave as she notices flowers are placed in front of her ranger ancestor's grave. "Hey Sora, I want to tell you that I fully understand where my powers come from now. I want to find more descendants of you so I can fully explain to them about it. I don't want them to feel inferior about their ranger ancestor and their origins". Nikki said to her ancestor's grave.

With Luke and Carter, they are at their ranger ancestor's graves in the Spirit Warrior section. "Hey Elliot, ever since my beginning as a ranger, I was angry about you being my ranger ancestor. Since then, I am not angry about it. In fact, I am proud of where my ranger ancestor came from. I will fully explain it to my sister and bring her here to meet you". Elliot said to his ancestor's grave.

Luke nods as he looks at his ancestor's grave. "I fully understand what you did as a ranger, Ryan. Plus I have to thank you for guiding me as a great ranger and a great brother to Tess". Luke said to his ancestor's grave.

Ariel is in front of her ranger ancestor's grave in the Elemental Fusion section as she places flowers at Zara's grave. "Zara, I hope that you are proud of me today. If someone told me a little over a year and a half ago that I would be helping a team of Rangers saving the world, I would laugh at them and call them a loser in front of everyone at school. I understand that not everything is about me". Ariel said to ancestor's grave.

With Monty, Tess, and Rory, they are standing in front of their ranger ancestor's grave. They place flowers at their graves. "Hey Matt, I am glad that you are the one that guided me as a ranger. Plus it took being a ranger to be closer with Rory". Monty said to his ancestor.

Tess went next as she looks at the grave of Levi McKnight. "Levi, I wanted to deny about having a ranger ancestor. However I could not do it because I have a destiny to become a ranger. I learned more about you and myself than I thought I would learn about". Tess said to the grave of her ranger ancestor.

Rory nods as he went next. He places flowers at Corey McKnight's grave. "Hey Corey, when you came to me about joining the team, I was in huge shock because I never knew that Monty is a ranger until I found out about it. I understand what being a real friend is about, and I understand what it is like to be a team player". Rory said to Corey's grave. He walks over to Jared's grave as Wes is not here to visit him. "Jared, I want to tell you that I will always keep Wes on the front of my mind always. Plus perhaps someday, he will visit your grave as well". Rory said to the grave of Jared Scott.

With Kelsea, Melissa, and Owen, they are in the Elemental Saints section as they place flowers at their ranger ancestor. Walter joins them as he is standing in front of his ancestor's grave as well. He does not say a word as it is very solemn for him to say anything to her. Kelsea looks at her ranger ancestor's grave. "Logan, today marks the day that you are back at your resting place. I learned more about myself and the family tree that led up to you. Plus it even connects to Nicole as well because the two of you are brother and sister on the same team". Kelsea said to her ranger ancestor's grave.

Melissa and Owen look at Adrianne's grave as they are kneeling together in front of her grave. "I never realized that Melissa became a ranger until later in the game. I watched Melissa from being a rebellious girl to a confident young woman expressing what she truly wants in life". Owen said to their ranger ancestor's grave as he did the talking.

With Kyrie, she is standing in front of Jacob Young's grave site. "I want you to know that the evil spirit that took over my daddy is gone. Plus I do have a family that loves me now". Kyrie said to the grave of her ranger ancestor.

With Lina and Quentin, they are in the Underdog Squad section as they are in front of Bridgette's and Zoe's grave respective. "Bridgette, I am rebuilding with the relationship with my brother Winston. Seeing the cemetery for the first time after being taken over by evil control, it is a powerful feeling because it is open for everyone to come visit". Quentin said to the grave of his ranger ancestor.

Lina nods as she looks at a headstone of Zoe Beckett Sheppard. "Zoe, you are one of the rangers that has been through so much as a ranger. Perhaps some day, I will fully explain to my family about you and they too will come and visit this place to pay their respects as well". Lina said to them. They place flowers at their grave sites as they even place flowers at the grave of Andy Blackburn as well.

With Katie, she is in the Monster Hunter Section as she in front of Andrea Harrison's grave. "Andrea, I want to thank you for everything you did as a Power Ranger. I do understand everything that you went through as a ranger and how it helped me through my darker times. Plus I learned that I get my rebellious streak from you as well". Katie said to her ancestor's grave as she places flowers there.

As the rangers rejoin with the Lore Keeper rangers, Sora looks at them as the future seems to be brighter. "You guys saved the world today. Plus the time line is more secured than before". Sora said to them. As they hug each other one last time with them, the Mystic Knights also gives them a hug as well. The two teams parted ways as they went to their respective portals as it takes them back to the past and their respective dimension as well.

Five years later, there has been some changes in the Star Descendants Rangers and Guardians as they are working towards their college degrees and life goals. Ryder is fully reunited with his biological extended family as Jill and Elliot never got back together. The family welcomes Ryder with open arms as they wanted to know everything about his life. Ryder is college graduate. He gotten a degree in sociology and anthropology . He currently planning to get his master's degree in education and becoming a genealogist. His biggest project is making family trees of every ranger on the Ranger Family Tree. He and Lina are together as they are still dating and living in Angel Grove.

Brandon is a police detective in Majestic Hills. Ever since he remember everything about his attack, he wanted to protect and serve the community and help bring criminals to justice. When Paul and his crew got the guilty verdicts, he is overjoyed that they are brought to justice. He is currently dating Nikki as he is planning to propose to her very soon.

Artemis is a college freshman in Middleton. She is studying to become a fashion designer as she has that look for a new line. She and Winston are still dating as the two went through a lot in their relationship. During her senior year of high school, Artemis found out that she got pregnant with twins by Winston. However the biggest blow to her that they died when they were born because a nurse didn't like the fact that a high school teenager got pregnant before marriage and suffocated them to pass them off as stillborn. The nurse was quickly arrested as she got sent away.

Luke is a college graduate like Quentin and Brandon. He is currently in medical school in Angel Grove. About a year after saving the world, his father got diagnosed with cancer as it was advanced stage kidney cancer. As the two salvaged their relationship, his father fully apologized about the state of their relationship. When he died, it was the first time that Luke cried for his father. He is dating Ariel, and the two connected in ways that no one could imagine it.

Carter is a college freshman in Middleton with Artemis, Kelsea, and Tess. Up until his junior year of high school, he was dating Tess. However when his mom found out about the relationship, she made him break up with her. However as he refuses to do it, his mom went on a rampage on him and his sister. She was arrested as he and his sister were taken by Child Protection Services. He fought for being placed with his sister and vowed that he will work hard to support himself and her. Even though he did just that, they lived with the Ryder's mom and step dad in Angel Grove as his foster parents. For the first time in a long time, he and his sister got love from two parents. He does not know what he will do with his life yet. He plans to reconnect with Tess and date her again because they are true soulmates.

Monty is working on his master's degree in psychology and nursing. Ever since the team saved the world, he worked out his issues with his parents. As misunderstandings are cleared up, they have a better relationship with his parents and his siblings as well. When his grandfather died a year ago, Monty deeply misses him as he was the only one closest to. He is currently living in Aurora Cove with his fiancé Melissa.

Tess is a college freshman in Middleton like Artemis, Carter, and Kelsea. Her relationship with Carter did become boyfriend and girlfriend in high school up until the middle of junior year. Carter's mom found out about them when they were making out in his room. After the incident, they broke up and remained friends. She was there for Carter especially the trial. She is a music major at the college in Middleton. She is the first one that got reconnected with Wes as she learned that he is a ranger as well. She often times help them out as she explained about her ranger days to the Heroes of Legends team. She hopes she reconnects with Carter because they are true soul mates.

Rory is a high school teacher in Aurora Cove. He has not lost his charming ways. Although, he has mellowed our a bit ever since he became a ranger veteran. He gotten his education degrees in Angel Grove as he wanted to attend the college in Middleton but got rejected in high school. He is currently single as none of the girls peaked his interest even though his mom is pushing him to met a nice girl and get married. He also got reconnected with Wes as he is also a ranger mentor to the Neo Defenders team with Melissa.

Kelsea is a college freshman in Middleton with Carter, Artemis, and Tess. She is the only one who is married on the team as she married Quentin. Ever since Quentin graduated from high school, the two broke up because going separate ways and long distance. However another year and a half went by and they realized that they truly love each other. They decided to get married at the courthouse despite both families wanting them to wait until after Kelsea graduating from college first. Kelsea works part time as a receptionist at an office. She plans becoming a nurse.

Melissa is living in Aurora Cove as she is getting married to Monty. She gotten her bachelor's and master's degrees in psychology from the college in Angel Grove. She is a psychologist as she helps patients with PTSD. She written a book on her kidnapping experience when she was a kid and it is a top seller as well. She is also currently a co mentor with Rory with the Neo Defenders Rangers.

Owen has a business degree as he took over the family business. When his family learned that Melissa has a psychology degree instead of business, they realizes that she made the decision to help others with their issues. They eventually came around to her career choice. He got married to Katie as they are building their life together in Angel Grove. Katie is expecting her first child.

Lina is an elementary school teacher in Angel Grove. She enjoys being around young kids. She gotten her college degrees in Angel Grove. She often visited her ranger ancestor at Zordon's Hill as she is wondering about Zoe Beckett Sheppard's family tree that led to her. She is still dating Ryder after all that time. Although, she is laying the hints about marriage very subtle. Little does she know that Ryder does know and he is planning to propose to her very soon.

Quentin is living in Middleton as he became a lawyer for the district attorney's office. He gotten married to Kelsea as the two could not stand being broken up. The two does have support from their families, but they just wanted them to wait until after Kelsea graduated from college. They promised their families that they won't start their family until then.

Nikki is a tattoo artist as she is living in Majestic Hills. Ever since she and Brandon started dating, the two of them became true soul mates as nothing could ever break them up.

Ariel is also becoming a lawyer in Angel Grove. She works in the family law as she fights for families to adopt children into good homes. As she reconnected with Luke, the two of them really fell in love that no one saw coming.

Wes is living in Middleton as he is a college freshman. He is also the green ranger of the Heroes of Legends team. As he is learning more about his biological family, he got reconnected to his biological cousin and uncle. It turns out that his biological cousin is also a ranger on the Neo Defenders team. He is currently dating a teammate on his team named Robin.

Walter is still living in Angel Grove as he has his grandkids to think about and staying healthy for them. Despite his age being 71 years old, he is still as active like a middle aged man. He still owns and runs Nicole's Story.

Kyrie is a sophomore at Angel Grove High. After the final battle, she got reconnected with the police officer that saved her on that night that her mom was murdered and her dad was arrested. He explained to Walter what happened at the scene that very night. Kyrie eventually got the courage to visit her father in prison. As the two rebuilt their relationship, her father explained to her about his inner demons and thanked her for destroying the evil spirit that was looming over him.

Katie is a psychologist in Angel Grove. When she made the stand to her parents about her career choices, she announced to them that she is happy in love that really cares about her and her goals. Her parents didn't like the career choice that she chosen for herself. However they came around when they learn that Katie is expecting her first child.

As for the mentors, they are still taking great care of the Oasis. From time to time, the ranger ghosts visit them and the Power Ranger Family Tree. Alexander and Merielle, Tiberius and Kathleen gotten together with each other as they gotten married. Kevin eventually came out as gay and met a man named Paul who ranger ancestor is Ethan from the Dino Thunder team.

End Story

Star Descendants is officially done as it took one year seven months and eight days to complete, but who is counting right. This story had over 130 chapters with a lot of twists and turns to the story. It had a lot of unexpected twists and evil villains who had sick and twisted methods of madness like one in particular. It had well over 300K of characters and words. I have never written that many characters and words like that before. Now it is done, Mystic Warriors will he worked on as often like Music Force Next Generation and Neo Defenders. There might be future ranger story projects, but you just have to wait and see.

Until then,

LovingGinger30


End file.
